Darkness Fades to Dawn
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Upon Naraku's defeat the jewel becomes locked in the modern world creating havoc and destruction in Kagome's life. Inuyasha would pull her from darkness and heal her troubled soul. Recovered, the miko befriends a young nephilim plagued by a life of consta
1. Our Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**Author's Note: A good friend brought to my attention that the choice of burial could raise some confusion. I realize that cremation is the burial style in Japan, but my inspiration came from a song...thus my choice of a full ground burial. The image of a girl thrown over the fresh graves of her family conjured up this story, so I must remain true to my inspiration, regardless of the culture's tradition. I can do that... because it's fanfiction. Just wanted to let everyone know that I realize the Japanese tradition, but needed to sacrifice reality to write my fiction. ;p**

**Darkness Fades to Dawn**

**Our Farewell**

She raised her tear stained face from her arms. She couldn't bring herself to leave them. Not yet. It must be so cold and lonely for them. She shuddered as another shovel of dirt was tossed onto one of the caskets.

How could this have happened? Why had everything gone so wrong? That damn jewel was the bane of her existence. The twisted desires for the Shikon no Tama had brought so much pain and suffering with its very presence. She had traveled to the past only to be confronted with her future. She was the new protector of the jewel, a reincarnation of a once powerful priestess. Together with the hanyou Inuyasha, the taijiya and monk, they had vanquished Naraku and retrieved the jewel.

Now she found herself stuck on her side of the well; the completed jewel hanging around her neck discreetly tucked beneath her funeral garb. The well had sealed and she was forced to continue her life as an ordinary high school student. The last three months had been painful. Just last week she had finally finished school for the year. They had all celebrated her high marks. Just a week ago they had all been together.

Such warm thoughts would not change their fate now. Since her return she had sensed a growing uprising of dormant youkai; each coming out of the woodwork to try and claim the jewel of four souls. The first few attacks had been easy for her to deal with but each progressive attack became more trying. Stronger youkai were awakening or coming out of hiding as the presence of the jewel became known.

The last attack had been devastating.

Her mind numbed as the last shovel of dirt fell. A single tear escaped from her red and swollen eyes. The fresh graves causing the air to smell like earth and death. She stood on weak legs to place fresh flowers, first on one and then on the other. Bowing her head in silent prayer she let the tears fall once more.

Returning to her quiet home Kagome trudged through the kitchen and up the stairs. Too exhausted to even eat she made her way to the comfort of her bed. She eyed the two closed doors in the hallway as she passed before opening her own and collapsing into bed, ignoring her attire as she hugged the pillow for comfort.

Her mind drifted to that beginning of this nightmare she was living.

"_Kagome! It's over. It's finally over!" The taijiya embraced the girl from the future in a warm hug._

_  
"I know Sango. I'm glad we're all alright." Kagome smiled as the last cloud of miasma faded into the clouds above._

_  
It had taken all of them, including Sesshoumaru to vanquish Naraku. After three long years they had succeeded. Three years of constant struggles and suffering, but they had held fast and triumphed._

_  
"Kagome, everyone! Look. My hand... the wind tunnel. It's gone! Finally, the curse has been lifted!" Miroku grinned before pulling his beloved Sango into a lover's embrace._

_  
"Kagome. You okay?" Inuyasha was finally making his way back to his companions, Sesshoumaru by his side._

_  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you Sesshoumaru for all your help." She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha's older brother._

_  
"I did not assist you. I merely was retrieving Rin." His sobering answer was cut short by the bubbling child who emerged from behind him._

_  
"Sesshoumaru-tono really didn't just come for me Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama really hated that monster." Rin offered up in childish innocence._

_  
Kagome giggled slightly as she watched the Lord of the Western Lands gather his ward and faithful followers then quickly fleeing from their presence. Sesshoumaru had changed from the first time she had met him. He had actually saved her from Naraku and others a few times in the past. He even seemed to have softened towards Inuyasha. Perhaps finding a new respect for Inuyasha after fighting at his side these past few weeks had an influence._

_  
"Kagome! Are you coming or are you just going to stand there in a daze all day."_

_  
She twirled around to find that the others had already started the short trek back to Kaede's village._

_  
"Coming!" She yelled back before breaking into a run to catch up._

_  
They had spent the night there in Kaede's hut quickly falling asleep from the strain of the last battle. In the morning she had set out with the jewel to visit her mother since it had been weeks since she had been home. After promising to return in two days, she had said her short farewells to her companions and stepped through the well back into her own time. Returning to the well house two days later, she had found her route to the feudal era blocked. Despite wearing the completed Shikon jewel she was not granted access through the well's passage. Desperate, she had tried every spell she had known. Finally taking to the soil with a shovel only to collapse from sheer exhaustion and despair. She was stuck. No more Inuyasha. No more Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Kirara. The book had closed on that chapter of her life._

Shifting her weight in her bed Kagome opened her eyes to find that the night had passed and a new day was dawning. Oddly she found a strange comfort in the first rays of the rising sun. No matter what, darkness would always fade to dawn. Rebirth and life was as constant as death and destruction. Balance in the world required both halves. This balance played no favorites. All were susceptible because for one to live, another must die. Those thoughts ripped open the festering wounds of her soul, stealing what little comfort she momentarily felt.

Rising from her bed she smoothed out the wrinkles on her black dress. Pulling a brush methodically through her black tresses she tried to soothe her soul from the stress that threatened to tear her very seams. As if in a trance she soon found herself back at that freshly overturned soil. Her resolve came undone. She crumpled in a heap of black satin on the soil before her.

She must have laid there in a heap a dirty fabric and freshly turned dirt for hours. The wind picking up slight strays of her dirty hair, moving them delicately across her tear stained face. She had wept her tears dry. Gathering what little strength she had she sat upright, gazing into the massive boughs of the trees above her. Mesmerized by the branches' languid movements in the wind she remembered what had led to this tragedy.

She had felt the presence that morning but it had been so small and insignificant she had decided to ignore it. She proceeded through her normal morning routine and made her way to her family downstairs. Breakfast had been served by her cheerful mother as Grandfather and Souta gathered around the table with her. That smile... so radiant and warm, something that she would cherish forever and miss terribly.

"Oh Mama," Kagome whimpered into the silence around her. "I'm so sorry."

Souta had been bugging her about what university she would attend. He kept telling her that he was saddened she had actually passed each grade. Every year at exam time he had reassured her with the same line.

"_Hey Kagome, if your marks on your exams stink like normal you can just fail. If you're still gathering shards maybe we'll end up in the same grade. Then we can graduate together!_" she could hear his quiet voice teasing her still.

"Souta, my dear sweet Souta." She whispered into the breeze.

Two beautiful souls lost to this world of the living. All because of the jewel. All because of her birth. Had she not been born a reincarnated priestess she would never had put their lives in danger. If only she had paid heed to her initial detection of that ominous presence perhaps then they would not be lying in these cold graves.

It had happened so suddenly. She had been under Goshinboku reading when the first youkai attacked. Her mother and brother were sweeping the grounds, grandfather was taking inventory in the Shrine's main shed. Kagome had raced for her bow and quiver then standing on the steps near the Shrine's main gate she had let her arrow fly. Instantly the evil creature had been purified. A shadow had crossed in front of her causing her to turn thus witnessing the approach of a dark horde. Crying out as she ran towards the others, she knocked another arrow on her bow.

"Mom, Souta... RUN!" She had screamed pausing in her retreat to turn and fire another arrow into the mass.

The youkai screeched as many were incinerated with the sacred powers of her arrow. All the activity had caused grandfather to emerge from the shed. He had hurried as fast as his old legs would carry him to reach his family. Withered hands and scratchy voice tried in desperation to erect a barrier around his daughter and grandson. Kagome too raced frantically towards her helpless family trying to reach them before the evil beings.

She ducked as they raced down on her turning once more in mid fall to fire another wooden missile into their ranks. A bright flash of pink told her she had hit her mark before she felt the rough surface of the ground tear into her skin. Paying no attention to the blood that trickled down her face and the gravel stuck in the wounds she quickly lifted herself and took aim once more at the mass that threatened to consume her family.

"DIE!" She screamed as she launched another attack. Her nostrils burning at the putrid smell of burnt flesh.

Grabbing another arrow from the quiver on her back, she raced forward once more. Eyes fixed on the terrified faces of her mother and brother, she could hear her grandfather chanting; a faint blue globe surrounding the three. Kagome knew very well that despite her grandfather's valiant attempts the barrier would not last long against the stronger youkai. Another flash of blinding pink light cleared a path through the twisted mess of evil allowing her to position herself in front of her family. Reaching into her quiver she could feel the dwindling number of arrows that remained. Each one had to count at that point. With each arrow gone their chance of survival lessened.

"Eat Purification You Assholes." She yelled again as another arrow released.

All her senses heightened as she prepared for the final assault. She heard her grandfather's chant slowing and the barrier crackling under the renewed force of the dark horde. He was tiring and the barrier was beginning to fail. She cursed under her breath as she heard her mother cry out in concern.

"Kagome! Grandfather won't last much longer." Mrs. Higurashi cried.

Kagome risked one final glance behind her as she pulled the last arrow from her quiver. Her mother was kneeling beside her grandfather offering words of encouragement. A wide eyed Souta trembled beside her. They all looked so scared, pale and trembling in the face of their impending deaths. Kagome closed her eyes as she turned to face the last group of youkai that where gaining ground quickly.

It was then she heard it. The gut wrenching crack as the barrier dissolved. Her mother's and Souta's anguished screams as evil descended upon them darkening their final moments; the mass blacking out the light around them. Kagome had been distracted and was pushed to her knees, the arrow falling from the bow. She lifted her head only to see a pool of red flowing towards her. In desperation she used her bow to send a blast of purification at the mass in front of her. When the smoke cleared she confronted the lifeless faces of her mother and brother. Souta was wrapped in the protective embrace of their mother as she had sought to protect her child to the end.

Kagome's scream of anguish filled the summer air.

She had been in a daze when the ambulance had arrived. Grandfather had somehow managed to survive likely from being buried under his daughter's body. He was listed in intensive care, still not waking from his comma. It had taken two days to wash the blood off of her body. Her hands had been scrubbed raw in an attempt to rid them of their blood.

Kagome had been forced to make all of the funeral preparations herself. The past week had been hell. She had little sleep, less to eat and in her weakened state she was in no way able to fight off an attack if one came. In her depression though she did not care. Everything had been taken from her. First it had been Inuyasha and now her family. She was alone, abandoned and broken.

"Let them come!" She snarled into the wind that blew around her.

"Just come and kill me already! Were are you hiding now you bastards!"

The glow from the jewel around her neck went unseen, as it hid beneath the folds of her clothing. In one gut wrenching sob she screamed for salvation.

"INUYASHA!"


	2. Uniting Her Warriors

**Uniting Her Warriors**

The spirit within the jewel reached out towards the anguish of the young girl. This was not what she had desired when she had bound her own soul and the souls of the youkai within the Shikon Jewel. Midoriko had been pleased when the young girl from the future had purified the jewel, leaving only her pure soul left to reside with in it. Her constant battle with the souls of the evil creatures was over now. Centuries of battle had left her weak and she had slept for days on end to regain her strength and spiritual power. The scream of the girl had awakened her a few days prior. She was helpless to the girl now, for in her sorrow, Kagome could not call upon the powers of the jewel. Not only that, but Midoriko highly doubted that the untrained priestess would even know how to or know that her soul still remained in the jewel.

When Kagome had passed through the well, Midoriko had sealed it off, hoping to shield the modern world from an onslaught of dark horde attacks. She had not realized that so many youkai had survived up until now. The young girl had been battling against all odds, all by herself. Apparently the last had claimed the lives of those she had held dear to her.

Midoriko floated above Kagome, an image invisible to the human eye. Years in the jewel had left her unable to materialize in front of anyone; she was left trying to communicate to those around her through their dreams. In the past few days, she had tried to reach out to the girl as she slept, but exhaustion had always claimed the girl, leaving her dreamless. As she stared down at the pitiful heap before her, she knew her time was running out. If Kagome continued as she was now, she would surely die of sorrow or by the hands of a jewel lusting creature. Midoriko knew that she had but one choice left. She must summon the other warriors to the well and transport them through. It would be difficult on her and likely use up all of her strength reserves, but it was necessary. She would be able to restore her strength knowing that they were present to protect and heal the miko. However, their decision would be difficult. For once she transported them through; they could not be returned to their home. All parties would be stuck in this time period, forever.

Another sob from the girl pulled at Midoriko's heart. What suffering this child had endured. Kagome was this world's last hope, she needed to remain alive. Midoriko was unsure of what would happen now if a youkai possessed the jewel, but the feeling she got when thinking about it did not bode well for this world. With that on her mind she returned to inside the jewel to prepare herself for the trial to come.

X-X-X-X-X

One the other side of the well, night crept slowly over the lands. The fiery reds and yellows from the sunset melting into the cool recesses of the night sky. The three warriors Midoriko sought had finally come into the village from working in the fields. Surrounding Kaede's campfire they joined in an evening meal and light conversation.

Inuyasha stared into the crackling cooking fire, an unsettled feeling in his gut. Last week he had the worst feeling wash over him. Kagome was in danger and there was nothing he could do. He could sense her fear as if she were still in his own world. Some connection had remained, although he was unable to reach her. The well had sealed shortly after she had gone through. His worst nightmare had come true. She was lost to him. The one thing in his life that had actually gone right. Kagome did not seal the well, that nuch he knew. She would not leave him or betray him, she had wanted to come back. Even leaving a few of her belongings, certain of her own return. What had happened to her all those months ago? Had the jewel sealed the well? That was impossible. Kagome had purified the jewel and promised that it could never be used for evil again. She had purified it before he even had made it back to the group.

"_Inuyasha, you're stuck being hanyou! I purified the jewel. I guess you'll just have to put up with a girl who loves you just the way you are!"_ He could remember the grin on her face when she had told him that.

Her greatest fear always being that he would use the jewel to become youkai. He had given up on that aspiration years before. Kagome had given him a sense of contentment. If she loved him for himself, why did he need to change? Plus, he had always feared what his youkai self would do to her and the others. She had been so brave, all of them had, he would not risk what he had found to fulfill an egocentric wish of days past.

He left the small hut and his friends to seek refuge from the night in his usual spot. High in the branches he settled in for another night filled with her face. His eye lids grew heavy and his heart fluttered as he caught the first glimpse of her in his dreams. She was sitting on the edge of the well. Her hair blowing softly in the wind. She turned and smiled at him, eyes twinkling in the sunlight. Soon, her features began to change and a slightly older woman appeared. Her face was familiar to him as well, but who she was he could not remember.

"Inuyasha," the woman called to him.

He approached, unsure of her intentions, but calmed by her presence. As he drew near, her features became recognizable. It was the woman from the petrified remains at Sango's village. Midoriko, the creator of the jewel of four souls.

"Inuyasha, you are needed elsewhere." Her soothing voice floated to his ears.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Kagome needs you Inuyasha." She spoke once more.

"Kagome! Is she hurt? What happened to her? Where is she?" He cried out, anxious to find out what had happened to the girl.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Another voice called out behind the hanyou.

Turning, Inuyasha saw the approach of Miroku. Sango followed closely with the small nekomata perched on her shoulder. Coming to stand beside him, the group was surprised to see Kirara bound down from Sango and happily into the arms of the long dead miko.

"Kirara! Have you been a good girl? I must commend you on your choice of humans." Midoriko affectionately rubbed the feline in her lap. Looking up she studied the individuals before her. All were worthy in their own right. She would not have to worry about the decision she was making.

"Kirara?" Sango asked, unsure of the feline's attention from the woman before her.

"Hmm, Kirara and I battled together long before she decided to follow you Sango. She is an excellent companion isn't she." Midoriko smiled again as she rubbed the cat's fur.

"Kirara, you...?" Sango paused realization dawning on her, "That's why you would always sneak off to the cave. I can remember her spending many nights in there. In fact, that is were we first met."

Kirara 'meowed' her own agreement to the statement. She nuzzled her former companion once more before returning to the shoulder of her new one.

"Right, I don't have much time. I sealed the well when Kagome returned to her own era, I was attempting to return things to the way they were. Regardless of my intentions, all is not well on the other side. Kagome needs protection. The jewel's presence in her time has been awakening many sleeping youkai. She requires her warriors once more." Midoriko paused letting her words sink into the three.

"Well, let's get going wench!" Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently, eager to pass through the well.

"Yes, let's not waste time." Miroku chimed in.

"A word of caution friends." Midoriko's stern voice silenced the two men. "Once I transport you through the well, I will not have the ability to return you to this world. You will have to live an eternity in her world. Do not make this decision in such haste. Although Kagome needs you, it must be you who decides what you are willing to sacrifice."

"Never return?" Sango whispered, thinking intently on the implications of what the priestess was offering them.

"Eternity? What do you mean by this Midoriko-sama?" Miroku asked, unsure of her meaning.

"The jewel of four souls has been altered. Kagome purified it, but for some reason my soul remains within its boundaries. I have been granted a duty by higher powers to protect the jewel at all costs. As humans, your lives would end before the jewel's. Your lifespans would need to be altered to match that of the evil you defend the jewel against. This is not saying you would be immortal either. You will be just as susceptible to death as the evil you fight against. I offer you, as protectors of the jewel, to freeze your aging. Should you accept, you will not age a moment longer in her world. Forever will you be charged with the duty of protecting the jewel. Protecting it until the day it can be rid from this world entirely." Midoriko's words fell on the silent trio.

Sango's thoughts were racing. She had already decided to go through the well. She had nothing left in this world. Her family had been slain years earlier by the deceit of Naraku and Kohoku had fallen six months ago. Kagome and her friends were her family now. It was the word 'eternity' that frightened her. Was she willing to give her life to the jewel, to protect a world she did not know? Her eyes lifted to gaze into the determined eyes of her companions. Miroku grasped her hand, as if reading her thoughts.

"Sango, it seems that perhaps we were born into this world for a greater purpose. Do not forget who rid this world of the evil that threatened to consume it. Our job is not finished. Kagome needs us. We must rise up to the challenge, climb from the darkness of our pasts here and straight into the light of Kagome's world." Miroku pulled the taijiya into his arms holding her tightly as he gazed back at the priestess before her.

"I will accept the charge of protector. I have nothing in this world to hold me to it, other than Sango and Inuyasha. Kagome has given us so much; I will not abandon her in her time of need." He nodded in certainty at the priestess.

"I too accept the duty." Sango pulled out of the comforting embrace to look boldly and bravely into the eyes of the priestess. "I owe it to my family to continue protecting the jewel as they had for so long. The last of an honorable family, I will continue their legacy."

Kirara meowed in agreement once more, nuzzling the legs of her companian. Excitedly she ran towards the well and jumped onto the ledge. Sitting, she waited for the others to follow.

"Inuyasha, your decision I await." Midoriko looked expectantly at the hanyou before her.

"Feh, like you even need to ask." He stepped forward and placed one foot on the ledge of the well. "Let's get going already."

With one small grunt he launched himself over the edge and landed on the bottom of the well. Looking at his surroundings, he was surprised to see that he was not at the bottom of the well, but rather underneath the tree he had fallen asleep in. He quickly returned to Kaede's hut to see the others. Flipping up the covering of the door, he was greeted by Sango and Miroku who were both sitting up in bed, staring at each other in confusion.

"Did you guys...?" Inuyasha questioned breaking the silence.

"Midoriko!" Sango and Miroku offered up in unison.

"So it wasn't just me." Sango whispered to herself as she got up and grabbed her clothes to change into.

All of the commotion had awakened Kaede and she quickly joined them in the living area. She was shocked to see them hastily gathering their belongings and changing.

"What is the matter Inuyasha? Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Feh!" Inuyasha could not muster anything better to say; too anxious was he to see Kagome.

"Midoriko-sama came to us in our dreams. Kagome and the jewel need protection in her world. It seems we have been elected as guardians of the priestess Kagome and the jewel. Kaede-sama we will not be returning. You must say our goodbyes to those we knew in this world." Miroku offered up the hasty explanation to the old woman as he gathered his staff and prepared to make a hasty exit.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us Kaede-baachan. We will be sure to tell her your greetings. Oh, tell Shippo about this too. Perhaps he can look us up in her time." Sango dressed in her slayers' armor, grabbed her change of clothes and weapon before coming to stand in front of the old woman.

"I see." Kaede reflected upon the words of the monk and slayer. "So Midoriko-sama was not allowed to rest after all. This does not bode well for Kagome's world if the kami have decided to confine Midoriko-sama to the jewel still. Be careful children. I will pray for you."

Miroku and Sango nodded as they hurried out of the hut and onto the back of the neko outside. Inuyasha turned back before exiting to say his farewells to the gentle miko he had known for years.

"Kaede, Thank you." He smiled slightly as she acknowledge his simple sentiments.

Soon, the group was inside of the bone eaters well, awaiting their final transport through time. Small pink globes began to drift up towards them from the bottom of the well. Then, a swirling pink cloud engulfed them and they felt the sensation of falling. As soon as it had begun, it was over. Looking up they were in the well still, but above was the roof of a building.

"It's about bloody ass time!" Inuyasha muttered before jumping clear out of the well.

Sango and Miroku were quick to follow with the help of the hanging ladder. Anticipation and worry overtook them as they took their first steps into the world of the future.


	3. Arrival

**Arrival**

Midoriko slumped into the confines of the jewel. Her task was accomplished now that the warriors had safely passed through the barrier. It was time for her to rest again. She herself had been chosen by the kami to be the guide for these four individuals. Vaguely aware of their reasons, she had complied with their wishes. After all, she was a priestess, a humble servant to the kami who held this world as their own.

The jewel had been altered during the purification. Kagome had purified the evil from it, but the jewel had retained a life force of its own. Midoriko was certain that in the wrong hands, the jewel would cause much destruction to rain down upon this fragile world. Her duties were to train Kagome to utilize the powers she had, as well as act as councilor and adviser for the group. Looking upon the miko she was to watch over, she worried about the trials to come. The miko was as fragile as the world she had been chosen to protect. Midoriko yawned wearily as she waited for the others to reach Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us." Miroku called out , hurrying to catch up to the hanyou in his newly discovered and very unfamiliar surroundings.

Inuyasha paused in the main area of the shrine, ears twitching nervously as his senses filtered through the assault of smells and sounds. He moved to crouch beside the faintly stained earth in the middle of the courtyard. His hands fell to the ground, lightly brushing over the area.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, sensing the hanyou's intensity.

"Blood!" He answered coldly. "It smells like her family!"

"Do you think?" Sango's heart was racing.

Images of her father and the other villagers' last moments flashed through her mind. Freshly made graves lined the outer wall of the burnt village, each marked with wild flowers. Kagome had paid such honor to her family and the villagers through their simple burials. The attention she had paid to each had not gone unnoticed by the taijiya. Sango prayed that the same fate had not befallen her younger friend. Such a tragedy would devastate the kind hearted miko.

"We need to find her. Inuyasha can you smell where Kagome is?" Miroku question his friend.

Inuyasha's ears twitched a final time, before he turned on his heels and headed in the direction of the ancient burial site on the Shrine's property. Kagome's scent was strongly mingled with that of fresh soil and death. His heart pained him as he sped in the direction of her scent.

Midoriko waited until she heard the Inuyasha and the others approach. She could not rest until she was certain that Kagome was safely in their care. Her eyes closed; fighting her desire to sleep she cracked them open. A form clad in red rushed towards the unconscious young miko collapsed on the graves of her family. When the hanyou was holding Kagome, she finally let herself slip into a rejuvenating slumber.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out when he reached her unconscious form.

"Oh no!" Sango whispered, coming to halt a few feet from Inuyasha. What she saw now confirmed her suspicions. It appeared that a similar fate had indeed transpired to the Higurashi family. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Inuyasha cradle the broken miko in his arms. Kagome looked terrible, dirt caked her black dress and matted her lovely hair. She appeared pale and thin, no doubt having endured much in the last three months.

"Kagome! Inuyasha, we must take Kagome inside where she can rest properly." Miroku offered, taking in the scene before him.

"Who did this to her? Why are her mother and brother buried in the ancient burial ground? Why won't she wake up?" Inuyasha mumbled into the hair of his beloved. He rocked her slight body trying to gain comfort in being reunited with her.

He had been crushed at the sight that had greeted him upon his return. Sorrow filled his soul when he realized whose graves she was lay on. Two gentle beings had been crushed. When he found out who had caused such tragedy, they would pay. He made a silent vow to the family he had known, before lifting Kagome up.

Miroku and Sango moved off to the side to allow the hanyou to pass. They followed intently behind him, both gravely concerned for their friends. Soon they were walking through the courtyard and heading towards the Higurashi residence. Inuyasha skillfully opened the front door and headed up the stairs towards Kagome's room. Kirara took up a position of lookout at the entrance to ensure the safety of all.

As Inuyasha laid her upon the bed, he noticed Kagome's eyes fluttering. She began muttering incoherently, broken statements emerging from her lips. Covering her with a blanket, he watched as her head slowly turned from one side to the other. Thin beads of perspiration began forming on her brow adding a translucent shimmer to her pale skin.

It all seemed vaguely familiar, the sights and sounds, the feeling in her stomach. Kagome was certain that she had experienced this scenario before. She found herself sitting beneath the ancient limbs of the Goshinboku, reflecting on the past she had been blessed to experience.

"_Inuyasha..._" she thought to herself, staring at the distant well house that was across the courtyard. The past two weeks had not been easy, but she was a survivor and she would continue on, no matter how difficult it would be.

Casually her fingers found their way to caress the dull pink jewel she still wore around her neck. It had become habit to wear the ancient necklace, purified as it was, she really didn't need to keep it with her. Still, it comforted her and reminded her of the time she had spent in the feudal era.

So deep in her thoughts, Kagome had not noticed the approach of a disturbing presence. A small and weak youkai confronted her in front of the tree. The rat youkai stood upon his hind legs, trying his best to be intimidating. A long bony finger stretched out from leathery hands to point at the young miko.

"So it is true." His hoarse voice cracked as he slowly closed the distance between himself and the girl.

"Uhhh, are you talking?" Kagome was a little shocked to find a rat that could communicate with her in modern Japan. Had she still been in the feudal era, she would not have even batted an eyelid. His small stature did not frighten her; truly he was no more than a talking rat.

"You are a miko." He stated 'matter of factly'.

"You mean I was a miko. I gave up that job weeks ago." She commented.

"You lie! I can sense your powers!" He croaked, growing angry at the girl. "You are the miko who has returned the Shikon no Tama to this world."

"The Shikon...you mean this useless thing?" Kagome still held up the jewel that was secured around her neck. "You're kidding right? The jewel has no power now. It was purified."

"Nay! Can't you sense the power that flows from it still?" The rat's beady eyes stared at the jewel greedily. Glancing back at the girl who held it, he noticed the confused look on her face. Realizing that she truly did not know the full potential of the jewel, he decided to use this information to his best advantage. His only hope of gaining the jewel was to trick her, for he would stand no chance against her spiritual powers.

"Mmmmmmm ... My mistake. Perhaps my old mind was betraying me." The rat youkai stuttered, trying to recover from his former outburst. "Tell me child, how did you come to hold such a beautiful necklace?"

"I, um, I got it from a friend." Kagome was now wary of the rat since the sudden change in his disposition. Instincts had kicked in moments before and she finally was aware of the faint demonic energy that flowed around him. Something wasn't right with the situation. Why had he just said that the Shikon jewel was still powerful? How had he come to find her? Had he truly sensed the jewel or was it just coincidence?

"A friend! My, what a lucky girl you are. May I look at the jewel?" The rat's eyes never once left the jewel.

"I'm not sure; I promised him that I would never take it off." She awaited the rat's reaction, planning to base her next actions upon it.

"What!" He cried out initially before realizing the error of his ways. "I mean, surely he would not mind if you did just once."

"I know, why don't you join me for a cup of tea? I would be glad to show you once we are inside. The wind has made it a little cold out here." Kagome's mind was racing. A real youkai was alive and trying to get the jewel from her. Instinctively she sought out her bow. If there was one youkai, there could be more. Luckily she had been confronted with this pitiful one first. She would turn his trick around on him.

"Oh, why yes! Tea would be lovely!" The rat grinned wickedly as Kagome stood and began leading him in the direction of the house. He couldn't believe this change of events. This naive miko was actually going to give him the jewel. Had she been a miko from the past, he was sure he would have been no more than a pile of ash by now.

Kagome led the way towards the house, but paused at the door of the Shrine's antique shed. Grandfather had stashed her bow inside, reveling in the history it now contained. The rat was too caught up in his own devious plot to notice her casually step into the building and grab her bow and quiver.

"Do you want to tell me why you're really here youkai?" Kagome questioned the rat as she secured the quiver around her shoulder and notched an arrow on her bow.

"What? When did you? Damn woman! You will pay now! You should have just turned over the jewel when you had the chance!" Despite his daring words, he was making a fast retreat away from the girl.

"I don't think so!"

Kagome drew back her arrow in one fluid movement and released. A pink glow trailed the missile as it plunged into the body of the rat youkai. Sizzling, the youkai could barely get out a squeal before he was nothing more than ash in the wind. Lowering her bow, Kagome still felt uneasy. Since when did youkai exist in modern Japan? Apparently they did and this thought did not sit well with her. Neither did the youkai's knowledge of the jewel. What was this nonsense about her being the miko who returned the Shikon no Tama to modern Japan? She had purified the jewel; hadn't she? With an anxious feeling, she returned to the house, ensuring that she brought the bow with her.

"Mom, Grandfather?" Kagome called out upon entering her home. "I really need to talk to you."

Silence was her only answer. Kicking off her shoes, she ventured further in her home in search of her family. Turning a corner, she thought she heard someone calling out to her.

"Kagome" The voice called faintly to her.

"Mom? Grandfather? Where are you?" She called out again.

"Kagome"

"I'm here! In the kitchen." Where was the voice coming from? She could hear it more clearly now, but it did not belong to anyone in her family. She listened carefully, concentrating on its origin and the person it belonged to.

"Kagome!"

It sounded closer now and since it was louder than before she was able to distinguish that it was male. The deep voice was something she was familiar with. She racked her brain trying to put a face to the voice.

"Kagome! Wake up please. I'm here now."

"Inu...Yasha?" She whispered confused by the light that was filtering through her semi opened eyes.

"Kagome? Can you hear me?"

"I ... the light. It's so bright in here." She fought the blinding pain and tried to allow her eyes to adjust to the light.

She struggled to sit up and soon found a strong hand assisting her to an upright position. Arms braced on her knees, she hung her head successfully shielding her sight from most of the bright light. Her eyes adjusted slightly and she raised her head, only to find herself staring into amber orbs.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was barely audible.

"Hey, were you going to sleep forever?" He was playful with her, but she could see the deep look of concern on his face.

"Are we at Kaede's village Inuyasha?" She asked quietly, still unable to get her bearings.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango rose from the resting spot she had taken up on Kagome's floor.

"Sango! Is Miroku here too?" She asked, her voice raspy from her dry throat.

"Yes! We are all here! I'm so glad you are feeling better." Sango smiled warmly at her friend.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called softly, after regaining her attention he continued. " We're not at the village. We're at your house."

"My house?" Kagome was still confused. If they were at the house, then how come Miroku and Sango were there too? They couldn't pass through the well.

"Yes Kagome. Much has transpired since you fell unconscious." Sango offered trying her best to make Kagome understand.

"Oh, well I guess I should go tell mom that you will all be spending the night." Kagome wasn't sure why they both suddenly seemed so concerned and saddened. She was about to stand when Inuyasha reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Kagome, don't you remember?" He asked delicately, not wanting to upset her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, but the hollowness was quickly returning to her. Red filled her thoughts as if triggered by his question. Screams shocked her ears as she remembered their faces. Empty eyes taunted her sanity, fading into dark holes and finally the earth. Looking down at herself, she remembered clearly. The dirt that still clung to her black dress was all the evidence she needed. It hadn't been a strange nightmare. She wasn't in Kaede's safe hut surrounded by her friends. The nightmare continued. All strength left her as she broke into violent sobs, crumbling into the arms of her savior.

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have left me reviews! Special thanks to kokoronagomu who has been kind enough to beta my works! Don't forget to review!!! ;p**


	4. New Times Old Friends

**New Times, Old Friends**

Resting on the floor with her back against one wall Sango smiled as Kagome sighed and sunk deeper into the warm water. Steam clung to the air, fogging the mirror and beading like little pearls on the counter tops and walls. She had insisted on helping Kagome clean away the few days of dirt that had clung to her body. In the weakened state Kagome had been in, Sango was wary of letting the girl bathe alone.

"Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me? What for, I haven't done anything?" Sango was puzzled by the girls remark.

"Well, to tell you the truth Sango, its because of what you did when we first met. You inspired me just now as I remembered the past." Kagome continued as she watched her confused friend. "You see, I was thinking about Mom and Souta. When they were killed I had wanted to give up. I have walked around in a daze for the past week, not caring whether I lived or died myself. Before you arrived I actually called out to the evil around me to finish me off. I thought I had lost everything. When I woke up though, Inuyasha, Miroku and you were all here. Somehow you made it to me when I needed you the most."

"Kagome, we would have been here sooner if we had been able too." Sango was still remorseful about her inability to stop the tragedy that had transpired in modern Japan.

"I know Sango." Kagome's eyes began to mist before she brought a wet hand up to rub them. "After seeing you though, I began to remember what happened to you. The way you sprang back from despair and pushed your body to its limits, all in an attempt to honor your family. It made me think. I don't want to let the evil in this world devour me. I want to fight Sango. I want to honor my family just like you did. I want to protect the people in this world from suffering like we have."

Sango was taken back by the strength and fortitude displayed by her friends words. Kagome would be alright, she would fight now no matter what. Standing from her spot on the floor, Sango grabbed a towel and went over to assist Kagome out of the tub.

"I'm glad to hear that Kagome. I was worried that this would crush you, if anything, it has made you stronger. We will all honor our families Kagome! Together we will find out what our future holds."

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey Kagome."

Inuyasha carefully inspected the newly cleaned miko in font of him. In her shorts and tank top, he could see evidence of her month's struggles on her skin. The last battle had left a large scrape on her leg, as well as gravel rash on her forearm. Slight bruising was still visible around the injuries indicating a fall or impact. Dark circles had formed under her eyes; a testimony to her stress in the past weeks. She had lost weight too, causing her appearance to be one of frailty. He was worried about her mental health as well, but Sango's words to him as he waited for Kagome to dress, had reassured him to some degree. Kagome was hurting, but she was beginning to heal both physically and emotionally. Now that they were all together once again, she would be able to focus on herself rather than everyone else. He had promised long ago that he would protect her and Midoriko had allowed him to keep that promise. Reunited with her, he made a solemn vow to never again let her be taken from him.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou before her, smiling slightly as she made room for him to sit on the bed beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, cautiously sitting down.

She smiled sadly up at him, then leaned her back against the wall. She reached over for a pillow, hugging it in her lap.

"Yeah, I feel much better."

An awkward silence stretched between them. Inuyasha was unsure of what to say to her. She had been through so much and the grief she must be experiencing was just as trying. Anything he could now say surely would not help matters. He had never been good with words, and being around Kagome made it even more difficult to express himself. What would one say to someone who had just lost everything? 'Sorry 'bout your luck?' He knew how much Kagome loved her family. Hell, he had loved her family. They had taken him into their lives without so much as a second thought. Warm and accepting, this was the one place he had always felt like he truly belonged. This house and the people who filled it had been home for him; home some five hundred years in the future.

The scent of salt in the air brought him out of his thoughts. Turning to Kagome he could see that she was staring at him intently, mist filling her tired eyes.

"How did you? I mean... you came." Her last two words barely made it to his sensitive ears.

"Midoriko came to me in a dream. She came to all of us actually. Before I knew it, she had transported us through the well. I knew though Kagome, I could feel your distress. A week ago I felt it, almost as if you were somewhere close to me. I never stopped hoping I could reach you. If it took me 500 years I would find you." Blushing deeply he reached over Kagome's shoulder to draw her snuggly to his side. He felt the tension she had been carrying around on her shoulders, slowly start to melt away as she relaxed into his body.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I always hoped you would find me. I had expected an older you to come to my rescue. I would be lying though if I said I never lost hope. Especially this past week." She shivered slightly as their eyes flashed in her mind once more. The vision faded when she was suddenly jerked over into the hanyou's lap.

"Kagome, I promise I won't leave your side ever again." Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head, tightening his hold on her slightly.

For the first time in months, Kagome smiled. Her hands clenched at his robes, trying with all her might to pull herself closer to him. She missed this connection she had with him. True, he rarely displayed such open affection for her, but he always seemed to know when she needed it the most. She was content to just sit in his lap and let him hold her. This small act alone was helping to sooth her tortured soul. She felt herself starting to fall asleep when a very loud growl made her jump.

"What was that?" She instantly was on edge, expecting another evil youkai to come bursting through her window. She turned to Inuyasha, bemused when she saw the sheepish look on his face.

"Inuyasha! Was that your stomach?"

"What! It's been forever since I ate!" His grinned widened when he saw the faintest bit of mirth start to twinkle in her formerly burnt out eyes. "Do you have any ramen, Kagome? I've had the worst cravings for it since you left."

Her laughter was genuine as she stood from the bed. Inuyasha was quick to follow, standing beside her he embraced her once again in a tight bear hug.

"We'll help you get through this Kagome. I promise."

"I know Inuyasha." Her smile softened, but a loud growl from her own stomach made the smile stretch widely across her face.

"Let's get something to eat!" She giggled as she moved out of his embrace and headed towards the door.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome let herself forget the past week that seemed to forever plague her thoughts as she prepared a modest meal for the group. She listened intently as Miroku explained how Midoriko had visited them in their dreams and all of the events that had transpired there after. Sango was busy petting Buyo on the couch, while Kirara gave the other feline some nasty looks. Inuyasha had sat at the table half listening while he impatiently awaited his ramen.

"Alright, it's ready." Kagome placed the last dish on the table and finally joined the others.

"Mmm, smells wonderful Kagome!" Sango enthusiastically praised her friends cooking.

"Ah yes, another one of Kagome's wonderful home cooked meals." Miroku smiled at the hostess.

Both Sango and Miroku turned and looked expectantly at their other companion. They laughed heartily when they saw Inuyasha had already 'woofed' down half of his ramen. A single noodle hung down his face as looked back and glared at them.

"What!"

"He never changes does he my dear Sango!" Miroku chanced a quick grope at the bottom that was seated so very close to his own.

'THWAP'

"Neither do you!" Sango muttered angrily, shuffling herself farther away from the wandering hands of the monk.

"Tell me Kagome, is your world filled with as many mysteries as your house?" Miroku asked, still rubbing the bright red hand print on his face.

"Mysteries?" She asked back.

"You told us about so many wonderful things in your time, but nothing could have prepared us for what we found when we got here. There are so many different sights and sounds. You have water, both hot and cold, that flows freely in your house. There is that box like thing in the other room that has small people trapped inside. Where are those voices coming from?" Miroku was looking around the room trying to located the noise.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle again. It must be so odd for Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha had always been so caught up in trying to get her to go back that he had never payed attention to the advancements of her time. Miroku and Sango were both inquisitive though and were more likely to want to learn about everything unfamiliar to them.

"I guess I never went into details about my time did I. The only thing I ever took through the well was my textbooks and bathing supplies. That one time I did take my camera, but I never remembered to show you the photos once I had them developed." She smiled as she continued. "That box in the living room is called a television. It broadcasts images of people at another location so we can see them. They're not actually inside the box. That noise is actually a radio. It does the same thing as a T.V. but it is only able to transmit sound. Indoor plumbing is standard in every home now too." Kagome could only hope that they understood.

"Inuyasha, why did you never tell us about all of the conveniences of Kagome's world?" Miroku asked the hanyou.

"Feh! Who cares! The only thing that matters is that we protect the jewel, remember!" he growled back.

"Well yes, but we must educate ourselves about her world." Sango offered up, eager to try some of the wonderful devices of Kagome's.

"I guess I could rent some videos from the library about history and the technology we have. Tomorrow we'll worry about that. How about we watch a movie tonight and then get some rest? I'm beat!" Kagome offered her idea as she rose and began to clear the table.

"Wonderful idea Kagome. Moovee? Sounds exciting." Miroku pondered the word.

X-X-X-X-X

The group spent the remainder of the evening watching a movie, Kagome doing her best to keep a running commentary of what was happening. She pointed out objects and gave the group descriptions and names for each. By the end of the movie, Miroku and Sango had seen what much of modern Japan looked like. They had been astounded by the cars and airplanes as well as the guns and other modern weapons. The huge office buildings and apartments had been an eye opener for the two. Miroku had nearly fallen out of his chair when the fifteen second sex scene had played out on screen. Sango and Inuyasha had both turned a deep shade of crimson and left quickly to refill their glasses. Buyo and Kirara had finally given up their grudges and were curled up together on the empty recliner when the credits began to roll.

"Oh, my! I'm exhausted!" Kagome yawned as she stood up and stretched. "I guess I should get some blankets for you guys. Where would you like to sleep? I could change the sheets on Mom's and Souta's beds."

"Thanks Kagome, but we'll be fine down here. I'd rather sleep on the familiar floor tonight." Sango replied back, yawning herself.

"Sango, you are always welcome to share my bed. Perhaps we could..." Miroku began only to be cut off by another thump on the head.

"Don't even think it monk!" Sango blushed as the scene from the movie replayed in her mind.

Kagome laughed as she went to dig some blankets out of the closet. This afternoon had been a healing experience for her. Her friends' excitement to discover her world had brought a welcomed distraction. Tonight would be another milestone for her if she could get through it; the end to a heartbreaking week for her. Tomorrow would be the dawning of a new day and the first page in the next chapter of her life.

She had quickly brought the bedding to Sango and Miroku and assisted in preparing their evening resting spots. Kagome wandered through the house locking doors and turning off lights; reaching the stairs she paused to say her good nights to Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Turning out the last light downstairs she made her way up to her own room.

Opening her bedroom door, she was not surprised to find Inuyasha sitting in the open window. Fiery amber eyes reached out to hers when she turned from shutting the door. She hadn't bothered to ask Inuyasha were he would be staying, naturally assuming that he would take up guard in her room as usual.

"You want a blanket or anything?" She asked as she crawled into bed.

"Feh!" He turned his attention back out the window. Scanning the area with his keen hearing and sharp sense of smell. He watched Kirara exit the house, obviously starting her night patrol.

"Night Inuyasha." Kagome yawned out the words, making them barely understandable. With in a few minutes, exhaustion had claimed her.

Inuyasha waited for the steady rise and fall of her chest, before making his way to her bed. Squatting down he lifted one knee to rest his arm; shifting his sword he braced it in front of him. He would guard her until the rays of the morning sun filtered through the window.

"Maa... ma" Kagome mumbled in her sleep.

Her breathing became erratic and her heartbeat spiked. Inuyasha could sense her fear even before she began to thrash wildly in bed. Suddenly her body began to shake in pure terror before she let out a blood curdling scream and bolted upright. He was beside her in an instant, comforting her as her body was racked with violent sobs. Endless minutes passed until her heartbeat slowed and breathing regulated.

"Inuyasha?" A wobbly voice called out to him.

"Yeah Kagome?" He was glad her crying had finally stopped.

"Will you stay with me until morning? I think I would sleep better knowing you were right... beside me." She hesitated at the last, fearful he would not stay.

"Anything for you." He replied simply before lowering them both to the bed.

Inuyasha drew the covers up and pulled Kagome tightly against him. Kagome lay her head on his chest and wrapped her hands tightly into the fire rat. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was lulling her back to sleep; fearful of the nightmares, she fought to stay awake. A gentle hand raised to caress her hair and a low growl vibrated deep inside Inuyasha's chest. Kagome found the noise oddly comforting, and the constant pull on her hair was doing wonders to calm her fears. Finally she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha laid there in the silence listening to Kagome's breathing. Wrapped securely in his arms, she had finally submitted to the night. An hour had past and she had not been bothered by another nightmare. Satisfied that Kagome would rest easily for the remainder of the evening, he let his eyes close. Kirara would be out all night and he was confident that she would alert them to any danger. Miroku had also constructed a barrier around the Shrine property thus providing them all with some safety through the night. He would not sleep deeply that night, but he would allow himself to rest slightly.

X-X-X-X-X

The sun filtered through the window, warming the two who slept snuggly together. Kagome stretched as she woke, her hand trailing across something furry and unfamiliar in her bed. With a start she sat up, trying to get her bearings and searching for the strange object. Blinking her eyes rapidly to clear the sleep from them, she was surprised when they focused on two white triangles. Inuyasha smiled smugly at her, grinning as her cheeks became stained with an attractive shade of red.

"Morning sleepy head." He yawned before sitting up himself.

"You stayed all night?" She asked as she fully expected him to be sitting back in the window when she awoke.

"Feh! Your bed's comfortable." He soon found the heat rising in his own cheeks. Quickly he stood so he could hide his blush from her.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled before getting up herself and heading in the direction of the bathroom.

Kagome made her way downstairs to meet the others. She smiled happily as she entered the living room, finding Sango and Miroku folding the blankets neatly. Inuyasha was lounging on the couch, likely smirking at the red hand print that still marred the monk's face. Kagome was about to make her way into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Kirara quickly weaved through the human obstacles to take up a first offensive at the door. Initially her hair stood on end and she growled menacingly, but soon she quieted and sat at the door, waiting for it to be opened.

"I wonder who that could be?" Kagome spoke mostly to herself.

Making her way over to the door, she began to open it without hesitation. Immediately she found herself being pushed behind Inuyasha as the door opened. Protectively he growled at the obvious youkai standing on the front porch of the house. The individual stood just shy of Inuyasha's height and looked slightly younger than even Kagome. It was the red hair that caught them off guard.

"Shippo?" Kagome questioned the green eyes that glistened with tears of joy.


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting in her living room was a child who had grown into a handsome young youkai. Shippo had not only grown in height, but he had matured into an intelligent young gentlemen. If she hadn't known any better she would have assumed he had been raised by a powerful business tycoon. He was wearing elegantly tailored slacks with a white dress shirt and black vest. He kept his hair tied back in a braid that fell just below his shoulder blades. It was his eyes that remained the same though, sparkling emeralds that glinted with mischief.

"Shippo! You're all grown up! I can't believe my eyes." Kagome grinned widely at her long lost surrogate child.

"Feh! He's still a runt!" Inuyasha grunted before smiling at the young youkai.

"Time has changed me!" Shippo smiled back.

"Tell us Shippo, how did you come to find us? What have you been doing these past years?" Miroku inquired to the former child member of their group.

"Actually, I've been watching Kagome for a few years now. I was so young when you left that I couldn't remember the day or year for that matter. None of us could. Five hundred years makes your memory a little fuzzy. The first time I stopped here, Kagome was just a child. I made frequent visits through the years waiting for her to discover the well. Once that finally occurred I knew I only had a few years to wait. I thought it best for Kagome not to see me until after you arrived. So, for the past few years I have been traveling abroad with work. The reports in the paper lately are what made me think that perhaps you had returned." Shippo paused and turned concerned eyes on Kagome.

"The Tokyo Tribune detailed the tragedy that occurred here Kagome. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here sooner. I would have been able to stop what happened." He had been ashamed of his absence when he had read the paper. Anger had boiled over and he rushed back to Tokyo as soon as he could.

"It's okay Shippo. Fate has a funny way of playing out. There is no way you could have known. You were simply doing what you thought best." Hurt eyes looked into his own as she tried to smile comfortingly for him.

"Shippo, you said 'us' before. To whom were you referring?" Miroku inquired once more.

"Oh that's right! Lord Sesshoumaru of course." Shippo took another sip of tea.

"What! That kuso brother of mine is still around!" Inuyasha growled in outrage.

"I think you would be surprised at the change in your brother Inuyasha. I would not be so hasty to condemn the man." Shippo took another sip of tea as the hanyou began to vibrate. Expecting such a reaction, he had purposely played into it. He had missed irritating Inuyasha.

"Listen here runt!" Inuyasha started off, only to be silenced by a menacing glare from the kitsune. A glare that was too familiar to him. Shippo had all but perfected the icy cold stare of his brother.

"Silence. You had best not call me runt anymore. I am after all older than you now Inuyasha. Older and wiser." Glinting eyes where the only clue to his mirth as he imitated the imposing Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She was beside herself as she broke out into hysterical laughter. Miroku and Sango joined in, finding the shocked look on the hanyou's face all too amusing. Shippo was not far behind them, his face lifting into a warm smile.

"Oh that was priceless! You should have seen your face Inuyasha!" Shippo roared with laughter.

Inuyasha was the only one who apparently had not found the antics entertaining. Shippo was soon rewarded with a large fist on the head.

"Ouch! Kagome, Inuyasha's hitting me!" Shippo laughed harder as he imitated himself from long ago.

The reaction between the pair and Shippo's last imitation had the three humans renewing their laughter. Eventually Inuyasha even simmered down to smirk at the group. It was nice to see everyone together again after all.

"So Shippo, what has Sesshoumaru been doing now?" Kagome asked after she had recovered from her fit of laughter.

"He spent his years developing various businesses. Successful in many areas now, he focuses on his international deals. He even embraces humans now, finding them to be more intriguing and less bothersome."

"Feh! He likes humans?" Inuyasha was having a hard time envisioning his cruel brother interacting with humans in a friendly manner.

"Rin taught him that humans were unique creatures. She was the one responsible for the change in the Lord." Shippo smiled fondly thinking of the human child that had taken hold of the cold youkai's heart.

"Rin-chan! What happened to her? Is she still alive somehow?" Kagome was fond of the human child who had followed faithfully at the heels of the dog youkai.

"I'm afraid not, Rin died long ago. She did live a fullfiling life though. Lord Sesshoumaru eventually accepted his role of father. He protected her and educated her as she grew, but eventually he gave up some control to a human man who she fell in love with. It nearly broke Rin's heart as well as Sesshoumaru's when she found out she was barren. All she wanted out of life was a family. Sesshoumaru granted her the gift of a parent, but she wanted a child so badly. We suspected her condition came from being brought back from the dead." Shippo laughed before he continued on. "Actually is was also Rin who made the Lord take me in after you had all left. She and I made his life quite difficult for a long time I imagine. We were like siblings after awhile, constantly bickering and playing at the same time. Lord Sesshoumaru and I were greatly saddened when she finally passed. She brought such joy to all the lives she touched."

"I'm sorry to hear that Shippo." Kagome rested a hand on the kit's arm.

"Anyway, that leads me to what I really need to talk to you about. The jewel." Shippo went straight into the business at hand.

"What about the jewel?" Sango inquired, pouring them all more tea.

"While I was en route to the Shrine I contacted Sesshoumaru-sama to tell him what I know. We have come to the same conclusion. It is unsafe for Kagome to keep the jewel at the shrine. Besides her own safety, the conflict around the jewel would endanger countless lives in Tokyo. It is best if we keep much of the conflict out of the public eye. Most humans are unaware that youkai exist and it is best kept that way. Lord Sesshoumaru has offered to move you all to a secluded location that will provide more protection. He is also offering financial security for living expenses as well as tying up loose ends on legal paperwork for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango."

"I see. I can't just leave the shrine and Tokyo Shippo. Grandfather is still in the hospital here. Mom's and Souta's graves are here. My whole life is here." Kagome balked at the idea of leaving everything familiar to her.

"I understand your fears Kagome," Shippo began "but you must consider what will happen if you stay. The shrine will certainly be destroyed including the graves of your family. Imagine the panic in the masses when suddenly a scenario straight out of science fiction becomes their reality. Youkai and other supernatural beings have hid their identities from humans for centuries now. To allow destruction that is avoidable is unethical. What of your friends here Kagome? We must keep them safe as well."

"I guess you're right Shippo. What about grandfather?" She asked, disheartened about the reality that awaited.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is looking into having him transferred to the location as well. He has a fine staff of physicians at his disposal and they will provide him with the best care possible." He gently squeezed her hand in support, and became amused by the possessive look Inuyasha shot his way.

"Miroku and Sango will need to be educated on the ways of the world as well. You will all require training in modern weaponry. With the advancements in technology, youkai were forced to improve and strengthen their defenses as well. I'm afraid conventional weapons will not be as effective as they once were. The site has fine training facilities and access to all the newest weapons." Shippo greatfully accepted another helping of tea while he waited for everything to sink in.

"New weapons and training. I believe that we are up to the challenge Shippo." Sango offered, excited to learn more about this fascinating time period.

"I knew you would love the idea." Shippo grinned.

"Tell us Shippo, do you know anything about the jewel or what we are up against?" Miroku had been silently listening and deciphering the information he had been given.

"Not entirely, but that leads me to one final thing. I would like to bring in an old friend of mine. She is trustworthy and I believe would have a great deal to offer. She is a researcher of the supernatural who specializes in weaponry." He glanced at Inuyasha who had a very perplexed expression on his face.

"Super...what?" He questioned the kitsune.

"Supernatural. There is a whole other world out there Inuyasha. Far more exists than Japan. There are also more than just youkai. Humans refer to supernatural creatures as beings that possess traits that are inhuman. Most however believe that the these creatures are things of myth and lore. They would be shocked to know that primarily all of their myths and folklore are based on a real creatures." He tried to explain it the best he could. Their experience with these creatures would likely be the best way to educate them.

"Have you spoken to Sesshoumaru about the inclusion of another?" Kagome asked.

"Why the hell does it matter if we have 'his' approval?" Inuyasha was beginning to get irritated with the attention that bastard brother of his was getting.

"Inuyasha! If your brother is taking us in and paying for everything, we had best make sure he is fine with the idea. Plus, he has been around a long time and his wisdom in such matters should be heeded." Kagome scolded the hanyou.

"Feh! Whatever!" He grumbled back.

"I'll make a few calls and arrange everything Kagome. If you'll excuse me..." Shippo stood from his spot on the couch and casually made his way outside. Flipping open his small cell phone he got to work contacting the two people who would set their plans into motion.

"Well, I guess I should start packing. Sango, would you help me?" Kagome was already preparing a list in her head as the taijiya nodded to her.

"Inuyasha, do you think Miroku and you could tackle grandfather's shed? You've been in there before and Miroku should be able to pick out the most valuable antiques. There are boxes in the the last shed near the well house." Kagome asked the hanyou sweetly, batting her eyes in an attempt to work her magic.

Inuyasha hated when she used that look on him. Blushing he nodded before showing Miroku the way to the shed. Sango giggled lightly behind Kagome as they watched the pair exit.

"Still works on him I see." She smiled to see Kagome blushing furiously at her comment. "You know Kagome, you should teach me that look. I think the monk could use tuning in."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome giggled slightly with her friend as they made their way out the shed for some boxes.

X-X-X-X-X

They had spent most of the afternoon packing the valuables from Kagome's home. Shippo had insisted on only packing valuable and sentimental objects as their new home was already fully furnished. Kagome focused on carefully packing up the photos and albums that contained precious memories of her family. Sango and she also boxed her mother's and brother's clothing to be delivered to charity. Kagome kept her mother's jewelry, adding it to the small collection of articles that would make the trip to Sesshoumaru's hideaway. Souta's sports gear and video games were put into the pile to donate. Going through a chest in one storage closet, Kagome discovered her mother's wedding Kimono. Smiling happily she decided to add it to the 'keep' pile after Sango and she had been astonished at its beauty. Everything including the kitchenware and furniture would stay as Shippo had arranged for a caretaker to move in promptly after their departure.

As the day receded into evening, Sango and Kagome finished packing and were resting under Goshinboku. The day had been one of healing. At first she had dreaded going through her family's personal belongs, but it had given her a chance to gain closure. Some parts had actually been fun. True, she had shed tears often through the day, but they were more tears of happiness as she remembered in fondness a memory triggered by a certain possession. It had helped having Sango with her as the taijiya had experienced a loss as great as hers. They had spent some part of the afternoon laughing at various stories Kagome told her about her brother's antics or her mother's scoldings. She would never be able to forget the tragic ending to their lives, but now she felt like she could move on. Concentrating on her wonderful memories rather than their deaths, she would be able to face the upcoming change with an open mind. Kagome smiled brightly as she dropped her head on her friend's shoulder.

"This helped Sango. It brought back so many memories of our times together. I know that they are at peace now and that they wouldn't want me dwelling on what happened." She lifted her head and watched as Miroku and Inuyasha were packing boxes of antiques out of the shed.

"Me too. I had fun listening to your stories. It reminded me of the times I shared with my family. I think today was good for me too!" Sango never realized how healing an experience like today could be. What troubled thoughts that had remained in her heart regarding her own tragic past had slowly disappeared through the day. Listening to Kagome's stories had truly helped her shed the last bit of remorse and despair from her soul.

"Well, it looks like the guys are finishing up. Maybe we should fix something to eat?" Kagome began to rise from her resting spot. Turning she offered Sango a hand up.

"Yeah, those two are probably starving by now!" Sango laughed as she accepted the help up.

X-X-X-X-X

After a quiet evening meal, the group relaxed in the living room recuperating from the busy day they had. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the floor around a short table, while Kagome and Inuyasha had taken up residence on the couch. Kirara and Buyo were again snuggled in a corner chair. Boxes littered the area, awaiting to be moved to their new destination. Kagome sighed heavily thinking about the times she had spent in this home. She was saddened that she would be leaving, but glad to have a fresh start.

Shippo entered the room, snapping shut the cover to his cell phone. He smiled broadly as he announced his news.

"Well, everything is lined up. The moving truck will be here early tomorrow morning and the caretaker will be arriving shortly after that. Sesshoumaru already has your living quarters prepared and is awaiting our arrival. The limo will be here to pick us up late morning." He listed off the details with his fingers.

"Limo! Is Sesshoumaru rich or something?" Kagome gasped in wonder. She had never rode in anything so fancy.

"You could say that." Shippo replied, a knowing grin spreading across his handsome face.

"What about your friend, the researcher?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering their discussion earlier.

"She'll be arriving shortly. I just got off the phone with her and she said she'll be here in about twenty minutes. You're going to like her Kagome. She's been a friend of mine for a few centuries now. She's got a lot of spunk. Sango you'll like her as well. She's a good fighter and doesn't take shit from anyone." He spoke fondly of his friend.

"What about us? Will we like her?" Miroku asked trying to pry more information out of Shippo without being obvious about his thoughts.

"My advice to you Miroku is you had best keep your hands to yourself. She's not as kind as Sango and will likely cut them off." His seriousness implied no mischief. He truly believed that she would dismember the monk if he tried his usual antics on her.

"Point taken!" Miroku was dodging the look of daggers Sango was throwing his way.

"Alright! I guess I'll find some more blankets for our guests. Will you be alright in Souta's room Shippo? I'll put your friend in Mom's room." Kagome hurried upstairs after the quick nod of approval from Shippo.

Twenty minutes later the four where peering through the windows watching as Shippo greeted a women climbing the Shrine steps. She was even in height to Shippo making her taller than Kagome and Sango. It was hard to tell anything else about her as she was clothed in baggy pants and a hooded sweatshirt. Her head was covered with a ball cap, a bandanna covering her hair beneath it. As they neared, you could see a smile on her face, but the ball cap and hood shaded most of her features.

Kagome raced to the door, eager to meet the new addition to their group. Swinging it wide open, she was met with the most amazing luminous gray eyes she had ever seen. Her senses tingled at the unearthly presence of the woman before her.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my friend, Misery. Misery this is Kagome Higurashi."


	6. Misery

**Misery**

The four protectors of the jewel sat cautiously eying the mysterious woman before them. She was seated beside Shippo, still mostly covered by her baggy clothing. Shippo noticed the tension in the air as they sat silently regarding each other. Kagome seemed to be the least unnerved by her strange appearance. Uncomfortable by the unease that stretched between them, Shippo made light conversation.

"Well, what have you been up to lately Misery?" He grinned sheepishly at his old friend.

"Shippo, I just talked to you an hour ago. You already know everything I've been up to!" the woman coolly replied back.

"Fine lets cut to the chase. What the hell is with your outfit? You look like a thug." He chuckled throwing a pillow from the pile of bedding beside the couch.

"Hey! You jerk! Who the hell cares what I'm wearing! It's your fault I look like such a slob. Sending those movers over so early. All my nice clothes are packed idiot." Misery broke out of her reserved behavior to nail Shippo in the right arm.

"That's better. I couldn't stand your act!" He smirked back, enjoying the lessening of tension in the air.

"So, Misery, how did you get to know Shippo?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"You mean this annoying kitsune!" Misery shot Shippo another playful shot in the shoulder. "Well he just so happened to try and play my knight in shining armor, only to have me end up saving the both of us."

"Feh! I knew the little runt still needed a girl to save his ass!" Inuyasha was getting a laugh at the now red faced Shippo.

"Oh if you think that's funny, then I should tell you about the time.." Misery began only to have a hand cover her mouth.

"Alright then, how 'bout we move on. No need to tell all the good stories at one time. Right Missy!" Shippo laughed nervously before sending her an eerie death glare.

"Party pooper." She mumbled before edging back into the couch.

"Excuse me." Sango quietly asked still staring bashfully at the newest member of their group. "I don't mean to be rude, but Miroku and I don't sense a normal youki about you. That, and your appearance is not something we are accustomed to."

Misery sat on the couch given them a somewhat confused look before speaking.

"Normal aura, you mean you can actually pick up on my aura?"

"Miroku has strong spiritual powers and Sango is taijiya. They're from the past remember. They still possess a strong understanding of youkai and other beings." Shippo offered up.

"Oh I see. Well the strangeness about me is probably because I'm not youkai." She grinned back, sticking her tongue out a Shippo.

"Is that why your appearance is different?" Sango asked again.

"Oh! I see what their saying." Kagome now fully understood the problem. "Shippo, they haven't seen anyone that hasn't been Japanese. Misery is obviously of European decent. Meaning she's white! You guys have never seen anyone of another ethnic race before!"

"Euro... what?" Inuyasha stumbled over the strange word.

"European!" Kagome stood up excitedly preparing to give her 'class' a lesson about the modern world. "Europe is a region of the world that is demographically different than Japan. Descendants from this area are mainly Caucasian which means their skin color is light. The world is greatly diversified now with people of all races and skin tones. Black, white, yellow, brown; it doesn't matter though, because we are all the same inside!"

"So you're not from Japan?" Sango asked timidly again.

"I'm from a country called Scotland originally, but the world is my home. I don't tend to stay in one place too long." Misery yawned unexpectedly, quickly covering her mouth to hide it.

"Long day Missy?" Shippo nudged her as if trying to keep her awake.

"Yeah I guess. I spent half the day packing the lab and making sure those idiots you sent didn't break anything. This 'Lord Whatever' best not touch any of it. I'll personally kick his ass if any of my stuff is messed up." She grumbled angrily obviously upset at the thought of her possessions being moved at the demand of someone else.

Inuyasha snickered in the corner, loving the attitude the girl was already having towards Sesshoumaru. Her personality reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He straightened from his resting place to address the odd woman again.

"I can't wait to see you say that to his face. Perhaps that asshole finally has met his match! I think we'll get along just fine!" He continued to snicker imagining the look on Sesshoumaru's face when this spitfire lined him up and let him have it.

"Ya think?" Misery smiled as she yawned once more.

"It's been a long day for all of us. I think we had best get some rest for our long journey ahead of us." Kagome was quick to rise and begin laying out the bedding for Sango and Miroku.

Not long after everyone was settled into their sleeping arrangements. Kagome again padded around the house locking doors and turning off lights. Finally she was entering her room and closing its door. Inuyasha again was waiting faithfully perched in the open window.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded to the smile she shot him after she had shut her door and switched off the lamp.

The moonlight gave them both plenty of visibility in her room. He watched as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She seemed nervous as she sat digging one toe into the carpet. Finally she looked up shyly at him.

"Inuyasha? Would you...?" She blushed and looked away.

"Feh!" He snorted getting down from the window. He knew what she was trying to ask him. He came to stand before her at the side of the bed. "Move over."

Kagome's nervousness left her as she smiled and made room for her hanyou. The thought of nightmares still made her uneasy, but with Inuyasha holding her, the night seemed peaceful. A strong arm snaked out once they were settled, to pull her tightly against him.

"Sleep Kagome, I'm here to keep you safe." He whispered to the girl whose head rested on his chest. All the response he received was the steady breathing from her sleeping form.

X-X-X-X-X

"What! The limousine is here already! I haven't had time to say goodbye to Mom and Souta yet!" Kagome shouted out her protest as she scurried around the house making sure everything was packed and nothing important was being forgotten.

"It's alright Kagome, the driver won't leave until we're ready." Shippo tried to reassure his frantic friend.

"Kagome, I think everything is packed! Why don't we visit your family's graves now?" Sango pulled lightly at her arm trying to calm her and redirect her attention.

"Are you sure Sango? You checked each room right?" Kagome's nerves were clearly visible, the stress etched out on her face.

"I promise. Let's visit your family before you faint." Sango giggled at the frazzled appearance of her companion.

"Fine, lead the way oh fearless one." Kagome gave into Sango's playfulness and with one final look she bid farewell to her home of eighteen years.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Misery all joined the pair as they made their way past the well house and Shrine's outer buildings to the gardens and ancient burial grounds behind the main grounds. Kagome lead the way up the small path to the burial clearing on top of the short hill. Arriving at the top she was shocked at what awaited her. Gone were the piles of dirt that had modestly marked her Mother's and brother's graves. Both were covered in a blanket of bright green grass. Wildflowers flourished and rose bushes had sprouted around the headstones, making it look more like an oasis of beauty rather than a burial spot. The others joined in with looks of amazement.

"Looks like someone couldn't sleep last night." Shippo broke the silence as he turned and grinned at Misery.

"You mean you did all this?" Kagome asked quietly, tears brimming in her doe eyes.

"Yeah, I figured your family would prefer something like this in comparison to the barren earth." Misery added lightly as if it had been a simple task for her.

"This would have taken all night. I didn't hear any trucks bringing in sod or plants or anything. Not to mention the cost, this would have been expensive. This is too much Misery, I don't know what to say." Kagome was crying freely, but a smile graced her lips.

"It took me no time at all." Misery smiled as she stepped forward to a small patch of barren earth. Kneeling down she waved her hand over the area, and no sooner had she finished when a green vine sprung forward from the earth. In a matter of seconds it had matured fully and flowers moved slightly in the breeze.

"Amazing" Miroku and Sango chimed in.

"See, I told you! No time at all!" She grinned mischievously as she stood and moved back to her position beside Shippo.

"Thank you" Kagome launched herself at the woman, holding her close as she wept openly.

Misery was beside herself. She was not used to such emotion and looked very out of place as she roughly patted Kagome's back. One could actually see her unease over the situation. Relief flooded over her as Kagome pulled back and smiled at her.

The four watched as Kagome knelt, offering her family silent goodbye's. Having spent so much time here in the past week, Kagome was content to simply whisper her promises to return often to visit them. Finishing she plucked two flowers to lay on each grave. The heaviness in her heart had lifted slightly and she no longer felt an ache inside. Rather, after seeing the graves so beautifully displayed she felt revitalized. It was almost as if Mom and Souta were smiling down on her, encouraging her to do her best. She felt a warm hand come to rest on her shoulder. Looking up she met those fierce and comforting amber eyes of her savior.

"You ready Kagome?" He asked, offering her his other hand.

"I'm ready!" She grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her into an upright position.

Inuyasha continued to hold her hand as they made their way down the short path back onto the main grounds of the Shrine. Fearful of faltering, Kagome continued straight through the grounds to the shrine steps. She practically ran down taking two steps at a time. So lost in her sentimental thoughts of her home, she barely noticed the beauty of the car that awaited them. It wasn't until Inuyasha paused to cringe before entering the limo she realize where they were.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, almost having to pull the hanyou inside.

"Not one of these stupid things again." He turned green at that thought of riding in a vehicle once more.

"Oh right! I forgot how much you hated cars. Sit next to a window Inuyasha, then we can roll it down if you need fresh air." She smiled affectionately.

"Do I have to ride in it?" He asked squeamishly, giving the wheeled contraption a dirty look.

"Yes Inuyasha, but don't worry. I'll take care of you. I promise." Kagome giggled as he rolled his eyes and sat next to a window. She noticed his blush when she scooted across the seat to settle right next to him.

Sango and Miroku were the next to follow, both awestruck at the vehicle they were climbing inside. Kirara jumped in and found a spot beside Buyo's traveling kennel.

Shippo assisted Misery in before taking the final seat beside the door. Once everyone was settled, the driver started the limo and proceeded to begin their journey to their new home. They drove for some time through the busy streets of Tokyo, before finally edging out of the city. Greeted by open fields and small farming villages they made their way towards their destination.

"Shippo, I can't help but notice that you are suddenly lacking a tail." Miroku noted to the kitsune after the distraction of the city had left their views.

"Concealment." Shippo answered simply.

"Concealment? Why do you conceal your features?"

"Humans in the past have not taken all that well to creatures unlike their own. Hell, my race didn't even take to humans either." Misery began the explanation. "It became necessary for non human creatures to use concealment spells to hide their true form. This allowed them to lead normal lives without fear of persecution from humans. This especially became the case when the hunts began and then when guns were invented."

"Hunts? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, trying to remember her history.

"From the seventieth century on, the spread of Christianity lead to the fear of creatures that they thought held 'demon like' traits. Churches ordered a purge of what they called the 'sinning beasts'. They sought to eliminate out not only those unusual beings, but other cultures and beliefs. Believing that unity would best be achieved by have a common set of beliefs they used this purge as an example for humans and supernatural beings. Before long, the guiding principle had been lost and the purging was used to place fear in the masses and to force them to abandon their pagan or heathen ways. Many innocent lives were lost in those times." Misery stopped to look out the window, a troubled look etched across her features.

"Misery's family fell in those days." Shippo offered up as he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"Once guns became a tool of humans, it was imperative that supernatural beings protect themselves from discovery. So means of concealment where developed. Some chose specific objects to cast the concealment spell on and then wear the objects. A good example of these are rings, necklaces, hair accessories, and earrings. Most have intricate designs on them so keep this in mind when you are in public. It's a good way to shed suspicion on an individual especially since non-youkai like me have different auras or ki. Shippo has a concealment tattoo, designed and inked by me. Since he is a highly intelligent youkai, he can will the design to grant him either visible or concealed features." Misery explained while Shippo rolled up his sleeve to show off the design.

"I see, tell me then Misery-sama, what exactly are you?" Miroku asked, still somewhat puzzled by the fact that youkai were not the only nonhuman beings around.

"I'm Nephilim." She paused letting the others grasp the word.

"Nephilim?" Kagome mouthed the word, not recognizing it at all.

"My grandmother was a pagan worshiper, while grandfather is the Prince of Hell's northern lands who controls the elements of earth." Misery paused again to check their progress through the window."After the identity of their child was discovered she was cast among humans. My mother followed in her mother's footsteps and also fell in love with a fallen angel. "

"So you are a cross between a fallen angel and a hanyou woman?" Kagome asked finally.

"Correct. Because of her heritage, I'm much more powerful than any other Nephilim. I was hated by both sides of my blood. Humans did not fully embrace me and neither did the fallen angels." She smiled sadly at the last statement.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly. "Inuyasha is just like you too Misery, half youkai and half human."

"Well then he will be happy to hear the following. The twentieth century was a good time for mixed creations like us. Advancements have made it easy for us to blend in and lead relatively normal lives. I haven't had any trying times since the around 1890. The new millennium is fast proving to be an excellent time for us. All supernatural beings have begun to embrace us because their numbers are diminishing and beings of mixed heritage are flourishing. Being half human has its benefits!" She smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"We're here!" Shippo jumped into the conversation to announce their arrival.

Five faces quickly turned to peer intently out the windows to catch the first glimpse of Lord Sesshoumaru's secret hideaway.


	7. Of Brother's and Wardrobes

**A/N: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read and review my work. It means the world to me. Thank you to Sailor Draca, Lady Cash, chanda, CatLover260, psyco chick32, and Sayuriko for all your great support. Special thanks to kokoronagomu who has been my editor as well as a source for information and inspiration.**

**Of Brother's and Wardrobes**

Kagome gasped in awe at the old two story feudal era castle. Apparently Sesshoumaru had continued ties to old traditions. The grounds were landscaped beautifully and the gates displayed the Lord's symbol. It did not take long for the limousine to make its way down the long entrance and pull to a stop in front of the main building.

Shippo waited for the driver to open the door for them, before stepping out onto the ground. He assisted Misery out, then Sango and Kagome. Miroku and Inuyasha followed, all coming to stare at the building like gaping idiots.

"We had best not keep him waiting." Shippo hurried up the steps to the large door marking the entrance to the ancient structure.

"Feh! As far as I'm concerned he can wait all day." Inuyasha grumbled before reluctantly following the rest of the group into the main building.

Once inside the lavishly decorated home it did not take long for the Lord of the Western Lands to make his grand appearance. He descended from the main staircase, still elegant and flawless. His cold predatory gaze fell over the newcomers to his home. Scanning them one by one until his eyes came to rest on the most familiar of all the faces.

"Shippo, I trust your trip was favorable?" He asked coolly.

"Yes, everything went as planned. The movers made it here alright I hope?" He questioned

"Higurashi-san, your belongings have already been delivered to the living quarters and the research facilities have been stocked with your companions possessions."

"Great!" Shippo was smiling warmly at the youkai before him.

"I am sorry to hear about your loss Higurashi-san. I hope that you will enjoy your new home here."

Sesshoumaru took a step towards Kagome in an attempt to be hospitable, only to be cut off by Inuyasha. The hanyou was clutching the hilt of his sword, his eyes daring the older youkai to come closer. Sesshoumaru suddenly displayed an expression that seemed so foreign to the group. He grinned playfully before addressing his younger brother.

"Brother, it seems you're as hasty as ever. No need to fear me now, you'll find that I have little use for swords and battle these days."

"Feh, who said I feared you?" Inuyasha grumbled, still holding the sword strapped to his side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped at the hanyou's arm anxiously trying to avoid any impending conflicts.

"It's true Inuyasha. Lord Sesshoumaru has changed greatly over the centuries. He's practically a teddy bear now!" Shippo laughed as he saw the expression on Sesshoumaru's face change to one of disdain.

"Teddy bear? You'll do well to remember who raised you young kit. I would think you should show me more respect."

Kagome was certain that the foolish words of the kitsune would have sparked an awful rage from the youkai lord. She was shocked when all he received was a mild tongue lashing. Judging by the camaraderie between the two it seemed that the once cold and ruthless Lord had mellowed immensely through the years. Shippo must have been very truthful when he revealed the effect Rin had had on the taiyoukai.

"Shall we show you to your rooms?" Sesshoumaru asked most graciously. After receiving only slight nods from the group he proceeded in the direction of the living quarters.

Following the youkai, Kagome soon found that she and the others were heading deep inside the west wing of the castle. Much of the interior had been updated to modern standards, but the décor had been carefully selected to match the antique building and heritage of its owner. Making one final turn they were shown to six different rooms, each carefully prepared for the individual who would be occupying it. The three males were situated on one side and the females on the other. Inuyasha was relieved to see that Kagome's room was directly across from his. Sango on the other hand was quick to note the longing in Miroku's face as he eyed the entrance to her door, directly across from his own. Miroku suddenly was sporting a red hand print, mumbling an apology for a comment that had gone unheard by the rest of the group.

"I will let you all settle in. I request your presence for our evening meal. There are matters concerning you all that must be discussed. Shippo will assist you with anything you require." With a quick nod the Lord turned and receded back down the maze of hallways they had just passed through.

"Wow, that was really strange. I still keep thinking he's going to try lopping off my head!" Kagome giggled nervously down the hallway at the man from her past.

"I told you he's changed. We've got all afternoon, check out your rooms and I'll collect you before the evening meal." Shippo retreated into his own room to check on its state after his long absence.

Kagome and the others ventured collectively into each room, all astonished by the beauty and comfort that had been provide to them. Each room was spacious and complete with its own living area and master ensuite. Kagome's closets had been filled with her clothes and the bookshelves lined with her photos and albums. She was the first to notice that the others' rooms, although equally as beautiful, were lacking much of the personal necessities.

"I think perhaps we need to go shopping." She offered up as she stared into the empty closet in Sango's room.

"I have the perfect solution Kagome! Online shopping!" Misery offered up enthusiastically. "I don't think I would want to take these three to a shopping mall quite yet."

"Great." Kagome was equally excited about shopping for new clothes.

"Let's head to my room. I want to change now that I've be reunited with my wardrobe! I'll get Shippo to handle the guys." Misery stopped at the entrance to Shippo's room. Knocking lightly, she cracked the door and peeked in.

"Shippo?"

"Yeah Missy?" came the reply.

"Will you take Inuyasha and Miroku and find some clothes for them online? I'll be handling the girls in my room."

"Sure, send them in." a distant voice called out.

Opening the door fully, Misery directed the two men into the room. Closing the door partially behind them, she turned and entered the room directly across from Shippo's. Waving Kagome and Sango through, she left her own door slightly ajar as well. The front room to her suite was large and provided plenty of room for the three of them to relax. She paused at the desk to turn on the computer.

"Kagome, I'm going to quickly change. Do you want to start looking for some good sites? See if you can round us up some snacks too." She spoke as she headed through the bedroom door. Smiling back at her comrades she closed the door and proceeded to change out of the baggy clothes she had been wearing since meeting the gang.

Kagome wandered around the room as she waited for the computer to boot up. Noticing a large bar fridge the corner near the desk she investigated. Finding it stocked with refreshments and fruit, she helped herself and offered Sango some. Rejoining the computer, she got to work pulling up some of Tokyo's reputable clothing stores.

"You find anything good?" Misery's voice filtered through the opened bedroom door.

"Not yet!" Kagome turned when she heard Misery returning.

The vision they saw next left the girls speechless. Gone was the tired girl of grunge, replaced by a rebellious looking young woman. Tall and slender, she had changed into a pair of tight black pants and form fitting white halter top. Her hair hung to the middle of her back, deep red in color. While Shippo's hair was that of a rusty red, Misery's was the color of the sunset, warm and rich in its hue. Her gray eyes popped against the background of red.

"Wow! You sure clean up well!" Kagome giggled when she noticed she was staring.

"I'm just glad I had a chance to clean up." She smiled back. "Alright, I've got my credit card, let's spend some money!"

"Oh no, we couldn't spend your money. I have some from mother's insurance policy. Sango and I can use it." Kagome looked horrified at the thought of spending someone else's money on clothes.

"Nonsense, you keep that money for yourself. I have plenty Kagome, I've been working for top notch research companies for years. Plus, I've been adding to my money pile for well over a century. Trust me, what we spend today will be a drop in the bucket." Misery noticed that Kagome still looked uneasy. "Besides, you probably don't even have a credit card. You'll have plenty of time to pay me back when I start my research here. Your spiritual powers might come in handy!"

"Only if I can pay you back." Kagome agreed.

"I as well will pay you back." Sango added.

"Fine, fine. Now, let's shop!"

The girls spent the next half hour ringing up purchases from various retailers in Tokyo. Lost in their merriment they barely noticed the ruckus that was developing across the hall. Suddenly they heard a crash followed by voices coming from the kitsune's room.

"Like hell I'm gonna wear that! No god damn way!" Inuyasha's distressed voice came through their open door.

"But Inuyasha you can't wear your fire rat all the time. Besides, Kagome would love you in this." Shippo pleaded with the angered hanyou.

A short silence followed before the muttering of the irate hanyou could be heard.

"You think so?" he asked

"Of course! She'll love them!" One could almost hear the smile in the youkai voice.

Back in the girls room, Kagome was blushing profusely, embarrassed by the hanyou's outburst. The two other girls couldn't help laugh at the girl, before turning their attention back to the screen before them. Kagome's blush would not lessen as they scrolled through images of sun dresses.

"Oh! I almost forgot! The beach!" Misery piped up.

"Beach?" The two girls looked hopefully at the red head.

"Shippo said that part of the property lines the sea, so there is a private beach here. I think he also mentioned hot springs too. At any rate, we'll need bathing suits!"

"I'm loving this place more and more!" Kagome giggled before locating a retailer of swim wear.

Sango's face dropped when the images began popping up on the screen. Most of the women were barely clad in anything. How was she supposed to wear something like that? It wouldn't be bad if it was just the girls, but she assumed that it was going to be the guys as well attending such outings. Her thoughts were reinforced when Misery called out to remind Shippo to purchase something for the guys as well. She watched in horror as Misery picked out a black two piece that would do little to hide her body. Kagome followed suit with a slightly less revealing two piece in green. Turning in her direction, both girls stared expectantly at Sango, waiting for her choice.

"I can't wear anything like that." She whispered in a hushed tone, thoroughly embarrassed by the thought.

"Sango, of course you can!" Kagome chimed in. "It's just us! I'm sure Miroku would be in heaven if you came prancing out in one of these!"

"Kagome!" Sango covered her face with her hands mortified at the thought of Miroku seeing her so scantily clad. "I couldn't"

"Sango," Kagome began much gentler. "You're beautiful, why hide it?"

"I'm not used to your time Kagome. I've only been in that state of undress around you." Sango chanced another look at the flawless bodies on the screen.

"It's because of your scar right?" Kagome asked, reassuring the taijiya with a light squeeze of the arm.

Slightly ashamed, Sango looked down and nodded her head slightly.

"Sango, none of us care about that, least of all Miroku. We love you for who you are. Your scar is a badge of courage. It's a reminder of your strength in the face of adversity. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Besides, I still think Miroku would love to see you in this. If you're not comfortable we can find different styles." Kagome's eyes softened as she looked at the slightly frightened girl before her.

Kagome was right in her assessment. Sango didn't know why the scar bothered her so much. She knew that Miroku wouldn't care, the more she thought about it the more she realized that none of them would be bothered by it. Stepping out of her comfort zone she left past traditions behind when she pointed at the red halter top two piece.

"What do you think he'll have to say about that one." Sango asked shyly.

Misery began laughing wholeheartedly. "I doubt he'll be able to say anything at all when he sees you it that!"

"Good, I'll take it!"

X-X-X-X-X

Across the hall, Shippo was having many problems of his own. Miroku was being the easiest to please, but the knot head beside him refused to pick anything out. Sighing he brought up another site that specialized in leather and rock based apparel. He pointed out a few pieces to the hanyou beside him.

"Feh, Whatever." Inuyasha was sick of trying to pick out modern clothing.

"Fine, I'll just order you what I think you'll like." Shippo made quick work of order from a few different sites.

Successfully ordering the two men a good selection of pants and shirts, he made his way onto another site that specialized in personal effects. Clicking on the first icon he brought up his desired page. Pointing out the displays, he turned his head to ask them his tell all question.

"Boxers or briefs boys?" He grinned mischievously.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha fell out of their chairs landing with a crash on the floor below. They had been surprised at the images of the scantily clad men came into view. Miroku just sat there stunned, shaking his head back and forth.

"Like hell I'm gonna wear that! No god damn way!" Inuyasha's distressed voice echoed out the open door.

"But Inuyasha you can't wear the same thing all the time. Besides, Kagome would love you in this." He pointed out an outfit he had printed off. Shippo pleaded with the angered hanyou before adding quietly. "These go under your clothes, you don't wear them by themselves. Trust me you'll need something under some of those leather pants I got you."

"Feh, why can't I just wear my own damned fundoshi?" he grumbled quietly.

Inuyasha took another look at the screen before him. An image of Kagome's smiling face flashed in his mind. He needed a little more reassurance that the clothing the damn kistune was picking was going to be worth all this trouble.

"You think so?" He asked before whispering, "Kagome's gonna like what you're putting me in right?"

"Of course! She's going to love them!" One could almost hear the smile in the youkai voice.

"Whatever." Inuyasha went back to lounging on the couch, only half watching what was on the screen. If it made her happy, he'd wear damn near anything.


	8. Elemental Design

**Elemental Designs**

Nervously the group sat at the finely carved banquet table. Trays upon trays of tantalizing dishes were being placed before them as they awaited the arrival of their host. When the last dish was placed upon the table, the tall doors swung open and the tall youkai Lord entered.

"My apologies. I was tied up in a conference call. I trust you are all settled in nicely?" Sesshoumaru made his way to the head of the table and took his seat.

"Yes. Thank you Sesshoumaru, the rooms are lovely." Kagome's appreciation shone brightly in her eyes.

"Excellent. Please dish up, we have much to discuss. I'm afraid I'll have to rush this meal. I have another call I must take shortly." He glanced at his watch to assure the correct time.

"Shippo tells me that you have ordered many items from Tokyo. Should you need anything else do not be afraid to ask." Sesshoumaru made haste loading his plate with the delectable offerings on the table.

Kagome simply nodded as she watched in mild fascination as the normally prim and proper Lord made like Inuyasha with his food. When his plate was full, Kagome followed Shippo's lead and began dishing herself a plate. Misery made her entrance late, still dressed in her lab coat, hair wrapped into a knot on her head. She had disappeared to the lab shortly after they had finished shopping. Tired looking, she took a seat beside Shippo and dished herself a plate.

"Pardon my delay everyone, I was tied up in the research lab unpacking. Did you have any luck with the legalities my Lord?" Misery asked, oblivious to the blank stares coming from Kagome and the others.

"Partially, we will need to ensure a proper paper trail has been established for Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. I will be giving Inuyasha my last name for all documents. It is only fitting since he is my brother." Sesshoumaru fell silent when food was suddenly sprayed across the table.

"Who the hell said I wanted your name?" Inuyasha shouted suddenly rising to stand at the table.

Kagome nearly choked on her food when the brothers' conflict began. Coughing lightly to clear her throat, she moved to place a restraining hand on the hanyou's arm.

"Inuyasha, please." Pleading with her eyes, she managed to calm him down. "It does make sense for you to take his name. You must understand that it is important for you to have all the right documents in my time. You need a birth certificate, medical history something to prove that you are real."

"Feh, I'm standing here ain't I! That should make me real!" He grumbled back, disgusted with the thought of sharing the name of his brother.

"Inuyasha, it's just a name. Don't be such a baby." Shippo was shaking his head at the hanyou.

"Shut it Shippo!" Inuyasha growled.

"Enough!" The cold stare from days past had returned to the youkai at the head of the table. "You are my blood therefore you shall take my name. I will not hear anymore complaints of this nature."

Sesshoumaru stood at the end of the table. His towering presence making all in attendence shudder. He's eyes narrowed at the hanyou before him.

"Do I make myself clear?" His voice creating a crackling tension in the air.

Kagome was forcibly pulling on Inuyasha's sleeve trying in earnest to get him reseated. Finally, the hanyou turned to look at her. She noticed the reluctant look on his face, but was overjoyed when he took his seat once more.

"Feh! Whatever!" He mumbled.

"Good! Now that's settled, we can move on to more pressing issues. I will arrange all the paperwork to be finished up shortly for each of you. Before you leave have Kagome write down your chosen names, professions, family history, and approximate modern birth dates for me." Sesshoumaru was dishing a second helping of the food that remained on the table.

"Shippo, what are the plans for educating and retraining?"

"Misery will be handling weapons training and education on the history of some of our enemies. Jaken will assist me in educating the three on the change in times and customs. He is currently busy gathering materials for them to view on what has transpired in the past five centuries. Until they are brought up to date, I think it is best that they remain on the premises. The security here will be more than enough to protect them this early in the game. Not many creatures know about the jewel as of yet. Kagome did an excellent job destroying all who have found out thus far." Pride shone in the kit's eyes as he smiled at his surrogate mother.

"I agree Shippo. It would be most wise if they are secured on the grounds. You will all find my home has much space for you to roam until we deem you ready to venture into the world." Sesshoumaru was enjoying toying with his younger brother. The look on the hanyou's face was reassurance enough that he was doing an admirable job of annoying him.

"Ready! Did you forget I've been here before, Sesshoumaru? Like I need to be educated. I can protect Kagome just fine right now!" Inuyasha was getting tired of all the little stabs his brother seemed to be taking at him.

"My Lord, I would like to speak of the jewel." Ignoring the hanyou's outburst, Misery gestured towards the jewel protectively strung around Kagome's neck.

"Yes, I too wished to breach that topic. Kagome, Shippo has told me that Midoriko-sama is still residing inside the jewel. How can this be, did you not purify it?" His emotionless gaze fell upon the school girl.

"I did purify it. That's why the well closed. For some reason something went wrong and the jewel retains some sort of presence. I'm not sure why." Kagome looked down into her hands as she was a little ashamed at not knowing what had happened.

"Midoriko-sama came to the three of us in our sleep, that is how we were able to pass through the well. I assume that she has spent most of her energy and rests once more." Miroku offered his knowledge trying to give Kagome a break from the taiyoukai's cool stare.

Misery and Sesshoumaru both paused, intently thinking upon the words of the monk. Finally, Misery looked back up at the group, her gaze falling to the jewel again.

"Perhaps she came to you in dreams because she has lost the ability to conjure up a visible form. The constant fighting against the evil in the jewel would have taxed her energy greatly." Misery paused again, gathering her thoughts before she continued. "I think it would be most wise of us to place the jewel in a protected barrier. To take it on missions would be foolish."

"Misery is right. Kagome, you will not take the jewel with you. It would only endanger yourself and the others." Sesshoumaru soon regarded the young woman in the lab coat. "Would you be able to create such a containment device?"

"Miroku and Kagome have knowledge of ancient spiritual spells. That information has been lost to all in this era. I believe that by combining my abilities with their spiritual knowledge, we would be able to create proper containment of the jewel. Truthfully though, I worry about this Midoriko. I would like to remove her presence from the jewel if at all possible. Perhaps I can find a way to transfer her soul into something that would allow her to project herself to us. Her knowledge is much needed in our efforts to fight the evil that seeks the jewel's powers. I'm not sure what I can do now, but given enough time, I am positive that I would be able to come up with something." Misery looked thoughtfully at the jewel and then back at Sesshoumaru.

"With Kagome's permission, I would like to begin inspecting the jewel first thing tomorrow. I also would like to request Miroku's presence as well." Misery nodded towards the monk and then waited for Kagome's reply.

"I guess that would be alright." Kagome tentatively fingered the jewel around her neck. She suddenly felt relieved at the thought of not having to worry about it in battle. It would be nice for it to be secured and the prospect of finally talking to Midoriko was enticing.

"That's settled then." Sesshoumaru stood from the table, his eyes falling to the watch on his wrist. "If you would all excuse me, I have business I must attend to. I will see you all again tomorrow evening for our next formal meal. Jaken will be joining you in the morning as well. Please direct any concerns or questions to him in my absence."

With a short nod of his head, Sesshoumaru hastily left the dinning room. The group stared as he made his exit; the tension in the room taking a noticeable drop when he had finally vanished from sight.

"Arrogant prick like always." Inuyasha grumbled before stuffing another bite of rice into his mouth.

Kagome just shook her head at the boy, before returning her gaze to the door the youkai Lord vanished through. She was still trying to take in the events of the past few days. It was strange being inside this ancient estate surrounded by her friends from the feudal era. Stranger yet was the emptiness that had found a spot inside her chest. The pain of losing her family was still fresh, but slowly it was numbing and turning into a sense of hollowness. What lay ahead of her? What plans did Midoriko and the Kami have for her? Of all the people in the world, why had she been chosen to guard the jewel of four souls? So many questions came to mind, swirling in a black abyss of confusion and misunderstanding. Frightened by the potential of becoming tainted by the hatred triggered after the slaughter of her family, she had tried desperately to push those thoughts and questions from her mind. She knew that any darkness in her soul could be a potential hazard for all around her. Glancing at the faces around her, Kagome realized that she had to focus on working through her problems. The path that lay before them would be long and hard, she did not wish to worry about tainting the jewel as well.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered after seeing the troubled expression on her face.

"Yes?" She smiled back at her hanyou.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hadn't missed the look on her face before she turned and smiled at him. The transition must still be difficult for her. To lose her family and then her home had been demanding on her. The stress etched on her delicate features made her appear more mature and battle hardened than she should have ever been. He only wanted to see her happy now, not having to constantly worry about the fate of all around her. She had drifted into her thoughts moments before, most likely about what lay ahead. It didn't matter to him what they would face, Kagome was with him once more. Just having her by his side was enough. He could face anything knowing that he had 'his girl' to protect.

"Misery, have you managed to finish everything in the lab?" Shippo asked his friend, noticing how tired she looked.

"Almost. I'm impressed at the equipment that is in the research facilities. I'll be able to stock our ammunition reserves in no time at all." She replied enthusiastically.

"Have you picked weapons for everyone yet?"

"Mmm, not quite. I need to get to know everyone a little more. I have some good ideas, but I wish to see their fighting styles and personalities more." Misery began to question the entire group. "Would you like to tour the facilities later? I'm sure you are all interested to see what I have up my sleeve!"

"That would be lovely! I'm very interested in seeing how and what we will be fighting." Sango was relishing the opportunity to explore the training facilities and weapon arsenals.

"I think we are all finished Misery, we could go now for a quick tour before retiring for the evening." Kagome suggested as she stood from the table.

"Great." Shippo exclaimed. "I'll lead the way."

X-X-X-X-X

Moments later, the entourage made their way into the brightly lit research facility. Misery took over, leading them past rows of odd looking machines before stopping in front of a large locked cabinet. Fishing a ring of keys from her lab coat pocket, she selected the appropriate one before unlocking the door. Double doors swung wide to reveal a large assortment of guns and ammunition.

"These are some of the prototypes I have been working on. Certain weapons are designed for specific demons, youkai, creatures etc." She reached in grabbing a small box " This here is what I have been focusing on for years. You can use most of my ammo in standard issue hand guns and rifles."

"This little dandy is designed to work on demons." She pulled the shiny bullet from the box. Passing it to Kagome she went on to explain. "Now, I realize that Miroku and Sango have never seen a bullet, but just bear with me. Do you notice anything different about this bullet from a normal one Kagome?"

"Inscriptions! Tiny symbols at the base and tip." Kagome intently studied the bullet in her hand.

"Ah! Perceptive! You're right. I have scribed these bullets with Gaelic and Latin exorcist prayers. With Miroku's knowledge, I'll be able to do much the same for youkai exterminating bullets. I have a special machine that laser prints scriptures into each bullet. Much better than doing it by hand like I used too. Miroku can write out sacred sutra and then I can copy them onto the bullets." Misery beamed at her creativity.

She retrieved the bullet from Kagome before gently placing it back in the box. Turning she replaced the box and reached for another container. She smiled as she opened the box and laid it out for their inspection. Inside thin shaped tubes of various colors had been placed side by side. Each tube was topped with a narrowing silver tip. Picking one up, she again handed it to Kagome.

"Elemental bullets. Look closely at the tubes." Misery smiled as she watched a look of astonishment wash over Kagome's face.

"Fire! It's burning, but there can't be any oxygen or fuel inside?" Kagome was astounded by the tiny flaming bullet.

"That's where my own magic comes into play. Each one of these bullets represents an element. Fire, wind, earth, and water. All can be used to defeat a creature that is of an opposing element. For example, a fire elemental can be vaporised with a water bullet."

"What about other myths like werewolves and vampires. You made me think earlier that they really do exist." Kagome was curious about all the childhood monsters that had graced television and frightened audiences around the world.

"Some truth can be found in our myths Kagome. For example, a silver bullet can kill a werewolf, but not because it is silver. There is a rare alloy that is used to add density to the silver that is the key." Misery took the opportunity to gather the Elementals and tuck them back into safe keeping. "Slayers from the past did much research about the creatures they hunted. I have been lucky enough to gather much of this knowledge over the years. Big screen terrors like werewolves, vampires, witches, and such were hunted to the verge of exstinction from the 1500's to mid 1800's. Remaining creatures have long since gone into hiding. I'm not certain, but I doubt we will have to face to many of these misunderstood creatures. Likely you will be dealing mainly with evil youkai and oni."

"I know that it seems crazy, but many of the creatures slaughtered in the past centuries were simply feared for what they represented. Werewolves were not man killers like they are depicted today, they got a bad rap because they killed farmers' cattle. Man encroached on their habitats, killing or chasing away their normal prey. So they began to kill cattle in order to feed their packs. One thing lead to another and mass hysteria followed. Humans are notorious for fearing that which they do not understand. Fear leads to anger and hate which are always a terrible combination." She explained.

"That's horrible!" Kagome felt a sense of loss and sorrow for these creatures.

"Hmm, indeed. So many innocents died then." Misery's eyes clouded before she quickly turned to led the group to another area of the facility.

"Her mother was killed then," Shippo offered up to the confused group. "She was accused of heresy and witchcraft. Missy watched as they burned her at the stake."

The group took a moment to digest the information before following Shippo into the large doors Misery had opened. Walking through they found themselves in a large open room. Judging by the size of the structure, it was safe to assume the room was used for training.

"You'll notice the enclosed area to your left. That is the computer station that allows me to run simulations in this area. You will be testing your weapons and fighting skills in here. I'll go through everything in more detail tomorrow. I think that's plenty for you all to take in for one evening. I'm sure Shippo can lead you all back to the living quarters as I'll be staying a little longer down here." She bowed slightly before turned and vanishing between one of the many bookshelves in the lab.

"That must have been horrible for her. How very fitting that she has joined our group." Kagome stated quietly.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Can't you see? We're all orphans. Not one of us has any family left to speak of. The only family we have now is each other." She offered her thoughts.

Everyone nodded gravely as they followed the kitsune out of the lab and back to their rooms. Arriving finally, Kagome got straight to work on gathering all of the information Sesshoumaru had requested. Satisfied with each person's records, she gave the papers to Shippo to deliver to Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku each said their 'goodnights' and retreated to the confines of their rooms. Inuyasha waited for Kagome to finish with Shippo before following her out of the room. He pause when she reached her door.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" He asked

"I think so Inuyasha. You're just across the hall right?" She smiled sweetly before entering her room. Turning to shut her door, she saw the hanyou's ears flatten slightly against his head. He recovered and turned to enter his own room.

Kagome had changed and was shutting out lights in the living area when she heard the soft knock on her door. Cautiously she opened the door, peering out into the hallway. She smiled to see Inuyasha pouting as he waited for her to open the door.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I'm staying in here. I don't like not being able to guard you." He offered no more explanation as he pushed his way in and shut the door behind him.

"Alright. I was kinda scared to stay by myself." Kagome grinned sheepishly as she moved past him and entered the bedroom.

She folded the covers over and crawled into bed. She hadn't even settled when she felt the mattress sink from the weight beside her. The lamp was quickly shut off and she could feel Inuyasha's arm folding her into his embrace once more. This was becoming a nightly tradition, but she could honestly say that she didn't mind it one bit. She was used to him being close after all the nights she had spent in the Feudal era. They hadn't actually shared the same bed until he had found her again, but he had always been close. She found it very difficult to sleep when he wasn't near. As an arm pulled her into his chest she simply smiled and allowed his vibrating growls lull her once more into a replenishing sleep.


	9. Punisher and Retribution

**A/N: Thank you's extended to everyone who has taken the time to read this fic!!  
Special thanks to angel-up-above-heaven, sexxiigurrll0204, Sayuriko, chanda, CatLover260, and loretta537 for the recent reviews! I feel so loved! blushes. Of course I need to extend my gratitude to kokoronagomu who always takes the time to edit my work and educate me at the same time.  
**

**Punisher and Retribution**

Shippo was up early and set to work waking everyone with a loud knock on each door. Then he busied himself with grabbing the crew a quick breakfast, bringing back a food cart heaped with pastries, coffee, and juice. By the time he had arrived everyone was gathered in his living area. Offering them breakfast, he informed them of the day's schedule. First they would be meeting Misery in the lab; after she had watched their fighting styles she would be matching them with weapons. Then it was off to Jaken's education room where they would begin acquainting themselves with the new world. Kagome would be free in the afternoon although Shippo suggested that she take the time to go over some of their enemies with Misery. Finally they would all meet again in the main dining hall. Finishing their sweet breakfast, they gathered their weapons and headed off to Misery's lab. Before entering the lower level of the building, Shippo pulled Inuyasha aside to hand him two tiny earplugs.

"You'll be needing these. Misery works best in loud settings and these have been specially designed to filter out that racket she calls music. You'll still be able to hear everyone talk, so you can thank me later." Shippo grinned as he stuffed the earplugs into Inuyasha's ears. He followed suit by using two of his own.

Opening the main door they walked down the corridor that led to the research facility. Kagome reached the door first and upon cracking it open they were greeted by the loud thumping of bass. Opening it further, the loud strums of electric guitar, bass and the melodic rage of a metal singer blasted out. Misery was engrossed in her study of some cell plate under her microscope. Her head rocked slightly to the beat in the room, the pencil in her hand tapping in rythmn as well. When she caught sight of them in her peripheral vision, she smiled and lifted a remote in her hand, turning the music down a few notches to a soft thumping in the background.

"Morning!" She greeted.

"You didn't stay down here all night did you?" Shippo asked as he handed her the coffee and muffin that he had brought down for her.

"No, I went to bed late and ended up not being able to sleep, so here I am." She happily excepted the coffee and went to work devouring the muffin.

Shippo sent her a knowing frown and was about to say something when Miroku interrupted.

"Misery-sama, have you thought of a way to seperate Midoriko-sama from the jewel?" He asked.

"Mmm, not yet. I wish to analyze the jewel first. Spirits are often able to manifest in some form if they are strong enough. Midoriko should be able to recover and do the same. How long that would take is anyone's guess though. We can not afford to wait years for this. I have a theory that we should be able to remove her presence and grant her an easier way of projection. I was hoping that I could free her and allow her to wander in this world. A specialized dimension mirror would allow her to project her image more easily. My biggest concern is that I would have to use an old releasing spell. I haven't practiced such tactics before." Misery was lost in her own ramblings once again oblivious to the vacant looks everyone was giving her.

"You mean like summon the dead, ouiji boards, and pentgrams?" Kagome asked, still confused at the researchers ramblings.

"Oi! Your words do me no justice, Kagome!" Misery laughed, only imaging the vision of a witch Kagome was thinking of. "I would use a normal pentagram and summoning circle, not a reverse one associated with satanism. Pagan rituals used gaelic spells based on the elements to do their biding. I trust in their magic."

"So you can't actually raise the dead?" Miroku looked worriedly at her.

"No, I will simply free Midoriko from her attachments to the jewel. Would it not be nice for her to wander the halls of this estate? Such freedom she has not experienced since she imprisioned herself in the Jewel of four souls." Misery laughed again at the concerned look on the monk's face. "Fear not monk, I merely wish to give whatever's left of her a bit of mobility. You know, let her out of the jewel, spring her out of her pretty prison."

A simple nod from the monk reassured all that her words were not being taken lightly. Misery turned her attention back to Kagome and gestured towards a large device in the room.

"Kagome, would you put the jewel on the plate under the scope. You can stay with it. This machine will amplfy the jewel's image and allow me to gather data on it. I do not wish to put the jewel under a regular microscope. I can not imagine Midoriko would appreciate the heat from the light bulb." Misery waited until the jewel was secure until moving to a computer beside her microscope.

Typing with expert ease she was soon bringing up images of the jewel on the screen. Downloading infromation from the machine, she was quickly jotting notes and typing commands.

"Interesting..." She mumbled as she continued to type.

Graphs were beginning to appear on the screen beside the multiple pictures. Pausing she waved at Kagome signalling the girl to join her.

"Kagome, you need to look at this. Miroku you too." She brought up one of the graphs and pointed out the lines. "This line here symbolizes akki and this one's youki. These two here represent life force. The readings we're getting suggests that...well...the jewel's alive."

"Alive?" Miroku and Kagome gasped in shock.

"How can that be?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure." Misery made quick work on the keyboard bringing up more images; concern flawing her normally cheerful features. "It's like its taken on a lifeforce of its own."

"Like Yura's comb?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, thinking back to the inanimate object that had been the force behind the hair youkai.

"I don't know. We've seen how swords or other objects can possess others." Kagome whispered, still shocked by what Misery had discovered.

"Yes, it could be possible. Think about some of the mononoke we have fought. The one who took the form of Inuyasha's mother, she was born form the despair of mothers who had lost their children in the great wars. Could the jewel have absorbed the wills of those it had been possessed by, thus giving life to itself?" Miroku pondered the issue.

"If that is true, what does it mean for those who still desire the jewel. It should be unable to grant wishes now, but what abilites remain?" Misery contimpated the possiblities."I think it best that I review the data we have compiled before we come to any conclusions. This new information means I need to alter my plans on a containment device. I will also have to be very careful when I summon Midoriko, I do not believe that it would be wise for the other entity to make its way out of the jewel. Leave this with me and I will get back to it. Kagome, you may take the jewel again."

"Alright, now that we've had a little excitement I say we check out the weapons." Shippo was itching to get into the training room.

"First I need to see their fighting styles. I'm glad you brought your weapons with you. Please show them to the arena, I'll get the computers ready for the first scenario." Misery prepared the information on her computer to be saved as she gave her orders to the kitsune.

Granting them access to the arena, Shippo was quick to explain that they would be fighting against images developed by the computer. Although it would be fake, the demonstration would lend insight into their current ablities. Misery would take the information she gathered from the event and pair them with appropriate weapons. Shortly after he had finished, Misery gave the go ahead and dimmed the lights. Immediately the group was being accosted by spectral images of youkai beasts. Ten minutes later, all simulations had been dispatched, though the end of the facility had been singed dramatically by Inuyasha's wind scar.

"You didn't really need to blow the room up." Shippo grumbled to Inuyasha as he turned the lights back on.

"You're just jealous!" Inuyasha smirked back as he tucked the Tetssiaga back into its sheath.

"Impressive!" Misery clapped as she vacated the simulation booth.

"That was amazing! You say that those were not real?" Sango was having a hard time grasping the idea of a simulated youkai.

"Smoke and mirrors I'm afraid." Misery replied. "Follow me."

Miroku and Sango just looked at each other in confusion, not understanding what the woman had meant. They were quick to catch up and trail behind the others. Misery brougth them into a smaller room that was off the trainining facility. Inside were weapons of all types both modern and ancient. At the other end of the room was another door, which Shippo informed them led to the hallway. Misery made quick work gathering guns and blades from seperate storage lockers. She handed Shippo an arm full before pushing him back out into the training arena. Quickly she rounded up the last remaining items she desired before joining the rest near the door. Maneuvering around the group she made her way into arena. Kneeling down she laid the weapons out before her and Shippo joined her in the task.

"Alright, if you all care to take a seat, I'll start pairing you up with these beautities." Misery suggested.

"First off, Sango I'm afraid that your main weapon is too large for most of our missions."

"But I have always used Hiraikotsu!" Sango looked longingly at the large weapon she had brandished made from youkai bones under the instruction of her father.

"I understand your connection with the weapon, but there is no way you'll fit into any of our vehicles with it. I wish you to keep your sword, but I am going to pair you up with two of my defense prototypes." Misery selected two hand guns from her pile. Handing them to Sango she explained the weapons. "That gun is called the Punisher. Its reminiscent of many handguns today, but my alterations have made it more accurate in long range combat. Your amminution for the Punisher will be the scribed bullets I showed you yesterday. I'll show you how it works when we are done. I also have throwning knives or kunai that will be fashioned into holders in the boots I have designed. They are capable of emitting short explosive blasts. Very useful in getting yourself out of difficult situations."

"Don't worry Sango, I guarantee you'll enjoy blasting the asses off of youkai with those guns. Just wait until you try them." Shippo offered the taijiya reassurance about her new weapons.

"Miroku, for you I have chosen a few items. First I wish to replace your staff with a more 'travel freindly' version. This one is collapsable and you can see that by its size you can carry it on a holder around your waist. When it's time to fight just push this," she demonstrated and the steel rod that once fit in her hand lenghtened to the size of his original staff. "Taa Daa! Instant staff."

"Amazing!" Miroku handled the new weapon carefully, trying out the mechanism that expanded and collapsed it. Pushing the button the staff collapsed causing the monk to jump in surprise.

"This here is the safety, when its on, the staff won't expand. This ensures that you are safe when it is tethered to your hip." Misery pointed out the safety to him. "I also would like you to use this gun. Its name is the Silencer. I modeled it off of a military issue long range sniper. You can use it for both offensive and defensive initiatives. I am also issuing you a Punisher for closer range attacks. With a little help from you I suggest we turn these throwing stars or shuriken into barrier projectiles. We'll work on that later."

Leaving Sango and Miroku to inspect their new possessions the researcher turned her attention on Inuyasha and Kagome. She reached for a larger hand gun and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, the sword you possess is very powerful. Great strength is necessary to wield such a weapon and so I give you this. She's been one of my favorite creations. Prototype MKA-70. Very powerful with one hell of a recoil. You'll need that strength to hang onto this gal after you fired her. I nicknamed her 'Retribution'. One shot from this gun and you'll send scores of evil creatures to oblivion. Specialized bullets have been designed for her use only. I imagine between the gun and your sword you will be well armed. I do have a few other gadgets for you in storage."

Inuyasha only nodded at her and held the gun, having never seen one fired he could only wonder about the workings of such a device. He stopped investigating his own to see what she was going to give to Kagome.

"Kagome, you have not the heart of a warrior. Your kind nature prohibits you from actively seeking violence, but your fierce protectiveness of those around you makes you a force to be reckoned with. I will keep with tradition and provide you with a modern bow and arrow. This is my rendition of a crossbow. You'll see that is compact and lightweight. It also possesses the same abilities as Miroku's staff, collapsing for easy travel. I have a carrier designed for it that you will wear at your hip much like a police officer has for his baton. Check this out." Misery handed Kagome the ammunition clip that went with the crossbow.

"Tiny arrows!" Kagome pulled on out of the clip to inspect it further. The thin silver arrow fit easily in her palm. Pencil thin and only inches long; the arrow was minuscule compared to her feudal era weapon.

"Yeah, and these arrows have the ability of amplifying your spiritual energy. I'm betting they'll pack a nasty punch. I think that I'll be giving you those throwing stars as well once I'm done with them. I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want to pack some heat as well." Misery stood and went to quickly retrieve a box from the ammunitions locker in the weapons room.

Shippo stood when she shouted from the room asking him to prepare targets. He disappeared into the simulation booth, and soon a firing range was being drawn out from the side walls. Misery returned to the group with a large metal box in her arms. Setting the box in front of them she drew out the appropriate cartridges filed with blanks for each firearm. Handing a few to each person she demonstrated how to load their piece. Once loaded she turned toward the range and fired off a few rounds. Both Miroku and Sango had jumped at the loud noise the firearm had made as it discharged each blank. Inuyasha responded by drawing his sword and pushing Kagome behind him.

"You grasp the concept?" She grinned as she turned back to the crowd. Motioning to Shippo, the targets were drawn forward so all could inspect the damage she had done.

After realizing how the weapons worked, Sango was especially keen on trying out her 'new toys'. Lining up to the targets she took aim and fired a shot, still jumping when the loud noise assaulted her ears. She grinned widely after her first attempt then regrouping to fire round after round at the stationary targets at the end of the room.

Enjoying the spectacle of Miroku and Sango hammering the targets with 21st century fire power, Kagome took the opportunity to question Shippo.

"Isn't Lord Sesshoumaru worried about us wrecking the building?" she asked quietly.

"Nope, this room is reinforced with the strongest materials known to man. The walls also have barriers so its basically like a super sized bank vault. Sound proofing has been done as well so we can actually blow stuff up in here and no one outside this room would have any idea what we're up to!" Shippo replied back.

"Oh, I see." She watched as Inuyasha loaded his gun 'Retribution'.

"Hold on tight!" Misery grinned as she prepared for deafening blast. She actually held her fingers in her ears to lessen the noise making sure to remember to distribute hearing protection to the group next time.

"Oi wench! I'll be able to handle it." Inuyasha grumbled as he placed both hands on the gun and aimed at the target. Upon release he found himself square on his ass, the recoil had sent him sprawling.

"Perfectly executed!" Misery laughed wiping the tears from her eye. When Inuyasha sent her a dirty look, she rewarded him by laughing harder.

Inuyasha's 'never give up' attitude helped him rise and aim once more. He braced his feet this time leaning into the blast as the gun discharged. He met approving eyes when he remained standing the second time around.

"Fast learner I see." Misery complimented the hanyou.

Inuyasha grinned as he let loose another few rounds in quick succession. Misery spent the next few minutes instructing the three on their weapons. All listened intently as she showed and named each part of the gun, finishing with the safety switches on each then she checked her watch and turned to Shippo.

"Afternoon already, perhaps you should get them fed and up to Jaken." She suggested.

"Agreed. I think I'll schedule morning classes from now on and you can have them in the afternoon. Inuyasha is going to need a place to vent his frustration after spending the morning with that annoying little toad." Shippo motioned the group through the door.

"I think I'll stay here with Misery if you don't mind Shippo. I want to discuss the jewel with her." Kagome made her wishes known to the kitsune.

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner. I'd best get these three to class or Jaken will be impossible the rest of the day." He gave her a mischievious wink before beginning to herd the others out of the facility. Inuyasha sent Kagome a look of longing before Shippo grabbed him dragging him out of the room.

"Let's get going 'Loverboy'." Shippo smirked as Inuyasha changed to a vibrant shade of red.

"Shut it Shippo or I'll do it for you!" He growled back once he overcame his initial embarrassment. Looking over his shoulder he witnessed Kagome's blush which only furthered enhanced his own crimson colouring. He was quick to exit after that. Kagome and Misery watched as the group disappeared down the long hallway.

"Soooo Kagome," Misery drawled out as she flung an arm around her shoulder. "Still not official yet eh? You want me to kick some sense into that hanyou?"

"What! I don't know what you mean." Kagome stuttered.

"Sure you don't. I wonder, was I just hearing voices when I got back late last night," Misery tried to stifle a laugh as she watched a look of horror wash over Kagome's face. "or were you gettin it on?"

"Are you crazy!" Kagome exploded before making an indignant stomping exit from the training area and back into the lab.

"Should I take that as a no then Kagome?" Misery called out laughing as she followed the distraught teen back into her lab.


	10. Testing the Waters

**Testing the Waters**

Kagome tapped a pencil roughly against the desk as she idly watched Misery work on another batch of ammunition. The weeks had rolled by quickly as the group trained for their new found roles. Every morning they would eat breakfast together before heading into the upper quarters to meet with Jaken. Instructing on world history, technology, cultural changes, world geography and demographics the small toad youkai soon had the trio integrating fairly well into their new surroundings. Afternoons saw the group training with Misery in the lower levels of the ancient manor. Inuyasha often used this time to vent his frustrations about Sesshoumaru and his 'loyal subject'. Despite what some people thought, Inuyasha was highly intellegent and the learning curve thrown at him had been met with ease. It wasn't the material that frustrated him, it was the annoying youkai that was instructing him. Inuyasha wasn't one to take lessons from a condescending toad! Kagome had insisted that he stick with it, so he had obliged even though he detested her absence.

Kagome and Miroku had been instructing Misery about their spritual powers and together they had constructed a secure chamber for the jewel to reside in. Inscriptions from many of Miroku's sutra had been copied into the computer and inscribed onto all exsisting ammunition. Kagome, not needing instruction from Jaken, had utilized the mornings learning about other worldly evils from Misery. She had also been taking lessons from Shippo on self defense and martial arts.

Sesshoumaru had joined Misery and Kagome the occasional morning, when business meetings did not occupy his time. At first, Kagome had found his presence highly uncomfortable and she was unsure of his intentions. Mostly he sat watching thier progress on the jewel's containment chamber or the rescribing of the ammuntion. During Misery's instructions on new evil, he offered up his knowledge on remaining youkai. Rarely did he join in with friendly conversation seemingly prefering to remain cold and stoic in the corner. A few days ago, she had noticed something intriguing, a momentary look of longing in the youkai's eyes as he watched Misery. Brief as it was, Kagome was certain that his eyes had held some emotion for the tall red-head. Upon telling Misery her thoughts she had been blasted with the researcher's negative rants on the Lord's distant and frosty nature. From all that she had gathered, Misery was more afraid of the youkai than she was smitten with him.

Kagome sighed as she turned to look at the jewel safely protected in the containment chamber. Soon Misery and she would be preforming ancient summoning spells to free Midoriko from its boundaries. Everyone was most anxious to finally be able to talk freely with the ancient miko. Her wisdom would be most beneficial to the group. It was also getting close to the time that they would begin an offensive attack on some of the more notable evil creatures in the greater Tokyo area. Shippo had been gathering intelligence ever since they had moved to Sesshoumaru's estate. He had developed impressive profiles for many nasty youkai, thus allowing the group to select the creatures they would be likely to encounter first. Sesshoumaru had informed the group that upon Shippo's and Misery's final assessment on their abilities and with their permission, he would circulate rumors about the jewel. This would serve to entice the villians into engaging them in a controlled environment.

"All Done!" Misery's sudden exclaimation drew Kagome from her thoughts.

"Another batch already?" she asked.

"Yep, a few adjustments to the timing and I've increased production speeds by 100. At this rate I should be able to double our ammunition reserves by the end of the week." Misery was wiping her grease covered hands on a thin towel.

"Don't we have enough bullets already?" Kagome questioned as she eyed the open door next to the weapons room. One side had been stocked from floor to ceiling with bullets.

"You'd be amazed at how many we'll use once the missions begin. Plus, I'll be going out with you on them which means less time in the lab. I'll need a good reserve just to be able to keep up." She smiled back at the miko.

"I see. What else do you have planned for us today?" Kagome was anxious to busy herself with some task.

"Nothing." Misery replied as she prepared to tidy the lab.

"Nothing! What are we supposed to do then?"

"I though that since we've all worked so hard for the past two months that perhaps a much needed break was in order. I've been dying to wear some of those new clothes we got!" She squealed as she put the last of the ammunition in its place.

The prospect of a vacation did sound rather appealing. Kagome was also in no hurry to throw herself back into the line of danger. Helping Misery finishing tidying, her thoughts lingered on the possibilities of Misery's offer. Finally, shutting off the lights the pair made their way back up to the groups' living quarters. Misery opened her door and motioned for Kagome to follow. Spending time in her room had become an evening tradition for the girls, so Kagome had grown quite comfortable in the private quarters belonging to the nephilim. Flopping down on the sofa, she gratefully accepted the cold soda Misery threw her way. The red head took up residence on the opposite arm chair.

"I'm impressed with everyone's skills with the weapons provided to them. Your hand to hand combat skills have come a long way as well. I think it is safe to say that you are all ready to commence the missions. Shippo is in agreement and has informed Lord Sesshoumaru to begin circulating our bait at the end of next week. That means that we have the whole week to relax and blow off some steam before things start getting stressful. If the weather holds I would like to take a trip to the hotsprings and beach. I also have been dying to hit a club. If no one else is interested in dancing, I think I'll still go myself." Misery cracked open her drink, before greedily downing half of the can.

"The beach sounds wonderful! I haven't relaxed in the warm sand in forever! Dancing would be great too, but I don't know how the guys would handle it?" Kagome mused over thoughts of Inuyasha and Miroku in a loud club. Inuyasha would hate the music and his senses would be on overload. However, Misery's special enhanced earplugs would drown out the loud beats and still allow him to comfortably hear conversation and potential threats. Miroku surely would be beaten to a pulp from the reactions his wandering hand would encourage.

"Like I said, they don't have to come. Maybe a girls night out?" Misery grinned wickedly at the though. "No boys to burden the good mood. Besides, we all need attention; girl's need to hear someone call them pretty. If only the fools could learn to keep their hands to themselves."

"What about Shippo and Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again and noticed Misery pale slightly at the thought of the two youkai accompaning them.

"If Shippo comes, no man will get within ten feet of us. He sees you like a mother and we're practically brother and sister. He pulls this macho big brother role around me all the time, at this rate I'll die an old maid." She grimmaced taking another slug of her soda.

"Sesshoumaru too?" Kagome laughed when Misery nearly spit out her drink.

"He'd just glare at everyone in the club, then we'd all be standing there alone!" She scowled once more.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he's not that bad!" Kagome tried to encourage the woman.

"Oh I'm sure he is!" She quickly changed the subject. "What about you Kagome, wouldn't a little attention be nice. I'm sure that hard headed hanyou hasn't said one word slightly romantic too you. I swear he has no sense when it comes to dating. Has he even admitted to liking you? It's painfully obvious to everyone except the two of you."

"What!" Kagome blushed "I... uh..."

"Not to mention, I still hear voices in your bedroom Kags! A little friends with benefits perhaps?" The wicked grin was back in place.

"No! It's not like that at all! Inuyasha stayed with me the first week or so after Mom and Souta were killed so that I wouldn't have nightmares. Now he sleeps on the couch. He says he doesn't like being in another room at night. Inuyasha has always stayed to protect me." Kagome tried adamantly to clarify and justify the hanyou's actions.

"That so huh, then why does he always sneek back to his room before everyone else is awake?" Noticing the stunned look on Kagome's face she continued. "You forget that I am a late sleeper and very earlier riser."

"I guess, he didn't want Miroku or Sango to know. " Kagome stared down into the can she was holding.

"Embarassed is he or perhaps feeling guilty. He knows that it's not proper for him to be in your quarters at night especially since you two have 'no relationship'."

"We'll I guess if everyone knew they would assume that we were..." Kagome blushed harder and found herself unable to finish the sentence.

"Bumpin' uglies! The horizontal mambo! You know...'getting jiggy wit it'! Is that what you were trying to say?" Misery laughed. "Honesty Kagome, who cares if you are! This isn't feudal Japan. Sex isn't prohibited. If you two choose to become intimate, then that's your business. Besides, I can tell that damn monk has been wanting to do much the same with Sango since they moved here. We're all your freinds Kagome, none of us would think less of you two if you went through with it."

"I realize that, it's just...well" Kagome paused again unsure of how to proceed.

"He has kissed you right?" Misery asked, but found her answer in the downward cast of the girl on the couch.

"What! That imbecile hasn't even got that far yet! What about Miroku? Has he managed to plant one on Sango yet or does he keep screwing up his chances by pushing her boundaries with that wandering hand?"

Kagome could simply shake her head in acknowledgement of each of the males' failures.

Misery sunk back down into the chair, dazed at the implications of the group's relationships. Even with Inuyasha's and Sango's traditional upbringings, she had been expecting to some juicy gossip about their dating games, considering how long the group had been travelling together. However, after all that prodding, she finds out that the bare necessities had not even been met yet. Sure, they were from feudal Japan but how long could one honestly deny basic human nature. A devious plot began to unravel in her mind.

"Kagome, what's the best way to make men realize what's in front of them?" She asked with a devilish smile on her face.

Kagome noted the change in Misery's features and soon began to feel uneasy. She knew by the look that the woman wore, she was likely devising a way to rectify the perceived inadequacies the two men had in the game of love. She shook her head before asking.

"I don't know. What?"

"It's easiest to let the attentions of others show them just how special we are. I think going to the club is most definately going to kick start some positive changes in those two. Once they see the two of you surrounded by handsome gentlemen, they either have to claim what is theirs, or risk losing to some 'prepped out hunk' on your arm."

"You want to take those two with us! Are you nuts!?" Kagome was grasping at straws, trying to get out of the situation she had found herself imagining the destruction a crazed jealous hanyou could do in a club. Although she agreed with Misery, she was afraid to take the next few steps with Inuyasha. Innocent as she was, the thought was a rather daunting one.

"No, I want us girls to go alone and play some trick that will have the guys end up finding us at the club. Much easier to pull off if they aren't there to mess things up right off the bat! Pefect. Beach on Friday! Club on Saturday. After seeing us in those suits, they'll be primed for Saturday night! I guess I just have to figure out how I'm going to hide weapons under that cocktail dress." Misery was already caught up in figuring out the week's agenda

"Friday's tomorrow!" Kagome began to panic about the weekend ahead of her.

"Best get at it. Who's to say that the vacation won't get cut short by a horde of nasty youkai looking to make the jewel their own latest accessory."

"Right. I guess we can wait for Sango to get here to tell her. What are you going to tell the guys about Saturday night?" Kagome questioned, slowly calming herself.

"Hmmm, I guess I'll tell Shippo that were going out later. Maybe I'll suggest him taking the guys to the new derby cart race track that opened. Then I'll tell him that they can meet up with us later. By the time he calls to find out where we are at, we'll already be getting our groove on!" Her excitement was evident as she chattered on about her plans.

Kagome was finally letting herself relax and get into the moment of being a young, normal woman again. It had been ages since she had done any activity appropriate for a girl of her age. Dancing sounded fun and the weekend would be a welcomed distraction from the trials to come. She decided that for once she wasn't going to worry about the fate of the jewel and just let herself be a regular girl for a few days. Realizing what she was telling herself, she felt very free in that moment. It was almost as if none of the crazy adventure had ever happened. She could pretend that she was simply spending summer with her two best friends preparing for a night out on the town. She was finally getting her chance to act her age and play around some. Sango was going to enjoy this as well. She had openly taken to the modern age and was enjoying what it had to offer to a young woman. She was relaxing her ties to the old traditions and welcoming the prospects of living more freely. It was time for them to test the waters.


	11. The Beach Part 1

**The Beach- Part 1**

The warm breeze cooled her heated skin as she lay on the beach, casually sipping an icy beverage. Today was a perfect day. Lots of sun with not a cloud in sight. Kagome sighed as she rolled over, exposing her back to the heated rays of the afternoon sun. Sango, Kirara, and Misery were all relaxing in a similar fashion on either side of her.

The girls had gotten up early and done some packing before all crowding into Misery's room to get ready for the excursion. Late last night they had decided to skip the hot springs in favor of a 'camp out' on the beach so they had spent the remainder of the evening and morning packing everything they would need. Happy with their supplies, the three had set out to the beach without the guys. Shippo was taking Inuyasha and Miroku to gather the camping gear they would need for later, before meeting them at their current location.

"Another cold one?" Misery sat up waving the cold vodka cooler in front of Kagome.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're a souse!" Kagome laughed before accepting the drink. She wasn't much for drinking, but hanging around Misery in 'vacation mode' was bringing out her inner party girl. She was however smart enough to pace herself, making sure that her first drink lasted well over an hour.

"How 'bout you Sango?" Misery reached into the cooler to pull out another beverage.

"Um, okay I guess." Sango was eying the trail that the boys would be approaching on.

"Calm yourself Sango, they'll be here soon enough." Misery giggled tossing the drink to the taijiya.

Sango blushed before catching the drink. She pondered taking off the wrap skirt Misery had given her after she had voiced her concern and embarrassment about wearing just the suit. Kagome and Misery had also insisted that she pack a pair of shorts and tank top, so she that she had something to change into if she felt too uncomfortable. She appreciated the gesture greatly, but currently found that the hot sun was nice to lay in. Quickly pulling the ties loose on the skirt she opened it to bask in the glory of the day. The shorts and shirt were neatly folded by her side, as she was ready to cover herself at the first sign of an approaching vehicle.

"I feel less naked now." Sango mused at her companions. Amazingly she was growing accustomed to the scant outfit, and was even a little excited to see the monk's reaction.

"A few more of these and you probably won't care at all!" Misery laughed again before pulling out a bottle for herself and settling back down on her towel. "I think we'll have a bite to eat after these drinks. Wouldn't hurt to get some food in our stomaches. I don't think we need to be drunk this early in the day."

"Food sounds great." Kagome yawned and set her drink into a sand cup holder she had dug out. "If I lay around too long I'm afraid I'll be sleeping!"

Kagome's yawns were contagious as the other two joined in as well. The afternoon sun pelted them with warmth and the casual waves of the sea lulled their senses. Combined with the small amount of alcohol they had consumed, each girl was soon sleeping.

X-X-X-X-X

"Do we really need all this? The girls will be fine with sleeping on the ground." Inuyasha grunted as he hauled another sleeping bag out of the truck.

"A true gentleman always sees to the comfort of his companions Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru lectured his brother.

"I don't see you carrying anything!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Naturally, I'm the navigator." Sesshoumaru's cool words did nothing to calm the angered

hanyou.

Shippo gathered the last pack before locking the truck doors. The morning had been a long one trying to keep Inuyasha and Miroku out of trouble at the store they had visited. He had been nervous too when they had run into Sesshoumaru on the way off the estate. After explaining what was going on, he had been slightly shocked when the stoic youkai had informed them that he would be joining them. So he had spent the last few hours trying to keep the brothers from fighting as well as herd the lecherous monk away from the sales staff. Thoroughly exhausted he was looking forward to relaxing on the beach.

As he trudged down the trail he was wishing that the Lord hadn't grumbled about messing up the beach with the 4x4 truck he had driven. Packing all the gear would have been much easier if he was still driving. Instead the truck was parked a mile away from where the girls were at. His head was beginning to throb as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru bickered about nothing. Rounding the corner he was ecstatic to see the girls lounging in the distance.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha grew quiet as the girls came into view. Both apparently agreeing to disagree on their last argument. Closing the distance Inuyasha could clearly see skin, and a great deal of it. Blushing he edged closer to the monk.

"Do you see what I see?" Miroku whispered excitedly.

"Feh! What of it monk." Inuyasha mumbled trying to keep his composure as he ran his eyes down Kagome's toned body.

"The kami have truly gifted us today." Miroku's eyes were fixed on Sango who slept oblivious to the stares she and the others were receiving. He had seen glimpses of her naked before, spying on her as she bathed in the hot springs. This however was entirely different. She was proudly and willingly displaying herself for him.

Shippo merely rolled his eyes at the two as he continued on. Living in modern society, it was nothing for him to see women in bathing suits. He was not immune to the effect, but considering who they were looking at, he felt nothing except the desire to wipe the drool and stupid looks from the other's faces. Perhaps he should introduce the pair to a modern delicacy like the man's magazine 'Playboy'! He chuckled slightly at the thought of how they would react. Miroku would likely be in heaven, while Inuyasha would be as red as a cherry with embarrassment. He smiled when he caught sight of Misery. She was looking as fine as ever. True, he thought of her as a good friend even somewhat of a sister, but one could always appreciate a beautiful view. A quiet growl beside him made him turn his head towards Sesshoumaru. He was met with the usual emotionless eyes, nothing to suggest anything was wrong. He had thought that he had heard a territorial growl but he couldn't be sure. Why would Sesshoumaru be growling anyway? Mental shrugging he turned his attention back to the girls.

Miroku couldn't help himself for when they had finally stopped in front of the girls, he was practically drooling. The delicate curve of Sango's shoulders. The tantalizing dip of her spine. And oh the glorious view of her backside, draped with tight red fabric sent him hurtling off the edge. Before he knew it, his cursed hand was tracing a line up her thigh and onto that luscious hiney!

Sango woke with a start when she felt that hand caressing her. She knew immediately what was going on, reaching and grasping her shoe she spun it around connecting loudly with Miroku's head.

"Hentai! Baka!" She screamed before pulling the tank top on and wrapping the skirt securely around her, then stomped off to fume alone.

"Dumbass!" Misery groggily muttered as she pulled herself out of her sleeping state. "You know Miroku, you're not getting anywhere by molesting the poor girl every time you see her. Tactless Bastard!"

"I know, this cursed hand will be the demise of me." Miroku looked at his hand smiling sheepishly, only slightly ashamed of what he had just done.

"Yeah, you'll be muttering that phrase when 'Prince Charming' swoops in and woos Sango with his captivating and sophisticated manners." Misery glared at the monk.

Miroku pondered on Misery's words a moment before suddenly blanching. The likelihood of another attempting to court Sango in this day and age was a very real possibility. What if he should lose her to another? His heart clenched at the thought. Now the implications of his actions became a burden on him and he flushed with shame. Quickly he stood and left in the direction of the distraught taijiya, eager to mend the damage he had done.

Kagome glanced approvingly at Misery before rolling over. Her eyes met a very blushing hanyou, if only momentarily. Inuyasha was quick to look away preferring to focus on his toes which had buried themselves in the sand. Kagome herself was then prompted to blush realizing her revealing attire was likely quite a shock to Inuyasha.

"Mmmmm, you hungry now Kagome?" Misery broke the awkward silence that was hanging in the air.

"Yes! Let's eat!" Kagome chimed in grateful for the distraction.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru sat away from the group staring intently into the soft waves of the ocean. He hadn't known what had come over him. Why had he suddenly decided to attend this function? More importantly, why had he disliked it so much when he saw Shippo notably scanning Misery's barely clad form? He had even growled, luckily catching himself before any real damage was done. He wasn't some young youkai caught up in mating season. He was a responsible, mature businessman for kami sake!

"Wanna cold one Sess?" Shippo asked before taking a seat beside the other youkai.

"Thanks." Sesshoumaru accepted the beer the kitsune offered.

"For someone who wanted to come along you sure are moping quietly by yourself." Shippo noted as he stared into the distance. "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Meaning?"

"You seem to be acting rather strangely these days." Shippo hadn't quite put things together yet, but he was trying to coax information from the Lord.

"Nothing. Just thinking about the missions to come." Sesshoumaru lied.

"I see. Foods ready if you want some." Shippo stood once more before returning to the others.

X-X-X-X-X

"Sango! Please wait. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me!" Miroku thankfully slowed his pace when Sango faltered ahead of him.

Stopping behind her, he could tell she was still quite upset by the unsteady rise and fall of her shoulders. The small vibrations down her back revealed that she was trying her hardest to quell the tears that were falling. His heart constricted even tighter knowing that his actions were the cause of her distress. He placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, only to feel her stiffen under his touch.

"Sango, I'm a baka I know. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was very insensitive of me." He tried again.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why can't...?"

Miroku used his other hand to reach around her and pull her to face him. He felt a lump form in his throat when her tear stained face looked away from him. Quickly he brought his thumb up to wipe away her tears.

"Kami, Sango. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered back, anguish evident in his own voice. "You just looked so beautiful with the sun warming your skin. I was beside myself with wonder. You were like a tempting siren beckoning me to you. I wanted to hold you, I just messed up again."

"Beautiful?" Sango hiccuped as a fresh wave of tears trailed down her face.

"Kami! Don't cry Sango." He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair in a soothing motion. "Oh course I think you're beautiful. I've always thought that. The first day I met you I was stunned. You were attacking us with such grace and determination. Never in my life had I ever met a woman as intriguing, as strong or as special as you."

Sango could only hiccup in response before she openly sobbed into Miroku's shirt.

"Sango? Kami Sango, what did I say this time?" Miroku was beside himself, frantically trying to cease the girls tears.

"That's... first... time... beautiful."

It was hard for him to understand her words that were muffled against his shoulder, but what he did hear combined with her relaxing on him was proof enough. She had forgiven him once again for his transgressions. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Sango, would you like to sit and watch the sea with me? I promise I won't let my hand wander."

Sango nodded her head as she wiped the final tears from her face. Sitting beside him, she bravely rested her head on his shoulder. His strong arm quickly wrapped around her to pull her into a secure embrace. Content to be held, she sat in silence letting the waves calm her frazzled nerves.


	12. The beach part 2

**The Beach Part 2**

For Kagome the day passed quickly as she kept occupied with swimming and playing volleyball with Shippo and Misery. She also had spent some time arguing with Inuyasha when he had continuously barked at her to cover up. She sighed once more as she sat by the evening fire, reminiscing about their argument.

She had been laying on the beach when suddenly a large beach towel was thrown over her. Inuyasha's angry form blocked out the sun as he hovered over her.

"_Leave it on!" He growled at her._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_You're practically naked."_

"_That's kind of the point Inuyasha!"_

_"Well I don't like it!"_

"_Oh really! I'm that hideous eh!" She had shouted back, more than just a little crushed at his words. She had pouted and even teared up a little._

"_No, you're not hideous. Everyone keeps staring at you and I don't like it! Now put some clothes on already." He had argued back with her._

"_But I'm going swimming soon. I'm not going to get my clothes wet just so you don't feel uncomfortable in my presence!"_

"_Who says I'm uncomfortable wench!"_

"_Inuyasha!" Her voice warned him about her dislike at being referred to as 'wench'._

"_Fine. Go swimming then." He growled back before sitting beside her, effectively blocking her from the view of the other males. _

She had been furious of course and had instantly stomped off to the inviting water. Misery had joined her as well and together they had bobbed in the water ranting about men. Misery it seemed had been having her problems as well. Whenever she got close to Shippo, a certain youkai Lord suddenly would manage to put some distance between them. She had rambled on about Shippo not noticing, but it was obviously bothering her quite a bit. So now, Kagome was huddled in a warm blanket next to Misery still getting dirty looks from Inuyasha and watching as Misery sent her own nasty looks at an oblivious Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku, had finally made it back to camp an hour after Sango had stormed off.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon together chatting a small distance from the rest of the group. Preferring to let them hash things out on their own Kagome had kept a watchful eye on the pair. To her amazement she hadn't notice Miroku do one perverted thing all day. Once the light had faded, the pair had joined everyone else around the campfire. Sango was wrapped snuggly in a blanket, while Miroku held her protectively with one arm.

It seemed that the bathing suits had only had a good outcome for Sango. Funny, she had been the one the most scared of the prospects and currently she was the only one snuggling with her man. Shippo had been unaffected by Misery's outfit Kagome had noticed. She was under the assumption that the kitsune and researcher had some kind of romantic relationship. They were so openly affectionate with each other that they seemed too 'touchy feely' to be just friends. Misery had been immersed in Japanese culture only lately. So her behaviour could be a result of her western upbringing, after all it wasn't like they groped each other. Misery had a tendency to linger around Shippo especially when, as she called him 'the creepy Sesshoumaru' was around her. The more Kagome thought about it the more she changed her mind. Maybe Misery was using Shippo as a shield from unwanted attentions. Deciding it was a topic to be discussed later with her friend she put those thoughts on the back burner. Kagome sighed again looking from the loving pair to the hanyou across the fire. He was still scowling and paying little attention to the conversation Shippo had started when he arrived with another armful of firewood.

"Beautiful night!" Shippo chimed happily, well aware of the mounting tension among the crowd.

"Yeah. Did you bring the MP3 player and speakers Shippo?" Misery asked as she reached into the cooler, ready to resume the drinking she and the other girls had started. A little vodka would do wonders to ease her tense state. Cracking a bottle open she handed it to Kagome who seem to be having as wonderful an evening as she was.

"Here Kags."

"Thanks Missy." Kagome gratefully took the beverage. The stress was beginning to be too much. "It's getting cold; I think I'm going to change, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'll come." Misery noticed Shippo digging for speakers, before following Kagome to a small tent that he had constructed for them. Zipping the door behind them the quickly went to work rummaging through their bags for warmer clothing.

"Why is he being such a jerk?" Kagome blurted out as she wiggled into the low rise jeans she had recently purchased.

"I think I'm gonna drown my worries tonight. I swear those men are all acting like overly possessive children. Telling you what to wear. Honestly!" Misery had pulled light airy dress with a long flowing skirt and tight bodice.

"Ugh! I know! At least Miroku has smartened up. I've never seen Sango look so happy." Kagome wiggled into her shirt before unzipping the tent door and pulling her sandals on.

"Who'd have thought the lecher would be the one moving on tonight." Misery followed Kagome, stopping at the tent entrance to slip on her own shoes.

"Misery, I don't mean to be too forward, but is there something going on between Shippo and you?" Kagome lowered her voice so that the men with 'enhanced hearing' at the distant fire would not be able to hear.

"Shippo? No, I mean, we did try at one time a long time ago, but we soon figured out that we were meant to be just friends. I was vulnerable back then and he was trying to console me... well, one thing led to another and yeah. There is no real physical attraction there; I'm just really comfortable around him." Misery explained.

"You've slept with him!" Kagome squealed in a hushed tone. It was hard thinking of her little Shippo being in any sort of an intimate relationship. She liked to think of the kitsune as the little boy she remember from the feudal era.

"Only one time! Besides, I come from a culture that doesn't really care about that act. It's not something to be kept taboo, although I'm not about to go yelling that out to the crowd over there." She giggled before sitting on a log by the tent.

"I'm sorry, it's just... Shippo's... well I still see him as a kid."

"He was my first."

"What! I can't believe we're having this conversation!" Kagome giggled before sitting beside Misery on the log.

"Shippo was traveling through Europe at the time. We met not long after my mother was murdered. At first I despised him, thinking him no better than the demons who abandoned my mother and grandmother. Soon I realized that he was different. We traveled around a while together before he was summoned back to Japan. This would have been in the late 1700's. We kept in touch over the years and once phones were invented we grew really close again."

"I can't believe how much he's changed!" Kagome stole a glance at the handsome kitsune she had once accepted as her own child.

"In more ways than one." Misery nudged Kagome's arm and gave her a wink.

"I can't believe you said that." The miko's jaw dropped at the statement.

"Hmm, trust me I know! I've seen it a time or two!" Misery giggled more as the flush of embarrassment crept into Kagome's face.

"I thought you said you only slept with him once!" Kagome noted to her friend.

"Ok twice... nope three times!" Misery laughed at the look on Kagome's face again.

Kagome thought about this a moment before a question popped into her mind. "I thought youkai mated for life?"

"They do."

"Then how come...?"

"Sex isn't the same as being mated Kagome. It's just an act. Mating is much the same as human marriages. When Shippo finds the right girl, he'll settle down. Relationships between youkai mates are much more intense than humans. Protection of the female is essential as there are plenty of single youkai who are more than willing to steal away a potential mate. I think youkai experience a stronger sense of emotion for their mate. But unmated males are more than willing to hone their sexual prowess on whomever they choose."

"I see."

"Uh oh, I'm empty. Time for a refill!" Misery shook the empty bottle before standing and offering her hand to Kagome.

Kagome accepted and let Misery help pull her up into a standing position. Together they walked back towards the campfire. Kagome could hear the music playing the closer they got. Arriving, she found Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru engrossed in a drinking game that Shippo was explaining to them. Both were apparently ready to do battle to prove their manliness in a new modern way.

"Maybe you should tell Inuyasha not to. Alcohol isn't metabolized in youkai the same as it is in humans. Since Inuyasha is half human, he'll be no better than me when it comes to booze." Misery whispered to Kagome.

"He'll figure it out!" Kagome shrugged before sitting beside Sango.

She noticed that Miroku had slipped away, but soon saw him emerging from some nearby bushes. He looked so different in modern clothes. They all did. All were wearing knee length board shorts and sleeveless shirts. It occurred to Kagome that not only did they all look like a group of young adults; they were actually acting like normal youths partying on the beach on a Friday night. Something she had dreamed of doing since she was thirteen. Now here she was enjoying the role of a teenage girl.

She noticed how time change had imprinted itself on the two youkai. Shippo looked no different than any other young man. His hair was tied back in a low pony tail, hemp necklace around his throat, watch on his wrist. Nothing unusual at all. Even Sesshoumaru had changed. His features in the light of the fire were not nearly as harsh as they used to be. He had opted to wear a high pony tail which only added to his stunning chiseled features. She was still unsure why Misery was so adamant on steering clear.

Her eyes wandered over to Inuyasha whose attention was focused on the game. His amber eyes caught the light of the fire perfectly. It danced in those orbs, giving them a life of their own. His muscular arms were clearly visible in the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. Her eyes made their way back up to his face only to be fixed on his lips. Staring at them, she wondered what it would feel like for him to kiss her.

"Earth to Kagome!"

"What!" Kagome was startled back to reality.

"Your refill my dear!" Misery sat down on the opposite side of Sango. "And one for you to my sweet!"

"Thanks" Sango and Kagome spoke in unison.

"Well, looks like the guys are occupied." Misery watched as the four began the game. "Anyone want to take bets on who is going to lose first?"

"I'm taking Miroku!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh really, well then I'll take Inuyasha!" Sango giggled back.

X-X-X-X-X

The moon rose higher and higher in the starry sky as the four men were lost in their card game on the far side of the campfire. The girls were only half paying attention, preferring to swap stories of their own. Kagome kept tabs on the MP3 player ensuring that a steady mix of upbeat music was blaring. Too much alcohol had led Sango to take up dancing around the fire, heedless to the now staring males. Kagome and Misery were soon to follow, swaying in rhythmic unison to the haunting beats of the music.

Miroku was the first to abandon his post preferring the company of the fire illuminated beauties that rocked their bodies in tantalizing synchronization to the music. He soon found himself sandwiched between the three all skimming around him in a fevered rush. Reaching out as the girls circled him; he managed to snag the wrist of the skittish Sango. She tempted and teased him until he was moving, although somewhat awkwardly, to the melodious palpitations.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome swayed around the monk, occasionally allowing her body to rub up against Miroku. She was toying with him. Glancing his way as she purposefully moved against the willing male. Their eyes met in a duel of determination. Neither wanting to be the first to give in. Inuyasha was about to turn away when he spotted the monk's free hand beginning to encircle Kagome's waist. Bolting he made his way across the beach before yanking Kagome away from the notorious hands of the monk. The three dancers were unconcerned with Kagome's sudden disappearing act. Inuyasha rounded the fire to sit back at his spot, pulling a reluctant Kagome into his lap.

Kagome struggled a moment until Inuyasha's arms locked around her body forcing her to still in her new found seat. She opened her mouth in protest but slammed it shut when a menacing growl rumbled from deep within his chest.

"You'll sit!" His blood was still boiling at the thought of what she had been purposely doing. If she wanted his attention, she had it now.

Kagome trembled realizing that she had gone too far. Inuyasha was beyond enraged. She was suddenly thanking the Kami that he hadn't turned youkai and slaughtered half of them. What had she been thinking? She had been so angry at him that she had wanted revenge. The alcohol had given her plenty of liquid courage to put on that display of defiance moments ago. Lucky for her she doubted Sango or Miroku would remember a thing tomorrow. The way her head was feeling, she would be lucky if she remembered. Wiggling a little more to test her boundaries, Inuyasha's arms squeezed her tighter.

"Inu...Yasha!" She breathed out when the force became too much on her rib cage. She breathed a sigh of relief when he released his grasp slightly.

"Don't ever think about doing that again." He warned into her ear.

All she could do was nod her head in agreement, too afraid to make another sound. She spent the next few moments watching the three dancing around the fire before the heat and alcohol began to take their toll. Moments later she had passed out in the territorial embrace of the hanyou.

X-X-X-X-X

Misery watched as the two love birds, exhausted from the dancing, retreated to the seats they had formerly occupied. She smiled as Miroku offered Sango his lap to lie on. Sango accepted and once positioned, Miroku drew a blanket over her, protecting her from the chill in the night air. She knew that it wouldn't be long until sleep robbed them of their chance to further their relationship, which in the end would be best anyways. No need to spoil something on the regrets formed from a hazy night of drinking.

Interested in what the others were doing, she made her way across the sand. Shippo was still playing cards with the Sesshoumaru, while Inuyasha seemed still rather angry as he locked the sleeping Kagome in his lap. Placing her hands on Shippo's shoulders, she brushed a friendly kiss on his cheek before moving to sit on his lap.

"Hmm, tired from too much dancing Missy?" Shippo laughed at the state of his friend. He didn't miss the piercing glare from the Lord this time.

Sesshoumaru had had enough. He had been forced to watch the hypnotic movements of the witch all night as she paraded around in that captivating dress. All day he had been fighting the strangest urges. By now he was feeling most disgusted with himself, pining over some chit like Inuyasha did with Kagome. He had vowed long ago to never fall victim to the wiles of a woman like his father had. At his mothers order to find a mate, he had preformed the ritual rutting in youth though he had merely acted his way through intimacy. After his few experiences had failed to affect him in any way he scrapped his mother's wish for him to select a mate. He had been most relieved back then when disputes had broken out in his father's territory calling him to duty and away from the madness.

When she arrived, he had initially expected what had coursed through his veins as nothing more than fleeting attraction. Time had passed and he felt drawn to her more than ever. Her face haunted his dreams and her scent lingered in his memory. What the hell was happening to him? All these strange feelings had gone into overdrive and left him irritable as ever. **This Sesshoumaru needed no one**. He watched in silent fury as she kissed the same kitsune he had taken into his home long ago. He clenched his jaw trying to hold back when she positioned herself in Shippo's lap. Unable to stand the torture anymore he allowed instincts to take over, flipping the card table out of the way and he stood. A deep growl ripped from his throat as an invitation of aggression towards Shippo.

The commotion from beside her caused Kagome to stir. Opening her eyes she saw a very displeased Sesshoumaru baring his fangs at Shippo. In shock she watched as Shippo, now standing, tucked a fearful looking Misery behind him. She struggled to free herself from Inuyasha instinctively wanting to shield the young kitsune from danger. A vice like grip restricted her movements and she was forced to watch helplessly as the drama unfolded.

"Be still and quiet Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he cautiously watched his brother. It was obvious to him now that the elder youkai had taken a liking to the researcher and was prepared to take her at all costs. Shippo would stand no chance against the likes of Sesshoumaru. His eyes wandered to the girl hiding behind the kit, she appeared scared out of her wits. If he felt she was threatened by his brother, he would have no choice but to step in. He didn't think it would come to that though, his brother was reserved and cold but he was no monster. Inuyasha was positive no harm would come to the girl.

"Do you have a problem my Lord?" Shippo lowered his voice an octave, pushing the point that he was not intimidated by the display. Throughout the day he had gotten the impression that Sesshoumaru had taken a liking to Misery, but not to this degree. No matter what the taiyoukai's reasons, he would not let him frighten his friend.

"You know it well enough Shippo." Sesshoumaru growled as he prepared to remove the girl from Shippo's protection. "Move aside."

"I think not Sesshoumaru. You've scared her quite enough for one day. I suggest you calm down and think this through." Shippo was beginning to dislike the predatory gaze Sesshoumaru was using.

"Very well then, we'll play it your way!" With lighting fast speed, Sesshoumaru grabbed Shippo by the throat lifting him off the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome cried out, her plea soon echoed by Sango.

Inuyasha clamped his hand over Kagome's mouth, not wishing her to become involved in the dispute. He glanced over at Miroku, signaling him to restrain the taijiya as well. When he turned back around, he was surprised to see Misery looking very much angered and no longer the slightest bit afraid. Her soft gray eyes had turned to the colour of hard steel. He no sooner blinked when the loud sound of hand against skin resonated throughout the silent air.

CRACK!

Misery brought her hand hard across Sesshoumaru's face not caring about his reaction. To her surprise the youkai dropped his pray before bringing his hand up to caress the reddening mark on his cheek. He blinked a few times until the crimson had all faded from his eyes. He gazed down at her in shock.

"Who the HELL do you think you are? You POMPOUS ASS! What gives you the slightest right to pull a stupid stunt like that?" Misery screamed at him. For good measure she took another swing.

CRACK!

"I outta KICK YOUR ASS! Honesty, you've been in my face all day! And now this! Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Shippo has more right to me than you do! You SELF RIGHTEOUS PRICK!" Her rant continued to spill from her lips like verbal diarrhea.

All the spectators could do was stare with open disbelief as the girl blasted the once great Lord of the Western Lands with every curse word and nasty name they had ever heard. Miroku and Sango also learned a few new words during the exchange. They watched as Misery began poking her finger into Sesshoumaru's chest forcibly pushing him back with her rage. Finally, another crack flew through the night air as she landed another slap on his face before fleeing into the night, dragging a traumatized Shippo behind her. Sesshoumaru sunk back to his seat in utter defeat, still looking like he hadn't known what had hit him.

Inuyasha and Miroku took the opportunity to quietly whisk Kagome and Sango away to their tent before Sesshoumaru came back to his senses, even more enraged than before.


	13. The Beach Part 3

**The Beach Part 3**

Miroku and Inuyasha waited as the girls made their entrance into the tent. The last few moments had been a sobering experience for all. Inuyasha looked back towards the campfire to see that Sesshoumaru was still sitting as stunned as ever staring into the flames. Turning he motioned Miroku into the tent before following on his heels. He watched as Miroku crawled over Sango's sleeping bag to position himself between the wall and her. Once Miroku was settled in Inuyasha followed suit and crawled over Kagome to fall into place beside her. Although he despised this contraption, he had smelt the change in the air and expected a light rain to blow in shortly. The breeze was beginning to pick up even as he eased covers over Kagome. He preferred to stay dry beside her than to guard them from the outside.

Miroku's movements prompted him to look towards the monk. Miroku had placed a protective arm over Sango as he pulled her close. The taijiya blushed but did nothing to stop him. Slowly she rested her head onto his shoulder before closing her eyes. Shortly later their rhythmic breathing was evidence of their sleeping. The rain started shortly after pelting down on the canvas covering above them.

Kagome stirred beside him causing him to stare down at her. She looked up at him with uneasy eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" She whispered, emotion beginning to glisten in her eyes.

"Feh! You were being rather stupid wench." He mumbled back as he reached across her face to thumb away a tear that had formed at the base of her eye.

"I'm sorry!" She hiccuped trying to keep her voice quiet as to not disturb the others.

"Don't ever pull something like that again Kagome." He growled back softly in her ear, relishing the shiver that went down her spine.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Too much to drink perhaps?"

"I think that was only part of it. You really made me angry earlier. I guess I was just being childish."

"I'm sorry too Kagome. I just didn't like the thought of anyone seeing you like that."

"Jealous were you?" Kagome chanced a small smile hoping her comment didn't anger him again.

"Oi wench, why would I be jealous?" Inuyasha pouted at her statement.

"Oh."

Her simple statement made him quickly assess her features. She had turned her face away from him and he could smell another salty tear falling. Cursing himself silently he decided that he was done hurting Kagome by his constant denial. Shippo had been after him since their arrival to finally tell Kagome his feelings. He had been reluctant wanting her to heal from the loss of her family first. He had waited as her spirits had slowly been lifted through the weeks. Perhaps now was finally the time. Confident that the monk and taijiya were sound asleep he again used his hand to turn Kagome's face towards him.

"Kagome I..." He paused, looking into the misty blue eyes below him. Shifting himself he came to gaze directly down into her face. "That's not what I meant. You're right. I was jealous."

"Why?"

"Kagome, I don't want other males to see you. You're mine and I intend to keep it that way."

"How can I be yours? You've never laid any sort of claim to me other than me being your jewel detector." She whispered angrily back at him.

"Dammit Kagome, you were always mine. Being a shard detector was an excuse I gave to myself for wanting to be near you. I was afraid of my own feelings. Watching Sesshoumaru tonight made me realize just how stupid males can be. Shippo figures that most youkai could use some lessons on proper relationships when it comes to women." He leaned closer, holding her face with his hand. Her eyes were inviting, making him feel like he was being forcibly pulled to her. His lips were mere millimeters above hers.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, her breath feathering across his parted lips.

He answered her by placing a light kiss to her lips. He let his mouth linger on hers before adding more pressure. Feeling no resistance he chanced it by trailing the tip of his tongue over her soft lips. When they parted slightly he stole her breath away, diving deep into the recesses of her mouth. When his mind screamed for oxygen he released her, staring down as her eyes fluttered open to stare at him in awe.

He leaned in for another but stopped abruptly, hearing voices nearing the tent. Both Kagome and Inuyasha could hear the approach of the Shippo and Misery. Grumpily Inuyasha rolled back to his original position before wrapping his arm around Kagome and pulling her close.

"Sleep now Kagome, we'll finish this conversation later."

Kagome nodded before she snuggled into his loving embrace.

X-X-X-X-X

"What the hell were you thinking Missy! He could have torn you to pieces!" Shippo gasped as he tried to catch his breath. He had been dragged away from the fire by Misery before she had let him go and broke into a dead run. Finally catching up to her, he was panting heavily.

"I don't know, I snapped. He had no right to treat you like that!" She whined back before sinking to her knees in the sand.

"Actually Miss, he had every right. He is my elder and my superior. Youkai males are known to fight for what they want. If he wanted you, I should have submitted. Kami, I'm in deep shit." Shippo explained as he took a seat next to her.

"That's stupid. Just because he's your superior, he still has no rights over me. Besides you've never submitted when it came to protecting me, even if I usually save your ass in the end." She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she smiled at her friend. "I'll just have to kick his butt if he tries to blame you for this."

"I wonder what came over him. I've known him nearly all my life and not once has he ever acted that way. He was fiercely protective of Rin, but this was different. He was actively seeking trouble." Shippo stared out into the darkness trying to comprehend the change that had came over the elder youkai. "Couldn't have been the alcohol, our bodies metabolize it differently its affects should have been minimal. It might have only made him slightly irritable."

"I hope those hand prints last forever!" Misery pouted crossing her arms and resting them on her knees.

Shippo chuckled beside her throwing a hand on her head to playfully ruffle her hair. "My little spitfire. Kicking ass first and getting names later."

"I hope I didn't mess things up for Kagome and the others." Misery looked out into the surf. "Sesshoumaru could throw the whole lot of us out now."

"I doubt he would be so rash. He'll probably lay low once he realizes the depth of his actions."

"Hmpf. I wouldn't think 'old cold shoulder' would hide from anyone."

"Missy, Sesshoumaru's not as bad as you make him out to be. Granted, I'm not too happy with him at the moment." Shippo paused as he rubbed his neck that had been formerly held in the taiyoukai's vice like grip. "But, if he is exhibiting such strong emotion for you, I am confident that he would treat you very well."

Misery turned to gape at the kitsune in horror. "Are you actually telling me to date that monster?"

"Sesshoumaru is no monster!" Even though the elder youkai had threatened him earlier, he felt obliged to defend his honour. "If you'd stop being such a coward maybe you would see this."

"Coward!" Misery blurted out, enraged by Shippo's statement.

"Come on Missy, I know what this is about. All these years and I'm the only male you have ever let into your life. You can't let this ridiculous hatred of yours cloud your vision forever."

"Easier said than done Shippo. Besides, I don't hate Inuyasha or Miroku. In fact I quite like them."

"Inuyasha and Miroku are no different than I am Miss, we're friends. Never have we been a threat to you."

"Who's to say I won't be just a piece on his chess board. Nothing more than a strategic move." Misery whimpered starting to become lost in the despair she had fought for decades.

"He's not like them," Shippo whispered softly. If Sesshoumaru's behaviour was a tell tale sign of the future, Misery would not have to fear her heritage or past any longer. "Sesshoumaru is the complete opposite of Cernonnus. He would not use you so."

"He's been haunting my dreams again. I can't sleep." She whispered an eerie look had crept into her gray eyes.

"Cernonnus?" Shippo looked at his friend with great concern as she stared in torment at the growing waves.The wind was picking up causing the surf to become choppy. The smell of rain was in the air.

"Perhaps it was not wise for me to come here. If he should find me... I worry greatly for Kagome and the others. It would be bad if he found me, but it would be worse if he learned of her and the jewel."

"We are better off for having your wisdom and knowledge. He will find out about the jewel soon enough, we cannot stop that. If you have been having dreams it could mean that he already knows where you are. I will inform Sesshoumaru of the situation. Perhaps he knows of youkai who have connections with Cernonnus." Shippo considered his options.

"I imagine what will happen when he finally secures me. He'll use me to unite the strays before launching his assault on this world. I'm nothing more than a tool for him to use against my grandfather." Her face drew up into a pained expression as she closed her eyes tightly. Misery drew a ragged breath as a tear escaped from her shut eyes. "Kagome and Sango would suffer greatly in his sinister hands. He would violate them in the worst ways just for some sick satisfaction of his own. Bastard."

"Inuyasha and Miroku would not let that happen Misery, neither would Sesshoumaru or I. They are safe as long as we draw breath. So are you." He offered her some small reassurance, his heart pained at her continual suffering.

"It's going to begin soon. I can feel it. I had hoped that we would be able to lessen the threats somewhat here in Japan before he caught on. Cernonnus will not let me be though. How he tracked me I don't know. I had been so careful with my illusion spells. He should be across the world by now, not here." Misery stood and began walking back towards camp. "Tell me Shippo, you have seen the other's in real battle, do we stand any kind of chance against the evil that is gathering?"

"Just wait until you see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pissed! Cernonnus won't know what hit him." Shippo smiled before throwing his arm around Misery's shoulder and walking her back to camp.

They continued their trek slowly even though the warm rain washed over them. Misery tilted her head up letting nature's magic work on her. The rivulets of cleansing water streamed down her face and body, easing her soul. In the wind she sensed the shadow of evil to come, but in the rain she found comfort in the hope it told her to hang onto.


	14. Cernonnus

**Cernonnus**

The following morning, the group packed and cleaned up after their beach excursion. Sesshoumaru had retreated back the the main house during the night, leaving them all able to openly discuss the night's strange occurrences. Misery had spent much of the morning keeping herself distant from the group. Kagome watched her with worry, knowing something more was weighing on the young woman's mind.

Together they carried everything back down the trail to the awaiting truck. Shippo had driven them all back to the ancient manor. Leaving the supplies in the truck, he helped Misery out of the back before turning to address the others.

"You want to hang out for bit, I'm going to instruct the cooks to have a meal prepared for us at the end of the hour." Shippo waited for everyone to nod their agreement before continuing. "Good, I have something I must attend to. We'll met in the dining room in an hour."

Turning he vanished down the corridor that led to Sesshoumaru's chambers. Inuyasha watched him curiously before following Kagome and the others back down to their own quarters. Misery gave her excuses and quickly hid herself away in her room while the others joined Kagome in hers.

"Something is going on." Kagome said as she took a seat on her chair. "I think it's more than just Sesshoumaru losing his cool last night. Misery has looked terrible all morning and she hasn't smiled once. Something is really bothering her."

"It's strange that Shippo vanished so suddenly." Miroku stated even as he held his throbbing head in his hands. "Remind me to not drink so much for a while."

"Baka, it's your own fault." Inuyasha grumbled taking a seat next to Kagome. "Shippo is likely going to apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kagome asked, a little angered that her kitsune would have to apologize for something that wasn't his fault.

"Shippo is Sesshoumaru's subordinate. Pack law requires him to submit to his alpha male, regardless of the reason." Inuyasha explained.

"He didn't do anything! Sesshoumaru is the one that flew off the handle. Misery has never done anything that would give him the idea that she was interested. Shippo was just protecting her!" Kagome raised from her seat as she ranted, searching for some aspirin to give to the ill looking taijiya. Finding the bottle she grabbed two pills and some water from the small fridge before returning to her chair. Sango gave her a thankful smile as she accepted the miko's offering.

"What Shippo did was violate pack rules. He needs to submit and apologize before he risks getting kicked out. I doubt Sesshoumaru will do anything, the baka is probably too embarrassed at being slapped by a girl!" Inuyasha laughed remembering the shocked expression on his brother's face.

"Don't forget who's beads were formerly cursed with the spell of subjugation, Inuyasha." Sango chuckled when Inuyasha's ears fell to his head. "You were beaten by a girl quite often."

"Feh! That's different. The beads were cursed. I had no control over the situation." He tried to gain some dignity back.

"Mmm hmm" Sango smiled again.

"I think we'll know more of what's going on when we get to the dinner hall." Kagome offered up.

"I believe you are correct." Miroku voiced quietly as he sipped his bottle of water.

The gang relaxed and discussed trivial topics until the hour had passed. Preparing to go, Kagome knocked on Misery's door to invite her to join them. She had answered that she wasn't feeling well and would not be joining them. Kagome did not argue preferring to leave matters as they were for the moment. She would talk to her after she knew more about what was really going on. Taking one more glance at the shut door, she followed her companions towards the dining hall.

X-X-X-X-X

Shippo knocked on the Lord's door and waited until he was granted permission to enter. Walking into the room, he spotted Sesshoumaru sitting at his desk, pouring over mountains of paperwork.

"I came to apologize tono-sama." Shippo spoke before bowing low.

"Apology accepted." Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, not looking up from his papers.

"May I speak frankly with you my Lord?" Shippo asked cautiously, somewhat surprised at the quick acceptance.

"Do as you wish."

"About Misery." Shippo began but he paused when Sesshoumaru's head snapped up.

Sighing, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair before motioning Shippo to sit down. He had been expecting this conversation all day. In fact, he had yet to sleep since he arrived back at the manor late the night before. He had replayed the past few weeks' events over and over in his head, still trying to figure out were he had gone wrong. When had that girl taken such control over him? Was he truly that weak? He brought his hand up to touch were she had slapped him, the feeling of it still vivid in his mind. Never had he expected the meek researcher to become such a spitfire. Her protection of the kitsune made it obvious who she favored.

"Apparently she dislikes me greatly." He continued to rub his cheek before turning his attention towards Shippo.

"Misery's different. She does not understand the ways of youkai, nor does she have much respect for males." Shippo began unsure of where to start.

"Perhaps I allowed the stress of my business ventures to accumulate far too long. I no longer have the option of cutting down my opponents. I will look for another way to free my stress."

"You're lying to yourself again." Shippo's bold words brought a piercing glare from the great youkai.

"And what would you know about such matters child." Sesshoumaru growled back.

"I know that ever since Rin died you have rarely smiled. You use work as a way to escape. That is more likely the reason you..." He trailed off, not eager to bring up last night. Unconsciously his hands reached up to touch the spots on his throat that had nearly been crushed.

Noticing the gesture, Sesshoumaru calmed down. A look of remorse flooded into his eyes replacing the coldness that was there.

"I did not mean to hurt you Shippo. I respect you for standing up against me. I imagine I looked quite terrifying to her." He again leaned back in his chair, choosing to look at the ceiling rather than the younger youkai.

"I'm fine, I assure you. Missy on the other hand could use some more persuading about your disposition. There is something else though. Something more important that I wish to discuss with you."

"You may continue." Sesshoumaru rested his arms on the desk and gave his full attention to the kitsune.

"Have you heard of a western oni named Cernonnus?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar."

Shippo proceed to tell Sesshoumaru about the akuma who haunted Misery's dreams. The story revealed how a decent young oni befriended the girl centuries before. Over time Cernonnus became corrupted by greed and hatred. His interest in Misery changed from friendship to distorted desire. When she refused him, he had taken revenge upon her. Cernonnus was the one responsible for handing her mother over to the witch hunters. He had made Misery watch as they burned Daearen at the stake. Before the ashes had even cooled, he had attempted to rape the girl. Calling upon her power, she fended him off and Shippo had later found her bruised and frantic. Together they had devised a plan to keep her location hidden from him. For the next two and a half centuries they had succeeded. Unfortunately, his power had grown as he had become more and more depraved. Shippo continued to explain her fears of Cernonnus gaining the jewel and Kagome.

"I see. You have kept this from me for years then." Sesshoumaru's expressionless mask was back in place, but inside he was furious. The thought of Misery in so much pain made the beast within want to rise and destroy anyone who had ever harmed her.

"My sincerest apologies again, it was as Misery wished. Sesshoumaru, I fear that Cernonnus may be a stronger enemy than Naraku ever could have hoped to have been. If he captures Misery he will use her against Belial, her grandfather and take command of the eighty legions he controls. Already he is gathering the strays, making them pledge allegiance to him. If he were to capture Kagome and the jewel the destruction of this world would be certain." Shippo cast a worried look at the Lord.

"No one shall take what is mine Shippo. They are safe as long as they remain with us." His voice had an eerie edge to it, making the kitsune want to slink away.

"One problem though, if Misery thinks we are in danger because of her presence, she will flee. She may have beaten him once, but I doubt that alone she would be successful again. I fear for her safety and Kagome's. They are very much alike, neither wishing to be a burden on those they care for. Should Cernonnus discover their weakness he will use it to separate them from us."

"Thank you Shippo. We will discuss this later. I believe that lunch is ready." Sesshoumaru sighed heavily as the weight of the new information fell on his shoulders. Cernonnus may be strong, but he had yet to clash swords with Inuyasha and himself. However, if he was half as devious as Naraku, he would find every route but the direct one to achieve his goal.

X-X-X-X-X

Seated again around the table the group ate in somber silence. Shippo had just finished telling them the story behind their newest foe. Kagome was sick to her stomach thinking about the terror this beast was causing. Shippo had explained how Cernonnus manipulated humans to do his bidding. That meant that they would be forced to fight innocent people. Naraku had used others to do his dirty work as well but he normally used already corrupt youkai. He viewed most humans as weak and did not trust them to complete his missions. Could she possibly kill a human who was under a spell? Even if they threatened herself and the others? Her mind reeled with the possibility.

"Shippo, do you know where he is at the moment?" Miroku asked

"Negative. I sent out a few spy's last night, but I haven't gotten any worthwhile information as of yet."

"Perhaps we should do our best to reach Midoriko soon. She may have wisdom that would assist us." Miroku suggested.

"I agree. I am most anxious to discuss these troubling matters with Midoriko." Kagome's deep concern was evident in her voice.

"Kagome, one more word of caution for you. Cernonnus will likely try to use you much the same as Naraku. He will do his best to break your spirit and separate you from us. You must remain strong and resist the powers he will use on you." Shippo warned.

"I understand." She whispered before standing and filling an empty plate with food. She would take Misery something to eat, and discuss the matter with her.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha to the side as they were all leaving the room. Kagome glanced back pausing to wait but Inuyasha signaled her to continue. Returning his attention to his brother, Inuyasha stared intently into the cold gaze of the youkai.

"You want something?" He grumbled back.

"We must discuss the matter of mates." Sesshoumaru began, leading Inuyasha towards his own quarters.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome approached the door at the end of the hall with Sango following closely behind her. Knocking quietly she waited, when no response came so she let herself in. Sango shut the door tightly behind them and together they approached Misery's bedroom. The door was open and they could see her lying on the bed, casually staring at the ceiling. Her head turned towards them when they entered, her eyes still haunted.

"We brought you something to eat!" Kagome smiled brightly before settling on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Misery sat up and accepted the offering of food.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Fine. Just a little tired."

"Misery, Shippo explained to us about Cernonnus." Kagome watched as something stirred within the depths of Misery's gray eyes only to quickly vanish once more.

"I see."

"I came to ask you if we could summon Midoriko as soon as possible. I think it best if we are as well informed as possible." Kagome cut straight to the chase.

"I too was thinking of that. We could try tomorrow or the next day. I will need to prepare the summoning circle."

"Misery, we want you to know that you can talk to us about it. Both Kagome and I have been through terrible situations as well. We would not judge you on your past." Sango began "Kagome has taught me that it is best to talk about your problems rather than let them stay locked inside you. That only serves to allow them to fester until they consume you."

Misery looked from the taijiya to the miko before a slight tear trickled down her face. She was instantly wrapped in the caring embrace of the other two girls.

"You're not alone anymore Missy! You have good friends who will stand beside you no matter what happens. We promise! Inuyasha and Miroku will do the same too! Even Lord Sesshoumaru will protect you." Kagome soft voice was soothing on the distraught woman.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" Misery hiccuped.

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Kagome pulled back to look Misery in the eyes.

"Because of me, you are all being dragged into a war. If you had never met me, you would be safe."

"Misery, it is most likely he would have found out about the jewel even if you weren't here. We are lucky to have you on our side. You have given us all the tools necessary to fight against him. Plus, I am happy that I have had the chance to get to know you. I wouldn't change anything." Kagome smiled back at her.

"Plus, you have gained valuable allies. We will make it through this. We defeated Naraku and so we have experience in battle. Don't forget that you always can trust us. Cernonnus is not someone you can defeat alone. We would not abandon you in your hour of greatest need." Sango comforted her.

"Truly you are not upset with my deceit?"

"You didn't deceive us Misery. You merely kept your personal life secret in fear of burdening us with your troubles. There is a great difference." Kagome smiled. "Now get up, we should start getting ready for our girls' night out!"

"I don't think that would be wise Kagome." Misery looked doubtfully at her friends.

"It's fine. I told Shippo about it. We think that you need to go out and have some fun to shake the worry from you mind. He told us we could only go if we took plenty of weapons... and them!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Even Inuyasha is going to put up with the crowds, just so you'll feel better. It'll be a good distraction for all of us and probably the last chance we'll have for some fun in a long time." Kagome reached out to grab Misery's arm before dragging her off the bed.

Misery took a bit of food as she watched Kagome pull out a black cocktail dress from the closet. Confused at the generosity of these two girls, she wondered about the strange miko and taijiya. Never in her life had she been treated so. She had fully expected them to all turn tail and run when they found out her secret. Yet here they were, openly accepting her and willing to take on her burden. It seemed that Kagome was more than just a miko, perhaps she was her own guardian angel.


	15. Clubbin

**Clubbin**

Misery watched as Kagome placed different outfits on the bed for them to try on. They would have to choose their clothing to accommodate the arsenal they would be packing. She had slipped away while the miko was sorting clothes, to gather weapons out of the arms room. She kept her own stock in her room, so it was not difficult to carry the duffel bag with Kagome's and Sango's weapons. Shippo had passed her in the hallway near the lab, apparently he was gathering weapons for the guys as well. She had wanted to ask him about his meeting with Sesshoumaru but only managed to stand in awkward silence. Misery was worried about any repercussions for her actions the kitsune may have endured. Eventually he he had given her a quick hug of reassurance before continuing in silence towards his own quarters.

Her thoughts were brought back to the girls when they began chatting about the clothing. The taijiya was currently looking a little overwhelmed by the selection that they had and sent a questioning look at her. Leaving Kagome to fuss over the clothes, Misery asked Sango to help unload the bag. The relieved girl when straight to work pulling out some smaller guns, knifes and the barrier throwing stars or shuriken that Miroku had helped develop. Finishing that task she found they still had plenty of time to prepare for the evening so Misery was content to relax on the bed .

They were soon immersed in conversation about the night before. Misery and Kagome were enjoying teasing the Sango about Miroku and their passionate dance around the fire. Sango was blushing terribly, mortified about her behaviour. To take some pressure off of herself she began to question Kagome about Inuyasha.

"How about you Kagome, anything you want to tell us?" Sango asked.

Kagome quickly tried to change the subject as she pulled up another outfit for them to inspect.

"Woo you dog! Something good must have happened! You sure do look red Kags. A little smoochy smoochy, playing around in the dark were we! Haa, you go girl!" Misery chuckled noting the effect of her words.

"Well , I might have had more to talk about if 'someone' hadn't came back to camp so soon!" Kagome giggled then at the shocked look on the others faces.

"I slept through all of that." Sango looked somewhat disappointed.

"I don't believe this! Our shy little Kagome is turning into a wildcat. Inuyasha better look out or you'll be sinking your claws into him!" Misery laughed harder.

X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was more than willing to get out of his own predicament. How he had come to be trapped in this suffocating office, he didn't know. Sesshoumaru was looking just as uncomfortable in his office chair. Inuyasha was wondering if he had heard the question correctly.

"Inuyasha, do you intend to acquire Kagome as your mate?" The older youkai had asked.

"Feh! What the hell are you talking about?" He had grumbled in slight humiliation.

" Has she accepted you to bed her?"

"What's it to you?"

"I think it would be wise for you to hurry your... 'conquest'. It will be easier to keep tabs on the girl if she is mated to you. Cernonnus will have a more difficult time breaking the bond between you then." Sesshoumaru took up a casual stance as he stood, turning his back from his brother to stare out the window.

Inuyasha was nervous at the direction the conversation was going. He quickly crossed his arms and leaned back into the door frame in a poor attempt to appear calm and collected.

"You have known this girl for some time now. Surely you have managed a courtship of sorts. Her scent reveals some inappropriate actions if you are not courting."

"What are you getting at Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha's voice became hard and cold as he responded to the accusations.

"You know very well what I'm getting at. It is highly unacceptable for you to be spending the nights with her if you do not intend to make her your mate. You would be wise to make your decision soon."

"It's my decision and I'll make it when I damn well choose!" He grumbled back.

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, still seemingly interested more in the scenery than the conversation.

"How do you plan on going about... courting?" He asked his younger brother.

Inuyasha was about to begin another rant on him, when he caught the subtle twist to the question. This perhaps was not an issue about him after all, but rather an attempt of Sesshoumaru's to find a way to approach Misery. Smirking, he leaned back into the wall gauging his brother's reactions to his words.

"I get it. Sesshoumaru, maybe you should be asking Shippo this. He has more experience than anyone here. I think Miroku's lecherous ways made an impression on him as a young kit."

Inuyasha watched as the great taiyoukai's shoulders tensed, flawing his uncaring image when he realized his plan had been discovered. Turning to face him, Sesshoumaru's face was still as impassive as always but a thin bead of sweat was evident on his brow.

"Tis not a discussion this Sesshoumaru would have with him!"

"Why is that? I'm as dumb as you obviously are when it comes to women. But Shippo, he's apparently got quite a way with women. He's told Miroku and I plenty of stories in the past weeks." Inuyasha was beginning to enjoy this now. He never thought in a million years that his phlegmatic and all knowing brother would be asking him for advice. In truth, the youkai didn't actually ask but had successfully steered the conversation his way.

"Forget it. This Sesshoumaru needs no one. I am not so weak as you."

"Feh! Having someone to protect doesn't make you weak." Inuyasha understood his reluctance to trust. The misgivings his brother felt towards their father was likely the cause behind his reluctance towards Misery.

"You sound just like father." The disdain was evident in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Do you really think he was weak?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

"Of course he was. His death was caused by that 'mother' of yours. Father was the strongest of all youkai until then. Pathetic." Sesshoumaru spat.

Inuyasha desperately clung to his sword, fighting the urge to run his brother through at the mention of his mother. But, Kagome's words from long ago came to mind, calming his anger. She had explained Sesshoumaru's dislike for him was a reaction to the hurt of his parent's separation. Finally shaking his anger, he attempted one more time.

"Love does not always sacrifice life. Kagome has saved mine countless times. I protect her because she is the air I breath; the blood that runs through my veins. Without her, I am nothing."

"It amazes me how much you resemble 'him'." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly as he turned back to face the window. "He loved 'her' very much. I never understood what could be so important for him to risk everything. That day... he asked me if I had someone to protect. I came to detest that word. It epitomized his greatest weakness and now you tell me it is your greatest strength. It's true isn't it? I have tried to deny myself that knowledge but I knew my mistake the moment I saw Kagome with you. You mastered every technique of your fang so that she would be safe. Your strength comes from ensuring her protection."

Inuyasha only watched cautiously as his brother turned and walked towards him. Sesshoumaru came to stand before him, a mix of confusion and raw emotion churning in his eyes.

"How could I, the great Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands, have been so blind?" He asked.

Inuyasha smirked before replying with a shrug of his shoulders. "Feh! Who knows. Maybe your stupidity comes from that bitch you call mother!"

X-X-X-X-X

Shippo glanced over at Inuyasha who was looking very ill. The music, lights and smells were having a negative effect on the hanyou. He was still unaccustomed to the modern era. Leaning over he gave him to advice on how to dull the affects of the club.

"And remember Inuyasha, you have to turn the ear plugs on or they won't filter the music out!"

"Thanks."

Scanning the room he still saw no sign of the girls. They had taken two smaller vehicles stocked with an arsenal of weapons rather than the limousine. This was necessary in case they needed to make a hasty retreat. He did another check to ensure his guns were still in place under his jacket. The four of them had all donned coats to conceal the weapons they carried with them. Miroku and he had opted for leather jackets as they only needed to cover the shoulder holsters. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had required trench coats to hide their swords. Thankfully, Shippo had known the owner of the establishment and been granted access through a side door. This allowed them entrance without being checked at the front. Misery was also known to the owner so the girls and she would be coming through the same door.

Finally, as if on cue the girls came strolling in. Shippo watched from their second floor table as they made their way toward the staircase. He looked back at his companions and nodded towards the girls. He watched in mild amusement as the three lovestruck males got their first glances of them. Each wore a look of appreciation until they noticed the admiring looks from the other men causing their faces to scowl with possessive ire.

Kagome savored the rush of energy in the club when they entered. Smiling with excitement, she led the way, perfectly comfortable on the high heels she was wearing. The tight fighting dress accentuated every curve of her body barely hiding the sutra etched shuriken strapped to her thigh. Curls framed her face before blue eyes popped making her picture perfect. Her cross bow was folded and obscured in her over sized handbag. Sango followed in a pastel dress that flared at the hip, also successfully covering her two Punishers, securely fastened to her thighs. Heeled sandals gave her legs even more length drawing the eyes up to her small waist and bare shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in her trademark ponytail, giving her a bit of beach appeal. Misery followed behind the others in a floor length black gown split on each side up to her hips. Knee high boots hid two short blade swords while studded wrist bands and numerous Celtic cross necklaces disguised small shuriken and kunai. Her Gothic appearance and scowling face stated a very clear 'don't mess with me'.

Kagome bounced up the stairs oblivious of the men who were sending her 'come hither' looks. She rocked slightly to the beat as she made her way through the crowd towards the table. Sango followed closely suspiciously eying everyone who looked at her. The crowd separated slightly to let the angry looking Misery pass by unheeded. All the girls grabbed a seat when they finally made it to the table. Misery was scowling as she slid in next to Shippo.

"Why do you look so pissed?" He asked.

"Damn traffic light turned red when I was going through. Bloody cop was parked around the corner. He gave ME a ticket! If Kagome would have showed some cleavage we could of gotten out of it!" She fumed, crossing her arms and giving the other girl a dirty look.

"Aww, come on Miss. It wasn't that bad." Kagome half shouted over the music. Squirming closer to Inuyasha, she leaned over to talk to Misery missing his sharp inhale of breath when she pressed her hand on his thigh for balance.

"Frig! I've never had a ticket before!" She pouted.

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to find out the name of the offending officer and have a 'chat' with him. Misery would not have to worry about the ticket by tomorrow evening.

"Mmm, sorry to hear about your trouble, but alas I see some beauties over there who are dying to meet me!" Shippo smirked devilishly as he got out of his seat sending a knowing look at Sesshoumaru as he passed.

"Traitorous pervert!" Misery yelled out; eyes twinkling as she watched him work his magic on the young women. He was always after the pretty ones! She glanced up noticing the waitress was taking drink orders. Quickly she added her own to the list.

"Dance?" Kagome suggested as she shouted to Sango and Misery.

"What the hell, it'll take her fifteen to get our drinks anyway." Misery stood and found she had to press herself against Sesshoumaru in order to squeeze out the opposite direction towards the dance floor. She wasn't prepared for the bolt of energy that surged through her when they touched. Glancing up in shock, she found her eyes locked to his fiery amber ones. Uncomfortable over the stirring of emotion the sensation caused, she quickly averted her eyes and pushed passed him.

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes were heated as her hips swayed seductively away from him. What was that fire that surged through him when her body brushed past his? The look in her eyes for that one brief moment was not what he had expected. What was the meaning of all this? Perhaps his emotions were not betraying him. Those haunting eyes promised passion for a split second before the wariness returned to them once more. He had his work cut out for him if he was to learn from Inuyasha's words earlier.

Inuyasha watched in fascination as the girls danced together in a small circle. Kagome's movements hypnotized him in a way he never thought possible. His thigh was on fire from were her warm fingers had pressed into it. He felt his arousal begin as she rocked back and forth to the music; the dress clinging to her curves making every movement alluring. He growled when he noticed a group of males that had come to stand at the edge of the crowd also watching in attraction. A few of them ventured onto the floor, attempting to gain the attention of the girls. As he stood and prepared to storm over there, his eyes caught Miroku making his way onto the dance floor. Not to be outdone by the monk, he quickly followed suit leaving an angry looking Sesshoumaru to watch the events unfold.

Sango had been unsure when they first pulled her onto the floor but following Kagome's lead she was soon moving in time with the beat. She smiled and laughed as Misery and Kagome twirled each other around before breaking out into separate moves. She was so lost in the dancing that she hadn't noticed the four guys that had come to encircle them, not until one had grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Hey gorgeous! What's your name?" The attractive man had asked.

"Um, Sango." She replied shyly, not wishing to be rude.

"You and you're friends are looking hot! My crew would love to take you three up to the VIP room. Whaddaya say?"

"I'm not sure." Sango was now weary of the predatory glint in his eyes. She tried to politely pull her arm from his grasp only to have him tighten his grip. She turned questioning eyes towards her friends, finding they were in similar situations. Not wanting to create a scene, she decided to give him one more chance to leave before she used force.

Miroku was half way down the stairs when the man grabbed Sango. Anxiously he hurried towards the culprit convinced he was likely trying to win Sango's favor. When he finally reached the floor he noticed that the man forcibly pulling Sango towards the crowd. Rage coursed through his veins when Sango's eyes met his. The man was not trying to win her, he was trying to assault her. Before she could land a punch, he reached the other grabbing him by the shoulder and aggressively pulled him around. Sango was released in the motion and she was left to watch in awe as Miroku brought his first up and punched the man in the face sending him falling backwards. The monk was quick to pull a blushing Sango to him taking her by the hand he led her back to their seats.

Inuyasha smirked nearing the floor as he watched the monk send one of their foes flying. The man touching Kagome could not hope to be as lucky. His trench coat fanned out behind him as he launched himself over a table, landing in front of Kagome and her oppressor. Cracking his knuckles menacingly and baring his fangs he snarled at the man. He relished the moment the man's face went from outrage to terror. Grabbing him by the throat and lifting him clear off the ground, he brought him inches from his own face before growling his threat.

"No one touches what is mine!"

In one fluid movement he threw the man, watching apathetically when he connected with the wall and sunk to the floor. Lifting Kagome to his arms he prepared to follow after Miroku, ignoring her pleas to put her down. A noise beside him caught his attention before he moved.

CRACK!

He cursed himself for momentarily forgetting Misery. He turned to watch in admiration as she laid out two of the men with humiliating ease. One brutal punch and a forcible kick sent the pair crying from the club. She puffed past him leaving an indignant trail of curses behind her. Kagome had squirmed as she past and cuffed him on the head. Reluctantly he set her down, but kept a hand firmly on her elbow as he led her up the stairs.

Reaching their seats, Inuyasha guided Kagome in beside Miroku and threw a possessive arm over her shoulders when he sat. He smirked as Misery collected her drink from the waitress then practically crawled over Sesshoumaru to sit with her back against the wall. He did not miss his brother's discomfort when she slid across his lap. His own face suddenly flushed when Kagome's hand candidly grasped his thigh once more as she leaned to take her drink from the waitress. Eyes dueled with Sesshoumaru's when he looked up; silently they dared one another to say anything about their own embarrassment. Finally they came to a mutual agreement to both keep their mouths shut and save themselves from mortification.

"Of all the idiotic jackasses out there! PIGS! I hope those pricks hurt for the next month!" Misery cursed after she downed half her drink.

"Shall I cut them down?" Sesshoumaru asked eerily, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he stood.

Kagome spit her drink onto the table as she and the other girls turned to stare at him in horror. Misery recovered first offering him a weak smile, her eyes still wide in shock.

"Um no thanks. I doubt they'll be trying anything like that soon."

"As you wish." He nodded curtly before sitting; secretly hoping for her permission. He had used all the control he could muster as he had watched her kick their asses. Wanting to stay indifferent around her until she had warmed up to him, he had stayed at the table and waited until she needed help.

X-X-X-X-X

Misery waited outside the restrooms for Kagome and Sango to finish up. Smiling she spied the backs of the guys at the table. It had taken the persuasion of all three girls for permission to travel to the washrooms alone. Detached, she watched the crowd as they partied and danced the night away. A cold feeling crept over her causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise as if someones eyes were boring into her neck. A hand clamped down painfully on her shoulder as she was spun around and tossed ruthlessly into the concrete wall behind her. Opening her eyes, she stared into the deathly glare of an oni contractor. A glance towards the bathroom revealed that two more sinister creatures had come to stand on either side of the door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The contractor said.

Misery went to protest, but a hand clamped around her throat, making it impossible for her to talk.

"Now now. We mustn't make a scene! You've been such a bad girl sending the boss on a merry chase around the world. Besides, Cernonnus is paying me good money to bring you back. Now behave and I promise that your friends will make it back to their table in one piece." His rancid breath was hot on her cheek as he growled in her ear.

Fearing matters would soon escalate, she nodded in agreement and allowed them to drag her out. Not willing to risk any harm coming to her friends she decided that it was best if she left now before Kagome and Sango came out. She needed extra time to get rid of the contractors and she hoped the girls would search for her in the crowds. Suddenly she was thankful that she had tucked her short blade swords in her knee high boots. She might go willingly outside with them but they were in for a fight as soon as they were alone. Never would she willingly go to Cernonnus and he was a fool if he thought she would.


	16. Connections of Past and Present

**A/N: Again, many thanks to all of my wonderful reviews!! InuGoddess715, CatLover260, angel-up-above-heaven, LadyCash, InuKeo, and Black and Bloody Rose you all made my days brighter with your wonderful words.**

Many thanks to my editor, muse and plot bunny...kokoronagomu.  


**Connections of Past and Present**

Kagome paused as she was about to wash her hands. A familiar feeling began to tingle down her spine and she sent a worried look at Sango.

"Do you feel that Sango?" She asked.

"Youkai!" Sango replied.

The two girls quickly raced to the door, anxious to learn the fate of their friend who had been awaiting them outside. Reaching the door first, Kagome tried with all her might but found that the door would not budge. Sango was quick to add her own strength to the task but no matter how much effort they put into it, the door remained closed. Frantically, Kagome pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed Shippo. He answered after a few rings and she quickly informed him of the situation. He noted they had been watching the entrances and exits, as numerous oni and youkai thugs began filing into the club. Inuyasha snatched the phone from the kitsune and began blaring into the phone.

"Kagome! Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." He roared over the noise.

Slamming the phone shut, Inuyasha did another scan of the room. Oni contractors had taken up positions at every door in the club. He glanced at the kitsune and monk before turning his attention to his older brother. This was a new situation for him; never had he been in a crowded room with so many innocent people. Training with Jaken and Misery had taught him that he needed to act with restraint in the new era. He would not endanger Kagome and his friends with his normally rash behaviour. Looking towards Sesshoumaru, he waited to follow the lead of the older and more experienced youkai.

With furtive grace, Sesshoumaru stood from their second floor table. Nodding at Shippo, he watched as the kitsune disappeared into the crowd.

"Inuyasha, we will head down to where the girls are. You will remain calm and you will not act until I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?" Decisively he took the first step forward toward their destination. His hand came to rest again on the hilt of his sword.

Inuyasha nodded, waiting for Miroku to step in between them. The three of them made their way down the stairs and weaved through the congested dance floor. At the entrance leading to the restrooms they were met by four grimacing thugs. One could see that two more were stationed outside the women's restroom.

Sesshoumaru made a quick gesture to Inuyasha before all hell broke loose.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome huffed once more as she and Sango pulled on the handle. Despite the obvious fact that whoever was on the other side was much stronger, they did not give up trying to reach their friend. Turning around to look for any object they could use to pry the door then Kagome noticed a window high on the opposite wall. An idea quickly came to mind and she pulled on the other girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"We can't wait for Inuyasha and Miroku! Do you think you could get through on your own Sango?" Kagome questioned as they hurried across to the window.

"Definitely!"

"Great, give me a boost then." Kagome quickly pulled the crossbow that had been hidden in her over sized purse. She wrapped the belted holster around her waist and once it was fastened in place inserted the crossbow. Adding two arrow cartridge clips to the belt she prepared to crawl out the window. One check over her shoulder assured her that Sango had finished preparing her own weapons. Nodding her head she signaled her own readiness, placing her foot in Sango's hand she hauled herself up to the sill. Making quick work of the window, she opened it and pulled herself through. She was actually thankful for the open dumpster she fell into as the cardboard helped immensely to cushion her fall. Jumping over the edge onto the pavement, Kagome turned and watch as Sango came tumbling out the window and into the dumpster. Brushing themselves off, they did another quick check of their weapons before continuing.

"There's no one out here! Which way should we go?" Kagome asked.

"Perhaps we should have waited for Inuyasha. His nose would have been a great thing right now! I wish I would have brought Kirara." Sango stated as she took the lead and began sneaking along side of the dark alleyway. One Punisher gun was securely in her grip when she paused at corner that led down another alley. Listening she could clearly hear an evil creature taunting his prey. Placing a finger over her lips, she signaled Kagome to remain quiet.

Kagome crept behind Sango and stopped when she was directly behind her. She leaned forward slightly to take in what Sango was straining to hear. A raspy deep voice was quietly threatening someone. It was hard to make out the words at first, but when the voice became loud and angry, they knew exactly who was cornered at the end of the dark alley.

"You filthy half breed bitch! You pull a stunt like that again and I'll rip you to shreds before I even get you to Cernonnus. I'm sure he'd still pay me for your lifeless body. I'm warning you girl, one more stunt like that and I'll take my payment from your hide too." He grinned wickedly as he trailed a hand down her face before painfully squeezing her breast.

Misery winced under the unwanted attention. Silently she cursed herself for underestimating Cernonnus' henchmen. She had struck out the moment they had turned the corner to this dead end alley. Not even managing to draw a blade she had felt the power drained from her when she was hit with the binding spell. A lower class oni like this one should have never had the ability to cast such a curse, but the answer had been revealed when she opened her eyes. That bastard Cernonnus had given him the same talisman that had been used to bind her mother. He must somehow be channeling his own energy through the talisman and controlling the spell remotely. It was obvious that the contractor had no idea how to use such a tool. Once she had been immobilized, the creep had dealt a low blow that had hurdled her into the far wall. A few more hits later, she was bleeding with the pervert feeling her up.

Anger began to pulsate through her and she felt a slight crack in the spell that held her in a state of complete vulnerability. She focused on that flaw and poured all of her energy into it. The talisman had worked on her mother, but Daearen was only half demon. Being three quarters had it's benefits. She felt another crack in the black force when all of a sudden her concentration broke when a manipulative force pulled on her mind. The contractor's face and his rancid breath suddenly faded to black.

Blinking once, she looked around her surroundings. The cobblestone walkway was the first indication that she was somewhere else. A long alleyway lay before her but in another blink it was gone and she found herself in a hay pile. Barn doors opened and a huge fire burned in the courtyard. Many figures encircled it chanting loudly over the crackling of the fire. Her heart began to pound erratically as the familiarity of the scene hit her. She watched in silent horror as her mother was led onto a platform beside the fire. Daearen was bound to the pole, her pleas falling on the deaf ears of the executioners. Misery felt the familiar constriction of Cernonnus's hands over her mouth and around her throat. His restraints made it impossible for her to run to the aid of her mother.

The executioner descended the platform and made his way to the nearby fire. Lighting a torch he laughed menacingly as he unceremoniously tossed the flame into the kindling beneath the platform. The crowded shouted insults at her mother as the flames began to lick the floor she stood on. Soon, Daearen's screams filled the night air as she was forced to endure the heat of the flames that engulfed her. Tears streamed down Misery's face as the voice from her past echoed in her ears.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha ducked as another youkai swung at him. Recovering, he drilled the beast in the stomach before giving him a left across the face. Growling in frustration, he continued to await Sesshoumaru's signal to use weapons. The club was almost free of innocent humans, as most fled the premises when the fights had broken out. Inuyasha was almost at his breaking point. This was taking too much time. Kagome could be in serious danger and here he was, fist fighting with a bunch of stinking youkai. Finally after taking down another two oni, he heard Sesshoumaru's quick whistle. Grinning widely, he unsheathed his sword and made short work of the horde of youkai that recently streamed through a side door. Clearing the area of evil creatures, they were finally able to breach the threshold of the washrooms. Inuyasha and Miroku cursed in unison when the bathroom was void of any humans.

"Dammit. I told her to stay put!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Inuyasha look!" Miroku was pointing to the open window.

"Perfect. They decided to take matters into their own hands. Dammit. Kagome is going to get it after I find her." Furiously he exited the bathroom and met Sesshoumaru at the nearest exit.

"Hey Sesh! Where the hell did Shippo run off to?" Inuyasha hollered as he approached his brother.

"He is bringing the vehicles around and he should have prepared the manor for our speedy return." The somber reply was noted by Inuyasha. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was more effected by the girls' disappearance than he thought.

"Can you smell her?" He asked more gently.

"No. You'll find that establishments such as this have a way of mingling too many smells to easily pick one out. The recent commotion has my nose confused with the smoke, booze, sweat, and human fear. Once outside we should have better luck. How are your senses?"

"Still messed up from the moment we walked into this place. We better hurry up and find them before they do something stupid."

Sesshoumaru nodded before kicking out the door and leading the way into the night.

X-X-X-X-X

"Sango, we have to do something. Misery's in trouble. She's not even moving! That pig is trying to molest her!" Kagome whispered as they watched a traumatized Misery.

"Right!" Sango was about to move in, when two evil snickers sounded behind her.

"Apparently you little pretties don't stay where you're put. Perhaps we need to cage you again. This time, we won't be nice."

Sango did not hesitate and pulled off a round as she spun to face her attackers. Moments later, the two henchmen were nothing more then piles of ash. Looking past the smoldering piles, she felt relief when the familiar faces of Inuyasha and Miroku came to halt in front of her.

"Are you two crazy!" Miroku huffed out as he quickly assessed the state of Sango. "You're not hurt are you?"

Sango smiled brightly for him before a quick shake of her head assured him that she was fine. It was then that she noticed Sesshoumaru racing around the corner. They all quickly followed and watched as he cut down the oni that was restraining Misery. Kagome had been paying attention to Misery through the entire incident and quickly called out to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't touch her!" She yelled as she raced towards them noticing Sesshoumaru had come to kneel beside the girl. "Sesshoumaru, I think she's under some kind of spell. Misery hasn't tried to fight him at all."

Sesshoumaru had noticed the pain etched in the girls face but it was the blank distant stare that troubled him the most. Her blades were still secured in her boots lending truth to the miko's statement. Kagome had quickly made it to their sides and was scanning the area with her eyes.

"I see it. There!" She pointed to the strange talisman that had fallen near the corpse of the contractor. Taking careful aim she fired a small arrow at the target. The crossbow released the arrow with deadly speed, and the projectile was engulfed by a pink light before slamming into the talisman, purifying it instantly.

Kagome watched as life returned to Misery's face. The girl blinked once at her, and then turned her face towards Sesshoumaru. A single tear fell from her eyes, before she fainted into his strong embrace. Kagome came to join the pair, leaning down she placed a hand on Misery's face. Tenderly she wiped the tear from her face and brushed a strand of hair away. Smiling she looked up into the concerned eyes of the youkai Lord.

"She'll be alright now Sesshoumaru. Lets get her home."

Watching as the he carefully gathered Misery in his arms, Kagome felt Inuyasha clasp her hand in his. She allowed him to hold her back as the others made their way to awaiting vehicles.

"Kagome." He growled into her ear as he pulled her against him so her back was flush against his front. He waited until the shiver running down her back ceased. "We need to talk."

"Can it wait until we get home?" She whispered back, all too aware that he was angered by her actions.

"I'll be coming to see you as soon as we are back there." He mumbled into her ear before reluctantly releasing her. He smiled as she skirted away from him racing to catch up with the others. His talk with Sesshoumaru earlier had granted him insight on the purpose of talking a mate. Kagome may not be ready for the physical aspect so other options needed to be explored. He'd be damned if Cernonnus would try something on Kagome like he had with Misery. It was well past time that he develop a link with his miko. Tonight he would put to use the insight he had gained from his brotherly discussion.

X-X-X-X-X

Returning to the fortified estate Sango and Kagome helped Sesshoumaru get Misery into her quarters. They shooed him from the room to allow Misery privacy while they cleaned her few wounds and changed her into clean and comfortable clothes. Then they left her under the protection of the youkai Lord who took up a vigil in a bedside chair. She had not awoken the entire time making them all worry. Unfortunately, nothing further could be done to help her until she roused.

Sango sighed heavily as she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it, watching as Kagome walked down towards her own quarters. Inuyasha was hot on her heels muttering angrily to her. They both turned to look at Sango before blushing and ducking into Kagome's room for more privacy. Sango smiled before sighing again and turning her attention to the kitsune's room. Shippo was taking the events of the evening very hard. Now that Sesshoumaru was obviously laying claim to the girl, poor Shippo had not been able to help his friend. She could hear the young youkai venting his rage inside his room. Her heart ached to go and comfort him, but she knew he needed time alone.

Finally she righted herself from the leaning position and began casually walking to her quarters. The door opposite to her own opened as she was about to go in. Miroku was leaning against the door frame, his eyes pleading with her.

"Sango, may I speak with you a moment?" He asked politely as he walked over to her side.

Nodding, Sango led him into her room and sat on the couch. She watched as he quietly shut the door and came to rest beside her on the seat. She realized tonight how much he cared for her. The day at the beach had provided great reassurance but tonight his actions proved his intentions. Miroku had never before been jealous over her. She recalled the time when she had been proposition by a young Lord for marriage. Miroku had merely wished her happiness and allowed her to make her own choice. Tonight though, he had struck out against any man who had dared look at her making her realize why Kagome liked Inuyasha's jealous streak. Miroku's actions had left her feeling desired and loved.

"Sango, may I ask you something?" He asked before shyly taking her hand.

Sango was surprised at the monk's suddenly bashful behaviour. Never had she seen so many different sides to him as she had in the past few days. First enamored Miroku, then jealous Miroku now bashful Miroku. Where was the calm, collected, lecherous monk she had known for so long.

"Would you... I mean to say... um... Did you like any of the men at the club?" He stumbled over the words, his insecurity suddenly getting the best of him.

"Well some of them were pleasant." Sango replied unsure of the question.

"I see. Would you prefer to court one of them?" He whispered quietly, afraid of what her response was going to be.

Sango smiled then, realizing his fears. She stared momentarily as he in turn refused to take his eyes off her hand. So the normally proud womanizer had been put in his place simply threatened with possible competition.

"I'm not sure. I'm technically not courting anyone, so I guess I would be free for one of them to ask me out." She grinned slightly as his shoulder's dropped.

"I see." It was true he thought to himself. Someone had caught her eye. Reluctantly, he released her hand and stood to make his leave. He was surprised when the taijiya's hand restrained him from leaving

"Sango?" His eyes bore into hers, searching for the meaning of her actions.

"I am still free monk." Her eyes blazed with mischief and uncertainty, her cheeks fanned with a pretty blush. She released his hand to pat the seat beside her.

"We'll then, I suppose I had best remedy that." He grinned wickedly as he sat beside her. Moving an arm behind her he gently lowered her to the couch before locking his lips to hers in a heated exchange.

Sango was breathless at the unexpected turn of events. Breathless, but ecstatic with the rush of passion that suddenly surged through her. The feeling of his lips on hers was new and the weight of his body was tantalizing. He broke the kiss to move beside her freeing her from the constriction of his weight. They lay beside each other cuddling and kissing, tentatively exploring their new found connection.

X-X-X-X-X

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Inuyasha fumed as he slammed the door behind him.

"Well I'm not sorry! Misery was in trouble! We couldn't ignore that!" Kagome yelled back as she stormed into her bedroom.

"I told you to stay put! Dammit when I tell you to do something you should listen." He slammed the next door, locking them in her bedroom.

"Oh really! Who made you king shit all of a sudden!" Kagome was beyond angered. She was furious with herself from removing the spell of subjugation from the beads. It would be so satisfying to see his face kiss the floor right about now.

"I'm your protector that's why!" He grasped her by the shoulders facing her to look at him. His rage melted away when her fiery eyes glared into his. Tonight he had been lucky. He had made it to her before anything had happened. Remembering the vacant look in Misery's eyes, he crushed Kagome to him in a hard embrace.

"Dammit Kagome. I could have lost you tonight!" He mumbled into her ear inhaling deep breaths of her scent as if trying to heal his wounds.

Kagome suddenly realized that reason for his anger. He wasn't mad at her but rather scared for her. She grasped at his shirt as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was just so terrified that Cernonnus would take her before we could reach her. I know it wasn't smart but I could just stand by and do nothing. Misery is so alone. I didn't want her to feel like we abandoned her."

"Misery is not your concern now. After tonight, I don't think Sesshoumaru will give her any breathing room. As long as she is with him, she is safe. You must stay with me so that I can protect you." He loosened his grip before swinging her into his arms. In one fluid movement he had positioned himself on the bed with his back against the wall. He pulled Kagome back against him once he was settled. He loved the feeling when she relaxed against him and snuggled into his embrace.

"I will from now on. I promise."

"Kagome, there is something else." He tried to think of the way best to explain his plan to her.

"What is it?"

"Cernonnus would have a harder time taking you if we were bound together." There, he had said it. He waited to feel her tense up but finally continued when she remained relaxed in his arms. "Sesshoumaru told me of a ritual that would allow us to bind our spirits together. That is if you are willing."

"Explain it." She simply stated, listening intently to how such a ritual was performed.

"Well, from what I gather we focus on our energy, like meditation I guess. Then we combine those energies when we have them maximized." Inuyasha was still confused on exactly how they were going to accomplish such a feat. Sesshoumaru had not given him specifics just the information of the ritual. Since his brother had never seen such a feat accomplished he could not contribute any more information.

Kagome was silently contemplating his words. Grandfather had spoken of a ritual such as that once before. Unfortunately he was still in a coma. She had been visiting him every morning for the past two months, but there had been no change in his condition. She could not ask him for advice so she decided that this was something that Inuyasha and she were going to have to figure out on their own. A short time later she was interrupted by Inuyasha and she turned to face him.

"Kagome, remember when we were trapped in the stomach of that big ugly stone oni? I focused all my strength on Tetsusaiga and keeping my youkai just below the surface. You concentrated your reiki to limit my transformation and somehow managed not to purify my ass. Our combined force is what saved us that day. Maybe if we try that we can get our powers to maximize." Inuyasha thoughtfully went over the details of that event.

"Well I guess. How do we combine them though?" Kagome's face turned to a frown as she was again perplexed by the problem. How did one combine powers? Their energy wasn't really something tangible that you could package up and give to the other. How could she transfer her power to aid him? An image flashed in her mind of a pentagram mirror. Shaking her head she cleared all other thoughts and focused on the memory. A castle appeared in the center of the mirror, allowing her to decipher its meaning. It was Kaguya's castle. The same place that she had stopped Inuyasha from turning youkai. She had achieved that by kissing him. That was it!

"Inuyasha. Just start meditating! I know how to do this. Trust me!" She squeezed his hand before closing her eyes and concentrating on her reiki.

The two sat facing each other, holding hands as they meditated. The flow of energy in the room soon started to change. Lights began to flicker as the pair brought their powers to maximum. Inuyasha's markings slowing appeared on his flesh, the youkai within vying for dominance over his human half, his body glowing pale blue with his youkai. Kagome was radiating reiki in minuscule crystals of pink that floated around her.

When she felt the spiritual energy pulsating through her veins she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The youkai Inuyasha growled before wrapping her in his arms and rolling her on the bed. He ferociously kissed her delighting in the inflow of energy from her body. He could feel his own rushing into her. In a climactic burst the lamps and lights around them shattered, sending them into darkness.

Exhausted from completing the ritual they lay embracing one another in the dark. A faint glow around them allowed them to see one another. Kagome's reiki light had engulfed both of them; tiny pink orbs floated happily around their bodies. Inuyasha looked down at her face and was surprised to see slight purple markings slowing fading on her cheeks. Astonished by the vision, he quickly informed her of his findings. She only replied with a giggle saying that she was certain a little bit of his bad side had indeed taken hold of her. He smiled in return and made a mental note to refrain from making her angry for the next little while. They let exhaustion take hold of them and they drifted into a recovering sleep content to lie in each other's warm embrace.


	17. Release

**Release**

Sesshoumaru padded lightly back down to Misery's room. He had left an hour before to take care of some urgent business. He hadn't expected the phone call to last as long as it had but the foreign investors had been in a crisis and the stake of a large portion of his enterprise was in jeopardy. The conversation had solved all major issues and business was again running smoothly. Stopping at her door he knocked with formality before letting himself in. Instantly he noticed her lack of presence in the room and panicked. Flying from the room, he caught the faint trail of her scent leading down an opposing hallway from the one he had just traveled.

Her scent was easy to follow through the maze of hallways in the ancient manor. He finally came upon one of the back entrances that led into the finely sculpted gardens. Quietly entering the garden, he wandered through the walkways finally coming to a stop near a large cherry tree. Misery was sitting wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the large trunk. She stared absently into the distant vegetation.

Carefully he shortened the distance between them not wishing to frighten her. Sensing his presence, she turned to stare at him warily. Stopping before her he waited a moment before speaking.

"May I?" He gestured to the grass beside her.

A simple nod was all he received before she turned her attention back to the scenery around her. Birds chirped cheerfully above them as the morning sun bathed the area in radiant warmth. Butterflies circled the tops of the flowers and danced above the babbling brook. It was no wonder she had sought solace in the area. Beauty abounded its every nook and cranny calming its visitors in a healing display of blues, purples and whites.

"It's funny. We spend our whole lives fighting... destroying... and mother nature continues to renew herself with each one of our onslaughts. Remarkable thing... this earth." Her voice was haunting against the soft breeze.

"Misery..." He began, only to find himself at loss for any words.

"That's the last time. This morning I have made my final decision."

He waited for her response, anguish filling his heart. This once noble creature had been ruined by the cynical and diabolical desires of a corrupted soul. He was certain that she was going to run again as Shippo had suggested.

"Cernonnus used the same talisman to bound my body as he did with my mother. He bound her powers so that she would not be able to fight against the human raiding party that stormed our village so many years ago. He must have thought that the same would be effective on me. I proved him wrong and began to break the spell. That's when he tried taking control of my mind."

Sesshoumaru was concerned for the girl. He was filling with a burning rage to slaughter the beast that had done this. Reaching out he grasped her hand, needing to heal her in some small way. He was a little surprised when she did not pull away, but rather held on for dear life.

"He reopened memories I had locked away deep in my mind, something I had need to do to survive before. Cernonnus was trying to break me by sending me into a pit of despair once more."

"Misery."

"He failed though."

Her sudden soft smile was the last thing he had expected. She turned back to gaze at the flowers. Reaching out towards a small, frail blossom she moved her hand over top and instantly the flower began to grow. A strong thriving plant was left when she finished. Her smile brightened even more at this.

"Over the years I have come to learn an important lesson from developing my powers. It is easy to destroy and so much harder to create. The earth has been dealt so many devastating blows, but every time she rises from the ashes in an outright refusal to die."

Sesshoumaru understood all to well the meaning in her words. Whatever Cernonnus had been trying to accomplish, it had not gone as planned. Judging by her change in demeanor and haunting looks the beast had broken her fiery attitude but he had fueled her desire to conquer her adversities. Misery was done running. The calm that had settled over her was eerie, a warning perhaps of the storm was about to come. He was frozen when those stormy gray eyes turned to lock with his own.

"The winds of change have spoken today telling me a force of reckoning is being formed." She paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "I believe that Kagome is the key to his undoing. Tonight we release Midoriko and set the final piece into play."

Sesshoumaru stood beside Misery, reaching down he offered her his hand. A warm feeling flooded through him when her small hand found his and she allowed him to pull her up. He refused to release her hand as he led them back inside the manor. Stealing a quick glance down, he smiled to himself at the light blush that had formed on her cheeks. Perhaps Inuyasha was correct after all. Having someone to protect wasn't feeling that bad at all.

X-X-X-X-X

"Oh wow, I feel drained!" Kagome yawned as she stretched.

She stumbled out of the bed to open the curtains, turning she found the room was looking a little worse for wear. Shattered glass littered the floor from the lamps and lights that had exploded the night before. Carefully she made her way around the bed towards her closet. Glancing at the still sleeping hanyou, she grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

Clean and refreshed, she came back into the bedroom with a broom and dust pan. Humming slightly as she swept; she cleaned the mess away under the watchful eyes of the now waking male.

"Need help?" Inuyasha asked as he continued to lounge in the comfort of her bed.

"Nope! I'm almost finished." Kagome smiled as she swept the last bit of glass into the pan and emptied it all into the garbage.

Looking up, she was shocked by what she saw.

"Inuyasha..." Her eyes widened with realization.

"Oi wench, spit it out!" He growled slightly irritable in his tired state.

"Your face! The markings... they're still there!"

"What!" He stood and rushed to the mirror. His youkai had left a permanent impression on his face. The dark strips still marred his cheekbones, making him appear more like his older brother. Apparently the ritual they had completed last night was more than just a simple bonding spell.

"Kagome, come here a second."

Kagome was quick to reach him, worried that his youkai was taking control. She was somewhat surprised when he drew her close and inhaled deeply. She shivered at the sensation his sharp intake of breath left on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, puzzled by his strange behaviour.

"You smell like me." He stated simply, refusing to let her go.

"Well of course I do. You spent the whole night here. I smell like you every time you spend the night." She laughed nervously.

"No Kagome. You SMELL like me." His intense gaze bore into hers.

"You mean... but we didn't even... I mean... Holy Crap!" She stuttered before pulling away and sinking into the corner of the bed. Just what had they done the night before?

"Kagome?" His soft voice was full of concern as he stared down at her. He now understood what his brother had been trying to tell him. The ritual was more of a mating ceremony than anything. Unknowingly they had become mates. His mind raced with the implications of the matter. What did Kagome think? Would she reject him now? Did she think that he had tricked her? Why hadn't he realized the full implications of the ritual?

"Kagome?" He asked louder, worried at her lack of a reply.

She patted the bed beside her, but continued staring in shock at the floor. Tentatively he took a seat beside her. Lost for words, he settled an arm around her shoulder in a small attempt to comfort the both of them.

"What does this all mean?" She finally asked quietly.

"We're mated." He put it simply.

"I realize that stupid!" She shot him a dirty look. "What I meant was, why did your youkai markings remain? What else changed when we..."

"I feel a little different now. I was tired at first, but now I feel much more alert. It's like my senses are all heightened." He swiveled his ears, amazed at the abilities to pick up more than he usually could.

"I feel the same as ever." Kagome had also felt tired that morning, but now she was feeling no different than any other day. She reached up suddenly to feel the top of his head. Finding the furry appendage she rubbed it in a soothing motion.

"Thank Kami" She whispered.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Just checking! I suddenly couldn't remember if I had seen them this morning or not. It would have been a shame if your ears turned full youkai."

Inuyasha blushed at her bold adoration for his ears. It felt so good for her to rub them. Sighing he closed his eyes and leaned his head for more attention. He heard Kagome giggle at his obvious love for ear rubs but he didn't care. No one was there to judge him. He could be himself around her and not worry about anything at all. Content. That's how she made him feel. He thought himself blessed by the kami for having been tied to such a wonderful creature.

"Inuyasha, try drawing Tetsusaiga. I wonder if it will repel you know." She questioned, wondering more about his change.

"Keh!" He unsheathed the fang in one quick movement, noting as it accepted him totally.

Kagome's look of puzzlement only grew with his ability to wield the weapon. Just what was Inuyasha now? Hanyou or youkai? Nothing was making sense. The markings were evidence that the youkai within had gained more control, but it appeared that he was not the mindless beast that usually accompanied the change. He was still the same Inuyasha he always was.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Inuyasha reached the door first, hand still clutching the large sword. Sesshoumaru stood on the other side, face impassive as always.

"Inuyasha." He nodded curtly, eyes briefly lingering on the markings before he turned his attention to Kagome.

"I have come to inform you that tonight you will summon Midoriko. Meet me in the gardens promptly at seven." Without a further word he retreated silently down the corridor.

"Tonight?" Kagome stared after the youkai. "Does that mean Misery is awake?"

"Likely, Sesshoumaru doesn't seem as tense as before." Inuyasha gruffly shut the door before taking up a comfortable position on the couch.

"Midoriko. I wonder what is in store for us later. Do you think she'll know anything about Cernonnus?" Kagome was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she almost ran into the short coffee table, narrowly missing it as she made her way to sit by the hanyou.

"Feh! Midoriko would have been sealed in that damn jewel long before he was puked out into this world. From the sounds of it she's lucky to have never been 'graced' with that bastard's presence." He threw an arm around her shoulders growing more comfortable with the intimate aspect to their newfound relationship. He smiled slightly when she unconsciously leaned into him.

"Inuyasha, I'm worried."

"About tonight?"

"Kinda. But it's Cernonnus that scares me." She turned slightly to stare into his eyes. Her brows were furrowed with worry. "We barely defeated Naraku. This bad guy is someone we have never experienced fighting and he's easily more powerful than Naraku. More powerful and more sinister. Can we beat him?"

Inuyasha wanted to ease her worry, to reassure her that everything would be alright. The truth of the matter though was he didn't have the answer. Everything about the new environment left too many uncertainties. The ballooned human population, underground race of youkai and oni, the need to be discreet. All these elements led him to wonder the exact same question. They had yet to have a direct battle with the evil creature and he had already bested them once. Cernonnus truly was on a completely different level than Naraku. More powerful, more cunning and more connected. He decided to answer her the only way he could.

"I don't know Kagome. I don't know."

X-X-X-X-X

Gathering in the gardens, the now purified Kagome surveyed her surroundings. She had spent the afternoon alone, cleansing her body and mind in preparation for the evening. Dressed in traditional miko robes she entered the enclosed garden peaceful and calm. Meditation had been an effective method of easing the unsettling feeling she had had all day. Refreshed and ready to take on any challenge, she bounced down the few steps to join the others.

Miroku was waiting for her to assist in purifying the area and erecting barriers. Sango, Kirara and Inuyasha kept a vigil on the surrounding sky and forest ensuring that they would have no unwanted guests. Kagome noted a huge pentagram in the middle of the garden, proof that Misery had likely spent the afternoon preparing the area. Kagome was confident in what they were going to accomplish for she and the other girl had spent weeks going over the summoning ritual and had came up with a well designed joint ritual. Kagome would be using an ancient prayer that Miroku had instructed her on. Combining her own ritual and Misery's was the only way they would have enough power to break Midoriko free from the jewel.

The evening wore on, two hours passing as the monk and miko secured and purified the area. The jewel shone a brilliant pink when Sesshoumaru lit the torches around the circle. Misery emerged from the building in a ancient white dress. Fitted at the top and tightened with a strung bodice, the gown hung loosely from the hips down. Intricately embroidered with silver thread with sleeves that dipped to the floor, it appeared to be a period piece from the European middle ages. Kagome noticed more than the gown though, she focused on the stormy gray eyes that were void of their former mischief.. She smiled to Misery as she reached out and accepted the hand that was given to her.

Together they entered the circle and with one knowing glance to one another, they began to simultaneously chant. Kagome in the language known to the group while Misery's words went unknown as she used the Gaelic language. Pink orbs flared up around Kagome as her reiki intensified, creating a brilliant show for all who witnessed. Inuyasha was impressed at the strength Kagome now possessed. She hadn't changed physically like he had during their bonding, but it was apparent now that her reiki had strengthened exponentially.

The group watched as the two girls chanted, creating a poignant melody. The air around them suddenly changed as the chanting increased. Wind generated seemingly out of nowhere, circling the girls and whipping their hair feverishly around them. The flames from the torches flared to new heights giving the pair an ethereal radiance. Misery's eyes glowed brilliant silver as she appealed to the earth elements to lend their strength. Kagome was now emitting a pink glow as her reiki reached unprecedented levels. Inuyasha and the others stared transfixed by the enchanting couple as the jewel began to spark and crackle under their administrations. Suddenly a white globe burst forth, flying high in the sky.

"Now!" Shouted Kagome over the howling of the wind and crackling of the jewel.

The girls chanting changed again and the protests of the jewel took on an eerie sound as the two focused on sealing it once more. The group held their breaths, praying that the two could close the portal they opened before anything else broke loose. Relief washed through them when the wind suddenly vanished and the torches burned down. The girls fell to their knees in exhaustion, warily eying the jewel. Finally, Kagome stood and walked to the jewel. She reached out and touched the now slightly tainted jewel. It flared pink with her purifying touch. She removed the jewel from the stand and returned it to its confinement chamber.

Finishing her task, Kagome turned back to the group. She smiled weakly at them before swaying. Instantly she found herself swept up into the strong arms of her mate. Carefully he carried her to the edge of the circle and sat with her beneath a large tree. Kagome smiled up at him before turning her attention back to the others. She noticed a weak Misery carefully de-constructing the pentagram, an angry Sesshoumaru watching over her. Apparently the girl had again refused the youkai's assistance.

It was then that she felt it. A presence approaching them from the trees. Her skin prickled in anticipation, knowing full well who it was. An airy form emerged from the vegetation, barely visible in the light cast from the flames. The spirit of Midoriko bowed to them before fading into the air around them. They had succeeded. She was surprised when the translucent form reappeared beside her, half scaring her.

"Kagome. I thank you and the others for freeing me. I am forever grateful to you."

"Midoriko! You're able to speak and retain a form? We thought you wouldn't have the strength." Kagome gasped in awe at the see through woman.

"It seems child that my abilities were limited inside the jewel. The kami visited me while I rested after transporting the warriors through the well. They knew that you would find a way to safely confine the jewel. My purpose while in the Shikon no Tama was to purify the energies that had been absorbed. That constant drain on me made it impossible for me to generate a solid form. Now though, I will be able to exist in this realm and interact with you as much as I like." Midoriko spoke softly, but her from was beginning to fade again. "However, I fear I do need time to regain my strength after this. I will see you soon protector."

They all stood in silence as the spirit disappeared into the night air. A warm calm settling over them in her presence, and they all missed it when she vanished. Kagome looked thoughtfully at the others, gauging their reactions to the entity.

"You all saw her right?" She asked, still in awe at what she had experienced.

A joint nodding of heads was her only response. She grimaced then, noticing Misery was still trying in earnest to finish her task. She nudged Inuyasha to get his attention, wanting him to carry her over there. He was about to lift her when Misery suddenly collapsed. Sesshoumaru was quick to catch the girl, scowling deeply as he whisked her into the manor.

"She's changed Inuyasha. Despite what she thinks, Cernonnus broke her. He may have made her more determined but she is so guarded now. Did you see her eyes?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah. They're lifeless." He responded.

Kagome nodded in agreement. She was deeply troubled by the girl's haunting expression. Gone was the fiery, stubborn trouble maker. Replaced by a darker, withdrawn version. Misery reminded Kagome a bit of Kohoku. Alive, but burdened by a dark past that had caused him to block out everything in favour of retreating into the corners of his mind. They had lost the boy, she only hoped that they wouldn't loose another.

X-X-X-X-X

"So Inuyasha, practicing with Tetsusaiga last night?" Miroku snickered once they were all comfortably seated in Kagome's room.

"What?" Inuyasha was confused by the monk's question.

"There was an awful lot of energy coming out of this room last night. Not to mention that you are still sporting some youkai markings."

"How would you know monk, unless you were next door as well!" Inuyasha smirked as his words impacted Miroku.

The sudden light red stain on the taijiya's face was evidence enough. Miroku pulled the girl in close and gave the hanyou a devilish grin before adding a tell all wink. Kagome giggled slightly at the pair as she imagined what they had gotten up to the night prior.

"Feh! I'm surprised your nose isn't broke today monk." He grinned back.

"Kagome, you are certainly stronger today." Sango recovered and prompted the miko for an explanation.

"We... bonded last night." Kagome began. She continued to explain what had happened last night to the other two.

"That would explain your sudden increase in powers Kagome." Miroku smiled at the miko still wrapped protectively in the hanyou's embrace.

"I was surprised myself. I never expected my reiki to have absorbed so much power in the process."

"I don't think either of you absorbed power, for if you had, the other would have been weaker. It appears as if Inuyasha's youki and your reiki combined. The combustion between the two when they joined caused your forces to increase intensely. I don't care to test my theory at the moment, but I am almost certain that Inuyasha is likely equivalent to a full blood youkai now." Miroku grinned suddenly before continuing. "To think Inuyasha, you wished to have the jewel to become a full youkai. Had you been granted such a wish, you would have surely gone mad with blood lust. Never would you have imagined your dreams answered when you took a miko for a mate. Kagome's reiki has brought your youkai to the surface, but her powers stabilized it."

"She's an amazing woman isn't she!" Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's head, grinning in goofiness at his statement.

"That she is!" Sango offered up. "You did it Kagome, Midoriko is free. Hopefully tomorrow you will be able to speak with her again. We have much to learn about the jewel and its purpose."

"That we do." Kagome suddenly looked solemn at the prospect of the future. What was she going to learn in the next dew days? What did the future hold for them? Would they be able to save Misery? And just where had Shippo disappeared to? So many questions left unanswered had again created a unsettling feeling that pooled in her stomach.


	18. The Key

**The Key**

Kagome smiled as the monk and taijiya walked from her room hand in hand. She was just as surprised as Sango when he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before entering his own room. Kagome sent the other girl a wicked grin, which was acknowledged by a deep blush and smile before Sango took refuge in her own room. Turning and shutting her own door the miko stole a quick glance at her hanyou before stating her intentions for a quick bath.

Disappearing into the bathroom, she was thankful once more for modern day miracles. The steam from the hot water, clouded the mirror and hung heavily in the air as she prepared herself for the welcoming retreat. Slipping slowly into the almost scalding water, she let the tension of the past few days seep out of her. Sighing she lay back, resting her head on a small bath pillow. What a day she had had.

So much had changed in the matter of mere hours. Waking up, she had found herself mated to her best friend and love. Then she had released Midoriko. The implications of the importance of the day bounced rapidly through her head. Meeting Midoriko had been a wonderful experience, but in truth it paled to the realization Inuyasha had had that morning. She was suddenly ecstatic as she suppressed a gleeful squeal and sunk far enough into the water to cover her mouth. As close as she was to Inuyasha, she wasn't sure she wanted him barging in if he heard her scream. She giggled again under the water. She was basically now a happily married woman. Not exactly the wedding she had been dreaming of, but definitely the man.

Sorrow suddenly filled her chest, constricting painfully as images of her smiling mother and brother flitted past her eyes. Her wedding. A day that she thought would be full of excitement and a bonding experience for her mother and herself. Quickly she wiped away a tear that had fallen in solemn realization. Never would she experience that soft look in her mother's eyes when she was fully dressed in her wedding attire. Momma had wanted to see both a traditional ceremony and a western wedding. They had talked it over one night underneath the Goshinboku, giddy after her cousin's ceremony. Kagome smiled lightly remembering how her mother had teased her mercilessly about how Inuyasha would look in a tux.

Her little brother had been pestering her for three years about her hanyou. When he caught them high in the branches of the Goshinboku, he would run laughing as he taunted them with the childish sing song rhyme. _"Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G"_. She cringed again as more tears fell in comprehension that neither her ji-chan or Souta would be there to walk her down the aisle. The concept of her mating now seemed bittersweet. She had finally gotten what she had dreamed about for years, but her inability to share it with her family made her heart ache.

Sighing again she stretched out once more, pulling her head out of the water. The pain in her chest had dulled to a numbing reminder of her fate. The scenario was oddly reminiscent of her first travel through the well. A duty thrust into her hands without her prior consent, but one that could not be ignored. A villain with unrealistic and deranged goals, hell bent on destroying lives to reach his own despicable objectives. New and old friends with troubled pasts and unlikely allies. They had managed to succeed once before, but in truth, she was tired. When would she get to be normal? All she really wanted out of life was a man to love her and a family to raise. Why had she been born into a position of such great responsibility? Would she be strong enough to take down this new and greater threat?

Her eyes looked searchingly at the ceiling as if praying her solution could be found there. Should she fail... she couldn't think of the possibility. No! She wouldn't think of failure. There was a reason she had been chosen. She could not skirt around her duty. Not allowing her family's loss and suffering to be in vain, she concentrated all her doubts and fears to fuel her desire to succeed. Knowing what she did, having seen what she had and above all experiencing everything she had in the past few years she vowed to win. The lives of so many innocents were placed on the her shoulders. Failure in herself meant failure to them. Succeed she must.

"Breath! Just Breath! Close off all doubts. Branch out behind the pain. Closure has come." She whispered her broken statements of encouragement to herself. "The threat is real. Slip away to clear your mind."

With those final words she drifted off into deep meditation to clear her thoughts and become once again focused on her mission.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha had been troubled throughout the day. Once Kagome had left him to prepare for the ceremony he had the strangest feeling wash over him. A voice had crept into his mind, one he hadn't heard since his youkai controlled him after his sword had been broken. It had muttered off and on to him all day only quieting once Kagome was back with him. For the most part he had chose to ignore the background noise, afraid of the implications of talking to himself. But again the presence was back, taunting him.

_'She's alone in there. My mate.'_

"I'm not listening!" He grumbled to himself, suddenly ashamed at talking to himself. He looked towards the bathroom door, straining to hear any indication that Kagome had been listening. He caught nothing more then the odd splash of water.

_'The water likely is cascading down her lithesome body.' _

"Watch it buddy!" Inuyasha growled at the presence.

_'Trickling down the nape of her slender neck,'_

"I'm warning you!" The words barely audible over his menacing growl.

_'Down the valley between her ...,'_

Inuyasha could hardly contain himself, he was furious at the voice in his head but strangely he was having a harder time ignoring it. Visions of the beauty in the tub cascaded through his mind, making a certain part of his body throb painfully. He stood and paced the room, trying his best to curtail the arousal he was experiencing.

_'Ha ha, so you are not immune to her.' _The voice laughed at him.

"Feh!" He muttered as the heat rushed to his face.

_'Mate her already.'_

"She's not ready." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, disgusted at having this conversation with his youkai.

'_You need to mate her before I go crazy.'_

"You think you're going crazy, I've had to watch her prancing around in those revealing 'clothes' for three years." He groaned at the pressure returned to his groin.

'_She's your mate, it's your right to take her_'

"What am I, some kind of animal?"

'_I am!_' A wicked and implying laugh followed.

"What if I, or should I say you, hurt her?"

'_She is our mate! We could not hurt her. We must protect her always and love her '_

"Keh! I remember what you made me do before we realized that my fang suppressed you!" Inuyasha grumbled before roughly throwing himself onto the couch. Thinking painfully about the bandits he had slaughtered without mercy.

'_That's your clue right there stupid. Your little fang isn't working on me anymore!'_

"Hey! Who are you calling stupid? You are me remember. Whose the stupid one now!" He grinned at the silence that followed.

_'I'm no threat to the girl. I chose her as my mate.'_

"YOU chose her!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth in aggravation. This conversation was becoming ridiculous.

'_Great minds think alike._' The voice was hesitant at this, mostly trying to win back the hanyou's favor.

"Keh."

The conversation ended when Kagome emerged from the bathroom, towel around her head and conservatively covered from head to toe in flannel pajamas. She gave him an odd look as she approached.

"Are you alright Inuyasha? I thought I heard voices." She glanced around the room looking for company.

"Must have been the T.V." He watched her with hooded eyes as she approached. The heat in his body had failed to dispel at all.

When she sat down beside him and leaned into him, he felt a surge of energy. All senses were firing on full cylinders when she rested her hand and the remote on his thigh. Unable to take it any longer, her swooped her up into his arms and headed straight for the bedroom. He tossed her lightly onto the bed causing her to squeal at the sudden drop. The motion caused the towel to give way and her wet hair came tumbling down. Inuyasha smirked devilishly as her eyes widened in surprise. Slowly he crawled across the bed, predatory eyes locking with hers. He let out a slight growl when Kagome scurried away to the top of the bed. Pouncing on her, her secured her to the bed with the weight of his body. Eyes twinkling in anticipation he kissed her with all the passion that had been building inside of him.

Her sigh and soft moan only served to fuel his interest in her. Tracing a clawed hand down her arm he found her fingers and quickly entwined his own with hers. His strained breaths made him roll off her slightly to allow her lungs to fill with much needed air. Releasing her hand, her fingers soon entangled themselves in his silvery locks. He was soon panting when her nimble fingers had began rubbing circular patterns on his sensitive ears. Trailing his hand down her side, he found the base of her top and did not hesitate to fold his hand under to find the soft skin of her stomach. She tensed slightly at the contact of flesh on flesh, but relaxed when his mouth found hers for another sizzling kiss. His clawed fingers crawled slowly up under the shirt, settling over the soft curves covered in delicate lace. She froze. Reluctantly, he looked up from nuzzling her neck with light kisses. Her eyes were wide with fear and shock. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. He kicked himself for moving so fast. Grumbling he rolled off her and headed to the door.

"Inuyasha?" She called out to him. Her voice laced with hurt, rejection, and a tiny bit of relief.

"Sorry Kags, I don't know what came over me." He refused to turn around, certain that the sight of her would only make him pounce again.

"Where are you going?" Her concern was evident.

"For a cold shower." Inuyasha cringed at how hard his voice sounded, but he was on a mission. He headed for the bathroom with hurried strides. The sooner he rid himself from this burning pain the better.

'_You dog! Whose the animal now! I'm all heated up too. _' The voice smirked at him.

"Fuck off!" He growled before slamming the door, stripping and leaping into the welcoming relief of cold water.

Kagome was left on the bed, shocked at what had transpired. She heard him curse before the door slammed causing her to jump. What the hell was that all about? What had come over her normally shy hanyou? Looking down at her clothes rumpled appearance, she blushed, remembering what had just happened. A small smile crept to her face when she placed a finger to her lips. This new change was in him was going to be something to get used to. A improvement that she was looking forward to discovering with him, now that the initial shock of it had worn off.

X-X-X-X-X

Misery had awaken at night to an empty room. She could feel his presence linger in the air, signaling that the great taiyoukai had left her not long before. Her brows furrowed in frustrated realization that she had been vulnerable in front of the youkai once again. Sighing she lifted the covers off her and dragged herself out of bed. Deciding that attempting to sleep more was a futile prospect, she prepared for another long night working. Changing into a pair of loose camo pants and tank top, she shrugged her lab coat over her shoulders and made her way quietly down the corridor to the welcoming confines of her research lab.

Fully absorbed in her work, she was surprised when the door opened at three in the morning. The familiar sight of red hair and a fluffy tail instantly calmed her already frazzled nerves.

"Shippo, where have you been? I've been through hell and back and you weren't even around." The hurt poured from her as she quietly reprimanded her friend.

Shippo's heart constricted when he heard her voice. It was unnervingly calm and distant. She should have been screaming at him by now and pounding on him with her fists. When he saw her cold gray eyes, he felt the final nail being hammered into his coffin. It couldn't be. He hadn't seen those eyes for centuries. Another glance only made him sigh with despair. They were back, it wasn't a trick of the lighting. Those eyes met his own decades before when he found her in that pile of hay. Broken in mind and body she had called out to him, unable to even use her own voice. She begged him not to hurt her with those dull, lifeless eyes.

He was angry for leaving before she had woke after Cernonnus' attack, but he couldn't give up the opportunity that had presented itself. He had noticed an oni contractor following them to the gates of the estate. After dropping everyone off, he had followed the trail of the contractor straight to its evil headquarters. Spending the day gathering intel, he had reluctantly left his friend in the hands of the taiyoukai. Seeing her now though, he wished he had kicked the Lord's possessive ass so that he could have comforted her. Sesshoumaru meant well and Shippo respected his claim on Misery, but no one knew his friend like he did. He knew what she had been put through. He was well acquainted with her night terrors and fears. Cursing himself he drew her into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have left you." He held her tightly, burying his nose into her hair.

"It's alright Shippo, I'm fine." She muttered back.

Not releasing her arms, he pushed her back so he could see her face. Infuriated by her cool demeanor he scowled at her.

"Like hell you are Missy. Your as broken as the day I met you." He growled.

"Not broken, just concentrating my energies elsewhere." She mused, a slight flash a silver rage danced across her eyes before they reclaimed their darkened existence.

Shippo didn't mis the momentary burst of life in her eyes.

"What happened Miss? What did that bastard make you see?" He sat in her chair before pulling her in his lap.

She rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar arms that wrapped around her.

"That night. He replayed that night."

"Asshole! I knew it. I knew that prick would torture you again. One time wasn't enough for him. Bastard gets his jollies from making you suffer." He growled.

"It didn't work Shippo." She whispered.

"Looks like it did to me. Where's my feisty, rebellious, hard ass Misery? He stole you away again after it took me so long to bring you back." The anguish in his voice vibrated through the room.

"My mother came to me in a vision after I passed out in Sesshoumaru's arms. That's what got to me."

"What!" Shippo again pushed her away from him slightly, just enough to see her eyes.

"She gave me closure over her death." She whispered again dropping her eyes from his intense gaze. She suddenly found her hands to be very interesting.

"Then why the eyes Miss?"

"I'm not supposed to be all happy and lively Ship. I have a duty and responsibility and I finally realize this. I need to block out everything so I can concentrate on learning my fraternal abilities. Mother said that I have neglected my heritage too long."

"But, you hate the fact that your part oni. Your mother knew that in life and she encouraged you to be normal." Shippo was confused at the sudden change in her mother's wishes.

"Hmm, she did. A flaw she says she now regrets. My grandfather is one of the four powerful princes of hell. My father a fallen angel who vanished into thin air, not even a feather left from his beautiful wings to leave any indication where he went. I am a key to the past that is sought by akuma for their own wicked plans." Misery continued.

"Key? What the hell are you taking about?" He bore intense eyes into her hidden face, willing her to give him some answers.

"You've seen them Shippo. That one time before you slipped into unconsciousness, you know what I am. I've denied the fact all my life. His brand has been left on me."

Seen them? He thought to himself, racking his brain for a memory that would connect the puzzle pieces together. Then it hit him. A memory of Misery, glowing and darkened at the same time as she stood over him, her outline blocking the bright sun behind her. Her form wasn't quite right, something lingered at both of her sides. Then, a silver feather floated across his sight, like the cherry blossoms in his native Japan. Blackness had engulfed him before he had figured it out.

"The silver feather?" He mumbled.

"I am my father's daughter." She still refused to give him an outright explanation.

"Wings! You sprouted wings that day!" Shippo shouted when the realization dawned on him. The proof of her identity he had seen that day, an identity that she had tried to deny for so long.

"I wasn't a born fighter Shippo. A trying life and my struggle to survive taught me to wield my father's two short blades with deadly accuracy. Mother reminded me of what I had forgotten about my past prior to that event. I had a gentle nature before her death. I was born into this world as a creator. Granted the gift to give life to flowers and trees, all of nature for that matter. She was teaching me how to use nature to heal before Cernonnus betrayed me. I forgot everything before that awful night until she visited me."

"You always had a green thumb didn't you." He smiled at her before tucking her back under his chin.

"Yeah, that's the one thing I couldn't suppress. That need to create. To fix and restore the earth after it was so carelessly destroyed. After meeting you, I poured everything into finding ways to stay alive. New weapons to fend off the evil that threatened me. I thought they wanted to kill me was because I was hanyou but it makes sense now." She was grateful for the strength his embrace was giving her. He was the only person she could tell this to. Once it was off her chest she knew that she could move on.

"What about the key? What did your mother mean by that?" He wanted to change the topic, not willing to relive all the horror that they had seen. All the battles they had barely made out of alive as they tried to hone their skills as warriors. Two gentle souls thrust into the unforgiving battlegrounds of survival.

"Some fallen angels encouraged and promoted the lust and greed of humanity. Cernonnus became one of these and his flaws soon flourished, corrupting his own soul. Grandfather and the three other princes sealed off their realm in an attempt to save humanity from the defective cravings of select fallen ones. A separate dimension now holds that realm invisible to all human eyes except one. Oni like Cernonnus desire to open the gates and control the legions. Because of my fraternal blood ties, I am the only one who has the ability to open the gate."

"Kami. Should the gates open..."

"All hell breaks loose. Pardon the pun." She spoke dryly.

"The oni contractors how do they fit in?"

"Corrupted fallen angels were left in this realm for fear of tainting the weaker legions." She sighed before sitting up on his lap.

"Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome need to know this." He looked grimly at her.

Misery nodded, knowing that he would relay the information to the others. She did not have it in her to go over the explanation again. She removed herself from her kitsune's lap intending to get back to work on her project. Beautiful leather suits with intricate embroidery were laid out on two tables.

"I'll let you get back to your project, Miss. You'll be okay?" He too prepared to leave her to the solace of her work.

"I'll told you I'm fine." The burden of her vision had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt immensely better.

Shippo noticed the slight change in her eyes. He would not push matters further despite his own curiosity and desire to pull her suffering from her. Reveling in the odd glint of silver in her cold gray orbs, he only hoped that Sesshoumaru could finish the job of healing his friend. She was dear to him in a similar way that Kagome was. Kagome acted as his mother and Misery had been his companion during his friends' absence. The two women meant the world to him. He would not hesitate to lay down his life to ensure their success though he prayed it would not come to that. He left her toiling over the suits that he knew were designed especially for his friends, to seek out the Lord. He had much to tell him on his findings of the oni headquarters and Misery's vision. Finally they had secured the upper hand in the fight. Things were maybe starting to look up for them in this battle.


	19. Bound by Possession

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience as I have edited my work the past few days. I appreciate all of the reviews and emails letting me know when I had formating issues with the updates. Special thanks to Kokoronagomu for the late nights and sore eyes you had while going through my chapters a second time. **

**Bound by Possession**

Two days passed from the day of summoning for Kagome. Two days of confusion and frustration over the uncharacteristic actions of her mate. Inuyasha had suddenly blossomed into orchid of hentai, constantly sniffing her and licking her as if he was marking his territory. That and his suggestiveness the past few days had often left the two of them shocked and red faced. She was beginning to suspect that their bonding had made the hanyou mad with lust. She had woken up last night to the sound of the shower, only to find wet spots on her skin as if he had been licking her. Annoyance had flowered into mixed feelings of her own desire and her fears of the coupling to come.

This morning she had joined Misery in the lab once more, pushing her own problems aside to see how the girl was fairing. Somber gray eyes stared back in dull recognition when she had first entered. The morning had been spent with Kagome gently questioning Misery on the information Shippo had relayed to her. Unable to find out much more than what she already knew she had left things as they were. It wasn't that Missy hadn't been willing to talk, the poor girl simply didn't know. Too much of her past had been kept from her by Daearen in order to protect her as a child. So Misery was left trying to piece the puzzle together by bringing up old memories and matching them with her vision. Kagome suspected that it was this continual processing of memories that had led the girl into such a rut of despair. She couldn't imagine having to bring up a past that had been laid to rest years prior.

"Misery?" She asked when another thought came to mind.

"Yeah?" Misery was close to exhaustion after so many days with so little sleep. She was currently working on an exploding shuriken, carefully examining the combustible mixture in three vials.

"About the gates, you're suppose to be a key. Do you know how to open them?"

"Not a clue. I can't think of one thing from my past either that would help. I barely remember father and he's the only one that would have known."

Kagome looked puzzled as she tried to figure out the perplexing problem. So lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the brightly glowing sphere that manifested beside her.

"Kagome?" A light voice called out.

"Oh Kami!" She squealed before finding herself on the floor after falling from her chair in shock.

"My apologies protector. I find it easier to take this form at the moment. You can still see 'me' and I can talk to you. Please seat yourself again child, you look ridiculous in that position." Midoriko floated over the counter.

"Midoriko, I see you are enjoying your freedom." Misery chimed in, only half interested before returning her attention to the vials.

"Yes, thank you so much. The both of you did a remarkable job getting me out of there."

"Midoriko-sama, we were just discussing some new information." Kagome began only to be cut off by the spirit.

"Pardon me, but I know all about it. I am embarrassed to say that I have been eavesdropping the past few days. I know all about Misery and the key."

"You don't say." The eerie calm had again settled over the researcher, causing Kagome to cringe.

"I too have new information. Misery, you do not know how to open the gates correct?" The ancient miko inquired.

"You already know the answer, keep going."

"Cernonnus requires the two of you to open the gate. Your blood is diluted. Third generation that you are, you alone do not have the ability to will the portal open. That is why he desires Kagome and the jewel. The jewel would enhance your powers and grant you the ability to open the gate."

This caught both the girls' attention, their heads snapping up in unison. Misery set the vials down and moved over to join Kagome giving the spirit her full attention. Kagome still looked as confused as ever. Finally she asked what was on her mind.

"Then why does he need me?"

"Kagome, you are a powerful being. Likely he desires you to assist him in gathering the strays and taking over the legions."

"Seriously, does he think I would actually help him?" Kagome snickered at the thought.

"Willingly? No, he knows that you would not. I believe that he would subdue you in order to force your compliance." The glittering sphere moved around them as if Midoriko was walking the floors deep in thought.

"He'd force me to?" Kagome paled at the thought. "So many lives would suffer."

"What's the plan then Midoriko?" Misery inquired, still processing the implications of this new information.

"Mainly, keep you and Kagome away from that beast." She sighed. "I'm not sure what the future holds. You two will have to keep your guard up. He knows where you are and will likely begin his offensive on you shortly."

"So we supposed to lay low like kicked dogs and wait for him to find us." Anguish finally flickered in Misery's steel eyes before she drew a ragged breath and composed herself back into an unfeeling entity.

The globe floated directly in front of Misery before it flashed and the full specter of Midoriko stood before her. A soft smile was on the ancient's face as she reached a translucent hand up to brush against the Nephilim's face.

"You must not let the weight of this break you child. Your eyes are already so lifeless. Let those around you heal you before you do something rash. You cannot take him on alone. He has grown too strong."

Misery responded by pulling back from her touch and leaving the room. Kagome and Midoriko looked at one another with worried eyes. Kagome came to stand beside the older miko regarding the door that had slammed behind Misery.

"That's the most energy I've seen out of her since it happened." Kagome quietly whispered.

"Then perhaps all is not lost. She needs to regain her fighting spirit. She thinks to shield you all by withdrawing herself."

"I know."

"How are you holding up child?"

"I have accepted my fate. I will not let him win." Kagome stated with more determination than she thought she possessed.

Midoriko looked fondly upon the miko before her. With a nod of approval she returned her form to that of the globe drifting away through an adjacent wall. Kagome was left alone to contemplate the information that was circulating in her mind.

X-X-X-X-X

The following day, Sesshoumaru burst through the doors of his office leaving a stunned kitsune staring as he sped down the hall. He had been called away from the estate with urgent matters, only to return two days later and learn everything he had. He had appointed a head CEO to relieve himself of his duties right before Shippo had arrived in his office. First he had learned about the headquarters of the united oni strays. Shippo had been instructed to deploy a small team of specialized youkai to take the headquarters out. Once the phone calls had been placed to set that into motion, he had been hit with the information about Misery. The topic had only further enraged him and for with no reasonable explanation to justify his actions, he was rapidly descending upon the girl in her lab.

Grinding to a halt in front of the lab, he was surprised to find a sign hanging on the door and the door locked. The sign read, 'No entry, Experiment in Progress'.

"_Experiment my ass!_" He thought to himself before rounding the corner and heading into the training room.

Quickly crossing it he was ignorant to Inuyasha and the others who were practicing in the room. Grabbing the door to enter the lab from the opposite side he cursed loudly when he found it was locked as well. Glancing in he could see Misery wearing protective eye goggles and ear protectors, her eyes focused on an area just opposite the door he was standing at. Rapping loudly against the glass he attempted to gain her attention. With no luck he put his shoulder into the door, grinning like a mad man when the hinges gave way and he burst through.

He was half way across the room when the deafening explosion sounded and he suddenly found himself thrown against a wall. The shelf beside him teetered and fell, showering his unconscious form in shrapnel of glass and metal.

Misery was shocked to see an enraged youkai coming across the room. She didn't have time to warn him before the explosive detonated, sending him flying across the room. Grabbing her first aid kit she ran from behind her protective shield. She found him propped up in a sitting position against the wall, wedged between two shelves. Unable to sit beside him she quickly dropped in his lap one knee on each side of him, effectively holding her weight off in case he was badly injured.

"Oh Shit! Sesshoumaru can you hear me?" Her hand reached up to inspect his face, horrified at all the blood that was seeping from the many cuts. She reached over throwing the first aid kit on the nearby self before using on hand to flip open the clasp that held it shut. She was searching through the kit when she heard him moan.

"What the hell!" He mumbled before his eyes cracked open.

"Thank gods!" She grabbed a bottle of antiseptic and a swab of cotton. Pouring the cleansing solution onto the cotton she applied it to the nastiest looking cut. Her wrist was suddenly caught his hand.

Predatory eyes glared at her moments before he realized who it was and where she was kneeling. He released her arm and allowed her to continue her ministrations.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I could have blown you up." She cursed when her trembling hands dropped the cotton.

"You should not lock the doors."

"I locked them to keep idiots like you from barging in. You couldn't have waited until I was finished?" She wielded a new cotton swab and was again frantically cleaning the wounds.

"Cease woman!" He growled catching he hand again. His other hand moved to her waist, forcing her hips down so her weight rested on his thighs. He glared at her with such intensity that she shivered in response.

"I'm only trying to clean you up." She breathed quietly, quickly hiding her face from his intense gaze.

"I'm fine. I will heal with no problems." He released her wrist to settle his hand on her other hip.

He stared at her when suddenly he notice her shoulders beginning to tense, a full shudder racked her body before sparkling steel eyes locked with his. He was even more taken back when she brought a hand up forcibly and landed a good slap against his face.

"You POMPOUS ASS! I damn near killed you!" She screamed at him with fury, her eyes twinkling and more alive than he had ever seen them. "I can't believe the nerve of you!"

He smirked then, finally able to wipe the shocked look off his face when she started poking him in the chest. The smirk grew as lewd and loud curses poured from her pretty little mouth. Wrapping her hands in the front of his shirt and she was soon shaking him in her frustration as she called him every name in the book. He growled slightly when a sob suddenly burst from her, her eyes misted with forming tears.

"I could have killed you... you stupid jerk." She whispered before outright sobbing.

His amber eyes softened as he embraced her, tucking her head under his chin. He tightened his grip when her frail body shook with the onslaught of emotion that poured from her very soul.

Movement in the doorway drew his attention. The stunned faces of Inuyasha and the others stared back at him. They had obviously been drawn down there with all the commotion. He wondered how long they had been standing there undetected by him since his ears were still ringing from the blast and his noise could only smell the acrid smoke. He lifted one hand to signal that they were both unhurt. The group disappeared leaving Inuyasha smirking before giving him a quick wink and following his companions.

Slipping his hands under her bottom, he carefully lifted her so he could stand. She responded by wrapping her legs around his hips and adjusting her arms to cling to him like a broken rag doll. He vibrated soft growls in his chest meant to comfort her. Removing them from the assaulting smells that lingered in the lab, he held her tightly as he walked the hallways. One final turn found them exciting the building and back in the healing presence of nature.

He settled against a tree, sinking to the ground and adjusting Misery so she was tucked in his lap. Brushing a clawed hand through her hair he pulled her arms from his neck.

"Quiet woman. That's enough." He ordered her to finish her crying with a stern voice.

Misery watched with red rimmed eyes as he tilted her head up with one finger, gently wiping away the last of her tears with his thumb. She hiccuped as she tried to calm herself. She had hardly cried since the day her mother was killed. Only ever allowing a tear or two to fall had caused the tension inside to build to monumental proportions. When she saw Sesshoumaru in the lab she felt herself crack. Unable to stop the tears that flowed she had cried like a child in his arms. Overcome with embarrassment she struggled to free herself from his embrace.

"Going somewhere?" He cocked an eyebrow up before tightening his hold on her.

"Release me my Lord. I am fine." She whispered unwilling to look him in the eyes for fear of another breakdown. Instead she focused on erecting a wall up once more to shield him form witnessing her vulnerability.

"It is Sesshoumaru to you. Do not address me as Lord." He again tipped her head so that he could stare into her eyes.

Her fear was realized when she felt the wall she was desperately trying to erect crack as those amber orbs gazed into her eyes with such intensity. Another sob racked her body and the flood gates opened. She wasn't surprised when he moved her slightly to once again tuck her head under his chin. Strong arms wrapped securely around her.

Sesshoumaru was somewhat unnerved when she had broke down again, overcome with the weight that had been thrust on her small shoulders. Realizing this was what she needed he did not reprimand her for her weakness instead, cuddling her until her breathing slowed and she wept no more.

"Now, shall you tell me what you refused to before?" He prodded for the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid to speak with you an the matter." She whispered into his chest seeking strength from the warmth she found there.

"Do not fear me. I will never harm you." He whispered into her ear. Arms tightening slightly trying to get the message across.

"I assume that Shippo told you."

"Yes, I have been informed."

"I'm scared." She whispered after a long period of silence.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly, startling the girl in his embrace. His whole body tensed with rage as he made his declaration to her.

"I will carry your destiny on my shoulders. He will not claim you. He will not harm you. Cernonnus' death will come by my hands." His eyes flashed red momentarily as he thought about the menace that had already stolen so much from him. He felt Misery shiver in his embrace and calmed himself. He knew that she was sensing his flaring youki and did not wish to frighten her any more than she already was.

"I'm being haunted by a whisper of his reality. I'm afraid." She lifted herself up, placing one hand on each side of his shoulders, she pleaded with him. "Free me before I slip away! Heal me... please Sesshoumaru, wake me from this dream!"

Sesshoumaru could only stare in wonder as her eyes began to bleed with silver, rawness and fear in her voice as she pleaded with him to save her. The energy she was producing was causing the wind to pick up forcibly. Storm clouds rolled in, thunder roaring and lightening flashing ominously above. Rain pelted down on them as the storm raged around them.

"I've seen the face of my tormentor and I'm afraid that his face is my reality. I'm being haunted by visions of things that are yet to be. Those images are burning my mind, invading it as I sleep. I feel the burden of confusion as I search for something I know nothing about. I have the weight of the world on my soul!"

Lightening flashed dangerously above them, lighting her silver eyes with an ethereal glow. Her red hair had come lose from its bindings and whipped furiously in the wind. Pieces were beginning to stick to her bare shoulders as the rain fell. Her grip on his shoulders tightened as if he was her only anchor in this world. He stared at her transfixed as her voice rose to scream over the wind. Her body tensed as if becoming possessed. Her eyes suddenly grew very distant and she turned to look up into the storm.

"Lift me up, lead me from this place.

Out of darkness straight into the light!"

Her eyes locked with his and in that moment she became the very obsession of his soul. One delicate hand moved to cup his cheek lightly. He tightened his grip around her waist, desperate to stay connected with her in the raging wind.

"Heaven sent you to change me, to pull me out of ashes and make me whole. To lift me up and recreate me, ensuring I overcome myself."

He felt something in his chest surge as she screamed out her next statement. His eyes grew red once more and his youki flared to new heights.

"Lead me from Hell!"

Her voice chanted into the wind. She released him to lean back and open her arms as if embracing the storm that howled around them. Her head fell back as she faced the sky head on. Her voice came in a hypnotic melody as her chant continued.

"I'm rising up, I'm moving on,

Give me strength to carry on!

I feel the rain upon my face,

I hear the angels words of grace!

My broken wings were meant to fly.

Bound no more by fear am I!"

He frantically called out to her trying to reach her in the place she had lost herself in. She was screaming into the storm, offering herself to it. Her words changed to her native tongue, making her life force pulse recklessly.

"Chì mi gun dàil an t-àite 'san d'rugadh mi

Cuirear orm fàilte 'sa' chànain a thuigeas mi

Ged theich i le beath' as na glinn

O Dhuthaich MhicAoidh fada tuath

Gigheadh dhi na h-Eileanan Siar

Bi na claidheamh 's na sgiath 'nad dhòrn."

Afraid of loosing her to her own darkness Sesshoumaru's youki reached its pinnacle and he grasped for the girl who offered herself. Snaking a clawed hand around the back of her neck, he roughly drew her in for a passionate kiss. Threads of silver swirled around the two as youkai and oni fought for dominance over each other. He felt another pulse in his chest, when Misery stopped fighting him and leaned against him deepening the kiss. Electricity surged through both their veins as their forces melded into one, linking them forever to one another. Sesshoumaru had accepted her plea for protection and Misery had let go of her fears to invoke the forces that would bind them.

The wind calmed and the clouds parted, sunlight warming their soaked bodies. Misery slumped against her newly found mate, exhausted by the possession she had allowed the earth's elements to put her under. She did not know what had come over her to allow her to openly bind herself to a youkai she did not really know. '_Destiny' _her mind whispered in self assurance.

Sesshoumaru cradled his mate in his arms as he withdrew with her from the gardens. Silently he stalked through the manor towards his own quarters. No protests where heard form the woman in his arms when he kicked the door open to his room and laid her gently on the bed.

Misery braced herself, expecting him to finish the deed and consummate the ritual. She cracked an eye open when his weight dipped the mattress beside her. Again her held her in the comfort of his arms.

"Rest _Koishii_. You have been through much. I will keep the beast from your dreams." He held the exhausted girl in her arms finally breathing a sigh of relief when she drifted off.

He lay there for hours while she slept, amazed at what he had just experienced. How they had gone from strangers to mates, he couldn't figure out. He had meant every word of his declaration. Cernonnus would die by his hands. The sooner, the better.

**A/N: The Gaelic above is translated as follows.**

I see, straight away, the place of my birth

I will be welcomed in a language which I understand

Although I fled for my life from the glens

From the land of MacKay in the far North

Nevertheless in the Western Isles

I'll be armed with sword and shield


	20. The Beginning

**A/N: Wow, what wonderful reviews for the last two chapters. I hope this one is as enjoyable for you all as the last! Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, 180hawk, InuGoddess 715, CatLover260, InuKeo, and SistersGrimm. I hope this next chapter answers some of your questions! Special thanks to my beta Kokoronagomu for the wonderful job she has done for me once again!**

**The Beginning**

Sango threw hiraikotsu through the meadow she and Kagome were practicing in. She had continued to train with the gigantic weapon as a way to maintain her strength. Although she had given up on many of her past ways in the modern era, this was one tradition she would not let go. It snarled through the air, mercilessly taking out a target they had erected. She smiled as it made its way back to her.

"Still haven't lost the knack!" Kagome giggled when the weapon was secured once more with its wielder.

"Nope!"

"That was quite the show yesterday eh?" Kagome thought about the vision Misery and Sesshoumaru had made when they were in the gardens. Everyone had gathered to the closest window to watch as a violent storm had surfaced from out of nowhere.

"What do think it was all about? First the explosion, then the crying and then the two of them in the storm?" Sango mused as she prepared to launch the bone boomerang again.

"I'm not sure. I thought she was trying to kill him, then I thought she had lost her mind. Now I don't know. That was a pretty intense kiss." Kagome smiled at the last image.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha sure have a way of making a scene when they are passionate about someone!" Sango laughed as she insinuated about the noise of Kagome's and Inuyasha's mating ritual.

"Oi Sango! I've seen Miroku and you lately. I know from your blushes that you've done more than just kiss!" Kagome poked back.

"Perhaps, but I'll never tell!" Sango grinned wickedly before grunting and shoving hiraikotsu back into flight.

"Traitor!" Kagome pouted. A tingling sensation crept over her when Sango caught the weapon once more. "We've got company!"

Both girls turned to search out the area behind them. Kagome quickly loaded her crossbow and heard the click of Sango's cartridge being installed. Scanning the area with her reiki she found the offending source.

"Left side Sango, just beyond those shrubs. Two I think!" She called out quietly to the taijiya.

"Right! Kirara, flank us!" She called out. The neko bursting into battle size and headed around the girls.

"Two little pretties all alone! Tasty little morsels aren't you!" A large oni contractor emerged from the bush, laughing wickedly at his prey.

"Two pretties, but we need the jewel and the other as well!" Another oni emerged with a large blade in his hand.

Kagome's senses tingled again. More oni were converging on them from all sides. Getting closer with each passing moment.

"Shit! We're being surrounded." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Come now. Tell us where the 'Key' is and we won't be so rough on you. Cernonnus wouldn't like you to arrive all tattered and bruised. All we need is your cooperation, Misery and the jewel and then we'll be on our way. The three of you are guests of honour for an upcoming banquet!"

"Honour? What would corrupted creatures like yourselves know of such a word?" Sango taunted them, attempting to stall some.

"Pretentious bitch!" One of the oni snarled as he skirted around them.

Sango and Kagome were soon surrounded by a mass of angry contractors. Back to back their turned slowly taking in their opponents. Sango swung Hiraikotsu above her head and let it fly. While it sang through the air she unleashed a few rounds of her Punisher successfully taking out a few oni with her assault. A flash of steel flew past the taijiya and she heard the miko gasp when it connected with her body.

Despite the searing pain in her back Kagome gathered her reiki to put up a barrier around them after a few of her silver arrows disappeared into the crowd. Purified oni hissed before turning to ash. The glow of her barrier prevented anymore creatures from attacking them at the moment. She heard Sango gasp as she assessed the situation.

"Kagome! Your back!" Sango worriedly eyed the open wound on her friend's back. She had been cut from shoulder to waist diagonally with a large weapon. Her head whipped back around when a contractor laughed just on the other side of the barrier.

"Tasty! Pure blood as well!" He licked the blade of his sword, obviously relishing the taste of the miko's blood.

"You Bastard!" Sango hissed readying her gun for another assault. She pulled the other gun out loading it as well. "Kagome, can you handle another round?"

The miko nodded grimly and lifted the crossbow in her weakening state. Taking a note from her friend she smiled in defiance at the beasts before her before dissolving the barrier around them and firing into the horde surrounding them.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha and Miroku had been making their way towards the girl when they sensed the oni presence swelling in the meadow. In desperation they hauled ass towards the clearing drawing their weapons as they ran. Miroku knelt at the edge of the meadow, taking aim with his sniper to start stealthy dropping the evil creatures. Inuyasha charged in, Tetsusaiga in hand slashing from behind at the unsuspecting horde that had surrounded the girls. He caught sight of the pink barrier that had engulfed the girls and felt relief pouring through him only to have it hit full force when the barrier dissolved.

"Die Assholes!" He heard her voice scream over the roar of the enraged contractor's. Not wishing to risk the girls with an attack with his gun, he continued to take out the creatures with deadly precision with his fang.

Hiraikotsu came sailing past him, causing him to duck and roll in order to avoid its wrath. The clearing left in its wake allowed him a brief glimpse of the girls. It was then he caught scent of the blood. Sango's first before the overwhelming scent of his mates caught him. He felt the rage of his youkai thrum inside him.

'_Release me now!_'

"I'm a little busy!" He mumbled in his mind as he dodged another blow, then cutting down another oni making him one step closer to his mate.

'_Our mate is injured! Release me!'_

"What if you harm her?"

_'Impetuous whelp! RELEASE ME! She will not be harmed.'_

Unable to deny his youkai and fulfilling his own desires to destroy those who dared touch what was his, he growled menacing as his youkai took over. A deafening howl erupted as the whites of his eyes flooded red and his youki swelled to immense proportions. Many oni stood in shocked silence as the watched the hanyou transform, the ears on his head the only indication of what he had been moments before. His powerful youki sent some of the lesser oni running, trying to break free before he attacked.

X-X-X-X-X

Sango felt the sword embedding itself in a searing pain in her side. She gasped when the blade was pulled out. Falling to one knee she looked up into the murderous eyes of her aggressor. There was simply too many. She heard Kagome curse before the girl was knocked down, landing beside her. Kagome shot her a desperate look as she struggled to right herself. Her attention was brought back to the oni that had just stabbed her.

"Don't have any use for you princess. We just came for the jewel and the other two girls!" He grinned as he brought the sword up for the final blow.

Sango clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the terror that surged through her. A soft thud in font of her made her eyes open. The oni had a thin trail of blood trailing down from a bullet hole in his forehead. The stunned expression on his face and his lifeless eyes told her of his demise. The contractor fell to the ground in an undignified heap. She was still startled by the creatures death as hurried over to Kagome, gathering her in her lap before dropping two more oni that had attempted to take them. Kagome smiled up in gratitude then propped herself up in the taijiya's lap aiding in the fight once more as she fired more arrows at the crowd that hovered around them. Using each other for support the two girls put on a brilliant show of sheer determination as they knelt surrounded by evil, firing what few rounds of ammunition they had left.

The last of the rounds spent, they clutched to each other in fear of what was to come. Suddenly a surge in youki was felt and the contractors quieted, standing in shock at something neither girl could see. A blood curdling howl vibrated the hair on their flesh before a flash of silver and black darted around them, oni dropping like flies. In the deafening silence they could hear the sound of a single gun being fired from a distance as well as the gurgles and thud of the bad guys who were being exterminated. As soon as it had begun it ended. The girls were surrounded by a few scores of dead oni. The only sound was the peaceful swishing of grass as the breeze moved the sea of vegetation in the meadow.

"SANGO!" Miroku's cry broke through the silence as he jumped into the clearing swinging his rifle over his shoulder.

The taijiya and miko watched as the fretting monk charged towards them, only to slam on the brakes right before he reached them. Their attention was drawn behind them and they turned to stare at what had stopped the monk. An aggravated hanyou stood in a black leather glory at the massacre he had inflicted. He growled low as he dropped the oni that had sliced open Kagome's back. They stared in horror at the destruction he had caused to the creature's body. It was easy to see that he had not taken well to smelling Kagome's blood on its blade. The desecrated remains made a sickening thud as it was carelessly tossed aside.

Kagome could feel her friend tense when Inuyasha moved towards them. She squeezed the girls knee in reassurance. His youki still swirled around him in an intimidating display of power, but she was not afraid. Inuyasha would not harm her and she found comfort in that as she prepared to face him. She had dealt with his beast before in the sengoku jidai and she was prepared to deal with it again. As he approached, she could tell something was different. His aura was not unlike his elder brother's. This was not the beast that had mindlessly killed those bandits, Inuyasha was very much aware of his actions.

"My apologies," he purred to the girls "you did not need to see such horror. However, I could not let his deed go unpunished."

Sango and Kagome were both taken back at the youkai's statement.

"Miroku, Sango needs your assistance." His voice was eerily calm as he addressed the stunned monk.

Miroku could only nod at the transformed hanyou. This was the first time any of them had seen Inuyasha fight since the markings had been permanently fixed upon his skin. He had willed his youkai to the surface but as Miroku surveyed the destruction he was quick to notice that all had been cut down with blade not ripped apart by blood thirsty claws. All minus the last had been dispatched with deadly precision, exterminated with calculated moves. Inuyasha had only tormented the one and judging by the condition of the miko, he was sure of the reasons behind the dealings with that particular oni.

Inuyasha helped Miroku with Sango before reaching down and gathering his precious miko in his arms. He hissed with fury when his hand met the sticky wetness of her back. Looking back he saw the monk helping the injured taijiya onto the back of the battle dirtied neko. Without further hesitation he disappeared into the forest, speeding back to the safety of the manor.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out softly to him as he rushed through the landscape.

"Quiet." He ordered her in a demanding tone.

She ceased any further attempts to speak with him until their were once again locked in her room. He carefully set her on the bed, mindful of her wound. Eying him closely she noticed his eyes were still stained with red. She could still feel his youki swirling in the room as strongly as the night they bonded. Suddenly he moved behind her and in one fluid swipe slashed away the remnants of her tattered shirt. She let out a startled scream as her top was literally ripped from her body. Quickly she moved her arms up to cover her naked form.

"Oi wench, its only me!" He chuckled at her sudden display of modesty.

"Inuyasha!" She hissed when a warm tongue began to clean away the blood and dirt from her wound. Squirming from the uncomfortable sensation, she tried to move away only to find herself pinned down on her stomach.

"Be still!" He growled again. The tone more accustomed to the taiyoukai he called brother.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing?" She cringed as his tongue probed against the raw skin of her injury.

"Cleaning my mate obviously!" His nonchalant attitude was beginning to wear on her nerves, but she blushed nonetheless at the word mate.

"Some sterile water and antiseptic would do the same job." She pleaded.

"I will see to your wound myself!" He pinned her again when she tried to move.

"If I had the strength I'd purify your ass!" She threatened before relaxing under his ministrations.

"If you had the strength I'd be doing more than cleaning your wounds!" He grinned wolfishly when he was answered with stunned silence.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru hurried down the hallway to the kitsune's room. He had waited only long enough to ensure the two girls' wounds had been treated before scheduling thisimpromptu meeting. Entering the room he found a very pale miko and equally pale taijiya protectively enclosed in the two males' arms. Shippo has leaning against the desk talking with Misery who had rushed down to assist in tending the girls' wounds.

"Inuyasha, were any left alive?" He asked as he took a seat in an available chair.

"Feh, a few of the bastards fled before I could reach them." The intense eyes of the hanyou showed the emotions he was still struggling to control. Kagome was snuggled in his lap, oblivious to the battle raging inside her mate and of her calming presence on him.

"So it has begun." Sesshoumaru mulled over his thoughts before continuing. "I spoke with the head of my guards. The contractors' headquarters where easily destroyed. It seems as though most of the inhabitants were engaged in battle here at the time of our defensive strike."

"Do you think they knew about our attack?" Shippo asked the Lord.

"I am unsure of that at the moment. It could be a mere coincidence. Have some of your men do some more reconnaissance. It is too soon to know the meaning of this."

"Sesshoumaru, they know now." Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother.

"It seems so. We shall erect a barrier around the manor from now on. Kagome, do you feel up to assisting Miroku. You merely have to ignite the barrier from four existing points." He glanced over at the weakened miko.

"Sesshoumaru ..."Inuyasha growled, disliking the taiyoukai wish for his injured mate to exert herself.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I'm feeling better already! I will manage my Lord." She smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"Good." A faint smile of approval momentarily breeched his lips.

The group accompanied the monk and miko as they enchanted for statues at each corner of the ancient building. As the last statue was finished, a huge barrier engulfed the building in a brilliant hue of pink.

"Good. These statues hold your power and will maintain the barrier until you take it down. This allows you to continue without the barrier taking your strength." Sesshoumaru explained to Kagome as the looked over the building.

Kagome nodded in understanding before she was swept into the embrace of a scowling hanyou. She smiled at him before turning her attentions back to the Lord.

"It seems that I am being forced into rest and recuperation. Good night Sesshoumaru." Her twinkling eyes blinking in the low light of the night sky.

"My sincere wishes that you recover quickly Kagome-sama." He watched as his brother carted the miko back into the warmth of the manor.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I too wish to check upon Sango-sama. Her injuries were quite extensive." Miroku bowed slightly to the youkai.

Sesshoumaru nodded before accompanying the monk back inside. Again he found himself in the kitsune's room, all present except his brother and the miko. Misery was slowly unwinding the soaked bandages from Sango's side. When bare skin was revealed they all gasped in surprise. Sango's wound was healing very quickly. The gaping hole was now sealed, ugly red flesh the only indication of being run through with a blade.

"Sango!" Miroku gasped as he trailed a finger over the wound as if trying to determine it real or not.

Misery was about to speak when a familiar white orb floated over them, pausing over the taijiya. The soft voice emitted from the globe was almost giddy as she spoke.

"Your other bonus for becoming warriors of the jewel!" One could almost hear the smile in the spirit's voice.

"Advanced healing?" Sango asked.

"Yes, your lives have been extended and I evened the playing field by granting you healing like that of our enemies. Though you are still mortal beings, you are no longer as fragile as you were as mere humans." Midoriko explained.

"So we heal just as Inuyasha does now?" Miroku questioned.

"And what of Kagome, Midoriko-sama?" Sango asked anxiously.

"She was granted the same when I first sealed the well. I imagine her wound is well on its way to being nothing more than a memory."

"Excellent!" The taiyoukai added. "Sango-sama, you and Kagome fought admirably against the oni today. This bodes well for us in the defeat of our enemies."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." The taijiya blushed at his praise.

Miroku watched as the mysterious orb vanished and then he assisted Sango up. Misery had covered the wound in a smaller bandage, so she was ready to retire for the evening. They said their good nights-before exiting, leaving the taiyoukai, kistune and nephilim together.

"Shippo?" A quiet and eerie voice reached out to the kitsune. He turned only to be caught in the anguished eyes of his dearest friend.

"Missy?" He answered afraid of what was about to be said.

"It's happening again." The words were barely audible.

He wanted so badly to reach out to her, but the cold gaze of his elder bore into him. He let the hand drop that had been searching for her. He could only offer her words of encouragement for he did not wish to test the anger of a mated taiyoukai. He hadn't witnessed the display the day prior, but his nose had told him well enough that his attention to the girl would be unwanted now.

"This time will be different Miss." Her misty eyes looked at him in confusion. It broke his heart because he knew that she did not understand his hesitation towards her now. She had wanted and needed his comfort, but he stood distant from her, seemingly unable to approach her. Taking a step towards him, she was stopped by a feral growl.

"Misery." Shippo could only groan the word as he sadly shook his head in warning. "Perhaps you should rest Miss, it's been a tough few days for you."

Misery was shocked at his cold treatment of her. Never had he denied her the comfort of his arms. What the hell was happening? Sesshoumaru had openly expressed his displeasure when she had attempted to approach her friend. Frustration swelled up inside her as she fled the room and ran across the hallway to her room. She slammed the door shut, slumping against it as tears threatened to spill forth.

Blinking a few times she felt her throat close as a lump formed in it at the sight that was before her. Having spent the day in the lab, this was the first time she had entered the room since that morning. Now, it was bare of any of her possessions. She knew where they had been taken and the knowledge both infuriated her and scared her. She stepped into the bedroom and was greeted by another empty space.

The main door clicked slightly and she spun around to see Sesshoumaru closing it lightly, a grim expression fixed on his face.

"What is the meaning of this!" The irritation evident in her voice as she demanded an answer.

"You are mine now. I demand you act in a way fitting of your position." He glared at the woman, daring her defiance.

"I bound myself to you for your protection, not to be your mate!" She fumed back.

"It matters not! You are mine and you will share my room from now on." He hadn't wanted this to come to a confrontation, but he would not be separated from her now. His youkai would not tolerate such absence. If he had to be cruel about he would. Eventually she would give in.

"You ass!" Misery eyes turned to steel as she sized up her opponent. "What of Shippo? Do you intend to deny me of my friend as well?"

"He has accepted his position. I advise you to do the same." He skillfully darted the question while still getting his point across.

"You're not better than he is. I was right all along. Shippo was the one who told me to trust you, but you're not any different than Cernonnus!" She screamed her insult at him, feeling somewhat better when she saw him flinch.

"Dammit wench, I suggest you hold your tongue." He snarled, still hurt at her accusations.

"I may be bound to you, but I don't have to like it." Her voice took on a hard edge as she glared at him.

He closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, pinning her arms with his and forcing her against the wall. He inhaled a deep breath, sickened at the fear that radiated from her trembling form. No matter how much he hated it he needed to show her who held dominance in their relationship.

"Submit!" He ordered, growling at her. He fought back the need to wrap her in his arms when he felt her trembling beneath him.

"I'd rather die!" Her haunting eyes returned to stare at him in fear and loathing.

He growled again and then showed her then what he expected of her. Using one arm to forcibly tilt her head, he bared her neck to him. Had she been a youkai he would have been harsher in his punishment, but Misery was no youkai. He held her still as he drew his fangs across the tender flesh of her neck, mindful not to tear her skin. He felt as her pulse quickened when he growled just beneath her ear.

"You shall learn to be my mate Misery. I do not wish to argue over this." He whispered in her ear, giving into his desire to comfort her. It was painfully apparent that they were still very much strangers. A relationship with her was going to have to be developed slowly and carefully. She was far too skittish and fearful of him. An alliance of trust would have to be formed before she would readily accept him. He would prove himself to her and earn that trust.

Releasing her, he felt disgusted with himself when fear filled eyes met his briefly. She quickly dropped her gaze and shuddered.

"At least Cernonnus does not hide behind false promises!" She spat before making her way to the door.

He braced his form in front not wanting the conflict to end like this. He chanced sending her a pleading look, not wanting to appear submissive. The look was lost on her as she avoided his face altogether. She moved past him clutching the handle of the door.

"I wish to retire now... 'Master'." The word dripped from her lips, laced with venom.

He hung his head slightly but allowed her to pass. When she was well down the hallway he let out a growl of defeat and smashed his fist into a wall in frustration. In less than twenty four hours he had gone from a hero in her eyes to a monster once more. How was he to change her mind? The scent of copper drew his attention to a bloodied knuckle. Groaning he tensed again and slammed his fist into the wall again. The aggression was not lessening the constricting feeling in his chest. Finally he stepped into the hallway, only to find an irate kitsune staring him down.

"Get it off your chest Shippo." Sesshoumaru prepared himself for the harsh words, granting the kitsune one opportunity to vent. It was the least he could do for breaking the two apart.

"I swear to you, elder or not. You pull a stunt like that in my presence again and I will challenge you. After all that she's been through, you think pinning her to a wall is going to change things? If you had seen her that night after Cernonnus had attacked her, you would not lay one threatening hand on her!" Shippo's tail had puffed up from his anger. "She's not a youkai dammit! You can't expect her to submit!"

"What should I do then?" His expressionless face and cold, hard voice betraying the inner turmoil he was experiencing.

Shippo's face slackened in defeat at the lack of interest the taiyoukai was showing. Figuring a visual was the only way to get the point across, he finally spoke of the night that he met Misery.

"I could smell her blood that night, mingled with fear and fresh straw. I had been drawn to the area by a fire you could see for miles. Her face was barely distinguishable, one eye swollen shut and both blackened horribly. She was covered in cuts and bruises. The worst were around her neck. I swear you could probably have seen his fingerprints if you looked hard enough" Shippo sunk to the floor leaning against the wall for support. "The bastard had tried to strangle her before he forced himself on her broken body. I don't know how she managed to fend him off, but thank kami she did."

Sesshoumaru took in the tale, the vision of her that weak making his youki flare. He was literally vibrate thinking of ways to make Cernonnus suffer when a vision of her neck flashed before him.

"Fuck!" He cursed sinking to the floor. Cernonnus had strangled her and he had just tried to make her submit like a youkai bitch. Submit by baring her throat. No wonder she had trembled with such fear, her scent had spiked with barely contained terror. He had likely just made her replay that repulsive moment from her past.

"So you're finally getting it. Misery's delicate. She may be part oni but she only has some of their traits. You must treat her like a broken angel." He left a subtleness to his words having kept the secret of her wings to himself.

"Forgive me Shippo. I realize now that you are the only one who truly understands her. The only one she trusts. My possessiveness gets the best of me and I'll tell you now that I do not know if I can share. I will try for her sake though." He sighed staring at the floor.

"She is dear to me tono-sama. Like a sister I guess." He thought it best to keep their intimate past a secret. He would take the limited contact with her that he was being offered. The privilege would certainly be removed when that came to light. Best to take opportunities that were presented to you when you could.

"I am trying." Sesshoumaru offered quietly.

"I know you are." Shippo replied before offering the taiyoukai his hand. He grinned when it was accepted an they pulled each other to stand. He watched as Sesshoumaru prepared to follow in the direction of the distraught girl.

"Tono-sama... May I suggest something to aid you?" He grinned at what he was about to say.

"Continue."

"Submit!" The low growl was enough to make the kitsune retreat quickly into the safety of his room.

Sesshoumaru made the way to his quarters, hating the fear laced scent that trailed in front of him. Despite his respectable position, the kitsune's words were beginning to be tempting. Anything was better than having her tantalizing scent be ruined with fear. He cringed mentally before grasping the knob to his door and entering.


	21. Baby Steps

**A/N: Thank you to Kryptoinuyasha, Inugoddess715, Inukeo, wbk, angel-up-above-heaven, Black and Bloody Rose, Sisters Grimm, nabikineum, and my friend Lady Cash for the great reviews. Again a round of applause for my beta Kokoronagomu!**

**Baby Steps**

Inuyasha swept his miko into his arms leading her back inside after the barrier was established. Gently he placed her down on the mattress of the bed they had occupied earlier. Considering the amount of blood that had soaked through her bandages, he decided it was best that he change them again. Kagome gave him a weak smile when he lifted her shirt and began to carefully unbind the tight wrappings around her body. Clearing the last bloodied bandage he was astonished to find a closed wound on her back.

"Kagome?" He whispered, unsure of his eyesight.

"What?"

"Your back is healing rather quickly." He traced a finger over the angry red flesh.

"It has felt much better than I thought it would. Do you think it's because we are mated?" She asked puzzled by her body's newfound abilities.

"Don't know." He mused quickly dipping his head to clean the area again.

Kagome shivered at the feeling of his tongue sweeping gently over the tender area. The last time it had been most unpleasant, but now that the area had healed it was creating a much different experience. Her body began to tingle as a small fire ignited in her veins, the heat rushing through her with every beat of her heart.

"Mmm, somebody's feeling naughty!" His hentai side was back in full force when he heard her heartbeat accelerate.

Kagome turned to send him a nasty look shocked when she met slightly red irises. He only smirked and met her wide eyed gaze. The pieces fell into place as she remembered his appearance on the battlefield earlier.

"Inuyasha! When did you get company?" She shoved him in the chest, quickly grabbing the covers to hide her naked chest.

"Mmm Koishii why hide from me? I prefer you as you were." He smirked as he moved towards her once more. He stopped his progression when she placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa buddy, I think we need to have a chat." She gave him a little glare and then patted the area beside her.

Inuyasha grumbled but made his way up to the top of the bed, turning to rest his back on the headboard he sat cross legged beside her.

"_Oops, she figured it out." _Inuyasha growled mentally. "_I wonder why. Couldn't resist could you." _Taking one look at her neatly tucked in the blankets her bare back still visible he groaned. "_Nope, she's too tempting."_

"How long have you two been... one?" She smirked knowingly.

"Oi wench! What do you mean?" He tested. No use letting the cat out of the bag if she didn't actually know.

"Inuyasha!" Her warning tone signaled that she meant business.

"Fine. Since the ritual. Finally sealed the deal today I guess. We merged completely. Before my youkai was a voice in my head, now there's no more voice, just some bad... habits." He finished trying to explain the situation.

"So my poor shy hanyou is gone?" She mused mostly to herself, only to be brought out of her daze when she was crushed against the headboard.

"I believe there are benefits." He smirked before landing a searing kiss on her. Trailing light fingers down her bare arms he broke the kiss to bask in the glory of the heated flush that had crept up Kagome's face.

"You sure are a devil now aren't you?" She giggled at his new found boldness.

"No horns, but cute ears!" He purred when she tested his statement, bringing one hand up to lightly rub one of the furry white appendages.

"Still works too! Glad the new you still has some weaknesses." She went to turn over and winced when the healing skin stretched too much.

"It hurts still doesn't it?" He noticed her pained expression as she settled.

Kagome nodded, frustrated by the pain that was hampering further progress to their relationship. She gasped when he stood up and stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Lifting the covers he wiggled underneath, shutting the lamp off when he was settled. Pulling Kagome onto his chest he tucked her head down. Chest to chest they cuddled relishing the feeling of flesh on flesh.

"Rest Kagome, I can wait, I'm no animal." He smirked when he heard her laugh.

"You sure I won't get to heavy?" She snuggled into his body.

"Feh! I'm much stronger now Kagome. You're like a little feather now. I'm more concerned about your back. Go to sleep before I change my mind." He pulled a strand of hair gently, teasing the tired girl.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh! When you're healed, I plan on having another one of these 'chats'. I have much to find out about you Koishii." He flashed stunning fangs at Kagome when she looked up at him. He smiled even wider when she stretched her neck to place a kiss on his chin.

"Until then... Night Yash."

"Night Koi." '

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru cracked the door open lightly, another wave of her fear laced scent washing over him. She was sitting ridged on the bed, brushing her long hair methodically. Her eyes as distant as ever, staring off into space. It wasn't until he closed the door that she noticed his presence. He was realizing slowly that she was far different than youkai. Her constant inability to sense him suggest she did not have the enhanced sight, smell, and hearing that his kind did. There was so much they needed to learn about one another. He filed that thought for later discussion, wanting right now to only ease the tension that had wound so tightly between them.

As he closed the distance between them, her fear spiked once more. She shot him a deadly glare, but he could see she was doing all she could not to run as he approached. Cautiously he knelt in front of her and then rested his head in her lap. He made a big display of submission for her, intent on making his point in a way no words could. He pulled his long hair aside and bared his neck.

He could tell by the sharp intake of her breath that she not only understood his actions, but was surprised by it immensely. He moved his head back so that he could grasp one of her hands. Bringing it to his mouth he placed chaste kissed on it. He gave her the most pitiful and pleading look he could muster. Liquid pools of amber warmed his cold features as begged her forgiveness.

"My most heart felt apologies. I'm afraid my kind is known for rash behavior. I would be most honoured if you would forgive me and grant me the opportunity to redeem myself." He schooled his voice so no traces of its normal gruffness would be present.

"I..." She tried to come up with an excuse to push him away but her words became stuck in her throat. He had terrified her in her old room not long before but here he was openly submitting to her. Something she knew was probably very difficult for the taiyoukai.

"You bound yourself to me for my protection. I have openly dishonoured you by my actions. Although I still desire the respect of the dominate mate; I know now that respect is earned, not forced. I would like very much to get to know you better Misery." He never left his kneeling position, afraid he would frighten her by any other movement. He grasped her other hand and held them together with his own in her lap.

She stared down at him, overwhelmed by his change in demeanor. Why was he doing this? Was it some trick to gain her trust? She had sought out his powerful youki yesterday in her darkest hour because she knew he had the strength protect her. She had spent all day cursing her moment of weakness on account that Shippo had taught her all too well the tendencies of Inu youkai. They were possessive and strict and she had not considered about the consequences of being tied to a creature that was loyal until death. In one fateful moment she had sealed her fate for eternity. The thought had left her scared and bitter. She had not thought that the Inu no Tashio would go as far as refusing her the only true friend she had ever known. His actions tonight had infuriated her. She needed Shippo for he was all she had. The kitsune knew everything about her; everything about the past that haunted her.

Above all though, she was plain scared. Scared she had made a mistake. She had not trusted her feelings for the male gender since Cernonnus. Though she had developed a relationship with Shippo he was someone she shared a consensual friendship with, not an actual relationship. Being wrong once before had cost her dearly; would she repeat her past mistakes?

'_He's not the same and you know it'_. Her mind shouted at her.

Sesshoumaru was witnessing some kind of inner struggle in the girl. Her eyes clouded in confusion and frustration as she mentally battled herself. Without thinking he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She brought fierce eyes up to lock with his.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" She whispered, her face etched with confusing. Her voice bleeding with hurt.

"Since you arrived I found myself drawn to you. I know not why. Each day that passes binds you tighter with my soul. I need to keep you safe. I need to keep you with me." His words were honest and heart felt.

"State your intentions!" She said more boldly, weighing his words carefully as he spoke.

"I intend to make you my mate. Completely and thoroughly." His voice regained its former strength. He saw her cringe, but he figured the truth was his best option.

"I suppose it is my duty." She said in despair as she reached down and attempted to remove her shirt. Her hands were stopped by his own.

"Not your duty Misery. I will only have you when it is your will." He rubbed his thumb against her hand in reassurance.

"But I owe you as much. We are not fully bonded." She was shocked at his refusal.

"All you owe me Misery is a chance to earn your respect and your heart. You are free from any other obligation."

"Free to see Shippo?" She tested him slightly, eyes hopeful for a good response.

"Only if you promise to keep it limited until I develop more of a standing in your heart. Truthfully, I am intimidated by your close relationship. A position I don't find myself in too often and I'm not keen on the feeling." He mumbled, ashamed at his revelation.

"Truly you would allow that?" She smiled shyly, her tension slowly dissolving.

"Agreeable upon one request," Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched mischievously when she waited for his demand. "I scent mark you before and after."

"Scent mark?" She cringed imagining the implications of his words.

"A simple cuddle before and after is all that is required." He laughed heartily when the tension all but melted from her shoulders.

"That's it? Honestly?" She eyed him speculatively.

"Cross my heart!" He smirked and stood. "You need to get some sleep my dear." He swept her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed. Tucking the covers up around her he retreated to the chaise when he finished.

"Sesshoumaru?" She looked at him questioning his behaviour.

"I think its best we take up this sleeping arrangement until you get to know me better." He was leaving the control in her hands, a position he was realizing was crucial for her to feel safe. Time would allow them to develop their new found relationship. He was certain that he could win her favor through respect and trust. A valuable lesson he had learned tonight.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome and Sango stretched as they walked the long hallway that led down to the lab. They were skipping training with the men today in order to give their wounds a chance to finish healing. Instead they were going to visit Misery since it had been a few days since the three of them had had any 'girl' time.

Kagome was relieved to see Misery well on her way back to her old self. The loud thumping of bass was the first indication of the girls lifted spirits for she had not played music since her encounter with the oni contractor. Entering the lab they found her hanging up leather outfits on one wall. She greeted them with a small smile when she spotted them linger in the doorway. Quickly turning the music down, she motioned for them to join her.

"No explosions please!" Sango teased and made a big scene of checking out the place for the offending bombs.

"I promise!" Misery held her hands up in defeat before grinning widely.

"Missy! It's so great to see you smiling again." Kagome embraced her in a quick hug before taking a seat beside her.

"It's been a trying few days but I'm feeling much better." She smiled back at her friends.

"Sooo, Missy! You wanna tell us something." Both the girls stared at her expectantly, unable to keep the sheepish grins off their faces.

"Tell you what?" Misery crossed her arms and shot them an evil glare.

"Impressive storm we had the other day." Sango began

"Idiots!" Misery rolled her eyes at the pair, but figured that she wasn't going to get out of this one.

Pulling up a chair to join them she began to relate the events of the last few days. She began with her vision of her mother, went on about her talk with Shippo, continued with the explosion and storm then finished with the fight. Both girls listened intently, enthralled by the drama in her life. Kagome was wearing a look of stunned silence by the end.

"You mean he submitted to you?" The words fell from her mouth in a rush. She stared unbelieving at the other girl.

"I know. I was surprised. Must have been tough for 'old cold and stoic'." Misery began. "Kagome, maybe you could give me some insight on Inu-youkai. You've been with Inuyasha for quite a while. Although I know a great deal about youkai, I never bothered to learn anything about their family groups or relationships. All I needed to know was how to kill them."

"Sure, I'll try!" Kagome exclaimed, but her excitement was dashed when Misery's shoulders slumped and she braced her elbows on the table to prop her head up.

"I'm afraid I made a terrible mistake. I felt the darkness closing in with the storm so I reached out to his youki. In a moment of panic I merged my ki with his youki to keep me grounded. I was terrified of the nightmares I had been having. What have I done?" She whispered. Sango and Kagome looked at each other in understanding before moving their chairs closer and comforting the her.

"You chose well Misery-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama is a powerful youkai. He will be able to protect you." Sango began to smooth the issue.

"Sango's right Miss. There's a reason that you chose him. You must have realized deep down that he was a suitable match for you. It's obvious to us that you would make a great couple. Sesshoumaru needs someone like you to take him down a notch or two. You're fiery and stubborn attitude will ground him as well." Kagome rubbed the distraught girls back trying to give her strength.

"I haven't been very 'fiery' around him lately. He scares me half to death most of the time. When his youki latched onto mine I nearly died in fright. He's far too possessive. What will happen if I do something wrong?" Her eyes glittered with concern when she looked up.

"We'd be lying if we said he wasn't frightening. The first time I met him he tried to kill me. Be thankful you're his mate and not his enemy." Kagome smiled than cursed her words when Misery looked at her in horror.

"He tried to kill you?"

"It was a long time ago!" Kagome laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head and looking at the ceiling. "He's changed since then Misery. He eventually let go of his hatred for Inuyasha and became an ally to us."

"But he still tried to kill you." She was stunned at the girls admission.

"Yes, but he didn't... so no harm done!"

"It's likely that he's just as confused as you. The fight you had already indicates that he thought to treat you like a youkai but he realized his error and tried to fix it." Sango again encouraged.

"What if I... what if I disappoint him?" She mumbled looking down at her hands. "I bet he would be furious if I did something stupid."

"He would not have allowed you to tie your ki with his youki if he thought you unworthy. Trust in your fate for this is surely your destiny. It will take time but let him gain your respect and trust." Kagome grasped Misery's hand and gave it a knowing squeeze.

"Alright I'll try." A sudden smirk crossed Misery's face as she lined up the other two. "Okay you scallywags! Your turn! This had better be juicy too. I've gone too long without gossip!"

Kagome was about to start the new point of discussion when the lab doors opened and Sesshoumaru and Shippo entered. The two male youkai nodded in greeting before making their way over to the girls.

"Shippo!" Misery smiled and began to make her way to the sad looking kitsune. She stopped in her tracks when she heard that territorial growl beside him. She looked up slightly fearful at the taiyoukai. He's eyes twinkled lightly and she instantly knew what he has getting at. Sidestepping the kitsune and desperately trying no to look at his crushed features she made her way to stand in front of Sesshoumaru. He stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her lightly on the forehead before he let her go. She gave him a brave smile before spinning and launching herself at the stunned kitsune.

"Misery, you're going to get us both killed!" Shippo whispered in his friend's ear, still too afraid to return her embrace. He chanced a look at his Lord expecting to see the taiyoukai vibrating with anger. To his surprise Sesshoumaru nodded and a silent understanding formed between them. The kit's eyes sparkled once more as he latched onto his friend and held her tightly.

The two girls where left staring at each other unsure of the youkai's newfound softness. So lost in their thoughts they were startled when he spoke.

"We came to see if the suits are ready." He motioned towards the leather clothes hanging on the opposite wall.

"Oh right! They are all done." Misery pulled herself from Shippo's embrace and weaved through the shelves and tables to the outfits. "All sized appropriately for each one of their respective owners."

Pulling two off the rack she handed one to the girls and one to the youkai. She watch with pride as the four ran appreciative hands over the soft leather. Satisfied that they had all had time to inspect them, she began explaining the features.

"They are made from high quality leather that will protect you from scrapes and shrapnel. The chest and back pieces have been lined with a thin layer of state of the art bullet proof armour. You'll notice that it is lightweight and flexible." She smiled as they tested the flexibility of the suit.

"Did you embroider them all by hand?" Kagome asked in astonishment when she notice the designs that covered the suit.

"Yes, both in Gaelic incantations and the sutras Miroku taught me. Would one of you gentlemen demonstrate?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru was the first to step up to the plate and he let his youki rise. Kagome noticed Misery start to tremble when the youki surged so she ducked her hand under the table to grasp her friend's in reassurance. Misery's wide eyes met hers briefly, but the miko could tell she was trying her best not to be afraid. Sesshoumaru let out a small whip of energy that blasted the suits. They reacted by throwing up a shield, the symbols on them glowing brightly against the black leather.

"Amazing!" Sango exclaimed.

"Took me quite a while to perfect that!" Misery smiled when Sesshoumaru dissipated his youki. "I have also created arm bands similar to Sango's that conceal knives. The boots are in the corner there. Would you all like to take yours now?"

The miko and taijiya were eager to try on their new fighting apparel and jumped at the opportunity to leave with the items. Misery busied herself with matching the two with their suits, boots, and leather sleeves. She also gave them the respective outfits for Inuyasha and Miroku. When their arms were fully loaded she opened the door for them and promised to meet them later in Kagome's room. Finished with them she turned to face the youkai.

"Suits for you as well?" She lifted an eyebrow in amusement at the pair.

Shippo was soon heading out with his own leather, but he paused and allowed her to give him a quick hug before leaving. Alone in a room with the youkai, Misery's nerves were reeking havoc on her.

"Well done. You have quite a knack for creating fine weapons and armour." Sesshoumaru mused as he trailed a clawed hand down his own outfit.

"I guess it happens when one is constantly struggling to survive." She moved around the counter so it put some distance between them. '

"It must have been difficult for you." He knew what Inuyasha had been through as a young hanyou trying to survive. He regretted his hostility and refusal to aid his brother and it troubled him that she had experienced the same life.

"I managed. I'm glad that I had the ability to adapt. Not all of us were so lucky." She remembered the faces of the other hanyou, mixed breeds and timid creatures she had met over the centuries. All who had been destroyed simply because they were different or their blood was not pure.

He nodded in understanding then looked back at the leather. The scent of her crossed the space between them and he growled in irritation. He felt her fear spike at the sound so he quickly looked up and smiled in reassurance.

"The kitsune." He moved around the counter to close the distance, happy to see she did not flinch this time. It helped that she was prepared for his actions through the openness they were exploring with their rules. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her form, pulling her back into his embrace. He buried his nose in her hair breathing in as much of her scent as he could. Carefully he brought a hand up to pull the hair away from her neck. Instantly she tensed and began trembling as he turned her head to bare her flesh.

"Relax Misery, I will not hurt you." He encouraged her to allow him to continue eager to remove her fear of him. When she did not struggle, he dipped his head to place a trail feathery kisses down her neck. Finishing with a light kiss to the junction at her shoulder he smoothed her hair back over the flesh he had recently exposed. He held her a moment longer and his whole being protested when he let his hands drop to his sides. He made no indication of moving away from her, curious of what her response would be.

"Thank you for your understanding." She whispered still leaning against his strong body behind her. She was grateful that he was respecting her apprehensiveness and even though his recent act was clearly a show of dominance he had allowed her space to accept it. Oddly she found comfort in his intimidating presence. Shaken at the sensation she moved sideways losing contact with him. The feeling of loss nearly overwhelmed her in that instant and she soon was wishing she had stayed were she was.

Sesshoumaru had felt the connection before she had pulled away. She had been obviously startled by the new feeling and had responded by taking flight. Wanting more contact he moved past her on the way to the door, lightly brushing her back as he went. She jumped at the touch which brought a smile to his face, for this time, not a tiny trace a fear was evident in the room. His smile grew into a broad badge of success as he strode away and disappeared into the hallway.


	22. Hell Cats and Bets

**A/N: Fluff warning! Keeping it clean for ! Enjoy!**

**Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, Kryptoinuyasha, psyco chick32, CatLover260, Sailor Draca, Taeniaea, SistersGrimm, InuKeo, and Black and Bloody Rose for another round of wonderful reviews! **

**Bouquet of Roses to my wonderful beta Kokoronagomu! **

**Hell Cats and Bets**

Sango stood admiring the new leather suit that Misery had developed. It hugged her form perfectly, feminine in appearance but very much battle hardy. The boots where heavier than her old ones as they were made from thicker leather and stronger soles. The arm bands had impressive knives hidden on the outside that where easy to engage and wield. The holsters that she had been given to house her two Punishers matched the ensemble nicely. She was pleased to find extra pockets and holders for ammunition, shuriken and rations. The suit was beyond her expectations and she was quickly testing her ability to move in it.

That's how Miroku found her. A tempting vixen clothed in tight leather, twisting and turning as she jumped and twirled in the garden. He grinned wickedly before approaching her with hooded eyes.

"Sango-sama, what are you wearing?" He smirked at her blush when she noticed she was being watched.

"Oh! Misery gave us these for our upcoming battles. I was just testing mine out." She smiled brightly as he closed the distance and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'd rather you practice getting out of them." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Hentai!" She giggled but allowed him to smother her face and neck with kisses.

Miroku pressed her back against a nearby tree and explored the tight fighting material. His cursed hand cupping her bottom and lifting her slightly as he continued his tactics. Sango was soon moaning lightly as he trailed the length of her body with well trained hands. He quieted her with a searing kiss before sweeping her into his arms and heading for his room.

X-X-X-X-X

The monk and taijiya's laughter and squeals echoed down the hallway where Misery was walking. She grinned slightly imagining that Miroku had caught Sango in her new outfit. She new that he would be hard pressed to resist the allure of a woman clad in leather and lace. She heard his door slam moments before she turned to walk the hall that led to all their rooms. Ignoring the ruckus coming from the room one door down, she knocked lightly on Kagome's door. The miko was quick to answer and flushed prettily when she heard the noise.

"Miroku saw the Sango in the outfit I'm guessing!" She giggled as Kagome motioned her into the room.

Closing the door the miko began to chuckle to herself. She made her way to the small fridge and pulled out drinks for the two of them.

"You'd think they'd try to be quiet about it." Kagome flushed again realizing what was probably happening across the hallway.

Misery shrugged her shoulders and shot her friend a sly look as she sat.

"Are you quiet?"

"Mercy sakes! You take the direct route don't you!" Kagome was embarrassed but found the comment humorous nonetheless.

"Well are you or aren't you!" Misery laughed before dodging an attack of flying couch cushions.

"Don't know." Kagome stated calmly cracking open the soda can.

"You haven't got your groove on yet? No midnight dancing, no swapping sheets, no he said she said! Nothing! What the hell!" Misery looked depressed at the news, feigning as dramatic face as she could.

"Oh give it up already. It's going to happen soon. It's only been a few days and there has been so much other stuff going on. Inuyasha's youkai merged with him. It was really confusing him before, constantly having a little voice in his head nagging him on. He would do something completely uncharacteristic and then storm off to the shower." Kagome began to explain the confusion his youkai had created in that last few days.

"Cold showers eh?" Misery took another swig of her soda.

"Yep. Little devil has turned downright hentai on me lately. Constantly making comments about 'getting me out of my clothes' or 'better things to do with my tongue', he even made a comment about 'catching me on my knees'. That boy could make a sailor blush I think!" Kagome blushed harder remembering some of the 'bad habits' his youkai had imprinted him with.

"It's just pent up frustration. The boy needs to get laid and you're just the gal to do it!" The nephilim grinned wickedly.

"You're one to talk!" Kagome snickered back. But as fate would have it tonight she would be completely healed.

"You're looking a little nervous Kags. Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Just a little 'pre-show' jitters I guess." She sighed.

"You'll do just fine. It'll be awkward for the first bit, but just let your instincts guide you and the two of you will make the best of it."

"I have a feeling he won't be awkward at all. Honestly Miss, if you had heard some of the comments."

"Great, then I'll be taking bets with Shippo on who screams louder. I'm betting on Sango. She's a hell cat in battle, likely one in bed too!" Misery gracefully dodged another cushion as she stood and made her way to the door.

"Traitor!" Kagome smirked

"Have fun tonight Kaggy! Do me a favor and help me win the bet. Put a pillow over your face!" Her laughter rang through the halls as she quickly shut the door before she was hit by the multiple projectiles a red-faced miko was firing at her.

X-X-X-X-X

Shippo quickly scanned the reports on his screen. The photos attached to the file did nothing to ease his growing concern. Updated sightings of Cernonnus were coming in more frequently and the locations were pointing to the fact that he was headed in their direction. Their own attack on the oni headquarters had not slowed his progression at all, in fact his recent multiple sitings suggested the opposite. Opening the next document he cringed at what he saw. A picture of Cernonnus staring directly into the camera. The bastard knew he was being watched and was simply toying with them.

"He's coming isn't he runt." Inuyasha leaned over the kitsune's shoulder to stare at the computer screen. He felt the anger rise up when he stared into the cold eyes of the oni leader.

"Looks that way." Shippo clicked onto the report to find out where the last picture had been taken. "Fuck! He's already in Tokyo. He could launch an offensive strike at any time. This is bad. Really bad."

"No shit! Any ideas?" The hanyou asked, rubbing a hand across his face in frustration. This was so foreign to him. Having to sit by and watch as he was hunted down infuriated him. All he wanted to do was track down the bastard and give him a little justice compliments of Tetsusaiga.

"I don't know. He's worse than Naraku. I expect that he likely knows our location and would expect a barrier. My bets are on him sending humans to do his dirty work. Something along that line because neither he or his contractors can cross through the barrier." A worried frown crossed the kitsune's features. "It's possible that one of his men have already infiltrated our grounds. They may have been here for weeks. Shit!"

"How do we know? Do they have any scent to trace, features, anything? Kagura used the dead, would he try something like that?" Inuyasha struggled to find an answer.

"No." Shippo's bleak word made his friend look up with worry.

"What do you mean no runt?" He growled.

"Cernonnus has the ability to control human minds. He would be sending perfectly healthy men, women or children that he had brainwashed. There is no way for us to know if we have traitors in our midsts." Shippo rested his head in his hand, trying to rid the strain from his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and looked sternly at the hanyou.

"If someone is found to be a threat, they will have to be exterminated. No questions asked. We may end up killing innocents."

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha slumped into the chair in front of the kitsune. "That's going to be a large burden for Kagome to carry. Don't tell her for the time being."

Shippo nodded in acknowledgment for he was in no hurry to place the heavy weight on Kagome's mind. It was best that she remained ignorant of the situation for as long as possible.

"Why can't anything be simple like it used to be?" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

"The next few months are likely to be rough. I don't really like to think about what will happen if we should fail." Shippo tiredly rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Baka! We won't lose. It'll be better than our fight against Naraku. We have all the allies together. It's not like we have to convince Sesshoumaru to fight alongside us this time. Plus we have Midoriko and Misery. Not to mention you're not such a helpless runt like before." Inuyasha's determination made his eyes glimmer in the light of the computer.

"I hope you're right Inuyasha."

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha entered the room worn out from spending the afternoon and evening with Shippo going through reports on their enemy. He crossed the living area and headed straight for the bedroom. It was late and he had a hell of a headache. He wished now that someone had told him what staring at those damn computer screens all day could do to your head. He could smell Kagome's freshly shampooed tresses lingering in the air. Breaching the threshold to the bedroom he was stunned by what he saw. Kagome was barely clad in red lace a vision of beauty that left him breathless. A faint blush on her cheeks the only evidence of her embarrassment as she lounged in proud display for him. All the fatigue he had felt moments before melted away in that moment.

"Kami Koi, what are you up too?" His husky words drawing her eyes to his.

"Planning on releasing your pent up frustrations." She giggled at her bold words.

He didn't know how to respond to that. He was supposed to be the hentai, not his sweet and innocent little miko. He ran appreciative eyes over her lithe form once more and noticed how his intense gaze made the temptress shiver. He stalked towards her slowly, growling in good humour as he put on a mini strip show for her. By the time he had reached the bed he stood at full attention in nothing but what his mother gave him.

Kagome gasped in mock horror before laughing hysterically and hitting him with a pillow. He grinned down at her and made a wicked face baring his fangs.

"You're gonna pay for that wench!"

She sent back a mischievous grin before dropping to her hands and knees and smiling seductively. Rising to her knees she used her index finger to call him over. He moved cautiously resting his weight on his outstretched arms, just barely settling one knee on the edge of the bed when she whispered over his lips.

"Bring it on!"

Her laughter turned to shrieks as she dodged an attack racing off the bed in a flash of red lace. Inuyasha flopped on the bed and then turned aroused eyes on her fleeing form. Kagome let out another squeal when the hanyou made a move to chase her.

"You have to catch me first Yash!" She laughed as they raced around the room in a sexy game of cat and mouse. She vowed to give Sango a run for the money when she finally let her mate catch her and they tumbled to the floor.

'_Sango might be a hell cat, but I've got claws of my own! Shippo's gonna have to split his winnings with me!' _She thought before the frenzy of their passion blanked out any more coherent thoughts.

X-X-X-X-X

Seven sets of somber eyes stared at each other in the makeshift meeting room. Despite Shippo's and Inuyasha's wishes the girls had been told the latest development after an incident in the manor the night before. In the middle of the night two humans had attempted to breach the security of the vault and steal the jewel. They had been detained and then confined in the ancient manor's underground prison. Cernonnus had already launched an attack on them; his minions having been under their noses for weeks.

Shippo had been aware of the possibility but the boldness of the attack had left him with a sickening feeling in his stomach. He took in everyone else's reactions and figured that they too were feeling much the same as him. The sinking sensation was not getting better as the silence stretched eerily in the room.

"Tono-sama, you thoughts on the matter?" He broke the silence.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and then briefly scanned the faces before him. Standing, he paced the room searching for a way to overcome the latest blow to their defenses. He came to stand behind Misery and rested his arms on the back of her chair.

"Two options. Expel all humans that work here or move the base of our operations to another location."

"Move again, but what of grandfather?" Kagome became distraught at the thought of another move.

"My apologies Kagome-sama, I have not thought that far ahead." He cringed before returning to his seat.

"Any thoughts on where we would move Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku pressed the issue anxious to get matters solved.

"No." His stoic features hid his apprehension at their current situation.

"You're all ready to hike your skirts and run away like little school girls!" Misery literally sparked with rage, her normally invisible ki threatening to singe anyone that got to close. "Don't you get it, he'll always follow! He always finds me! No matter how far we flee he'll use his hell hounds to track us until the end of time!"

"Misery," Shippo approached her only to be pushed back by her ever expanding ki.

Her eyes glistened with emotion as she moved towards Kagome. The miko was unharmed by the energy that poured from the girl before her. Misery collapsed in a heap in front of her and quickly grabbed her friends hands.

"Kagome, we can't run! It's no use! We can't win if we run. I know this." Her pleading eyes searched out the sad blue orbs of the miko.

Kagome responded by pulling the nephilim into her arms and they embraced in a tight understanding. Their final hour was quickly approaching and no matter how they tried to delay it, it would happen. Her fears absolved and she studied Misery before pulling the other girl up. Together they stood facing the others who awaited their final decision.

"Fuck that prick. This ends now!" The uncharacteristic rage poured from the miko as the foul words hissed out of her mouth. Turning she half dragged Misery to the door.

"Where the hell are you going wench?" Inuyasha called after her, still beside himself at her sudden fierce display.

Kagome paused at the door to look back at him before giving a brilliant smile to the girl beside her, without another world she turned and disappeared out the door. Misery was left to explain. She stared at them all before a malicious smile spread across her face. Her eyes settled over Sango's form.

"Lock and load baby!"

X-X-X-X-X

Misery hustled down the hallway to catch up to the enraged miko. She slowed her stride when she had came alongside the other girl.

"This ends now Misery, I'm tired of running." Kagome growled as she made her way to her room. She quickly ran in grabbing her battle clothes and crossbow before meeting the other at the door. Sango came bolting down the hall when Kagome was gathering her own stuff. The taijiya was quick to gather her gear before following the pair to the lab. Misery punched in her security codes; the group of females entered the area and began preparing themselves. Misery retrieved her own suit and in a matter of minutes the girls were suited up in their specially designed body armor.

"Let's break into those reserves." Sango offered as she belted her holsters around her hips and tightened the strings around her thighs that held them in place.

The lab doors flung opened and four very angry men strode in. Shippo blocked the door in case any bolted as the two inu growled with feral rage.

"What in Kami do you think to accomplish?" Miroku hollered at the three.

"We can't sit idle while he stalks the city. Kami knows who he's hurting!" Kagome retaliated.

"So you think that thrusting yourselves unknowingly into battle is going to solve matters? Have you all lost your minds?" The monk challenged them knowing that their rash behaviour would lead them into trouble.

"Miroku? Are you suggesting that we run?" Sango had placed both her hands on her hips as she confronted the man.

"No! I am suggesting you stop being so hasty and let us develop a plan!" He grabbed her by the arm and began to forcibly remove her from the room.

"Unhand me Miroku, I will not abandon the others." She screamed as she was restrained in his arms and dragged to the door.

"Although your loyalty is admirable Sango you need not fear. Kagome and Misery are not going anywhere." The rest of their argument went unheard as he hauled her kicking and screaming back to his quarters.

"Dammit Kagome, you're practically delivering yourself to that bastard." Inuyasha began once the monk and taijiya had been removed.

"But HE'S out there, likely killing and destroying for some sick pleasure. I have friends in the city Inuyasha! They could be in trouble!" She screamed in desperation at him.

"Kagome's right!" Misery braced herself for the oncoming assault. "This is our chance to take him out!"

"I don't care what you two think, this ends now!" Inuyasha made a quick move only to have Kagome throw up a barrier between them.

"No!" Kagome breathed the word but refused to look at her mate. She knew that this was wrong but the aggression she had felt was not vanishing. She needed to vent her frustrations and Cernonnus was the best target.

"Don't do this Kagome." His soft voice quietly reached out to her. Miraculously breaking through the clouded vision of her rage. It broke her concentration slightly causing her barrier to falter. He had her over his shoulder before she knew what had hit her removing her from the room. He ignored her foul mouth and painful punches as her carried her towards their quarters.

Misery was left staring as her two allies were removed, slightly unnerved by the lack of their support she eyed up the two youkai. Their youki surged and she found the act too threatening. Instincts took over and she unsheathed her two short blades. The strong youki caused her to panic and she was swallowed into a blackness of fear and desperation.

Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes glaze over when he released his youki. When she pulled her blades and the scent of her fear grew heavy in the air, he realized his mistake. Hard steel eyes pierced his own as he made a slow movement. Misery moved to position her body in a ready stance, watching his moves intently.

"Misery?" Shippo called out, before he withdrew his youki. His voice would not reach the terrified girl. He tuck a step forward only to have her lash out with her swords. She caught him on the arm with one blade drawing a thin trail of blood. He moved away from her, but in doing so left the door wide open. Noticing a chance for escape, she fled from the area as fast as her feet would carry her.


	23. Haunted and Hunted

**A/N: Thank you wbk, angel-up-above-heaven, Parseltongue, CatLover260, Chanda, psyco chick32, SistersGrimm, karei uchiha, Black and Bloodied Rose, kmoaton, and Inuyashalover94 for all the great reviews. Please hang in there as I will be revising some chapters in the next day or so! **

**Bouquet of Lilies for Kokoronagomu!**

**Haunted and Hunted**

By the time Inuyasha had reached their room Kagome had ceased her name calling and flaying. She was still thrown over her hanyou's shoulder, his hand securing her at her bottom. Her temper had failed to dissipate but her throat was hoarse from screaming. Hoping she had hurt his ears was the only thing that kept her from breaking down in a fit of tears. A quick movement of the shoulder and a resounding thud sounded as he reached the room and kicked the door in. He made haste slamming the door shut and then threw her none to gently on the bed.

"Fuck woman you damn near made me deaf!" He scowled at her as he rubbed his ears.

"Then I guess you should have let me go!" She tried to scream back but her throat was simply too sore.

"You really have lost your mind wench." He settled against the headboard and rested one arm against the knee had propped up.

"What about Eri, Ayumi, and everyone else?" Her resolved cracked somewhat and her lip began to quiver.

"What about you dammit? Do you have any idea what he'll do to you if he gets his filthy hands on you?" He growled back.

"I'm the one who has to stop him! I promised Mom and Souta!" She could barely fight the tears, but she managed to keep her voice steady.

"Your promise won't mean shit if he has you opening the gates of the other dimension with Misery." He's voice was cold and hard.

Kagome only turned away from him vibrating with anger and trembling with despair. She bottled the sob that threatened to escape but the tears finally began falling. The harder she tried to stop them the more they seemed to fall. She gritted her teeth when Inuyasha's arms pulled her back against him. Vulnerable was not what she wanted to be at the moment so she gave one last attempt to keep hold of the rage that burned inside.

"Let me go!" She hissed trying to pull away only to have his vice like grip quell any movement.

"Don't fight me anymore Kagome." He whispered gently in her ear. Her pain and suffering was crushing him and making it hard for him to breathe. "You can be afraid, you can be angry and upset. Just don't take it out on me. Don't take it out on yourself either."

Kagome brought a hand up to her mouth in pure stubbornness as another sob threatened to sound. She bit her palm hard enough that she drew blood in a desperate attempt to find solace in the pain.

"Dammit Kagome, calm down!" He wrestled her hand away from her to inspect the damage. Moving quickly he flipped her around effectively pinning her body with his own. This new position allowed him to inspect her hand and more importantly her face. Her blue eyes filled with a churning mix of raw emotions stung his soul when he stared down at her.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He was afraid his voice would fail him when he saw her looking so crushed.

"I can't take it anymore Inuyasha. This was a duty thrust onto my shoulders not one I chose. I finally understand why Kikyo wished to become a normal woman. It's so hard just watching as others suffer and know that it's all because of you. It's going to happen again, don't you see?" She pleaded.

"What's going to happen?" He was puzzled at her train of thought. Was she worried about another battle, tainting the jewel, or possibly betraying him? What?

"I'm going to cause more death and destruction. Those close to me aren't safe. Cernonnus... if he finds out who my friends are he'll use them to get to me. They'll die because of me! Just the same as Mama and Souta. Their sacrifice is the same as Kohoku's and Daearen's. I can't handle it if that happens. What if we loose Sango or Miroku? What if we loose Shippo, Sesshoumaru or Missy?" The sob broke free and she hiccuped out her next words. "What if I lose you?"

Inuyasha rolled off her and gathered her close as she cried her heart out. How could they have been so bind? Cernonnus knew that those humans wouldn't be able to take the jewel. He was merely starting to mess with the minds of Kagome, Sango and Misery. He knew their fears and he played out his plan very carefully. The bastard was a cunning monster very adapt at toying with emotions. The oni hadn't even showed his face and he was already causing so much suffering.

He could feel his eyes beginning to burn with the red of his youki so he moved his hands slightly ensuring that Kagome would be unharmed when his claws lengthened. If he hadn't been worried about his miko, he was certain that he would have already been half way to Tokyo by now. That bastard would pay for messing with his mate. Revenge would be cold, ruthless, and likely unjust but he cared not. His trembling mate in his arms was enough to assure him that it would be worth it.

A sharp knock on the door pulled him away from sinister thoughts. Wrapping the distraught miko tightly in the covers he left the bed to see who it was. Opening it he found an injured kitsune staring bleakly back at him. Not wishing to make matters worse for Kagome, he stepped into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"What the hell happened to you?" He began staring at the cut on the Shippo.

"I don't know it all happened so fast. You left with Kagome and Misery freaked out!" The kitsune was a nervous wreck.

"Slow down runt and tell me what happened."

"Sesshoumaru and I flared our youki when you were gone to make Misery cease her fury. The force behind our combined youki must have been too much for her. She lost it and her instincts put her into fight and flight mode. When I approached her she lashed out. I don't think she even knew who I was!" He trembled and leaned against the wall for support.

"Cernonnus pulled another one on us. The human thieves were just a reminder to the girls that he was getting closer. He's been subtly messing with their emotions. Kagome's a friggen mess in there." Inuyasha explained.

"Shit. Ask her if she's been having dreams. That's how he reaches Misery. Sends her all sorts of nasty nightmares." Shippo growled at the thought of Cernonnus being so subtle this time. The evil beast likely knew that sending nightmares would sound the alarm so maybe he was pushing subtle images to them and allowing their fear to aid in his plans. "Inuyasha, I don't think he's been sending nightmares. Just ask her if she has been feeling a great deal of negative energy in her dreams."

Inuyasha understood where he was getting at and nodded in agreement. This did not help matters if the beast was infiltrating their sleep. He wondered how it was possible.

"How can he do that Ship?"

"Blood. He created a talisman using Misery's blood after he attacked her. It gives him a mental connection to her when she is in her most vulnerable state. It's black magic." Shippo began.

"Well then how did he get Kagome's blood?" Inuyasha scoured over the possibilities when it finally dawned on him. "Shit, the attack in the meadow. The sword that cut her back."

"Then if he has her blood it is likely he has Sango's as well. That's why they all were overcome! That bastard!" Shippo punched the wall trying to rid the anger that was threatening to consume him.

"Where's Sesshoumaru and Misery? They need to know this!" Inuyasha was worried about the implications of this kind of mind control.

Shippo's eyes lit with anguish. He shook his head in dismay and Inuyasha felt his heart race as he awaited the obviously bad news.

"After she cut me she ran out the door." He whispered.

"Sesshoumaru will catch her! He's faster than her anyway." Inuyasha tried to reassure himself but understood by Shippo's reluctance that it wasn't that simple.

"She used the hiding spell. The same one she uses to stay hidden from Cernonnus." The kitsune practically whimpered the next statement. "Misery used it against us Inuyasha. We can't sense her anywhere."

The hanyou just rubbed his eyes trying to get a grasp on the situation. It was likely Sesshoumaru was in a fit of rage at the moment but he needed to know about Cernonnus' attack. Cringing at what he was about to do he spoke sternly to the kitsune.

"Shippo, take Kagome to Miroku and Sango. Inform them of what you know. Make sure they don't try and leave. Keep Kagome safe for me until I return. I'm going to find Sesshoumaru and we'll find Misery." He made sure to try and sooth the young youkai's nerves. "We'll get her back Shippo, I promise."

Returning to the room he hastily pulled on the body armor the missing girl had hand tailored for him. Tucking Tetsusaiga neatly at his side and tying the holster for Retribution he paused to give Kagome a fierce kiss.

"Shippo will take you across to Miroku and Sango. He has much to tell you. Promise me Koishii that you'll be here when I return." He held her fiercely.

"But what's going on? Inuyasha?" Her worried voice made his senses fire.

When he pulled back he could see his red eyes reflecting in her pale blue ones. Giving her an authoritative growl he was pleased when she tilted her head and exposed her neck. Dipping he breathed deep her scent and trailed kisses up the soft flesh.

"Koi, promise me."

Kagome could hear the desperation in his voice and bowed to his wishes. She pulled him in in for another kiss before answering.

"I promise." Her words had barely been spoken when he turned and fled the room. She was met at the hall by an agitated kitsune. She watched as her mate disappeared down the hall before taking the hand Shippo offered and following him into the monk's room.

X-X-X-X-X

They were tracking her, she could feel an ominous presence approaching. Her fear had been alleviated somewhat by the fresh air and her ability to leave the overwhelming youki in the dust. Her limbs ached and were beginning to falter from the exertion she was placing on them. She had been running for some time and had no idea what direction she was going or even from what she had been fleeing. Scanning the area she tried to find markers of any sort that would give away her location. Pulling herself to the top of a cliff, she collapsed behind a rock formation. Confident of being safely out of sight she took a moment to allow her heart to slow and her mind to calm. The presence she felt wasn't closing in fast so she grasped the opportunity to rest.

What had happened to cause her such distress? Remembering the meeting she recalled how Kagome, Sango and she had prepared to hunt Cernonnus. Then she could recall the other two being removed from the lab after that a feeling anxiousness as if something was trying to smother her. Blackness followed. Now here she was in the middle of god knows where, completely exhausted and preparing to face something that was headed her way. At least she had been wearing her battle fatigues, they would protect her from any youkai attack. Being oni herself she had not been able to embroider her suit with all the Gaelic incantations. If a suit like the ones designed for the three humans reacted when she was in it, she would be fried just like any other oni. She had taken great care with developing her armor and the youkai armor for those reasons. So with it on she was safe from youkai attacks, but still susceptible to oni. The knowledge left her both relieved and frightened at the same time.

Pulling her two swords out to inspect them before the battle, she was hit with a sickening sensation when she saw blood already marring one of the beautiful blades. Searching her memories she tried to place where she had struck someone but the answer avoided her. This was not good. What had she done? Was someone hurt or even dead because of her? Quickly cleaning the blade of any traces of blood she sheathed the two short swords to her hips. Standing she peered over the rocks and was startled at what she saw. The setting sun and darkening landscape made the twinkling lights of Tokyo shine like a light beacon on the ocean. She hadn't realized that she had fled so far from the manor. She was in Cernonnus' territory now. Crawling to stand upon the taller of the rocks she again scanned the area.

The surge of akki and slight movement in the distance scared her as she perched upon her rock. She had a good idea now of what was coming her way. If she was already this deep in his territory then he had sent his hounds. Pulling her swords back from their sheaths she prepared for the demonic creatures that made her blood run cold. She had been chased by them once before but she was willing to bet there would be more than just one. Cernonnus would be sure to be following at their heels as well. Her options were limited. Her body was too tired to run so she made the grim realization that she would not reach the protection of Sesshoumaru in time. Unable to run and without the protection she had bound herself to, it was simply a matter of waiting and trying to fight them off.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree weaving his way through the side hills and forest carefully following the scent of his brother. When he hit the peak of the next hill he smirked in realization of what Sesshoumaru was tracking. Her scent had been masked by the illusion, but now he could clearly smell something nasty heading towards them. Sesshoumaru the sly dog was tracking the very beasts that had honed their senses on Misery. He just hoped that they reached the girl before Cernonnus. He took full advantage of his newfound speed and burst towards the taiyoukai in a barely distinguishable flash of black and silver.

He caught up to Sesshoumaru as the youkai paused to scan the surroundings likely in another attempt to catch the scent of his mate.

"Inuyasha." His cold voice rang in the hanyou's ears.

"Thought you could use some help." He grinned still growing accustomed to the idea of willing fighting beside his brother.

"This Sesshoumaru needs no one!" The taiyoukai growled confident in his ability to reclaim his missing mate.

"Cut the crap Sesh, this is important to all of us. You haven't battled Cernonnus yet. Who knows what we're up against?" He asserted his own authority on his elder brother.

"She is my mate! I will find her." He shot the hanyou a look that would have frozen most.

"She's also a member of the pack which makes her my concern as well." He grunted in reply not willing to back down. "Cernonnus has been manipulating the girls. The human thieves were just a trigger. You're aware of Misery's nightmares? Shippo said that his connection to her is born from a spell he cast using her blood from centuries ago. We suspect he has Sango's and Kagome's blood from the battle and was fueling their anger. That is why they acted so out of character."

Sesshoumaru was about to speak again when his head snapped around. Inuyasha could feel the akuma lunging with new enthusiasm.

"They've found her!" Sesshoumaru growled before racing in the direction of the akki.

X-X-X-X-X

"Shippo? How could he possibly be sending up messages and feelings? I've been sleeping like I normally do." Sango looked skeptically at the kitsune.

Miroku was looking somewhat worse for wear when they had first arrived, but he was quickly recovering from the wrath of the taijiya. Kagome had been glad that they had arrived when they had. Sango was well on her way to skinning the monk.

She took the moment to think quietly about her own feelings and experiences lately. It seemed that neither Sango or she had been having nightmares as Shippo had suggested but she had been waking feeling melancholy since the battle. Thoughts of her mother and brother had plagued her mind when she was alone or falling asleep. Could that be it?

"Sango have you been reliving memories of Kohoku and your family lately?" She interrupted the other's conversation.

"Why do you ask?" Sango gave her a confused look then a sudden flicker of awareness flooded her eyes. "Is that even possible?"

"What are you two getting at?" Miroku had noticed the exchange and demanded an answer.

"I've been remembering my family and the events surrounding their deaths multiple times in the days since the battle. I had up until now been at peace with their passing." Kagome explained.

"So he's been doing it. Sneaky and quietly but spreading seeds of despair no less." Shippo slouched into his chair as his head pounded with renewed vigor.

"What of Sesshoumaru, does he know of this?" Sango asked.

"That's where Inuyasha went. Misery ran off. Cernonnus is likely hot on her heels by now." Shippo went on to retell how the trouble had developed.

"This is my fault!" Kagome gasped. "If I hadn't jumped to conclusions and been so angry then she'd still be here!" A fresh wave of tears hit and she instantly wished her hanyou was there to comfort her.

"Kagome-sama. Do not put this on your shoulders. We are against a truly formidable evil. I have faith that Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha will reach her in time." Miroku offered in comfort.

Kagome retreated to stare out the window anxiously awaiting any sign of the return of the three. Sango joined her and entwined an arm with hers. Together they searched into the fading light and creeping darkness for their family.

"Sango, are we strong enough to honour our family?" Kagome suddenly whispered as she waited for her mate.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked still wrapped up in her own guilt for Misery's disappearance.

"I felt so strong before when I was overcome with rage. Now I feel the opposite. He terrifies me. I was chosen to be the protector of the jewel. The one who saves this world from the evil that threatens to consume it." Her eyes misted as she looked longingly out the window. "I'm just a girl. I was a normal high school girl when I was fighting Naraku. I'm still just a girl. Why was I chosen? What if I can't do it?"

"Only the Kami know the reasons for such things Kagome. Perhaps this was a test of our resolve. Believe in yourself Kagome. We do."

"Strong words Sango, but I don't really feel better. I need Inuyasha with me. This whole experience has left me lost. He's the only one that grounds me Sango. Without him I am nothing." She returned to stare out the window.

Sango returned to find solace in the arms of her monk and left Kagome keeping vigil by the tall window. The miko sighed as she pressed her forehead against the cold pane of glass.

"_Inuyasha, come back to me. Don't leave me alone. Be safe my love. Be safe." _

X-X-X-X-X

They were close, she could hear the heavy breathing of the beasts as they surrounded her. Cold red eyes peered through the overgrown shrubbery taking in her shaking form. Misery gripped her short blades with determination and gathered what little was left of her strength to prepare for battle. This wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't going to give in without a fight. The cracking of branches behind her signaled that the offensive had begun. Crouching and swinging around she caught the first one of Cernonnus' evil hounds slicing a death blow through its chest. The animal fell behind her gurgling in protest as it drew its last breath. Two more rushed from the bushes and although she managed another killing hit to the first, the second came from behind and locked its massive jaws around her shoulder. Sinking to her knees under the weight she pulled one blade in front of her and with a quick flick of the wrist had repositioned it. A forcible thrust along her side sent the sword slamming deep into the animals flesh. It released her shoulder but did not go down.

Fire burst through her shoulder as the shock of the attack wore off. She used one of the swords to help her stand and once again upright she braced her feet for another attack. Her wounded shoulder was losing blood and the strength in that arm was dissipating rapidly. She needed to wrap things up fast, but she didn't know how many of the hounds had been released. Silently she cursed her oni blood wishing instead to be fully human. At least then the armor could have been trimmed with the incantations for barriers. His hounds could never touch her then. Unfortunately she had been cursed with oni blood and a destiny towreak havoc on the world. She laughed then at the irony of her name. Her parents must have known of her fate for they had certainly chosen an appropriate name. A grim smile graced her face with her next thought. Fate could be altered. Should Cernonnus arrive and there was no hope of escape she vowed she would turn her father's blades on herself. For in her death, she would ensure the safety of the world and the lives of her new family. It was a sacrifice she was more than prepared to make. Misery may be her name but she was not about to inflict her destiny on a world of innocents.

A growl from beside her brought her back into the battle. As the beast lunged and she responded by dropping and used her feet and its momentum to thrust him over. Rolling to a crouching position she launched an offensive attack taking down two more in the process. Perspiration trickled down her dirty face and stung her eyes, her breathing was becoming laboured and every muscle burned. Her focus was failing and she was blinking rapidly trying to distinguish the movements of the oni hounds that approached.

"Impressive Misery!" His malicious voice caused even his own hounds to vibrate in fear.

Her head whipped around and she caught the first sight of the man who had haunted her for years. He closed the distance looking quite smug as he offered her a single red rose. She was frozen as her heart had seemingly stopped in recognition of him.

"Mmm, I missed you darling. It's been far... too... long... LOVE!" He deliberately drew out the greeting relishing the way every syllable made her cringe.

X-X-X-X-X


	24. Rewriting Destiny

**A/N: My apologies! I will be without Internet for a few weeks so I'm afraid there will be no updates for a little while. I will have the opportunity to write, so I promise multiple updates when I return!**

**Thank you to Kryptoinuyasha, wbk, angel-up-above-heaven, Parseltongue, Catlover260, Psyco chick 32, InuKeo, SistersGrimm, and Black and Bloody Rose for the great reviews. **

**Bouquet of Daisies for Kokoronagomu!**

**Rewriting Destiny**

Misery willed her heart to stop racing as Cernonnus crouched in front of her slouched form. She had faced him before and she knew that she could do it again. Her eyes turned to hard steel as she locked them with his sparkling baby blues. Time had not changed him greatly. His brilliant blonde hair was now cut short and his face was still as handsome as she remembered. His finely tailored clothes perfected his image of a well bred English noble. She had seen past his pretty exterior and knew all too well the beast that lurked behind those sparkling eyes.

"It's been a long time love. I missed you." He smiled before kissing the rose he had brought. He reached over and grabbed her uninjured arm. Wrapping her fingers around the stem he closed her fist with brutal strength.

"Not long enough!" She spat back.

"You think that I should have stopped trying right? But then again there is no denying how much I love you princess. You should not have run Misery for I won't show mercy on you now!" He glared at her and she could see the lust and anger that was coming to the surface.

"I should have stopped believing that I could out run you Cernonnus. This ends now!" She struggled only to have him restrain her with an arm against her neck and chest.

"I have been waiting so long for you." Ignoring her desire to fight, he purred leaning in to whisper the words against her skin.

"You disgust me!" She shoved him hard and brought her sword around to strike him. He moved in time to avoid much of the blow but she smiled in success when a thin trail of blood began to flow from his cheek.

In a flash she felt him wrap a cold hand around her throat and lift her clear off the ground. Then her body was pushed roughly against the rough surface behind her. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she dropped both swords in an attempt to pry the hand from her throat.

"Now Misery! What kind of a way is that to show the man of your dreams your love for him." He smirked evilly as he watched her struggle for air. Finally he loosened his grip and let her toes touch the ground still keeping her mostly suspended and restrained with in his unyielding grip.

"Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried?" She whispered through her severely bruised throat.

"Now why would you want to do something like that Misery?" He smiled again after feigning a look of hurt and rejections.

"Because bastard, you have turned into my worst enemy. You betrayed me!" She tried to scream but the words came out as a hoarse whisper. "You've created the hate that I feel!"

He smiled innocently at her before bringing a small knife out of his pocket. Using his free hand he slashed her chest only showing a slight frown when the first layer of leather opened to reveal the bullet proof armor. Not to be deterred he checked the garment and finally smiled as he began to slice the sides of her leather top open, not caring about the cuts he was inflicting on her skin.

"Theres a curse between us my sweet. You are mine for all eternity Misery. Never forget that." He held her closely then and laughed wickedly in her ear. A quick slice over her shoulders and a fierce tug on the leather and he ripped the back sheet of armor left the remains of her top clinging to her arms and chest. "I think its time to finish what we started those years before."

Lifting her high again he assaulted her with a fierce kiss that drew blood when he nipped her lips viciously. Her skin felt like it was crawling as he trailed his knife and hand over her bared flesh. Heated anger rose inside her with the bile ascending in her throat giving her the strength for one last attempt to free herself. She brought her knee up with as much power she could muster and then kicked forward catching him on his thigh. He let out a curse before backhanding her, sending her sprawling once again. She cried out in pain as her bruised body made contact with a boulder. Lifting her upper body she crawled towards her dropped swords. Stretching her fingers she felt the hilt of one blade only to have it ripped from her grasp when Cernonnus knelt on her back. His hand fisted in her hair and mercilessly snapped her head back then he traced the sharp edge of his blade over her throat.

"Enough!" An ominous voice growled . "You will be mine Misery. You will open the gates and then take your rightful place as queen of my courts. Your destiny is mine to control. I claimed you as mine the day your darling mother sacrificed herself."

She closed her eyes ignoring the burning tears that tried to escape. It was over. She would not be able to escape him now. Cursing at not having the time to turn her own blades on herself she mumbled a short prayer for the world she would destroy.

"What?" Cernonnus' stunned voice echoed and she heard the clash of steel on steel as her head was dropped and the weight on her back vanished.

"Never again touch what is mine!" The familiar voice growled some where near her.

Blinking her eyes she saw a flash of silver before Cernonnus' form blocked her view. More sounds of steel sounded when she was suddenly pulled up. The friendly smile of Inuyasha greeted her as he moved her out of the battle. Carefully he set her against a tree at the edge of the clearing. She watched in awe as Sesshoumaru gracefully assaulted her nemesis.

"What have you done?" Cernonnus suddenly ducked the taiyoukai's attack and lunged at her. His eyes blazed with rage as he questioned her. "You are mine! Why has another come for you? Have you fell so low to be this dog's whore?"

Inuyasha stepped between her and the beast to prevent anymore harm from coming to the broken girl. Leveling his sword he braced for the oncoming attack not expecting what happened next. Cernonnus dived again to launch himself over the edge of the small cliff. Sesshoumaru and he ran to watch the oni fall only to sprout black wings and lift himself high above them.

"Be waiting for me love. I will come for you again! That's a promise." He hissed before vanishing leaving only a streak of light trailing towards the city.

Inuyasha's face set in a grim expression as he watched the trail of phantom light vanish into the night. He turned his attention to Sesshoumaru who was sheathing his sword; eyes still fixed on Tokyo.

"He's powerful and talented with a sword. We are going to have our hands full." He commented before turning his attention back to the pitiful girl at the clearing. "I'll meet you back at the manor."

Inuyasha began to leave the two when he was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hard voice.

"Thank you."

The hanyou took another moment to look back at his brother and nod in acceptance. He watched as the taiyoukai carefully approached the nephilim and then he began his trek through the forest towards his own mate.

X-X-X-X-X

"It's getting late Shippo. Do you think they'll return soon?" Kagome asked.

"I hope so Kagome." The tired looking kitsune replied, still nursing his pounding head.

Kagome returned her gaze to the window and her eyes lit up when the familiar sight of silver camethrough the manor gates. She flew from the room and towards the main door. The others were close behind her when they realized what was happening. Kagome paused at the door to temporarily release the barrier that would allow her hanyou entrance. She threw herself at him and left a smirking monk to reinstate the barrier.

"Koi." Inuyasha murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You came back." She whimpered.

"Always Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled as he greeted his friend.

"Don't worry runt. Sesshoumaru is with Misery and I suspect that they are not far behind." He offered the kitsune but he was unable to accompany his words with a smile.

"How bad Inuyasha?" Shippo knew what the look had meant and he realized that she had not escaped harm.

"Cernonnus had sent some oni hounds after her. He found her before we reached her." The hanyou cringed as gasps let out around him.

"How bad." The kitsune lowered his voice and growled through gritted teeth.

"She was tore up from the hounds. Cernonnus had roughed her up pretty bad too. Just leave her to Sesshoumaru. I doubt he'll be letting anyone near her in her condition."

"Thank you Inuyasha. It meant a lot to me that you went after them." Shippo turned after that and retreated to the sanctity of his room.

"We will stay and let them through the barrier Inuyasha. Take Kagome-sama and get some rest." Miroku offered.

"Thanks Miroku." Inuyasha pulled his miko close and began leading her to their room. He lifted her into his arms when they rounded the first corner. Cuddling her like a child he placed light kisses on her forehead.

Tonight had been a sobering experience. He admired his brother greatly for being able to remain calm on the battlefield. If he had arrived and found Kagome similar shape with that bastard kneeling on her and holding a blade to her throat, he would have lost it for sure. Sesshoumaru had taken the appropriate action and drew the enemy out and away from his mate. What troubled him the most was Cernonnus' ability to avoid the viscous blows of the taiyoukai. Tonight's preview had left him feeling cold. It would take all of them in unison to best the creature.

Reaching their dwellings, he carefully shut the door behind him and moved to cuddle his mate on the bed. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her as he recalled the monster that they currently fought against. A shiver erupted and traveled the length of his spine when he thought of the torment Misery had been through. He prayed to the Kami that his Kagome would be safe from Cernonnus. Now that the beast knew where they were and had forged a method of reaching the girls, it was only a matter of time before the final battle would occur.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered from his hard embrace. "Are you alright?"

"He's a monster Kagome. I don't want you near him." He allowed her to move so she was sitting on him, but he would not relinquish his hold on her.

"It's alright. You'll keep me safe." She smiled reassuringly to him.

"How can I keep you safe from a monster that can assault your mind?" He whimpered.

"There has to be a way. We can't give up." She reached out to cup his face with her palm.

"But Kagome you didn't see him. He was easily dodging Sesshoumaru's attacks. Then he jumps off a cliff and sprouts wings only to vanish in a split second leaving a trail of light as the only indication of the direction he went." He brought a hand up to brush the bangs from his eyes before resting his head on the headboard.

"This is odd. Where's my hanyou who runs head on into battle not caring about the odds he's up against?" She gave him a brave smirk before tousling his hair.

"It's different now Koi." His hand left his head to rest on her stomach. "What if you're with pup?"

Kagome almost started laughing at his expression but she held her tongue so that she wouldn't upset him. So now he was all protective because of the chance of pregnancy. She figured she should set the record straight.

"Don't worry about that Yash." She rested her hand over his on her stomach. "I'm on birth control."

He questioned her by simply raising and eyebrow and looking confused.

"Medicine that keeps me from getting pregnant. I don't want to have any children until we can guarantee that Cernonnus has been destroyed." She smiled watching the play of emotions that ran over his face while he took in the new information.

"Just until after Cernonnus is destroyed though right? After you still want to..." He was suddenly worried that she didn't want to have children with him.

Kagome was quick to understand the question and caught his face between the palms in a gesture of reassurance.

"Inuyasha, I can't wait to start a family of our own. I just don't want our child threatened by anyone after the jewel. It is simply too dangerous right now." she wiggled seductively over his hips and smiled when his eyes clouded over with desire. "Besides, think how much fun it's going to be developing your technique!"

"Oi wench!" He growled as he flipped the giggling miko onto her back. He flexed his claws teasingly and gave her a mischievous wink. "I want to see what you have on under all this leather."

Kagome squealed in delight as she tried to playfully elude his nimble fingers. In seconds he had unfastened all the clips that held the battle armor on her. Moments later they were forgetting their fears, doubts and worries as they basked in their own sea of pleasure.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru crouched beside Misery his fingers on fire with the need to touch her. He wanted to inspect every inch of her skin and clean every injury inflicted upon her only holding back in fear of startling her more. She looked so pitiful then as she looked up at him. The scent of her blood sickened his stomach as it assaulted him in waves rolling off her tiny form. With the back of her battle suit missing he could see the bite marks on her shoulder and grimaced at the blood and bruising that covered the area. A thin trail of blood trickled from her nose and mouth as more evidence of the assault on her body. He could see the cuts on her flesh left behind from Cernonnus' careless removal of her armor.

What enraged him the most was the malicious bruising around her throat. He knelt in front of her and offered her his hand in assistance.

"You came." Her hoarse whisper was his undoing and he gathered her in his arms. Protectively her cradled her trying with all his might to provide comfort for her.

Misery had been shocked to see him defending her from Cernonnus. He had promised her before, but a part of her had refused to believe that he would follow through. Here he was though whispering words of comfort and holding her safely in his arms. Cernonnus had fled from this man. She had bound Sesshoumaru to her and he had came to her aid. She knew from that moment on that he was worthy of her trust and respect. She relaxed fully in his arms and let him gently prob her lesions.

"Does anything feel broken?" He asked finally after gently inspecting the bite marks on her shoulder.

She could only shake her head in answer. Her body was sore, but she was sure nothing was broken. Her eye caught the bright red of the rose that had been crushed during the fight. Remembering the feel of Cernonnus' kiss she brought her hand up to roughly rub her lips. Tears formed as she struggled to scrap the feeling and memory from her mouth. A gentle hand stopped her when her lips became swollen and she reopened the cut.

"He kissed me. That bastard kissed me." She half sobbed trying to swallow the bile that threatened to rise again.

Sesshoumaru growled in remembrance of the wicked oni. His scent covered Misery and it was all Sesshoumaru could do to keep himself from claiming his mate there and licking away every reminder of the oni touch. He looked lovingly down into the liquid pools of silver and gently brought a hand to tip her chin.

"I will remedy that for you." He moved slowly not wanting to scare her. Tenderly he cleaned away the blood on her lip with his tongue before lightly pressing his lips to hers. He was surprised when she sobbed and greedily clung to him increasing the intensity of the kiss.

"Make it go away." She whimpered when he pulled away. Tears flowed freely as she cried out. "I can feel his hands all over me! Make it stop. Please take me home."

Not hesitating any longer he swept her into his arms and made a mad dash for the estate. He would heal her body and mind once they were safely under the miko's and monk's barrier. He arrived at the ancient estate shortly afterwards and was greeted by a distressed taijiya and monk. He kept Misery protectively from their gaze and once he was assured that the barrier was in place he whisked her away to the privacy of his chambers.

"I will run you some water." He set her on the floor in the bathroom and covered her shaking form with a towel. He kept his nose trained on her paying close attention to any fear that might develop. Shaken as she was he was surprised when she hadn't cringed or fought him at all. With the warm water filling the large tub he went to work gathering soap, towels, and the first aid kit. When the water reached an acceptable level he turned once again to Misery.

"Do you require assistance removing the armor?" He kept his voice even and detached making it as impersonal as he could. He wished to appear professional because he suspected after her ordeal she would feel humiliated by undressing before him.

Misery stared at Sesshoumaru and considered her options. Her muscles were already beginning to stiffen and it would be difficult to remove the tattered remains of the garment. She was not yet ready to be so naked and vulnerable in his eyes so she decide to try herself before requesting his assistance.

"I'll try." She muttered and was thankful when he turned around to give her privacy.

A few attempts later and she began crying in frustration as she fought with the buckles on her clothing. Again gentle hands settled on her from behind and began to tentatively loosen the fasteners. He offered her a towel to cover herself with as soon as the top fell off. She accepted it gratefully and closed her eyes when his arms settled around her waist. He slipped one hand through the towel and made fast work on the buttons of her pants. Removing his hand he allowed her to remain covered when he came to kneel front of her. Quickly he had her boots unlaced and guided her good hand to his shoulder so she could brace herself when he pulled each boot off. Next he pulled lightly on her pants and they came off from underneath her towel. Scooping her up he deposited her towel and all into the bath that awaited.

The warm water did wonders to sooth her. Sesshoumaru was ever the gentleman as he scrubbed away the dirt and blood with a wash cloth. When he was happy with her skin he began to massage her scalp as he washed her tangled hair. She let herself relax under his ministrations and enjoyed the sensations as he cleansed her hair. It was almost as if he had cleansed her soul as well. After being reunited with Cernonnus she wondered how she had ever compared Sesshoumaru to that monster.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed how the water had cooled or when she had started shivering. Sesshoumaru moved beside the tub and offered her a huge towel; turning his head to the side when she stepped out. A brief smile touched her lips as she admired his thoughtfulness. Not once had he tried to sneak a peak at her and his actions were not going unnoticed. Wrapped snuggly in the towel she was soon swept off her feet and carried into the bedroom. Sesshoumaru sat her on the edge of the bed and brought out one on his shirts for her to wear.

"I did not wish to snoop through your belongings. I hope this will suffice for the night." He offered her the shirt.

"Thank you. It will be fine." She smiled again when he turned his face away and assisted her into the front closure shirt.

She managed to do up two buttons that closed the shirt over her cleavage and proceeded to stand. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes averted and helped her to her destination. When she began rifling through her underwear drawer she noticed a momentary blush cross his high cheek bones. He held her by her elbow while she fished her legs through the undergarment and wiggled her way into it. As soon as she was finished she again found herself being carried back to the bed. He laid her down and was about to leave when she caught him around the wrist.

"Please stay. He'll be coming tonight. Just like he has every night. Please don't leave me alone." She breathed.

Accepting her offer he turned on the bedside lamp before moving around the room to shut off all the other lights. Disappearing into the bathroom he reemerged to join her dressed in a pair of sleep pants and carrying the first aid kit. Only when they were both settled did he begin another survey of her skin. He noticed that she hadn't closed the shirt fully and decided that it was because she was waiting for him to treat the trauma inflicted on her person.

"Are you comfortable with me dressing your wounds?" He asked her.

"Yes. I assumed you wished to do so since neither Kagome nor Sango have arrived." She smiled slightly at him making his heart swell.

"I can handle your injuries if you will let me." He hesitated until she granted him permission.

She rolled onto her stomach and he carefully pulled back the shirt that covered her hurt shoulder. The punctures from the hounds' teeth had stopped bleeding but they still looked red and angry. Unable to hold his own needs he bent over her and traced his tongue over one of the holes. She jumped instantly and he was soon cursing himself for his actions.

"My apologies Misery." He mumbled ashamedly.

"It's alright. You just startled me." She tilted her head so she could look at him. "It's natural for you isn't it."

"Natural perhaps... but uncalled for. You have been through much tonight. I'm sorry." He expressed his regret.

"Will you feel better if you've inspected me?" She understood the ache and concern that was in his eyes.

He nodded twice but made no move to do such. She rested her head once more and waited. When he sensed no anxiety over his intent he bent to taste her wounds once more. This time she did not tense or start from the movement and he understood it as consent. Moving over her he braced an arm on each side mindful to keep any weight off her. Meticulous in his attention he scrutinized every inch of her shoulder and then the thin cut left from Cernonnus' blade as he cut off the armor. Satisfied with those he covered the deeper punctures with sterile pads and tape.

Misery rolled onto her back and he pulled the blankets up to her waist. He watched her face intently as he moved the open edges of her shirt open. He traced a finger over the multiple slashes that marred her delicate skin. His head snapped up when a soft giggle fluttered to his ears.

"I'm ticklish!" She smiled.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow in amusement. She shied away from his touch when flicked his finger over the offending spot.

"No fair!" She warned but the twinkle in her eye remained.

Holding his hands up in defeat he offered her a warm smile. "My apologies once more Misery. I believe these are minor compared to your shoulder. I'll have them bandaged in no time."

His fingers and tongue made quick work on both of her sides cleaning and covering the cuts. Finishing his doctoring he fastened the rest of the buttons on her shirt and tucked the blankets up around her.

"Do you wish for anything to ease the pain and aches?" He watched her again with intense eyes.

"I think I just wish to lie down." Closing her eyes she remembered a question she had be waiting to ask him. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes."

"Why did I run in the first place?" She popped open one eye to regard his reaction.

"I frightened you." The simple response only fueled her curiosity.

"How?" She listened closely as the taiyoukai explained Cernonnus' subtle tampering to Kagome and Sango. By the time he had finished relating the incident in the lab she felt sickened once more.

"How badly did I hurt Shippo?" The tightness in her chest returned as she imagined the laceration she may have inflicted.

"Not badly." He assured her.

A long moment of silence stretched between them ending when Misery turned to stare at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." A tear slipped from her eye.

"Why?" He was on his side leaning over her brushing away a rebellious strand of hair from her face.

"I compared you to Cernonnus. That was horrible of me. You're nothing compared to that monster."

"Misery, you were frightened. You had every right to lash out at me. I just wish I had known more about your past."

"It doesn't matter that I was frightened. You should never be mentioned in the same breath as him."

Sesshoumaru sighed and wiped her tear away with the pad of his thumb. His arms ached to hold her; to comfort her.

"May I hold you?" He whispered slightly afraid of rejection.

"Please."

Gathering her up in his arms he felt complete for the first time in his life. She was the very air he breathed. The blood that pulsed through his veins. When she spoke again he released his grip on her and relished the moment of carrying on a conversation in such an intimate setting.

"Thank you for coming for me." Her weak smile and blush melted his heart and he was certain that he would never be the same. He gazed over her face in appreciation smiling openly at her until his eyes settled on the brutal bruising on her neck. Reaching out he traced a claw across one of the darkest areas.

"He won't do this again Misery." He growled leaning in to kiss away her pain.

Engrossed in feathering his lips over her neck he almost missed the faint moan that escaped her lips. Afraid that he had hurt her he stopped his movement. Her hand snaked through his silver mane and held him in place.

"I want to trust you Sesshoumaru." Her husky whisper did nothing to hide her feelings. "No. I do trust you."

He thought his heart was going to burst with the swell of pride that her words elicited. He continued with much gusto kissing the pain of Cernonnus' stranglehold from her body. Thrilled with her response he changed his progression to move back towards her face. Dropping his lips to her chin lightly he finally settled on her mouth eagerly removing the last of the evil oni scent from her.

Reaching over and switching off the lamp with a free hand the taiyoukai continued to shower his mate with his affections. He continued until he could sense the fatigue finally claiming his mate. Tucking her into his body he was content to listen to her even breathing while she slept undisturbed by Cernonnus' nightmares.


	25. Change

**  
A/N: Managed to get one more chapter updated before switching Internet providers. This will likely be the last for a week or two!**

**Thank you to catbaker, nabikineum, Black and Bloody Rose, SistersGrimm, InuKeo, Kmoaton, Patty530, angel-up-above-heaven, CatLover260, KryptoInuyasha, InuGoddess715, Wbk, and Parseltongue for the reviews.**

**Bouquet of Gerber Daisies for Kokoronagomu for editing my work!**

**Change**

The warm body nestled next to her moved slightly when she jolted awake. A night terror had claimed her from her restful sleep. Bringing a hand up to hold over her racing heart, Kagome tried to shake the dreadful feeling in her soul.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stirred from his sleep anxiously awaiting a response from the distraught miko.

"Cernonnus." She replied unable to go into any detail at the moment.

"Bastard!" He cursed before pulling her into his arms. The faintest glow permeated the room signaling it was nearing dawn. "It's almost morning. Do you feel like getting up?"

"Sure." She nodded. There was no way she would be able to get any rest now. Flipping the blankets off her she swung her legs over the edge. Sitting she propped her head up on her arms resting them on her knees. Still feeling exhausted from last night's events and their later rounds of 'practice' she wasn't happy about being woke up so shortly after falling asleep.

"Your family and the shrine?" Inuyasha asked as he brought her a glass of water and her robe.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly as she accepted the water.

"We have to find a way to stop this. I don't like him being in your head." He growled taking a seat beside her and pulling her into his lap.

"He's getting brave. This is the first nightmare he's fostered. I can't imagine what he's put Misery through." She paused to take another sip of water. "I feel so dirty now. It's like he's touched me and yet I've never even seen him."

Inuyasha could only growl in anger as her words stuck to rawest chord in his being. He pulled her closer and nuzzled his nose into her throat inhaling her scent in an attempt to quell his frustration. Silencing his vocal displeasure he listened intently to her once more.

"It was like I was reliving it again. I could feel everything. Smell everything. I swear I could even feel the youki and akki as the horde approached. Relived it, I may have Inuyasha but that doesn't change the fact that I have laid the matter to rest. What does he think to accomplish?"

"I imagine that it would be harder to remember the peace that you have found if you have to see it every time you fall asleep. You've seen Misery, Kags. Since she arrived in Tokyo she has hardly slept. Everyday she appears more exhausted and fragile. Shippo says that she'll go for days without sleep burying herself in her work in an attempt to forget her need for rest. He's trying to wear you down. A weak miko is much harder to beat."

"I guess you're right." She yawned thinking that the oni was already on the right track. She felt beat.

Shrugging her robe on she made her way into the living area and pulled open the blinds. The sun was just beginning to rise; faint streaks of light had begun decorating the night sky. Flicking on the television she found herself too distracted by her thoughts to pay any attention to the programming. Her hanyou offered her a light breakfast of fruit and cereal before joining her on the couch.

"Kagome." The light voice broke through the commercial sending Kagome skidding into Inuyasha's lap. Finally seeing the glowing orb floating above the television she relaxed.

"Kami Midoriko-sama you scared me half to death!" She exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"My apologies Kagome." The ancient miko laughed.

"Hey Midoriko, what's up with the early morning visit?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Forgive me Inuyasha, I tried to come earlier but the loud... voices made me decide that perhaps I should wait."

Kagome blushed deep crimson thinking about what the ancient would have floated in on earlier. Pushing her self embarrassment aside she faced the orb with new interest.

"Why the urgency Midoriko-sama?"

"I came about the blood tie Cernonnus has created with your conscious Kagome. It is of utmost importance that I break that bond as soon as possible. I have already done as much for Sango. With your permission I would like to begin." The spirit explained.

"You can do that?" Kagome whispered in awe.

"Cernonnus practices spells and magic based on black principles much like the black priestess who attacked both Kikyo and yourself. We are the light Kagome. Now, you may feel a burning sensation when I sever the bond. It will only be uncomfortable. Shall we?"

"Yes Midoriko-sama I am ready." Kagome went to stand in the middle of the room. Inuyasha watched with cautious eyes as the bright orb disappeared into his mates body.

Kagome could feel the warmth of Midoriko's spirit as she traveled into her body. Feeling oddly at the intrusion she waited for the heat that she had been warned of. A few seconds later she felt a fire ignite deep inside her and perspiration beaded on her brow. Then as suddenly as it had began it was over her leaving her feeling as if an immense weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Inuyasha was by her side grasping her waist as Midoriko removed herself.

"What was that all about?" She whispered thankful for the support of the strong arms around her.

"I used light to burn the connection that Cernonnus had created. He will be unable to reach you again." Midoriko explained.

"That's incredible! You've already healed Sango too! Now you can heal Misery and we'll be one step ahead of that creep." Kagome squealed with delight.

"I'm afraid not Kagome." The ancient's sorrowful voice came. "It was imperative to sever the bond before it became permanent. Sango's and your own ties to the evil creature were freshly forged. I likely would have only had a day or two perhaps even just hours before it became irreversible."

Kagome understood the implications of her words. "So you can't..."

"No. I'm sorry."

"Poor thing." Kagome's anguish was evident. "She'll never be freed from him will she."

"I don't think so my dear." Midoriko felt the miko's pain.

"Wait a minute." Inuyasha suddenly interrupted. "What about her bond with Sesshoumaru? He's the most powerful youkai I know. Would his connection with her do anything?"

"I'm not sure Inuyasha. Only time will tell that."

"Let's all pray to the kami for her sake that he can." Kagome sighed taking what comfort she could from her own mate.

X-X-X-X-X

The following days past slowly for the group with each couple preferring to allow themselves some emotional healing time. One the third day since the attack Kagome and Sango decided to surprise their friend with tray of comfort food and a good romantic movie. Knocking on Sesshoumaru's door Kagome was greeted with a stoic taiyoukai who did not look at all impressed at their intrusion.

"My Lord." Sango bowed in respect to the youkai.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. Do you think Misery is up to a visit yet?" Kagome smiled despite her instincts that were screaming for her to take flight.

He merely twitched an eyebrow and held his cool stare. Immobile and looking as frightening as his feudal days the girls were quickly slinking in the direction they had just come. A bright red flash appeared from behind his massive frame trying to push his unyielding body.

"Oh for god's sake Sesshoumaru! You can't keep me locked up forever!" Misery's voice was slightly muffled from behind him but the girls could see she was trying to make the youkai budge.

"Misery?" Kagome started only to be silenced by a death glare from Sesshoumaru.

"I said move!" The girl gave one final shove before Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Cease woman. This does not concern you." His hard voice was so different from the modern Lord they had just finally adjusted to. It appeared that the outcome of the former situation had returned him to the man they had met five hundred years before. Every bit the arrogant warrior he had been.

"Oh bloody hell! Sango, Kagome! Just crawl between his legs or something. I'm bored! Hey, are those cookies?" The voice echoed behind the intimidating male.

"Missy are you sure?" Sango eyed Sesshoumaru skeptically.

"He won't eat you I promise. He's just been a tiny weeny protective since the other night." The face of the girl suddenly appeared between his legs.

"So what." His voice was emotionless as he remained unmoving.

She rolled her eyes before motioning them forward. Kagome stepped tentatively in her direction but she stopped a few feet before the door. Finally the youkai moved but growled menacingly as they entered.

"One hour. That is all you have. Do not be here when I return." His icy stare left them shivering when he departed with all the majestic grace from days long past.

"Oh thank god you brought junk food! I swear he's been stuffing me with healthy crap continuously." Misery squealed when she spotted her favorite. "You two are angels!"

Settling on the bed and popping in the movie the two watched as Misery attacked the snacks with gusto.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked smiling at the girl who was elbow deep in popcorn.

"Better. Everything healed up nicely and I've been managing to have short naps here and there. I getting the worst itch to head to the lab but 'ole grumpy bones' won't let me leave."

"He's changed back into the youkai we knew before. Back to cold, fierce and intimidating." Kagome shivered thinking about it.

"I'm sorry that Cernonnus has developed a blood link." The nephilim sobered.

"It's alright. Midoriko-sama removed the bond this morning. He can't reach us ever again. Not even with a new blood." Sango offered a brave smile.

"She broke it!"

"Yes." Sango's guarded eyes sought out Kagome's and after a brief confrontation she continued. "We asked Midoriko if she could help you. Unfortunately you bond is too old. We're sorry."

"That's alright. I'm getting used to it. He only came to me this morning. I think Sesshoumaru must have made him weary of attempting anything right away. The few days of rest were wonderful. I guess it will be back to the 'same old' now."

"Does it help having a mate bond with him?" Kagome asked thinking of Inuyasha's idea.

"I don't think so. This morning Sesh was already up and working when I had my nightmare. The fact that the beast still sent me a dream suggests I am still at his mercy. I wonder what will happen now." She stared blankly at the screen before her.

"Only time will tell." Sango mouthed quietly.

"How's Shippo?" Misery asked quietly.

"Fine. He wasn't injured badly Miss. Just a little scratch. It vanished completely before you even made it back." The taijiya grasped her hand and squeezed in assurance.

"I feel awful. I could have really done some damage if I hadn't been so exhausted. I guess the lack of sleep and years without battle have been a blessing. Had that happened a century ago I'm certain it would not have ended so well."

"Shippo told me that you two traveled a great deal then. What was it like?" Kagome asked anxious to change the subject.

"In the beginning it was tough. He would seek me out when he was taking breaks from his training. There was no phones or anything then so he had to do a pile of investigating before he could find me." She smiled at the memory. "I guess that's why hes so good at reconnaissance now. When it became easier to send mail I would leave word for him at his temple. We always had some kind of connection. I always knew when he was trying to find me so I would leave clues. You must remember that I was always using an illusion spell to hide from Cernonnus."

"Did he teach you to fight?" Sango was interested in the girls skills as she had never seen her fight. The two short blades were interesting to her. Not a blade style she was accustomed to.

"Partially I guess. My blades belonged to my father. They were forged by an old Celtic blacksmith centuries before I was even born." She brought the swords over and handed one to each girl.

"They are beautifully decorated blades aren't they. They are much broader than the swords you are used to. Heavier and shorter as well. I trained with them as a child mostly watching the knights and copying their movements. After mother passed I wandered around the highlands and stumbled upon a lonely village far from any civilization. There I met an older man who took me in for the winter offering me shelter in return for my cooking and cleaning. He taught me my technique and the power behind the swords. I stayed with him for two years before the fever took him."

Kagome and Sango were mesmerized by the girls tale. They could almost envision the village and her teacher as they held her short blades. Kagome hadn't intentionally brought up the topic but the way Misery was talking, she thought that the girl was trying to ease some of her suffering. They really knew so little about her background that the whole experience was very enlightening.

"Once I started traipsing across the continent with Shippo the two of us learned different styles of fighting from each country. We molded what we learned into our own unique style. Shippo prefers to use his tricks still. That boy's a lover not a fighter. We had some good summers together. We've been through every country in Europe. Every winter he would beg me to return with him to Japan, but I couldn't. I limited my time with him because I was certain that Cernonnus would kill him if he found out. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to protect him."

"You said before that you lost contact with him until the time phones became common. What happened?" Kagome asked remembering the words from their first times together.

"As fate would have it Cernonnus found out about Shippo in the early 1800's. He blamed my friend for my ability to dodge him. His contractors where sent out to exterminate him. I had been sent a note from Ship telling me to meet him at a hidden valley in the Carpathian Mountains. When I arrived he was already being attacked. I felt so helpless. I didn't have any magic like he did to assist him. So I dived in with my two blades slashing the attackers from behind. We had been so terribly outnumbered. I made it to him only to have an oni lunge at me. Shippo pushed me aside and took the blade through his stomach. I've never been so horrified. It was the second time he save me. He looked at me with those beautiful eyes so full of love and kindness before he lost his footing and plunged over the edge."

Kagome was crying now and Sango's face showed much the same emotion. They were shocked to hear about their kitsune being viciously beaten.

"What happened after he fell?" Kagome asked hurriedly.

"I jumped. I thought that it was the least I could do to repay him for the happiness he had brought to my life and the sacrifice he gave for me. I thought to join him in death. Then I would finally be freed from Cernonnus."

"But you two made it. How?" Sango pondered the possibility.

Misery took the blades back and placed them neatly beside her. Should she tell them her secret? Could she trust them with her life? She already knew the answer but she still feared their reaction. Would they think her a freak? Sighing she continued giving them only enough information to end the story.

"We fell. I remember blackness and then we woke at the base of the cliff. Once Shippo was safe and healed I disappeared. I couldn't allow him to be in danger any longer. So I wandered by myself until about 1940. I send Shippo the odd letter letting him know I was alright but I didn't allow him to see me until about twenty years ago. He has suffered so much for me. Know I have repaid him by attacking him. He must hate me now."

"Quite the opposite Miss. He's been worried to death over you. He realized something was wrong when you lashed out. The only person he is angry with is Cernonnus." Kagome hugged her but was suddenly jolted by the menacing growl approaching her.

"Leave now!" Sesshoumaru growled sensing his mate's distress. He had known it was too soon for her to be over exerting herself. Although he did not blame the miko and taijiya he could not favor the interaction.

"I'll see you soon." Misery hugged the two before they practically ran from the room.

"Rest now woman." The taiyoukai hovered menacingly over her.

"Bully!" She mumbled as she crawled into bed and closed her eyes.

X-X-X-X-X

That evening Kagome had been devastated with the news that her lovable jii-chan had finally passed from this world. Though she had been prepared for his imminent death and had been comforted with the knowledge that he passed in his sleep. His death had still been difficult to take but she was not resigning herself to be once again buried in anguish. Inuyasha spent the whole night consoling her as she cried to ease her pain. The next few days passed in sobering silence as they prepared to send her grandfather off in a simple memorial. His remains had then been prepared to be taken and placed with his family at the Higurashi Shrine. Kagome had been denied the right to attend the remains to the site in fear of another attack. She had accepted Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's orders only because of the seriousness of Cernonnus' last assault. Alone she gave her jii-chan his final farewell before watching Shippo leave with him. Shippo had promised to tend to her family's final resting spot while he was at the shrine.

Tired, depressed and completely emotionally drained she was regretting where Inuyasha was currently leading her. They had been advised of an urgent meeting that Sesshoumaru had called as Shippo left with her grandfather's remains. A growing sense of apprehension began to build within as she approached the dining hall. Deep within she knew what the Lord was sensing about a premonition of things to come. With her grandfather gone, she was no longer tied to the manor. The blooming of her appreciation threatened to swallow her when they walked through the doors.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's cold eyes didn't bother to acknowledge her.

'_Back to his usual self I see_.' Kagome thought to herself as she was blown off by the great taiyoukai.

"We depart at once. I am putting distance between the pack and Cernonnus. Gather your few belongings and meet me in foyer in one hour. You are dismissed." The stoic Lord began to turn and walk away.

"What the fuck! You gonna inform me on the details?" Inuyasha growled in frustration. The asshole he had 'affectionately' termed brother for three months was back to being as arrogant as ever.

"Leave now. I will inform you when we are traveling." Without another word he vanished into the darkness of the hall.

"Prick!" Inuyasha grumbled before pulling the stunned miko beside him. He could see the play of emotion on her face as she assimilated the news. She pulled her usual brave self as she squared her shoulders and pulled from his embrace.

"We had best hurry." She left him staring as she methodically stomped her way towards their soon to be former bedroom.

To say that it irked him that she bowed to his brother's wishes so easily would have been the understatement of the year. Had he pulled a stunt like that she'd have sat him into the seventh hell and with that thought his hands unconsciously rubbed where the beads had once sat. But then again this wasn't like before. His Kagome had been changed by the continual loss of those she loved. The burden that had been thrust on her thin shoulders had left her more somber than he would have liked. She had become very astute to responsibilities. No more was she the picture of innocence and contented bliss.

He knew that Sesshoumaru was making an appropriated decision to leave the manor and their closeness to Tokyo behind. But just because he saw the wisdom in the decision did not mean that he had to like it. Sesshoumaru was a fool if he thought he would be ordered about like an pup.

"Insolent Bastard!" He cursed, glaring at the hall the taiyoukai had vanished down before making a hasty retreat in the direction of his miko.

X-X-X-X-X


	26. moving on

**Thanks again for all the great reviews and to my wonderful beta!  
**

**Moving On**

"Strange to be leaving like this isn't it? Reminds me of old times." Miroku pondered out loud as he watched his taijiya packing her own duffel bag.

"I wonder where we are going?" Sango asked as she stuffed the last item in and zipped up the bag.

"We must gain the upper ground on Cernonnus. It would help if we knew where the gates he wishes to open are located. At least then we would be able to avoid that territory."

"I agree. I have an unsettled feeling knowing the jewel will be accompanying us." She reached down to pet the neko that had perched beside her on the bed.

"I too have a bad feeling about the Shikon no Tama accompanying us. We must be on high alert as soon as the barrier around the manor is dissolved."

"You packed Miroku?" The taijiya smiled at her lover.

"Finished my dear. Shall we head down?" He offered her his arm after taking both bags. Kirara jumped up onto Sango's shoulder after she hoisted Hiraikotsu over the opposite one. Arm in arm they navigated the many hallways until they were at the foyer.

Upon arriving at an empty entrance the pair was lured outside by a strange noises and a large commotion. Misery was outside directing a small group of loyal employees as boxes were hauled up from her laboratory. The girl waved at them briefly before motioning to an employee to escort them over to her.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked the short elderly man who escorted them through the maze of crates towards Misery.

"We are preparing your weapons and ammunition. The chopper should be arriving within minutes." He replied.

"Chopper?"

"You'll see!" The old man grinned as he left them with the new lady of the manor.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Sango asked her friend.

"A remote island off the coast of Africa. It's been used as a military training ground for a few years. Only known to the elite special forces that train there." Misery explained as she tallied the crates and marked them off her report paper.

"If they are the only ones who know about it, then how is Lord Sesshoumaru privy to the information?"

"It's all about who you know. I haven't met the guy but Sesh informed me that you are well acquainted with him. Another youkai prince is the leader of this elite force. His name is Kouga."

"Kouga!" Sango looked over at Miroku who was looking just as stunned as she.

"I guess if Lord Sesshoumaru still lives it is highly likely that some of the other youkai that we knew then are still alive." Miroku recovered. A loud noise was beginning to approach and he looked to the sky to see. The trees around them moved as the wind picked up.

"Take cover." Misery shouted above the noise and crouched behind one of the massive crates.

Miroku and Sango followed suit and their faces dawned an expression of realization when they recognized what was approaching.

"Chopper. Must mean helicopter!" Miroku yelled over to Sango obviously proud that he remembered the vehicle from his studies.

"It's loud!" Sango shouted back as the helicopter began its descent but her companions could only cover their ears and duck their heads as the dust swirled around them. The engine was cut off and the dust began to settle as the massive blades slowed.

"What were you saying?" Misery asked when she could hear a response.

"I said it's loud."

Misery smiled and nodded her head in acceptance of the statement before standing fully and brushing herself off. The three watched as the twin propellers slowed to a stop and the rear of the transport helicopter was opened. A few soldiers emerged followed by the youkai from the past. Miroku noted that the features of the wolf prince remained nearly the same but the attire was foreign to the formerly fur clad warrior. Dressed in camo and leather Kouga looked very much like someone he had seen before.

"Misery-sama, he looks like that man in the movie we watched. The one in the jungle." Miroku offered trying to remember the name of the character.

Misery looked perplexed as she tried to figure it out. She stared momentarily at the youkai she had never met before it came to her.

"Rambo!" She laughed.

"Correct! Rambo!" Miroku smiled back finally he made his way forward to great a former companion.

Misery and Sango watched as the two men were reunited. The pair stood talking for quite some time before making their way over to the girls.

"Sango! Looking as fine as ever." Kouga bowed and gave her a wink as he stood. His grin widened when he noticed her blush.

"It's good to see you again Kouga-sama." She bowed before she was suddenly engulfed in what only could be described as a massive bear hug. He released her and stepped back to examine her more closely.

"Seems you two have finally gotten past all those blushes and words. Miroku why did you not tell me you finally landed this vixen?" Kouga merely laughed when the couple looked rather bashfully at one another. Turning his attention to the tall red head he dropped the hands of the taijiya and advanced upon the newest member of the group. Slowly he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Who might you be?"

Misery was about to answer when a growl reverberated behind her causing the youkai before her to visibly tense.

"Someone you should not be touching." The voice growled and Kouga obliged it by dropping his hands. A knowing grin suddenly played on his face as recognition for her dawned.

"You must be Sesshoumaru's new mate. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed respectfully.

"I have a name! I'm not just 'Sesshoumaru's mate' you know!" She growled before spinning around and almost colliding with the hard chest of the taiyoukai. Without hesitating she poked her finger into his chest and glared up at him with all the anger she could manage.

"You pompous ass. Stop referring to me as something akin to your property! I'm not a child needing direction or your constant supervision. Who the hell made you the authority on what I do or who I talk to?" She complained heavily while jabbing her finger into his chest out of frustration.

"You did." He bluntly said with no expression as he grabbed her offending hand and lowered it. He gently moved her aside and confronted Kouga. "Is everything going according to plan?"

"The base is ready and the rations have been stockpiled. Everything else has been taken care of. Just have to load everything up and we'll be off." Kouga reported and after the taiyoukai nodded he shouted to his men to begin loading the transport chopper.

Miroku and Sango had watched the meeting unfold but their eyes were on the nephilim who was now literally vibrating after Sesshoumaru ignored her altogether. Her face was steadily becoming a shade close to her hair and the tension around her could have caused sparks to fly. Miroku grasped Sango's hand and began a slow and cautious retreat away from the girl. It was all too clear to them that Misery had had enough of Sesshoumaru's attitude and the 'shit was about to hit the fan'. An infuriated researcher suddenly grabbed the nearest object she could get her hands on which happened to be her shoe. Taking deadly aim she hurled it at Sesshoumaru and glared as it connected with the back of his skull.

"You JERK!" She screamed before spinning around and stomping unevenly back inside.

Miroku was having difficulty refraining form laughing at the expression on Kouga's face. He looked as if he was expecting the great Lord to disembowel the girl on the spot. Sesshoumaru just looked at the wolf and muttered a word that made the monk slap his hand over his mouth to keep the laughter in. He watched as he followed the girl with the cold aristocracy of his former self.

Kouga approached the monk and taijiya still looking as dazed as before. They watched as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the building before Miroku burst into a fit of laughter. Sango hadn't caught what the taiyoukai had said after being shamefully hit in the head with a shoe.

"What did he say to you?" She asked.

"That was weird. First he lets her poke him in the chest and reprimand him like a pup and then he doesn't kill her on the spot when she smokes him one. Instead he looks at me with that deadly cold stare and says one word that has universal meaning to all men." Kouga began.

"So! What did he say?" Sango was anxious to know.

"Women." Kouga suddenly grinned and laughed heartily at the statement. He was soon joined by the other two as they found great amusement in the situation.

X-X-X-X-X

"You need help Kagome?" Inuyasha finished with his bag and cautiously eyed his miko. She had been unusually quite and distant as she packed. Moving again would surely be hard on her but he had to think that getting away from Tokyo would allow her to move on after her jii-chan's death.

"I think I'm almost packed. Would you find Buyo please?" She grabbed the last set of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to wash and change.

Inuyasha watched as she tiredly walked away before he set to work on catching the cat. Twenty minutes later he had the feline cornered and was trying to artfully coral the animal so he could stuff him into the crate. Pouncing on his opponent he finally managed to capture him and smirked when he locked the door on the transport crate.

"Feh! Stupid cat." He muttered to Buyo grumpily thinking about how the cat had been taking up more of the bed lately. The cat had a great ability to wedge between Kagome and him and the end result always seemed to be him having less than a quarter of the bed to sleep on.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome accused, hearing the last comment. Emerging from the bathroom she was appalled to see the room in the state it was now. It looked like a war zone with lamps knocked over, furniture moved and plants uprooted. Rolling her eyes she imagined how he had tried to catch Buyo. The two weren't 'buddy buddy' but she hadn't expected it to be that difficult for the hanyou to catch one fat cat.

"Come on Kags! Wouldn't he be happier staying at the shrine with the new keeper?" Taking up a cross armed pose to improve his viewpoint he tried to be as persuasive as possible. He hoped that the cat wouldn't be following them every place that they went.

"I'm not abandoning Buyo! He's the only one left! How dare you think I would leave him!" She pulled the crate up and cooed to her beloved pet. "Don't mind him Buyo. He's just being an insensitive jerk!"

"You can bring my bag!" She ordered before turning and leaving the room with Buyo in tow.

"Oh come on Kagome! I didn't mean it like that. Kagome! Wait Kagome I'm sorry!" He flattened his ears and mumbled apologetically while quickly grabbing the bags and following the angered miko.

When he was getting close to catching Kagome a whirlwind of fiery red hair and lab coat came storming through the front entrance. Kagome startled and set Buyo's crate down in preparation of dealing with the obviously angered researcher. Inuyasha watched as Misery strode past purposefully and grabbed Kagome by the wrist as she passed.

"Take the cat out!" She growled as she dragged the miko behind her.

Inuyasha slipped back out of the way and let the women pass knowing that they would be a lethal combination and he wasn't about to push Kagome any farther than he already had. Not to mention the nephilim looked down right scary at the moment. He might not always know when to avoid confrontation but he was learning that an irate miko was far more fearsome than Naraku on his worst days. His ears twitched nervously as he watched them descend the darkened hallways in the direction of the laboratory. He found himself very glad that he wasn't the one who had angered the girl although he was curious about the cause. The answer to his question soon gracefully glided through the entrance and began his cold ascent towards him. He smirked in realization that he wasn't the only 'insensitive' male present. Sesshoumaru approached with predatory eyes fixed on the retreating forms of the girls.

"I wouldn't follow them right now. You only asking for trouble if you do." Inuyasha casually leaned against the wall.

"Indeed." His brother glowered but ceased his progression nonetheless. Sending another withering glare down the hallway he frowned slightly before sending his hard attention back to Inuyasha.

"They'll cool off in time. Kagome's with her so I'm sure they resurface before it's time to go." The hanyou took another lingering look down the hallway before gathering the bags and picking up the cat crate.

"They'll cool off?" Sesshoumaru questioned realizing that the miko was angered as well.

"Feh. I'll only tell if you do."

"Hn." The taiyoukai replied before leading the way back outside.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha smelt him first and rounding the corner of the building came face to face with a competitor from the past.

"Sesshoumaru said you made it through. How's it going?" Kouga offered a white flag long since maturing from the name calling youth he had once been.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was eying not only the wolf but the now filled helicopter.

"Are you finished?" Sesshoumaru cut in.

"Yes, we'll need to leave in a few minutes. We're refueling on one of the Union Carriers in the Pacific before continuing on to the base. The chopper will be prepared for flight in five minutes. I'll see you on board." Kouga offered up a military salute before crisply turning and making his way to the massive air vehicle.

"When were you going to tell me about that mangy, flea bitten, son of a bitch!" Inuyasha scowled at his older brother.

Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes and shook his head in frustration. Five hundred years had changed Kouga turning him into a skilled military man. He and the other youkai had allied centuries before and still relied on each other for certain things. Kouga was the commander of an elite group of youkai that worked under the United Nations. They were the guardians of the new world, fending off infestations of evil creatures and keeping the human population safe and ignorant of youkai. He had contacted the wolf after Cernonnus' attack on Misery to seek information. The discussion had quickly landed him a new safety net and the perfect facilities for their mission. He would owe Kouga a great deal when all was said and done. The guardians had been tracking Cernonnus and his contractors for years. The relationship between his pack and the UN's youkai militia was priceless. Two great powers converging in one location with a common goal.

"You could learn a thing or two from him Inuyasha. Starting with letting the past go. Kouga is happily mated. He is no longer a rival for Kagome's affections. He does not wish to create unwanted conflict within our ranks. We will be working closely with him from now on so I suggest you get used to the idea." The taiyoukai turned to search out the location of the others.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled before lifting the bags and Buyo's carrier. He found Miroku at the base of the helicopter.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku chirped happily.

"Hey monk."

"Where is Kagome-sama?" Miroku eyes still were twinkling with merriment in memory of the latest lover's scrap.

"Don't go there!" Inuyasha mumbled before slumping onto one of the benches lining the inside of the military aircraft.

"Alright then." Miroku positioned himself beside the forlorn looking hanyou.

Both their attention was drawn to the rest of the crew entering. Sango smiled happily at the pair and made her way to sit beside Miroku. Misery and Kagome entered both ignoring the hanyou and sitting on the opposite wall. Sesshoumaru soon followed speaking with Shippo who had just returned and Kirara bounded in and jumped high onto her taijiya's shoulder moments before the engines fired and the hatch began to close. The group was cramped on two short benches and completely surrounded by crates and bags. The two youkai had taken seats beside the angered girls with Shippo and Kagome acting as the buffer between the researcher and taiyoukai.

Miroku gauged the tension in the air and craftily regarded the other two couples. He leaned closer to his beloved, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Could be a long and quiet ride."

Sango looked up at him and smiled, knowingly nodding in response


	27. Awakening

**A/N:Thank you Inuyashalover94, la623, kmoaton, Catlover260, angel-up-above-heaven, psyco chick32, catbaker, clnv, and kestrelangel for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the slide show!**

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta, Kokoronagomu **

**Awakening**

Kagome sighed to herself as she watched the sleeping forms of Sango and Miroku. They looked so happy and peaceful cuddled on the end of the short bench in the cargo haul of the military helicopter. The pair had long since been lulled into a deep sleep from the rhythmic sound of the blades and motor. They had paused to refuel on an aircraft carrier four hours off the coast of Japan and had now been in flight for approximately forty five minutes. Her companions on her bench had also drifted off and she wondered if their youkai and oni blood made them prefer sleep over the loud and sickening sensations of flying. Glancing over she noticed Inuyasha was regarding her with a stern gaze and she suddenly felt very guilty about the morning's fight with him. She hadn't actually been angry with him but he had made for a convenient scapegoat for her frustration. The loss of her jii-chan had been more difficult to take than she had first thought. Combined with the sudden upheaval of her familiar surroundings, she had cracked. She sighed again and leaned her head against the back of the wall.

What lay in store for her she wondered as she intently gazed at the ceiling. The past had already been so difficult but she had a sinking feeling that it would pale in comparison to what would come. Lowering her head she chanced another quick glance at her hanyou, her heart aching when his ears lowered under her gaze. She found her hands rather interesting as she tried to ignore the guilt that was becoming stronger inside. '_This is ridiculous! I'm punishing him for nothing. He looks miserable. I bet this ride has been hell on his nerves. Oh frig! Just bite the bullet and go apologize.'_

Standing from her seat she silently crept over to Inuyasha aware of the intense gaze that watched her advance. Wordlessly she stood before him and offered an apology. He greeted her by uncrossing his arms and pulling her into his lap. He waited to see if she would reject him before wrapping her tightly in his arms. She pulled on the front of his shirt; fisting both hands in the material before burying her face in his chest. Silence enveloped the two as words failed them. This wasn't about the meaningless argument anymore. Fears and doubts of the future troubled them as the made their way to the new location.

Exhaustion finally claimed her two hours into their continued flight and she sighed contentedly when Inuyasha shifted in his seat. Watching her as she slept his brow furrowed in concern. Kagome was on edge and the move wasn't helping things. He had watched her as she sat opposite him and the play of emotion on her face made his heart break. The misery in her eyes when she thought no one was looking hurt him like no flesh wound could. He was unable to help her in any way. He growled low in frustration knowing that she was in pain and his only position was one of observer. The relief he had felt when she had finally sought the comfort of his arms was immense. Ease her tormented thoughts and worries he could not but he could offer her the warmth and security of his arms.

Closing his eyes he rested his head against the back of the wall. The vibrations were driving him crazy but he welcomed the distraction from the thoughts that had troubled his own mind. Sesshoumaru knew things that he didn't and it bothered him. Something important must have occurred for him to have suddenly decided to uproot them. The brother he knew would not run so readily from an adversary. His eyes opened once more and focused on the red haired girl leaning her head on a crate. If his suspicions were correct it likely had something to do with her. Misery had been no keener on the idea of leaving than the rest of them. She was tired of running. Amber eyes shifted to the taiyoukai on the opposite side of the bench. His brother's closed eyes opened and regarded him in silence before shutting once more. _'What the hell is that bastard up too? How is Kouga involved in all this and what does he know that he's not sharing.'_ Inuyasha made a mental note to corner Sesshoumaru as soon as they were safely on the island. There was much to discuss and it was best if the girls weren't around to hear it.

Again he turned his attentions to the nephilim. He had come to care for the fiery girl like a sister. He admired her attitude and thoroughly enjoyed watching her scrap with his brother. He saw through her facade though. The tough attitude was nothing more than a shell she had created around herself as a defense mechanism. She was scared and broken inside. Just like he had been. Growing up he had found that it was easier to keep up the facade and distance himself from others in order to stay alive. Been part human and part oni she would have been rejected by both sides just as he was. He remembered Shippo telling him how the girl had never battled before her mother's death. She had been content to learn about healing and using her oni powers to grow wonderful things. A gentle soul corrupted by a trusted fiend. He wondered what it would have been like to meet her before Cernonnus had tainted her spirit. Grinning he thought to himself that Sesshoumaru would have had a much easier time with her if she was still all flowers and butterflies.

Kagome stirred in his arms, mumbling something he couldn't understand before shifting and falling back to sleep. No one stayed the same forever. Just like Misery and he, the tides of change where lapping at Kagome's ankles. When he had first met her she had been so happy and carefree. So sure of herself and positive that there was good in everyone. The battle to repair the jewel and defeat Naraku had changed her. She had matured and lost a little piece of her carefree nature. The tides had ebbed higher after her mother and brother had lost their lives. She was becoming a sober girl, momentarily lost in the despair of a tattered life. He knew that the upcoming battle would change her more. Each traumatic event molded her more into a battle hardened warrior and stole the happiness that had once overflowed from her sparkling blue eyes. Had he the ability, he would have turned back time and taken her away from the hardships she had endured.

Gazing at the comrades before him he realized that they had all endured hardship and loss. All been equally affected by the troubles from the past. Kagome was different though. She was a miko of the light. He worried how much she could endure before her inner brightness burnt out. He prayed to the kami that it would not happen.

His gut was telling him things about the conflict to come. It would not be the sword swinging battle of brute strength like the final battle with Naraku. That vile creature could never had played at the head games Cernonnus excelled at. The oni would test them on a level they had never experienced. He was certain that if the bastard captured the girls that they would be no match for his mind control. Naraku's failed attempts may have been trying at best but they had always been able to break through the connection. Would his voice be able to reach Kagome if she was under his control? Did she still possess the purest of hearts? Her rage and lust for revenge had frightened him when Cernonnus had the blood connection with her mind. Had that incident tainted her even just a little? What of Misery? Sesshoumaru and she had nowhere near the connection and trust that Kagome and he possessed. Would she become the tool of their undoing? What of Miroku and Sango? The possibilities were endless when it came to the final battle.

Finally he closed his eyes and tried to numb his senses before the flight made his head throb uncontrollably and his stomach lose its breakfast.

X-X-X-X-X

"Welcome to Kibu Island." Kouga announced after opening the rear compartment door. Multiple soldiers where waiting to begin unloading the many crates and began pouring in, immediately setting to work.

"Kibu Island?" Miroku pondered the heritage of the landmass.

"It was named after a mythological island." Kouga explained before giving a few quick orders to his men. Leading the way out of the helicopter he waited until the sound of the propellers completely quieted before continuing. "It means island of the dead."

"Nice touch." Inuyasha smirked shaking his head at the name. Looking around he saw vegetation in abundance.

"Seems very much alive to me." Kagome commented taking in the exotic beauty of the palms and orchids that littered the hills around them.

Kouga simply shrugged his shoulders and continued heading in the direction of the base's buildings. The companions followed wordlessly all enjoying the breathtaking beauty that surrounded them. Despite it being fall the weather was warm and inviting. They could hear the ocean suggesting that the base was not far from the water's edge but it was tucked neatly in a circling wall of hills. The buildings were simple and designed to blend in with the nature around them.

"You'll all be staying in these barracks. There are four rooms and one main common area. They're plain and simple but they work. If you were expecting something fancy you're shit outta luck." He flicked on the switch and instantly the fluorescent lights flickered before illuminating their new dwelling.

"This will be fine Kouga-sama. Thank you!" Miroku bowed and lifted his bag back over his shoulder and entered. Sango was quick to follow and the wandered into the common area.

The barrack was plain. Four identical rooms branched off the main area with one situated in each corner. The living area held modest furnishings and a large bright kitchen. Two common baths were at each end of the building. With each room being identical the group split off and claimed one. Reuniting in the main area they watched as Kouga nodded in farewell and marched out into the setting sun.

"Fancy!" Misery giggled before flopping down on the couch. "This feels more like home to me. Kinda reminds me of old times hey Ship!"

"The summer we spent in the Congo?" He grinned before pulling up a seat beside her.

"Luxury's nice for a retreat but I much prefer roughing it." The nephilim stifled a yawn and stretched languidly.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru barked after glaring at the two red heads sitting cozily beside one another. "We are requested in the command center."

'_Finally get to drill him with questions!'_ Inuyasha smirked before following his brother outside. They left the rest of the group to settle in to their new lodgings.

"How did you find the traveling?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he led the way to the main command center.

"My heads still ringing."

"It is something to get used to isn't it." The elder youkai smirked.

"You've been here before haven't you." Inuyasha noted how his brother had never once asked for directions and was knowingly leading the way.

"A few times in the past."

"You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Patience Inuyasha. It will be clear when we meet with Kouga in a few minutes."

Inuyasha watched his brother carefully noting how he suddenly seemed tired and irritable. He realized in that moment that his brother was not the perfect and immortal being that he had once thought. The stress of this mission was beginning to wear on even him. There was more at stake this time and the taiyoukai was placed in a position he had never been in before. Inuyasha had battled many times before while worrying about the safety of Kagome. Sesshoumaru had never carried such a burden in battle before. True he had protected Rin but the girl was not the same as a mate. He risked one more glance before they entered the building. The hard expressionless mask was firmly fixed on the youkai face, no indication of the strain there moments before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Inuyasha." Ginta bowed as he swiped his security card through the doors reader and pushed it open. "Commander Kouga is waiting for you in the main control room."

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly and quickly made his way down the large corridor and then down two flights of stairs. The dark hall was lit with red lights adding an eerie glow to the passage. Inuyasha followed closely behind taking in his surroundings and imprinting the route in his mind.

"Underground eh?" He commented.

"Harder to detect if it's underground and safer in the case of an air attack." The cool reply echoed in front of him.

Opening the door at the end of the hall revealed a room full of computers, wide wall screens, flickering and beeping equipment and a few soldiers carefully watching the screens. Kouga waved them over to a central table on a lifted platform at the far end. Scaling the few steps they were soon comfortably seated around a table; eyes focused on the screen in front of them. Kouga leaned back in his chair and placed his booted feet on the table.

"Are you two idiots going to spill or what?" Inuyasha was irritated and anxious to hear the reason behind their sudden departure from Tokyo. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow before beginning to explain.

"The night before last there was another attempt to gain the Shikon Jewel." The taiyoukai motioned to the screen and Kouga flicked on an image of two employees of the manor.

"Aren't those your most trusted employees?" Inuyasha asked instantly recognizing the pair.

"Apparently not. They were found in the containment chamber with the jewel in their possession. Had Jaken been any slower informing me we would have lost the jewel." Sesshoumaru leaned back and pulled a clawed hand through his sliver hair. "Cernonnus had infiltrated the manor using our own employees. The barrier that Miroku and Kagome erected was only able to prevent unwanted oni and youkai from entering. He must have taken hold of their minds and sent them to steal the jewel."

"Blood bond?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's the difficult part. Those two have not left the manor in years. I have no idea how he would have gotten their blood. I think he has developed a new method of controlling minds. Either that or humans do not require the same intimate connection as we do. At any rate I couldn't have the manor turning against us. It would have been easy for a trusted employee to attack one of the girls in their sleep."

"Like you or I would ever have let that happen."

"It was a risk I was unwilling to take." His brothers eyes flashed in the light of the screen. Inuyasha nodded back with understanding. He would have done the same knowing what he did now. There was no reason to keep the pack in harm's way if it could be helped.

"What of the employees?" The hanyou asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Disposed of." The cold answer came without hesitation.

"I see." The tone said it all. The poor bastards must have attacked when they were caught. Sesshoumaru surely would have been enraged by the potential threat of losing the jewel. The humans wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru contacted me right after the incident Inuyasha. I think you should be brought up to date on the reason for this base." Kouga pulled his feet from the table and settled his elbows on it. He regarded the young hanyou from his past noticing that the only thing that had changed was the markings that had appeared on his face. The two inu youkai seated at the other end of the table looked remarkable alike now. "Two centuries ago youkai numbers were dwindling rapidly as the lesser youkai succumbed to the weapons of the humans. A treaty was drawn up and the youkai united under democratic control. It was decided that survival would be guaranteed if we kept our presence from the humans. Concealment devices were created and for the next two centuries the powerful youkai who survived rebuilt their numbers."

"So you've all been hiding out like scared rabbits." Inuyasha smirked at the wolf who's hackles were rising at the comment.

"You've still got that attitude don't you 'mutt face'." Kouga brought up the insult from the past and hissed it.

"I could still kick your ass you bastard!" Inuyasha braced his hands on the table and stood.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru's hard tone settled the two rivals back to respectable positions. "Inuyasha, it was necessary to maintain this world's order and that could not be done if we allowed ourselves to be at constant battle with the humans. The truth of the matter was that after the lesser youkai were nearly depleted it would have meant the human exterminating teams would have begun to attack us. It would have been a simple slaughter. I as well as many other of the youkai leaders would not lower myself to the annihilation of the human race. We essentially became a governing tool of protection for them. Preventing the uprising of lesser youkai and then oni that threatened the balance of this planet."

"So the great youkai went from human hating to human helping?" The hanyou was surprised at this latest admission. "Why?"

"As the world became more open and explored it became clear that there was more beyond our own lands. Had we allowed the conflict between our races to continue we would have destroyed a great deal of the world in the plight. It was unacceptable. We still control a great deal Inuyasha. Some of our top members hold positions of great power throughout the world completely unknown to the humans. The United Nations is lead by many youkai Inuyasha and that leads us to this base. This was established as a stronghold for our own special forces. The guardians at this base have been quelling uprisings for over one hundred and fifty years. They track all threats and exterminate them. Kouga and his soldiers have been keeping an eye on Cernonnus and his contractors for some time now. Their input and expertise is highly valued."

"Feh!If they've been tracking him then why haven't they exterminated him?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and scowled across the table.

"Cernonnus is a difficult opponent. He has led us on a wild goose chase around the globe. We've been more busy breaking his control over the human race than actually catching up to him. He's a nasty piece of work and gets his kicks from manipulating humans and using them like chess pieces. In the past ten years he has started uniting rogue oni and has led a few small conflicts. Each was suppressed but he vanished without a trace only to pop up in the most unusual area. Shippo did us a huge favor by locating that oni stronghold a few weeks ago. We were the ones that moved in and secured the area. Took out over twenty of the nasty creatures in that assault. I'm afraid though that his contractors have nothing on him. In ten years we have yet to have any full contact with him." Kouga explained sighing when he finished. Turning back to the screen he brought up photos of the past years.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched as the screen was flooded with images of Cernonnus and his conquests. Contractors and humans littered on small remote battlegrounds all across the world. The last photos were of Cernonnus in Tokyo. When the slides finished the three set to work on filtering through the multiple files on information on their enemy, searching for anything that would aid them.

X-X-X-X-X

"They've been gone for hours!" Kagome groaned on the couch. Despite it being late at night she couldn't sleep. The flight over had seen her sleeping for most of it so now Misery and she were camped on the couch flicking through the few channels that came in.

"I'm sick of sitting around Kagome. Whaddaya say we go track down those two idiots?" Misery stood and stretched.

"You know where they went?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Not a clue. Don't have any sense of smell to track them either. I'm sure there is someone out there that will be able to help." Misery offered her hand to pull Kagome up from the couch.

"Might as well. I won't be sleeping anytime soon." Kagome pulled her shoes on and smoothed out the skirt of her sun dress. She waited while Misery pulled her combat boots on and laced them tight.

They made their way into the night navigating the base with the light provided by the towers. They didn't have far to go when Kagome recognized a familiar face. Waving at the soldier she dragged Misery in that direction.

"Ginta!" She hugged the youkai tightly before letting him go and inspecting him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Sister! You're looking well." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sister?" Misery asked confused at the familiarity.

"Long story." Kagome began before turning her attention back to the soldier. "You haven't seen Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have you?"

"They're in the command center with Commander Kouga." He grinned. "I can take you there. I was just relieved of duty."

"Wonderful! Lead the way!" Kagome smiled brightly to the youkai earning her a full blush from Ginta.

The girls followed the youkai soldier as he unlocked a door and took them down a few flights of stairs. The red lit hallway was tight as they made their way to the control center. Entering the main room Kagome's heart stopped when her eyes focused on the main screen at the end of the screen.

X-X-X-X-X

"Commander Kouga! I apologize for the interruption but this is urgent." The shaky looking soldier saluted his commanding officer and waited for further instructions.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"Breaking news from Japan Sir."

"Put it on the main screen."

"Yes Sir!"

The screen flickered and suddenly a UN news reporter was bringing in a terrifying story. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watched in interest until they recognized the city on the screen. The woman reporter faded as the camera zoomed in on the devastation below the news helicopter.

"We bring you the latest on this breaking story. Tokyo has been literally destroyed from a night of terror. The city lays in ruin after creatures we have never seen began their assault only a short hour ago. They came with such ferocity that the city police and military forces could not mobilize fast enough. Fire fell from the sky turning the city into a blazing inferno. No reports on casualties but just by looking at the state of the city is seems unlikely that many survived." The reporter voiced the news as the camera became focused on a figure in the sky. You could hear the shock in her voice when she spotted what the camera did.

"What the hell is that Shinji? He looks like an angel. Are we saved?" The voice came as the camera man zoomed in on the figure. A wicked grin suddenly flashed and Cernonnus approached them with deadly speed. The screams of the news crew were heard before the helicopter fell from the sky and the transmission was ended likely from the impact of the chopper with the ground.

"Kami." Kouga watched in horror as the news station recovered and flashed to other images of the city while it was blazing with fury.

Silence had washed over the crew as the footage had rolled before their eyes. No one had noticed the arrival of the two girls who had also witnessed the destruction that had befell Tokyo. Not until a thundering crack brought their attention round to the doors behind them.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome's eyes widened as her brain processed the words of the reporter. She recognized some of the area and her heart stopped. '_Tokyo!_' She was frozen in place as she watched her beloved city burn in sickening hues of red and gold. She felt the anguish of the innocents rise inside her and her eyes began to blur with the surge of pain she was feeling.

Misery stood beside her friend and clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened. The fire flashed in her mind and she was reminded of a time long ago. A sudden surge in power beside her brought her back from her memories. Her eyes locked on Kagome and she took a step back with what she saw. Kagome's iris' had changed to become flooded with a deep burgundy and similar coloured tendrils of aura were beginning to circle around her feet. The girls body was rigid and her face etched with pain as they watched the devastation unfold.

'_This can't be happening. Not to my home. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo what happened to you! All those innocent people. They're dead because of this... stupid jewel! It must stop!'_ She was quickly tensing and she could feel her powers escalating. Her vision was clouding and then it suddenly took on a strange hue. Everything around her became much clearer and her sight took on inhuman values. Her senses improved ten fold and she could actually hear the rush of blood coursing through her veins.

Misery's eyes shot back to the screen when the camera took aim at the figure in the sky. _'Cernonnus._' She held her eyes tightly shut to avoid gazing on his face and she knew the moment the woman screamed that the city had fallen to the corrupted angel. He surely was sending them a message. He knew that they had fled and he was punishing her for fleeing once again. Punishing her and Kagome. He knew what this would do to them. '_Bastard_!' She cursed silently as a tear fell at the silence now on the screen.

The miko beside her was quickly crackling with energy and Misery focused again on her. Her reiki was like static around her; glittering sparks of burgundy swirled around her climbing higher until it reached her head. A sudden crack reverberated in the room and Misery was pushed to the ground in its wake.

"Stop!" Kagome's deafening scream filled the air as her powerful reiki flattened all around her.


	28. What Little Girls Are Made Of

**A/N: Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, wbk, kryptoinuyasha, InuGoddess715, psyco chick32, CatLover260, la623, kmoaton, Inuyashalover94, patty530, HayleyM425, Catbaker, Krazygirl140, Inukeo, SistersGrimm, and Black and Bloody Rose for all your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Thanks to everyone who has read and continues to read my work!**

**Special thanks to Kokoronagomu who continues to give me her all and fix all my mistakes!**

**What Little Girls Are Made Of**

The noise was gaining intensity as it thundered past her ears. The images were being burned to memory as she watched in horror the city of her childhood blazing in sickening silence on the screen before her. Her mind and heart ached with such rawness she thought she had been struck a physical blow. She could feel the tingling beginning deep in her soul. The reiki she was both blessed and cursed with. It pulsed inside as if asking for its release.

Another image flashed before her eyes; the corpse of a mother and child. Then the camera scanned around revealing similar forms on the remnants of a busy shopping district. The charred remains littering the streets of the formerly magnificent city tormented her. Helpless. Defenseless. Innocent. Lives of such significance and promise destroyed in less than a minute. Thousands upon thousands cut down in a rain of fire and ash. Buildings toppled in a flash of his sadistic grin. A city laid waste in a remarkable amount of time.

The overwhelming feeling of her reiki pulsed inside as her body was filled with anguish. She stood unblinking at the screen and allowed her power to take hold. Her eyes flooded with colour before refocusing; more clearly than before. A sharp ringing in her ears momentarily deafened her before she found that she could her the rapid heartbeat of the girl beside her. The smell of emotions in the room was almost sickening when they reached her now delicate nose. Her skin felt unlike her own when it tingled with sharp pin pricks. Tendrils of reiki swarmed around her as the pulsing inside escalated becoming one with her quickened heart rate.

The camera focused on his face and in one blink of the eye he vanished with the screams of the innocent as the helicopter fell from the sky in a vision of blurred images. Static. A momentary pause of silence before more pictures of the city burned her eyes again. He was beyond evil. He was the spawn of everything indecent and wrong in the world. Such suffering he had caused. She would never get him out of her head. Closing her eyes she tried to block the news cast but the replay came in a flash of tormented eyes, fire and smoke. One chest seizing contraction and she heard her voice scream out for it all to stop. The pain was too much. The suffering too much. The concussion from her power surge rocked the room flattening all who surrounded her. The electronics sparked and blew sending shrapnel flying through the room. The screen that Inuyasha and the others had been intently watching flickered and finally fell black ending the horrific show.

Feeling drained she focused her eyes on the amber orbs of her mate who stood in shock on the other side of the room before she released a heart wrenching sob and collapsed. Blackness invaded every sense blocking out his cry of her name and the image of his concerned face as he rushed forward. The silence was so welcoming. So calming. Her heart rate settled as she floated in the black abyss of her mind. Cernonnus couldn't reach her in here. She was safe.

"Kagome. Child look at me." The soft voice called out to her.

"Midoriko-sama?" She called out her eyes misting with tears.

"Sweetheart. I'm so sorry." The ancient spirit knelt with her in the darkness bathing her in a healing light.

"All those people. My friends. Why?" She cried out clutching to the older priestess.

"He was enraged at your absence and Misery's as well. He did the unspeakable to send you a clear message. We must not let his plans of breaking you come to be Kagome. You need to focus and pay honour to those people by winning the fight against Cernonnus."

"He's too powerful Midoriko. He wasted a city like it was nothing. How can I possibly win?"

"Did you not feel that Kagome?" The ancient pulled back to gaze intently in the young miko's eyes.

"Feel what?"

"Your powers. They have awakened dear. What you felt now was a tiny indication of things to come." She explained.

"My senses? I thought I was just overwhelmed. In shock from what I was seeing." Kagome looked confused as she remembered her intense reaction to the destruction she witnessed.

"It called out to you Kagome. You heard it and you released it. Lucky for us you didn't purify everyone surrounding you!" She smiled down finally releasing the girl and sitting back to observe the her. "You have more reiki than Kikyou and me combined. I suspect that your mating with Inuyasha has also given you a power boost. I will assist you in discovering your abilities and in training you."

Kagome nodded considering the change in herself. She did feel different and now she remembered the call from deep within. Three years ago she had first experienced her spiritual ability. Able to concentrate reiki into her arrows was nothing like what she had just felt. She suddenly worried about her ability to control the new strength she had developed. Midoriko and Kikyou had trained for years to understand their reiki. She had only found out that she had even possessed such abilities a scant few years ago. How could she possibly master such power in a limited amount of time? Midoriko's laughter brought her out of her thoughts.

"You are different from us Kagome. You were destined for this role. Do not fear your ability. You were born knowing how to use it. We just have to dig that knowledge out of you. Dust it off a bit and you'll be a force to reckon with."

Kagome stared intently at the ancient miko before narrowing her gaze and setting her jaw in self determination.

"That's my girl." Midoriko grasped her hand and squeezed. Eyes sparkling with admiration and motherly love when the fierceness of Kagome's gaze met her own.

"He wants a fight! Well now he's got one and I'm going to show him what little girls are made off! Take me back Midoriko. I have some oni ass to kick!" Kagome scowled as she stood and offered her hand to her mentor.

"As you wish my dear." Midoriko grinned wickedly as she stood. Blinding light surrounded them as she released them from the darkened recesses of Kagome's mind and brought them back to the present.

X-X-X-X-X

Misery's eyes left the blackened screen and watched Kagome sink to the ground. It was too much for her to take. The images were flashing in her mind's eye and she was soon being overcome with nausea. Dragging herself up she almost ran right into Inuyasha as he reached Kagome's side. Narrowly avoiding tripping over the pair she pushed herself blindly into the red lit hallway. Half running and half dragging herself up the stairs fighting the blackness and dizziness that threatened her, she burst through the doors outside and ran. Finally she hit a patch of isolated vegetation and promptly dropped and emptied her stomach into the bushes. Clutching the trunk of a tree she sobbed as fresh images assaulted her again. The dizziness was renewed and she again felt the bile rising. A muffled sob broke from her lips as another round of nausea found her heaving into the vegetation.

"Too much! My fault! So many dead!" Her broken statements where cried into the darkness around her.

Strong arms gathered her around her waist and Cernonnus' face laughed at her in her mind. She let out a startled scream and thrashed wildly trying to free herself from the constraints. She was drawn closer to the body and she fought desperately but she was weakened from her recent illness and emotionally broken. With a suicidal sob she slumped in defeat. Utterly sure of her attacker and his intent.

"Kill me already you fool. You've taken everything from me. Kill me and be done with this." Her voice was emotionless as she accepted her fate.

"Misery?" The warm voice echoed behind her.

"Sesh?" She recognized the voice and fresh tears threatened. Her mind was broken and she fought back the urge to run when another vision of her tormentor ransacked her mind.

Turning the disheveled girl in his arms he was startled to see the rawness in her eyes. Her words moments before had frightened him to no end. The tightness in his chest refused to release when she recognized him. The thought of her not fighting that beast had affected him deeply and the man who had never been afraid of anything was suddenly terrified at losing the precious bundle now resting in his lap.

"Misery." He breathed in her calming scent trying to rid the darkening feeling that was creeping into his heart. "I won't lose you. I won't let him have you."

He held her tight knowing full well that his crushing embrace would leave bruises. He couldn't find himself concerned with that at the moment. He needed to feel her as close to him as possible. His eyes were flooding with red and he was fighting every fiber of his youkai that desired to shred everything in his path. He was caught between the primal urge to vent his frustrations and the need to calm his mate. A balance he was unused to. He could not allow her to be in danger and the sight of him in complete battle rage would likely terrify her to no end. A few more breaths of her reassuring scent and his vision began to clear. Loosening his grip he swept her bridal style into his arms and headed directly for the barracks.

She relaxed when his grip on her had finally grew slack. The intensity of the embrace had left her breathless and her ribs sore but it had grounded her. The thoughts of flight had been suffocated in his arms and she had been drawn back to reality. Sesshoumaru really was the one holding her. Not a blonde, blue eyed angel of destruction and deceit. Cernonnus had came for her again and he had failed. She wound her arms around her mate and buried her face in his neck. The tip of her nose found the point of his pulse and she concentrated on the rhythmic beat. She was only mildly aware of their direction and breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself in their bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed before turning to leave the room. She cried out desperately grabbing his arm when he began retreating.

"Don't leave me alone. Please!" New tears began spilling when the fear began rising inside.

He smiled down as he turned and knelt in front of her. A clawed finger reached up to trace the delicate line of her jaw before wiping away the tears that streaked her cheeks.

"I am not leaving you. I am going to get us some water. I will be right back. I promise." He stood again but this time waited for her to ready herself before leaving. He returned moments later with a large bottle of water and a few glasses. Pouring her a glass he joined her on the bed and pressed the offering into her hand. He watched her with a burning intensity as she slowly sipped the water.

Misery relished in the coolness of the drink as it washed the taste of vomit from her mouth, soothing the rawness of her throat. She found her pack and dug through the contents for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Spending a few minutes scraping her mouth free of the taste she suddenly felt empty. Spitting the last of the toothpaste into an empty glass she hurried back to the bed. Her need to be close to him was great so she tentatively reached out to touch him. Placing her hand over his to link them together. A shiver raced down her spine but she was unsure of its cause. The recent contact with Sesshoumaru or the memories of the minutes of hell she had just been put through?

"How's Kagome?" She asked after a lengthy silence had settled between them.

"Inuyasha is with her. She woke just after you left." He continued to study her. She appeared so fragile in the dim light of the room. Around others she tried to be so strong. Independent. Now she looked as though she was made of glass. Sighing he released her hand to remove his boots. One quick movement saw his jacket and shirt on the floor. Kneeling again he carefully undid the lacing on Misery's combat boots before tugging them gently off her feet. Pulling the covers down, he moved to settle his back against the wall and opened his arms in invitation. He let out a growl of approval when she immediately sought the comfort of his arms. She crawled towards him and nudged his legs. When he moved both outwards she crawled between them and snuggled into his bare chest. He felt her sigh contentedly when he pulled the covers up around them and began stroking her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"For what."

"Your patience." She began nuzzling higher until her face was again pressed against his neck. He shifted slightly to gain a more comfortable position and then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"One needs the patience of a saint to deal with you woman." He chuckled thinking about the sore spot on the back of his head from its recent contact with her shoe.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My temper got the best of me. It had been a pretty stressful morning." She apologized shyly and after feeling the heat of her blush was very glad her face was hidden.

"I admit that I may have provoked you somewhat." He could only imagine how wide her eyes had just became. "I believe I have developed a soft spot for the way you look when you're angry."

"You mean...?" She whispered into his neck causing goosebumps to form on his skin.

"Accept my apologies?" He grinned more when she pinched his shoulder.

"Idiot."

His smile and laughter froze when he felt the delicate flutter of lips on his neck. '_She kissed me.'_ The heat between their bodies seemed to sizzle when the action was repeated just below his jawline. A soft nose nudge his chin upwards as she trailed soft kissed below his jawline shifting in his arms so that she could follow around to the other side.

"Apology accepted." She breathed haughtily in his ear.

His heart was racing and he was glad that she did not possess the hearing that he did. He would have been embarrassed if she had know that he was trying desperately not to act like a schoolboy on his first date. The scent of salt reached his nose again and he frowned down at the girl in his arms. Despite her bravery she was weeping again. Moving them both forward he sat and lifted Misery easily with one arm. He used his other to draw one of her legs over his hips and she quickly did the same with the other. With her settled over his lap he used a finger to lift her face to his. Her eyes twinkled in the light; her tears adding a shimmering luminous effect to the silver iris'. Again wiping the tears away he followed with his lips removing any traces of the salt from her skin. Her sharp intake of breath was only encouragement. Light kisses fluttered across her face and he felt her hands dig into his shoulders for support. He tangled his fingers of one hand through her hair and held her head in place. Capturing her lips his began a sensual assault on them.

A muffled moan escaped from Misery before she was greedily clinging to him. A deep humming vibrated from Sesshoumaru's chest as he drew her in tighter, stealing her breath with his hardened kiss. Breaking from her lips he continued down her jawline and whispered his approval when she arched her back and exposed her throat to him. Nipping and licking he moved down the delicate expanse of her throat fighting to maintain absolute control when her heart began to race and she unconsciously wiggled in his lap. Her hand knotted in his hair and she moved onto her knees. Now looking down on him she pulled his head back gently and rewarded him with a passionate kiss.

Grasping her tightly around the waist he flipped them both over and smiled down at his mate. She blushed heavily under his scrutinizing gaze and tried to look away. He propped himself up on an elbow and then braced his head on his arm.

"Embarrassed love?" He grinned wickedly and silenced any reply with another searing kiss. He brought the opposite hand up to languidly trail down her body pausing at the hint of bare skin between her shirt and pants. Gently slipping the hand under he explored the warm skin of her side. Laughing into her mouth when she squirmed at a ticklish spot.

Closing her eyes Misery was lost in a sea of bliss; being rocked gently by Sesshoumaru's sweet administrations. Floating in this sea of pleasure she was suddenly terrified when Cernonnus' face appeared above her and she felt his hand constrict around her throat.

"Misery darling. You forget your place!" He sneered at her. His menacing laughter filled her ears and she fought to regain herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Only I shall have you like this." His weight pressed down on her and he pushed his hips painfully against her. "Remember darling. The haystack was the perfect spot for us. What a show we had too. Beginning to make love to your mother's screams! Made me want you even more."

She tried to break the trance but the harder she tried the more real it became. She could feel the heat of the blaze, smell the scent of sweet hay and hear the agonizing screams of her mother as she burned at the stake. Cernonnus hands were the ones exploring her body. His lips made her skin crawl and she pushed at him with all her might.

Sesshoumaru noticed a change in his mate. One moment her scent was heady with arousal and the next it was sickeningly laced with fear. Her eyes and shut tightly and then opened in a darkened glaze. She wasn't seeing him he knew and when she began screaming it was all he could do not to howl in rage. The bastard was at it again breaking into her mind when she least expected it. Grasping her shoulders he shook her and called out her name. Finally her body shook with one large spasm before her eyes cleared and she cried out for him.

X-X-X-X-X

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out when he reached his mate's side barely noticing the nephilim that barreled past him.

"Inu...yasha?" She answered softly, her hand coming up to hold her aching head.

"Kagome, I'm here. Are you alright?" Inuyasha instantly winced at his own words. '_Of course she's not alright you baka. She just witnessed Cernonnus destroying her city.' _

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She searched him with her eyes as he assisted her to a sitting position.

"Everyone's fine koishi. Just a little shocked at the fireworks in here. What happened?"

"Midoriko said my powers have awakened." She squinted her eyes when she was upright. The pain in her head elevating to migraine status.

"Awakened? You already had a pretty impressive reiki." He studied her as he lifted her into his arms.

"Just the tip of the iceberg apparently." Her eyes began misting when they focused on the large screen that was now black.

"They're all gone Inuyasha." She whispered as the reality of the situation weighed down on her. "Everyone I ever knew is gone. My friends from school. My neighbours. The nice shop keeper that used to give me candy as a child. Everyone."

"I'm sorry koishi." He held her tightly.

"Sorry for what kobito. You have done nothing. Cernonnus is the one who foolishly annihilated a city." The edge to her voice was hard.

"Kagome?" He was shocked at the harshness in her tone. He fully expected her to break down but she was pulling herself together.

"I won't give him the satisfaction of crying Inuyasha. Those people deserve more. I will honour their sacrifice. Cernonnus has baited the wrong girl. He desires a fight and I'm going to give him one. Today he made a fatal mistake. Today begins the dawning of the greatest battle in this world's history. Today... Today I make the promise to finish this. He won't win Inuyasha. I won't let him." Her vivid blue eyes flashed back to the alarming colour of burgundy before returning to their calming blue. Wrapping her arms around him she allowed him to carry her from the underground room. As they walked in silence back to the barracks she thought about her declaration. She would fulfill that promise. Kagome Higurashi never went back on her word.

A sudden movement upwards and she realized that Inuyasha had launched them high into the bows of a tree. Settling against the trunk he pulled her in.

"Mind if we sit out here for awhile?" He questioned.

"It's calming isn't it." She could see the red tinge to his eyes and understood his needs. Snuggling in she listened to the surf of the ocean and the night songs of the island's creatures. They held each other allowing their closeness and nature's lullaby to calm their frazzled nerves. The night would be a long one she was certain. Nightmares of what she had seen would most likely invade her sleep.

"Look at that!" Inuyasha nudged her and pointed up. A crackling veil of blue was forming above them appearing to cover the island.

"A barrier?" She mouthed when the blue veil solidified into a shimmering wall above them.

"Must be tucking us in for the night. Kagome, if you need to talk..." The hanyou started.

"I know love. I just don't want to think about it right now. Tomorrow will come soon enough and I'm sure I'll have to talk to everyone. I just want to enjoy the peace of this moment and the feeling of your arms."

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped her more securely in his embrace. The cooling air would chill her exposed skin shortly so he would let her enjoy the evening a little longer before taking her inside to rest. He was still worried about her sudden change in the control room and at the state of her mind after witnessing what she had. She was alive though. He was relieved that Sesshoumaru had moved them but the cost had been high. Despite his many battles he had never witnessed devastation like that. His youkai surged and he buried his nose in her hair to calm himself. No one threatened his pack like that and lived to tell about it. Cernonnus had signed his death warrant tonight and he vowed to collect on it. That bastard was some piece of work and he knew that he was going to enjoy watching him perish. Kagome's shiver brought him back and kept him from finishing his thoughts. Gathering her he jumped from the high branches and returned them to the barracks.

X-X-X-X-X

Kouga surveyed the remnants of the former control room. Most of the electronic equipment had been fried by Kagome's power surge. Some simply shorting out and others blown into tiny pieces. His soldiers stood at attention awaiting their orders.

"Get this equipment up and running immediately. We need to be operating within the hour. Move!" He bellowed. The equipment would be easy to replace as they were well stocked. It was the time he was worried about. They couldn't afford to be down for even a second. The next few hours were critical.

"Ginta!" He hollered.

"Yes Sir!" The wolf youkai responded.

"I want the shield activated and on full strength now!"

Ginta nodded and exited without another word. He watched as his men raced around clearing out the ruined equipment and replacing them. Some screens were already flickering back on and he sighed in relief. It appeared the control room would be running in half the time.

"Situation report." He stated when a soldier stopped and saluted him.

"Already functioning at forty five percent sir. The damage was not as bad as first assessed. Barrier is at seventy five percent and climbing."

"Excellent." He strode to the head table climbing the few steps up onto the elevated platform. Sitting in his usual chair he spun just in time to see the large screen come to life. More reports on Tokyo's fall were being reported. He called another soldier over an gave him orders to begin damage control on the reports.

Leaning back he knew he was in for a long night. The UN would have to be contacted quickly and a plan developed for the extrication of any survivors. His team would undoubtedly be focused on Cernonnus. He growled in anger. No one attacked his pack. Kagome was as good as a sister to him and his clan and she had been directly threatened. A powerful alliance had been formed today and they would not back down. A canine countenance of long lived loyalty. Possessive and fierce in all their attributes. The beast had picked the wrong pack to play with.


	29. Blood Ties

**Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and all who have taken the time to read!**

**Special thanks to my beta, Kokoronagomu!**

**Blood Ties**

The darkness was chilling; a cool mist blew across her naked arms sending the chill straight to her bones. The thin damp layers of her dress clung to her legs as she walked through the black void. Where was she? It was too quiet. Not a sound reached her ears. Nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wet breeze. Scanning the area she looked for anything recognizable. Nothing. What was happening? A bright light was falling from the sky. Soon it was filled with burning balls of light. Pulling herself up a slippery slope she reached the top of a cliff.

'_Tokyo! It's going to burn!_' She gasped when she came to the top. The city lay before her ignorant of the fire that was rapidly descending upon it.

Her enhanced eyesight allowed her to see the burning spheres and she soon realized that the fire wasn't magically materializing. They were being pushed down by the hands of oni contractors. Her head snapped around just in time to see a land army gathering at the base of the city. She tried to call out a warning to the helpless people in the city but soon found that she had lost her voice. Her hands pushed forward in a fruitless attempt to erect a barrier around the city. Nothing. Collapsing to the ground she clutched her hands to her chest as she watched helplessly.

As the balls of flame made contact with the city the army on the ground let out a battle cry. Within seconds she could hear the screaming of the innocents as they were slaughtered with ruthless ease. The noise from below was deafening. The ground trembled with each building that was toppled. The heat from the blazing inferno flushed her cheeks and burned her eyes. She trembled as her senses overloaded and the anguish flooded through her. She could not help them. Could not protect them.

He found her then. Fluttering above her like a graceful angel he rose to stare down at her fully illuminated by the full moon behind him. He smiled before his eyes narrowed and he attacked. His menacing eyes locked with hers and he snarled as he lunged. Blackness engulfed the both of them and sent her screaming into the land of the living.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook the sleeping girl as she screamed into the night. Her body was damp from the night terror and she blinked rapidly as she woke.

"Inuyasha?" She clung to him.

"You're safe koishi. You had a nightmare." He rubbed her back trying to calm the tremors that shook her.

"It was real Inuyasha and I watched it all. I saw how he attacked, his army of contractors and the searing sphere's of fire. There were so many. It wasn't a nightmare Inuyasha so much as a vision." She shuddered and shook her head as if trying to shake the feeling in her soul.

"Vision? It's already happened though." He thought that visions were predictions of the future. His thoughts quickly changed to the nightmares that Misery often experienced.

"Do you think Cernonnus has a bond with you again?"

"No. I just saw what happened that's all." She curled fully in his lap resting her head on his shoulder. "It was awful. Such destruction."

He held her waiting for her to talk about what was on her mind. The early rays of sun were filtering through the curtains. Dawn couldn't come soon enough as he was anxious to meet with Sesshoumaru and Kouga. There was a good chance that Kouga would have some new information for all of them. Her voice brought him back to the present.

"I couldn't help them. I tried to call out to them but found I had no voice and then I tried to protect them with a barrier but I had no power." Her voice trailed off and her hand moved out as if reliving the moment.

"If it was a vision of what happened it's no wonder you had no powers. You wouldn't have been able to change any of it Kagome. It already happened. You aren't to blame." He held her tightly.

His words impacted her and she realized he was right. It was simply a reenactment of the disaster. Even in a dream she would not have been able to change the events. Was there a hidden message or clue in her dreams? Something of value she could take from the hellish night terror?

"I'll discuss it with Midoriko today. Perhaps she knows something I don't. Thank you Inuyasha." She placed a kiss on his chin and buried her face in his neck enjoying the warmth of his body and the calming effect it had on her.

"Try to rest Kagome. I'll be here. In another hour it will be time to get up." He smiled at the short nod under his chin and the yawn he heard escape from her. Morning would come quickly. And he had thoughts of his own. The new moon was the coming night. It would be his first since the mating ritual had been completed. What was in store for him? Would he be able to protect Kagome if they were attacked? Sesshoumaru and he needed to talk and that thought made him uneasy. Although he was certain that Sesshoumaru knew of his weakness he wasn't keen on openly discussing it.

Dawn crept up on the pair and Kagome soon was being wakened from her restless slumber. Smiling sleepily at Inuyasha she moved to allow him to leave the bed. Lazily she watched as he changed out of the clothes he had been wearing the night before and squeezed into a pair of tight leather jeans. Her eyes shone in appreciation at the sight before her. Her hanyou was fierce and gorgeous with the tight black pants; his chiseled abs clearly visible in the slowly lightening room.

"See something you like?" He grinned devilishly when he caught her staring.

Kagome laughed at him when he struck a pose before launching a pillow at him. He avoided the pillow with ease and turned to admire her as she stretched raising her arms high in the air. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed; eyes half shut as she stumbled towards her bag. Digging through it she settled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Straightening she was pulled backwards into Inuyasha who wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you going to be alright?" He mumbled into her ear as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Yeah. What are you planning on doing?"

"I need to talk to Sesshoumaru and Kouga." He responded as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "What about you?"

"Go with you?" She batted her eyes prettily hoping for the best.

"Don't think so Kagome. I think it would be best if we had a discussion without you girls first. I imagine we'll be going over some nasty details. You don't need to be a part of that." He rested his forehead against hers when she pouted in response.

"Fine. I guess I'll gather the girls and have our own 'meeting'." She pulled herself out of his lap and busied herself changing.

"Maybe I'll stick around for a moment longer." He grinned wickedly watching her undress.

"Hentai!" She giggled hiding herself.

"Unfortunately for me I hear Sesshoumaru leaving. Gotta run." He pulled his shirt over his head and headed for the door.

"Take Miroku with you." Kagome called out to him when he was halfway out the door.

"Already on it." He smiled back and vacated the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

She could hear him pounding on Miroku's and Shippo's doors before leaving the barracks. After a quick trip to the bathroom she began her own mission of gathering the girls. She met Sango exiting her room and without a word she led the way to Misery's room. Knocking on the door they waited a few moments before being met by an exhausted looking nephilim.

"You two want to tell me what's going on?" Sango suddenly voiced. "First I find you have both disappeared late at night and then I'm woke up multiple times by one of you screaming. What the hell went on last night?"

"Cernonnus." The two replied simultaneously.

"Get dressed Miss. We have a conference meeting with Midoriko." Kagome directed before turning to Sango. While they waited for Misery to change Kagome gave the taijiya a quick run down of the evenings events. Sango stood in stunned silence as Misery made her way to join them at the door. The trio left the barracks in mutely following Kagome.

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha ran across the yard to catch up with his brother. The two stared at each other a moment before continuing their way to the control room.

"How's Misery?"

"Not good. Kagome?" The taiyoukai responded.

"Better than expected. She had a vision or nightmare or something last night. Said she saw the attack on Tokyo up close and personal."He noted the bristling change that came over the elder youkai. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and let out a menacing growl. Inuyasha stopped beside him and was astonished when his brother turned to him.

"He broke into her mind last night."

"I suspected as much. Couldn't leave her alone could he." Inuyasha began only to be cut off by his brother shaking his head.

"No Inuyasha, you don't understand. The bastard struck when she was fully awake."

"What! I thought he was only able to reach her when she slept." Inuyasha was stunned by the new information.

"She's falling apart and I don't know what to do. This Sesshoumaru has never been helpless." His shoulders slumped slightly with defeat.

"Any ideas of how he's managed this?" Inuyasha asked carefully not liking the sudden show of weakness from his brother.

"Only speculation at this point. Misery is going to discuss the matter with Kagome and Midoriko today." Sesshoumaru sighed before starting towards the control room once again.

"Hey Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha waited until his brother stopped to look back at him. "We won't let him take her."

Sesshoumaru stared intently at his younger brother carefully observing the stubborn set to the hanyou's jaw. He nodded in acceptance before resuming his course for the control room. Inuyasha was right. Cernonnus would only be able to take her over his dead body. He wasn't worried about physically losing her for he was more than enough protection from a kidnapping ploy. The fact that she was battling an internal war set him on edge. He was forced to watch as Cernonnus tormented her in her mind. An unseen enemy. The worst part was that she was at her breaking point. She hadn't even fought for her life when her mind had registered Cernonnus as the one holding her last night. Acceptance of her fate was the most troubling thoughts that raced in his mind. Would she sacrifice herself to end the battle? He had lost very few battles in his life and he wasn't about to lose this one. Cernonnus would die. The sooner the better. He could only hope now that the two miko could repair any of the damage that Cernonnus had done last night. Misery's life was in Kagome's hands. 

The red lit hallway was quiet but as they entered into the control room their senses were assaulted with the bustling activity inside. Kouga noticed their entrance and quickly waved them over to the main table. They had just gotten settled when he began waving at the entrance again. Miroku and Shippo had arrived and weaved their way through the equipment and soldiers. Once they were all settled at the table Kouga hit a button and a wall of sound proof glass descended from the ceiling coming to rest on the edges of the raised platform isolating them and quieting their conference area.

"You're all up bright and early. How are the girls?" Kouga asked after formerly greeting everyone.

"Dealing." Sesshoumaru's cool reply was enough to satisfy the curiosity of the wolf.

"Alright then turn your attention to the screen. We have updated sitings of Cernonnus and some of his key ringleaders." Kouga settled back in his chair and began slowly flicking through the few new slides.

"This is quite troubling. He's making progress across the lands quickly. Have you set up any decoy trails?" Shippo asked noting the last few pictures were of Cernonnus leaving Japan.

"I was hoping our leading expert would do us a favor." Kouga hinted.

"Right. I'll get on it right now. I'll be back in a while to be updated." With that the kitsune vanished out the door and settled at one of the nearby computers.

"Is there any indication that he has caught the scent of our trail?" Sesshoumaru inquired keenly inspecting some of the paperwork detailing the enemy.

"No. Our trail was wiped clean after leaving Japan. Our shield has been erected and is on full power. To him and everyone else this island has never existed." Kouga retorted.

"Excellent. What of Tokyo?" He queried.

"Lost. Our response team found no survivors and no traces of the oni contractors. The UN is handling all news reports and has a damage team sorting through footage. Lucky for us only UN news reporters were first on scene so the photos of Cernonnus never surfaced. They are spinning it as a natural disaster. Earthquake and volcanic eruption combined. Playing a Pompeii effect so that they can bury the city and put a lid on any further news leaks. The world will be rallying for better warning systems for earthquakes by the end of the day. One headache dealt with and hundreds more to come." Kouga sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee. He offered the pot to the rest and sat back down.

"Twas most certainly a ploy to terrorize Misery-sama and Kagome-sama. Was it not a simple temper tantrum that cost the lives of so many?" Miroku shook his head in disgust as he sorted through photos of the destruction. "He is playing a dangerous game. We must keep our eyes keenly on the actions of the girls. Any strange behaviour must be noted so that we can assist them before they do anything that will be harmful to our cause. The emotional strain on them after this must be tremendous. I fear that his true intent was to break their minds not just eliminate a city in a tumultuous rage."

"I agree with the monk. We'd best keep an eye on those two." Kouga concurred with Miroku's understanding of the situation. He noted that the two inu nodded gravely in response. The game had shifted in favor of the corrupt oni. He held the upper hand and it would take all of the girls' strength to keep him from winning.

X-X-X-X-X

"Midoriko-sama? Are you here?" Kagome called out in the clearing of vegetation they had settled in. The natural beauty of the island was doing wonderful things to calm them. Looking around she soon concentrated on a glowing orb that had floated into the clearing to join them. Seconds later the full form of Midoriko materialized in front of the trio.

"Ah, the troops have been rounded up." She smiled as she settled on the grass beside them.

"We have much to discuss Midoriko-sama." Kagome began.

"I know dear. I heard both Misery and you scream last night. How about we start with that." The ancient smiled encouragingly at the nephilim who was looking much too startled than she would have liked.

"He came to me last night." She paused and was visible shaken at the statement.

"It's alright sweetheart. Continue." Midoriko placed a hand over the trembling researcher's hand.

"I was awake." The simple statement left everyone staring in disbelief.

"Child are you sure?" Midoriko asked suddenly very concerned. The ancient blood bond that she shared with the monster must have been strengthened significantly in order for him to reach her in her wakened state.

"Very!" She whispered shaking fully at the thought. Sango reached over her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Tell me child, would he have had access to your blood lately?" She asked hurriedly.

"When I fought him recently he may have." Misery pondered a moment before realization dawned on her. "The hound. One of his hell hounds bit my shoulder."

"He must have waited a while before using it. Sit still child I am going to see if I can break this latest bond. This will likely be painful for you as you have oni blood. Sango and Kagome, I'm going to need you to restrain her. Hold tight now." With a flash she turned back into the glowing orb and penetrated Misery's chest.

Misery's eyes widened as the burning spread through her chest. It was almost unbearable and she screamed in pain thrashing wildly under the restraining holds of the other two. The searing pain traveled through her body with blinding speed. Seconds passed like minutes and minutes like hours as she fought to stay conscious through the process. Finally the heat left her body and she slumped into unconsciousness.

Kagome quickly checked the pulse of the nephilim when Midoriko rematerialized beside her. She sighed in relief when the strong pulse pushed against her finger tips. Gathering the girl's head in her lap she tenderly brushed the dampened hair away from her face. Looking up at Midoriko her concerned eyes spoke volumes to the ancient miko.

"Do not fret Kagome. My reiki was intense but she managed rather impressively. Cernonnus did indeed try another blood bond with her and it would have strengthened the current one enough for him to reach her while awake." Midoriko explained.

"Where you able to help her Midoriko-sama?" Sango asked looking down at the helpless girl before her.

"Because the bond was relatively fresh I was able to undo most of it. A few threads remain so I am afraid that his hold has been strengthened somewhat. He shouldn't be able to reach her when she's awake anymore." The elder miko sat down on the grass and her attention fixed on Kagome. "Now sweetheart tell me about that dream of yours."

Kagome gave a detailed account of what she had saw all the while pulling her fingers through Misery's hair. Sango and Midoriko listened intently while she related the vision of the oni contractors in the sky, the army on the ground and the fire bombardment. She ended with Cernonnus spreading his wings in front of a full moon.

"Full moon? That's impossible. The new moon is tonight. There is no way that there was a full moon last night in Tokyo." Sango suddenly considered.

"A sign perhaps?" Kagome thought out loud.

"I am unsure of the significance at the moment Kagome. I do not know if there is any importance to the moon. What you saw could have been part historical and part premonition. Did you inform Inuyasha about the revelation of the contractors and their role in the extermination?" Midoriko asked.

"Yes."

"Now we wait. Inform me if you have any more visions. I am going to float around those men and see what they have come up with." She winked at them before turning into a ball of energy. "Kagome. We will meet later to begin your training. Sango you are welcome to join us. Tell Misery that the offer extends to her as well."

Kagome and Sango watched as the sparkling orb vanished out of their eyesight. Both sets of eyes settled on the head in the miko's lap. What horrors had she experienced after the attack on Tokyo? How had it felt to know that she was vulnerable to him at any time? Had the bond not been weakened how long would it have taken for her to break? They had come close to losing the battle a few minutes ago but thanks to Midoriko they were offered a second chance. Sango reassured Kagome by squeezing her hand as they both were thinking the same thing.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha left the control room late in the morning; brains drained from the overload of information that had flooded their minds. Inuyasha still had yet to make mention of his fear for the evening. When they were alone in the open yard of the base he began the delicate conversation.

"Hey Sessh?" He timidly asked.

"What is it brother?" Sesshoumaru paused beneath a large tree, leaning on it as he observed the nervous actions of the young hanyou.

"Do you know what night it will be?" Inuyasha inquired.

"The night of the new moon. Your human night if I'm not mistaken." He responded nonchalantly.

Inuyasha stared out at the bustling activity in the center of the base before moving over to sit at the opposite side of the tree as Sesshoumaru. He was afraid to know his brother's thoughts and his pride kept him from asking anything more.

"Do you fear this night?" The unemotional question came.

"Feh!"

"She will be safe. I give you my word."

The understanding that formed before them today was monumental. The early rays of the morning sun had seen Inuyasha offer his protection to his brother's mate and the midday sun has seen a return of the favor. United finally under a common goal all former quarrels were absolved with that binding covenant between the two. A sense of security wrapped around the hanyou with his brother's words and he stood to acknowledge the offering.

"Thanks."

Both brothers caught the scent of their mates in the air and moved to investigate their whereabouts. Rustling through the bushes they came across the trio resting in the heat of the sun. Misery lay unconsciousness in Kagome's lap causing Sesshoumaru to race to her side.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned the two females harshly while he pulled Misery into his arms.

"Midoriko. Cernonnus had developed another bond with Misery. We suspect that he obtained her blood from the hound that bit her. The bond allowed him to reach her when she was fully alert. Midoriko was able to remove most of the bond but it proved to be a trying experience for Misery. She is fine Sesshoumaru just exhausted." Kagome explained allowing the youkai to remove the girl from her protection.

"Truly the esteemed miko was able to assist her?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with unsure but hopeful eyes.

"Yes. Cernonnus may have thought he was being tricky but his plans have been foiled. I fear her night terrors will be worse than before though. Keep her close my Lord. She will be in great need of you until that beast is brought down." Kagome again removed a strand of hair from Misery's face that the wind had blown across her cheek.

"What of you miko? What has he done to you?" The concerned voice of the taiyoukai wasn't something she had been prepared for. Kagome was deeply touched at his obvious worry for her.

She huffed slightly in muffled laughter before locking her eyes firmly with his. "Cernonnus picked the wrong girl to screw with. All he succeed to do is piss me off to no end. I would be lying if I said that what he did hadn't affected me. My heart breaks for those lives and I feel absolutely responsible. I am both a blessing to this world and a curse. I have accepted the fact that my life means death for others. That is a fact that I realize I cannot change. What I can do is fight against this evil and I intend to with every fiber of my being. I will not stop until I draw my last breath."

Sesshoumaru offered her a rare smile and brought a hand up to rest on her shoulder. In a brotherly fashion he raised the hand and lightly ruffled her hair. Gathering the sleeping nephilim he stood and addressed his brother.

"You chose well Inuyasha. She is an amazing woman indeed."

Inuyasha blushed as the uncommon praise and moved out of the way to allow the man to pass. Once Sesshoumaru was out of sight he reached down to assist Kagome to stand and then offered a hand to Sango.

"Very few have ever held such high admiration from Sesshoumaru-sama. It seems oddly fitting that you would have that honour." Sango smiled at her friend.

"Feh! Like I need him to tell me she was special. I've known that for years!" Inuyasha scoffed trying desperately to regain some pride. He didn't like the girls seeing him blush under his brother's praise. "Better get you back to that monk Sango!"

Both girls grinned at each other as they watched the hanyou lead the way from the clearing. Sharing a moment they linked arms and followed, enjoying the calming effects of the island's beauty. This morning had been quite the experience and they wondered what the afternoon would bring.


	30. New Moon, New You

**A/N: Alright! Great reviews! Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, Kryptoinuyasha, wbk, Inugoddess715, Inuyashaxkagome1994, InuKeo, Catbaker, Inuyashalover94, and la623!**

**Special thanks to Kokoronagomu for the editing! Sorry 'bout the missing you know what! You never know about the future though. A reappearance could be in the cards.**

**New Moon, New You**

The afternoon crept by as Kagome listened carefully to the instruction of Midoriko. Sango had joined her in the clearing and currently was watching intently with Kirara as the ancient one demonstrated some of her barrier techniques. Misery had remained behind for some much needed rest under the watchful eye of her taiyoukai. The hours stretched on and Kagome was finding that Midoriko had been correct in the assumption that she had been born with the knowledge of her powers. Quickly she had picked up on the many techniques she had been shown and the knowledge of unknown versions and techniques were quickly filling her mind. Midoriko had been shocked to see some of the power she had shown so readily.

"What is your reiki telling you child?" Midoriko finally took a seat beside the taijiya.

"It's so strange. When we started I knew nothing, but now it's as if I woke up remembering so much about what was locked away." As if to demonstrate she held out her hand and easily lit a power ball in her hand. One fling of her arm and she brought down a large tree nearby.

"Amazing!" Sango chimed in. "Your eyes change colour now with your reiki. What else can you do?"

"Barriers of all types, defensive attacks, these little reiki orbs and of course my arrows." Kagome sat beside them ticking off each ability with her fingers.

"Perhaps you should spar against Sango and see what other battle abilities you have gained. I assume by your learning today that you will pick up skills in that area as well. You are a miko Kagome. As such you are blessed with the skills of a protector. You have the ability to erect barriers and fire arrows with spiritual power. Miko were also responsible for slaying all sorts of evil supernatural beings in the old times. Sparring against Sango will help you better develop your skills as a warrior. Misery would also be a wise choice. You two have not seen her in battle and it would be most beneficial if you became comfortable with her abilities. As far as we know, other than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, she is the only creature alive that has gone up against Cernonnus and survived." Midoriko offered her wisdom.

"Right." Kagome nodded. "We done for the day?" She questioned looking at the slowly lowering sun on the horizon.

"Yes. Tomorrow practice your fighting. I will see you then." The ancient miko sparkled before vanishing into thin air.

"Tomorrow it is." She gave the taijiya a determined look.

The pair pulled each other up and began the short trip back to the barracks. The sun was quickly setting and Kagome hurried to make it in before Inuyasha's human night took effect. Kicking off their shoes they entered and were quickly greeted by the rest of the group sitting around the common table. Misery was stirring a pot on the stove so the pair went to assist her with the final preparation of the food. Exotic smells floated up from the pots and Kagome was interested in the brightly coloured dishes and aromatic scents.

"Native island cuisine tonight!" Misery smiled at the two quickly shooing them away and gesturing them to be seated.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Sango asked.

"Almost done. Keep those boys out of the fruit." She pulled out a few serving dishes and began piling the food onto them.

Placing the first few dishes onto the set table, she busied herself with transferring the last few dishes. Sitting beside Sesshoumaru she began to describe the foreign cuisine.

"Tonight you'll experience a little of Madagascar's cuisine. This island is roughly between there and Australia so I thought it would be nice to try some of their food! There is rice and then we have a few types of laoka. That one is called trondro gassy which is white fish with zucchini and tomato. There is a type of dried meat in that dish and anyone with sensitive taste buds will want to avoid this one. I put extra ginger and curry in it. Dig in!"

Inuyasha eyed the hot plate warily before passing it quickly to Kagome. She smiled taking the offending plater and dished a portion for herself. The group participated in light conversation until the meal ended. After clearing the main course dishes the girls returned from the kitchen hoisting beautiful platters of freshly cut fruit of all varieties complete with fruit dip. The platters were put in the living room on the coffee table and the pack settled in for an evening of laughter and snacks.

Kagome was having such a wonderful time that she hadn't noticed the sun dip below the horizon and the new moon begin its ascent. She had been helping the girls put away the left over fruit when a strange feeling pricked at her psych. The youki felt similar to Inuyasha's but it was changing as she moved closer. Entering the living room she was horrified to find Inuyasha collapsed on the floor and the rest of the group backed up along one wall.

"What's going on! Inuyasha!" She cried out hurrying over to her collapsed mate.

A strong arm reached out and halted her forward movement. She was surprised to find Sesshoumaru pulling her in by his side. Even stranger was that he quickly pushed her behind him and Misery pulled her into her arms. The two girls were clearly being separated from the hanyou on the floor. Movement from his huddled form made Kagome peer around her brother-in-law; her eyes widening at what she saw. Inuyasha was beginning to move, crawling up onto his hands and knees. His long silver hair was turning black and for a moment Kagome felt relieved that his human form was indeed making an appearance. The hair shimmered jet black and Inuyasha raised his face to stare at her. Kagome gasped when his eyes flooded red and his hair flooded silver again. Grabbing his head he howled in pain as the loud sound of popping bone filled the air. Kagome screamed out for him and rushed forward again only to be hauled against the chest of the taiyoukai.

"Wait Kagome, we can not be sure what is happening." Sesshoumaru told the distraught girl who struggled fruitlessly in his arms.

"But he's in pain! I have to go to him." She cried again; her tears assaulting the nose of her captor.

He did not wish to distress the girl anymore but he could not allow her to come to any harm either. He had promised his brother and if he had to protect the miko from Inuyasha himself, then he would do so. It was obvious that the hanyou was going through some sort of change. No doubt from his ritual with the miko. Was it possible that her reiki and their connection was transforming him? As he watched he could tell the bones were reforming in his brother's body. Lengthening, twisting, strengthening and changing before their very eyes. His body seemed to be fighting an internal battle. The youkai was purging the human blood from his body, distorting it and reforming it into pure youkai. Would his brother become the mindless beast from his past?

"Incredible!" Misery spoke up behind him and began approaching Inuyasha.

"Stand back Misery." Sesshoumaru uttered the low warning instantly halting his own mate.

"What's going on!" Kagome worriedly asked the researcher.

"It appears that his body is transforming into full youkai. It's in essence reforming the human aspects; the old tissue and bone that was human is now youkai. The night of the new moon was the only time that the human form was complete. His youkai must have seized the opportunity to flush out his human half."

"You mean he's turning youkai? Full youkai?" Kagome asked in wonder. She remembered what had happened before when he had lost Tetsusaiga in battle and the beast within had taken over. He had turned into a blood thirsty youkai. Her worst nightmares were developing before her very eyes.

Inuyasha finally fell still and quiet. The stunned group waited for any sign that the senseless beast had returned. Sesshoumaru again tucked Kagome behind him when Inuyasha struggled to sit up. Red eyes flashed and locked with his own amber ones. He waited in anticipation for the attack that was sure to come.

"Oi wench! Why are you hiding behind Sesshoumaru? Kami does my head hurt. What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and moved to lean against the bottom of a nearby couch. He cradled his pounding head between his hands.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's hopeful voice was slightly muffled behind the great taiyoukai.

"Not so loud Kagome! Kami I feel like I've been beat to a pulp." The inu responded.

"Brother. What are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru was anxious to see if his brother remained in the same state of mind.

"What do you mean? My whole body aches." Inuyasha looked up; the red draining from the whites of his eyes revealing his normal hues.

"Do you feel anxious or angry at all?" Again the taiyoukai inquired.

"Just tired. Why are you asking such stupid questions and why the hell does Kagome smell like you?" He looked up and tried to stand. Shippo placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to remain where he was.

"You changed. Your youkai has purged your body of your human blood. We we're not sure of the end results." Sesshoumaru finally released Kagome once he was sure he detected no hostility coming from his former hanyou brother.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome raced to her mates side and embraced him in a tight hold.

The former hanyou was now aware of the source of fear he had originally detected in the room. No doubt they had all assumed his transformation would leave him in the deranged state he had fell into years prior. The beast had gained control over him without Tetsusaiga to restrain it and he had ended up slaughtering a whole group of bandits. They had been wise to fear him. Pulling Kagome into his lap he sought out Sesshoumaru with his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered knowing that the Sesshoumaru and Shippo would be the only ones able to hear his sentiment. Sesshoumaru nodded before returning to the couch opposite him.

Inuyasha was relived that his brother had thought to protect Kagome from him. Even more relieved that he hadn't become a threat to his own mate. Kagome clung to him, silent tears dampening his collar. Rubbing her back he pondered the change in himself. Already the drumming in his head was quieting and the aches in his body dulling. His vision was sharper and his hearing keener. Being full youkai would definitely have its benefits. He had gone through so much change since being transported into modern Japan. The night he and Kagome had used their reiki and youki to form a bond between them, his senses had sharpened and the telltale signs of his youkai had appeared on his cheeks. Tonight he should have become vulnerable as his human half reappeared with the new moon. Instead that half was lost to him forever. He knew that he had retained the human feelings but after getting to know his brother in this time he was certain that humans and youkai both possessed similar feelings of affection. Did he regret that he would never again be human? No. He hadn't become the killer he had once feared. Now he would be able to protect Kagome without hesitation. He was stronger, more capable. Thus Kagome was safer. How could he regret being given an opportunity such as this?

He smiled thinking about how he had craved the power of the jewel for so long, thinking it his only opportunity to become full youkai. Now a few short years after being freed from Goshinboku the little miko was the one who ultimately granted his wish. A wish he had forgotten about months after traveling in her company. Fate had a strange way of coming full circle. A sudden gasp from Kagome brought him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, concerned amber eyes locked on the wide eyed stare of his miko.

"Your ears Inuyasha. Your beautiful ears. They're gone!" She wailed, mist formed in her blue eyes and her lip trembled.

Reaching a clawed hand up to his head he indeed found the furry appendages to be missing. Trailing a finger down he found the pointed ears identical to his brother's now firmly intact on the sides of his head.

"So they are." He grinned only to have Kagome break into another fit of sobs. Knowing that the change in him would be difficult for her he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to the solitude of their room. It would be best if they had some privacy to get acquainted with the new him.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome tucked the sheet under her arm and snuggled into the side of her youkai lover. Her skin was drenched in perspiration from their latest 'reacquainting' coupled with the heat of the island night. She sighed contentedly as Inuyasha pulled an exceptional claw through her tangled hair. He had been so gentle and careful as they had come to terms with his changed form. His claws were longer and sharper as were his fangs and it had taken some time for him to gain confidence that he would not harm her with them. The lack of those cute furry triangles perched upon his silvery mane was something she would always wish for but she had to admit that the pointed ears did make him quite the handsome catch. He looked more mature now, not quite the teenage boy she had met. They had also discovered that he had gained some considerable height and was surely as tall as Sesshoumaru.

"What did you think of that?" Inuyasha's smug questions interrupted her thought.

"You keep that up and I won't be able to move from this bed." She giggled. Her muscles were definitely going to be sore in the morning.

"Just trying to keep you out of trouble wench." He tightened his hold around her trusting his subconscious to keep his claws from scratching her.

"I'm getting better at that myself!" She poked him playfully in the ribs.

"How did your training go today?" He hadn't yet found the opportunity to discuss the topic with her.

"It was surreal Inuyasha. At first I watched Midoriko and thought that there was no way I would be able to master what she was doing. Then with the first try, I felt a flash in my mind. Suddenly I knew exactly what to do. The more moves I tried the more I found I already knew. It was like waking up from a fog. Everything became clear. She wasn't kidding when she told me that all we had to do was unlock my memory."

"Now what? Do you have more to learn or what?" He was curious at how much she had already learned and what was left.

"Yeah, I still have more to learn. Midoriko suggest I try sparring with Sango and Misery and find out if that triggers any more mental discoveries." Kagome suddenly had a thought and voiced her question. "Inuyasha? You went with Sesshoumaru to find Misery that night. Did you see her fight? I've only seen her demonstrate her guns. She's never fought with her swords around us."

"When we got there Cernonnus had her pinned already. She had fought though. He had sent some of his hounds after her and from the way it looked she had killed quite a few before we arrived. I think that her abilities would be greater if she wasn't fighting Cernonnus. She's terrified of him and that fear can affect one's ability to perform." He began. "Do you think she'll spar with her swords? She doesn't seem to like using them."

"I know. I guess I'll have to wait and see. It would be best if we were familiar with her abilities before battle." Kagome tried to stifle a yawn as she snuggled in closer to her mate's side. "Don't you think Inuyasha?"

"Yeah I guess. You're not going into battle though remember. Neither is Misery! Sesshoumaru and I will handle things. Miroku and Sango will help too." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm training my ass off so that we can all fight that monster!" Kagome shifted to stare down at Inuyasha, glaring at him for all she was worth.

"No way wench! Miroku, Sango, and I are your guardians. We protect you. Midoriko made that very clear when she passed us through the well. Sesshoumaru is a added bonus. We've already talked about this. Shippo is going to stay with you and Missy while we go away on missions. That's final!" He too sat up to growl at her.

"Decided! I wasn't in on the discussion. I have my doubts that Misery knows either. What missions?" Crossing her arms she made it clear that the topic was far from finished.

"Missions! Exactly what it sounds like. Kouga and his group have located multiple factions of contractors. We are going to go wipe them out! Simple as that!" He grumbled.

"When was I going to be informed of this?" She suddenly pouted turning way from him.

"Tomorrow likely. We're heading out in the morning." This time he cowered slightly expecting an outburst from the riled up miko.

"WHAT?!"

The birds nesting in the trees flew from their roosts when her voice cracked the silence. The rest of the inhabitants were also jarred awake when the angery miko screeched out the question.

X-X-X-X-X

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Kagome's hurt clearly echoed in her voice as she confronted her good friend.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I was sworn to secrecy. Sesshoumaru is pretty intimidating." Sango tried to explain as she loaded the last gun and strapped it onto her hip. Adding the two belts of ammunition clips over her chest she smiled down at the miko who was sitting against the wall.

"You could have hinted or something. Technically it wouldn't have been telling me." Kagome still looked pitiful but offered a small smile to the taijiya.

Miroku entered then bowing to both of them before grabbing two of the bags packed full of additional ammunition and weaponry. Sending her an apologetic grin he offered his hand to Kagome.

"It is time for us to be off Kagome-sama. Please accept my sincerest regrets for not telling you." Miroku dropped her hand in favor of his leather clad beauty.

"Fine! Just don't do it again. You know that I'm helpful too!" She tried once more to gain clearance to go on the mission.

"It is not that we find you weak Kagome. Your safety is our utmost concern. Give us some time to develop our own skills against the oni. Then perhaps you will be able to join us."

"Right." Kagome growled before leading the way out of the room.

Miroku and Sango gave each other a worried look before following the disgruntled miko. They were no more comfortable leaving her than they were having her within Cernonnus' reach. It was clear that Kagome was feeling hurt and left out but that could not be helped. It was too soon to be letting her out on the battlefield while she was still learning to use her newly enhanced reiki. Time was what she needed whether she realized it or not.

Making their way to the waiting helicopter they were met by two callous looking youkai. Inuyasha resembled his brother even more now and everyone was still getting used to the pair. Dressed in similar leather body armour with guns and ammo hugging their chests and hips, they were quite the sight. Had Kagome not been holding a grudge against the inu youkai brothers she might have been inclined to drool. Thankfully her sour attitude would save her the embarrassment of openly ogling the pair. She noted that Misery and Shippo were both absent and automatically assumed that the nephilim was likely in no better mood than she.

"Well, don't get yourselves killed!" She snorted with mild disgust before turning on her heel and heading to where she thought Misery might be venting.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pleaded, obviously hoping for a more loving farewell. He was tempted to go after her but she paused mid-stride to shoot him a malicious look.

"Don't even bother!" She snarled before returning to her fast paced retreat.

Taking a step forward he thought better of it; sighing he backed up to stand beside Sesshoumaru. He noticed the taiyoukai had a tiny sparkle in his eyes. Irritated already by having to spend the later half of the night on the floor, his mood hadn't lifted any after a morning full of silence and death glares from his mate. The smug attitude that was just barely noticeable from the emotionless youkai standing in front of him grated on his nerves to no end.

"Got something to say Sesshoumaru?" He growled making Sango and Miroku back away in fear.

"What did you ask little brother?" Sesshoumaru played along; no expression on his face to relay what he was truly feeling.

"Spit it out already."

"Troubles Inuyasha?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Indeed!" The taiyoukai finally allowed the smallest of smile to trace his lips.

"Oh give it up! Like you're fairing any better!" He turned to face his brother almost touching foreheads he was so close. Sesshoumaru was unfazed by him as he continued. "I'm sure Misery was just so happy to find out this morning that she was being caged on the island."

"Doesn't matter. She will remain here where it is safe." He made the statement as if it was the simplest matter in the world. He hadn't been expecting the outburst she had thrown at him in the isolation of the weapons lab. He was lucky to have emerged unscathed by the arsenal she had thrown his way.

"Yeah, I bet you're really gaining points with her. Baka!" Inuyasha refused to back down.

"Points matter not."

"They do if you want to get laid asshole." He smirked.

"Hmf. Indeed. I guess we are on the same playing field again. Seems that you are back to square one Inuyasha." It was Sesshoumaru's turn to grin as he left the fuming youth behind him and boarded the small fighter helicopter.

Miroku and Sango followed closely, eager to escape the volatile inu who was close to erupting. Kouga was at the controls and soon had the blades turning as he readied them for flight. Inuyasha continued to scowl as he strapped himself into the seat opposite his brother. The battle couldn't come soon enough. He needed to vent and blow off some major steam. The way things were looking he wasn't going to have that opportunity in bed anytime soon.


	31. Dark Contract

**A/N: This is an extra special chapter! First I want you to check out the great fanart KryptoInuyasha has done for the story! Beautiful. She also has some other wonderful pieces on DeviantArt! Fan art is viewable on mediaminer.**

**Next I want to thank Kokoronagomu for not only editing my work but adding to it! Thanks!**

**I can't forget to thank all the wonderful reviews I had on the last chapter. Thank you LadyCash, InuKeo, Black and Bloody Rose, InuyashaxKagome1994, wbk, angel-up-above-heaven, unistar, squeefan, Kryptoinuyasha, and psyco chick32. **

**The last chapter marked my 100****th**** review on Mediaminer which was snagged by psyco chick32! Thanks. To date I have a total of 196 reviews between Mediaminer, fanfiction and eternal destiny! I also reached 4000 visits with the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone! Enjoy the next installment. **

**Dark Contract**

Kagome found her island companion in the weapons lab, cleaning what could only be described as a disaster zone. Judging by the debris of broken glass and scattered shelving it appeared that she had not taken kindly to being left behind. Misery looked up from her sweeping when Kagome entered and offered the miko an apologetic grin.

"Sorry about the mess in here." She hesitated but finally decided to put the broom down.

"This morning must have been a little tense! You didn't hurt him did you?" Kagome grinned.

"Not as much as I wanted too! Who the hell do they think they are? Honestly, leaving us here like a couple of kids. It's down right humiliating." Misery huffed crossing her arms and blowing a stray tendril of hair out of her face.

"I hear you. I've been training and everything. Don't they realize that we're not some porcelain dolls that need to be put on a shelf? Stupid jerks!"

Misery shook her head in agreement taking a seat on the clean side of the lab. Kagome soon followed pulling up a chair and rested her head in her hands. The two stared at the wall in thought for a few moments before Kagome gathered the courage to ask the researcher about the prospect of sparring.

"Missy, I was wondering if you would like to assist me in my training?" She looked hopefully at her friend.

Misery looked back with deep concern and sighed. She had been warned by Sango that Midoriko had suggest such instruction from her. She had spent the night deciding what course of action she was going to take. Despite her fears, she would finally reveal her true self to this honourable miko. Kagome would keep her secret and Misery had decided that the information had become a necessity for her young friend.

Kagome's shoulders slumped slightly with defeat as she interpreted the other's sad expression and hesitance to answer as a clear sign of unwillingness. She wouldn't push her friend. There was obviously some reason why the other did not wish to train her in anything other than guns. She would respect her friend and not force the matter.

"It's alright Misery. Midoriko merely suggested it." Kagome smiled lightly.

"No. It's nothing like that Kagome. I was just trying to figure out where to begin. Come with me. I'll just grab a couple of quick things and we'll be off." Misery blew out a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair.

Kagome stared in wonder as Misery made a quick stop in the weapons storage room before re-emerging. A grim looking researcher motioned for her to follow. Following Misery out of the building, she walked in silence wondering what had put her friend in such a disheartened mood. Soon they were in the isolated clearing where Midoriko had been training her. Misery sat in the shade of a large palm and laid out the items she had brought. Two guns similar to the ones she had issued to Sango and what looked to be a compact staff like Miroku carried.

"As for weapons Kagome, I want you to use the guns I designed for the elemental bullets. You remember them right? The bullets with each of the four elements contained in them." To demonstrate she pulled out the silver box and upon opening it handed Kagome the four bullets, each containing one of the elements. "Miroku has also assisted me in making a lighter version of his collapsible staff. He's figured out a way that you can channel your reiki through it meaning that you can fire at objects in long range."

"That's great! Why the elementals though? I would have been happy with the same thing as Sango." Kagome smiled excitedly as she inspected her new arsenal.

"To protect you Kagome." Misery's face set with a bleak expression as she continued her statement. "Protect you from me."

All the excitement she had been experiencing drained with those few words from a distraught looking Misery. What did she mean? Wasn't she on their side? Another look at her friend made her heart sink. The nephilim wasn't joking. Her face was etched with exhaustion and worry making her look far older than she was.

"What do you mean Misery?" Kagome inched closer resting her hand on the other girls.

"Where do I begin?" Misery side heavily as she leaned her head back to stare idly at the fluffy clouds that floated high above their heads. "You know what I am right?"

"A nephilim?" Kagome questioned back.

"Grandfather was full oni; leader of seventy six legions of fallen angels. Grandmother a gentle human. Their union created my mother. A hanyou of sorts." She paused to make sure that the miko was following. "My father was a fallen angel as well. That makes me three quarters oni, Kagome. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Not really. I'm sorry but what does being mostly oni have to do with needing to protect me from you?" Kagome couldn't put the pieces together.

"Grandfather is an elemental oni. He has the ability to manipulate the four elements. Father had the ability as well as my mother. I too possess the ability. You saw my green thumb the day after I first met you."

"Momma's and Souta's graves. You made the earth bloom with fresh vegetation. I thought Shippo told me that's all you could do?"

"Kagome, before I tell you anymore you must promise to take the information to the grave with you. I have not even told Shippo my secrets and he is my closest friend. I am trusting this information to you for I feel it is of utmost importance that you know. I will explain more in a moment." Misery pleaded to the miko, her eyes misting slightly at the pain of her own deception to Shippo.

Kagome nodded firmly, her eyes sharp with determination. A feeling deep inside her told her to trust the girl and that whatever secret was about to fall between them was indeed crucial to the battle they faced.

"You see this." Misery stretched out her hand revealing the plain silver ring that had always adorned her hand. The ring was beyond aged. The delicate design of Celtic knots well worn on its surface. "It's a binding ring. I had it forged when I was a young girl to limit the use of my powers. I was not keen on the destruction I was capable of, much preferring to grow flowers and learn healing from my mother. No one knows of the power of this ring Kagome. No one but you."

Kagome finally began to understand the importance of what she was telling her. Misery had been running for most of her life. Preferring to keep her true identity a secret in order to protect others and maintain her own facades. Suddenly she understood the pain in her friends eyes. Misery did not like to deceive yet she had been living a lie in an attempt at self preservation.

"I understand Misery. Please continue." Supportively she squeezed the other girls hand.

"I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid of Cernonnus finding out. Kagome, you need to know about me and my abilities. I'm afraid of Cernonnus using me against you. He has sent me some nasty nightmares as of late. His own version of the final battle. When he has me in his grasp Kagome he will pit me against you while he fights Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." She shuddered in memory of the nightmares. This was the first she had told anyone of the actual content of her latest dreams. "I've witnessed our final moments Kagome and I have resolved to change that outcome."

"Misery, we won't let him take you."

"Such innocence." Misery smiled as she raised a hand to brush Kagome's cheek. "It's not a question really Kagome. He will take me eventually. I've known that for years. The prey can only run so long from the predator."

"But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha..." She was silenced when Misery placed a finger over her lips and shook her head.

"No Kagome, I have seen my fate. I have accepted it as well. The only option we have to get through it is if you are prepared to battle me." Leaning her head back again to stare at the sky an overwhelming calm descended upon her. That admission of her fears had taken a huge burden off her shoulders.

"I can't fight you Misery. You're my friend. I could never hurt you." Kagome shook her head vigorously. She found the idea horrific.

"It won't really be me Kagome. Cernonnus will have long before taken over my mind and likely my body as well. He wishes to have me by his side, his queen of destruction. The only way that will happen is if he makes me into a mindless puppet. I know that he will remove the ring and when he does my powers will be unleashed. I will use everything I possess to try and destroy you Kagome. I will assault you with fire and wind. Hurt you with what I have contained for so long. " She spoke quietly.

Kagome shook her head as tears flooded down her face. She couldn't accept this. How could she fight someone she had come to care about? Cernonnus could only be described as evil itself if he would plot such a devious plan. Misery's gentle hand came up to wipe away the tears that had streaked down her face.

"I will train with you when the other's are on missions. No one must know what we are up to. Our secret will keep the information away from Cernonnus. I will remove my ring around you and you shall learn how to counter my attacks." She picked up the guns and looked thoughtfully at them. "These are your last line of defense Kagome. Shooting these four bullets into me will end my attacks."

"But you said before that using the opposite element will destroy the oni opponent." Kagome finally realized the full implication of what Misery was asking of her.

"I would rather you kill me Kagome than have Cernonnus use me against you. I cannot be allowed to open those gates. You are the only one who will be able to stop me once he has gained control of my mind."

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagome muttered thinking of the devastation he would endure if Misery was to perish.

"It is because of him that I ask you this. I can not bear the thought of hurting him." A tear rolled of her cheek.

"You love him don't you?" The miko asked quietly. She had always known that Misery harboured much love for the taiyoukai but this was the first time she believed her friend had realized the extent of her own feelings.

"I had ran for so long that I thought I was incapable of developing such a relationship. I thought I bound myself to him out of a simple need for protection. I cannot deny my feelings any longer. Please Kagome, you must make this vow with me." Pleading eyes bore into the miko.

"Is there no other option?" Kagome's mind was racing trying to formulate another line of attack against the evil that threatened.

"We must be prepared for the worst." Misery grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly.

All of her training could never have prepared her for this. Would she truly be faced with such a horrible outcome? Could she promise to kill her friend? The grip on her hands tightened as Misery allowed her tears to flow. Kagome knew in that moment that the nephilim was right. The whole world depended on her to keep the gates of the oni dimension from opening. Her life since the Shikon no Tama had been proof that sacrifices were necessary, if not simply a sad truth. The truth of her decision would not lessen the pain any but she would carry this terrible burden in order to preserve mankind.

"Misery, I will not let your sacrifice been for naught. That is my promise to you."

The pair openly sobbed at the dark contract that had been forged between them. Embracing each other tightly they sought comfort from one another as they came to grips with the future to come. Misery would die to protect them all. Kagome would kill to save the world. Fate had not been kind to them but despite its seeming unfairness, it could not be ignored.

X-X-X-X-X

Sango and Miroku rubbed their sore muscles as they waited once again on the helicopter. The battle had gone better than expected. Both were finding that they had mastered their new weapons and were comfortable in their futuristic surroundings. The three months lack of fighting had proven that they had been slightly out of practice but they had pulled through with admirable determination. They smiled to the two inu youkai who were now boarding.

"Kami we stink!" Inuyasha grumbled wiping the few remaining chunks of oni off his leather body armour.

The taiyoukai that came to sit beside him raised an eyebrow at the dirty appearance of them all. How could they have known the after effects of Misery's gun Retribution? She had only said that it had the ability to destroy multiple oni with one shot. Obviously she had failed to mention the splatter factor of the blast it produced. Inuyasha wasn't the only one covered in the sickly smelling substance. The monk and taijiya had been spared from most of the blast and were currently in much better shape than his brother and him.

The hum of the blades quickly lulled their human companions to sleep as they began the long trip home. Silence stretched between Inuyasha and his brother and he soon lost himself in his thoughts. He wondered about what greeting he would get upon his arrival back on base. Would Kagome still be infuriated with his deceit or would the time been enough to calm her raging temper? He wasn't excited about the prospect of another night on the floor. The luxuries of modern beds had not been lost on him and he enjoyed the feeling of his miko's warm body intertwined with his.

She had been right to be angry with him though. Trust was very important to Kagome. Important to him as well. He had thought to save Kagome by keeping her in the dark but it would come at a price. Had he broken the trust that had taken so long to form between them?

Shaking his head to clear out the negative thoughts that threatened to consume him he thought about what he had learned about himself today. As a full youkai he had found he acquired some interesting abilities. His sankon tesso was no more than child's play now. He had flicked his claws at an oni, imitating his brother's move, and was astonished when blasts of blue energy flew from them cutting down the oni in flash of searing heat. He smirked remembering the look of appraisal that had momentarily flashed on his brother's face. The remembrance of that elated feeling was short lived as his heart sank again as an image flashed in his mind's eye. Kagome. None of his accomplishments mattered if she was still angry with him.

Sighing heavily he leaned against the wall of the helicopter's hold. She had been so distraught when he had changed into full youkai. The only person to openly accept him as he was had been forced to witness him change into something she had feared. He knew all too well of her nightmares of him turning into a mindless beast. What horror had she experienced as his bones and tissue had changed before her very eyes? What had her thoughts been when she was watching it all unfold? He remembered then her broken expression when she saw his ears missing. Right now he would do anything to make that smile come back on her face. Anything to repair the damage he had done.

Silence in the hold was broken by an almost imperceptible murmur, "You can get the ears back you know."

"What did you say?"

The taiyoukai rolled his eyes, gave a resigned exhale then closed his eyes and with a small surge of youki his elf-like ears became two twitching triangles near the top of his head.

"What the...?!"

"We are not born with a humanoid appearance. When you found the kitsune he was little more than an infant, that is why he still had attributes of his true form. Since you are able to retain your bipedal form you must surely be able to transform your whole body... or parts of it."

Nodding his head in understanding Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated at his latest desire. He urged his youki to flow towards his head and pictured his former appearance in his mind. He soon felt his ears begin to move and distort. Finishing he looked at his brother for approval.

"Perhaps you should use a mirror next time." His brother grinned.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha scowled. Reaching up he found the source of his brothers amusement. The fury appendages where randomly placed on his head. One having only made the transition part way up his skull and the other, though high on his head, was closer to the back rather than the middle.

Sesshoumaru twitched in eyebrow trying to contain the mirth that threatened to spill from his lips. His brother looked ridiculous. Sighing in an attempt to regain his impeccable self control he offered up some sound advice.

"Practice before you try showing your miko. Right now you're liable to scare her or disgust her. We'll be at the base in a few hours. You have plenty of time to perfect it."

"Feh!" Inuyasha responded but immediately returned his ears to normal and began to try again.

Sesshoumaru watched in idle amusement as Inuyasha worked on his technique. He soon found himself lost in envisioning the beauty of his mate. Inuyasha had hit a sour note early in the morning over his comment on points. No one needed to tell him about points. He had been trying his hardest to gain his mate's respect. He was in the same boat as Inuyasha. Whatever trust he had gained he had surely lost by forcing her compliance on the missions. She had turned into a ball of fury in the morning, calling him every name in the book and inventing a few more colourful terms to voice her opinion of him.

He craved her. The nights were particularly tough. Forced to lie with her, unable to touch for fear of Cernonnus finding the opportunity to invade her mind in her throes of passion. Not knowing how it might have ended if the beast had never interrupted them the few nights before. He remembered the taste of her skin. The feeling of its satiny smoothness. Her response to his touch. He had never been so encouraged by her. Their bond was more than just a forced act of protection. He had to believe that she cared about him. Longed for him somewhere deep inside her broken soul. For her to take a chance on him had to mean something.

Obsessed. That's how he felt. No doubt lingered on his feelings for her now. She was his life. His reason for existence. He would die for her. Never had he been consumed by such intense feelings. Was this what it was like for Inuyasha? How had he coped with having Kagome with him while he battled Naraku? Sesshoumaru would risk damaging the trust he had gained just to keep her safe. He didn't want to have to worry about her as he fought against the oni. Admiration bloomed inside of him for his kin. His hanyou brother was indeed a remarkable creature. The bond he shared with the miko must be one of unprecedented proportions. He would speak with him later about the matter of taking a mate into battle. Misery and Kagome after all, could not be left behind forever.

X-X-X-X-X

The afternoon had been heart wrenching and inspiring all in the same. Misery and Kagome had began immediate work on their training, focusing on the staff and had spent until the sun dipped below the horizon in the isolated clearing. Cooling down they again took a seat under the giant palm.

"You've learned at amazing speeds!" Misery grinned watching as the miko collapsed the staff and tucked it into the rear pocket of her pants.

"Well, Midoriko did say I was born with the knowledge." Joining the red head under the tree Kagome reached for the tin of elemental bullets.

"Kagome, I will train you using blanks in the gun. I think though that I will tell you now how the elementals work. Ordinarily, using these bullets on an oni would vaporize them on the spot."

Kagome shuddered thinking of her friend being rendered into nothing more than a pile of ash. She felt her heart break all over again but courageously fought the tears that threatened. This was important and she would do her best to be an apt student.

"Because the bullets contain my own essence within them, I will react differently. You must make sure to take deadly aim Kagome. The bullets will only neutralize my power for a short while. Aim for my heart. Your only chance of survival will be for me to bleed out before I regain my abilities. You must fire them all in rapid succession." Misery's stern face left no room for disagreement.

A small light of hope flickered in Kagome's soul. These bullets would mean the demise of her friend but she now hoped that that could be avoided. She nodded her head in acknowledgment of her friend's words but her mind was lost in thought. Misery would only perish if shot in a vital location. Could she possibly bend the terms of their dark contract? Would she be able to avoid murdering her friend? Only time would tell. She prayed to the kami that their contract would not come to term. Again she reminded herself that this battle was not about themselves. They had a whole world to protect. Try as she might to save Misery she had to put the safety of mankind first. A daunting prospect. A unfair appointment. Her grim conclusion was forged and Kagome stood with stark intent moulding her features into an expressionless mask. Whatever may have remained in her of the innocent school girl she had once been, now was crushed under the responsibility she had taken on. To save lives she would have to take life. She would save her kindling flame of hope for the battle. It would do her no good to have an unrealistic idea of what could happen. For the time being she would bank on her only option of winning to be at the sacrifice of Misery.

"Hear that? The helicopter's returning." Misery spoke joining her miko.

"What do you say we welcome them with open arms." Kagome's eyes misted slightly.

"I guess I had better make the best of my time." Misery understood where the other was going with her words. Her time was limited. No use in holding grudges against the men. It was high time that she allowed herself the luxury of love. Reaching out she grasped Kagome's shoulder and drew her in for another embrace.

Finally they broke from the comfort of their embrace; their melancholy smiles the only evidence of the hurt they felt as they braved the unknown future. Silently they made their way to the landing pad carefully wading through the thick vegetation. Arriving at their destination they found the blades had stopped turning and the group was already exiting the hold of the helicopter. Miroku and Sango offered a wave in the distance as they made their way to the barracks. Misery opted to wait at the edge of the forest for her mate to come to her while Kagome walked solemnly towards the inu brothers.

Kagome stared intently at the pair now realizing the suffering they would endure in the last battle. Both would have to witness their mates battling to the death while they were helpless to do anything. Her eyes shifted from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and a knot formed in her chest. How could she possibly deal with knowing that he would be losing his mate.? Unable to stop herself she grabbed the taiyoukai and hugged him viciously.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by the sudden show of affection from his brother's miko. He turned his shocked eyes to Inuyasha silently pleading for him to pry the emotional girl off him. Unfortunately the younger youkai was far to stunned to anything but stare open jawed at them. He smelt the signs of distress on her and his eyes instantly shot to his own mate. She appeared well enough in the distance but he was anxious to seek her out.

A faint whisper floated to his ears, "Cherish her with every fiber of your being."

With her quiet words she extricated herself from his body and moved to Inuyasha, catching his stunned face in her hands. Pressing her forehead against his, she drew him into a passionate kiss, willing away her own hurt and welcoming the rush of excitement that surged through her veins. She would forgive him for anything. How could she not knowing what she knew? They had a lifetime to resolve their differences but now such arguments seemed so petty. How long did Sesshoumaru and Misery have together? Years, months, or maybe just days?

Breaking her kiss she watched as Sesshoumaru joined Misery at the edge of the landing area. A single tear rolled down her face when she watched Misery extend her hand to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru accepted it and appeared surprised when Misery pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they kissed Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards the barracks to give the couple some privacy. She hoped that tonight Misery would let her feelings free and monopolize on the opportunity presented, for their time together was limited.

"Oi wench! Why are you so emotional?" Inuyasha called out as he was drug behind her.

"I'm just glad that you came back unhurt." She lied hoping that he wouldn't pick up on her duplicity.

"Kagome, I need a shower before we head to bed. I'm covered in oni guts!" He pointed out when they reached their lodgings.

"Alright! Maybe I'll join you. I know how many hard to reach places you have." She grinned wickedly in a desperate attempt to loose herself in the moment.

"That's a deal wench!"


	32. Floating in a Sea of Disaster

**A/N: Quick thanks this week to everyone who reviewed. Thanks also to Kryptoinuyasha for another lovely piece of art. Check it out!!**

**Thank you Kokoronagomu for your time and effort with this chapter! Always appreciated. **

**Floating in a Sea of Disaster **

Inuyasha watched his miko carefully under hooded eyes. The night had gone much better than he had originally expected but something was very wrong with his mate. She was preoccupied with her thoughts. So much so that after several failed attempts to put her in the mood he gave up in favor of holding her. What was going on in that head of hers? He had caught her in a state of severe melancholy a few times during the night and the sense of unease he felt continued to grow. Sleep eluded them both as they lay there in silence for hours on end. He held her and said nothing until the tightness in his chest became too much. She was suffering. Suffering over something he knew nothing about and was trying so hard not to burden him with her pain. Strong, brave Kagome was once again trying to protect him from her own harsh reality.

"Koishii? You should talk about it." He whispered his words of encouragement into her ear.

"Kobito, I'm fine. Really." She yawned exhausted yet unable to find the recuperative sleep she required.

"That's why you can't sleep. Why you can't look me in the eye without tears forming. Do you not trust me? Have I changed so much that you can't confide in me?" He voiced his concern.

"Nothing like that Inuyasha."

Silence again. What was she hiding? Why wouldn't she confide in him? Suddenly all the self confidence he had gained in his transformation came tumbling down. Was it because he exhibited traits of a full youkai? He felt different on the outside but nothing had changed in his heart.

"I'm still the same Kagome."

Kagome was startled by the statement. What was he talking about? Of course he was the same.

"I know."

"Do you Kagome? My body has changed; my appearance. My heart has stayed the same." He sat up and pulled her with him. Quickly he repositioned so that he faced her. The limited light of the newly regenerating moon filtered around him making him just visible to the miko before him. The practice on the helicopter paid off and he kept careful vigil on her eyes as he regenerated his hanyou ears. His heart leaped at the excited wide-eyed expression that quickly transformed her sad face.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped reaching out to touch the cute appendages.

"If you prefer the ears..." He trailed off when she began to rub them lightly.

"I told you many times in the past Inuyasha that I loved you as hanyou. You really haven't changed have you?" A hint of awe laced her gentle voice as she inspected his appearance.

"I am still hanyou Kagome. My looks haven't changed that. I am son of a powerful youkai and son of a mortal human. That will never change. Sesshoumaru told me today that my youki combined with your reiki to give me a 'power boost'." Inuyasha paused trying to remember the words Sesshoumaru had used to describe the change. The words failed him and he struggled trying to make Kagome understand. "I'm still two halves united in a singular form. The parts have shifted that's all. Remember when I lost Tetsusaiga and slaughtered those bandits?"

Kagome nodded then smiled when his hand came up to brush her cheek.

"That was me as full youkai. I couldn't become that and still protect you Kagome. My youki changed my body to give me the strength to protect you. It realizes just how formidable an opponent Cernonnus is. My body has changed but not the human heart that my mother gifted to me. Your reiki became intertwined with my soul in our ritual. Your love has grounded me... forever changing me. I don't need Tetsusaiga to bind my youkai half anymore Kagome. You have freed me." Moving forward he brushed a light kiss over her forehead.

"I am always your hanyou Kagome. You have freed me three times now. First my body from its prison on Goshinboku. Secondly my human heart from the prejudice that broke my ability to trust and love. And now my youkai from the need to be binded. Because of you I am finally the man my father envisioned. Under your guidance I have conquered my own self doubt and learned the importance of my human half and the strength of my youkai. Your influence taught me that it mattered not what others thought of me but what I thought of myself. Your strength was and is my anchor. I am eternally hanyou; whether I appear it or not."

Kagome's smile brightened the darkened room. So lost in her own despair she had not stopped to think about how her mood might affect her mate. He had gone through so much in the past day and although her current thoughts had not been on his new form it was a concern she had developed. Crawling onto his lap she raised up so that she was looking down at his upturned face.

"May I try something Inuyasha?" She whispered huskily already drowning in his amber eyes. Her reiki surged and light pink orbs began appearing around her.

Lost in her radiant glow he could barely nod in agreement. The warmth of her reiki embraced him and calmed his unsettled nerves. A surge in energy exploded around them bathing them in a swirling cloud of her spiritual glow. Heat exploded in his ears when she leaned forward and kissed each fury triangle.

Seeing him in such a state had triggered a thought in Kagome. She knew she could do this. After all wasn't it her reiki intermingled with his youki that had brought about this change in the first place? Channeling her love she sought to make one change of her own and she soon felt his youki comply. Ceasing her administrations she sat back to admire her handy work.

"What was that?" Inuyasha smirked feeling drunk off her reiki.

"Are your still trying to hold the image of your ears in your mind?" She asked calmly already aware of the answer.

"Crap, I was so caught up with what you were doing. Give me a minute. I'll bring them back." His eyebrows furred as he tried to concentrate on the vision once more. He was interrupted by Kagome's laughter.

"Silly boy. Your cute ears are still on your head."

"What?!"

"Sesshoumaru told you that it was the influence of my reiki that gave your youkai its ability to change your body. I just used some of my influence again to convince it to indulge my preference. I think your youkai has a big soft spot for me. Looks like now you'll have to concentrate if you want to look like Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha swiveled his ears as if testing the truth of her words. He felt more comfortable with himself now that triangles had regained their rightful place on his head. A long time ago he had been ashamed of the markings of his heritage. Now he felt empowered by them. Kagome adored his dog ears and with them he felt he belonged solely to her.

"Inuyasha?" Her sad voice had returned.

"Koishii?"

"It wasn't your youkai looks that were troubling me." She stared out the window gathering her thoughts. "I have been given the responsibility of yet another task. Part of the burden of this new charge is that it must remain a secret. I know that I said before that I couldn't stand any secrets between us."

"Then tell me." Inuyasha stared at his mate. What had transpired when he was gone?

"Do you trust me Kobito?" An expressionless mask had taken over her face.

"Trust you?"

"You must believe me when I tell you that what I know is crucial to the survival of mankind. So important that it was be protected at all costs. Protected from being spoken aloud in the presence of any other except myself and those directly involved. I hate having to deceive you Inuyasha but I dare not expose this secret. Would you hate me for agreeing to such terms?"

"Kagome."

"Tell me Inuyasha. Do you trust me enough to make this decision on my own?"

He had never seen Kagome look like this. Hard, determined and dramatic. Whatever truth she was hiding he had to support her. Kagome would not make an idle promise to anyone. The secret she protected had to be of great importance if she felt she couldn't even tell him.

"If you are positive about this Kagome then I will trust you. If the burden becomes too great, know that I will always carry it for you."

"Thank you Kobito."

Kagome suddenly grinned devilishly and pushed Inuyasha backwards on the bed. Straddling him her eyes sparkled with merriment. Pinning him with her weight she moved suggestively over top of him while lightly rubbing his ears.

"Tell me Inuyasha, can I still get the same response from ear rubs?" She laughed heartily when he faked a leg spasm. Growling he reversed their positions and did his best to ease the pain she had been suffering.

X-X-X-X-X

Closing the distance between them Sesshoumaru's thoughts lingered on the strange behaviour of the miko. Why had she embraced him so ferociously? Misery waited for him on the edge of the landing zone and soon he was standing in front of her. Hesitant eyes greeted him and when her hand gently grasped his own he felt the familiar tingling begin. With misty eyes and trembling lips she gazed up at him as if searching for something. Tentative arms wrapped over his shoulders and she raised herself onto her toes.

"Welcome home." She whispers as she gently brushed her lips over his.

"Indeed." He raised an eyebrow causing her to blush heavily as she lowered herself back onto her heels.

Wrinkling her nose she finally noticed the remnants of the battle clinging to his clothing. Suddenly she found her heart racing. He hadn't been injured had he? Concerned eyes scanned his body and she reached out to gently touch a rip in his leather armour. The skin beneath had already healed but she could tell from the blood trimming the edges of the ragged material that the attacker had dealt a nasty blow.

"You were injured." She breathed when his hands came to rest on her waist. Her blush deepened under his intense gaze.

"It's nothing." Husky words filled the air around her.

Smiling she pulled at his hand leading him back into the growth behind her. He followed, silently lost in the smile she had graciously bestowed upon him. The smile that was so unlike any one he had ever seen before. A smile meant solely for him. The sound of the crashing surf taunted his senses, the fresh scent of sea calmed his battle hardened soul.

Misery dropped his hand as she stopped at the edge of the warm ocean. Pulling her boots and socks off she moved towards him with stealthy ease. He caught her hands when she undid the first button on his leather coat.

"Misery?" He drawled out the question barely trusting his own voice. She was a vision on the beach. The stars shining down lighting her silver eyes. The soft breeze shifted her hair around her face caressing the sensual curves of her cheeks. What was her intent?

"You smell." She smiled again prying her hands out of his own and resuming her task.

Popping the last button she opened the blood splattered jacket at his neck and slowly tugged it down his shoulders. Her hands fell on his waist and with trembling fingers she urged his shirt out of his pants. He assisted her by pulling it off over his head. Dropping it carelessly to the ground he returned the favor. A slight flick of his wrist brought her shirt from the confines of her army fatigues. Wrapping a bare arm around her waist he tenderly drug the thin material over her head. Passionate eyes appraised her partially nude body. All that separated their skin was her sports bra and their pants.

He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead but stood transfixed when she pushed him away. Beaming at him she unfastened her belt and slowly pulled down her pants. A beach goddess stood before him in all her natural glory. Leaving her underwear on, she suddenly shot passed him knocking him into the sand. A jovial laugh was heard as she raced and dived into the waiting waves.

Recovering from the shock of her playful attitude he locked her in his predatory gaze. Quickly removing his boots and leather pants he chased after her. Diving in he felt his boxers cling to his legs. Coming up for air he saw her surface just in front of him; her back turned as she wiped the hair out of her face. Dipping below the surf he sped towards her and grabbed her by the legs pulling her under. Her squeals of surprise where quickly silenced as she disappeared under the foamy water. Tugging her body flush against his he spun them around in the dark mass and then shot them both to the surface.

Her laughter was music to his ears and he watched in delight as she flung her head back and squealed in delight. When she brought her head up he stilled in the water. Rivulets of crystal trailed down her face. Her eyes were so full of life that his breath caught in his throat. In his arms he held an angel. The only woman to breathe life into his cold soul.

His eyes burned with such intensity that she lost all of her former playfulness. They stared in awe at each other as if seeing one another for the first time. Raising her hands from his shoulders she cupped his face. Bending her head slightly she caught his lips and tasted the sensual flavor of his essence. She moaned when his grip loosened enough to let her slowly slide down his body.

With her head slightly below his own Sesshoumaru crushed her against him and stole her breath with the fierceness of his response. This was what it was meant to be. She left no doubt in his mind that their mating was anything but platonic. His mate desired him, wanted and needed him. Struggling to suppress the sudden rise in youki he poured his soul into her trying to convey his feelings with actions.

She felt warm and safe in his embrace. Delicate and fragile too. This was the moment she had been craving since she had intertwined her soul with his. Overcome with emotion she broke the kiss to stare with liquid eyes at his face. Bringing a hand up she traced the colourful markings of his youkai.

"Misery? What's wrong?" His brow furrowed with concern.

The silence wrapped around them for a brief moment before she pulled on his shoulders to raise herself up. A quick kiss to the crescent moon on his forehead was followed by resting her face against his. Her soft voice broke the tension around him.

"I love you."

A feral growl ripped from his throat and he quickly ushered them out of the water. Laying Misery carefully on the sand he pinned her with his body. Tonight they would seal their fate and bind their souls completely. Tonight she would belong only to him. He to her. No one would interfere and she would close her mind from all distractions. It was to be a night of discovery and moment of love between two people.

As they joined together with the surf lapping at their ankles, Misery let the emotions she had locked deep within to explode. She smiled through the tears at the man above her. Complete. That's how she felt. He had repaired her broken soul with one look of his intense eyes.

Cradling her against his damp skin he held her as she wept.

"I love you too." His deep voice rumbled in her ear. Had Kagome known what was going to occur tonight? Is that why she whispered her words? She need not worry for he had cherished her the moment he laid eyes on her. Now she was his for all eternity. His to protect. His to love. His life and soul. His Misery.

X-X-X-X-X

Two long weeks passed. Kagome was black and blue from her intense training with the girls. Her secret training with Misery had lent to most of the sore muscles she was sporting but she hadn't stopped trying. Inuyasha hadn't liked the fact that she was appearing to have been the one on the missions and she had to force him more than a few times to leave things be. She didn't blame him for wanting to protect her but she couldn't become stronger if she was always relying on him saving her.

Today she was taking the day off, letting go of her worries and relaxing on the beach. The afternoon sun was now just above the horizon signaling the end of another day. She was busy packing her small beach bag when an eerie feeling fell over her. Standing she paused to take in her surroundings. She felt like she was being watched. Not being able to pick up on any youki or akki she shrugged it off and began her hike back to the barracks.

Arriving, the unsettling feeling in her blossomed into full dread. Something terrible was wrong. Hearing the thump of helicopter blades she decided to wait for her mate before she investigated things further. Approaching the chopper with the wings still rotating she grabbed the hanyou as he stepped out of the hold.

"How did the mission go?" She shouted over the noise of the engine.

"It didn't." Inuyasha shouted back. The pilot cut the engine and the noise began to dissipate.

"What?" This was not sounding good. Maybe this was why she had that sickening feeling.

"It was a dead end. There wasn't a single contractor in sight! They must have caught wind of our plans." He responded once they had come to a stop. The rest of the gang was quickly catching up to them.

"I hope that's it." She muttered mostly to herself.

Inuyasha carefully watched Kagome. It was obvious to him that she was on edge and now her lightly whispered words only added to his impending sense of unease.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He grasped her elbow and forced her to look at him.

"I'm not sure. I was leaving the beach and I felt as if someone was watching me. Then the closer I got to the base the worse the feeling became." She explained, the worry clearly etched on her face.

"Someone was watching you!" Growling he envisioned a peeping tom in the bushes eyeballing his beautiful and barely clad woman.

"I'm not sure. It just felt that way. I didn't sense any youki or akki."

"Kagome-sama, are you sure?" Miroku had joined the couple along with Sango and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm certain. I'm very good at sensing auras. I would have known if there was something present."

"Kagome!" A distant voice shouted at them. Turning they all watched as a wide eyed kitsune race frantically towards them.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" Kagome pushed away from her protective mate to meet her surrogate child half way.

"Kagome! I just found out some terrible news."

"What is it?" She rubbed his arm to comfort him.

"Well runt? Spit it out." Inuyasha growled quickly catching up to Kagome.

"The jewel. The jewel is missing." He whispered, his face as white as a ghost.

"What do you mean? Did someone move it?" Kagome stuttered trying to process the information.

"You all need to follow me." The kitsune recovered and led the anxious processional into the depths of the secure control room.

X-X-X-X-X

Shippo was sitting at one of the computer stations; his fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard. The others were gathered around him watching the screens he was bringing up.

"I noticed about half an hour ago that our chamber with the jewel hadn't updated its security report. The jewel was still visible on the screen so I decided to do a manual check. When I got there the jewel was gone and someone had done some serious messing around with the room's security programming." Shippo nodded at Kouga who quickly switched on the large screen above the conference table.

"Watch the screen on the top right." Shippo indicated and the large screen was suddenly divided into six chambers. Camera images flickered and all eyes riveted on the indicated spot.

A small framed man approached the secure area of the jewel. Carefully he tinkered with the security panel for a few minutes while constantly pausing to check his surroundings. Finally the door to the chamber slid open. Eyes shifted to the camera that was focused on the jewel. Nothing changed.

"He froze the camera!" Kagome exclaimed.

The retreating form of the man could again be seen on the screen in the top right corner.

"This can't be happening!" She cried out as her knees buckled underneath her. Inuyasha was quick to catch her and held her carefully around the waist.

"It gets worse. The jewel went missing early this morning. The last sighting of the culprit is on one of the island border cameras. He left by small boat slipping through the barrier at around 6:30am." Shippo began, perspiration dripping down his forehead as he eyed his alpha. "The same camera captures this at two this afternoon."

All eyes widened as they witnessed a zombie version of Misery stumbling along the beach and disappearing into the water. A light glowed from outside the barrier appeared and swooped to the water's edge as soon as the girl was through. Kagome let out a sob before collapsing and Sesshoumaru's roar of rage shook the building.

The final battle had begun.


	33. Fallen

**A/N: Just got back from beautiful Kaua'i. Sorry for making you all wait for the next installment! **

**Thanks to Kokoronagomu for the wonderful work on this chapter!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who left me such great reviews. WKB, animelover23, angel-up-above-heaven, Kryptoinuyasha, InuGoddess715, psyco-chick32, Michelle Weasley Fenton, SistersGrimm, LadyCash, catbaker, black and bloody rose, InuyashaXKagome1994, Sienna-Shirou, Inukeo, Patty 530, la623, and Chanda! Your reviews mean the world to mean!**

**Fallen**

The cool night air caressed her skin as she made her way to the cliff's edge. The morning sun had yet to break through the darkness. The lack of light didn't matter. She had grown accustomed to this trail in the past few weeks, seeking refuge at the edge of the sea. The burden she carried had taken a toll on her nights. Unable to sleep she often made her way to this slope to watch the sunrise and gather her thoughts. Inuyasha was still in the control room with the others formulating a plan so it was here she would wait for him.

Kagome came to her favorite spot and sat on the short cliff listening to the calming sound of the tides breaching the sandy beach. After the evening she had experienced she didn't know why she had attempted to sleep at all. None of her preparation could have ever truly readied her for the coming of this day. Never had she been filled with such dread. Her stomach still turned when she visualized her friend being dragged away from them by an unseen enemy. Some small innocence inside her had held onto the hope that this was nothing more than a horrible nightmare. Morning would come and chase away the demons that haunted her. The first hint of dawn shimmered over the water's edge and she sighed in realization that a new day was beginning and the nightmare continued.

It was likely that today she would face off against a woman she had come to think of as a friend. A sister. Studying the glowing expanse of colour on the horizon she dove deeper into herself. Trying frantically to find the answer to her questions. What did the future hold? Pressing calloused fingers against her temple she rubbed at the tension headache developing. There was no answer. She knew that. Studying her battle hardened hands her jaw set in grim determination. Finally she saw herself for what she really was. A weapon born into this world. A genetic creation of the kami to alter the course of the fates. The Shikon no Tama had been placed in her body as if a key to her ignition. She had been allowed a scant fifteen years to operate as a normal human. Her miko codes had birthed the same day the jewel had been torn from her body. She had ignored the signs then. Not wanting to give herself to the reiki that pulsed inside her. Confusion had given way to ignorance and she had been happy to try and forget the voices that hummed inside each time she had used her power. Childish! She had been so childish to think she could ignore her own fate. So much suffering could have been avoided if she had embraced her power so much sooner. Naraku would not have been allowed to wreak so much havoc on the feudal era. Perhaps Momma and Souta would have still been alive. Misery still in the welcoming home of her friends.

Training this past month had shown the true extent to the destruction she was capable off. The weapon she was. The others had garnered her a miko of light. A woman of compassion. Would she remain that when this was done? Could she remain a miko of light when her hands were stained red with the blood of her friend? To kill what was not evil, was to become evil. She had only used her powers in the most dire of situations before. Preferring to use them to create diversions or to just wound.

The knot in her temple tightened. Wounding Misery would not be an option. After fighting against her she knew that the girl would not go down easily. She would fight until the last breath left her body. A lump formed in her throat as she remembered the first time they drew blood on each other. Kagome had tried to block the nephilim's attack and had braced against the blade storm. The tiny blades flew past her giving her little time to erect a barrier. Thin rivulets of blood had began trickling down her face and arms when the last of the blades had flown past. Instinct had taken over and she had quickly countered. Pulling her staff from her belt she had hit the button transforming it to its full size. Diving to avoid another onslaught, she brought the staff in front of her and in a loud shout commanded her reiki into the end. A pink orb had propelled forth connecting with a sickening blast to Misery's midsection. Kagome had collapsed in horror as Misery's silver eyes had locked with hers, blood trickling from her mouth. The orb had passed clean through her body leaving a gapping hole in the girl's side.

Despite her pain Misery had thought only to comfort the young miko. Holding an arm protectively over her wound she crouched beside Kagome whispering words of comfort.

"_Kagome. It's alright. I'm healing already. You reacted perfectly."_ She had encouraged.

"_I can't do this!_" The miko had wailed grasping the other's shoulder. "_I can't kill you_!"

A faint smile graced the lips of the injured woman. "_You can and you will Kagome. I do not envy your position but you are the only one who can complete the task. You will fight me Kagome and you will win. You have promised me this._"

"_I promised I know. I hurt everywhere though Miss. My heart feels like a little more of it is hollowed out with each passing day. I'm cracking under this pressure." _Her whimper was barely audible.

"_I know sweetie. You have to stay strong. You're a soldier now. You can't think like a civilian. We have to toughen up your emotions. You can't see me as your friend when we fight Kagome. Train yourself to see me as an enemy. Let your instincts guide you."_ With those final words she tilted the miko's face up with strong fingers. "_There can only be one outcome Kagome. I must be stopped. You know that as well as I. Courage. Strength. Determination. Three words you must focus on all the time. You have these attributes Kagome. You were born for this life. Stay true to yourself. Trust in your own abilities. Take strength from those who offer it. Remember that Inuyasha is your anchor. Keep him close and you will prevail. I have trust in you Kagome. I believe in you..."_

"_How can you say that knowing that I will end your life." _

Misery pressed her fingers to her lips and shook her head. Smiling she stood and pulled Kagome to her feet. "_No more talk of such matters. I am healing well. Let's call it a day. We'll practice as usual tomorrow."_

Kagome kicked her legs out from under her and stretched then leaning back on her arms she stared up at the dawning sky. That day seemed so long ago now. Years almost. She found it difficult to believe that it had only been a week ago. A thin cloud drifted above and she watched it casually. How could Misery have taken it all in stride? She talked of strength and courage. Determination. Yet she had so easily accepted her own fate. Death. Kagome felt the anger begin to rise. Frustrated she struggled to upright herself and in a wild temper she grabbed a nearby rock and threw it out to sea. Cursing loudly at her friend in the process. Crossing her arms she pouted. Losing her temper hadn't accomplished anything and now she felt childish for the outburst. But dammit all to hell. Misery was just plain stupid. She should be taking her own lectures to heart. Not giving up and just letting Cernonnus take control of her like that.

"You're not cursing at me are you?" A voice smirked behind her.

Startled she turned, another rock in her hand ready to attack if need be. Laughing amber eyes met hers and she relaxed instantly.

"Inuyasha, you scared me."

"What are you up to Kagome? Shouldn't you be sleeping." He watched carefully as she turned and silently tossed the rock into the surf.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She countered his question.

He joined her and sat in silence observing the sunrise. Returning to the barracks he knew that she wouldn't be there. Kagome had been slipping out before dawn for the last few weeks. Sleep avoided her more and more and the strain of being the protector was beginning to be too much for her. He spent countless hours worrying about it. Unable to spend the time he longed to because of the endless missions he and the others had been involved in. Her eyes were what startled him the most. Unusual blue eyes that had become hauntingly violet and bordering burgundy. Eyes that literally projected the anguish and inner turmoil that his miko endured. Each day he saw a little more of her die. The life flitting out of her eyes like leaves from the autumn trees. He was her guardian and yet he held no power to lift the burden from her delicate shoulders.

"I think it's time you reveal your secret Kagome." He finally broke the silence between them.

"I agree. I was waiting for you to finish. I don't even know where to begin." Her voice was eerily calm as if she had come to some strange peace.

Inuyasha sat listening carefully as she began at the beginning, the day she first trained with Midoriko. He sat in stunned silence as she explained the awakening of her reiki from day to day through the training. He smelt the heaviness of her scent as she continued on with her tale lost in the her own anguish. His heart stopped when she revealed the details of the dark contract she had forged with Misery. When she finished she was still staring blankly at the rolling surf. He thought carefully about what she had told him. Analyzing the details and coming to an understanding. She had known all this time. Shouldering a burden of unprecedented proportions. Strong Kagome. Caring Kagome. He drew a ragged breath and pulled his hand down his face. What could he say to comfort her? Was there any way to prevent the girls from fighting? What of his brother? Should Kagome kill Misery would he be forced to protect his mate from the wrath of his brother?

"What are the plans?" Kagome asked casually pulling the inu from his thoughts.

"Shippo seems to think that he knows where the gates may be. Did he tell you about when he was injured by oni in the Carpathian mountains?"

"No but Misery told Sango and I the tale."

"I guess he remembers some ruins along the trail they took that summer. We fly in an hour."

Kagome nodded still lost in the rhythmic motion of the water. Her face was expressionless as she began preparing herself for the battle. Misery wanted a soldier and she would be damned if she let her friend down. Steeling her face in a somber expression she stood.

"Are you ready for this Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at her, not at all liking the sudden change in her aura.

"This day has been fated. I will honour my promise Inuyasha."

"Kagome," He began as he stood. Grasping her shoulders he pulled her around to face him. "I will be by your side through all of this. That is where I belong. I am yours. My life is yours alone. Do not leave me."

Kagome's eyes had flooded to that peculiar burgundy and her reiki crackled around her. "Misery told me you are my anchor. I have become a weapon Inuyasha. Are you capable of loving a weapon?"

He frowned at her suddenly distant expression and without fear embraced the crackling girl. "You are only Kagome to me. The woman that freed me from my prison. The one who taught me of trust, love and compassion. No I cannot love a weapon. I can only love you. You may be a trained fighter now Kagome, but you are no weapon. You are full of light and compassion."

The girl in his arms slumped suddenly before tightly clutching at his shirt. He held her tight waiting for the storm of her emotions to pass. Moments later she pushed back enough to look up at his face.

"I don't know what will happen Inuyasha. I'm frightened."

"That's natural koishii. I will be by your side. We will do this together. Promise me aisai that you will not leave me. That you will stand at my side for years to come." He voiced his concern huskily not wanting the extent of his worries to be betrayed by his voice.

Her eyes shimmered with the dampness of tears but not one fell from her eyes. She nodded her head frantically. "I promise Inuyasha."

He growled hungrily as he pulled her shivering body higher so that his lips could taste the sweetness of her.

"I'll never leave your side. You're mine Kagome and nothing will take you from me." He breathed against her lips before placing another bruising kiss to her swollen mouth.

Pulling away finally he stared down at her. Heaven help Cernonnus if he laid one hand on her. Kami help anyone that messed with his mate. He growled in frustration as his youki surged in a possessive urge to protect his own. A soft finger rose to lightly trace his markings.

"I love you so much." She whispered and stretched to place a feathery kiss on his face.

Lifting her in his arms he cuddled her while they began the slow walk back to the base. He needed the intimate contact badly. She was more than willing to find comfort in his arms. The battle would come soon enough.

X-X-X-X-X

"Ten minutes to arrival!" The pilot announced over their headsets.

The small fighter helicopter had been flying for hours and the team was more than anxious to be on the ground. Miroku and Sango had watched in frightened fascination when Kagome had decided to inform Sesshoumaru on the secret training sessions Misery and she had been involved in. Sango and the monk had stared in utter disbelief when Kagome had begun discussing the contract the pair had agreed on. The tension had become almost unbearable between the brothers when she had told them all it was a death contract. Sesshoumaru had obviously been fighting the primal urge to protect his mate and Inuyasha had actually placed Tetsusaiga between the taiyoukai and the miko. Kagome had waited for his wrath expectantly, never once breaking eye contact between herself and the conflicted youkai.

Sesshoumaru's commanding nature had eventually won over the battle within and he accepted the miko's words, actually going so far as thanking her for her honesty. Kagome had nodded in response but her eyes spoke volumes. One look and the taiyoukai could see the anguish. This was not a duty she took lightly and it was one she planned on fulfilling.

Silently they approached their final destination. Shippo pointed out the left window at the ruins of the ancient city. The walls emerged from the mountains, erecting a barrier between the two ranges in the valley below. High cliffs dropped into a narrow ravine, green grass extending to the edges of a crystal clear lake. They were all quick to analyze their surroundings. Mentally mapping the area for battle reference. The towering walls of the mountains made escape almost impossible. The battle would have to be ended there for only one team could emerge from the valley victorious. Kagome's eyes fell to the broken remains of a once great castle as the pilot maneuvered the helicopter around. Her eyes fell to two figures standing on the highest peak of the remains. She couldn't make out faces but she knew who they were.

"They're waiting for us." She mouthed.

Everyone's eyes riveted to the right side of the aircraft eager to get a look at their opponents. All catching a quick glance before the pilot lowered the helicopter on a ridge above the valley. Sango and Miroku were the first to exit, Kirara following her mistress and instantly transforming into her battle size. Shippo helped them begin unloading the weapons while Inuyasha assisted Kagome out. Sesshoumaru almost had to be restrained from jumping from the cliff in an attempt to reach his mate.

"Patience Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha warned still holding his brother until he was sure the elder youkai was safely back to the right frame of mind.

"I commend you on your ability to fight with your mate brother. I am finding the transition rather difficult." Sesshoumaru quietly spoke to the hanyou.

"Feh. I've had years to practice. You going to be okay from here on in? I have Kagome to worry about. I can't keep an eye on you too."

Sesshoumaru forced his youki to calm and mentally prepared himself for the battle to come. It had been so long since he had felt this rage. Not since the time of the feudal era. The power seemed a little foreign to him and he was ashamed that he was so out of practice. As he willed the chilling battle sense to take over he slowly began to re-associate himself with the heartless being he had once been. The cool and collected man of his past soon began to reappear. It was like something that had been missing had been found and put back in place. Pulling Bakusaiga, he made a few practice swings and was delighted at the fluid movement he produced. Perhaps he was not as out of practice as originally thought. The emotionless face came naturally then and his hard eyes bore into his brother's.

Inuyasha nodded in approval recognizing the now impressive statue of his brother. Not that that modern version was not, but the Sesshoumaru standing before him now was every bit the taiyoukai he had left in the feudal era. Sesshoumaru may have lost his edge as he assimilated into the modern world. But Cernonnus had brought back the youkai to his former glory by taking his mate.

"You two idiots going to stand there and mark your territory or what?" Shippo growled agitatedly. "Misery's down there and we're already heading down!"

Inuyasha turned to see that indeed the others had begun their descend down the treacherous side of the mountain. Kagome was leading the party, making her way carefully down the goat trail. Cursing he jogged after them anxious to reach his own mate.

X-X-X-X-X

"That's them all right. Bastard." Shippo cursed lowering the binoculars from the foliage. They had made good time down the hillside, the mid-day sun creating shadows to hide behind in the recesses of the trees and shrubs that dotted the hills of the valley. True, Cernonnus knew they were coming, but he didn't need to know their exact position.

"I can sense the jewel. Can you see where he's hiding it?" Kagome asked and patiently waited while the kitsune again inspected the castle boundaries.

"Dammit!" Shippo cursed again. "He's wearing it around his neck. This isn't good."

Kagome scowled before snatching the binoculars and pushing the unsuspecting kitsune over. Raising the instrument to her eyes she focused in on the enemy. He was seated in a ornately carved throne smugly awaiting for their arrival. The jewel hung around his neck, sparkling in the sunlight. Adjusting the field glasses slightly she focused in on her friend. Her breath caught with what her eyes beheld.

Dressed in Celtic influenced robes the nephilim had been transformed into an ancient princess. The gown was tight fitting around the bodice but fell in sectional layers around her hips giving the illusion of a full gown but providing it's wearer full mobility for fighting. One bare leg was rested on the seat of the oni's throne showing off a high fawn coloured boot. The hilt of one of her swords was neatly tucked into the top. The sleeveless number also showed that her arms had been decorated with metal arm bands and silver bangles. As she watched Misery stood and began pacing. The opalescent skirt swaying in rhythm to her strides, randomly exposing her legs as she stretched. Cernonnus watched her with hooded eyes, no doubt reveling in his own greatness regarding the pagan princess he had created. Suddenly Misery swung around. Her loose hair flying in the wind. Kagome felt a cold rush go through her when lifeless silver eyes locked on her own.

Dropping the binoculars she paled visibly. Inuyasha growled in concern but she held up a hand to stop him.

"She knows where we are. We may has well just march out there and get this over with." She braved a smile for the rest of her comrades, but inside the knot of despair was gnawing at her. This was all coming to a head far too fast for her liking. Standing she made her way out of their hiding space, a cursing inuyoukai at her heels. Sango and Miroku took to the air on Kirara preparing to make themselves useful. Sesshoumaru was the last to emerge from the shadows and eerie expression promising certain death etched on his face.

Bravely following the edge of the sparkling lake Kagome made her way to face the impending conflict. She watched as the a shadow of the nekomata floated beside her reassuring her that they were watching from above. Inuyasha soon was striding beside her, one hand resting on the hilt of Tetsusaiga the other on the hilt of his gun. She heard the menacing growls of the two youkai that followed at her heels.

"Welcome!" The merry laughter that followed echoed through the narrow expanse of the valley.

The oni sat comfortably in his throne making no attempt to get up. Cockily he fingered the jewel and patted his lap. Misery, under his mind control smiled sweetly before settling on his lap. A surge of youki vibrated through the area but when Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru his face was fixed in an expressionless mask. He looked just as smug as the oni, though she saw murder reflecting in his golden eyes.

"I hope your trip wasn't too strenuous?" Cernonnus smiled again as he softly ran his fingers through the nephilim's hair.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha growled pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Kagome instinctively placed a restraining hand on her mate's arm, forcing him to stand down.

"Haven't figured out how to use the jewel yet have you Cernonnus?" Kagome taunted trying to buy herself a little time.

"Don't need too. You my dear are going to show me how." He smiled sickeningly at her.

"How do you figure that?" She asked back sweetly.

"I think that Misery will persuade you quite nicely." He snapped his fingers and the nephilim's eyes flooded black. She stood obediently beside him as if awaiting his orders.

"You mean kill me. It's hard to get a dead miko to talk Cernonnus." She spat back.

"Quite right my dear. Perhaps other means are necessary." He began laughing when the old walls were suddenly flooded with an army of oni contractors.

"Shit!" Shippo cursed turning around to see another legion closing in behind them. "We're surrounded."

"This isn't looking good." Miroku exclaimed as he hastily switched off the safety of his gun. He was very thankful for the leather armour Misery had developed. The suits where embroidered with incantations that deflected most of the oni attacks. A fact that he was sure had remained hidden from the oni Lord. Misery had obviously been planning for this battle for a long time and had went out of her way to give them the advantage over their enemies.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Bakusaiga preferring the sword to the modern weapons that he was carrying. Inuyasha instinctively placed his body between Kagome and the evil above them. She was quick to pull her crossbow and load a clip of silver arrows. The pack tightened placing their backs to each other so that they could face the upcoming attacks of the surrounding contractors. Kagome watched in dismal horror as Cernonnus raised his arm in a signal to attack. The roars of the oni filled the valley as the first lines surged forward. She felt as if she had been transported once again back in time. The oni that approached were not clad in modern clothing, rather they were armoured and dressed in medieval attire, swinging swords and mallets. Cernonnus was indeed planning to remake the world and it seemed he was stuck in a time warp, preferring his gruesome lifestyle of days long past.

Within moments the group was besieged in waves of attackers. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha quickly dispersed the first onslaught with the powerful strokes of Tetsusaiga and Bakusaiga. Miroku and Sango provided sniper services from their precarious perch on Kirara. Shippo was holding his own against the contractors at the rear. Kagome's arrows shimmered pink as they engulfed the contractors.

Somehow in the heat of the battle Kagome became separated from the others and it was then that Cernonnus nodded his head and his pagan princess turned her lethal intent on the miko.

Inuyasha watched in horror as Misery unsheathed her short swords from her boots and took deadly aim at Kagome. He tried to focus on his mate but the continuous aggression limited his abilities. He watched the pair as they ducked and dived each other's blows. Kagome had dropped her crossbow in favor of the staff she now carried. Sesshoumaru was soon beside him helping dispatch the contractors. The numbers of the enemy were dwindling rapidly and the brother's grinned in triumph knowing that they would soon be able to stop the fighting between their mates.

When the last contractor fell Inuyasha felt a sudden pain in his chest. It was if he was being drained of his strength. Turning to look at his teammates he was surprised to see that Shippo and Kirara had fallen to the ground and were unmoving. Miroku and Sango lay not far away in a similar predicament. Facing Sesshoumaru he could see the perspiration beading on his brow. Though his face remained expressionless, he could tell that the elder youkai was experiencing the same pain.

Another menacing laugh ripped through the air. Cernonnus finally stood from his throne and snarled down at them.

"Feeling weak are we? I congratulate you on being stronger than your friends. They were all too easily paralyzed by my abilities. Don't worry though. I'll be able to break you just like them. You may has well sit back and enjoy the show. They are lovely to watch aren't they." He pointed out the two girls who were still battling ferociously.

"You bastard! What have you done to us!" Inuyasha bellowed outraged at his sudden weakness.

"I may have lied just a teeny weeny bit. You see my fine friends, that little bit of time I spent wondering around in our lovely miko's mind, well let's just say it proved to be most educational."

"You asshole! Don't think that you have gotten away with this." Inuyasha growled again struggling to stay upright. He slowly sunk down onto one knee feeling as though gravity was forcibly pulling him down to the ground. Sesshoumaru soon followed suit and they found themselves braced against one another trying desperately to control the affect of Cernonnus' powers.

"Explain yourself!" Sesshoumaru demand.

"My darling queen brought back with her a gift for me. Her blood was in contact with all of you for a long time. Combined with some personal items I had her smuggle on her early departure yesterday and this marvelous jewel I have formed a bond with you. The bond is held in place by your lovely friend. Does it hurt to know that your own mate deceived you?"

"Never!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ah yes. I've tormented her for so long. But she belongs to me! She knew that she would ultimately be mine yet she stayed with you. Stayed knowing that through her you would all die. Granted she was under my control when she lifted your belongings but she knew that she would be forced to do so. Betrayal can take all forms. Innocent hers may seem it is still deceit!

"I will have your head for this!" The taiyoukai snarled.

"Oh really! As long as Misery lives I hold this power over you. I'm afraid you are under my control for all eternity. Look, your miko tires already. Why don't you both be quiet now and watch." Eyes gleamed with sinister intent as he strengthened the spell and sent the brothers to their knees.

Helplessly the pack watched as the two girls assaulted one another. Both were bloodied at this point and it was obvious that Kagome was indeed tiring more rapidly than the nephilim.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome deflected another fire ball that Misery blasted at her. Things were getting bad. Her body was tiring rapidly and it was taking every once of her strength to just dodge the blows. She had scaled up the nearby cliff edge in an attempt to put some distance between them. Misery had responded by climbing the wall beside her. Now Misery was perched on an overhead ledge and sending elemental bursts down at her. Her barrier was quickly weakening and she had to think of something fast. Dropping her barrier she forced her reiki into the end of the staff and send a powerful pink orb crashing into the ledge. The result was a thundering crack and the ledge beneath Misery's feet quickly gave way pitching the red head into a downward fall.

Kagome screamed out her friend's name only to have it catch in her throat. Before her very eyes feathered appendages began to rip from the girls back. Two silver wings fanned out and soon suspended the girl in mid air. One powerful stroke sent Misery back up towards the cliffs. She was just like Cernonnus. Kagome remembered Inuyasha explain how Cernonnus had miraculously grew wings when he had first encountered him. Was this a true fallen angel? Misery had never mentioned this before. How could she have kept this from her? She watched as the winged girl flew higher and higher until the deathly bleak eyes locked on her. Sudden ache filled her heart when she realized the moment for what it was. Kill or be killed. Misery was powering up to deal a fatal blow, her hands glowing as fire flickered between her finger tips. Sobbing Kagome collapsed the staff and quickly pulled her gun from a holster under her leather jacket.

Misery's battle cry resounded through the air as she aimed her two blades at the miko. Kagome's hands shook as she took aim. Squeezing her eyes shut her mind was bombarded with images of days before. The first time she met Misery, the trip to the beach, the endless days in the research labs, the night at the club and finally the last two emotional weeks they had endured. Sesshoumaru's anguished face flashed once before she opened her eyes and pulled the trigger rapidly.

Four cracking bangs bounced off the walls in the valley. The pack watched in panicked disbelief as Misery's body took the blunt force of the blows. Her face skewed in shock as her eyes flooded back to their normal silver colour. Feathers were lost to the wind as her body suddenly plummeted to the icy lake below.


	34. Tainted Black

**A/N: I couldn't upload the pictures today, but please go to Kryptoinuyasha's Deviant Art profile. (kryptoinuyasha.) She has done two more marvelous pieces of art. The first depicts Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru poking fun at each other in the helicopter and the second is a stunning portrait of Misery in her Celtic warrior clothing! Beautifully done! I am honoured to have such wonderful talent being put towards my story! Thanks Kryptoinu! I will try and get them up in a day or so. Check back on Mediaminer for them!**

**Special thanks to Kokoronagomu, who despite her fatigue took the time to edit my work! Thanks Sweetie!**

**Another round of wonderful reviews from all my wonderful readers. Caitypeach22, wbk, CatLover260, angel-up-above-heaven, InuGodess715, KryptoInuyasha, psyco chick32, catbaker, bluemoon4526, Michelle Weasley Fenton, SistersGrimm, LadyCash, la623, Chanda, kmoaton and Patty530 you guys rock!**

**Also thanks to InuGrrrl from Eternal Destiny for helping me with some HMTL formatting issues that were recurring on that site!**

**Tainted Black**

"_I finally find myself somewhere I always knew I'd be. It's the end of the line Kags. I'm beyond tired. I close my eyes and I see the green hills of the glen I played in as a child. So peaceful. Mother's there. Laughing as I screw up my face at one of the young boys trying to play the bagpipes."_ _She paused staring up at the star filled sky_. "_The voices in the wind. They're all the way from home; I can hear them calling me."_

Kagome heard her voice echoing in her ears as she watched as Misery's wings were lost to the wind in her rapid descent to the earth. Her hands shook terribly and in horror she tossed the weapon aside. Why at a time like this was she remembering their last night alone?

"_I miss her. You would have liked my mother Kagome. So energetic and lively. Only the tiniest hint of sorrow in her eyes. You would have never known she was so sad_."

In shock, she watched the still plane of water come alive in a dance of waves and foam as Misery's body impacted. Ripples filled the lake as if welcoming its newest guest. What had she done? Her heart constricted in almost unbearable pain as realization dawned. The contract was complete. She had murdered her own friend.

"_I know I'll go back there. That's why I'm not afraid. I miss the quiet valley and the life I lived then. I miss walking barefoot and riding on one of our sturdy war horses. I miss the old man that taught me swordsmanship. I was not meant for this world of nano machines and weapons of mass destruction. That's the problem with being almost immortal. You outlive your comfort zone. I will not miss this world." _

The small rocks loosened by her feet bounced off the steep ledge below. She had to get down. She had to try and save her. Her hands had been too shaky to have fired any accurate shots. Right? She could only hope that she had missed slightly. Turning to face the rock wall, she began to quickly make her way down from her high perch. Gaining ground she took another look at the now calming surface of the water. Her heart began racing at the sight of the suspended blood that was beginning to rise to the top. No longer could she distinguish Misery in the water's depths.

"_Kagome? Will you give Sesshoumaru a message for me when I'm gone? Tell him I spent all my life waiting for that second chance. He awakened me and set my soul on fire. Tell him... that to him I will always belong_."

The lake was just below her as she settled on a small ledge. Cursing she turned and dived into the icy waters.

"Misery you idiot! You can tell him yourself." She thought as she began to push through the waters towards the dark form below her.

The water was much colder than she thought. Her lungs were soon on fire and screaming for air as she propelled herself further into the water. She was almost there. The faint hand of her friend could be seen but soon Misery would be beyond where the light of day penetrated the water's depths. Forcing another burst of strength Kagome moved forward grasping the wrist of her fallen angel. Struggling she pulled Misery up; wrapping an arm firmly around the other girl's waist, Kagome switched directions and began swimming back towards the light. It was proving to be too much stain on her already weakened body. She had spent too much time under and the precious air she needed was still far above their heads.

Kicking her legs she tried to break the surface but the cold compressing weight around her was too much. The light was rapidly fading and she felt so tired. Closing her eyes she finally succumbed to the darkness. A few large bubbles escaped from her slack lips, rushing to be reunited with the air above.

X-X-X-X-X

Cernonnus could not believe what he saw. His Queen. His beautiful creation had fallen to the four shots from the miko. This couldn't be happening. He needed her. Misery had to open the gates. She was to be his lover and co-ruler as he led destruction upon the world with the legions from her grandfather's realm. He had been preparing for years for this day and it was being destroyed before his very eyes. He couldn't comprehend it. The miko was no match for Misery. He had conditioned her for this moment since he had first built the mental connection. She was his dammit! No one would take her.

In a moment of rage he called for his wings intending to cross the lake and destroy the miko on the cliff's edge himself. She would pay for her indiscretions against his plans. Stretching the white wings his eyes narrowed on the girl who was currently scrambling down towards the lake. His eyes flickered once over the bloody cloud that floated in the lake below her. His queen was gone and it was her fault. Another menacing thought crossed his mind. What is a king without a queen? The girl was not unsightly. Yes this was much better. He would capture her and everyday for eternity she would pay for taking his beloved Misery away.

Pulling his sword he lifted off the ground and prepared to seize the girl. Pushing forward he was suddenly aware of a powerful youki; bringing his sword up just in time to block a fierce blow from an enraged inuyoukai.

Sesshoumaru knew the moment the weight lifted from his body. She had passed. He had been forced to watch, paralyzed by the oni's control, as his brother's sobbing miko had pulled the trigger sending four bullets slamming into the chest of his mate. She had plummeted to the earth in sickening silence and was now encased in a tomb of ice water. The immobility had left his body and he had let his youki take full control. He was not surprised when the beast within did not turn its claws on the miko, rather preferring to engage the oni who was flapping its wings. Kagome had been honest with him and he realized who the real culprit was. When Cernonnus made a move towards the cliffs Sesshoumaru attacked. His eyes long ago had flooded red and his fangs lengthened giving him a terrifying look.

X-X-X-X-X

Weightless. She felt so strange as she fell. The icy cold depths of the lake soon surrounded her. Tinted clouds of red floated like lost jellyfish. It was over. The blood in the water symbolized her freedom. The light of the high sun sent a piercing tunnel into the depths after her.

"Sesshoumaru?" She mouthed; no sound escaping from her lips. An image of his face floated in the light as the darkness threatened. Reaching an arm in front of her she tried to touch his face in the light. She couldn't feel the cold anymore. His face became blurred with the refraction of light as she sunk deeper into the water. Remaining feathers from her now vanished wings trailed above her, following her into the watery grave. It didn't matter though. Cernonnus could never use her again. Kagome and the others were safe. And Sesshoumaru. He would live. Closing her tired eyes she let herself go. Welcoming the darkness that swarmed around her.

"_When you hear the wind Kagome. See the sunset. You'll know I'm with you; guiding you. I will forever be beside you. Sister."_

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha watched as his brother bordered on transformation battling the winged oni. Sesshoumaru could handle him. He needed to get to Kagome. She was likely in shock over her actions and he needed to get her grounded before something bad happened. Turning back to Kagome he watched as she reached the lower levels of the cliff and turning, dived into the lake, no doubt in a futile attempt to save the fallen angel.

Kagome had remained so distant since the night she had revealed that she was harbouring a dark secret. Why had she thought to shoulder the burden alone? He was bothered by the thought that perhaps she did not trust him or was withdrawing from the relationship they had finally forged. Their once warm bed had turned cold as she shied away from his affection at night. The constant missions had driven a wedge between them and he now feared that this separation would prove lethal.

Remembering the morning he spent with his heart aching at how pitiful she had looked. Alone and scared she had embraced the darkness to find solace from her raging emotions. The wind had caressed her skin sending thin tendrils of hair dancing in the breeze. Distant eyes had watched the sun emerge above the surf. What had she been thinking? Why had her aura flickered so?

Now that his unseen shackles had been removed he put on an impressive burst of speed to reach the lake's edge. Kagome had disappeared beneath the surface a short time before and he was beginning to worry that her breath would fail her before she reached air again. In a few more strides he would be at the edge. A few more steps and he would have his precious miko in his arms where she belonged.

Scanning the water he did not hesitate to dive into the icy waters when he could not sense any movement. A few powerful strokes and he soon saw two still forms suspended below him. Hurrying he made his way to Kagome. Looping his arm around her waist he tucked her safely beside him. Reaching out with his other her wrapped his hand around the slim wrist of his sister-in-law and pushed his way to the surface.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku met him at the shore and assisted in pulling the two girls to the water's edge. Shippo and Sango immediately pulled Misery onto the rocky beach using the taijiya's lap to cushion her head. Miroku aided Inuyasha with Kagome and after kneeling beside the pair checked to find a pulse on the young miko's neck. A wide smile graced his face when the pulse faintly pushed against the skin of his fingers. Her heart still beat but the monk frowned upon realizing that she had yet to take a breath.

"Inuyasha, breathe for her!" He ordered desperately.

Understanding the urgency of his words Inuyasha dipped beside Kagome and pressed his lips to hers. Tilting her chin and pinching her nose closed, he forced air into her lungs. Breath after breath he gave to her; willing her with his very soul to reciprocate the motion.

"Breathe Kagome." He whispered between breaths.

A faint stirring of her lips was his first indication of her response to his administrations. Seconds later her chest wheezed as she began gulping greedily for oxygen.

"Easy Kagome. Calm down koishii. I'm here." He purred; a deep rumble vibrating from his chest in an attempt to sooth his mate. Gathering her once again in his arms he held her tight and turned his attention to the others.

Sango was frantically watching Miroku as he searched for a pulse on the fallen angel. Sorrow filled her eyes when he looked up and mutely answered her with a slow shake of his head. A pulse would not be found on the cold body of their friend. Sango shut her eyes tightly but hot tears streaked down her battle dirtied face. Absentmindedly she stroked the wet tangled mass of red hair trying to calm herself. Miroku moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm securely around her shoulder. He reached out to touch Misery's face, a single tear the only indication of his emotion.

Shippo sank to the ground beside his companions, face ashen with disbelief. His precious friend was gone from this world. The one he had sworn to protect for all eternity. He had failed her. Allowed their nemesis to steal her away and take control of her troubled mind. She had been the world to him. A companion. A friend. A lover from days past. They had not continued in that direction preferring the stability and comfort from friendship but that did not change the fact that he had loved her. Loved her enough to wish her happiness. Loved her enough to give Sesshoumaru a chance with her. Loved her enough to allow her to keep her secrets. Angry at himself he turned and nailed his fist into a boulder. This was his fault. Misery had trusted him to keep her safe yet he had insisted she join their ranks. If he had kept her from Kagome and the jewel she might have remained hidden from Cernonnus. Cursing he walked away, leaving the rest to stare confusedly at his retreating back.

Inuyasha turned his attention away from the fleeing kitsune to stare at the lifeless face resting on Sango's lap. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes shut; red hair fanning about her angelic face. Her once pink flesh was faded to stark white and her smiling lips where blue and thin. He was sick to think that this was how it would end. That they would all make peace with her fate. That she would have to be sacrificed for humanity. That her sacrifice would go unknown to the majority of the world.

Too many women he had cherished had perished to the twisted fate of the jewel. Kikyo, Mama Higurashi and now Misery. How many more would it consume until it was happy? Who would be next? Sango? Kagome? His youkai raged at that thought. The last two meant more than anything. Sango was a sister to him. He would stop at nothing to save her. Then there was Kagome. Her life was above all others. Staring down at the exhausted girl in his arms he struggled to keep his beast calm. Losing Kagome was a thought he couldn't handle. She was light and compassion. Above all she was life. Vital to his very existence. She was the blood that coursed through his veins and the air he breathed. Without Kagome his life was forfeit.

Her moaning calmed the inner turmoil he suffered and he began to tend to her. Brushing a hand lightly across her face he smiled at her when her eyes adjusted. After she had begun breathing again she had slipped into a faint and now she was returning to consciousness.

"Koishii, you scared me."

"Inu...yasha?" She breathed.

"It's me Kagome."

"The water... I was... It was cold." She muttered trying to put the pieces together.

"That's right you were in the water, but you're safe now. I'm here with you."

"You came for me. Thank you Inuyasha." She smiled back.

"I will always come for you Kagome. You're where I belong."

With that Kagome frowned and she looked as if she was trying desperately to remember something. Her forehead furrowed in concentration and she quickly looked up at him and repeated his words.

"Where I belong?" She spoke and then her eyes widened in realization. '_Where I belong. Misery wanted me to tell Sessh that. Right!_'

"Misery!" She shouted and struggled to free herself wanting to dive back into the lake and retrieve her friend.

Inuyasha had to restrain his struggling mate concluding that she didn't know he had pulled them both out of the water. His heart broke when Kagome turned and saw Sango and Miroku huddled around the body. He tightened his grip when the first heart wrenching sob erupted from her small frame. How much suffering would she have to endure until that damn jewel was happy? How much more would they be victimized by its morbid games?

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru didn't even wince when Cernonnus' blade cut a thin scratch across his cheek. They had been battling hard and he could tell that the winged bastard was beginning to feel the effects of his poison. Another dive and his blade clipped the tip of one of Cernonnus' wings causing his opponent to howl in frustration. Watching the oni as he propelled himself vertically, Sesshoumaru braced for another attack and was surprised when the oni paused to speak.

"I fear I have tired of this nonsense. I have far better things to do than play with you puppy." One of his hands toyed with the jewel that hung around his neck.

"Running away already?" Sesshoumaru coolly drawled, throwing the temptation at the fallen angel.

"Hardly. You see I believe that perhaps I lied to you earlier."

"Explain."

"Hmm, I told you that Misery stole some of your belongings." He paused and a malicious smile formed on his lips. "Actually all she stole was one thing."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru snarled and sent an energy whip at his nemesis.

It was easily dodged as the jewel began to glow bright pink. The wind picked up suddenly and the jewel flooded black. The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes as he watched the transformation in front of him. Cernonnus' wings were beginning to change colour; soon matching the twisted shade of the Shikon no Tama.

"A certain spirit was gifted to me by Misery. I have returned your ancient miko to the jewel. The dark souls of the contractors your friends slew have been absorbed by the jewel. Thanks to you I have reawakened its powers." Throwing his head back he laughed.

Sesshoumaru was stunned; his eyes narrowing to slits as he comprehended the weight of the oni's words. If Midoriko had again been encased in the jewel with a new horde of demons, the fighting inside the jewel would have been revived. This did not bode well for them. Naraku's power would pale in comparison to the jewel in this venomous beast's hands.

Cursing to himself he watched as Cernonnus became corrupted by the jewel. His black wings stretched out before feathers exploded revealing brown leathery appendages. His body morphed somewhat enlarging his form; his skin on his arms became leathery like his wings and the left side of his face took on a molted appearance. Bones cracked and popped as his body grew. Sinister eyes locked on Sesshoumaru and he was suddenly blown back by the huge blast.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome knelt beside the fallen angel. Her heart empty as she looked down at Misery. Sango still held the girl's head in her lap, hot tears falling on the ashen face. Her red hair damply clung to the slayer's legs. Kagome ignored the clash of metal that sounded from the conflict in front of her, focusing solely on the girl that lay before her. The lake's icy water washed clean the blood that had stained her tight and beautifully designed bodice. Two tiny holes where the only indication of the bullets that had ended her life. Her porcelain skin had another hole at her collarbone and looking down Kagome found the final hole in the bare skin barely showing between her bodice and skirt. Silently she reached out to trail a finger over each offending mark. Her eyes pooled with tears as her fingers stopped over the hole near her breast. The bullet that had left this reminder had surely pierced through Misery's heart. Her swords were still snuggly secured in her leather boots where they had been stored when her wings had erupted.

Wings. Misery had looked so different with silver wings adorning her back. Kagome looked out at the lake and saw the feathers floating on the now calm surface. The wings had vanished just as fast as they had appeared. They had been so symbolic Kagome mused. Her ultimate secret appearing before her final moment of freedom. She had left this world with no hidden secrets. Her soul emancipated from its troubled past. Peaceful. She looked so peaceful but Kagome felt anything but. Her eyes burned as their salty tribute fell. Rage suddenly burst forth and her head shot up to glare at the beast that Sesshoumaru battled with.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the jewel flare black and Cernonnus transform. A deafening blast sounded and Sesshoumaru was tossed back landing unceremoniously near them. The oni's immense power had obviously stunned the taiyoukai; she watched as he struggled to his feet. He stepped forward preparing to launch himself at the transformed oni but Kagome rushed to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop!" She shouted running towards him placing a restraining arm on his. His head snapped around to meet her and she sucked in her breath when blood red eyes locked on her and he emitted a terrifying growl.

"Sesshoumaru, you mustn't continue. The jewel... Cernonnus. You can not hope to beat him yourself!" She continued to plead.

He snarled and snapped at her, more beast than man at the moment. She could see that he was beginning to transform. His nose was taking on canine features and she could hear the odd popping of his bones. Deep inside she heard her reiki calling out to be released. This was to be her fight and she couldn't bear to loose another member of her family so soon. Sesshoumaru was incredibly strong but a foreboding feeling told her that treachery was in the air and they would soon be facing a trial that would test them all and take them to the brink of their limits. She needed to stop him; regrouping would be their best option. Taking another step forward she placed her other hand on his shoulder and let loose a tiny surge of reiki; a voiceless command to stand down. He snarled again but she could tell he was battling to regain his control.

Inuyasha had momentarily watched as Kagome moved to stop Sesshoumaru from transforming and continuing the fight. Although he agreed with his miko he didn't trust Sesshoumaru in his blood rage. He trailed Kagome and was quick to pull her away from his brother and place his own body protectively between them. He had witnessed her aura flare slightly before he reached her and miraculously Sesshoumaru had begun to revert back to his humanoid form, his eyes losing their red stain.

"We have to do this together Sesshoumaru. The bastard's more powerful than Naraku." Inuyasha interjected knowing they were individually outmatched by the jewel and Cernonnus.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru still seemed slightly lost to the blood lust. His eyes flickered over Kagome before looking over her shoulder at the group that had collected on the waters edge.

It was then that his keen eyes caught the sight of her naked legs; the rest of her body obscured behind the backs of the taijiya and monk. The material had dried and tousled around her calves in the wind. Pale legs that were a stark white against the monk's black leathers.

Kagome and Inuyasha could only watch helplessly as Sesshoumaru let out a pitiful whine and collapsed to his knees. His eyes were locked on the unmoving form mostly hidden behind their comrades. Inuyasha quickly bent to aid his brother up and half pulled him towards Misery. Kagome stayed back, not able to revisit the feeling of emptiness when ever she looked upon Misery's cold features. She could hear the whimpers coming from the taiyoukai and in desperation she turned her attention towards Cernonnus.

"You bastard!" She shouted allowing her reiki to take control.

Her vision blurred momentarily and she knew at that moment there would be no turning back. When her sight cleared it had taken on the red tinge indicating her irises were now deepest burgundy. Her senses flared to life, magnified by the power that soared to the surface and coursed through her veins. This was what Midoriko had been teaching her about. She had always held back afraid of her own strength, but now she would bare it all. Damn the creature that had caused so much suffering. She would send him to a place he had never imagined.

X-X-X-X-X

Sesshoumaru couldn't rid himself of the overwhelming emotion that pounded on his soul. His beautiful mate was lost to the land of the living. Trying to compose himself he leaned his weight on Inuyasha and pulled himself to stand completely. Letting go of Inuyasha he unsheathed Tensaiga and waited for the pulse that would allow him to bring his beloved back to life. The sword glinted in the fading sunlight but nothing happened. Growling he waved the blade over her form. Still nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

Sesshoumaru could only whimper before collapsing beside Misery. Of all the gifts his father bestowed upon him he had finally believed the sword worthy when he first saw Misery. Now the infernal blade could not summon back from the depths of the hell the one being that meant the most to him. Carefully he laid the blade on her chest, wrapping her arms over it to clutch it to her body. If it would not raise her from death, it would at least protect her. What he was about to do would surely cause much destruction around them and he was not about to let her body be riddled with any more flaws. Leaving her head resting in Sango's lap he placed a kiss to her cold lips. Standing rigid he addressed the monk.

"You will erect a barrier around the three of you as soon as Inuyasha and I distance ourselves. Under no circumstances will you lower it. Understood." His resolve had iced his features once more. He would be joining his mate soon enough. He simply wanted her body to remain pure and unscathed through this upcoming battle.

Miroku nodded his acceptance and began preparing himself for the task ahead. Sango was about to protest but one look from Miroku silenced her. He realized the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes. The taiyoukai did not intend to survive this battle and given the roles reversed, he knew that he would do the same. He could not live without his cherished love. Should Sango pass from this world he would follow her in a heart beat. Sango must have realized what was going on for she suddenly bowed in respect and looking up at the Lord nodding her understanding.

With another sorrowful glance at Misery, Sesshoumaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and prepared himself for battle. Inuyasha spared the rest of his pack a quick glance before turning his attention to the miko who was displaying vast amounts of energy. Kagome was down right pissed. Her hair whipped crazily around her and she had expanded her now trademark staff once again. Currently she was engaged in a cursing match with the oni and her reiki flared with each well placed verbal jab.

Just as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru settled on each side of Kagome, Cernonnus began his assault. A fire storm sprung up around them and quickly began eating up the forest that filled the valley floors. Kagome flung up a barrier to protect them from the blast and they all prepared for the wall of translucent burgundy to drop. For when it fell, all hell was about to reign down in the valley of the gates.


	35. Advent Emancipation

**Special thanks to KryptoInuyasha for the great artwork. Her latest two pieces should be on mediaminer now, but I highly recommend you check out her deviant art page. Thanks Sweetie! I love all of your wonderful pieces. **

**Heartfelt appreciation for my amazing beta Kokoronagomu. I have learned so much from you and am happy to have fewer and fewer 'fixes' with each chapter I send you! The time and effort you put into this never ceases to amaze me!**

**I can't forget about all my wonderful readers! Thanks GrammyInuLvr, la623, kmoaton, Chanda(thanks for recommending this story to others!), kryptoinuyasha, lifesabitch25, unistar, Catlover260, InuGoddess715, angel-up-above-heaven, wbk, caitypeach22, psycochick32(thanks for 'luffin' my story and character enough to feature her in your wonderful story... pack law!), catbaker, Sistersgrimm, and Bluemoon4526 for another round of excellent reviews!**

**Advent Emancipation**

It felt like she had been battling for hours, in reality the fight had only been minutes. The forest around them was a crackling inferno and the valley was quickly filling with smoke. The ruins of the castle loomed above them in the eerie blackness. The sun had set behind the mountain range leaving the fire the only light they had to see with. The roar of the firestorm was drowning out the encouraging shouts from Sango and Miroku.

Cernonnus had displayed power like no other quickly wearing them down. Kagome had been constantly pushed behind either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru during the attacks and was spending more time throwing up barriers than offensively and defensively returning the blows. She was beyond frustrated. Glancing quickly at her two friends who were protecting the body of Misery she let her rage burn again. If the two brothers would give her a chance she would try and purify the jewel. The problem was that she couldn't seem to actively participate in the battle.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed being pushed back by another akki surge Cernonnus threw at him. Tetsusaiga was dug deeply into the ground; Inuyasha clinging to the hilt in an attempt to stand his ground.

"Aim to the left, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru instructed as he made a lunge at the beast from the opposite side. Inuyasha followed suit taking up rank on the left. Together they attacked but their powerful assaults were blocked again by the winged oni.

"What's with this bastard?" Inuyasha panted when they paused behind one of Kagome's barriers.

"The jewel holds too much power." The taiyoukai replied.

"What now?" Inuyasha eyed the oni as he laughed maliciously at the group.

"Let me try and purify the jewel!" Kagome growled while still holding up the barrier.

"No way! He's too strong right now. We have to weaken him before I'll let you anywhere near him." The hanyou snapped.

"But Inuyasha," Kagome began.

"Drop it Kagome, I'm not risking you." He looked angrily at her. There was no possible reason that he would ever condone her wishes. Kagome was too precious. Cernonnus was proving to be more hassle than either Sesshoumaru or he had thought. At this rate they would be lucky to break down the bastard's defenses enough for Kagome to get a good shot off at the jewel. This was one battle he would run from if it meant saving Kagome.

"I'm stronger than you think Inuyasha! Let me do this!" Kagome tried again, dropping the innocent girl act to show him the frustration she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just can't." His jaw set in grim determination and signaled her to drop the barrier.

Kagome sent him a murderous look before shaking her head and letting the barrier fall. She cursed when the pair launched yet another unsuccessful strike.

"Dammit all you two, you're gonna get yourselves killed!" She screamed running to block their fallen forms from another one of Cernonnus' aggressive fireballs. Things were not going well at all. Inuyasha was as arrogant as ever, rushing in with no reasonable thought and Sesshoumaru looked like he didn't care if he made it out alive.

"Miko, do you tire of their antics?" Cernonnus drawled, eying her too lustfully for her comfort.

"I'm getting quite tired of you!" She retorted, flaring her aura to show her displeasure.

"Me? My dear, how can you tire of the man who will be warming your bed for all eternity?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at his bold declaration. It was easy to see now that he had been merely toying with them and was simply wearing down the brothers to get to her.

"Betraying your queen so soon Cernonnus?" She spat throughly disgusted with the prospect of him even touching her.

"Betray? Strong accusations coming from the one who killed her. You're just like me Kagome. Easily picking off former alliances to advance your own personal gain." He smirked when the colour drained from her face and her barrier wavered.

"Die!" Sesshoumaru snarled and lunged forward again. Halfway to his target he felt a painful pull in his chest. A warning of sorts followed by a warm calming inside. _'Misery?'_ Was her spirit trying to tell him something? It felt like her presence. What was she attempting to show him?

"Enough!" Cernonnus suddenly shouted, raising high in the sky as the jewel pulsed sending a shock wave down around him.

The three were pushed to the ground as the concussion of the jewel's full awakening shook the landscape. Kagome was the first up; crawling to Inuyasha's side to discuss the game plan. When she reached him she was stunned. He was in serious pain. Perspiration beading on his eyebrows as he struggled to right himself. Sesshoumaru was not far away and he too struggled to reach his feet.

"What... this weight... Kagome." Inuyasha turned his worried face to hers.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out kneeling before him, her hand raising to his face. She couldn't see any physical damage but it was clearly evident that her hanyou was suffering great pain. Wrapping his arm over her shoulder she assisted him the short distance to his brother before throwing up a barrier over them all. She chanced another quick glance to Sango and Miroku; relieved to see that they at least were unharmed. She thought then of Shippo who had disappeared before the fighting and prayed to the kami that her young kitsune was fairing well.

Turning her attention back to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru she tried to assess their possible injuries. Still nothing could be seen.

"Inuyasha?" She whimpered when his eyes locked with hers. Anguish radiated from deep within the amber globes.

"Run Kagome, save yourself." He breathed out. The pain was unbelievable. It felt like he was being turned inside out. Propping himself up against Sesshoumaru's back he tried in desperation to get Kagome to safety. His body was not working so he would argue until he was blue in the face just to keep her safe.

"I don't understand? Sesshoumaru you too?" She reached out and placed a hand on her brother in law's forehead. He too was feverish and beads of sweat were beginning to form on his brow.

"Can't move." He gritted through his teeth. Was this what Miss had been trying to warn him about? Darkness loomed in his soul. The little comfort he had felt knowing that her spirit remained with him soon dissipated with the pain that enveloped him. It would be over soon and he could join his mate in death. Closing his eyes he let his weight push back against his brother.

"Kami! Hang in there you two." She offered encouragement but her face belied her feelings. Kagome couldn't comprehend what had happened in that blast. The jewel had fully awakened and sent an intangible power burst that seemingly only affected the youkai in their group. Her heart began to race even more when she realized that Shippo was somewhere completely unprotected. She had to end this fast.

"Cernonnus you bastard! What is the meaning of this?!" She challenged him acutely trying to find the answer to their dilemma. What had the oni akki entwined with the jewel done? Why were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in so much pain?

"My my Kagome, don't you understand?" The winged creature chuckled. "The jewel is beyond magnificent. It seems that it has taken on a life force of its own. It has graciously allowed me to be its host. The jewel absorbed the akki of the contractors and has developed somewhat of an insatiable appetite. Your friends look to be the main course for the jewel. Even as we speak it is slowly consuming their youki."

"You monster!" Kagome growled; unhooking her crossbow. With the skill of an seasoned warrior she had it loaded and aimed in seconds. "I'm sick of your twisted games! I'm sick of the jewel's twisted desires! You have no right to play God Cernonnus! It's time you were taken down a peg or two."

Pulling the trigger she fired the glowing projectile at her nemesis. The firestorm around her adding an erethral glow to the small silver arrow as it sparkled with burgundy as it flew screaming through the smoky night air. Kagome held her breath as she waited for impact. An impact that was not to come. Cernonnus easily dodged the attack, laughing evilly while he powered up and sent another sonic blast back. Kagome was struck and thrown across the small clearing landing a few feet from where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had collapsed.

Looking up she was horrified to see that both their eyes had flooded red and their markings had also changed, appearing to seep blood. They had locked arms; still back to back in a last attempt to stay vertical. Sharing their strength, futilely trying to fight the control the jewel had over them.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered watching as he tried to respond to her but no sound passed his lips.

"He's a little preoccupied right now sweetheart. Maybe you should think about what a real man can do for you."

"You pompous ass! The only thing you're good for is a dirty hide to wipe my feet on!" She growled as her aura spiked. Her eyes, already burgundy, sparked with a raw intensity as she let her reiki come completely to the surface. Dropping her crossbow she again took up her staff, switching the latch that sent it expanding into a weapon of death. The wind whipped her hair about her, fire crackling wildly behind her. Advancing on her opponent she took on the embodiment of an all powerful being. Untamed and infuriated. A feral creature sent to rain justice down upon all things evil. Tonight though she would not attempt a deliverance of mercy. Tonight she would kill again.

X-X-X-X-X

The burning inside was intensifying with each passing breath. It had started in his chest and had spread throughout his entire body. His youki had fought against the manifesting evil within the jewel, but the tainted Shikon no Tama was winning. Inuyasha could actually feel his youki being sucked from him little by little. Unprotected by Kagome's barrier, the last sonic blast had literally blown off the tattered remains of his leather jacket. Despite Misery's best intentions, the sutra embroidered armour could not hold up against a jewel powered oni and the battle with Cernonnus had left it mostly shredded. He wished that he had worn his fire rat instead. Here he was, arms locked at the elbow and back to back with his brother with hardly a stitch of clothing covering his upper half. Completely defenseless. Completely vulnerable. Completely useless.

Kagome was facing all odds by herself and he could do nothing but watch. Wasn't he supposed to be her anchor; her strength? He had lost even the ability to call out to her. What good was he to her now? Sesshoumaru had been made to suffer as they had been incapacitated earlier. Made to watch his own mate killed by one of his pack members. Was this to be the same fate he would have to suffer? He tried to flex his claws, silently willing his aura to flare and break the invisible vise that held him in its grip. Nothing. The only movement was the involuntary contractions of muscles as his body was racked with wave after wave of pain. He could feel the blood dripping from his facial markings, more falling with every bit of his youki that was being absorbed. What would remain when the last left his body? Would he turn human like when he went through the purifying mist at Mount Hei? Or since his transformation would he simply perish? Sesshoumaru was surely to turn to dust as there was no doubt that his brother was full youkai.

Kagome had given up on the crossbow and was now defending herself with the staff. Inuyasha's heart began to race when Cernonnus upped his game and drew his sword. Rushing at Kagome, the beast was enveloped in a shroud of black akki. Ebony tendrils of energy swirled around the blade as evidence of his new power. Inuyasha let out his breath when Kagome dodged the blow. Swinging around she was soon using her staff to block a blow from the akki surrounded blade.

X-X-X-X-X

"Miroku, what is happening out there?" Sango questioned as she watched her friends with worry.

"I'm not sure Sango, it seems as though Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru have been immobilized by Cernonnus. They seem to be in great pain as well. Cernonnus' aura has intensified and is growing with each passing moment." Miroku deduced as he watched Kagome dodge yet another one of the monster's attacks.

"We have to help her!" Sango pleaded.

"Our duty lies with Misery for the moment Sango." Miroku's sadness bled ever so slightly into his voice.

"I can't just sit by and watch as Kagome is taken out by that beast!"

"Kagome is handling herself rather well Sango. Be patient." He tried to calm his distraught taijiya.

"Like hell I'm going to be patient. I'm going!" Sango prepared to move Misery's head off her lap when she noticed Tensaiga beginning to vibrate on the girl's chest.

"Miroku?"

"Tensaiga!" The monk watched in disbelief as the sword began to rattle on top of Misery's body. A loud bang sounded and he turned his attention back to ongoing battle between miko and oni.

X-X-X-X-X

_'Damn, this is harder than I thought'_ Kagome thought as she dodged another blast from Cernonnus' akki possessed sword.

Forcing her reiki into her staff she sent her own power ball sizzling towards her opponent. She grinned when the spiritual orb connected with his chest and sent him reeling backwards. Seconds later she was staff to sword with him, her reiki surging in a desperate dual with his ever tainting akki. This was it. The final moment. Did she have enough strength to see this through? She had to. All the innocent people depended on her to finish this. Sango and Miroku deserved to spend the rest of their lives in peace. Sesshoumaru deserved revenge on this bastard. Inuyasha. She smiled mentally thinking about her hanyou. He deserved so much. She had to do this. She had to be strong enough.

Cernonnus grinned as he pushed her back little by little. His power was overwhelming. The jewel around his neck glimmered in a haze of black anger. This wasn't good. Kagome gritted her teeth and pushed back with all her might, but she was simply too weak. The battle had depleted most of her strength and the jewel was thriving off the combined akki and youki of the now dead oni contractors and what it was stealing from Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Momentarily she felt the darkness flooding in, threatening to steal her will to fight.

Strong arms wrapped around her. She quickly looked behind her only to see nothing. Inuyasha was still braced against his brother, anguish and desperation etched on his handsome face. What was going on? Her attention fixed back on her opponent.

"Miko! You'll be mine very soon. Give up already. You're quite the fighter. I have decided to spare you the torment I had sentenced to you earlier for killing my Misery. I love your feisty side. Give up now and I will make you my honoured queen."

"Rot in hell Cernonnus!" She spat.

"You are a fiery one aren't you! Did I tell you yet how cute you are when you are angry?" He chuckled.

"You're a real sick bastard."

"You have no idea my sweet."

Kagome felt the darkness rushing in again as he pushed her back even more. Their weapons were braced against each other. His black swirling cloud combating with her burgundy reiki. Dancing in a strange ballet as their masters fought a battle of life and death. When the force of the tainted jewel became too much and her will to fight dwindled Kagome again felt the strong arms around her. Warm and comforting.

'_You can do this. Let me aid you._' A familiar voice spoke inside her mind.

Kagome was confused. The voice was so calming and familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She was so tired. Looking over at Inuyasha she felt so depressed. She was going to fail him. Fail everyone. Momma and Souta would be waiting for her though. She could be with them if she just faltered for but a moment.

'_I'm here Kagome. Let me aid you sister. Call out to me and I will fight with you._' The voice spoke again.

Darkness was clouding her vision. The taint of the jewel overpowering her senses. The black akki was swirling all around her now, beating down her burgundy reiki little by little. Her time was coming to an end. She sighed as she prepared to submit to the jewel.

'_Now Kagome! Call my name now_!' The voice shouted desperately snapping the miko out of her daze.

"Misery?" Kagome breathed out loud.

The call of her name restarted the tiny remnants of her frozen heart giving life to her spirit again. Misery felt as if she was being propelled from the darkened hole of her new found existence back into the light of the living realm. She had spent time between the two worlds waiting for one last call of destiny.

'_Let's do this Kagome! Time to kick ass!_' Misery spoke as she felt her power build. She had chosen to remain on earth, caught between the borders of the dead and living. Cursing herself to an endless existence on this plain as a spirit with no body, just so she could aid Kagome in her final battle. Eternity was nothing. She could live with herself there knowing she had righted her wrongs and gave her family and friends everything she was capable of. She had fought against the tsukai with her bare hands in order to remain where she was because she'd be damned if she left her friends now.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was feeling and hearing. Misery's words of encouragement sounded in her mind and she felt as though her friend had braced her hands on her shoulders. Her back was warmed by the heat of a body that surely could not be pressed against her. Her eyes widened as the first glints of silver swirled around her staff. Her fighting spirit was renewed and she poured her remaining strength into her attack. This time she would aim for the jewel. If she even had a little help she was sure that she could win. Waves of reassurance and warmth flooded through her and she took a step forward to brace her stance.

"What matter of magic is this miko?" Cernonnus questioned when the silver tendrils began to climb the staff and the girl's strength hastily returned.

"You're downfall Cernonnus!" Kagome spat, the end of the staff glowing as a large burgundy sphere formed at its end. The ball crackled and sparked as it intensified.

'_Now Kagome, release your powers now! _

Cernonnus eyes widened in disbelief as translucent wings fanned out behind Kagome glinting ever so slightly in the pale moonlight. The faint form of Misery slowly materialized behind the miko. Kagome's hair whipped about wildly in the increasing storm of energy that swirled around her. Eyes flashed in the glowing mist that circled and she slammed them shut as she launched her attack. The reiki charge shot through the air connecting with Cernonnus' chest knocking him backwards. Stumbling and shocked, he was pushed down and in that moment he missed the thunderous crack that vibrated around him.

X-X-X-X-X

"Holy Kami!"

Sango's short statement startled Miroku and he turned his attention away from the nephilim to the battle. It didn't take him long to understand why her attention was fixed on the fight. Kagome's staff was being encircled with silver tendrils of energy. Translucent wings had formed behind her as the her reiki was channeled into an impressive glowing globe. The wings lifted behind her as their miko released her most powerful attack.

A deafening roar shook the valley. Sango and Miroku were blown against the wall of the barrier which instantly dissolved with the monk's lack of concentration. Regaining their surroundings they watched in awe as Tensaiga thrummed loudly as if in sync with a heartbeat. Before their eyes Misery's body began to dissolve around the blade. When the last of her had vanished they shook off their disbelief to rush towards the two inu brothers in hopes of offering aid.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Miroku fell behind the pair and began to assess their condition.

The pair seemed to be ignoring him and their eyes were riveted on the conflict still continuing before them. Cernonnus had been pushed down. Light streamed from the jewel. The souls of the contractors where rushing from a large crack in the stone sphere. Sparkling pink burst forth and Shikon no Tama grew less tainted with every second that passed, the evil draining from the wound inflicted by Kagome. Pink faded; symbolic of the death of the Shikon no Tama.

Miroku watched in astonishment as two streams of light made their way out of the jewel only to slam into the chests of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The two smiled as their youki was again infusing into their bodies. Colour was slowly returning to their skin and the strength to their bodies.

"Inuyasha!" Sango cried out trying to help him to his feet when he struggled and fell.

"I have to get to her." He whined as he again tried to stand.

"Wait until your body restores itself Inuyasha. We will aid her." Miroku reassured him.

A loud growl made them all turn their attention to the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru was also trying to stand, his attempts proving futile so soon after the jewel had returned their youki. Miroku was about to help the Lord when he stopped at the sudden change of expression that washed over Sesshoumaru's face. The youkai's face drained of all anger and he stared in wonder at Kagome.

"Misery?" He breathed.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome was amazed that she had cracked the jewel. The life drained from it; washing the final bit of evil it contained from the world. Not that long ago she had purified it, ceasing the eternal battle that had raged within for hundreds of years. She had released the imprisoned miko that had battled within; creating the jewel by sealing her own soul in a heroic attempt to end a battle between herself and a terrifying youkai. Now she had again defeated the jewel though this time she knew for certain it was over. The last of the souls fled the jewel, the last a being of enormous light.

'_Midoriko!_' Kagome thought as she struggled to remain standing. Exhausted, she watched as the spirit of the ancient priestess circled around her. A final goodbye went unspoken between them. '_May you find eternal peace and freedom friend_.'

Her moment of farewell was cut short when Cernonnus began to stir from his landing spot. Angered he ripped the now useless jewel from the chain around his neck. Picking his sword up he slowly strode up to her.

The battle had lasted into the cool night though the air was still warmed by the fire that continued to rage around them. The warmth however did not stop her from shuddering as he approached. Her skin crawled with apprehension and her senses pricked with fear. She was beyond exhausted. Her knees trembled barely supporting her weight. She may have destroyed the jewel but she would not be able to fight against him now. That last attack had taken every ounce of her strength. It was difficult to even breathe now. Her laboured breaths betrayed her weaken state to her opponent.

"Used up everything you had on that did you? It's a pity really," Cernonnus growled causally glancing at the two youkai who returned his menacing growls. "Your little army seems unable to aid you my dear. I guess the jewel was of some use to me then. Shall we put on a display in front of your mate? Wouldn't he love to witness me make you mine?"

Kagome couldn't even respond. The darkness was again swarming around her. Her moment of absoluteness approached. Even Inuyasha could not save her now.

"I think I've changed my mind. You're too much trouble. I'll just run you through right now. When my blade drips with your blood I will use it to dispatch the rest of your useless group. Your life is mine miko." He hissed as he lunged forward, sword raised and ready to run her through.

Her eyes faded from burgundy to blue as she watched the tip of the blade as it quickly approached. A faint feeling of breath reached the back of her neck before her world faded black; her knees giving way and she slumped to the ground.

Cernonnus grinned as the miko began to tremble and gave the first signs of her imminent collapse. He witnessed her transformation from powerful miko to weak woman in the blink of an eye. Aiming his sword low, he knew he would connect with her heart when she fell. He did not expect what loomed behind her when her knees buckled and she went down. Expecting to feel the force of his blade impact the female's spent body he was not prepared for the clash of metal as his blade was knocked aside. Fire spread through his chest and he soon realized that the fantastic form that shimmered behind the miko was no longer an intangible being. Misery stood at the end of her short blade that was now embedded deep within his chest.

"My Queen! Why?" He gurgled; red foam leaking from his mouth.

"Eat shit Asshole!" The angel spat before bringing her other sword around. With one clear swipe she sent his head rolling to the ground. His headless body falling to the ground in front of the nephilim and unconscious miko.

Silver flooded irises glinted dangerously in the flickering light of flame that was now receding as the last of forest crackled and burned around them. Lifting her hand she ignited a small fireball of intense heat in her palm.

"I sentence your body to the same despicable punishment you mercilessly bestowed upon my beloved mother. You will be punished by spending eternity consumed by the heat of my fire." Releasing the bolide she ignited his body ensuring that he would not rise from its ashes.

The fire would burn with much more intensity than any natural fire so Misery dropped to the ground and cradled the unconscious Kagome in her lap. Unfolding her wings she wrapped them both safely behind the silver feathers. The sickening smell of burning flesh assaulted her noise as she held her friend tightly. Tears of regret, longing, suffering, and freedom poured from her. How she had come to be again she didn't fully understand but it felt as if she had been reborn. A voice had called out to her as she had poured her spirit's strength into Kagome. Embracing it she had soon felt the very fabric of her being being resewn. As Kagome fell she had been revived and stepped over the fallen miko to deflect a killing blow only to deliver her own. It was over. By her hands Cernonnus had fallen. Her mother had been revenged and her new family saved.

When the heat of the burning corpse dissipated she let her wings vanish; feathers drifted on the breeze the only indication of what had been before. Opening her tear swollen eyes she saw the destruction that had rained down upon the isolated mountain valley. The fortress' broken walls still stood impressively amidst the blackened earth that stretched out before it. Her thoughts drifted to a time long ago, a time of death and destruction in a mountain glen far from where they stood. A life lost to a maniacal beast and a life altered by that occasion. She could let it go now. Move on. The realization in that moment was empowering. The first drops of a healing rain pattered lightly down on her. A soft smile stretched on her lips as she turned her head up. The clear night sky had been shrouded in soft clouds that banked over the mountain summit settling above them. Rebirth was everywhere. A second chance was always provided by nature. Why not for them as well?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's concerned voice caught her attention. She smiled at her brother in law as he looked hesitantly at her before gathering his mate in his arms.

Standing she watched as Inuyasha carried Kagome away from the others towards a clearing. She could hear the approach of one of their helicopters and understood that they would soon be taken from this nightmarish place. Safely escorted back to the base.

A gentle touch on her shoulder made her turn. Sesshoumaru's disbelieving face scrutinized her own. Lost in his golden eyes she stood unmoving as a clawed finger carefully traced the same path her tears had taken. Her heart skipped a beat when a single tear fell from his eye. Her reaction was silenced when he pulled her into a hard embrace. Body shaking with pent up emotion, he soundlessly held her. When the helicopter landed he cradled her in his arms and wordlessly brushed passed a confused and overwhelmed kitsune ushering them to the far side of the hold. Locked in his lap she listened to his heart beat and was slowly sent to sleep with his hand methodically sweeping through her loose hair.

X-X-X-X-X

"It's about time you woke up Koishii."

Her head was so congested. Kagome struggled to sit up only to be forced down by strong, warm hands. Where was she? She thought that she had been skewered on the end of Cernonnus' black blade. She could smell the tantalizing aroma of hot food drifting past her nose. Cracking her eyes open slowly she was greeted by the smiling faces of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice cracked as she tried to get out his name.

"I thought you were going to sleep forever." He smiled sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been out." She spoke after accepting a cold drink of water from Sango.

"'Bout a week."

"A week!" She screeched.

"Kagome-sama, you used a great deal of strength in your battle with Cernonnus. Even with your advanced healing your body needed much time to recuperate." Miroku offered.

"That's right, I was fighting Cernonnus. But how? I mean I remember him attacking after I destroyed the jewel."

"Apparently you have a guardian angel Kagome." An emotionless voice sounded from the opposite corner of the room.

Turning her head she was a little surprised to see Sesshoumaru lounging casually at a side table, sipping from a cup of tea. She furrowed her brow, still not understanding how she had survived the attack.

"So the sleepy head finally decided to grace us with her presence." A softer voice was coming through the doorway.

Kagome was astonished to see a very 'alive' Misery leaning against the door frame. Her red hair pulled half up in her trademark style and her lab coat vibrant against the dark hallway.

"Good evening Kagome."

"Missy! I thought... you were... but I...?" The young miko stuttered trying to wrap her head around the mystery.

"Another incomprehensible working of Sesshoumaru's sword Kagome. Why it did not work the first attempt we suspect was because Misery had already separated her soul from her body. Tensaiga sought out her spirit. When she connected with you it was able to link her body and soul together again. How it moved her body we do not know." The monk explained.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. They had all made it through. The jewel had been at long last vanquished in its entirety from the world. Her friends had survived the battle. Inuyasha was still by her side. Her mother's words rang in her ears as the other's jovially exchanged stories of her courage in the battle.

"_Your struggles will be great my child, now that you are the keeper of the jewel. Fear not your own weakness. To have weakness is to be human. Life is precious Kagome and you are charged with the honourable task of preserving it. Fear is natural as well sweetheart. Your battles will be monumental and the darkness that threatens us all will seek you out. You must remember though Kagome, darkness fades to dawn. Always a new day is reborn. Life continues on. I believe in you Kagome. I love you."_


	36. vanishing

"**STOP! Who would cross the Bridge of Death must answer me these questions three, ere the other side he see." **

**The Bridge of Death "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"**

**Vanishing**

Salty air licked at her skin as she sheltered her eyes from the blinding light of the midday sun. Her friends frolicked in the sand, at ease in their now familiar surroundings. One month had past since their battle with Cernonnus. Kagome lifted a hand to wave at Shippo who had finally arrived at the base's beautiful sandy beach. She couldn't believe the peace that had settled into their lives. The apprehension of something new coming to shatter their well deserved rest was always with her but Kagome truly hadn't felt this good in a long time. She smiled again when Misery bounded out of the water to playfully tackle the kitsune into the sand. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all joined into the fun and soon Shippo was nothing more than a perplexed head sticking out of the sand.

What trials had they faced and overcome in order to obtain such simple pleasure? Surely they had witnessed enough pain and suffering. Peace. Kagome had once put such blind faith in the idea that good would always triumph. Her innocent mind had not been subjected to such harsh reality back then. She had put her trust in an idealism that only a child could fully believe. Time had changed everything. Altered her perceptions, changed her ideals, transformed her very soul. Today she was still Kagome Higurashi, the miko who had saved the world. The woman who had transcended time to free a tortured soul that began the conquest of a lifetime.

"Kagome! Surfs up!" She was drawn out of her deep thoughts by the energetic nephilim.

Misery waited at the edge of the ocean, a sleek surfboard under one arm. Kagome couldn't help but be cheered by the kindred spirit she had found in the woman. Together they had faced such troubles, been cursed to fight to the death and were blessed with the miracle of Tensaiga. Misery had come so far in the few months since she was no longer being victimized nightly by Cernonnus and his night terrors. Sesshoumaru and she had settled into a comfortable relationship; both tentatively exploring and learning about each other. They had been thrust together in the midst of an unsure future and only now where they actually enjoying a more traditional courtship. True they were mated but they had jointly decided on backtracking to familiarize their relationship. Kagome couldn't have been more happy for the couple.

The redhead had not waited for her to join her and was already halfway out into the surf in search of the perfect wave. Kagome had noticed that a group of young recruits had decided to enjoy their Sunday afternoon off and were beginning to accumulate on the shore to her left. The young youkai had only been on the base a week and had yet to meet many of the important figures. She smirked deciding to sit back and enjoy the inevitable. Inuyasha came to cuddle with her in silence, mischief dancing in his amber eyes.

"You wanna take a bet?" He waggled his eyebrows playfully.

Kagome snuggled under the arm he threw around her shoulder before checking her watch.

"Plane has definitely landed." She responded. The recruits had already made the mistake of putting the moves on her and had met a nasty hanyou in return. Misery had been locked in her lab all week and Sesshoumaru was away, so things were looking interesting.

"Twenty minutes ago." Inuyasha watched as Misery rose on the board and began her descent down the high wave. The young cadets were now openly ogling the researcher, sending her cat calls and wolf whistles in attempts to gain her attention. The hanyou openly laughed when Shippo scowled and tried desperately to pull himself from his sandy constraints. Inuyasha laughed even louder when the kitsune began cursing the cadets. It seemed the nephilim had still had an overly protective friend.

"This is getting good. Shippo might..." Kagome's words trailed off when the first surge of youki hit her senses.

The stoic Lord had indeed made is appearance and looked none too pleased at the group of males that had closely gathered around his barely clad, dripping wet beauty. Kagome could barely suppress her laughter when the first of the recruits laid eyes on the intimidating form of her brother in law.

"Betcha they're glad they're standing in water." Inuyasha smirked and continued when Kagome gave him a questioning glance. "Harder to tell that they've pissed themselves!"

Kagome couldn't contain her mirth any longer and let out a burst of laughter. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer. He couldn't have been any happier than he was at that very moment. To hear her melodic laughter made his heart swell. His Kagome had survived. He had worried so much when she had failed to wake after her battle with Cernonnus. Worried that he would never see her smile again or hear her laughter. Worried that the twinkle in her eye would have vanished for eternity. She was stronger than any of them had thought. He placed a quick kiss to her head before turning his attention back to his brother.

Sesshoumaru scowled marching towards Misery as she emerged from the depths of the water. The group of men who had slowly waded into the water awaiting her arrival made his beast rise to the surface. He let his eyes bleed red knowing it would be an effective scare tactic to the pups. A threatening growl ripped from his lips when one cadet dared to offer his hand to his mate. The young soldier's eyes widened with terror as Sesshoumaru waded into the water, oblivious to his high ranking uniform that was unceremoniously being soaked. Misery was still blushing from the outlandish comments and praise that had spilled from the mouths of the new recruits when she caught sight of her magnificent mate clearing a path to her with no more than a look. His youki surged at the sight of her and she blushed harder knowing that the red that now filled his eyes was transforming into feral desire for her.

Kagome smiled warmly at the pair as she watched Sesshoumaru dip and throw the bikini clad female over his shoulder. She had to laugh again when he had hauled Misery away from the cadets and gave her a playful slap on her backside. The nephilim had feigned anger and drilled her elbows into his back but he showed no sign of pain or any intent of letting her down from her high perch. The miko shook her head as the pair disappeared into the thick foliage.

"That went better than I thought. I was sure that blood was going to flow. Those silly kids are damn lucky they hadn't tried anything sooner." Inuyasha finally broke the silence. He stood and offered Kagome a hand in assistance.

"Me too. He's still as terrifying as ever." Grasping his hand she let him haul her up and smiled as he crushed her small frame to his. Amber eyes burned with a raw intensity as she gazed lovingly into his face.

"Please don't play Tarzan and pack me off like that!" She whispered unsure if she would be lucky enough to escape the same fate as her friend.

"Feh! Tarzan is a wimp." He grinned before sweeping her off her feet and quickly bounding away from the onlookers on the beach; laughing to Shippo's demanding then pleading they not leave without digging him out first.

X-X-X-X-X

That evening the group gathered in the control room to once again go over the UN's special youkai force's latest mission. Sesshoumaru and Kouga had spent the last two weeks in Tokyo overseeing the reconstruction of some areas and the magnificent memorial that had been developed there for all the lost souls. Kagome had been most pleased to learn that her family's shrine had escaped the destruction that obliterated most of Tokyo. Some of the city had been found to be salvageable though it would never again be the bustling metropolis of its former glory. Much had been leveled and was scheduled to be landscaped into a beautiful Federal natural reserve. The wilderness preserve would serve as a memorial for the city and the thousands who had lost their lives in the fury of the malicious oni. Misery was helping design the beautiful gardens that would cover acres of the the land that was currently being brought in to cover the burnt ruins. The Higurashi Shrine would be a central focal point for the main garden.

Kagome left the meeting feeling hope once again blossoming inside her chest. Things were looking up. The people that had suffered because of her and the jewel would be honoured in a glorious ceremony in two years time with the completion of the Tokyo project. The youkai guardians would hopefully have few battles from now on. The world was again changing and for once it was calming rather than being thrown into a giant upheaval. Peace was ascending onto the masses.

Tired from the emotional meeting the young miko retired early, lulled to sleep in the comforting embrace of her hanyou. She awoke suddenly with a sharp pain in her chest. The cracked jewel she continued to wear around her neck was sparkling with intensity. Sitting up she was shocked to feel the weight of the jewel lessening. Inuyasha soon joined her and held her tightly when the jewel lifted on the chain, floating in the air.

"Kagome? What is it doing? Isn't it dead already?" He eyed the jewel suspiciously.

"I'm not sure." She whispered, her eyes widening as the jewel crackled and popped with static electricity. A large orb entered the room and circled above them. Waves of warmth and reassurance flooded into her as she stared up at it.

"Midoriko?" She whispered as it flowed above them. The orb pulsed before racing towards the jewel and collided within producing a blinding light. A sonic blast shook the very foundation of the building they were sheltered in. Kagome cried out in fear, clutching tightly to her mate. Her hands however slipped right through his form.

"Inuyasha!" Fear gripped her heart as his form flickered before her eyes.

Eerie silence chilled the air. She watch in horror as his mouth formed words but no sound came from his translucent lips. Again she tried to grasp his arm but the attempt proved futile. He was vanishing before her very eyes. Her world cracked. The jewel was vanishing and taking the only thing she truly needed. When his amber eyes were the only thing that remained she screamed for him. One more pulse from the jewel, her hanyou and the Shikon no Tama disappeared completely.

Kagome sat in stunned silence. Hot tears streaming done her shocked expression. What had happened? Why when she finally found peace was it taken all away from her? Her thoughts died when her door was suddenly forced open and an equally distraught redhead stood in the frame.

"Kagome... he's gone!" Misery whispered before collapsing to her knees. Leaning against the door frame for support she finally noticed the empty look in her friend's eyes. Quickly scanning the room she noticed that Inuyasha had also vanished. "What's happening Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head back in forth in utter disbelief. Finally recovering the miko pushed herself from the bed; half crawling to the distraught nephilim. Clinging to each other they pulled themselves up. Suddenly an understanding passed between them in the silence that had now enveloped them. They made their way down the hallway to the room of the monk and taijiya. Forcing the door open they were greeted by nothing but emptiness. Not a word was whispered between them as they turned and moved across the hallway to Shippo's room. Again the room was empty. The air was filled with unease and chilled them both to the bones.

"Damn that jewel!" Kagome finally cried.

X-X-X-X-X

"Nothing! Not one damn thing!" Misery sighed as she again scanned the multiple stacks of papers and screens in her lab.

"This is ridiculous!" Kagome growled in frustration.

She was exhausted from spending the last few days trying to figure things out. The vanishing of the jewel had been the first of their problems. They had found that not only had Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and the other's vanished into thin air, but the base they were on had dramatically changed with the rising of the morning sun. No youkai who had been associated with Kagome in the feudal era had remained in existence. In fact Misery was the only non human being on the base who even knew about the jewel and the others.

They had reached the lab only to realize that their roles had changed as well. They both were now employees of the UN Special Forces; Misery the lead researcher and Kagome her intern. The only two who had access to the research lab. The last days had been spent trying to unravel the mystery that had unfolded with the disappearance of the cracked jewel. What they had discovered had been most disturbing. Not one historical bit of evidence from the past two hundred years could prove of the existence of Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kouga or any other youkai that had vanished. No amount of investigation had hinted at the life of Cernonnus either. They had found many subsequent documents on themselves though. Misery, graduating from an esteemed university and becoming employed with the UN and Kagome enrolled in the same program at the university. Both trained at a reputable dojo from early on and were long standing friends. The only problem was that they had no memory of any of it. Misery had however breathed a sigh of relief when she had found traces of her life through the last two centuries. The last twenty years had only been altered.

"I don't understand what is happening. It's as if the jewel never existed. Or that I at least never went back in time." Kagome drew a hand through her hair and leaned back in the chair she had long ago collapsed in. She sipped casually on the now cold coffee as she pondered the perplexing puzzle.

"What should we do now Kagome?" Misery stared determinedly at her friend. They would not give in so easily. There had to be an answer somewhere.

"I think its time we checked out the well. Maybe the portal has been opened again." Kagome suggested lifting herself from the chair.

"Agreed. Let's pack. We'll hit the lab's reserves first and then grab some clothes. If there is the slightest chance we can make it through we need to be prepared. With all that has changed here, who knows what we'll find there." Misery paused as she grabbed a large duffel bag from the storage room. "I may not be able to go through Kagome. We need to make sure that you are prepared in case of that."

"I hadn't thought about that possibility. Let's focus on getting there first. I don't know if the well will even exist anymore."

"Right. First off is some armour and weapons. Guns will be useless if we can't return. Once we're out of ammo that's it. I'll throw in a couple just in case and a few rounds but I think our best bet will be feudal period remakes." Misery began sorting through the weapons room and selecting some suitable pieces.

"Bow for me please!" Kagome smiled, suddenly feeling energized as she wadded through the mess to find what she was looking for. She grabbed her collapsing staff as well as a few knives that could be concealed.

Next they headed to the adjoining room that sported Misery's many creations. The nephilim headed past all of the metal and leather pieces that lined the walls in favor of a large chest that was hidden in the back corner. Kagome watched as her friend tenderly dusted off the antique chest and carefully opened it. Rusty hinges creaked as the lid was raised. Carefully she pulled out a leather bound bundle and placed it in the bag.

"Should have something in here that would fit you Kagome." Searching hands dug through the contents to at last pull out a similarly wrapped bundle. "This is the one."

"What are those?" The miko questioned.

"Old battle fatigues. Inuyasha's jaws gonna drop when he sees you in this!" She grinned wickedly in the first bit of mischief Kagome had seen in a few days. Placing the bundle in the bag her hands again vanished into the chest to pull out two black bundles and a few other smaller wrapped packages. Closing the lid of the chest it was pushed back and she moved around to pull another chest from the opposite corner. This time she pulled a pair of tall boots and quickly shoved them into the large duffel. Another pair was brought forth and she motioned Kagome over.

"Try these on." She ordered.

Sitting down on the now closed chest Kagome slid her 'mary jane' shoes off and pulled up her fleece plants. Carefully she pulled on the leather boot and was surprised to find it slip on easily. The leather boot came up to her knee and Misery quickly pulled tight the lacing on the inside of her leg. The boots were finely tooled and metal plating provided ample protection.

"These are beautiful Misery. Where did you get these?"

"The were my mother's Kagome. You are about the same size as she was." Misery smiled, her eyes filling with a look of nostalgia.

"I couldn't Miss." Kagome stuttered out, reaching down to unlace the boots. A gentle hand stopped her progress.

"Mother would have loved you Kagome. It would honour her greatly if you would wear them." The soft voice came from a head that had lowered. Her red hair fell over her shoulder to conceal her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Her clothing is embroidered with spells of protection Kagome. They will aid you if I am unable to cross over." She looked up to smile at the miko eyes misting with visible emotion.

Kagome only nodded and looked down to admire the boots once again. Slipping them off she carefully stowed them in the bag with the rest of their possessions. Arm in arm they left the lab and quickly made their way back to the barracks. Another bag was stuffed with a few personal items and limited clothing. Both girls were anxious to be packed on on their way back to Tokyo. They had called in a favor from one of the soldiers on the base and would be leaving shortly. A night flight back to the city where it had all began.

X-X-X-X-X

"Wake up Kagome." A soft voice called out to her. "We'll be landing in a few minutes."

Stirring from her seat in the small plane she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. They finally focused on the breathtaking horizon of the bustling city of Tokyo.

"Kami..." She whispered.

"I know." Misery answered.

Before them lay the city that had been obliterated by fire and oni a few short months before. No evidence lingered of the destruction they had seen. In fact it was if it had never happened. Landing at the international airport both girls were awestruck at the transformation. Numb they cleared security and hailed a taxi to transport them to the shrine.

Standing at the bottom of the tall stairs, Kagome momentarily gave into the hope that pushed inside her chest. Slowly she began to climb. What else could have changed? Momma? Souta? Reaching the top her hope vanished when she recognized the young man sweeping the grounds. He was the same man who Sesshoumaru had hired to take over the shrine when they had been forced to leave. He raised his hand in greeting but continued to sweep the leaves from the paved entrance.

"Come on Miss, the well is over there." Her heart bled with fresh pain as she recalled the tragedy that had transpired on those very stones. Their screams echoed in her mind as she passed the spot they had fallen. She paused momentarily before a soft squeeze of her hand pulled her from her trance. Misery's smiling face was full of concern and understanding.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Kagome took a step forward only to be halted by a familiar voice.

"It's about time you came back!"

Whirling around her composure came undone. Her knees weakened and she dropped her bag to the ground. The laughing eyes of her younger brother met hers briefly before her sight was blurred by the tears that filled them.

"Souta, leave your sister alone." The warmth in that voice was like air to her lungs. She gasped sucking in the breath she had stopped taking when her brother had appeared.

"Momma! Souta!" She cried before embracing them tightly. The Kami had been merciful. Her eyes burned with her emotions as she sobbed. Her family held her with confused looks as she let go of her pain and new emotion. They were really here. Flesh and blood. Warm to the touch. Holding her and speaking loving words to calm her.

Misery watched the mix of emotions play out on everyone's faces as she stood slack jawed at the whole situation. Her heart soared for her friend. The jewel had both destroyed and revived with its vanishing. It had taken the ones they loved and gave back what it had destroyed. She was beginning to suspect that the jewel was never fated to have been in the modern era. History had been altered by Kagome returning to this time with the partially purified jewel intact. The possibilities seemed endless. Perhaps the bright and lighthearted miko had altered the past when she had first arrived in the feudal era. Fate was tricky and time travel seemed even worse. Her mind ached as she once again tried to unravel the mystery of the vanishing jewel. Her eyes strayed to the well house as Kagome was ushered inside by her mother. That was the one connection they had to the past. She prayed to God that the portal Kagome had found had reopened. Life without Sesshoumaru was a life she did not wish to live. She would transcend time herself to be reunited with him, no matter what the cost.

Hours later and astonished Mrs. Higurashi and Souta cleared off the kitchen table. They had listened to the girls' tale of everything that had transpired and both were having a hard time believing the far fetched story. Neither remembered the young miko traveling back in time or Inuyasha. It had taken a display of Kagome's reiki and Misery's abilities to convince them that there was truth to the story.

"It seems so familiar Kagome, but I can't recall any of it." Mrs. Higurashi spoke as she settled a fresh pot of tea on the table. "What about you Missy? I remember the day you first befriended my dear Kagome."

"I never knew Kagome until half a year ago. I'm not sure why I'm the only one besides Kagome who remembers the jewel and the others. I assure you that that I will do everything in my power to aid your daughter." Misery replied, the cold and troubled edge returning to her features.

"Momma, I'm so happy that your here. When I reached the top I saw the man that Sesshoumaru had hired to look after the shrine after you passed, I was certain that you were still dead." Kagome squeezed her mother's hand.

Mrs. Higurashi visibly paled at the talk of her death. She couldn't shake the feeling that she partially remembered the incident. The feeling of fear that crept inside every time it was mentioned. An overwhelming feeling of despair that flitted around inside her momentarily before vanishing completely.

"We hired him after your grandfather passed Kagome. He's been here for a few months now." She responded.

"Grandpa is really gone then. I'll miss him so much." Kagome sighed staring into her fresh cup of tea.

"What do you plan on doing girls?"

The pair looked at each other before turning to stare at their hands. Momma watched them with keen eyes and noted the uncertainty and fear that was mirrored in their actions.

"Your struggles will be great my child because you are the keeper of the jewel. Fear not your own weakness. To have weakness is to be human. Life is precious Kagome and you have been charged with the honourable task of preserving it. Fear is natural as well sweetheart. Your battles have been monumental and the darkness that threatens us all will seek you out. You must remember though Kagome, darkness fades to dawn. Always a new day is born. Life continues on. I believe in you Kagome. I love you." She chose her words carefully as she spoke to her daughter.

"Momma?" Kagome remembered hearing those words shortly after awakening from her battle with Cernonnus.

"It's hard for me to believe what you have told me and it's even more difficult for me to understand. Grandfather often told me of the legend of the Shikon no Tama and the powerful miko that banished it from the world. Whatever fate the kami have in store for you I can not tell. I trust you though Kagome and I know that you would not lie about something like this. Try to return. Only then will you understand the intent of the jewel and why everything has transpired as such."

"Thanks Momma."

"Tell me, what are your thoughts on the events that have transpired." The elder woman directed her question at the researcher.

"I'm not sure." She paused deep in thought. Her hand came up to rub her eyes before she continued. "No traces of anything related to Kagome's time in the past remains. If the light she saw moments before the jewel disappeared was Midoriko I believe that our task is not done."

Misery's mind whirled with ideas and she finally stood and began pacing in attempt to concentrate on her main theory. Again she rubbed her temples as the pain thumped loudly behind her eyes. The constant effort she was placing in attempting to unravel the mystery was giving her a migraine.

"It's as if the jewel never passed through time to the twenty first century. I wonder if Midoriko removed the jewel and somehow time was altered yet again. Returning the world to the way it would have been if Kagome had never been born with the jewel inside her. With that in mind I worry that her lack of influence in the feudal era has brought about some changes. Or her absence there has impacted the way our time turned out."

"Perhaps Kagome was never meant to return to this time period. That would explain why she remembers everything. Kagome? Did you get the impression that Midoriko was trying to tell you something before she reentered the jewel?"

"All I remember was feeling a slight brush against my consciousness. It was warm and comforting. Then the orb moved into the jewel." Kagome looked perplexed.

"What if you were suppose to remain with Inuyasha and your absence has drastically altered time. God only knows what that hot headed baka would do without you there to ground him. " Misery suddenly visibly paled. "What if you were meant to stop something from happening... something that was critical to their survival. Oh Kagome, what if the reason we couldn't find traces of them is because they're dead?"

Kagome's heart jumped. She couldn't lie. She had already thought of that possibility. Before the jewel vanished, Inuyasha and the others had skipped five hundred years. Inuyasha not having to live through the last few hundred years to reach the twenty first century could have seriously tampered with history. His presence may have been detrimental in the creation of the time she had known before. Skipping those years would have surely had consequences. Perhaps the jewel had returned things to the way they were suppose to be. Suddenly she had hope though.

"We have to go back. If time was altered to the way it should be, we wouldn't remember any of it. Why did the jewel not erase you too? Forget about the 'what if's'. Let's concentrate on the right now. It's time to change Misery. We can't wait any longer. The sooner we check the well the sooner we can finish this. I truly believe the jewel is gone. I agree that it was never meant to come to this age and I have faith that Midoriko is giving us one last chance to fix the wrongs of the jewel. She must have found some way to reverse the destruction it caused in my world. She gave me the greatest gift of all. My family is alive. I'm tired of all the darkness it has caused. Midoriko was a miko of light as well. Trust in her Misery. She would not have appeared to me if this wasn't fixable. We'll find them again." Kagome stood and the air crackled around her with the intensity of her resolve.

"I trust in you Kagome. If no one else, I do trust you." Misery held her head high and refused to give into the panic that had grasped at her before. Kagome's faith and conviction was hard not to believe in. They had been united by their trials and she was more than willing to follow the miko into the fiery pits of hell if she had to. Kagome had freed her and shown her that life was indeed worth living. They would do this together. Time be damned.

X-X-X-X-X

"It fits good." Misery smiled at the miko who had emerged from her bedroom.

The younger girl was carefully dressed in her mother's warrior dress. The white and red tunic was bound at the waist by a large band of silver material. The skirt hung to her knees but the sides remained open to the hips to allow her full movement in battle. Knee high boots made from dragon's hide to provide her with sturdy footing. Well toned arms were adorned with heavily armoured gold and silver upper arm brands extending from armpit to elbow. Her forearms skillfully covered with the same white fabric that concealed more armour and knives. Elegant folds of red hung at her elbows reminiscent of the popular gowns of Misery's mother's time. An intricately carved chest plate provided more protection in battle.

"It's beautiful." Kagome picked up her staff and quickly went through a set of jabs and lunges. "Movement is really easy too."

"I knew it would suit you."

Kagome smiled back at the nephilim amazed at the transformation that the redhead had taken. Misery had told her that their clothing was what she and her mother had worn in centuries before as pagan priestesses. Daerean had designed them both to be worn as ceremonial pieces that provided ample protection and maneuverability for fighting. Those days had not been peaceful and many ceremonies had been interrupted by the crown's armies looking to persecute anyone not of the Christian faith.

Misery's garments were of similar design. Her silver embroidered black tunic was sleeveless coupled with stunning armbands and sturdy leather gauntlets on her forearms. Again a split skirt allowed for a range of movement paired with her trademark leather boots that housed her two short blades. Misery had also revealed the contents of the other bundles she had packed. She wore two leather pouches slung low on each hip secured with leather strings around her thighs. They provided storage for some medical supplies and food. A matching set would soon adorn Kagome's slender hips.

The black bundles were now unrolled and were in fact heavy cloaks that would offer warmth and concealment. Two small leather sacks would be the only other bags that accompanied them. Misery advised on taking only one change of clothes so that they would have room for a bed roll and personal effects. Kagome tucked her tiny photo album carefully into her side pack hell bent on remembering all the good times she and her friends had shared in their short reunion in her time. Mrs. Higurashi had rummaged through the storage shed to provide them with replicated money from a few different time periods to accompany them. Once their bundles where neatly packed with all their belongings the pair prepared for the trip through the well.

Nervous hands twisted as the girls waited at the lip of the well, anxious to learn of its functionality. The pinnacle moment came when Kagome sat on the ledge and flipped her legs over. Misery took a seat beside her and with one deep breath they linked arms and jumped. Blackness engulfed them as they fell deep inside the shrine's well.

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! ****Thanks again to Kokoronagomu for the wonderful beta work!**


	37. Entering the Unknown

**Entering the Unknown**

Darkness. The feeling of suspension. It was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. Her eyes slammed shut when the first hint of light swirled around her. Her heart soared in anticipation. The well was working. They where being transported through time. A few seconds and she would be able to get to the bottom of the mystery. Ground materialized beneath Kagome's feet and she breathed a sigh of relief. Just as she began to see the walls of the well she was slammed against the wall. A blur of silver could be seen through her peripheral vision.

"Umm Kagome?" Misery's voice echoed behind her.

Kagome suddenly comprehended what the silver likely was. She wiggled so that she could see the girl who had jumped beside her. Her eyes widened with what she saw and she fought to keep in her laughter.

"I think we're stuck" Misery looked sheepishly at her.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief and laughed as she blew a feather out of her face. Misery's wings now cramped them together in the narrow well.

"What!" Misery glared at the miko who now laughed outright at her. "We were falling! I can't help it if the damn things appear when I'm suspended in air."

Tears streamed down the Kagome's face as she gasped for air. Her sides ached with the laughter that refused to stop. The situation was all too ridiculous and the scowl the nephilim was wearing was the icing on the cake. Finally she was able to control her outburst and smiled bravely at the now perturbed girl.

"Will they go away?" She snickered.

"Hopefully."

"What do you mean hopefully? Just get rid of them."

"Easier said then done." Misery quietly growled before blushing in embarrassment.

"You can't..." Kagome questioned and was quickly answered with a shake of her friends head.

"They've only appeared a few times. First when Shippo was injured, a couple other times and then when I was under Cernonnus' control. I don't know much about it. Sometimes I can do as I will with them and other times I'm forced to wait it out. "

"I see." Kagome could help but grin again at the red faced nephilim. The action only angered Misery further and she was rewarded with another glare.

They stood silently in the dark waiting for the wings to disappear. Both startled when the distant sounds of gunfire erupted. Both waited expectantly and another blast could be heard.

"Guns?" Kagome whispered to Misery who furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"It's been a long time since I heard that noise." She looked up towards the light of the world above them. "Canons."

"Canons?" Kagome wondered.

"I thought you said they fought with swords here."

"For the most part. The band of seven were the only ones who used gunpowder. Civilians and the emperor's armies had yet to have much exposure to it."

The two girls were still staring above them when Misery's silver wings burst into a cloud of feathers. Leaning into the wall the nephilim brushed away the many feathers that softly collected on her thick cloak. Kagome was still lost in listening to the distant battle that indisputably involved a few large weapons.

"What in Kami is going on out there?" Kagome breathed quickly grasping at the vines and pulling herself up.

The pair quickly surfaced from the bone eater's well only to stare at the vast expanse of forest lightly speckled with the first signs of the winter to come. On a ridge in the distance, smoke was swirling high into the blue sky, starkly contrasting against the soft white on the higher hillsides. Cautiously they left the meadow to the welcoming concealment of the thick forest. Both were anxious to find out exactly what they had landed themselves into. Kagome paused when they reached the base of the great Goshinboku, her heart swelling with the sight of the familiar marking on the tree. Evidence of her hanyou's entrapment from when she first arrived in ancient Japan.

"He's been freed. That means I was here at one point. I wonder what year we landed in?" She whispered; lovingly brushing the bare spot on the wood.

"I have a bad feeling about this Kagome. When did guns factor into your history?" Misery had only been living off and on in Japan. She was no expert in the trivial history of the humans that inhabited her new home.

"A hundred years or so after I arrived in Sengoku Jidai." Understanding dawned on her. She may have once been here in the past, but it was very possible that her departure had already been decades ago. What had happened in the century that had lapsed in ancient Japan? Where was Inuyasha and the others right now?

"What are your thoughts then Kagome."

"I won't know for sure yet," she signaled to the smoke billowing from the hills, "but I'd take a guess that we're not in Sengoku period. Maybe Edo?" She left the tree and began hiking in the direction of Kaede's village.

"Edo period eh? So, when does that make this Kags?" Misery asked again anxious for a time range.

"Anytime from the sixteen hundreds to middle eighteen hundreds." Cautiously she picked her way through the thickening forest.

Silently they made their way to a hill high above the village. Kagome gasped at what she saw. The formerly thriving village was decrepit. Houses were no more than run down shacks. The fields behind the buildings lay in ruin. Observing in concealment she could tell that the poverty stricken people were borderline starving. Thin children played in the street and the women's eyes where darkened with despair. It was obvious they had suffered more than one poor crop year. Her attention was again drawn to a muffled explosion in the distance. She quickly took stock of the little evidence laid out before her. Poverty, famine, gun powder, lack of men, and battle. Her mind fled back to history class and her heart sank in fear.

"Misery, I'm afraid we have stumbled on some dangerous times in Edo. This is not good. I hope to Kami that I am wrong about this."

The young miko shivered in the crisp fall air and quickly pulled the cloak around her. Slipping her arms into the sleeves and buttoned the front of her heavy cloak. She was thankful that their outerwear fell to the ground and included full billowing sleeves that appeared to layer right into folds of the cloak. Soft fur lined the inside; the entire outfit swallowed her small form and offered plenty of protection from the elements.

"I forgot how cold it gets in these times." Kagome smiled.

"I hadn't." The nephilim scowled fastening her own cloak.

"I'm going to talk to the villagers and determine if that is where and when we are." Kagome trotted ahead to speak to a kindly elderly woman.

Missy surveyed the area as she leaned against the wall of one shabby shack. The villagers eyed her with distrust causing her to draw her hood up and look away. She couldn't blame them though. They likely assumed her a Dutch. She could relate to not trusting a foreigner. Scotland had been plundered by imposing forces for centuries. Closing her eyes she was taken back to much of the bloodshed she had witnessed in her homeland.

"Damn my intuition to the seventh hell!"

"What."

"The woman told me that there is much unrest all over Japan. A group of rebells have been gathering forces through the lands. They are the strongest in the far south. If the old woman was correct than the Shimabara Rebellion is just months away."

"What the hell is the 'Shimabara Rebellion'?"

"Over taxation and abusive reign of the region's leader caused the rebellion." Kagome started the trek down the hill towards the village. "It was also a religious uprising."

"Great!" Misery snarled; graphically recalling the oppression the pagans had endured at the hands of Christian followers.

"Ronin samurai and peasants began gathering in secret and soon plotted an uprising in the late 1630's. Rebellions were also occurring in the Amakusa island's. They crossed the sea and eventually set up a fort at Hara's old castle. The shogunate forces received aid from the Dutch and the battles raged with the rebels inflicting heavy damage until they finally were out of ammunition and food reserves. After the rebellion the shogunate suspected the Western Catholics of being involved and they drove the Portuguese out. Christianity went underground at that point and a religious purge was carried out."

"Lovely!" Misery cringed thinking about how the story was really hitting home. Sympathetic eyes fell on the husband-less women who cuddled with their sickly looking children. Kagome spotted another kindly looking woman and ran ahead once more to gather more information.

She heard Kagome cursing and turned her eyes to see the miko stomping back to her. "What's the game plan?"

"Looks like we are heading to the Shimabara peninsula in Hizen." She growled picking up the pace.

"Hizen?"

"Nagasaki." The miko squared her shoulders and proceeded on.

"What year is it Kagome?" Misery asked catching up to the miko.

"It's late November, 1636. The final battle is in April."

"Hells bells! This just keeps getting better and better Kags. If we are heading all the way down there you think maybe we should get a couple of horses?" Misery eyed the few animals currently being used in the fields.

"Yeah, but not from these people. They already have so little. One of the towns further down will have more than they have here. We'll purchase a couple there."

Hours passed as they traveled south towards the southern tip of Japan. They hadn't expected the hostility that would arise with Misery's foreign appearance. Distrust of supernatural creatures had slackened in favor of abhorrent distrust of foreigners. Road travel had soon become unwise as it drew too much unwanted attention. Although speed had been reduced on the back trails both felt measurably safer. As the sun settled they sought refuge in the recesses of a small mountain cave.

With a fire crackling merrily and two rabbits roasting, the pair settled in for a cool night. They had traveled a good distance from the well and had decided to head towards the coast. Another stop at a village had provided them with possible information on the whereabouts of their friends. An old man had told them of a legend of a youkai who traveled with two humans. They had begun near the village close to the bone eaters well and traveled south, purging the area of lesser and troublesome mononoke. The last he had heard was that they had left the western lands and began a purge of the south. His knowledge stemmed from his youth however, so the accuracy of the statements could not be trusted. With the new information they had decided to head towards the coast and catch a boat to the south. It would save them time and energy.

"Do you think we'll find them right away?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure Kagome. The only thing we have going is the fact that everyone will be talking about the strange miko who travels with the foreign youkai. Our clothing isn't completely conspicuous and I've gotten nothing but stares or glares at every village. Word is bound to spread. If they catch wind of it they will come to investigate."

"Them and who else?" The miko sighed poking at the cooking meat.

"True. We'll have to keep our eyes open and senses on full alert."

Kagome watch as Missy rubbed absentmindedly at her chest. An action that had been repeated off and on since their arrival here. The further they got from the well the more she seemed to do it.

"Are you feeling alright Miss?"

"What?"

"You keep rubbing your chest."

Misery gave her a strange look before smiling. "It's nothing. You worry too much you know!"

"Are you sure."

"Positive. Now stop poking that meat. I'm sure its done."

Kagome kept suspicious eyes on her friend as the nephilim pulled the skewers off the fire and used one of her small knives to cut strips of meat. They ate in silence and after feeding a few more logs on the fire and drifted into a light sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

"Busy place!" Misery's wide eyes took in the sights and sounds of the seaside village. Fisherman where busy bringing in their morning catches and setting up their small market.

"Stinks!" Kagome held her breath as they passed numerous fish huts.

"This reminds me of home so much Kags! The ocean and the clean air."A strong sea breeze blew in lifting the bottom of a fisherman's robe revealing his lack of undergarments. Kagome blushed and turned away while Misery broke into hearty laughter. "Not to mention the lack of cloth. Don't blush Kagome. You should have seen the men in kilts. Toned muscles, burly chests and taunt little heinies."

"Missy! What would Sesshoumaru say about you being exposed to all that? Not to mention daydreaming about them!" Kagome gapped ignoring the wicked grin that flashed on her friends face.

"You haven't lived until you've seen a man in a kilt! Come on Kags. I know you're picturing it." Misery encouraged.

Kagome broke a faint smile and giggled. "Well I did like the movie 'Braveheart'."

"That's my girl! You'd make a fine bonny lass!" They laughed together as they made their way down to the dock.

The day before they had arrived in the small village and befriended a young boy and his companions. Kagome's pleading eyes and sob story had secured them safe passage as far down as the southern city of Hirado. Scanning the small fishing port they could see their new friends preparing the large vessel for the trip down the coast. The teenage boy waved welcomely to them as they approached.

"Good morning Kagome-sama. Good morning Misery-sama." He greeted them and assisted them onto the rocking vessel.

"Good morning Shiro-san." Kagome smiled.

"We will be ready to sail shortly. The water is rougher this time of year but we will be traveling just off the shore line. We should be arriving in Hirado by the time the moon is full. Make yourselves comfortable in the hold until were are at sea."

"Thank you Shiro-san . You are most kind." Kagome's smile widened causing the youth to blush furiously and stumble over the decks away from them.

"Nice kid." Misery grinned at the boy.

"Something about him strikes me as familiar though I can't quite place it."

X-X-X-X-X

The third night of their sea voyage Kagome awoke to the shouts of the men above on the deck. Hastily she wiped the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her weapons. Her hand shot out to wake the sleeping nephilim only to find that she was not there. Pulling on her boots she quickly made her way to the deck. Her eyes widened as she saw the men circling the redhead and as she made her way closer she saw that Misery had Shiro's second in command held at sword point; her arm securing the man around the chest and the tip of her blade pressing against his neck. Shiro was rapidly talking to the steely eyed woman, desperately trying to ease the tension that had erupted around him.

"What is going on here?" Kagome demanded as she pushed her way through the crowd of men. They backed off when her aura flared and she was instantly enveloped in swirling burgundy mist.

"They're plotting something Kags. I've had my eye on this one since we first boarded. He's been sneaking around us and planning late night meetings. Seems they want to use us for something. Maybe your sweet and innocent Shiro isn't all he seems to be." The wild eyed woman growled as she pushed the blade a little more forcibly against the burly man eliciting a plea from him.

"It's not what you think!" The man cried out; pleading eyes searching for the peaceful miko.

"Shut up!" Misery hissed.

"Calm down Missy." Kagome urged the nephilim. This was not the woman she knew, for her eyes met the blurred vision of a silver flooded orbs. This was the Misery from the past again. The highly guarded and ever suspicious woman who had survived for centuries by trusting no one. The warrior from the misty hills of Scotland. The pagan priestess who had been hunted and tortured.

"Missy, please." She tried again, carefully reaching to pull the sword away from the man's throat. A breath of relief came when the sword dropped and the man was released. The hard silver glare however remained.

"Now explain what is going on!" The miko's angered voice made the young ship captain step back.

"Honourable miko," he began. "Kagome-sama. I must agree with some of your companion's words. We are not as we seem. My name is Masuda Shiro Tokisada, the men call me Amakusa Shiro. I have been chosen to lead the great men of Shimabara against the oppression and foolish spending of the Matsukura. We have been traveling up the coast recruiting ordinary men and samurai to aid us in our battle. Tsukune here is my second in command and has been organizing meetings in the night. They do revolve around you Kagome-sama and honourable Misery-sama." Shiro bowed again to the fiery oni whose stance still revealed she was all too ready for battle.

Shiro waved off the men who cautiously backed away to return to their stations. He sat down on the deck and motioned for Tsukune to do the same. Kagome remained where she was as did her irate friend.

"Tsukune was only thinking of the rebels and our cause Kagome-sama. We know you are a powerful miko and as such you would make a great ally. Misery-sama is also very powerful and we were simply trying to find a way to plead our case to you. We had hope for you to hear our request and give it much consideration. Tonight Tsukune was going to finalize our plans when Misery-sama...umm...found out."

"Misery, can you confirm." Kagome eyed the other woman.

"For the past few days I have watched this...Tsukune sneak around us. He is constantly following our every move. I have followed him at night and have heard some details of their attempts to acquisition our aid. I am still unsure if their intentions are pure or not."

"When the two of you happened upon us at the village we knew that you where fulfilling the prophecy." Shiro explained.

"What prophecy?" Kagome asked ignoring the grumbling coming from beside her.

"Saint Francis Xavier is the missionary who foretold of the prophecy of the "Fourth son of Heaven". I have been deemed that fourth son. A little known detail of the prophecy is that I would be aided by two angels to bring Christianity to Japan."

"Angels?" Misery suddenly perked up again and stepped in front of Kagome to stare menacingly at the youth. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Calm down Missy!" Kagome warned and grabbed the arm of the oni. Her efforts where shrugged off but she paused when clear silver eyes full of sorrow turned to her. Misery began shaking her head before she spoke.

"No Kagome. I've been the thing of prophecies too many times. I can not join with the very people whose beliefs killed so many of my own. I feel for Shiro and his followers, but I cannot condone the European's religious conquest. Don't you understand. This push for Christianity will only bring about the deaths of so many Japanese. It's the same thing. It's happening all over." Suddenly she clutched at her chest and sank down on one knee.

"Misery!" Kagome immediately reached her friend's side. Misery's hand raised to stop her advance. She watched as the nephilim took a few deep breaths and stood once more.

"I'm fine."

"Misery-sama, perhaps tonight has been too much for you. You two have traveled a long way to accompany us. All I ask is that you consider our request. I do not to pretend to understand your reluctance towards our faith but I do understand what it means to have lost. Our people have suffered greatly already under the centuries of reign by shogun. If we must lose a few more men to obtain our freedom then we will do that. We are not afraid of death Misery-sama, only living with the regret of doing nothing to save ourselves." With his final words he rose and bid them good night.

"You sure you're alright?" Kagome questioned once they where alone her eyes casually fixed on the retreating form of Shiro.

"We'll talk down in the hold." Misery simply stated before sheathing her sword and leading the way.

Once they were behind walls of privacy Misery leaned back on the sleeping mat and stared at the roof. She remained pensive as Kagome locked the door and lit the small lamp beside them.

"You gonna tell me what the hell is going on?" Kagome stared down her reluctant opponent.

"Took me awhile to figure this one out." Misery sighed and rolled over to face the fuming miko.

"What's with the chest pains Miss?" The miko growled.

"I'm not supposed to be here. Simple as that."

"What's that mean? I'm from the future too you know. I'm not in any pain!" She crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall.

"You don't exist in this time also, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't even thought of the consequences of that. Misery was alive and well halfway across the world at this very moment.

"I already live in this time period Kags. Somewhere right now I'm either doing chores or helping mother gather her herbs. Who knows, maybe I'm preforming a ancient ritual to honour one of earth's many Gods. Point being, two people cannot survive in the same time simultaneously."

"I never thought of the consequences Missy. I'm always jumping in head first I guess."

"It's alright."

Kagome was startled by the age she suddenly saw in her friend's eyes. Being around youkai all the time she often forgot that they were beings that could defy the aging effects of time. Her youkai companions always seemed so youthful and vibrant but at this moment she saw the truth of their existence.

"What of Shiro and the others? Can we help them?" She asked quietly, unable to look into the ancient eyes that seemed so distant and alone.

A long sigh escaped the oni. "Their battle is one that must be waged the way it was in history Kagome. Do you remember any mention of two women...no 'angels' as he puts it... aiding the young rebel leader?" When the miko shook her head in defeat, Misery continued. "This is a time Kags where the rich use the power of the unknown, of culture and religion to sway the masses. The missionaries may mean well by wanting to spread their faith but in truth they are backed by the kings of Europe. The kings see missionaries as a tool to infiltrate foreign countries. Despite all the good intentions there comes a price with everything. Christianity will spread but the fight for it will cause so much bloodshed. A faith that teaches love and forgiveness in our time was won with sacrifice and rivers of blood. It is not the faith that I abhor Kagome. Simply the corrupt men who hide behind it as a means to obtain their own ends."

"Why were we sent here then Miss?" Kagome's eyes burned with unshed tears as the the confusion and sense of defeat sunk in.

"I'm not sure Kags. I realize now though that my being here was likely not in the cards. In our old reality Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had transcended time to aid you. That meant that they never lived in Edo or any period after that. Shippo was raised by Sesshoumaru and at this moment should be traveling the world. Who knows what has happened now that Inuyasha and the others where sent back to their original place in time. Shippo may have never gone to Sesshoumaru. The brothers could still be fighting. At any rate our former reality no longer exists. Shippo may never meet me. I'll have never met Sesshoumaru. Because they never jumped the time barrier they will have no recollection of me in this period. We have altered time Kagome so I cannot guarantee that even your history books remain the same. I will leave the decision up to you as to what we do."

"Me! You're not even going to suggest something?"

"You Kagome possess something I do not. You have a untainted heart. I believe that if you follow your heart we will do just fine." A thin smile formed on the tired face of the nephilim.

The lamp burned low and the pair settled back into their sleeping mats. Kagome rolled over one more time to ask a question that had been burning in her mind since the conversation had started.

"Missy? What do you think Inuyasha has been doing in my absence? I mean, he'll remember me right?"

"I'd like to be optimistic Kagome but over a century has passed. I have no doubt that he will remember you but I'm not sure that he'll remember being in modern Japan. Time can change people. We do not know the circumstances under which you left. Perhaps he is angry, maybe he thinks you dead or maybe he has moved on. I hope that he is simply passing time waiting for the day he can be reunited with you."

"I see." The tightness in her heart did not dissipate. Kagome knew that those scenarios had all crossed her mind. She had worried that he had forgotten her or was bitter that she had left. Her worse fear was that he had moved on and she was no more than a memory by now.

"Are you alright Kagome?" A concerned voice broke her from her momentary despair.

"Yes. Just worried that's all."

"I understand."

"What are you going to do when you see Sesshoumaru?"

"Act as if I never knew him."

"But Miss," Kagome began to plead but was cut off.

"It's for the best Kagome. Now go to sleep."

**A/N: Alright!! Thanks for another great response to the last chapter. My reviewers are excellent! La623, mysteriousmoon30, chanda, kmoaton, Caitriona, angel-up-above-heaven, kryptoinuyasha, catlover260, loretta537, inugoddess715, Ryo5492, unistar, and sistersgrimm... a big round of applause for your comments! I enjoyed them all.**

**Also, this isn't possible without the talents of my beta, Kokoronagomu. **


	38. Shiro

**Shiro**

The light crept over the blue horizon rapidly illuminating the crisp waves that slapped against the sturdy sides of the ship. The air was cold causing Kagome to draw the folds of her cloak tighter around her. Leaning against the rail she watched the distant snow covered shores of Japan pass by her. The night had been long as her dreams had began filled of Inuyasha and had ended in the nightmare of his rejection. Just what did her future hold? Her future in her time and more importantly the future in this past. Where was Inuyasha at this very moment? Did he remember her? If he did, was he thinking about her? So many questions remained unanswered and every moment that past seemed to get them no closer to their destination. She could only hope that the information they had gathered was correct and that this ship was inching closer to her mate with every passing wave.

Where were the others? The old man had only told them a tale he had remembered from his youth. A story told to him by his father. It was quite possible that the by erasing the jewel's effect on modern Japan, Midoriko had removed the gift of immortality granted to Sango and Miroku. If that was the case then her friends had long since passed from this world. A lump formed in her throat thinking about their happy faces. It seemed so cruel that they had finally beat Naraku, been granted eternal life and unknowingly had it taken from them. No. She was jumping to conclusions again. Perhaps they were still alive and even recalled their trip to the future. She could feel the complexity of the situation eating away at her sanity. Exhausted she leaned over the railing and let out a deep breath.

Tired eyes reflected back at her before another slap of water against the ship's side blurred the image once more. This was not what she had expected so long ago when she had first been told of the story of the Shikon no Tama. She had envisioned a different ending, full of the Hollywood romance and 'happily ever after' that seemingly accompanied every fairytale. Not this. When would she get her ending? It was her fault really though. The more and more she mulled over the details of her life the more it came back to one simple fact. She was too damn self sacrificing for her own good. Frankly, she was sick of it all. Sick of throwing herself out there in order to preserve the lives and happiness of others. A bitter bud blossomed in her stomach and a sad smile pressed on her lips. She seemed fated to follow in the woeful footsteps of every other self sacrificing miko. Midoriko. Kikyou. Had they ever reached the point where they came to this very same realization?

She sighed looking across the shimmering water. Of course they had. Midoriko had tired of the misery and sold her life to end it. Another sad smile grew. No, that wasn't it at all. Her damn self sacrificing, ever so honourable self had stepped in to try and save the world, ending horribly in the creation of a ill fated jewel and the death of the miko. Kikyou had followed a similar path, choosing death over a wish that would have saved her life. Were all miko of the light woven from the same fabric? Birthed with the same instinctive need to protect and provide no matter what the cost?

A now familiar ache formed behind her eyes. Her constantly troubled mind always seemed to erupt into a headache with each mental battle she had had with herself over the past few weeks. She was tired of that too. Tired. Sick. Despairing. She circled her fingers around her temples trying to relax the tension that now had a tight hold. The jewel had vanished from her time, seemingly changing the present she had known. Did her mother truly not recall Inuyasha and the others or was it a side effect from being brought back to the land of the living? How long had her mother been there, waiting for her return? If they failed what would await them in Tokyo, that is, if they even made it back to her time.

Squeezing her eyes shut she again massaged the tightness, pressing smartly against her temples trying to dig deep to the source of the pain. Her ears caught the sound of light footfalls on the well scrubbed wooden deck. Turning she saw the ghostly eyes of her companion. Misery only glanced in her direction giving her the same vacant stare that Kagome had now grown accustomed to. The miko glanced away preferring the solitude of the pain in her head to the coldness that surrounded the formerly happy nephilim. Another familiar train of thought broke through her mental barrier to torment her again. She had watched as her companion had withdrawn from everything and everyone. Satisfied to walk in the past as a mere shell of her former self. Kagome wondered if it was a side effect of being caught in the same time period as her younger self or if her friend had truly resigned to the fact that Sesshoumaru was lost to her forever and that she was simply passing time until she was ripped from the past. Her total lack of emotion was unnerving.

"The sun dawns on another glorious day Kagome-sama."

Turning she saw the approach of the young ship captain. "Good morning Shiro."

"You do not look well this morning. I fear my request has troubled you."

"I just have a great deal on my mind Shiro." She smiled reassuringly to the boy.

"Have you given it thought?" His eyes shined with innocent hope, asking her the same question he had every morning now for the past three weeks.

"Some, though my mind is conflicted still." She chose her words carefully. Kagome knew her decision already though for once she had taken extra precaution, tediously researching her thoughts and feelings about her choice. The past was tricky. Her aiding Shiro could change everything. She had searched her mind for everything she could recall from history class. She knew Shiro's fate. Knew the way the story was supposed to unfold. But it was a statement of Misery's that she kept coming back to.

"_History is written by the rich Kagome. They alter the details ensuring that their power over the people is strengthened by the words of their so called 'history'. Much of Europe's 'history' is no more than a revised version of events in order to pull a certain belief or emotion from its readers. Even after battles they would erect false temples or string up false heroes as a message to the people."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You say you fear for Shiro's fate."_

"_Well yes. The textbook said that he was killed after the final battle and beheaded. His head was put on display for all to see as a deterrent of similar behaviour."_

"_And how would anyone know who's head it was?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The nephilim sighed looking throughly bored with the conversation, or irked that she was being forced to talk at all. "There was no media in those times Kagome. No pictures sent to the masses to make one man recognizable. Only word of mouth. What does a corpse look like after a few days in the elements? Unrecognizable. If a King or Lord or whatever wanted to make a statement they need not have the real man's head. Any head would do. Then they would post soldiers and peasants at the gates or near the head to tell the pre-written tale to the passersby. To influence opinion and belief was very easily done."_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

_Another exasperating sigh from her companion. "Who knows if Shiro is really beheaded. It could be totally false... or completely true." _

Kagome continued to watch the ocean as Shiro settled comfortably beside her. Time travel was so damn difficult. Making the wrong choice could have irreversible consequences, but she had eventually decided that she was fated to be here and the choice she settled on would be the correct one. If she were to change history then it was fated to be that way.

"If I may be so bold Kagome-sama, what are you thinking?" The exuberant youth inquired shyly.

Kagome snickered and shook her head at the question. A sad and angry voice answered the boy and she inwardly cringed at her cynicism.

"Life is a terrible gift of the kami meant as a simple form of entertainment."

"Kagome-sama?"

"Nothing Shiro. When do we arrive in Hirado?" She quickly asked hoping to divert his attention from her uncharacteristic words. He eyed her speculatively before pointing to the shoreline.

"Just past that curve in the shore right there. We should arrive in a few hours."

"Excellent."

He left her alone, staring solemnly at the shore, lost in the rhythmicsound of the waves and the sails. He had invested his hopes in these two women. Completely believing in his own destiny and that when the time came his angels would descend from the sky to aid him in his battle. They would see the brightness of his dreams for the broken people of his faith . Once the women witnessed the despair in his homeland they would understand and they will stand with him. He had to believe in the prophecy. His glut clenched with momentary uncertainty. He was born for this right?

X-X-X-X-X

They looked so forlorn when they first arrived. The blushing face of young Shiro had snapped the crowds out of despair and they had cheered with more vibrancy and life than Kagome thought they could possess. The large settlement of Hirado was definitively suffering though. The people were thin, their clothes worn and ragged, and the scent of death clung slightly in the air. Times were not prosperous for the southern outpost. Shiro made his way through the crowd smiling brightly and talking enthusiastically to the townsmen. The faint sparkle that came to their eyes when they conversed with the young man made Kagome's heart swell. This was why she sacrificed. What made every terrible event that happened in her life worthwhile. Hope. Humanity always held some form of hope. She could not abandon these people now. Leave them to wither and rot in their darkened holes of despair. Shiro shone as brightly as the midday sun and to them he was their hope.

She followed the procession almost blindly, too caught up in the thin faces and broken eyes. As a miko she could not ignore suffering. Her heart bled for these people. Ached to make everything right. She knew once more that she would sacrifice herself gladly to save these people from their destined ill fate. She sighed and pulled a hand through her hair. One hundred plus years from when she first jumped back in time she was once more going to endure a quest to save the lives of people she didn't know and never would. Damn her sense of duty. Damn her obligations as a miko. Damn Shiro and damn the poor people of this town. Not thinking she slammed her fist into a nearby wall as she passed. The momentary release had been welcoming but as she held her throbbing fist her eyes met the silver void of Misery's.

"Was that necessary?" The monotone voice chilled her bones.

Turning angry eyes at her friend she blurted out another very uncharacteristic statement. "Oh go to hell!" Stomping away she was both mortified with herself and pleased.

Misery's eyes widened only a notch at the outburst from the miko before she shrugged and followed silently behind her. Her mind faded once more into welcoming blankness as she trailed Kagome. Distancing herself and locking everything deep within seemed to be the only way to pass the time. It hurt less when she didn't have to think about what was going to happen. Hurt less not worrying about Kagome's fate. Hurt less not thinking about him.

The minutes passed until she found herself drawing up behind the crew and her friend. They were entering a dark tavern and once moving through the narrow doors found they were quietly ushered to the back and then down into a dark underground hideout. Her senses snapped, fully alert. The sensations seemed foreign after so many weeks of blissful darkness and uncaring. Kagome could be in danger though and Misery felt obligated to protect the younger girl. Her eyes darted expertly around the room searching for any signs of trickery or evil. Her hands came to rest at her sides, fingers flexing in preparation for grabbing her blades. Something dark loomed over this town though at the moment she did not know what or where. Her heart began to beat harder in anticipation.

Kagome did not fail to notice the sudden clarity in the nephilim's eyes or the way she now carried herself. The warrior was once again back and itching to unsheathe her blades. This instantly made Kagome uneasy. She searched the room for the presence of youkai but found only the familiar press of Misery's ki on her senses. Her eyes had more trouble searching out foe in the dim light of the underground.

The men had only just begun their meeting when a gangly boy raced down the steps.

"The army approaches. They know you are here Shiro-sama. They are entering the city as we speak."

The rebels quickly shot into action uncovering weapons that lay hidden in the numerous crates that littered the dark room. Shiro was ushered out a back door while the main forces gathered and began pushing their way up the stairs and then poured out the front doors of the seedy tavern. Kagome and Misery quickly followed after them. Smoke billowed from some distant houses and the screams of the innocent already thundered in the air. Not to be left behind they raced after the distant rebels.

What greeted them when they rounded the corner was almost more than Kagome could bear. Rebels fought valiantly against the well armed soldiers. Blood darkening the pristine white snow that speckled the streets. Movement out of the corner of her eye made Kagome turn. She could hear the screams of a women in the house near her and saw the slight movement beyond the mat that covered the door. Instinctively she understood what was happening. A single shout was released to her companion as she barreled into the house.

Gasping Kagome stood as if in shock as the maniacal looking soldier forced himself upon the young woman. The girl's wide tear filled eyes sought out Kagome's as the dirty man entered her again and again. A single footstep behind her was all she heard before the distinctive sound of a blade leaving a sheath. Moments later the limp body of the soldier was being unceremoniously pulled off the sobbing girl. Misery's eyes flashed with purest rage as she wiped her blade on the soldier's clothes relieving it of the filth of his blood.

"Disgusting pig!" She announced and without even glancing at the victimized girl strode out of the house and into the streets.

Kagome quickly helped the girl right her clothes and shooed her safely out the door and away from the aggression down the street. It only took her moments to spot the nephilim slashing down the brutalizing soldiers. Misery's cloak was now soaked in blood and her hood had fallen down uncovering the glossy red hair now flicked with snow flakes and blood. Her uncertainty in herself mounted and she considered that her powers could be useless here. Kagome was not certain if her Reiki would work against humans. Any barrier she could erect might be easily pushed through by the soldiers. She decided that rather than waste her energy on the unknown she would use her developed fighting skills to assist now. Pulling her staff out she expanded it and began aiding the local people in their attempts to fend off their attackers.

Facing unbelievable numbers Kagome soon heard Tsukune's cries for retreat. The were losing a battle and she could tell that the rebels were not anxious to endanger any more of the civilian's lives. She was soon following the men as they frantically made their way back to the ship. The soldiers were not willing to let them escape though. Kagome was quickly being pushed back by a few extremely large and powerful men. She squealed as one snarled at her and caught her by the waist. Another quickly disarmed her and punched her hard across the face. Her mind spun as the blackness threatened to overwhelm her. She came back to her senses only to realize her person was being roughly manhandled by her assailants. She tried to scream but found no sound would come; a thick arm was wrapped around her throat squeezing the air from her lungs. One of the men smiled evilly at her, showing off his blackened teeth. Her mind was on fire as he licked the side of her face and tightened his bruising hold on her breast. He leaned in again and she cringed awaiting the disgusting kiss that was sure to come. Nothing happened until she felt a sticky, hot splattering on her face. Cracking one eye open his glassy eyes stared back. The hold on her throat relaxed and she felt the heavy weight of his body slip down her back.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly, hope swelling within her chest.

"Sorry babe, just me." The soft feminine voice reached her and soon she was being dragged by her wrist by an overly excited nephilim. Her eyes fixed on the blood stained back of her companion. How had Misery managed to get so dirty in such a short period of time. Her head cranked around to stare at the spot they were retreating from. Her answers laid in multiple pools of red. Steam rolling of their now delicately white sprinkled corpses. Snow was already cleansing the area as they moved away from the battle.

They reached the dock area to find the bustling ship alive and ready to launch. A ship minus one very important captain.

X-X-X-X-X

Predatory eyes watched carefully as the bloodshed unfolded. The human army decended less than satisfactorily upon the city. Distastefully he witnessed their underhanded tactics as they tried with little success to flush their prey.

"Hn" He grunted to the breeze and prepared to turn. That is until an interesting person entered his view. A woman he had not laid eyes on for a very long time. He returned to his high perch to study the girl once more, just to ensure his first impression was true. Long black hair framed her delicate face. Gone was the revealing green skirt and white shirt. In fact her form was completely devoured by the over sized and foreign clothing she was wearing, but there was no doubt in his mind who it was. Blue eyes glanced momentarily in his direction but he was sure that his youki had gone unnoticed to the powerful miko. A thin smile flashed momentarily before he disappeared from his secluded spot.

Silently he traveled to the small camp upon the hill overlooking the town of Hirado. Amber eyes so much like his own flashed back at him from the trees. He had finally admitted that his brother made a better ally than enemy. Casually he strode into their camp and cast an annoyed look at the other.

"Your bitch returns." He said coldly, throughly enjoying the sudden play of emotions that greeted his words.

"Feh. You lie." The hanyou finally spat out once his emotions were again in check.

"Do I?" The taiyoukai arched and eyebrow. He smiled to himself as the hanyou scowled back and launched towards the town.

Things were finally going to be interesting. Sesshoumaru had been bored far too long now and the thought of the miko slamming his brother into the ground once more brought a rare smile to his usually harsh features. Yes. Things were finally going to be interesting.

X-X-X-X-X

"Idiot!" Misery spat as she shrugged her now drenched and overly heavy cloak off her shoulders. She found it very easy to despise the young captain at this very moment. Tsukune had spotted the rebel leader valiantly fending off a small pack of soldiers high on a cliff to the south of them. Apparently his back door escape from the tavern had failed to land him safely on the deck of his ship.

Handing her cloak to Kagome, she ignored the men's wandering eyes as her bare legs and tightly clinging garment were exposed to the frigid air of winter. "Tell Tsukune to set sail immediately."

"What! Shiro's not on board." Kagome shouted back, reluctantly accepting the gory garment.

Misery responded by rolling her eyes and moving towards the ships edge. "I know that. Get the ship moving and I'll get the brat."

"Missy..." Her friend's name falling emotionally from her lips. Kagome's eyes shone with liquid admiration only causing the nephilim to roll her eyes again.

Kagome heard Misery's words as she jumped from the ship and smiled brightly.

"Yeah well don't read too much into this Kags. This is a 'one time only' rescue mission!"

Heart swelling with hope and happiness at the return of her friend, Kagome turned to issue the orders to Tsukune. The second in command needed a little more convincing but after a few strings of colourful words from Kagome the ship was soon pulling away from the port in Hirado and making its way safely out to sea.

Once they were moving south towards the cliffs that Shiro was struggling upon, she sought out her friend. A blur of black, red and skin tones could be seen behind a wall of soldiers. A spray of red flashed as Misery cut them down without hesitation and pushed on towards her destination.

X-X-X-X-X

His mind tried desperately to wrap around the words of his brother but Inuyasha was still having a hard time believing the elder youkai. Could she really have returned after all these years? This was the last place he ever expected her to pop up. His wandering had led him far from his forest and the well. Far as well from the painful memories of the past. Why had she returned? Was it for him? The other's perhaps.

A tightness formed in his chest. Another male? That at least would explain her current location.

Bounding over the last hill he entered Hirado breathing in deeply the smells of the city. He was well aware of the approach of his brother but gave the other youkai no indication. Sesshoumaru was likely following for his own amusement. Hell, he had arrived not long ago saying he was tired of sitting around in the western lands and was staying to add a little excitement in his life.

Inuyasha scowled as the pungent scents of the human settlement assaulted his sensitive nose. Blood, smoke, and tears. Smells that he did not like. Still he breathed in deeply trying to catch wind of her. Nothing yet. He fled deeper into the town, carefully avoiding the small pockets of fighting that continued despite the fleeing rebels. Pausing on another rooftop he breathed in heavily again. It was there. Intertwined with the saltiness of the sea; vivid and clean just like he remembered. Apprehension began to set in as he started in her direction.

Just what did one say to a woman who had vanished out of their lives so long ago? How's it been going? Where have you been? Nice weather we have been having? He shook his head to clear the ridiculous conversation starters. So many nights he had laid awake thinking about her return. So many questions needed answers. He had worried that the worst had happened for years after she had vanished into thin air. Had she lived? Their battle with Naraku had not been easy and Kagome had been wounded. Not severely but enough to make his own blood boil. Then she had disappeared and the well sealed to him. Had she purposely severed her link to the past or was it something more? He had been burned once by a woman and his brain had repeatedly warned him that she was no different. His heart had pleaded otherwise.

Screeching to a halt on the dock he spotted the leaving vessel and his heart sank once more. She had slipped past his reach. Momentarily passing through his life for but the most fleeting of moments. The ship sailed south and his attention was drawn away to another form racing toward the top of the jagged cliffs. A warrior tearing apart her prey with ease. Her scent floated on the breeze and he was momentarily stunned. The flare of a strong youki surged beside him where Sesshoumaru had come to stand.

"Not telling me something Sesshoumaru?" He grinned at his brother who currently wore a scowl like no other. Her scent hadn't failed to meet the sensitive nose of the taiyoukai. It was Inuyasha's turn to grin as Sesshoumaru cursed a clearly undignified word and headed in the direction of the other woman.

"I thought you said you were bored in the West!" He hollered after Sesshoumaru as the bounded effortlessly behind him. His eyes quickly returned to the vessel as he desperately tried to catch sight of the miko who rode aboard.

X-X-X-X-X

"Out of my way!" She spat as she twisted the sword burying it in the chest of the defensive soldier. Shiro was only feet from her, remarkably holding his own against the grown men he battled against. When the sword hit bone she dropped down and turned, twisting the blade through her opponent and ducking just in time to avoid the oncoming blade of another soldier. Her other arm came up out of reflex slicing the last soldier cleanly across the stomach. She ignored his screams of pain as she hurdled over his fallen body to take out the final man assaulting the rebel leader.

"Shiro!" She called out as she pulled the blade from the last man's body.

"Misery-sama?" The stunned youth panted; his eyes focusing on the destruction left in her wake.

"Get a move on it. I left a whole pack of grumpy men on my heels." Her warning barely left her mouth when a small contingency of men broke over the hill.

"Move! Move where?" He cried out searching for an escape.

"Just run." She urged pushing him into action.

"But Misery," He wheezed out barely understandable through his laboured breathing. "We're heading towards a cliff!"

"I know!" She screamed back. Silently praying that her plan worked. When they neared the edge Shiro hesitated only to be pushed with Misery's full body weight. Both tumbled over the edge.

Misery felt a familiar pull of youki in the area before the salty air brushed past her face and signaled her descent.

Unknown to her, on the cliffs higher above the one they launched off a very perturbed inuyoukai watched her plummet towards the sea. His nose twitched with her scent and the scowl on his face would not be lifted.

"You have some explaining to do." Inuyasha ribbed.

"Indeed." That woman should not have such a smell. Delicious and intoxicating yet mysteriously laced with his own. He searched the inner most reaches of his mind trying to find any familiarity in the woman and disturbingly recalled nothing. He did not like the way his heart paused when she jumped over the cliff. Did not appreciate the small twitch in his fingers as he watched her fall. He ignored the beast that rose up inside calling for him to aid her. Why would he aid such a simple creature. A hanyou at that. He may have warmed up to Inuyasha, but at least the boy was blood. He knew nothing of her and resigned to watch her fate.

His eyes widened a notch when the unthinkable happened.

Misery was still falling and reached out to grab the frantic boy who was screaming and flailing in the air beside her.

"Shut up!" She screeched back when she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close. Why were all men such babies? She muffled his childish babbling and she crushed him to her slightly larger frame.

"Hang on!"

Shiro's voice was lost as the wind was knocked out of him at the sudden stop in their fall. One minute he was rushing to his death and the next he was being crushed against the breasts of a beautiful woman. Then he realized the cause of their change in motion. Glistening white wings lifted them away from the cliffs and out towards the sea. Soon he could hear the gleeful shouts of his men and could only assume that the ship was already out to sea.

His feet touched the solid deck yet he could not seem to let go of the angel who had saved him. In fact he held on tighter afraid that she would disappear into thin air. A rough poke to his side caused him to raise his head. His eyes met the most illuminous silver orbs he had ever seen. Her hair fanned out like a halo and the mid day sun caused her to glow as if a divine entity. He was surely smitten with this formerly terrifying creature.

"Let go!" His tenshi of mercy screwed up her face ending his moment of awe.

"My apologies Misery-sama." He bowed after releasing her and tentatively trying the stability of his own legs.

"Whatever." She replied flippantly and brushed past the admiring glances of his crew before her wings burst in the wind and she retreated to the confines of the lower deck.

"Amazing!" Shiro grinned at Kagome who cast a worried look at her friend before beaming back at the youth.

"I guess." She giggled nervously.

"You should have seen her Kagome-sama. She was amazing in battle. Then she pushes me from the cliff and sprouts wings. You are the tenshi from the prophecy. I knew that you would aid me." He grinned wildly before turning his attention to Tsukune.

"Yeah..." She laughed nervously again and made a hasty retreat to her quarters.

Just peachy. Everything was just peachy. Now they were definitely entangled in this mess and she hadn't even had a chance to inquire about Inuyasha. Damn it all to hell. Today sucked and she just could seem to care anymore. Grinding her teeth in frustration she burst through the door and into the seclusion of her sleeping space.

**A/N: Something a little different this time. Thanks to all my readers and reviews... you know who you are! ;p. So many questions have been coming in regarding the fate of our characters. All I can say is you will just have to wait. smirks evilly**

**Thanks again to Kokoronagomu for her excellent skills as a beta. **


	39. Altering Fate

**Altering Fate**

"Damn it's cold." The shivering redhead spat. Another poke at her very wet but sparkling clean cloak revealed that it had not miraculously dried since she washed the blood from its thick folds. Leaning back against the wall she made a mental note to slap the young captain around the next time she had a chance to. After all, it was his fault that she had to fight in Hirado. His fault that her cloak had become soaked in his enemies' blood. His fault that she had to clean it and therefore his fault she was now so cold!

"Here, wear mine until yours dries." The soft voice of her companion brought her away from the evil thoughts she was entertaining regarding the punishment for Shiro.

"But Kagome, won't you get cold?" Misery asked. Moments later she rolled her eyes as the young miko shook herself out of the cloak she was wearing. Kagome now stood before her in thick traditional white and red hakui and hakama befitting her status as a Shinto miko.

"Shiro and Tsukune purchased these two ports back. They thought I would be more comfortable in the 'normal' attire of a miko. I'm wearing them over top of your mother's clothing. Between the two I am perfectly warm. Here, put this on before you freeze to death." Kagome smiled passing her outerwear to her friend.

"You look ridiculous."

"You're turning blue."

Misery finally obliged and wrapped the heavy fabric around her shoulders and shrugged her arms into the voluminous sleeves. Feeling began returning to her limbs as the heat from Kagome's body, transferred from the cloak, and began seeping through her skin. Fastening the closures on the front she moved to beginning wiping down her boots and blades.

"That was quite a display you put on Miss. One would think you've developed a liking for our little rebel leader." Kagome smirked at the sudden look of annoyance that washed over the nephilim's face.

"That little brat! Just keeping him alive so that you don't get all upset. Nothing more than that." She growled.

"Oh give it up already Miss. You've got a soft spot for the kid. He's definitively taken a liking to you." Kagome pushed on.

Misery responded by rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the blades. The light from outside was fading as the vessel pushed on across the sea. She tried to ignore the grinning girl who had set to work lighting the small lanterns in their cabin. Blades sparkling, she laced her books back up and tucked the swords securely into their sheaths. Adrenaline was still in her veins and she preferred to remain armed until she was certain that they were all out of danger.

"I felt something back there. Just briefly. Something powerful and familiar."

Misery's breath hitched as she waited. She knew that this confrontation would come. She had felt the presence when Shiro and she had plummeted off the cliff. Ignorance would not help for she was certain that Kagome would be able to determine just whom the youki belonged to.

"When?" She inquired carefully, face displaying no emotion.

"In the village, just before we reached the fighting. He was there for the tiniest of moments watching us. Sesshoumaru knows that I'm back." Kagome's cheerful smile had vanished and she wore a look of contemplation.

"I see."

"I wonder where Inuyasha is at? Do you think that Sesshoumaru will tell him I have returned?"

"Perhaps."

Kagome just offered her friend a weak smile in response. She knew that she had felt the Lord's presence. It was so familiar and powerful that it could belong to no other. Her curiosity had been sparked for Sesshoumaru was not in his normal domain. Blue eyes fell on the now cold and distant face of Misery. The information had not seemed to affect her the way she had thought it would. Pondering the reaction she began to wonder if the girl had noticed the presence at some point as well. Kagome's heart broke for the girl across from her. It must be so difficult knowing that the one you loved had no idea who you were, would never remember the times they had shared and might never have the chance to fall in love again. At least with Inuyasha she was certain he would remember her.

"I'm going to go check on that annoying brat." Misery suddenly stood and excited the room before Kagome could stop her.

Her eyes furrowed in deep concern as she watched the door shut behind Misery. The nephilim was certainly under enough pressure as it was and Kagome was worried that Sesshoumaru's presence could make the situation more difficult for her friend. She prayed for Misery that her future would be as happy as it had been before the day everything good had vanished from their lives.

Misery burst onto the deck holding her chest as the now familiar pain tightened in her chest. Each day was more trying than the last. Harder to ignore the desire to return to the well and travel safely back to where she belonged. Taking a deep breath she righted her bowed form desperate to appear with some level of strength and dignity.

"Misery-sama! Are you alright?" Her eyes met the concerned brown eyes of their fearless captain. The boy looked so young and fragile that she had to turn her eyes away. Kagome had told her of the fate of Shiro and she had to reluctantly accept it. Each day that passed she had rested her eyes on his jovial form and each day she found it harder and harder to look away and pretend that she didn't care what happened to him. He was shy and nervous but so passionate and willing to defend his followers. So brave when he had to be and so caring. In another time and under any other circumstance she could have taken him under her wing like a little brother. Her heart ached when he reached out and touched her arm to draw her attention back to him.

"Misery-sama?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed you little brat?" She snarled back at him, using her anger at the situation in a futile attempt to limit the amount she felt for him. She watched as he took a step back and then a deep blush settled on his cheeks.

"I wanted to make sure you were feeling alright. You ran off after the... umm... after you ... I mean." He stuttered trying to find the right words to explain her dramatic entrance high on the cliff and their other worldly return to the ship.

"Spit it out brat. I don't have all day you know." She growled back as she walked over to the railing.

"Right Misery-sama. I did not intend to waste your time. I was concerned that you had sustained injury in the fighting. I also wished to extend the gratitude of the crew and myself as well as our followers for your assistance in our fight." He bowed before joining her at the railing. The blush never leaving his cheeks.

Misery glanced over sending him an annoyed glare. She did not miss the nervous movement of his fingers on the rail and the way he stood. He was afraid of her but admired her none-the-less, and was always the strong leader that his people expected him to be.

"I was merely protecting Kagome."

"Oh." The nervousness was back and Misery swore she saw disappoint play quickly across his face. He reminded her of a young Shippo so much that her hand reached out and ruffled his hair before she knew what she was doing. The sudden display of affection shocked the both of them causing Misery to snatch her hand away, completely embarrassed by her lack of control.

"Get some sleep kid." Recovering she offered him a shy smile before punching him playfully in the shoulder.

She turned away from him to watch the moonlight reflecting off the dark water. The sea was calm and the almost noiseless as they drifted further south.

"Thank you." The sudden hushed voice caused her to turn back to the boy. He had knelt down to bow once more. A show of appreciation that made her very uncomfortable.

"Get up already." She scowled and waited patiently for him to scramble to his feet in shock. "Never bow to me boy."

"My apologies Misery-sama." Shiro appeared to be confused and distraught that he had once again angered his angel.

"It's just weird. My country does not use such displays. I'm more comfortable with just words." She explained suddenly feeling guilty for causing his distress and her obvious disregard for his customs. Shiro nodded gratefully at her reasoning and smiled once more.

"Point taken Misery-sama. Perhaps one day I will be able to visit this far away land that you come from."

Misery turned away before he could see the sadness that filled her eyes. Never would this enthusiastic youth set foot in Scotland. But his destiny was not something she could tell him.

"Perhaps kid."

X-X-X-X-X

"What do you mean you have no idea? She sure smelt like you!" Inuyasha growled obviously irate at the continual vague answers Sesshoumaru was offering. Was it possible for his ever so honourable brother to be lying about this? He found that harder to believe than a mysterious female carrying his brother's scent.

"I will not answer you again. Besides, your scent lingered on the miko as well. I'm not sure why I am the one being interrogated so. Tell me brother, if she has been gone for over a century, how can your combined scent be on her?" Sesshoumaru's nonchalant facade betrayed the inner turmoil he was fighting. The scent of the unknown female unsettled him greatly.

"What did you say?"

"You mated the miko and you withheld information from your family. You should have consulted me before taking a mate." He pretended to be bored with the conversation but was hoping that it would soon lead to helpful information of his own dilemma.

"I didn't mate Kagome." Inuyasha was stunned by the words of his brother. He desperately tried to recall Kagome's scent from earlier in the day. He had just barely caught it as there was so many other scents lingering in the air. The blood and smoke from the battle had permeated his sensitive noise making it difficult to catch wind of her at all. By the time he had she was far off shore on the ship and the salty sea air had again rubbed at her scent. Sesshoumaru had tracked her before the battle and would have gotten a clearer scent from her. The knowledge was unsettling. Why was she suddenly back with an unknown female and both carried trace scents of himself and his brother?

"Tell me Inuyasha, just what exactly is this miko of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"She was the most unusual creature before. The well in your forest, I sensed something... unique about it when Naraku still lived." Sesshoumaru stared vacantly into the fire awaiting the explanation from his brother.

Inuyasha took a moment to gather his thoughts. Sesshoumaru had always been skeptical of Kagome and he wondered if the time traveling miko would be too fantastical for the taiyoukai to take seriously. A few more minutes of carefully chosen words and he retold the story of how the reincarnation of the former priestess protecting the Shikon no tama, transcended time to free him from Goshinboku only to shatter the jewel. He carefully reconstructed the tales of their travels and his trips to her world. Finally ending with the battle of Naraku and the vanishing of Kagome.

Sesshoumaru carefully listened to the hanyou and found many consistencies with his own experiences of the miko and the battle with Naraku. He remembered her strange clothing and the yellow pack full of fantastical devices, the scent of his brother and her deep within the well and he did witness her vanishing into thin air after Naraku fell. At the time he thought that the jewel had claimed another miko, now he reluctantly accepted the strange tale of his brother's. He had always wondered about her origins and now he had an answer. Was the other female connected to the future as well? His interest pricked, he had allowed Inuyasha to drag him farther south in search of the two girls. They were traveling with the human rebels. Not that he cared about human politics or the trivial wars of the mortals, but it seemed odd that the miko and her companion would willingly put themselves in danger over something so ridiculous. He remembered the young miko and her protective streak regarding the weak and suddenly the pieces began to fall into place.

Inuyasha eyed his brother with caution; the taiyoukai seemed deep in thought. He had expected ridicule over the tale yet nothing came. Eerie calm settled over the pair, so much that Inuyasha had to leave the small clearing they had stopped, in an attempt to shake the crushing silence that threatened to overwhelm him. Sesshoumaru remained unmoving before the flickering flames of their small fire. His brother did not even blink when he stood and walked away.

Standing high on the cliffs overlooking the sea, he watched the moonlight reflecting on the calm water below. The people of Hirado had spoken highly of the fearless young leader that Kagome was now with. Words had flown carelessly through the air after the battle, relaying the direction that the group was heading. Now he found himself overlooking the Ariake Sea, searching for the girl who had evaporated into thin air over a century before. He had searched for her often in the past but this time he finally had her scent.

His brows furrowed in annoyance and a scowl soon settled on his face. This time he also had a royal pain in the ass following him. He may never know what possessed his stoic brother to track him down and accompany him but at least he had the consoling thought that he sure didn't have to like it. Amazingly Sesshoumaru hadn't been too difficult so far though things always changed.

And so he expected change very shortly.

X-X-X-X-X

"Happy New Year Missy!" Kagome grinned as she packed another snowball tight in her two gloved hands.

"What the hell kind of way is that to celebrate?" The red head scowled as she brushed the remnants of the last snowball off her cloak. Her instincts told her to duck and she narrowly avoided another cold missile.

"Don't be such a fun sucker!" Kagome winked before picking up another snowball.

"I don't see how this is fun." Her friend scowled.

Kagome launched another snowball only to find her aim slightly off. The icy projectile flew over Misery's head and slammed into the face of their rebel leader.

"Oh! Sorry Shiro-kun!" Kagome apologized as she ran to wipe the snow off of the youth's face.

"HA. Now I see the fun in it!" Missy smirked.

"Kagome-sama, Misery-sama. I see you are enjoying the new snowfall." The normally exuberant youth slowly dusted the snow from his clothing.

"Just easing a little stress!" Kagome laughed nervously. "Is something the matter Shiro-kun?" The miko did not fail to notice the somber nature of the boy and intuition told her all was not well.

"We begin preparations to again cross the Ariake Sea. The past few weeks rebels have been gathering at this location. A few days ago one large contingent fought against Hirotaka's samurai. We defeated them but lost almost three thousand. In two days we will launch our attack on the Shimabara Castle." Shiro explained.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself kid." Misery's eyes hardened to reflect the battle hardened warrior within.

"I have done my research." He tilted his chin proudly.

"Have you now. What are you going to do if you fail?" She asked carefully watching his body language as she waited for a reply. Immediately she determined that the leadership had gone to his head for he held himself far too cocky for a boy who had seen so little battle.

"We will not fail." His eyes sparkled as if foreseeing the victory.

"Wrong!" Misery spat as she slowly circled the now slightly nervous youth. She held a hand up to silence Kagome before the miko stepped in to save the boy. "Never underestimate your opponent. Never overestimate yourself. Do that and you will die for sure!"

"But Misery-sama," Shiro began in an effort to defend himself.

"Silence!" She yelled back instantly receiving the compliance she had asked for. Her eyes narrowed as she shortened the distance between them. Locking her steely eyes with him, she dropped her tone menacingly. "Do you think yourself a _**god**_, boy?"

"Not a god," Shiro stuttered under the intense scrutiny of the nephilim, "merely a servant of God. The prophecy foretells of our victory. I will win."

"You will die." Her harsh words brought the young leader up short. The colour drained from his face and he trembled under her prediction.

"Misery that's enough." Kagome's soft voice pleaded with her. The miko had moved to grasp Shiro's shoulders trying to shield him from her companion.

"No. Prophecies are for the weak. Created by people not strong enough to bring on their desired change themselves. If he goes around thinking that everything will fall into place because some silly priest told him so, he won't live past next month." Missy growled back and quickly ripped the boy from the comforting grasp of Kagome.

"But Miss?" Kagome did not know what her friend was thinking. Misery had actually told the boy his fate, something she thought went against time traveling rule number one. She was going to put herself between her friend and Shiro once more when she noticed something deeper shining in Misery's eyes. Compassion. She wasn't being cruel after all. She was trying to teach the youth something. A hard lesson in life and the politics of the world. Stepping back Kagome decide to quietly watch as the lesson continued.

"Shiro, do you honestly expect to go into battle with nothing more than a prophecy to guide you?"

"Misery-sama, the priest assured me that I would win." The boy look confused.

"If I told you to stand still while I prepared to cut off your head, would you?" She demanded.

"Misery-sama?"

"Would you!"

"No." The quiet answer seemed to deflate the boy. He stood ashen faced, eyes downcast as he realized his almost fatal error.

"I didn't think so." Her own soft answer made him drop his head even more.

Kagome smiled as she watched Misery pull the boy into a sisterly embrace. Perhaps Misery's mission was not simply to find Sesshoumaru. It seemed that she possessed a greater role to fulfill and Kagome was certain it was not just to aid the rebel leader. Misery had lived for so long trusting so very few. That is if she ever truly trusted them at all. She was being forced to take on a role so foreign to her. Mentor, leader, ally and above all friend. Misery was getting a second chance at changing her own life.

It was in that moment, observing the sisterly affection of Misery, that a completely different notion of Midoriko's plan became clear. The elder miko had not merely meant to remove the jewel from modern Japan, she was striving to remove the scars in all of them. The jewel vanishing had been painful at first as the two men that they loved so dearly vanished with it. But in return her own mother and brother had been granted life. Perhaps there was a reason that no trace of their friends could be found when they had first vanished. There could be no evidence of them if their fates had not been written yet. The future had been changed, altered by Midoriko's tampering and now it was all becoming clear as to her intentions. They had been sent back in time to alter the future ever so slightly and in return were having the chance to heal from the terrible experiences they had endured. Kagome found that the past had a funny way of healing her soul and apparently it was working its magic on her friend as well. She was certain that they would still experience hardship but she prayed that Misery's time here with Shiro would heal the tattered and broken mind the girl possessed. Now she was certain that not only had modern Japan been granted a second chance, but that through Midoriko's kind heart that they too would experience their second chance.

"Kagome? Are you coming?" Misery gave her an annoyed look and Kagome wondered how long they had been calling her name.

"Uh, yeah. Coming!" She smiled joyfully.

X-X-X-X-X

"This plan was stupid to begin with! We could have found them already if you would have just sent for that stupid dragon. I'm sure he could have flown us both over that damn sea." Inuyasha's hands still itched even after sharpening his claws on the defenseless trees in the woods.

His unemotional brother merely cocked an eyebrow at him and sent him a withering look of disgust.

"They will return shortly."

"Feh! You said that two weeks ago. We haven't caught their scent in over a month! The bloody trees will be blossoming before we see them again." He grumpily slumped to the ground and crossed his arms. His brother had failed to even stir so he was certain they would once again be spending a night near Shimabara.

"Not if you continue to cut them down." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Patience brother. I will not waste my resources on a wild goose chase." Sesshoumaru would not reveal that even he was becoming increasingly anxious. The ship had fled from Hirado weeks ago, sailing across the Ariake Sea. Over the weeks they had watched other small vessels cross the channel, no doubt carrying more rebel soldiers. A few days prior he had learned of a battle between the Shogun soldiers and the rebels, resulting in mass casualties on both sides. Whispers in the night suggested that the Catholic men and women under a young leader would soon be crossing the sea in an attempt to lay seige to the Shimabara Castle. This is where they were now. Not far from the castle whose own construction had caused most of the unrest in the people of this land. Kagome and the mysterious female warrior would soon be landing near here. That he was certain of. Unfortunately his half brother failed to see the importance of his choice.

"You and your precious resources. You have enough to spend on pointless politics but you can't even call for your one damn dragon?" Again though his brother merely quirked an eyebrow and then closed his eyes. Their conversation was over. Inuyasha leaned back against one of the few surviving trees in the area and rested his eyes. The excitement he had felt shortly after finding out Kagome had return had slowly dwindled and despair once again threatened to overcome him. He missed his friends and wished for the comforting and wise words of the monk. Sango surely would have constantly reassured him that they would find her. Even Kirara would offer encouragement in her own way.

Where were they at now? It had been years since he had seen them. The jewel had altered them somehow. When it burst from Naraku's body after Kagome had pierced it with her arrow, it had glowed ominously before bursting into a million tiny pink particles. Not shattered like before but scattered to the wind in its passage from this world. Since that day Miroku and Sango had ceased to age. In fact they had been forced to leave Kaede's village years later when people began to ask questions. For a few decades they had traveled together destroying lesser youkai that plagued the human villages. Eventually they had found themselves nearly out of work. It was then they parted ways. Miroku and Sango heading north with Kirara and he south.

Then there was that little brat to think of too. Shippo hadn't taken Kagome's vanishing very well. He had stayed with Kaede until she passed a few short years later. Then he had bounced back and forth between Sesshoumaru's charge Rin and his own pack. After Rin had finally passed as an old woman he had taken Sesshoumaru's council and began wandering alone throughout Japan. After the Dutch began arriving he had gotten an even larger traveling itch, ending up on one of their boats and sailing to Europe.

It had only been a few years since Shippo had left and Inuyasha reluctantly admitted that he missed the little prankster. Well, Shippo wasn't exactly little anymore. He had grown up. No longer the fluffy child who clung to Kagome he was exploring the world and himself as a young man. Tall and strong, Inuyasha was proud to call the kitsune his own. Sesshoumaru and he had both trained Shippo in fighting. Miroku and Sango had taught the young kitsune many life lessons and over the years their combined tutelage had developed a strong, wise and brave youkai. Inuyasha wondered when he would see the boy again.

His mind filtered back to the days of long past. A green skirt and sparkling blue eyes greeted him before he fell into an unsettled sleep.

A thunderous sound jolted him from his rest. Inuyasha blinked his eyes in desperation to figure out what was going on. Another flash of gun power near the horizon alerted him to the beginning of the battle.

"You ready?" He heard the cold monotone of his brother off his left shoulder.

"Damn straight." He tucked Tetsusaiga into his robes. Another canon shot could be heard near the castle. Dawn was just barely breaking and the rebels had indeed begun their assault. His protective urge soared when he realized that Kagome could be in grave danger. "Let's go!" He hollered before he began streaking towards the battle. In moments he could be reunited with the one he lost so very long ago. Kagome was near. He couldn't smell her but he knew deep inside that she was waiting just over the next ridge.

'_Wait for me Kagome, I'm coming.'_

**A/N: Hurray for Reviewers!! CatLover260, angel-up-above-heaven, kryptoinuyasha, mysteriousmoon30, la623, GrammyInuLvr, Chanda, Kmoaton, Bluemoon4526, LadyCash, Catbaker, nabikineum, Inuyasha's God Sis, and Sisters Grimm... Big hugs and lots of luff! I hope this chapter answers some of the many questions that have been sent my way!**

**Thanks always to Kokoronagomu for her research and editing skills! **

**I've hit almost 400 reviews and over 15000 visits so far between MM, ED, and ! How very exciting. **


	40. Battleground

**Battleground**

"Dammit Kagome, stay with me!" She heard Misery shout over the clambering of metal and gun fire. This was too much. It was nothing like slaying a few oni. The agonizing screams of the wounded deafened her. The acrid smoke burned her throat and eyes. Around her men fell, never again to stand. She was barely keeping up. Trudging through the snow, weighed down by her heavy garments. Just ahead of her Misery created a bloody path for her to follow.

"I mean it Kagome. Hurray up!" Another curse followed as Misery grabbed Shiro by the collar and pulled him back before a samurai's blade sliced him clean through.

Kagome hauled herself over the reddened snow blocking a few attacks with her staff. Vomit threatened in her throat as one of Misery's blades decapitated a solider a foot in front of her. Her world was spinning, her mind threatening to shut down. She had to push on though, had to offer what little help she could. Shiro needed her protection. Something inside her asked for release as her body tired. Instinctively she realized what it was. Giving in she let the pulse of reiki surge, reveling in the feeling of it racing to the surface. Eyes shimmered brightest blue before flooding with deep burgundy.

"Oh Shit!" She heard the nephilim mumble before the blast of a canon ripped at her ear drums. Then as if in slow motion she watched the terrifying projectile hurdling through the air towards them. In seconds they would be nothing but scattered meat. It felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest with the powerful beat it took. When the smoke cleared she realized what she had done. A iridescent globe sparkled around Misery, Shiro and herself. Protecting them from their enemy's weapon.

"Kagome-sama!" Shiro grinned ecstatically. "You have saved us!"

"I- I guess..." She stuttered before dropping the barrier.

"Less talk more movement." Misery interrupted already pushing forward. She eyed Tsukune high on her left, severely outnumbered and on his way to being overcome. "You powers on high Kags?"

"I think so." Kagome replied.

"Good. You look after Shiro. I'm going to go get that imbecile out of trouble." She pointed towards the spot where Tsukune was battling.

"Be careful Misery-sama." Shiro's loving eyes swept over her before she turned. He caught her words on the wind before another soldier sought to battle with him.

"You too kid! You too."

Kagome watched as the fiery red head raced up the castle steps. She looked so agile, deer-like almost, as she bounded up the steps two at a time. Both had left their cloaks on the ship, preferring freedom of movement over warmth. Kagome thought it likely helped Misery having oni blood, for in battle she seemed immune to all the elements. She'd have to be wearing a skirt that was split clear to the hips in the dead of winter.

She broke her line of vision from Misery to scan the area for more threats. Another group of soldiers were heading in their direction. Shiro stepped between herself and the men, valiantly offering her his protection.

"I will keep you safe Kagome-sama. I promise you." He boldly declared as he leveled his sword at the oncoming men.

"Shiro," Kagome scanned the area noting that many of the rebels were beginning to be pushed back. Another group was busy raiding the storehouses of the castle, loading their loot onto the ships. "This isn't looking good. They're pushing us back."

"I see that Kagome-sama. Perhaps Misery-sama was most wise in creating our escape route. A few more attempts I will allow, then I will sound the call for retreat. We must not give up so soon."

"Alright!" She dusted off her red and white robes and twirled her staff in her hands. Misery wasn't the only one who could fight. The nephilim had taught her well and though she preferred to merely incapacitate the soldiers she would fight alongside their friend.

"Incoming!" Shiro shouted before raising his sword to block a vicious blow. Soon the pair were surrounded; determination shining brightly in their eyes as they worked their way out of the enclosure of men.

Misery glanced down from her high perch on the side hill to witness Shiro and Kagome being surrounded. She smiled widely as they impressively thwarted their opponents. Turning her attention back to Tsukune's predicament she noted grimly that he had sustained injury. Increasing her speed she began throwing unsuspecting Shogun soldiers out of the way as she made her way to the other lad.

Many of the men were being obstinate and standing back up, which only caused her minor concern. If they wished to die then she would grant them death. Her first goal was to reach Tsukune. She would deal with them after that. Just as she reached the wounded lad, a flash of red nearly bowled her over. After she was able to steady herself, she looked over her shoulder to see a familiar vision of fire rat unceremoniously creating a swath of destruction in the direction of Kagome. She was about to breath a sigh of relief when another chest pain brought her to her knees. Tsukune's cries where the only thing that signaled the onslaught of an attack. She barely raised her sword up in time to block the oncoming blow. Her eyes flashed dangerously as pain dissipated and she was able to stand. If the fools thought they would take her when she was down, she would show them just how wrong they were.

Kagome winced as her skin was split slightly from the man's blade. She was relieved that she had turned when she had. Otherwise the wound would have been much deeper. Shiro was holding up remarkably well for a boy who had seen so little battle. She could see why the Catholic followers had laid their trust in him. Not only was he charismatic, he was also strong and fearless when he needed to be.

"Kagome-sama, this way." He urged, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the bodies he had just laid waste to.

"Shiro, too many are falling!" She cried out. Now that she was no longer preoccupied with saving her own life, she could see their own being pushed away from the castle.

"I know. I will sound the call." He replied grimly, not releasing his hold on her until they were in slightly safer territory. He left her as he moved the short distance to speak to one of his followers. Soon the shouts of retreat resounded across the battlefield. Ships prepared to depart as the Shogun's forces cried out in victory. It had only taken seconds from Shiro's departure for Kagome to find herself in a bit of a pickle. A dirty arm snaked around her throat, a hand slamming down on her mouth to silence any protests. She heard a sickening voice rumble with snide laughter against her ear.

"Well look what I caught. A poor little miko. Couldn't kill the others so I know you won't kill me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she scanned the area looking for Shiro or Misery. His vice like grip had limited her movement so she was getting nowhere fast. Any attempt to free herself with normal methods would be futile. Though strong, her strength was no match for the monster of a man that held her tightly. She saw Shiro turn to search her out and heard his muffled cry of shock to find her in such a predicament. Her mind cried out 'trap' as she watched him hastily approach. Trap! Again it echoed. She was being used as bait. Slight movements in the wreckage off to her side was evidence enough. They would wait until Shiro was past before attacking him from behind. She tried to cry out in alarm but her voice was muffled by the beast's hand. She had to stop it. Misery was too far away and caught up in her own battle to aid them now. Her companion had asked her to watch over the boy and now she was failing. Closing her eyes tightly her stomach turned at what she was about to do. She released her reiki singeing the flesh of the man that held her. Ignoring his screams of pain and the nauseating stench of burnt flesh, she launched forward anxious to reach Shiro before the unthinkable occurred.

"Shiro, look out!" She screamed, colliding with him and knocking them both down. She saw the flash of steel out of the corner of her eye and waited for the blade to come crashing down on her back before her barrier could materialize. She waited and waited even after the tiny bubble of a barrier had surrounded them. Nothing came. Just the sound of metal upon metal.

"Bastard!"

Her heart stopped. That husky voice could belong to no other. Chancing a glance she turned her head. A sea of red floated around her. Then silver. It was him. Flesh and blood him. Inuyasha had found her.

"Inu... Yasha?" She whispered before she was distracted by two arms wrapping around her. Suddenly she found that Shiro had moved her off him and was anxiously pulling her up; half dragging her behind him.

"Kagome-sama! Youkai!" Shiro blurted out raising his sword in defense of the miko.

"Feh. This little runt is your protection?" Inuyasha growled menacingly at the very shaken youth.

Kagome didn't know what to say or what to do. She had dreamed of this moment for so very long. Envisioned how their reunion would be. Romantic and touching. Not like this. Not with her covered in dirt and blood. Definitely not with his stupid comments mucking up the moment. But it didn't matter. The moment had finally arrived and she wasn't about to waste it. Tears flooded her eyes as she pushed away from Shiro. She stumbled as she made her way towards him, whether from the unsteady terrain or the blurred vision she was experiencing.

"Baka! What took you so long?" She mumbled before grasping the front of his haori and burying her face in his chest. Unembarrassed she sobbed; oblivious of the battle that still raged on around them.

"Baka? You're one to talk." He tried to grumble but knew the words came out softer than intended. He brought his free arm around to embrace her, trying to ignore the crimson blush that speckled his cheekbones. It felt so right though. To hold her, comfort her. Any misgivings he may have had about her leaving melted away with her touch. One hundred years were well worth waiting for a reunion like this.

"Kagome-sama?" Shiro cleared his throat trying not to watch the display of affection between his miko and the unknown youkai.

"Oh! Shiro. This is Inuyasha!" Kagome happily wiped the tears from her eyes and made quick introductions.

"I see. The legendary Inuyasha. I am honoured." Shiro bowed respectfully to the hero his miko had told so many stories of. "My thanks for protecting Kagome-sama on your quest for the jewel."

"Feh! Who the hell says I was protecting her for you!" The hanyou towered over the youth, growling at his dislike for him.

"Point taken." Shiro backed off.

"Shiro! Kagome-sama!" A distant and pained voice came.

Turning Kagome was shocked to see a wounded Tsukune limping their way. She ran to meet him, flanked by her hanyou and the young rebel leader.

"Tsukune, you've been injured!" Kagome quickly assessed the damage done to the second in command and was relieved that wound was not life threatening.

"Your command sir?" Tsukune ignored the worry of the woman, directing his full attention to his leader.

"I have issued the call of retreat." Shiro scanned the crowds. "It appears most of the men are boarding the ships. We leave at once."

With that the pair turned and began the short tour to the port where their ships awaited. The bakufu samurai were already letting out their cries of victory as they pushed back the few remaining rebel lines that fought on to allow the majority to board the vessels. Kagome followed Shiro before suddenly realizing that they were missing one person.

"Tsukune. Where is Misery?" She asked. Tsukune turned to survey the area.

"She was right behind me. Misery-sama told me to locate you and Shiro." The youth looked concerned as he continued to search for the missing nephilim.

"I have a bad feeling about this." A deep feeling of unease settled in Kagome's chest as she raced to higher ground to look for her friend. She ignored the curses from Inuyasha and shouts from Shiro as she climbed to her perch. Settled high on a rock she squinted against the sun in a desperate attempt to spot the redheaded warrior. A few moments later she spotted the girl. Misery had crumpled to her knees in the middle of a small clearing. Her face was tear stained and her eyes vacant. Kagome could swear that the girl's mind was far away from where they were. Misery's dull eyes darted back and forth as if watching something but Kagome could not tell what the distant eyes saw. No one was near the mysterious woman.

"Misery!" Kagome screamed trying to get her attention. No response came. Instantly the miko was clambering down from her perch trying to reach the distraught nephilim until Inuyasha caught her by the arm.

"Are you crazy wench? You can't run through a battlefield." He glared at her.

"I have to!" Kagome tried to jerk away, pausing when the wind suddenly increased around her. Her head turned slowly towards the source. Misery's face had skewed into one of immense pain and anguish.

"Shit!" Kagome released her reiki, allowing it to once again rush to the surface. The look on Misery's face combined with the flame that was beginning to ignite in the girl's palms was enough to kick her instincts into high gear. Kagome had been trained by the warrior and this was the one thing Misery had warned her against the most. Her fire attacks.

Inuyasha watched in stunned amazement as his tiny miko suddenly emitted a power unlike he had ever felt before. No miko had been born with such strength. Even more so was the change in her eye colour. Her beautiful blue eyes turned haunted as they shimmered in deepest burgundy. This was not the young girl who had vanished so many years ago. Something hard and cold had changed her. The look on her face was no longer one of uncertainty. Kagome held herself with such self confidence and determination.

His eyes turned back to the unknown woman slumped on the blood soaked battlefield. Her head tipped back as she released a bone chilling scream. Flames erupted around her engulfing her in a burning inferno. A huge barrier lifted between the rebels' ships, himself, and Kagome. He glanced at his miko to find she had planted her staff in the ground and was forcing her power through it. The barrier she had created would protect the fleeing rebels and them. Not a moment too soon either as a wall of flame hurled towards them impacting harshly with the sparkling wall. Swelling with pride, Inuyasha watched as Kagome neither winced nor budged as the force hit. Truly she was magnificent. More importantly she was back.

Kagome braced as the wall of flames fanned around her companion. What was happening? Why had Misery collapsed only to cry out in her native tongue before releasing her wrath of flames. She had managed to provide protection for the fleeing rebels but not for the enemy's men who were being burnt to a crisp before their eyes. There was nothing in her history books that described the rebels torching Shimabara castle before they fled to Hara. Nothing about a young woman who lit up like a bonfire. What were they going to do about this?

She allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief when the smoke cleared revealing a barren wasteland covered with charred corpses and a singed castle. Misery was seemingly no worse for wear but very unconscious, lying in the middle of it all. Dropping the barrier she began to cautiously approach her friend.

"Don't worry about her Kagome. We need to get onto the ship." Inuyasha's words gave her pause.

"What! I'm not leaving her you baka. How could you be so cruel!" She spat back. Turning to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Feh! That's not what I meant wench. Look." He pointed back to the soot and blood stained form of her companion.

It was then that Kagome saw the pristine white figure approaching.

"Baka. Sesshoumaru will get her and bring her on board. Now lets move." He lifted his miko into his arms before bounding off towards the only ship that remained docked.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome sighed as she opened the door. It had been a long day. She had spent the last hour stripping away Misery's bloodied clothing, washing her and then bandaging her wounds. A tough job when your patient was unconscious and the work station was moving. Their hasty retreat had led them out into the rough waters of the Ariake Sea. Her companion had mostly only minor cuts and scratches that Kagome felt would heal well now that they were clean. She had spent most of her time tending to Misery's burnt hands. With the hands tightly wrapped and Misery clothed in Shiro's yukata she was finally opening the room to the two inpatient inu brothers pacing in the hallway.

"You can come in now." She tried to smile though it was less than impressive. She was simply too worn out from the battle.

"How is she?" A voice down the hallway gave her pause after the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru passed through.

"Shiro?" She asked the figure approaching through the darkened hall.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. How does Misery-sama fare?" The youth asked quietly when he at last came to stand in front of the miko.

"Missy is still sleeping. Her hands were badly burned but I think she will be alright." She tried to reassure Shiro who look on the verge of a break down. She could hardly blame the boy if he did. The stress of leading men into battle and everything that had transpired was meant only to be carried on the broadest of shoulders, not of a child by modern standards.

The rebel leader nodded his head thoughtfully. "Please alert me when she awakes Kagome."

"I will Shiro. I promise."

Blue eyes stayed fixed on the receding form until he had faded into the black. Turning she came face to face with two irate looking youkai. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before returning in silence to Misery's mat. Sitting beside her friend she leaned against the wall and began to absentmindedly run her fingers through the great lengths of auburn hair.

"Well, where do you want me to begin?" She asked outrightly. No use beating around the bush. They likely had a million questions and the night wasn't getting any longer.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha finally asked quietly, his ears slightly slouching as if in defeat.

"How about you start by telling me what you remember? I know what I have to tell you is going to take a while." She encouraged, hoping for a minute of rest before jumping into the crazy saga that was becoming her life.

"You just up and vanished Kagome. One moment you were firing an arrow at Naraku and the next you were dissolving into thin air. No sooner had the jewel been destroyed and you were gone. The well quit working and we all just moved on with our lives." Inuyasha began.

As Kagome listened to him his recollection of events she focused on her love's appearance. He carried himself differently now. Stronger, yet almost apathetic. A spitting image of his full-blood brother as his eyes held more wisdom and she had yet to see a smile on his face. Had he really changed so much in their time apart? They had only been reunited for a few hours and she already felt the distance between them. Had time altered them to the point where they were so very different from the two kids who had met under Goshinboku? What would he think of her now?

His verbal memories continued and as did her wandering eyes. His robe of the fire rat remained the same but now not only was Tetsusaiga tucked on his hip. A smaller blade accompanied his father's fang. An interesting possession for a man who had no use for anything other than his family heirloom. What of the others as well? Her mind was so lost in thought that she almost missed his question.

"Did you try and come back?" He looked so pitiful with his ears plastered to his head. The whispered question hanging heavily in the air.

"Of course I did Inuyasha. Three months after my return I spent every day in that damn well. I almost went crazy with grief and worry. I missed you and the others." Even her voice was tired though and she paused realizing her voice held no real conviction.

"Why the hesitation miko?" The cold gaze of her brother-in-law swept over her.

Blatantly she ignored him focusing solely on Inuyasha. "Tell me Inuyasha. Is that all you remember?"

"What do you mean?" Sorrowful amber eyes bore into her own.

"You were there in the future with me. Miroku, Sango and Kirara too. Do you remember any of that?"

He shook his head in confusion. She had said he was there but that was impossible. Inuyasha was stunned when Kagome recounted all that had happened in her time after the well had sealed.

"So you're saying we somehow made it through the well with Midoriko's assistance? I guess that would explain Miroku and Sango." The hanyou mused.

"Then they're alive!" Kagome smile in earnest.

"We just thought that their longevity had something to do with being exposed to the jewel when is was dispatched."

"Tell me miko, what of this woman." Sesshoumaru suddenly stepped into the conversation.

Kagome had been watching him briefly through Inuyasha's and her exchange. When he thought nobody was paying attention he would steal quick glances at the unconscious nephilim. Apparently he had grown tired of waiting for his own answers.

"Let me tell you Sesshoumaru a most beautiful story." Settling back against the wall once more Kagome began to weave an epic tale of romance. Careful to leave out details of Misery's whereabouts and association with Shippo, she began with the first days in the lab at his estate. She smiled when she retold the tale of the beach excursion cautiously omitting the part where Misery landed three perfect blows to his body. The old Sesshoumaru would not likely respond well to such information. Nostalgic, she told of the explosion incident in the lab that lead to the romantic and intense spellbound ritual under the tree. Pausing there, her eyes widened when she realized he had inched closer to both her and Missy. Slowly she built the story to the first encounter with Cernonnus and his gallant rescue of the damsel in distress. Then adding more suspense with the move to the fantastical island and paused with the heartbreaking death of her heroine.

"So she dies." His normal cold eyes flashed with the briefest of emotions before the facade was lifted once more.

"Patience Sesshoumaru, I am not quite finished." Kagome again teared as she remembered the final battle with Cernonnus and the warmth of Misery's encouragement before Tensaiga restored her to the land of the living. She finished with her memory of a bruised and battered Sesshoumaru shedding a single tear for the woman he loved.

"Kagome," Inuyasha suddenly chimed in saving his brother from the humiliation of having been seen showing emotion. "How then did you end up in this time?"

The miko stifled a yawn and then proceeded to relate how they had all vanished from her world and of the reopening of the well. She also told of their trip across Japan and how she had become associated with the rebels.

"I see." The quiet response of the hanyou reflected his contemplation of the tale.

"Your miko needs rest." Sesshoumaru stated as he rose to leave. He issued not another word as he slipped out the door quietly.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow. I still have questions." Inuyasha mumbled almost overcome by the intense silence that weighed down upon them. The nervousness was back. He had always felt so calm in her presence yet now something was very different. His Kagome was different and he was having a hard time coming to grips with the changes that had occurred. The distance that had separated them in time, now wedged between them like an uncomfortable itch. He was scratching to get out of the room before his unease grew. Why was he feeling this way? This was his Kagome. Wasn't it?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked apprehensively, keenly aware of the unseen tension that sparked between them. "You won't be far will you?"

"No, just a few doors down." Her question somehow warmed him. Reassured him slightly. She still needed him.

"Good night Inuyasha." He heard her sleepy valediction as he closed the door behind him.

"Good night Kagome."


	41. Denial

**A/N: Sorry everyone! I forgot to write my thank you's with the last chapter. So here they are!!**

**Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, CatLover260, loretta537, SistersGrimm, Bluemoon4526, Ladycash, Chanda, Grammyinulvr, mysteriousmoon30, la623, and kmoaton**

**Extra special thanks to Kokoronagomu for being my beta! Enjoy. **

**Denial**

Kagome woke early in the night to the light tremors and moans from the girl beside her. Misery was soaked in sweat and shaking with fear. Lightly the miko grabbed the other's shoulder and shook.

"Missy, wake up. Missy it's just a dream." She urged her friend from her nightmare.

"Mmmm, Kagome?" Misery rubbed at her eyes with her thickly bandaged hands.

"I'm here sweetie. It was just a bad dream." Kagome pulled the covers up around the both of them and held the shaken nephilim.

"It was so real." Her voice sounded so distant. Kagome began to worry that perhaps there was more to the dream.

"Was it Cernonnus Miss? Are you having the terrors again? He's likely alive and well right now you know." Kagome squeezed tighter, wishing she could shield Misery from the pain associated with the malicious oni.

Misery was quiet a few moments before she responded. "I meant it was so real on the battlefield. I saw it all again. The pains Kagome. The pains I've been having are associated with Cernonnus."

"Your chest pains?"

Misery simple nodded her head and snuggled closer. "I know why I have them now. I should have thought of it sooner."

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused at where the conversation was headed.

"The first one, the time between it and the second. The others that followed and then my vision at Shimabara castle. They all correspond with Cernonnus' betrayal."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Every evil thing he is doing to me in Europe right now I feel. The first pain was his initial betrayal. The day that he changed. He came to me and proposed but when I refused he became very angry. He struck me right in front of my mother. She used an ancient spell to expel him from our home and it prohibited his reentry. The next few pains followed his separate attempts to take me away from my mother." Her voice trailed quietly off, lost in her memories of what was transpiring a continent away.

Kagome worried about Misery having to relive such a painful past all over again. Was she truly cursed to have to feel each violation her younger self was experiencing right now? "Misery, what did you see at the castle. You scared me half to death. You looked so vacant at first and then it was as if you were watching something. Then you screamed and burst into flames. What the hell happened?"

"He's killed my mother." The hollow words flitted from her lips as she thought again about the night she had thought was buried in the past. Misery closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There is the saying 'the past repeats itself' but she never thought she would have to relive the horrors of those bygone days. "My chest felt like someone had shoved a knife clean through when I was helping Tsukune. Right before we started to board the ships the vision came. I was there Kagome. Maybe not in body... but it was real."

Kagome remained silent processing the information in the dark. What was it like for Missy, knowing what was going on across the world and being powerless to change it? Kagome was so grateful that Midoriko had restored her own mother and brother to her. She had experienced their loss but that didn't matter now that they were both alive and well. Misery would never know that relief or the see her mother's smile again. More importantly though, Cernonnus was still alive and functioning very well. What trials would this cause them back in Tokyo? The future seemed so uncertain suddenly and she worried what they would have to face when they returned home.

The soft and steady breath of the girl in her arms signaled the nephilim's return to sleep. Kagome however would stay awake for hours wondering and worrying about the future of them all. Already they had changed history concerning the Shimabara rebellion. The extent to their impact was yet to be determined though she realized that it would not be small. The textbooks would have a heyday with the fact that a Shinto miko and a pagan were aiding Catholic rebels. This rebellion was about so much more than just religion though. So many had suffered under the unrealistic tax burdens placed upon them. Children were starving and freezing even as she lay safely in the hold of this ship. How could she ignore such pain? Her duty went beyond upholding her own faith. What did it matter what beliefs one chose to follow? Where they not still human and did they not feel the hunger and cold as much as anyone else?

Her mind eventually wandered to intense amber eyes and soft silver hair. She knew that her reunion with Inuyasha had been anything but spectacular. She smiled sadly at herself. Had she really assumed that everything would be the same as it had been in Tokyo? It would be difficult but she had to keep in mind that this Inuyasha had never been beside her when her family lay cold in the ground. Never stood by her side when the first threats of Cernonnus surfaced. This Inuyasha had been living his own life without her in sengoku Japan, not holding her close in the comfort of their bed. He had never whispered loving words to her as they recovered from a night full of passion. The reality of their mating was surely very foreign to this hanyou. Did he know that they were mated? Would he care?

Hot tears slipped silently down her face as she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

The morning rays were only an hour away yet he had spent the entire night shell shocked by what the miko had told him. Her story was so fantastical he could not decide whether it was truth or all lies. His nose was the only damn thing that kept forcing him to consider the truth of her words. There was no doubt that the mysterious redhead was covered in faint traces of his scent. It disturbed him. Perhaps it was trickery of some sort. A certain other redhead he knew was very good at disguising himself so it would be no stretch of the imagination that this 'Misery' was able to manipulate scent. Happy with himself for figuring out the problem he smiled smugly in the dark.

It was quite obvious now. She must have been sent by one of his enemies. A spy or simply a concubine meant to distract him from his duties. The slightest of frowns marred his perfect features. He would have to send a messenger to his courts just to ensure that all was still well. As far as he could tell he currently had no enemy with enough cunning or guile to attempt such a bold operation. But enemies were born every day and his lands were of great value. Nothing he would worry too greatly about though, after all, he was the great Sesshoumaru. All who fought against him perished.

A soft scent floated on the breeze to his nose. His hands twitched as the floral tones infiltrated his senses. His youki surged; a response he did not like. It betrayed the solid answer he had carefully constructed moments before. If she was truly his enemy then the beast within would not want her as it did. Moving silently around the deck he came upon the source. A predator in the night stalking his pray. His breath hitched in his throat when he finally got a glimpse of her again. The yukata she was wrapped in was far too small for her. The scent on it belonged to the rebel boy and he embarrassingly fought to suppress the jealous rage that somehow had wormed it's way into his head. This Sesshoumaru would not be concerned with whose clothing the woman was wearing. His eyes traveled up the bare expanse of her creamy calves only to be stopped near her knees by the thin cloth that covered her. Her hair hung loose, falling in rich tones to her hips. Slender and perfect hips, his rebellious mind offered up before he squashed the thought like one of his pathetic kills. The night breeze moved the lightest of strands around; a hypnotic dance on the wind. Strong forearms illuminated by the few shimmering rays of moonlight led to small shoulders and finally the delicate features of her face. Her eyes were the most unusual shade of silver.

Noting that he would learn nothing by staring at her in the dark, he moved beside her with lightening speed to ensure his surprise attack. He had her turned and pinned to the railing before she had even had a chance to sense him. Though he thought that her tainted blood had something to do with her poor reflexes. Wide terrified eyes stared up at him and he felt the slightest bit of remorse for being the cause of the look in those silver orbs. The shocked expression soon faded though and she exhibited no fear. That raised his ire just as much as the fear had in the first place. Did she not realize how dangerous he was?

"Explain your tricks." He growled lowly relishing in the shiver that ran through the woman in his grasp. He loosened his hold, worried that he gripped her too harshly.

To his wonder one arm pulled free of his grasp. A soft finger lifted from her bandaged hand and slowly began tracing his cheek. Her eyes had clouded and he suspected that she had momentarily become lost in her mind. This was not good at all. It was hard to focus on interrogating her when his body tingled with the oddest sensations at her mere touch. He regained his grasp on her arm and gave her a quick shake to ensure that he was once again in control of the situation. The woman shook her head slightly and her eyes became clear once again. The saddest look flashed across her face causing another strange need in him. He wanted to hold her then and chase the look from her face for all eternity. What was this woman? A witch? How had she come to have such a strong hold on his emotions? Sesshoumaru was not supposed to feel anything. He had survived perfectly by being cold and detached. Not even his human ward had elicited such a strong response from him. When Rin died he swore to never again let anyone close to him that would be a liability. To feel was to have flaws and flaws resulted in an enemies ability to conquer.

"Sorry." Her soft voice broke him from his trance. She had become so lost when she gazed upon him for the first time. What was he doing here? "I mistook you for someone else."

"Hn." Even her voice was music to his ears. "What are you up to woman?"

"Excuse me?" The sadness in her features vanished and the first traces of angry burst on the air. He dare to accuse her of trickery!

"Who sent you?" He demanded tightening his grip ever so slightly to push the point that he was not joking.

"No one sent me."

"The miko has told me the most fantastical story." Her response was not what he expected. The colour drained from her face and he soon found that his grip on her arms was the only thing keeping her standing.

"What?" The tiny voice squeaked out.

"Why do you smell of me?" He viciously growled. Shaking her to try and pull an explanation faster. The only thing she did was pale further and begin to tremble. Perhaps she finally grasped the situation.

Misery was in shock. First Sesshoumaru had miraculously materialized beside her with no indication of where he had come from. Now she finds out that Kagome had told this version of Sesshoumaru the intimate details of their future life. It was too much. She had decided long ago that she was going to keep herself from Sesshoumaru in an attempt to not complicate the past anymore than she already had. This was not good. Sesshoumaru was not suppose to meet her for another few hundred years. What the hell was she going to do? Think. Think. Think. Oh it was so hard though with him so very close. His hands were still as strong as she remembered. His body as hard and warm as she remembered. Those eyes too. He looked so powerful and wonderful. Her treacherous body reacted at the worst possible time. Here she was thinking about his body when this younger version was likely thinking about killing her.

The heady scent that broke from her was the last thing he was expecting. His youki surged victoriously; the beast lost in a rant of machismo at his obvious affect on the female. Damn her to the seventh hell. This would have to stop now or he would likely haul her off and have his way with her. Just as the enemy had planned he thought as he tried to justify his wayward thoughts.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She responded finally.

He growled reaching out and seizing her wrist, halting any chance of escape. Would she deny that they were mated. Did she think herself, a hanyou of sorts, better than the Lord of the Western Lands. Another insult flew from his lips as he tried to regain ground. "What means of deception are you using? Are you here to spy on the Lord of the Western lands or do you simply wish to warm my bed?"

"What nonsense are you babbling Sesshy?" Misery clasped her hand over her mouth realizing her mistake by using such a familiar term. The air around her crackled with tension as the youkai drew her closer. Hard amber orbs bore into her eyes and for the first time she truly feared the man.

"Sesshy? I have yet to tell you my name yet you speak it with such familiarity. What are you?" His tone had dropped an octave as he sought out the truth of the matter.

"Perhaps once I was familiar with you. I will not make that mistake again I assure you my Lord." Her mouth spat his title with disdain.

"Hn." His eyes narrowed and he hurled his insult. "Why would this Sesshoumaru waste his time and energy on such a disgusting creature? You're obviously of tainted blood and I would never bring such filth into my bed."

Instant regret and guilt pushed back at his comment and his beast inside actually snarled back at himself. When the salty scent of her first tear crashed into him, he nearly pulled her against him and begged for her forgiveness. He didn't have a chance though as her aura pulsed and she forced him back with a hard push to the chest.

"You're nothing like him" Her anguished sob made him drop his gaze momentarily from her eyes.

"You're cruel and heartless! I was sorely mistaken to confuse my mate with you! A momentary lapse in judgment brought on by the sorrow of his death."

This was not the man she fell in love with. He surely was more monster than man. Her heart closed off to all possibilities as the cold, dark night threatened to consume her soul. Fallen. Broken. Her world was dissolving into an incomplete nothingness. In that moment she felt she would be happy to resign her life to eternal darkness. Without disdain she would accept her fate; punishment for the sins of her fore mothers. To lie with the devil was to inflict suffering of the spawn you created. Her grandmother had created such spawn and her mother had been cast among the humans to live a life of cruelty. Daerean had followed in the footsteps of her own mother, bedding down with a fallen angel. Misery had lived with the curse of oni blood for too long. It had brought her nothing but pain and suffering. It had been her own foolishness to think that perhaps she could escape the fate of her fore mothers. She would be cast from this world in likely the same manner they had. A death laden with betrayal and false hope. Her heart and mind heavy with dark thoughts she turned her head away from the younger taiyoukai, barely noticing when he dropped her wrist.

"It's true then isn't it." His monotone voice crackling in the night air. She likely was his mate from the future. He had tried to crack a spy and found he was only cracking a woman. How had he ended up mated to something that was neither human nor youkai? Her blood was mixed with something entirely different. A entity he had never seen before. Her blood was slightly human but mostly something else.

"Truth matters not. It is over now. I will not burden you with 'it's' responsibility. I will leave here soon enough." Her own icy tone echoing his own. They may have been mated in the future but she would not force the issue here. She had survived on her own for decades. She could do so again.

Silent tears were the only betraying emotion to the inner turmoil she was experiencing. The air became too thick to breathe as the rush of despair crawled at her throat. Her need to escape his burning gaze was great. Without thinking she spun and ran, racing to get away from him. She could feel his youki close even as she ran. Looking back to spot her assailant she suddenly found herself crashing into a warm form.

"Hey there." The calming voice of Inuyasha was her undoing. How could Sesshoumaru be so cold when Inuyasha remained so warm? Her throat closed off as she fought her own demons, making her unable to respond.

Inuyasha stared down at the girl who was shivering in the thin yukata. She was obviously in great distress and he was certain of the cause. Sesshoumaru approached growling at him, so instinctively Inuyasha tucked the shivering girl beside him, a protective arm draping around her shoulders.

"What the hell's going on Sesshoumaru?" He demanded, not liking the predatory gaze the elder youkai had trained on Misery.

"Nothing that concerns you. Hand the girl over."

"Doesn't look like she really cares to be with you Sesshoumaru." He growled back not at all deterred from the ominous glare coming from his brother.

Inuyasha felt the presence of Kagome approaching quickly and he cursed. He didn't want her to be in any danger and the situation looked like it could escalate quickly. It had been years since his brother had made an attempt on his life but Inuyasha wasn't positive that their truce would hold out. Especially now that he was keeping the enraged taiyoukai's mate held fast to his side.

"Misery?" Kagome's concerned voice drifted through the night. "Misery where are you?"

"Over here Kagome." He called out to her. Best she be at his side if Sesshoumaru decided to release his youki.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" Kagome considered the trembling form of Misery tucked protectively under his arm. Her blue orbs darted to the irate youkai approaching slowly in front of her.

"I'm not sure. Seems your friend has an unwanted pursuer." He nodded towards Sesshoumaru before carefully passing Misery over to his Miko. Tetsusaiga was drawn, effectively pausing the advance of the growling inu.

"Move brother." The stoic lord's eyes never left the fearful gaze of Misery.

"Stop this!" Kagome suddenly stepped in. "Why are you being like this? Your own mate... and you have her scared out of her mind. Do you have any idea what she has been through! You're suppose to protect her, not... not terrorize her. You're no better than Cernonnus. Disgusting. Here I thought inu youkai were beyond honourable."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha warned, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back to his side.

To his astonishment Sesshoumaru seemed to contemplate her words rather than become entirely enraged. He began to open his mouth as if to speak but the words of the nephilim broke the silence. Misery breathed the statement, intending it only for the ears of Kagome but Inuyasha knew that even his brother would have heard her whispered confession.

"It's alright Kagome. He is of no consequence to me know. My Sesshoumaru is dead: only a painful memory. Memories fade with time. Trust me Kagome. All mine have."

"But Misery, you deserve some happiness." Kagome whispered back, her own tears threatening to spill over.

"You're always so hopeful Kagome." Misery turned and began to walk away, not truly acknowledging the miko who rushed to her side. "Promise me something Kagome."

"What is it?" Kagome did not like the dark look that came over her friend. Misery looked broken. A porcelain doll that had been cracked beyond repair. The fallen angel came to stand at the railing, the icy breeze blowing her hair around her.

"Remember who I was in those times for I am already beginning to forget." The pull of darkness was so great. If she closed her eyes and fell back she could forget it all. No more memories to haunt her in the night. Her few months of peace in Tokyo seemed so long ago now. Her pause gave Kagome a chance to step in.

"What are you talking about?"

"This world is unforgiving and I'm aware of the punishment that is to come." The dark was calling to her even now. Promising closure. Blackness. Solitude. Even peace. This punishment might not be as bad as she thought. It would be easy to simply let go and fall into the oblivion. She had nothing left to anchor her now. The one person she had transcended time to reach was disgusted by her. "Sesshoumaru was right."

"Punishment? You haven't done anything that warrants such." The miko reached out to brush the tears from her friends eyes.

Kagome chanced a look back at Inuyasha. She could see that he was listening intently to their conversation. Ears twitching slightly to catch the nephilim's words. Sesshoumaru had ceased his aggression and now stood expressionless behind the hanyou. Was it this Sesshoumaru she was referring to?

"Cursed to walk this world as an abomination of both races." Finally Missy turned to give her a sad smile. Yes, the same fate that befell her mother and grandmother likely was waiting for her too. Being part oni was a curse. Sesshoumaru had said it with his own mouth. She was filth; a taint on this world and unworthy to be in it. Without another word she floated away. A ghost of a woman in her pale yukata, vanishing into the hold below the deck. Seeking solace in the familiarity of the room she shared with her one remaining friend. Rage bubbled inside Kagome. The Sesshoumaru that stood before her now was the one responsible for cracking the fragile shell that they had all tried so hard to fix back in Tokyo.

"Why did you do that to her? I went to trouble of filling you in on your own future and you use it to destroy your own mate? Why may I ask is she so suddenly worried about her mixed bloodline?" Kagome paused when the realization hit her. He must have used it against her. "What did you say to her?"

"Hn. I would never take taint into my own bed. This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain himself further." He turned as gracefully as he could muster and faded into the dark on the other side of the ship.

"I don't believe this." She moaned sinking with her back against the railing. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and joined her.

"Didn't go the way you planned did it." He offered trying to lift the mood.

"How could he be so cruel? Can't he tell that she belongs to him? Why would he purposefully hurt the one thing that should matter the most?" She sighed leaning her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. She felt him tense at first, then slowly relax.

"He's never met her Kagome. He's probably unsure of everything. The scent has been throwing him off since you first arrived. For someone as heartless as him it'll take awhile to get used to the idea. Sesshoumaru isn't exactly trusting. He likely thinks her a fake." Inuyasha tried to explain. He ignored the own blush blossoming on his cheeks thinking about Kagome's changed scent. A conversation they had yet to have.

"Baka. It'll be too late now. By the time he figures out that she's the real thing he won't be able to reach her. She's so fragile Inuyasha. Strong and ferocious on the outside but battered and broken within. I've never seen her look so devastated." An involuntary shiver raced down her back. A strong arm tentatively fell across her shoulders.

"Umm Kagome?" He began, unsure of how to proceed. His felt awkward and childish, even bashful as he rested his arm over her. She was still so tiny. So weak. This was the Kagome he remembered. So very different than the woman he had met on the battlefield. "You've changed too."

"Hmmm? How so?"

"Your... smell." There. It was out in the open. She was his mate right? The evidence was in the air, so why was it so hard to bring this up. Why did he feel so embarrassed? "We must have... I mean you... oh hell."

Kagome was surprised when he insinuated what he did and had to suppress a smile when he hastily removed his arm and flushed a deep crimson. Still as shy as ever. Time couldn't change some traits it seemed. Maybe her initial impression had been wrong. Inuyasha had grown and matured but he really was the same guy. When it was just the two of them anyway.

"It's okay Inuyasha." She giggled reaching out to grasp his hand. He shot her a quick glance before his eyes darted away again. "We did but the circumstances where very different. I'd be lying if I said neither of us changed. Do you think we could start fresh?"

"Like pick up from where you left after the fight with Naraku?" He felt a little relieved. Jumping into to a relationship with a mate, regardless of it being Kagome, was something he had feared. He needed time to reacquaint himself with her. Time to adjust to being able to care and feel again. There was so many questions that had been left unanswered. Time had passed, dulling his memory of those days. Nothing was untouched by time; nothing remained the same. It would be foolish to think they were the same kids who had fought with innocent ideals against Naraku.

"I think that would be best. I want to get to know this you better. You're not the same guy I left the first time nor the one I just lost." She lifted his arm up and snuggled against his side. A smile lit up her face when he possessively wrapped his arm around her waist. "You felt it though right? The distance between us when we were reunited?"

"Yeah."

"I was scared."

"Me too."

"We're going to be alright though right Inuyasha?"

"I think so."

"Time will tell I guess."

"Yes, Kagome. Time will tell."

X-X-X-X-X

Only a few crates remained on board the last docked ship. Their arrival at Hara's castle had been less than glorifying. The tattered remains of this castle had been disheartening to the rebels. Their charismatic leader had stepped up to the plate and lifted the moods of his troops. It may not look like much but he could see th potential of the site. Shiro had set to work ordering his men to unload their precious cargo of food and ammunition. Then he ordered the ships to be stripped and the wood used to reinforce the castle grounds. They would be able to make it a functional base and that was all they required.

Kagome watched as the last of the freight was placed safely within the broken walls of their new fort. Her eyes moved over to Shiro and then to Misery who had refused to leave his side from the time she woke. The miko knew that Misery was using him as a distraction and the young leader did not seem to mind at all. A soft blush had remained on his face all day. The attention he was receiving from the nephilim was very welcome. Kagome could tell that he saw Missy as much more than a sister. A boyish crush had developed though it went unnoticed by her friend. The crush extended beyond just the pagan though for Kagome had been the recipient of many a charming smile today as well. The poor boy was just too far out of his league. Not much older than Souta she too looked upon him as a child.

"You look cold." His husky voice caused goosebumps to form on her skin. Turning she smiled at the silver haired man that strode towards her.

"I'll be alright. Where's your baka brother?" She smiled when he wrapped her cloak around her shoulders.

"Last I saw he was creating a swath of destruction in the nearby forest." Content that he had provided his mate with adequate protection from the falling temperatures, he urged her to follow him into the walls of the castle.

"Someone a little grumpy still?"

"More like pissed at himself I'd say."

Kagome stopped and quirked an eyebrow at Inuyasha. Could Sesshoumaru have already realized the error of his ways or was it simply wishful thinking.

"How long will winter last?" She asked once they had made it through the newly constructed front gates.

"A few months yet."

"Damn. I hate the cold."

"Since when did you curse Kagome?" He asked, uncomfortable with the bold mouth she had adopted.

"Since I met you silly. Where do you think I learned such words?" She grinned sheepishly back at him.

"My fault then?" He grinned back liking the relaxed atmosphere that had slowly developed around them through the day.

"Oh of course!" She laughed heartily.

"What else did I teach you?" He teased absentmindedly. Kagome was suddenly beside him whispering in his ear. The picture she painted made his blood warm and face flush. He was stunned that such words had come from his innocent miko. How could she possibly know such things? Worse yet was that he had done such an act with her and had no recollection of it. He was about to ask her another question when she grinned evilly and ran towards Shiro and Misery.

Apparently his innocent miko was innocent no longer. He felt a surge of male pride mixed in with the regret of not having experienced it yet himself. He was really beginning to like this new Kagome. She was less reserved, wilder and fearless. Admirable traits that warranted more investigation. Yes, he would like very much to investigate this new Kagome. Preferably alone in a warm cave somewhere. Hot springs would be good too. His mind wandered bringing a new heat to his body. Shaking his head back to reality he watched with hooded eyes as she sparkled with merriment around her companions. With his body aching, he wondered if she would be the death of him. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to start fresh. Having a mate would be very beneficial to ease the pain he was currently in.

Very beneficial indeed.


	42. The Simple Things

**This chapter is dedicated to KryptoInuyasha who has a Birthday very soon. **

**Happy Birthday Sweetie!**

**The Simple Things**

The air was crisp despite the warming rays of the sun. A beautiful morning had emerged to greet them on their second day at Hara's castle. Kagome wrapped her cloak tightly around her and bound into the open air feeling more alive than she had in weeks. A glorious day to lift the spirits of all. The blanket of white that covered the ground glistened brightly in the golden rays. Birds chirped exuberantly around her and her heart sang happily in response. This was what life was all about. The simple things.

"Damn. Wipe that stupid grin off your face."

"Misery!" She exclaimed running to hug the scowling woman.

"Too damn chipper!" Misery groaned under the warm embrace of the miko. How could anyone be so cheerful this early in the day? The sun had only recently sparkled over the horizon and lit up the land in vibrant shades of white and blue.

"You look much better this morning." Kagome noticed that the darkness that had seemingly engulfed her friend was gone. It was like it had miraculously burned off with the cleansing light of the late winter sun.

"Yeah." Missy grumbled back pushing the bubbly girl off her. Leave it to Kagome to notice the slightest of changes in a person.

"Sleep good?"

"You could say that." The nephilim yawned and then stretched before casually wandering through the opening in the trees. Finding a large rock she drew her lethargic limbs up onto it and stretched out to absorb the warmth the sun offered.

Misery, despite her closed eyes, could tell that her friend was still grinning goofily and awaiting an answer to the unasked question. Cracking open a silver orb her assessment was correct for Kagome wore the most sheepish expression. Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes she raised her hands over her head, settling them behind her for a cushion.

"Your damn giddy nature wore on me I guess. I spent all of yesterday with Shiro and apparently he's just as damn optimistic as you are."

Kagome's grin grew even more. She knew it. That boy was healing their angel in a way neither she nor the rest of them ever could. His innocence and charisma was leaving a positive impression on her soul. An imprint that would last for all eternity. Her eyes sparkled as she listened to Misery's revelation.

"That kid is so passionate and alive. Even though he knows that failure is likely he still stands by his beliefs and ideals. All he wants is freedom for their faith and a better life for the people. I guess it made me understand why life is so important. For someone like me time is irrelevant but for Shiro, he only has a sliver of it to accomplish all he wants. Stupid brat even had the nerve to lecture me yesterday."

"Lecture you?" Kagome found it odd that someone so young would have more wisdom than this beauty who had survived for centuries.

"Told me to stop living in the past! I nearly choked. Little bugger has no idea how close to the truth he was." She smirked as she sat up and stretched again. "He said that no matter what has happened in the past one has to overcome it and move on. Life's too short. Everyone has had some tragedy in their lives but that's no reason to stop living."

Misery turned her head up to the vivid blue sky and smiled the brightest smile she had in a very long time. A pair of birds twittered and wove patterns in the air as she watched. Life always continued. Sometimes people just got swept up in their own pain and their own past that it ends up flying by without them noticing. She had become one of those people. Stuck down in the darkness that was consuming her mind, heart and soul.

"You told me the other night that I deserved some happiness. I think I owe it to you and Shiro to forget the past and finally move on. Cernonnus can't touch me anymore. He may be wreaking havoc in Europe right now but I know I survived. If he somehow shows up when I return to my own time I have the confidence now to destroy him. The past is something we learn from. It changes us; transforms us in ways we could never imagine. I've adapted over and over again to meet the challenges I've faced. I know that I'm a hell of a lot stronger than I was when I first encountered him."

"That's right and Shippo will be helping you won't he! You are strong Misery. You're brave, intelligent, and even compassionate. I remember someone told me not long ago that your future is what you make of it. Why not make your future something bright and memorable?" Kagome reached over and squeezed her friend's hand; she was certain that Misery had finally found that hope that had been buried somewhere deep inside. All it had taken was a trip to the past and a connection with a young rebel leader to do it. Fate had a strange way of playing out but she thanked the Kami once more that Midoriko had found a way to give them all a little salvation.

"I've spent my life searching for that perfect moment, you know, like that magic rainbow. There's no such thing though is there. It's about making those perfect moments. I'm going to live my life as each day comes. No more looking back. No more dwelling on the bad. Besides Shiro needs me Kagome and I promised you that I wouldn't leave your side no matter what. I keep my promises." An overwhelming lightness fell upon her as if a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. Yesterday she had never expected such a small conversation with Shiro to have such results. The bleak existence she had accepted had been blown to pieces by his caring eyes and moving words. It was about more than just her. People depended on her, even needed her. Before she had kept everyone at an arms length never wanting them close enough to hurt her. It had even taken her decades before she trusted Shippo. Years spent on the run. Now she saw what she was missing. How much friends could enrich a life. Emotions were natural and at least now she would know what is was like to feel again. Prepared for whatever would come, Misery held fast the hand of her anchor as she slid off her cold perch. Together they laughed as they wandered arm and arm through the broken down castle.

X-X-X-X-X

The morning had faded quickly and soon afternoon was growing late as well. The rebels had stripped many of the ships transferring the heavy wooden planks to the castle. Walls were being repaired with remarkable speed. A few more days and Kagome believed that the once broken down fortress would be unrecognizable. Her eyes wandered around the busy area watching the men working. Many women were present as well, having traveled with their husbands or families with the rebellion. Likely twenty thousand people filled the grounds. She could see campfires flaring up on the hillsides around the main fort. The depth of the suffering was evident in the sheer number of people that had come to follow Shiro. The final battle she knew was only a few months away and she prayed that the history she had come to learn would not be what these people would bear witness to. If it did, they would all be dead by the middle of April.

"Smells good." The husky voice of her hanyou rumbled behind her, causing her to grin as she stirred the large cauldron of stew. It was just like him to catch the scent of a meal.

"No sampling!" She chided, slapping his hand with the large spoon when he tried to sneak a taste.

"Come on Kagome! I'm starving." Big puppy dog eyes begged as he rubbed the red mark on his hand.

"No! These people need it far more than you do. Let them eat first and then you can have some. I'll save you a bowl I promise." Her sweet smile encouraged him to take a seat behind her while she prepared to serve the workers a hot meal.

"Arigoto Kagome-sama." The rebels graciously thanked their kindhearted addition as she warmly dished their evening meal. Her heart hurt at their sunken eyes and skinny frames. They had gone through so much, suffered for so long and yet they put everything they had into improving their lives. Again she prayed that history would change when a young woman holding a small infant came to warm their bellies. Misery took over ladling the food when Kagome offered to tend to the baby while the mother ate.

"She's adorable." She cooed as she sank beside Inuyasha. Emotional blue eyes looked up to lock with hard amber. Another pain stabbed her heart. Would even the tiniest of children be fated to die on that day of tragedy. Would the daimyo spare the children or had they been classified as rebels as well?

"She's a baby." He grunted back uncomfortable with the tiny bundle being so close. "Why the eyes Kagome?"

"It just gets so hard sometimes when you know certain things." She tried to explain knowing that she had to be careful with the details surrounding the Shimabara rebellion.

"You mean because you're from the future? You know how this is suppose to end don't you?" He questioned, anger rising that Kagome was suffering just as much as these humans. Her destiny lay in the future and because of that she knew much of what what would transpire. He also knew that for the most part she was powerless to change history. Being unable to end suffering that you knew was coming would be awfully hard on a kind miko like his.

She nodded slightly wrapping the infant tighter in its blankets. It squawked at the adjustment so Kagome offered her knuckle to the child as a trade off. It happily gummed the appendage, drooling terribly in the process.

"It's not good for these people is it?" He asked; the answer revealed when the scent of salt hit the air. Kagome merely quickly wiped the tear away and shook her head. Inuyasha stared emptily at the men who passed through the meal line. "Their odds aren't good. The army they face is immense and I've heard that the daimyo has commandeered both Chinese and Dutch vessels to aid in the fight. Not to mention the samurai that have been contracted. What happens Kagome?"

She paused cooing at the infant now happily gurgling in her arms. Did she dare tell him? Would it matter? They had already altered fate with their presence. The fire storm at the Shimabara castle would surely have a great impact. Looking around to ensure privacy she opened up, whispering her rendition of what was to come.

"History claims that the rebels will be under siege for months. Come April Hizen warriors will storm the castle and by mid April the rebels fall. The government orders some thirty seven thousand rebels and sympathizers executed. Shiro's head is taken to Nagasaki and put on display. This fortress is leveled and Christianity banned. Anyone who survives is driven underground in fear of persecution." She couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her face. Her sleeves where soon damp as she hastily wiped away the traces of her heartbreak.

Inuyasha remained silent taking in the faces of the men and women who worked so adamantly around him. Was it possible that they would all perish? Could they change history? Surely something could be done.

"Did history mention anything about a miko and hanyou?" He asked suddenly.

Kagome just looked at him in confusion and again shook her head.

"Then stop babbling all this nonsense. They won't die. Besides we have Misery and I think Sesshoumaru might be sticking around as well. Having a few youkai on your side can be quite beneficial." He grinned at the wide smile that suddenly broke on Kagome's face. He would walk through hell and back just to see her smile. If saving this sorry lot of people would bring an even bigger smile, he would do just that.

"Arigoto Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she snuggled into his side. The baby was tucked safely between them when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The little girl grinned and wiggled until one arm was free from the restraints of her blanket. A tiny hand emerged to tangle roughly in the silver mane that hung in front of her.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha scolded the infant, though the smile that blossomed on his face never left when he carefully pried the delicate fist from his hair.

"Inuyasha! Language!" Kagome giggled as she again wrapped the baby to keep the chill of the winter air from her sensitive skin.

"Do you think she's warm enough?" He asked then wondering how a human child so small could fare in the frigid temperatures.

"I think so but I have an extra blanket in my room. Here, you hold her and I'll run and get it." Kagome quickly stood and deposited the gurgling child in the unsuspecting arms of her hanyou.

"Kagome! I can't hold a baby!" He whined uncomfortably shifting the child to the crook of his arm.

"Oh fiddlesticks. You're doing fine. I'll only be a minute." Without another word the miko disappeared.

"Oh hell! I wish I had a camera right about now." Inuyasha looked up the the laughing eyes of the red head. Misery grinned at his complete discomfort.

"Make yourself useful wench and take this thing." He tried. The baby still smiled brightly at him and he relaxed his hold. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he thought.

"No way in hell! I don't do babies." She shot back, taking a step away to emphasis her dislike for maternal duties.

"Come on! You're a woman aren't you!" He argued again.

"Nice try. You likely need the practice anyway. Can't imagine it'll take too long before little, furry eared miko are running around." She laughed at the sudden blush that flushed his skin. Encouraged by his lack of response she hunkered down beside him. Scrunching up her nose she peaked at the small baby.

"She won't bite you know." He grumbled when Misery recoiled at the bundle.

"I know that idiot. They're just so small and there's too many body fluids." She shook her head in disgust. She grinned as she thought about Inuyasha and Kagome. No use wasting time on the issue, she might as well get to the important topic. The question she really wanted an answer to anyway.

"Jumped her bones yet?"

Inuyasha stared at the crude woman beside him utterly astonished at the bold question. What the hell was this woman thinking? Kagome was too sweet and innocent for a description like that.

"Well have you?" Misery urged raising an eyebrow suggestively. Her grin widening as she watched the colour on his cheeks seemingly burn red. "I'll take that as a no!"

"I'm back!" Kagome waved as she emerged back by the cooking fire, a blanket tucked safely in her arms. She smiled at Misery when the nephilim stood and went back to serving stew. "Here we are sweetheart. This will keep you snug as a bug in a rug!"

Inuyasha gladly returned the wiggling bundle to the miko and his eyes softened as he watched her lovingly swaddle the infant. His heart swelled with anticipation. One day Kagome would be doing the same thing with a child of their own. He was certain. Their relationship wasn't surging forward by leaps and bounds; more or less just baby steps. Yet there was no doubt in his mind. This was definitely the woman he wanted to mother his children. The urge to wrap them both in his arms was alarming. Letting the moment grab hold he reached out and pulled the startled miko and her precious charge into his lap.

"It's getting colder out." He whispered quietly in her ear trying to justify his actions. To his relief Kagome smiled and turned her attention back to the little girl. They sat there in silence enjoying the simplest of affections with a happy infant gurgling and cooing to them.

X-X-X-X-X

With the rebels fed including a hanyou with an amazing appetite, Misery left the clearing for the peace of the nearby forest. The night had been rather wonderful. She had spent most of it watching the blossoming of young love between Kagome and Inuyasha. The blushes, whispered words and long glances where entertaining to watch. She was happy that the younger couple was slowly adjusting to the distance that had initially wormed its way between them. Figuring they needed some alone time she graciously excused herself claiming she needed to stretch her legs.

Stretch her legs she did. Climbing high on a rock ledge she dropped to the ground to find a comforting peace in the stars and the surf. Her peace was soon interrupted by the familiar and slightly terrifying surge in youki. Instantly she tensed remembering his predatory eyes and crushing words on the ship two nights before. Undecided on her own safety she scrambled to her feet, drawing her swords in the process. Spinning around she found herself nose to nose with Sesshoumaru.

"Hn. You think to draw blood on me?" This impudent woman was well out of her league is she thought to take him on.

The hard edge to his icy words made her step back. Shivering she brought the blades up defensively. "What do you want? I thought I told you that I want nothing to do with you."

Sesshoumaru stared at this most peculiar of creatures. He heard the waiver in her voice; the uncertainty yet she still stood, swords drawn preparing to fight if necessary. Bold. Foolish but bold. He trained his eyes on her suddenly wishing that she wasn't hidden beneath the voluminous folds of the cloak she wore. The thin yukata the other night had been much more to his liking.

"You don't have a choice in the matter woman." He stepped closer again. His voice menacing in the dark. She was rightfully his. A possession to do with as he wished and although she wasn't a pure blood like he had always envisioned he would take, she was oddly fascinating. Despite his regard towards her breeding he found he was warming up to the idea of having her with him for all eternity.

Misery's eyes widened in fear and she darted backwards desperate to put some space between herself and this terrifying version of the man she used to love. Her position forgotten she soon found her footing slipping and gasped when she started to fall backwards over the cliff. A steely grip pressed against her arm and she was pulled against cold armour. She shivered again when he dropped his head to her neck and breathed deeply.

"Your scent has sealed your fate. You belong to me." He growled. Foolish girl had nearly hurt herself in a futile attempt at escaping him. He did not like the concern that had hit him when her foot slipped; the sudden fear that tightened in his chest at the thought of her blood spilling. Never releasing his grip he spun her around and began dragging her ruthlessly behind him. The farther away from the cliff the better. He was however careful to listen to her footsteps wanting to be certain that he wasn't straining her too much.

"Bastard!" She suddenly blurted digging in her heals and swinging her free hand towards him trying to connect her blade with his fur covered shoulder. Her wrist was suddenly dropped and Sesshoumaru vanished from in front of her. Crouching she prepared for his strike. Finding strength in the sudden silence around her, she slowly raised and tilted her head defiantly. Sesshoumaru would not strike. He may be hard and cold but he was honourable.

"I belong to no one!" She hissed into the blackness around her. How dare he treat her as property.

A strained chuckle echoed around her in the trees. Then a strong arm wrapped around her waist and her swords were pulled from her hands. They clanged noisily as they fell to the snow covered ground. Another arm wrapped tightly across her chest and a warm hand tilted her head, holding it still. Warm breath lapped at her now exposed neck.

"Insolent woman. You need to learn your place." He growled lightly as he stared at the creamy skin that he now prized. How did she do this to him? Make him want her so indescribably. Fire sparked wherever her skin touched his. The beast within surged with protectiveness wanting to destroy anything that touched her or even dare look at her. His lips twitched as they closed in on their target until her sorrowful voice gave him pause.

"How can you touch me? I'm filth remember. Tainted. Nothing but an abomination. Unfit to be in your presence." His accusations still burned in her ears. The look in his eyes when he spoke such a cruel admission would be forever etched in her memory. Whatever hope she had held for a beautiful encounter had been dashed. His snarling face was all she needed to see to realize that he was far from the man she had met four hundred years in the future.

His heart nearly stopped at hearing his own ruthless words sobbed from her mouth. Words he had spoken in haste and in contempt of the situation he had suddenly found himself in. The damage his own stupidity had done was clearly evident. He had hurt the very thing he was obligated to protect. How did he fix this though? Having a mate wasn't something he was familiar with nor was the emotions of a woman. Rin had been so easy to read and easy to please. A child so starved for affection that the smallest of gestures went a long way.

Misery was different though. This woman had known him in another time; another version of himself. What had they experienced together? How did he take back the hurtful accusations he had spat at her earlier? Then again did it matter? She was his mate. A good mate would be obedient and know her place. He cursed himself for even thinking that. This fiery maiden would rather cut out her own heart than smile at his side in his court.

"Don't touch me." She hiccuped through the tears. It was becoming more and more difficult to decipher between this man and the one she had lain with. The longer he held her the more she was afraid her resolve would fail. This was not the man she wanted. This Sesshoumaru was a cold blooded killer. An assassin in the night with no remorse and more importantly no heart.

Another shooting pain of guilt and despair. Was she repulsed by his touch? Confusion settled in and he reluctantly released her. He watched as she stumbled in the snow, falling in a heap of black wool and auburn hair. Her wretched sobs filled the night air until at long last he could take no more. Silently he unbuckled his armour, carefully depositing it on the bare ground beneath a dense grove of trees and bush. Pulling his mokomoko off his shoulder he approached the distressed nephilim carefully. Reaching down he lightly touched her shoulder. When no rebuff came he gently lifted her out of the snow and made his way back to dry ground. Her pitiful tears had crystallized on her eyelashes as fresh ones continued to fall. Settling beside his armour, he pulled her tightly against him and wrapped them in the warmth of the massive white fur.

The feelings she tried to rein in had taken it's toll on her. She was unable to stop the flood of pain that had erupted from inside and the thick emotion had made it impossible to protest his actions. Now she found herself clutched to the chest of her assassin. Wasn't he disgusted by her? Didn't he admit that he would never bring such filth to his bed? Why then was he acting so tenderly to her; just like the man she remembered?

"I spoke with ignorance." His apology rang in her ears. "This Sesshoumaru did not want to recognize the scent of his own on your skin. It seemed almost... impossible."

The tears slowed as did her breathing. No longer did her body shake her own fear of rejection. He held a small bud of hope that she would understand. Only when her breathing returned to normal and the smell of salt faded did he chance a look down at her. Her red rimmed eyes stared vacantly out into the night. She seemed lost in deep thought.

"I still hear him and feel his touch at night. Not a moment goes by that I don't think of him." Her sad words broke the silence. Even now it was still so fresh. Her memory drifted to the fateful day in the lab that had been the catalyst in a chain of events that would change her life. Sesshoumaru had walked through the door just as she triggered the explosion. She remembered the taste of fear she had experienced when the smoke cleared. Sesshoumaru had been covered in debris and she thought him dead. Sobbing she had yelled at him when he had cracked an eye of indifference to the situation he had found himself in. Then the trip through the manor to the garden with him clutching her as if she were no more than a small child. She had felt so safe as she clung to him. Finally the invocation of her own emotions as she came undone beneath the tree of her fate. Her mind lingered on the passionate kiss they had shared. So lost in the memory so she barely heard his question.

"You mean me?" He was confused by the talk of himself in third person.

"No. Him. I don't know you. You are not my Sesshy." How had this occurred? She had been given the briefest of glimpses of pure happiness and now she had met him. A stranger of the night. A man without a heart.

"I still have an obligation to fulfill. You would be best to become acquainted with this Sesshoumaru." How was one to respond to a strange comment like that? Not himself? Didn't know him? He was still her mate no matter what time she was in. He was the same man was he not?

"I'm an obligation then?" She stated blandly. When he spoke it was easy to see the difference between them. This version had no tact when it came to dealing with others. She pushed against the restraints of his arms and was disappointed when he tightened them.

Mentally he cursed himself for his poor choice of words once more. He suddenly wished for the presence of the monk who had traveled with Inuyasha. That fool had a way with women like no other and his understanding would be most appreciated right now. Sesshoumaru did not apologize but it was becoming evident that he may be doing much groveling in the future. Only if he had to though, and only in private for it was well known that the great taiyoukai did not grovel!

"You are mine!" He growled possessively hoping that his show of momentary affection would distract her train of thought. Again his choice in words did not achieve what he wished.

"Not everything can be conquered my Lord. I am not a possession. He never took me against my will." This time her physical protests to her warm prison had favorable results as he relaxed his grip and pushed her up to a sitting position.

Sesshoumaru was losing ground fast. He had tried his most successful tactics on her and none were working. First he had tried to terrorize her on the ship. A favorable form of interrogation that had failed miserably. Now he had tried forcible restraint until she came to terms with the situation. However it appeared that the second was doing the opposite of his desired response. Taking a page from the monk he reluctantly tried a more gentle approach. He prayed to the kami that no one would see him in such an awkward and very uncharacteristic position. Making sure that she felt free he lightly brushed her face and loosely placed his fingers on her chin. With slight persistence he had turned her head so that she was looking at him. Instantly he felt lost in her silver eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru would never take you against your will either." He found a tiny ray of hope sparkling back in those luminous orbs. Encouraged he continued on foreign terrain. "I also will not leave your side no matter how much you despise me. Perhaps you could come to dislike me somewhat less over time."

Misery jerked her head away just for the sheer effect of it. Down to begging was he. Not at all what she had been expecting. This aristocratic assassin was far from what she had envisioned when she had first stepped through the well. Ruthless and destructive and maybe even a little... caring. Damn her fluttering heart. It was making it very hard to keep from returning to the warmth of his body. Her eyes fixed on the massive spikes on his armour. At least he hadn't made her curl up with that. Maybe there was some hope. Cursing she quickly stood before her treacherous heart made her do something she would regret.

"Fine. Follow me around like a lost puppy. I sure as hell won't like it you know." As she strode meaningfully towards her snow covered blades she missed the quick play of victory race across his face. When she finally looked back a hard scowl was firmly in place.

"I assure you I am not a lost puppy." He disliked the cute terms she used around him. Puppy? Plus, did his future self really put up with her calling him Sesshy? That was most disturbing.

"Whatever dog boy." This time she feigned disinterest as she trudge back down the rugged terrain to the castle. She smiled a secret smile when she felt him following behind her closely. Once again she felt safe and secure even if her mind refused to believe. Maybe by spring she would find her rainbow after all.

X-X-X-X-X

"Oh wow! Look at the shooting star Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed pointing happily at the sparkling sky. Misery had left them alone and they had decided that a late night walk would be a perfect way to end the evening. So now they were sitting overlooking the sea with a warm blanket draped around both their shoulders.

"Yeah." He replied nervously. Should he do it now? What would happen? Damn it! His mind was screaming conflicting messages as he tried to work up his own courage. Oh man. He just missed a perfect opportunity. Had he been leaning over she would have practically run into his lips when she turned her head. Maybe next time. He twisted his hands nervously in his lap and found them suddenly to be very interesting.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome noticed the sudden quietness in her companion and the fact that his interest in his hands was more than what it should be. He suddenly seemed so tense and she was beginning to worry that she had perhaps said or done something that was to his dislike.

She was so close. Her breath sweet and warm in the clean night air. Those eyes of hers were like vivid blue pools that he could swim in forever. Drawn to her, he leaned closer.

"Kagome?" He whispered, mesmerized by her soft gaze he leaned in farther.

Thick lashes fell as she drew in a sharp breath, closing her eyes tightly as he moved forward. The air seemed so thick around him and his lungs struggled to draw air. He could hear the pounding of her heart; ever accelerating as he made his advance. Heat and fire mixed with calm and coolness as his lips gently brushed hers. Her mouth parted ever so slightly under the pressure and her hands instantly fisted in his haori. He pulled back to gaze lovingly at his mate.

"Inuyasha... Don't stop. Please." Kagome begged. It had been so long since she had felt his touch. Too long since she had felt the warmth of his embrace and the heat of his kiss. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness that spilled from her closed eyes.

"Kagome?" He questioned unsure of the wetness on her cheeks.

"Please Inuyasha." She couldn't bear to spent another moment without some connection with him. Just to feel his embrace and taste his kiss once more. That was all she asked. Just a little more.

Understanding dawned on the hanyou and he let loose a throaty growl, wrapping his arms around her small waist and pulling her forcibly against him. This opportunity would not be wasted and this time he did not hesitate as his lips crashed down on hers. Kagome's response was immediate as her hands found their way up to tangle in his thick mane.

This is what she had needed. The longing that had been almost consuming was finally being sated. Wantonly she clung to him desperate to cool the fire the raged within. In seconds she found herself on her back, Inuyasha pressed greedily against her. Hands wandering and lips caressing they were lost in the moment.

Lost until a alarming crash through the trees caused them to break from their personal conquests. Inuyasha was quick to reach for his sword but soon stopped and cursed. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow and let him pull her to a sitting position. Searching the darkness she finally spotted the cause of their interruption.

Misery burst through the tree line and in the vivid moonlight Kagome could pick out her disheveled appearance. Her cape was ripped and torn and her hair full of twigs and the odd dried leaf. The miko had to hold a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to bubble out. Missy was beyond embarrassed and the scowl on her face did her no justice. An amused taiyoukai casually emerged moments later looking as pristine as ever; not a single twig or speck of dirt marring his perfect attire.

"Sorry!" Misery frowned and risked an apologetic smile as she passed Kagome, well aware of what she had interrupted in her hasty exit from the forest. It couldn't be helped though. Sesshoumaru was driving her up a wall.

"If you had accepted my escort you would not have found yourself tangled in those bushes. A pity that your bloodline did not grace you with advanced senses like my own. I can see fine in the dark." He chuckled behind her not even sparing a glance at his brother and miko who watched as the argument unfolded.

"Shut it Sesshoumaru. I told you I don't need your help. I've survived just fine without you so far!" She exclaimed pulling tree debris from her hair, wincing when she yanked too hard.

"Indeed. You've demonstrated it so well tonight." His face remained expressionless as she spun and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Go away already! Don't you have something to do?" When he quirked and eyebrow in questioning she continued. "You know like 'Lordly' duties or I don't know... something to kill?"

"No." He replied matter-of-factly.

Misery responded by childishly clenching her fists and stomping her foot as an exasperated squeal came from her mouth. She couldn't help it though. He was just so damn infuriating. The entire trip down the hillside had her listening to a running commentary on how he could get her back much quicker, how she wasn't doing something right and how much better he could do everything. She wasn't a kid who needed to be packed around and she wasn't about to do something because he said to. Damn him to hell she was going to do as she pleased! Prickly bushes be damned! She would strike forward against his advice just to prove him wrong. Even though her skin burned where the thorns had scratched her she felt oddly empowered that she had made it through the thick foliage without his assistance.

"Child." She heard him comment behind her as she stomped off into the outskirts of the fortresses boundaries. Misery responded by turning around and sticking her tongue out in the dark.

"See that with you're advanced eyes? Here what about this?" She shouted back shoving her thumb between her index and middle finger, waving it furiously at him. Had her eyes been better she would have had the satisfaction at seeing the stunned expression on his face. All she saw was him stop in his tracks. His pause was enough for her and she smirked happily to herself as she ran back to her room.

"Crude girl." He mused to the night air when he had recovered from the vision of his fiery warrior so blatantly displaying her opinion of him. He quickened his pace to catch up with her. Far too many men roamed in the fortress and he did not wish for them to take a unwanted liking to something that was his. Best to terrify them all with his presence so they steered clear of his woman.

"Kagome? What the hell was that?" Inuyasha blinked at the strange show he had just bore witness to. Never in his life had he seen Sesshoumaru act so calm when someone was so very rude to him. Nor had he ever seen or heard his brother laugh and smile without murderous intent. He felt shell shocked after seeing it. So much so that his eyes blinked rapidly trying to process the images again in his mind.

Kagome finally let loose her laughter, filling the night air with its melodious sound. The pair seemed absolutely oblivious to their love of each other. Both the taiyoukai and nephilim were playing the same games they always did. She turned her head and smiled cheekily at Inuyasha. "That my dear was a glimpse of the future."

"Feh! They're both baka." He grumbled as he stood and pulled her up. Lifting her in his arms the hanyou bounded forward towards the castle. Tonight had been quite the experience and he wondered just what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He couldn't complain though. Never before had he experienced such a rush and he was anxious for a repeat. Tomorrow was a new day and he couldn't wait.

**A/N: Just a quick thanks tonight! I appreciate all the wonderful reviews! You all know who you are and that I live for your comments!**

**Thanks also to my Beta. **


	43. Reacquainting

**A/N: Sorry about the lengthy delay, life got in the way! Thanks so much for continuing to read. Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, CatLover260, loretta537, SistersGrimm, Bluemoon4526, Ladycash, Chanda, Grammyinulvr, mysteriousmoon30, la623, psycochick32 and kmoaton**

**Extra special thanks to Kokoronagomu for being my beta! Enjoy. **

**Reacquainting**

"Kagome?" The tiny voice whispered from behind the thick door.

"What." The annoyed response came rather loudly to the hiding nephilim.

"Is he still out there?"

"Yes." Kagome rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. This was beginning to become quite ridiculous and was vastly hampering her own bonding with a certain hanyou. Misery had done nothing but slink around camp trying to avoid the taiyoukai who had the locals scrambling in every direction with his foul mood. Now the miko could understand her friend's reluctance but in all, her actions were only making the situation worse. In the beginning it had seemed like Sesshoumaru was actually enjoying the cat and mouse game they were playing but the novelty had long since worn off. Predatory eyes scanned the camp landing on where Kagome stood. She tried to suppress the shiver that raced up her spine, unfortunately the steal hard look won and her body shook on its own accord.

"Make him go away!" The voice hissed.

"He's spotted you again Miss. Get out here and deal with him. He's really creeping me out!" She hissed back, never taking her eyes off the approaching youkai. His presence was beyond daunting; it was just plain terrifying. "Ready or not Misery, here he comes."

Without looking back she bolted, anxious to get away from confrontation sure to come. She heard the snarl that erupted behind her which served to spur her on faster. Rounding the corner she ran into a hard chest. With the wind knocked from her, she braced for impact with the ground only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around her waist. Staring back at her wide eyes were the warm amber orbs of her love.

"In a hurry?" He chuckled, righting her gently while keeping his arm snuggly around her waist.

"Umm," The moment was so intense. Why was she acting like a shy school girl around him when she had already been intimate with Inuyasha? She should be able to control her rapidly beating heart and her laboured breaths. Those eyes though; she lost all sense when they bore so deeply into her soul.

"Kagome?" Was she ill? Inuyasha scrutinized her features and soon was drowning in her blue eyes. His acute hearing picked up on her racing pulse and the quickening of her breaths. A spike in her scent made him growl lowly. Pulling her behind some tall ruble, he pushed her gently against a hidden wall. Her sweet arousal only continued to grow and without reservation he closed the distance, capturing her lips in a heated exchange.

Kagome delighted in the impromptu rendezvous in the midday sun. Never had she expected to run from Sesshoumaru only to fall into the strong arms of Inuyasha. Not that she minded of course. Heavenly. That was the only word that could describe it. If she could spend eternity like this she would, gladly. Arching her back she pressed herself tighter against him and giggled when he elicited a tiny groan in response. If they currently weren't surrounded by the bustling inhabitants of this seaside fortress she had the right mind to jump him then and there. Sighing she pushed him back gently, mindful of their settings.

"That was unexpected." She smiled shyly at him; her hand reaching up to gently pull at the stray strands of his forelocks.

"Yeah well, you don't normally bump into me smelling like that." He blushed but still did not budge. He liked the feeling of her lithe body pressed so intimately against his own. He was confident that no one was watching or even near at the moment so he was in no rush to give up the contact. Kagome was finally his. His to touch, his to hold, his to kiss and most importantly his to love. A life that had given so much to him was now at long last intertwining with his own. Two parts of a whole gently bonding into an artful masterpiece. His hand drifted up to lightly grasp the small hand that was playing with his hair. Sweeping the pad of his thumb over her dainty wrist he watched her face with curious eyes as he dipped his head and placed a chaste kiss over her pulse. Her eyes widened a fraction and her lips parted in a breathable sigh. Immediately he could detect the quickening of her heartbeat beneath his lips.

"Inuyasha, we should stop." Kagome regretted the end to this session of passion but they could only tempt their good fortune for so long. Somebody was bound to walk in on them at some point and she wanted to make sure she was fully clothed when that happened. She batted apologetic baby blues at him and was rewarded with a playful smile.

"Feh. I would have noticed someone coming." He spoke as if reading her mind.

"I'm not so sure Inuyasha. You kinda become, well how should I say it, consumed. I have my doubts that you would really care about harmless trespassers in the heat of the moment." Kagome laughed when his face flooded crimson and he looked away from her, rather embarrassed at her bold statement. She often forgot how shy Inuyasha could be and she found the trait rather attractive.

"Feh. Whatever. Let's go then. Your friend likely needs rescuing by now." Trying to hide his own embarrassment he put on his rough and tough facade. Kagome gave him a quizzical look moments before the booming curses of a irate angel bounced off the interior walls.

"I'm surprised he puts up with that." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he remembered his brother's actions over the past few days. The odd behaviour Sesshoumaru was exhibiting was really unnerving. To him it was obvious that Misery wanted nothing to do with the elder youkai and yet each day his brother seemed more and more determined to bring her under his control. For once though he wasn't using brute force to bring his opponent to their knees. The whole experience of dealing with a woman must be a far cry from normal for him.

It was good to see Sesshoumaru involved with life again though. After Rin's death he had been lost in the cold and monotonous duties of leading the western lands. The warm and caring youkai she had brought forth reverted to silent and deadly upon her passing from the world. Sesshoumaru had showed up at his camp a few months before complaining about how boring his life at the palace had become. Though it had taken a while, Inuyasha had finally come to understand what his brother had meant. Sesshoumaru was finally dealing with the loss of his ward. Emotions that he had refused to acknowledge during her life had spent too long burning inside him so he had fled the Western Lands and the prying eyes of his court. His brother had fled to grieve. True, Rin had died decades before but the great taiyoukai was highly trained in his ability to block his emotions. It did not surprise Inuyasha that his brother had taken so long to crack.

Nights spent in the forest had often been interrupted with the crashing of trees. Inuyasha had watched with cautious eyes as Sesshoumaru decimated whole sections of forest without a single expression on his face. However remote and distant he appeared; Inuyasha could not be fooled. He had suffered enough loss in his own life and that enabled him to see the silent suffering that lay well disguised behind the cold facade.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome elbowed him as they continued across the courtyard. He looked down at her and it became apparent that she had been asking him a question.

"What?" He gave her an apologetic look. She smiled back in acceptance of his wandering mind.

"I asked you about the sword you have been wearing next to Tetsusaiga."

"This one?" He pulled the daintier blade and sheath from his waistband. "This was Rin-chan's sword. Sesshoumaru commissioned Totosai to make it when she became a young woman."

"Then why do you carry it? Shouldn't Sesshoumaru want it?" This perplexed the miko greatly. Why would Sesshoumaru leave such an important gift in the possession of his brother? She had thought that the young ward that followed him without hesitation had been of the greatest importance to the Lord.

"When Rin was on her deathbed she entrusted the sword to Shippo. They had become quite close by then. When the little runt decided to leave Japan he tried to give it back to Sesshoumaru but my baka brother wanted nothing to do with it. So Shippo left it with me to look after in his absence." Inuyasha's eyes again strayed to his brother. He wished he had seen through the facade all those years before. They hadn't been the closest then but he might have been more careful about the words he had said. More sensitive perhaps of the pain Sesshoumaru had been experiencing.

"He misses her greatly doesn't he? Even after all these years he still mourns his loss." Inuyasha turned wide eyes at his miko. She was lost in her own thought; misty compassionate eyes focused on the pristine figure in white. Kagome was absolutely amazing. It had taken him years to understand what lay in the depths of the icy heart hidden behind formidable walls inside the taiyoukai. Yet she saw everything in only moments.

"Hn." He grunted in reply. That was the understatement of the century. Sesshoumaru was lost. Rin had added colour to his life and without her he was stumbling through life in utter darkness.

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" The enthusiastic greeting of the young rebel leader caught the couple's attention and they paused to wait for his arrival.

"Shiro-san!" Kagome giggled as the winded youth reached them. He still appeared as vibrant as ever despite the impending battle that they all knew was coming.

"Kagome-sama, have you by chance seen Misery-sama? I wish to speak with her. I wish to call a conference with all of you. Some interesting information has come to my attention." The boy lost his youthful exuberance and became every bit the war hardened leader his people depended on.

"What information kid?" Inuyasha's own interest was piqued.

"Dutch trading vessels have been spotted by my lookouts. It is possible that they have not yet made an alliance with the daimyo. I was hoping that Misery-sama could assist me. At very least we could obtain useful information from speaking with them." Shiro explained.

"What does Misery have to do with this?" Inuyasha inquired again.

"Misery is European. She speaks their language and would be easily trusted by them." Kagome answered for Shiro, her heart racing as she thought about the implications. This could change everything. History would be rewritten if the Dutch sided with the rebels instead of the daimyo. "I don't think that is a good idea Shiro."

"Kagome-sama, it is our best option at this point. I must at least give it a try. I won't give up so easily." His hard eyes revealed his determination. His followers entrusted him with their lives and he believed that any risks far out weighed the benefits from this mission. Misery would no doubt agree and he had no worries about her not doing this for him. She believed in him and that was all he needed to know.

Kagome sighed but placed a comforting hand on Shiro's shoulder. History had already been changed and so she would place her faith in Midoriko. Surely the ancient miko had foresight that she could never obtain. "I understand Shiro. I am just worried about Misery, that's all."

"I will protect her Kagome-sama. You don't need to worry about that. I was planning on accompanying her anyway." He smiled bravely and straightened his spine in a small show of bravado.

"I know you will Shiro-san. Misery is very fortunate to have a friend such as yourself." Kagome smiled grimly as the boy bounded off in search of the missing nephilim. What did their futures hold? How long did Misery and she have in the past before they where forced to return? Or would they be forced to remain in the past. Could her friend survive that long though. The nephilim had already exhibited signs of stress which Kagome was certain would only get worse from here on in. Soon it would be time for Misery to return to the future and leave everything she had gained in this time. That time would come far too soon, she worried.

X-X-X-X-X

Gray eyes peered through the cracks in the crudely formed door. Kagome was fleeing from her hideout but Misery could not see her current nemesis. Why was he making this so difficult? She needed to keep him at an arms length and he was doing everything to invade that space at every passing moment. Yelling at him hadn't worked nor had the great displays of dislike in public. So here she was resorting to her old habit of hiding. A role she found she was able to jump back into all too easily.

A surge in the air around her made her aware that her spot had been discovered. Unfortunately she had overlooked the fact that the room she currently was in only had one exit. An exit that was currently blocked by an irate male. The thick door that had been constructed from the hull of a ship now seemed very thin. To her surprise she heard Sesshoumaru knock. Her expectations had been revolving around the door being forced open and shattering into a million tiny pieces. A courteous knock was not what she had been anticipating. Still it was not going to work. She did not wish to be near him. For when he was near she forgot why she needed to keep her distance.

"Go away." She mumbled, pushing back away from the door and huddling farther into the thin blanket that hid her in a dark corner. She was cold, tired and hadn't been feeling well all day. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

No response came from outside. Many minutes passed and she finally let her tired eyes that had been riveted to the door close. It seemed that he had finally taken the hint and left her to her own devices. A smile curled on her lips at her small victory. Her smugness vanished when the door opened quietly flooding the room with light. Her eyes burned with the change in lighting and she had to clamp them tightly after only just reopening them. Her ears picked up the subtle creaking of hinges and the quiet click of the door. Again she was swallowed by the dark, her eyes fought to readjust to the black and looming space around her.

A warm hand suddenly pressed against her forehead, causing her to squeal in surprise. How had she not noticed him advancing upon her? Silver orbs finally picked up on the reflective white clothing Sesshoumaru was always wearing. His face seemed fuzzy for some reason and she narrowed her eyes to try and clear the image.

"You're fevered." Sesshoumaru frowned at the burning flesh beneath his hand. He had finally found her after chasing for hours and admittedly had been rather angered. Arriving at the barrier of her hideout his anger vanished when he noticed the change in her scent. Misery was obviously sick and instinctively he wished to aid her. Not wishing her to bolt he took a cautious approach and gently knocked on her door. Patiently he waited for her acknowledgment though wasn't surprised when she answered so negatively. He was not one to be deterred so he had let himself in, melting the lock with a carefully placed poisoned claw. What he found inside the dark and damp hovel he did not like one bit. His mate's health was failing and here she was shivering in the cold, ignorant of her own body's distress.

"What?" Two Sesshoumaru's swarmed in her vision. What the hell was going on? What had he told her? She had felt fine earlier today, minus the headaches and slight nausea. It wasn't anything she hadn't handled before. Now though everything seemed off. Her vision blurred and his voice echoed in her ears. Come to think of it she had felt disorientated when she had moved from the door to the corner.

"Do you wish to get even worse?" He growled knowing that indeed she had been planning to hide in this tiny building just to stay away from him. To keep away from the one spot she belonged, at his side. Damn infernal woman. She was so aggravating. His eyes softened though when he gazed down at her. Now she appeared so fragile and in need of him. He pushed aside her damp bangs and trailed his finger down the side of her face.

"I thought I told you to go away." Yes, she remembered now. She had been hiding and she had told him to go. Instead of listening to her he had barged in and started spouting nonsense. What new tactic was this? She wasn't sick!

Slapping his hand away she struggled to stand from her corner resting spot. No sooner was she righted when a wave of dizziness washed over her and she felt herself swaying. Desperately she reached out for something to steady herself but her hand only grasped air. Knees buckling she fell, giving in to the unconsciousness that called to her.

Sesshoumaru watched and waited for Misery to learn a harsh lesson about her own limits. He let her struggle to stand on fever weakened limbs; not offering her assistance because he knew she would arrogantly refuse anyway. His amber eyes stared intensely as she faltered once, twice and then crumpled after a noticeable wave of disorientation. When she fainted he moved quickly to wrap her securely in his arms. Ignoring the stares of the rebels, he carried her from the storage shed and quickly crossed the main yard of the fortress. Ascending the steps on the far side of the castle he soon was rounding the corner and entering the welcoming warmth of his quarters. The precious bundle in his arms began to stir as he placed her fevered body in the bed. His unusual journey must have sparked much talk amongst the rebels and word of Misery's predicament spread fast, for his sharp hearing alerted him that his brother and the miko were already approaching. No sooner had he settled her when the door again opened and Kagome pushed past him to Misery's side.

"Missy?" Her frantic voice filled the silence in the room. Kagome brushed aside the damp bangs of her friend. Lightly placing her hand on Misery's forehead she hissed when her fingers met burning flesh. "She's burning up!"

"I know." Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and glared at the miko. Did she not realize that he could take care of her? Misery was his mate after all, his to care for not hers.

"She's coming around!" Kagome squealed when her patients eyes fluttered once, then twice. Misery moaned before bringing a hand up to rub her head. When she began to struggle to sit up Kagome quickly grasped her arm and back, aiding the sick girl to an upright position.

"What the hell!" Missy grumbled still rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't be hiding all day in the cold." An emotionless voice scolded her so Misery turned her head to stare down the offending voice.

"If someone left me alone I wouldn't have to!" She shunned him preferring to cross her arms and stare idly at the wall instead.

"Would you two mind leaving us for a few minutes? I would like some privacy to look at Misery." Kagome stood and pleaded for the two youkai to leave. She needed some time to talk to her friend alone, away from the prying ears of the brothers. "Would you go and talk to Shiro for us? We need to know his plans for the next few stages. I would appreciate it if you could find a change of clothes for Misery too before you return. She is going to need to get out of these sweat soaked garments or her illness will get even worse."

The pair merely gave her unappreciative looks for being creatively evicted from the room. Kagome kept up her sweet facade as she watched them from the doorway. When they were halfway across the fortress grounds her smile vanished only to be replaced by furrowed brows and a deep frown.

"You are going back Miss." Her ultimatum rang fierce in the small room. This was something she was unwilling to budge on though. The stress of being in the past was becoming too much for her friend and Kagome was not willing to risk Misery's health and safety any longer. It was clear now that her body was beginning to fail and Kagome would not rest easy until Misery was once again in modern Japan.

"What! You can't just decide that! What about the rebellion, Shiro and everything else? You can't just send me home like a naughty school girl!" Misery complained furious that the miko would even think of such a thing. This was just a cold or something, nothing to be overly concerned about. She felt fine. Didn't she?

Kagome just shook her head as she turned to face the nephilim. Didn't she understand? Her very existence was in danger and she still wanted to remain? "You can argue until you are blue in the face Misery. My decision is final. You will return home. I can't bear the thought of losing you. I need you to return so that I don't have to worry about you. Don't worry about Shiro. I will stay and ensure his well being."

So that was that. Her time here was drawing to an end. A sad smile played across Misery's tired features. Kagome was right. She had been denying the inevitable. Ignoring the signs that her body was weakening and that it would slowly fail. There was so much that she still wanted to do though. Shiro was precious to her and she had wished to help him succeed in his plight. Now she was being sentenced to vanish from his life. His sweet and innocent smile was something she would treasure for endless ages. An amazing mind for a child of fourteen; he had taught her so much about life. Shiro had given her a reason to let go of the past and finally begin living without so many regrets. She wasn't perfect but his influence had gone a long way to mending her very soul.

"How are you planning on making me go back?" She sighed leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome's one word answer caused the nephilim's eyes to snap open. Kagome sat next to her disregarding the narrowed eyes glaring at her.

"You honestly think that he'll throw me down a well at your command. You must be delusional." Misery snorted at the ludicrous words spewing from the miko's mouth. Sesshoumaru had made her his mission and though they had no special bond she couldn't see him skirting his responsibility so easily.

"I agree. You are going to have to tell him everything and make sure that he understands that he has to stay and not try to find you until sometime after you return. He can not find you until then Misery. You understand that right?" Kagome did not like the bleakness that crept into Misery's eyes.

"That's why I didn't want him near me. I've known all of that since we came here Kags. I didn't want to like him. I tried so very hard to stay clear in a pitiful attempt to not fall in love again." Misery barely acknowledged the hand that suddenly grasped her own. She refused to acknowledge the tears that fell from Kagome's baby blues for fear she too would become lost in despair. "It would have been so much easier to pass through his life here with him being none the wiser. He would have had a much better life then."

"Don't say things like that. You two were meant for each other. He is a better person because of you!" Kagome squeezed the nephilim's hand in reassurance.

"Kagome, because I came here I have sentenced him to centuries of loneliness. I will be asking him to stay clear of me some three hundred and seventy years. So many years of wondering where I am, who I am and what he is going to find when that fated day finally arrives. That's just plain cruel." She huffed fighting against the tears that stung her eyes.

"You don't think I haven't thought about that as well? Misery, I will have to follow shortly after you. I can't stay in this time either. I will be asking Inuyasha to do the same. I ask because I love him and I know he will agree because he loves me. Love can transcend time Miss. That is why you can be strong and why Sesshoumaru will understand." Kagome had fought her own demons over the same issue many times. She had faith that they would survive the test of time and finally be united so far in the distant future.

"I worry though Kagome. Inuyasha will only struggle through the twenty years from your birth to your reunion before meeting you again. Sesshoumaru will know that every day for the next few centuries that I am out there somewhere struggling to survive. Can he really restrain from finding me?" Nervously Misery troubled her lip.

"Inuyasha will help him Misery. I know you worry about Shippo too. Remember though that he never betrayed your wish to remain hidden in all those years so I wouldn't worry about him revealing your location at any time. This will work out. I promise." Kagome shuffled closer to the distraught nephilim and wrapped her warmly in a comforting embrace. "Stay safe for me. I'll follow shortly behind you."

Misery could only mumble an incoherent statement as she let her tears join Kagome's. The pair remained in the embracing drawing what strength they could from one another. A while later a knock was heard on the door and Kagome reluctantly crawled from the warmth of the sleeping mat to answer it. Red rimmed eyes met to sets of deep amber.

"Clothes. Help her change quickly miko." Sesshoumaru thrust a bundle into Kagome's arms and pulled the door shut.

"Alrighty then." Kagome mumbled under her breath, annoyed at his arrogant nature. Carefully she undid the fasteners on Misery's pagan warrior dress. The intricate fasteners made the process slow going but eventually Missy was shrugging out of the cold damp fabric and into the dry yukata Sesshoumaru had found. Kagome was happy to see a heavier kimono in the bundle and soon had Misery snuggly wrapped in the multiple layers. Two heavy blankets were at the bottom of the package so she pulled them out and changed the bedding on the mat. When Miss was comfortable, Kagome rose and made her way to the door.

Pausing at the threshold Kagome remained with her back turned to the other girl. "You know what you have to do." She didn't bother to wait for a response and opened the door, vanishing behind the thick shoulders of the taiyoukai.

X-X-X-X-X

"I don't want to be alone tonight." The words suddenly burst forth as they walked through the bustling night activities in the main yard. Kagome stopped then, waiting for a reply from the man beside her. Today had been a sobering experience and she knew that her time was also running out. Now was when she needed to make things count to ensure that Inuyasha had many wonderful memories to carry him through what would be seemingly endless years.

"Are you sure?" The shy comment brushed right behind her ear as his hand came to rest on her shoulder. Her sudden statement had caught him off guard but he had a feeling that it stemmed from her friend's collapse. Kagome was sad and scared, her emotions rolling off her in troubling waves. Something was bothering his miko and she seemed anxious and lost in her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Lets hurray, it's getting even colder out." Kagome brushed off his concern. She needed to be alone with him, wrapped in the comfort in his arms before she broke the news that she would be leaving him to a lonely existence for centuries to come. A lump formed deep in her throat at the thought of that harsh reality. Inuyasha had already spent too much time alone; isolated and rejected by all around him before she had met him. Now she was sentencing him to the same life once again. Guilt gnawed inside as she tugged him along behind her.

Her anxiety grew as she pushed open the door to her and Misery's room. Pulling him inside she quickly shut the door. A tight knot had formed in her chest and her breathing accelerated as she fought desperately to control the fear that threatened her. Craving his calming touch she stalked him aggressively, pinning him against the far wall. Snaking her arms around him she pressed herself greedily against his warmth.

Inuyasha was puzzled at this sudden change in Kagome. He could sense her fear and anxiety yet she was acting as if she were aroused. The problem was that he could not smell any scent that supported her behaviour. Kagome was trying to hide from something and her methods were confusing at best. He tried to ignore the rush of heat that soon flooded through him when she pressed so intimately against him. Her wandering hands sent shivers up and down his body and her hot breath on his neck was enough to blur his vision. He couldn't let his own desires control him though. His miko was in distress and it would be wrong for him to take advantage of the situation. Gritting his teeth against the tightening in his groin he gently took her by the shoulders and separated them.

"Kagome?" He breathed out afraid his own desire would be too evident in his voice. This was not the time to be thinking about her lithe body squirming so seductively under his own. But kami she was so beautiful.

"What?" Her blue orbs shimmered in the faint light of the room. Again she tried to make him lost in the moment. Drawing up on her tiptoes she stretched up to kiss him boldly. Her tongue dipped into his mouth; playing a lovers duel in the dark. She could already feel the tension leaving her body as with each taste of him. When his arms pushed her back once again she frowned at him.

"Before this goes any farther, I think you should tell me what's going on." He released her and leaned back once again into the wall. He created a small barrier between them by crossing his arms. If she kissed him like that again he was certain his resolve would come undone.

"How about I tell you after!" Kagome tried her sweetest smile, nervously wringing her fingers in front of her. Her true belief was that he would handle her confession much better after a steamy round of lovemaking. Her plan it seemed was being foiled before her very eyes. Inuyasha only narrowed his eyes at her and waited expectantly for an answer. Sighing heavily she turned to sit on her sleeping mat. Patting the area beside her she motioned for him to join her. This was a conversation she was not looking forward to.

"What's going on Kagome? You've been acting strange ever since Misery collapsed. Something tells me that your anxiety has everything to do with her." He pressured her as he settled beside her. Acutely aware of her building tension, he draped an arm around her slender shoulders. It always seemed that his dear Kagome had the weight of the world on her shoulders and tonight was no different. He waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts.

"Things are really complicated Inuyasha. I'm beginning to wonder why Misery and I were allowed back to this time at all." Kagome sighed again and snuggled farther into the warmth beside her. "Misery can't stay here any longer."

"Why?" The puzzle was only becoming more complicated and he wondered what sinister twist would take its turn on their four lives.

"You have to promise me that you don't tell Sesshoumaru any of this. Promise me Inuyasha!" The miko pleaded with her mate.

"Feh! Alright I promise, now get on with it." His own anxiety was growing with each second the mystery remained.

"Misery is already in this time period, a younger version who is in Europe. It is important that Sesshoumaru not know her whereabouts. It seems that two of the same individual cannot survive for very long in the same time period. The Misery that you know is slowly deteriorating. Her body is weakening with each minute that she spends here. I have to send her back."

"So she's alive somewhere else?" The idea was daunting.

"Yes. A young girl who will become the woman I know is struggling to survive half a world away. That is why Sesshoumaru must not know the details. It is imperative that he not find her until he is supposed to." Kagome explained.

"You mean until the time period you come from." Inuyasha's heart constricted when he realized where this train of thought was going. If Misery couldn't survive with her younger self then it would be impossible for Kagome to survive the twenty years of her own life in the distant future. Kagome could not stay with him.

"I'm going to have to leave as well. Misery has only been trapped in the same time period as her past for a matter of months. If I stayed there is no way I could survive for almost twenty years." Kagome paused when the tears began to fall. She hastily brought her sleeve up to wipe away to offending wetness. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha. You're going to be alone for so long. This is all my fault. If I didn't..."

"Shhh." Inuyasha pulled the weeping girl into his lap and held her tightly. So this was how it was going to have to be. It would seem like an eternity but he would endure whatever trials time would send his way just to be reunited with this wonderful woman. Hell, the last century hadn't been that hard to get through really. Now that she was in his arms it was easy to forget the cold nights he had spent alone and ashamed of his own failure. This time he would at least have the knowledge that he had not failed her. She had returned to him healthy and happy; a blessing after thinking she had vanished injured. He had long ago made up his mind to stay strong and alive so he could see her again. A few centuries would be nothing, knowing that she was safe and anxiously waiting for him.

"But you'll be all alone!" She began to babble as she wept into his chest. Her words soon became incomprehensible as she tried to explain things to him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle at the shaking bundle in his lap. All the trouble she was experiencing and her main concern was the pain and suffering of others. Her thoughts centered around the welfare of her friend and his own feelings. He figured that she likely hadn't thought once about her own. Typical Kagome, her compassion knew no bounds. Her love was blind to the faults of others and her kind heart constantly reaching out to those who were pained and emotionally scarred. She was a sparkling light in the darkness and left a unmistakable imprint on the lives she touched. In that moment he felt there was no luckier person than he. Of all the creatures in this world she had chosen him to love and cherish above all else. He felt blessed by the Kami themselves.

"Kagome, I have waited for you for this long already. I am well prepared to do so again knowing that you will be waiting for me." He rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion. Calming the tremors that vibrated through out her body. Finally her sobs became muffled hiccups and her breathing evened out. He smiled encouragingly to the red rimmed eyes that peeked up at him.

"I'll stay as long as I can." Kagome's heart still felt as if it had been split in two. The reassurance that shined brightly through Inuyasha's eyes lifted her spirits. He was strong. Stronger than anyone she had ever known. If he said he was going to do something then he would follow through no matter what. His strength was what she admired most about him. Not the sword wielding and super human physical strength he possessed but the immense determination and drive that fueled his very being. To her he was the unyielding mountain that stood out amidst the landscape, unique and beautiful. Majestic like Mt. Fuji itself.

"I want you to be safe Kagome, we can't risk the well closing again. I think it would be wise for you to return with Misery." The hanyou sighed. Her departure was not something he wished for but her safety was his top priority.

"What! No, I'm sure I can stay a little longer. Another month or two perhaps. The main battle is scheduled to begin at the end of March. It's getting close to February but I think I could make it until then. I promised Misery I would look after Shiro no matter what. I can't break my promise to her Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded.

"How do you know the well won't close when Misery goes through?" He asked suspiciously. He was certain that she didn't know for sure how the well worked or that it would remain unsealed.

"I don't know." Her honest answer came quietly on the air. "It's just this feeling I have. A strong intuition that is telling me that I can remain for a short time after Misery returns. I know that it's strange and I shouldn't put a lot of faith in it but I think that my role here isn't quite done yet. Misery and I were sent back to find you two. There was no trace of you in modern Tokyo Inuyasha. Any youkai I had known vanished with you. We searched for any trace suggesting you were alive or had been. We looked back through the records for something and all we found was traces of Misery in the late seventeenth century and on. The best we can tell is that either something happened that destroyed a great many of the youkai in this era or perhaps history had not been written yet. This whole mess has me so confused."

"You think that you still have something left to do?" Inuyasha inquired slightly confused at her last admission.

"Something. What, I have no idea. Like I said it's just a gut feeling. Nothing tangible. I have no leads to follow. Nothing but hunch. Ridiculous I know but it's something I have to go with. You understand don't you?"

Inuyasha had spent a lifetime going with gut feelings. This was something he felt he had to let her do. If worst came to worst he would go to hell and back to find a way to return her to the future. To keep her safe was a promise he would die for. "So what now?"

"I guess we wait for that moment of truth to arrive. I know it is somehow linked to this rebellion and I think that Shiro plays a large part. Maybe in the next few weeks we'll get some information that will point us in the right direction." Lines of concentration formed on her face as she tried to make sense of her destiny. The mystery remained however and she rubbed her temple against the knot that was forming there.

"What about Misery?"

"I told her she is going home. She has tonight to come to terms with it and if she still refuses in the morning than I will ask Sesshoumaru to take her back." Kagome was not welcoming that grim task. She actually missed the taiyoukai from the future. He was far less intimidating and fairly easy to talk with when it had come to missions and their pack's safety. The man she would face in the morning might just as easily slice off her head than listen to her request.

"What if he refuses?" Inuyasha could not see his brother giving up a prized possession so easily.

"If he wants her to live he will agree." Her cold words felt unnatural. Misery had to live. Kagome had already been responsible for her friend's death once and that was something she knew she could not endure once again. In fact she still had nightmares about that gruesome fight in the mountain valley. A day that had changed her forever.

Inuyasha could feel the building tension within his miko once again. It was obvious that she was bothered by her friend's plight so in an effort to ease the tension he quickly changed the subject. "Kagome, you haven't told me yet how your powers came to change so dramatically from the last time I was with you."

Kagome blushed thinking about the night they had combined their reiki and youki. It had been a night full of passion and lust. What would he think now? She eyed him speculatively until deciding to tell him the whole story from start to finish. As her tale unfolded she watched as wonder filled his eyes and they shone with appreciation for her. Then vivid amber turned to liquid pools of lust as she finished her tale with how they had celebrated their union. She had barely closed her mouth when a feral growl ripped from his throat and she was pushed down on the mat, his body pressed hungrily against her own.

"I think we need to do that again." He mumbled hotly against her ear as his hips ground into hers suggestively.

"Oh really, I forgot to tell you that you are going to change as well." She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Her breath hitched when his tongue lapped languidly against her throat, temporarily breaking her thoughts.

"Change?" He whispered as he moved up her jawline with his barrage of soft kisses.

"Mmm hmm. Are you listening?" She mumbled again as that fantastic mouth moved over her skin. Her hanyou was already lost to the rush that consumed them when they were in close quarters. Her hands moved to brace against his chest, lifting him slightly so she could look into his face.

"What?" He growled impatiently, anxious to get back to what he had been doing.

"You need to listen Inuyasha! We have to focus so that my reiki and your youki can merge. Now hands off for just a few moments. I promise we will continue when the ceremony is complete." She smiled sweetly trying to erase the scowl that had come over his fiery features.

After a moment of thought, she was surprised when the most soft and tender expression suddenly emerged from the folds of the scowl. He gently traced the edge of her face with a clawed finger. "Then you will be mine for all time right?"

"I've always been yours Inuyasha. Always and forever." Closing her eyes she focused on the task at hand. She could feel the rush of energy around them and could feel the force building in the small room. As the fervour escalated around her she parted her lips and waited for the press of her intended's mouth. Lips crashed together just as a spectacular display of coloured orbs and electricity bolted around them. This was far different from the innocent ceremony she had taken part in before; scared and unsure of the results. This was like free falling off the side of a cliff. Inuyasha didn't even look up when their powers combined, he merely let loose a terrifying growl and continued his ferocious assault on her hot body. Not that she minded. It had been far too long since they had last touched. She could spend eternity in his embrace and never need to ask for anything more.

Energy surged in the tiny room, the nearby inhabitants had watched with wary and anxious eyes as the vibrant display had trickled out of the openings of the room. None wished to tempt fate by investigating so the makeshift village fell silent as night weaved it's way once again onto the lands.


	44. Daimyo

**A/N: Well I felt really guilty for taking so long with the last chapter so I buckled down and wrote another installment. Thank you for being so patient with me!**

**Shout out to my wonderful readers and reviewers. Thank you angel-up-above-heaven, Ryo5402, Catlover260, psycho chick 32, mysterious moon30, GrammyInuLvr, kmoaton, bluemoon4526, catbaker, SistersGrimm, and little25victor.**

**As always a big thank you to my beta, Kokoronagomu!**

**Daimyo**

The air around her crackled with tension; it was like being inside a giant vice and each passing minute served to tighten it one more notch. This was worse than fever and chills combined. She felt his harsh eyes boring holes into her head. The only relief Misery had was that her stressed body was finally kicking into recovery mode. The human illness she had experienced was quickly being purged from her system with her advanced oni blood. It seemed that continually pushing herself to exhaustion had limited the recuperative abilities that she had long taken for granted. Going so long without rest and sleep had rendered her no more than a mortal woman. How could one sleep though when such a menacing creature was constantly on their heels? She chanced a look towards the corner and found that the stoic youkai remained seated against the far wall, his eyes fixed upon her form. Quickly she averted her gaze and focused again on herself; anything was better than playing victim to the tension in the air. Now that Kagome had tended to her and she was attempting to rest, every cell was being brought back up to working on full capacity. Despite the improvement on her health, her mood had failed to follow suit.

Yes her person was on the mend but unfortunately she was preparing to break her own heart for the sake of the tall and ferocious man staring at her. This was really it. The end. Tonight she had to ensure that he would not follow her or look for her once she left for the well. If it took him hating her then she would ensure that he did. How else did one guarantee that he remained separated from her younger self? She would rather have him hate her for all eternity than be the one responsible for ruining his life from this point on. Besides that, it would be easier to let him go with him glaring daggers than to see him crushed and devastated at their loss. Yes, this would be easier. If he never loved her he couldn't suffer the pain and anguish of their separation. This burden she would carry alone. Kagome and Inuyasha may have developed an unbreakable bond that could stand the test of time but Misery wasn't about to be disillusioned by pretty words and the innocence of young love.

"You look better." His calm words startled her from her troubled thoughts. Turning she met the same fierce eyes that had been scrutinizing her for the last few hours.

"I'm getting there." She whispered. Trying to bolster her courage and transform her heart into nothing but a cold and hard shell, she again looked away. It was difficult to want to make him hate her when she gazed at his handsome features.

"Do you truly fear me so that you would lock yourself away in the freezing cold? As cruel and harsh as my reputation claims, I find it hard to believe that I would ever treat my own mate so badly as to make her fear me. Not now, nor in the future." His character might be cold and he may be deadly, however Sesshoumaru was honourable to the core. It bothered him greatly that his own mate avoided him at all costs. Had he done her wrong in the future? Hurt her either physically or mentally? Why did she strive to put so much distance between them. Kagome had most certainly come to the past to be once again reunited with her mate one would think Misery had done the same. True, he had overreacted when he had first encountered her and likely scared her half to death, but he had apologized for that. Beyond hiding from him, it was obvious to him that she was hiding something. Whether it was pure instinct telling him to care for his mate or that he had plain and simply come to care for the perplexing creature beside him, he wished for change. Feeling her in his arms earlier had been a taste of heaven and he did not wish to be denied much longer. Sesshoumaru had witnessed the brilliance of her smile when she was alone with the miko or that damnable human rebel. Just once he wanted to be the one to make her smile.

Damn, how should she reply to that? It crushed her to think he felt responsible for her behaviour. Even keeping her distance she had affected him in some way. She was beginning to think that she should have never ventured into the past. Never toyed with history and never longed to be reunited with the man she loved. It was her own fault that she was in this position. Sighing she decided to skirt the question and get straight to the problem at hand.

"That doesn't matter. I am leaving in the morning." She put on her bravest face and looked him square in the eye. A mistake for she did not expect the piercing pain that shot through her heart when his normally emotionless face fogged with confusion and his amber eyes bled with hurt.

"Explain yourself!" Recovering from his initial shock Sesshoumaru struggled to wrap his mind around her sudden announcement. What had caused her to come to such a decision?

"No." She mouthed hoarsely, her own voice betraying her emotions. While she was concentrating on keeping her tears at bay she missed the silent movement of the youkai in the room. Instantly a strong arm was braced around her and she was pulled back into the warm body of Sesshoumaru. His arms came to lock around her, restrain her and preventing any escape.

"Why?" He breathed against her ear. Praying to the kami that his anxious heart would slow, Sesshoumaru breathed in her intoxicating scent in an effort to calm the beast within. After finally coming to grips with the fact that she was his, she was going to vanish through that well? He'd be damn if he would loose her so soon.

"Don't!" She whispered back, cursing her treacherous body for its compulsive reaction to his heat. Her walls came crumbling down around her. Without thinking her own hands reached up to rest upon his sinewy forearms. "You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"I won't let you go. You are mine. Mine to protect and mine to cherish." Sesshoumaru nearly came undone when he felt her hands grasp onto his arms and she relaxed against him. After such a blissful moment he knew he could not give her up.

"You should have just stayed away. Should have let me keep me distance. Why did you have to be so damn persistent?" She whimpered, hot tears landing upon his arms. There was no way this would be easy now.

"I could not. Your scent foretold of our connection. One breath of it and I knew that I could never leave you alone. Why do you feel you must run?" He urged with a gentle whisper. Loosening his grip he adjusted her so that he cradled her in his lap. With one hand now free he gently wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. What torment had she experienced in her life? Staring into her misty silver eyes he became aware of such suffering. In an uncharacteristic moment, and perhaps unknown to Misery herself, she had offered him a rare glimpse into her true self.

"I'm not running. I have to return to the modern world. You do believe Kagome when she says that we are not from this time don't you?" He acknowledged her question with a quiet nod of his head. "I'm sick Sesshoumaru. I can't stay here much longer."

"Can not a healer see to your illness? Did you not say earlier that you were recovering? I will aid you." His words were cut off when Misery brought a slender hand up and placed a slim finger on his lips. Her eyes filled with such sadness that he wished to hold her tightly until the sparkle returned to them once more.

"No Sesshy, no healer can fix me here. I was never meant to travel back in time. If I don't return to the well soon I will disappear forever. I fear I may perish should I remain. You must understand that I never wished for your pain. I apologize if I have caused you distress." What else could she say? Sorry just didn't seem like enough.

"Why is it that Kagome has no problem returning to the past? Why are you alone affected?" This was too much. His mate was obviously still hiding an important piece to this puzzle and he would not give in until there was nothing but complete honesty between them.

"Can I trust you Sesshoumaru? Really trust you?" Silver eyes pleaded, her angelic face appearing so innocent and childlike in that moment.

So lost in that expression of innocence, the taiyoukai could do no more but lower his head to hers and capture her lips with his own. A soft and slow kiss that was meant to express just how loyal he would be to her. Willing his message to come across loud and clear he raised his head and stared into her eyes. "You may trust me with your very life."

"What I will reveal to you and what I will ask of you, may very well mean my life." Pausing she drew a long and ragged breath. Pulling herself up from his arms she swiveled to straddle him. Aware of his smoldering eyes she placed a small hand over his heart and used her other to pull his larger one to cover her own heart. "I am asking you to forget of my existence for the next few centuries."

"Never!" Impudent wench! How dare she suggest such a ludicrous idea.

"You must. Our future depends on this. The reason I am deteriorating is that I already exist here. Right now I wander the earth on foreign soil." Misery watched as the rage dissipated from his body and he contemplated her with inquisitive eyes.

"A younger self?" Now he was beginning to understand the complexity of her situation. Two of the same thread of life could not burn the candle at both ends. Realization of her dilemma only caused the ache in his heart to grow. He would be forced to give her up to time in an effort to protect her very life. His punishment for loving was to spend centuries unable to reach out to the one soul meant to be joined with his. Unable to shelter a woman he needed until hundreds of years in the future. The pain he had seen in her eyes was no current wound. That thought troubled him deeply. "You suffer greatly in your past don't you?"

"Aye" Misery grasped his hand that still covered her heart. Could he know this and still refrain from racing off to save her.

"I am to let you down that well and ignore the fact that somewhere out there you are in pain? Let you leave and be forced to wait idly for time to pass. Never see you, touch you or breath you in?" He growled, claws digging slightly into the thick yukata covering Misery's chest. He felt her hands tighten around his own. He knew that this was just as difficult for her. Her trembling lip and quivering body spoke in ways her words never could. His battle was already lost. Time had won before the conflict ever began. "You survived though. A fighter. I will have to lay my faith in that. Tell me the day I may see you again and for that day I will wait."

Misery's face lit up and with a squeal of happiness she launched herself around his neck. Kagome had been right all along. He would wait for her even though she was being so cruel by leaving him. She squeezed tighter, burying her face under his hair when she felt his arms weave around her back.

Sesshoumaru delighted in the first real contact initiated by his mate. Her breath on his neck was rapidly flooding his body with warmth. So much that he could feel the beast within rising to the occasion, his irises were likely red rimmed already. He was about to lower her back down to the sleep mat when a loud explosion vibrated the very walls around them.

"What the hell!" Misery cursed as she regained her senses. What was going on outside? The scattered shouts of the people were filtering into their cozy retreat. Another loud explosion rocked the room, obviously the blast was closer than the last. Catching movement out of the corner of her eye she turned to find Sesshoumaru hastily pulling his armour back on. Not to be left behind she began stripping out of the layers of cloth and collecting her own familiar outfit.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru growled as he watched her bare the creamy expanse of her back. He was going to kill whoever interrupted them! All he wanted to do was help her finish the task she was consumed by and pin her to the mattress. What a time for a disturbance outside to distract him from the matters at hand.

"What does it look like? I'm changing."Saucily she looked over her shoulder to give him a quick wink. She giggled when she saw the heated look in his eyes. Her mood much lighter she slowed her show, shimming her hips seductively she let the final thin yukata fall to the ground. Keeping her eyes on the burning amber orbs fixated on her, she slid one knee high boot on and laced it tight. The other follow suit but before she could pull her tight fighting dress over her head the taiyoukai was on her. Warm flesh contacted the cold and hard armour that covered his chest. She shivered as his hands wrapped securely on each side of her hip and pulled her tighter against him.

"You are playing with fire." He whispered. He thought for sure the skittish woman would have a change of heart and pull away terrified. She shocked him by standing on her tiptoes and gifted him a hot and fiery kiss.

A noisy burst from a canon erupted outside and moments later the inside of the fort took a direct hit. The vibration knocking the pair to the ground. Misery recovered quickly pushing herself up and finishing dressing with remarkable speed. With her blades safely secured she turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. He had cracked open the door and his burning eyes followed her as she collected the last few weapons and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. Smiling at him she walked out into the crisp night air. "I guess you'll just have to cool down."

"Hn." He groaned before donning his emotionless mask and making his way towards the crowd. His hand had latched onto her wrist as she had passed through the door and now he basically dragged her into the courtyard.

Misery scanned the crowd and was quick to find Kagome and a much more intimidating looking Inuyasha. It was obvious to her that the pair had combined reiki and youki, joining themselves once again. Approaching the pair Missy pulled Kagome into a tight hug, smiling mischievously despite the grim situation around her. Laughing she patted Inuyasha on the back. "Jumped her eh? You dirty dog you!"

"Missy!" Kagome blushed furiously at the nephilim's bold announcement in front of the crowd.

"Effects were a lot quicker this time huh. Inuyasha's obviously already turned full blood." Misery ignored the embarrassed protests of the miko beside her. Turning to Sesshoumaru she noticed he was scrutinizing his half brother. "I'll explain later Sesshy."

"What is going on? Those ships Shiro wanted to contact are firing upon us?" Kagome worried her lip as they all turned their focus on the water.

"Kagome-sama, Misery-sama we are under fire!" Shiro's frantic voice called out from a distance. The youth rapidly approached with his most trusted men at his heels.

"Feh! No shit!" Inuyasha grumbled sarcastically.

"Misery-sama. I had hoped to reach you sooner. One of my scouts had spotted the Dutch trading ships of the coast. I had thought to persuade you to talk to them about an alliance. It seems I am too late." Shiro's eyes focused on the slightly lit ships that floated closer and closer to shore. The first few blasts seemed to be warning shots for now the Dutch remained quiet.

"Shiro, it wouldn't have mattered if I had negotiated with them. They don't give a damn about you or these people. All they want is trading rights with Japan. You don't have enough money to buy them off. It would have been futile." Misery placed her hand upon Shiro's shoulder and squeezed slightly in reassurance. Ignoring the growl from the youkai behind her she focused her attention back on the miko. "What are your thoughts Kags?"

"I'm not sure but look over there." A bad feeling had caused the miko to retrain her attention. Kagome had scanned down the shoreline while everyone else had been focused on the ships. She could just make out the odd sparkle on the hills to the south. "Inuyasha can you see anything down there?"

"Camp fires." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Inuyasha, can you see what I can?"

"Feh. Looks like we have company." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at what he could detect. Thousands of the daimyo's soldiers lined the southern hills, quietly advancing on the makeshift fortress under the rebel's command.

"This can't be happening! This isn't suppose to happen yet. History states the final battle isn't until April!" Kagome stuttered trying to comprehend the situation. It wasn't making any sense though. Then it hit her. "The fire storm!"

"What?" Inuyasha and Shiro questioned simultaneously. It was Misery however that Kagome turned to.

"The fireworks display at the Shimabara castle!" She quickly jabbered trying to make the nephilim understand. Everything was rolling in her mind and she struggled to get the words out in a understandable way.

"You mean me torching the entire joint?" Misery questioned looking a little perplexed.

"Yes!"

"What of it?"

"That likely was the catalyst. That wasn't suppose to happen but it did. Having Shimabara Castle obliterated by your flames probably pushed them into acting sooner. Oh Kami! This is the beginning." Kagome looked at her friend with fear filled eyes suddenly remembering their need to return Misery to modern Japan. "How are we going to get you out?"

"What! You still talkin' nonsense woman! I'm not leaving you here now!" Misery screamed at the miko.

"Like hell you're staying!" Kagome vented back, angered at the defiant nature of her friend. She had felt so relieved at the idea of having Missy safely back in Tokyo.

"Looks like old spoiled rich dude or whoever the daimyo is, has made a change in our plans." Misery grinned thinking the plan was now easily defeated.

"I'll take her." Sesshoumaru came to stand beside Kagome and the pair making an intimidating point. Misery glared back not wanting to retreat on the little ground she had recovered.

"Misery-sama, you are leaving?" Shiro frowned at this new information. Why did it seem like he was always the last to know? Soft silver eyes fell on his own and he was suddenly very worried at the loss of the enigmatic woman. At first he had been enamored with her but over time she had taken on role of family; a sister he had never had. Why did she wish to leave now when he needed her the most? The prophecy had foretold of the aid of two angels. His self confidence in his situation dropped dramatically when those eyes misted. It most be true if his question troubled her so.

"I'm sorry Shiro. I should have warned you earlier. I'm not doing so well. Kags wants to send me home to recuperate." Misery left out the part that she wouldn't be returning. No use adding to the kid's stress level when the most influential and important battle of his life was about to get under way.

"Misery-sama is not well?"

"It's a long story kid. Forget about it and lets focus on the game plan." Misery grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him up a set of stairs that would give them a better view of their enemy.

"Missy! You're avoiding the discussion!" Kagome stomped her foot in frustration at her friend that was doing her best to ignore the seriousness of her own situation.

"Sorry Kags! Can't hear you up here!"

"Damn irritating baka!" The miko barked back before taking off after the retreating forms of Misery and Shiro.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were left listening to the crude cursing from both girls as they scaled the rough steps of the retaining wall. Inuyasha was about to chase after his miko when Sesshoumaru's deadly hand pulled on his shoulder.

"Brother. You have changed." Narrowed eyes carefully scrutinized the form of the hanyou. The taiyoukai was not sure how it had been achieved but it was very clear to him that Inuyasha now bore an aura very similar to his own. Not to mention that the younger youkai was now taller and had visible facial markings. The only thing that remained the same was his trademark ears.

"I was a little surprised myself. Kagome combined her reiki with my youki and within the hour I began to change. What are your thoughts Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha glared at his brother uncertain of the reaction the youkai would have. Would this change in him shatter the fragile relationship that had developed between them? Would Sesshoumaru despise a half breed that had found a way to become a pure blood?

"It is of little consequence Inuyasha. I am more curious what you know about Misery. Has the miko told you anything about her health?" Sesshoumaru shrugged of the obvious meaning behind Inuyasha's last question as he pried for information. He need the facts on his mate before he mulled over the implications of Inuyasha's change. Misery was more important.

"She needs to go back Sesshoumaru. Whether she likes it or not, she can't stay here and survive." Inuyasha began. He was about to expand on that when Sesshoumaru suddenly dropped his hand and moved silently towards where the others had taken up lookout.

For a long moment Inuyasha contemplated the unusual circumstances surrounding the nephilim and Sesshoumaru. Kagome had warned that he would be responsible for insuring that the Lord did not seek Misery out in the years to come until the fated day when they would be reunited. It now seemed most important that he focus on forging a stronger bond with his elder brother. They would both be needing support in the long separation from their mates. Though not impossible, it was well known that youkai found it difficult to be parted from their significant other's for long periods of times. Would they be able to handle the distance of time itself?

His triangle ears swiveled on his head and he caught a strange whistling sound coming from the ocean. He didn't have time to get out a warning before the projectile smashed through a nearby wall sending shrapnel flying through the air. The explosion was deafening. Disoriented from the blast he tried to get his bearings. Frantically searching for Kagome who had been close to the section of wall that was now blown out. The scent of blood reached his nose and when the smoke cleared he could see the ground around the impact site was littered with the broken bodies of the rebels. The increased sensitivity of his senses was hard to deal with. The combination of scents and sounds was making his head reel.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice called out over the chaos that was unfolding around him. The rebels had jumped into action clearing debris and pulling survivors out of the ruble. He was still slightly disorientated when her voice reached his ringing ears.

"Kagome?" His eyes fixed upon the form above on the wall. She looked terrified. Mentally willing himself to take control of his new found abilities he pushed himself into action. Ignoring the almost deafening screams around him he made his way to his mate.

"Are you alright?" Kagome rushed to his side when he finally reached the top. Distraught her hands smoothed over his arms and chest, searching for any wounds inflicted in the blast. Her world had gone black when the canon ball had burst through the wall beside her; showering rock and wood in the very place she had last seen Inuyasha. Her heart had threatened to burst through her chest while she waited anxiously for the dust to settle. She couldn't bear to think that the reason Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were not in the future was because they had perished in this battle. For the first time she feared the possibility of the the brothers not reaching the twenty-first century.

"I'm fine koishii." His words brought tears to her eyes and without hesitation she embraced him.

"Promise me you'll make it Inuyasha. Promise me you survive." Kagome's wept silent tears as she fretted over their future.

"Kagome?" He asked again, unsure of her emotional state and strange question.

"I'm afraid. You weren't in the future at all. I don't want to lose you." She wept.

"I promise Kagome. I'll meet you there no matter what." Though the words came out easily, Inuyasha was beginning to feel unsettled about his ability to fulfill the pledge he had just made. The fact that Kagome was suddenly so concerned did not ease the tension he felt. Her worry was only aiding to escalate his fear. Human weapons were becoming more sophisticated as was their tactical planning. Never in his trips to her time had he sensed regular youkai. The only ones he had encountered had been the dried ones she had accidentally brought back with her and the mask embedded with a jewel shard that had awakened. Why were there no youkai in the future? Could it be that they simply remained hidden, refusing to live among humans or was there more to it than that? He suddenly wished he had discussed the issue with Kagome when he had first noticed the absence of youkai so many years ago.

"Advancing army from the south Inuyasha. We need to leave this place at once." Sesshoumaru approached the embracing pair. Calmly ordering a retreat in order to keep their mates safe.

"Leave? I'm not leaving these people to fight alone!" Kagome interrupted glaring at the taiyoukai.

"We do not meddle in the affairs of humans. That is something you need to learn as a youkai mate." Sesshoumaru countered. His brother's woman was far too reckless for her own good. Youkai had a code and they most certain did not waste their time in such trifling matters.

"Perhaps you don't but we do." The hard tone of the nephilim behind him made them all turn. "You should leave now Sesshoumaru if you do not wish to lower your precious standards."

The fiery red head ignored the death glare of the eldest youkai. Her attention quickly changed to Shiro. "Rally the men kid. Get a group focused on reinforcing that wall. The daiymo's troops are approaching from the south. Send some of the archers to position themselves upon the high ridge just above us. Tell them to wrap their arrow tips with cloth and dip them in oil. When the enemy is close they will lite the arrows and fire them into the first line. That should give us some time to prepare our remaining men for attack."

"Misery, you are leaving now!" Sesshoumaru's menacing growl made the onlookers fall back in fear. This was ridiculous. This female thought to defy him in front of his own pack. Then she intends to prepare for war? Was she out of her mind? He was surprised when she turned to face him, her eyes flooded an eerie silver. This was not the formerly fevered seductress he had witnessed moments before. His eyes widened a notch when she straighted herself and moved past him in defiance. A battle hardened warrior had seemingly taken over his fragile flower.

"Shut it Sesshy I don't have time for your pissing games of territorial dominance. Kagome, can you focus on setting up a barrier. I suspect another attack from the ships shortly. They are trying to create panic amongst the rebels and distract from the soldiers slinking up along the shore. We can't afford another hole in these walls." She headed for the steps and began bounding down them, Shiro at her heals.

"Right! I'm on it Misery!" Kagome ushered herself out of the arms of her hanyou and focused on her main goal. She too ignored the protests of her mate as she tuned everything out and brought forth the reiki inside. Her vision changed as burgundy began to swirl in her eyes. Raising her arms at her sides she called forth her full strength and was excited when it rushed forth with more intensity than ever before. It seemed that the second union with Inuyasha had boosted her powers even more. The barrier would be a breeze to erect and maintain. Drawing a knife from beneath the folds of her cloak she walked to the far edge of the wall and placed it securely into the wood. Using the trick she had learned from Miroku, she would use this object as an anchor for her barrier. Racing down the wall and steps she hurried across the fort to the opposite side. Climbing the other wall she inserted another knife. Channeling her energy she linked the knives to the barrier. A shimmering wall of burgundy materialized between the fort and the sea. With it held in place by two of her personal possessions she could leave it and not have to worry about it failing while she continued with her own plans. Her motives were far different than Misery's but it was not yet time to unveil them.

Kagome was halfway across the courtyard when the Dutch merchant ships launched another attack. This would be the first test. The projectiles were easily stopped by her immense barrier, falling harmlessly into the sea. A cheer rose up from the rebels inside the fort and she was soon met by her fallen angel and the young charismatic leader. This time it was Shiro who took center stage using a powerful and poetic speech to raise moral and fervor amongst his men.

"Tonight our final day of judgment begins. It was foretold by the Saint Sir Francis Xavier that the Fourth Son of heaven was destined to lead Japan into the light of Christianity. I stand before you as the Fourth Son. Our faith has spread across these lands and we have been blessed by God himself. Now those who accompany me in being besieged in this castle, will be my friends unto the next world. Do not fear death! For in death we spread the message of our Lord and will be welcome at the gates of his heaven." Shiro quieted as the war cries and praise broke out around him. When the crowds settled he turned his attention to Kagome and Misery, pulling them up to stand beside him.

"The prophecy also stated that I would be aided by beings from the heavens. These two have come from the sky above to guarantee our success. We have seen the power and beauty of our winged angel and now Kagome has shown her divine abilities. Secure your faith men! For we shall not fall!" He raised his hand in triumph and again the crowd erupted in screams and cheers.

Shiro was still surrounded by his most faithful of followers when the two youkai pushed their way through the crowd and dragged the girls off to the side. Both women found themselves strategically cornered by the irate males.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome?" Inuyasha bellowed, still shook by the sight of Kagome surrounded by swirling reiki.

It was Misery who stood up first, glaring at first Inuyasha and then her own mate. "Obviously we are lending a hand. Now you two can either help or you can get the hell out of our way!"

Kagome reached out to put a restraining hand on her friend's shoulder. Her head dropped in silent defeat allowing her long hair to fall in a curtain around her face. Since the first impact of the Dutch's canon's, she had been desperately searching for the answers to her own fate. Why was she here? What was her purpose and most importantly her role in this battle in history? Evidently they had already left an irreversible impact on the Shimabara Rebellion, jump starting it months early. The Shimabara castle had been burnt to a crisp rather than being left very much in tact as her texts had described. It seemed clear to her that should the four of them band together to aid the rebels then the final outcome would be very different. She hated the decision she had come to but she knew it was what they needed to do.

"Misery, I think that you should leave now. Sesshoumaru can guide you out the back and get you to the well. You're body may have temporarily healed itself but I know it can't take the stress of a battle." Her voice was quiet but steady.

"I can't leave! We are helping them through this!" Misery protested.

"We cannot get involved in their battle anymore than we already have. Misery, what happens when they win this battle? Do you honestly think that they can take on the Emperor himself? There is no way that this rebellion will make it all the way across Japan. Them winning this battle will only result in further bloodshed and suffering for the people in these districts. I'm afraid that we have to let them lose."

"You can't be serious! You talk about not getting involved yet you willingly erected a barrier! Don't be so hypocritical. You must be delirious if you think I'm just going watch these people get slaughtered!" Misery was beyond pissed off. She slammed her fist into the wall behind them as she tried to come to grips with the sudden change in Kagome's attitude.

"I can't deny the barrier. I'm still a Shinto miko Misery. I can't allow a senseless death either. We need to get the women and children to safety first and give the rebels a fair fight against the daimyo's army. Any farther than that though, we remain neutral." Kagome watched as Misery slammed another fist into the wall and began to storm off. Sesshoumaru reached out an arm to stop her but the nephilim skillfully dodge it.

"Fuck you all!" Kagome flinched at the angry words cursed from the fleeing red head. She rushed to stop Sesshoumaru before he chased after her.

"Give her a few moments Sesshoumaru. She needs to cool down. We still have time before the soldiers are upon the fort. Inuyasha, please help take the women and children to a safer location." Kagome did not wait for a reply as she made her way to the terrified group at the back of the fortress. Her heart was breaking for her friend but no matter how personal her feelings became she had to look at the bigger picture. It was her hope that perhaps she could negotiate for the rebels' lives after they had been defeated. History would remain stating that the rebellion was quelled and Japan thrust into tighter national seclusion and a strict ban on Christianity was enforced. This was all she could hope for.

Gathering the women and children she led the trek up the side hill to take the group of hundreds deeper inland. When Inuyasha met her at the top she paused to momentarily seek out her friend. Misery was standing defiantly at Shiro's side. Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru would have to forcibly remove the girl from rebel leader's side. For the moment though Sesshoumaru, despite his evil reputation, was herding the tail end of the group up the slope. It surprised her that the taiyoukai was following her advice and giving his mate some space.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pulled her off the side as the group continued to weave their way farther from the battle site, "are you sure that you're alright with just watching?" The girl he had known before could never have done something like this.

"I don't like it Inuyasha, but I know it's the right thing to do. What do you think will happen if they succeeded against this small army? Who would come after them next? The Emperor would not show mercy to them. I am hoping to negotiate with the enemy to spare their lives. I don't know how I'm going to do it, I just know that it has to be this way. Too many factors are dependent upon this battle. More than I realized." It was true. Should this rebellion be successful she couldn't guarantee that national seclusion would be the molding policy that it had been in her history. The trade ports could possibly expand rather than closing, causing foreign influence to have a much greater impact on the development of Japan. That meant that the repercussions could very well be felt around the world. No, it was imperative that Shiro fail. Her duty was to ensure that his failure did not result in the deaths of tens of thousands of men, women and children.

"So now we wait I suppose." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome. He could tell she was struggling with her decision but he understood her logic. Kagome knew more about the future than he did and he was certain that she had come to the right conclusion.

"Lets make sure that the women make it to the safety point. We can see them from that hill over there." Kagome was too lost in her own worries to notice the archers already had launched a first assault of flaming arrows into the advancing army.

"Kami. It's starting Kagome. I'm getting you out of here!" Inuyasha ignored her squeal as he threw her over his shoulder and bounded off to the nearby woods. Secured in the high branches of a strong beech his eyes scanned the coastline. Fire burned brightly in front of the walls of the fortress and so far the rebells were holding back the invading forces. Rather impressively in fact. It appeared that the men under the kid's command were far more capable than he would have given them credit for.

"What's happening?" Kagome voiced; her eyes could not compete with the advanced eyesight of her hanyou.

"They're holding them back surprisingly."

"Not really, my texts said that they held out for weeks against the shogunate. How do I save them Inuyasha?" That question plagued her thoughts.

"I don't know. Tell me you won't act like that crazy friend of yours and go tramping off into danger without telling your mate." His worst fear was losing her in the crowd and not being there for her when she needed him the most. The shouts below only added to his unease. He didn't like to think of her bloody corpse fallen amongst the masses of soldiers. It was far too conceivable with the chaos that was playing out beneath the cliffs.

"Where's Sesshoumaru and Misery?"

"Good question." Hard amber eyes narrowed as he studied the forms below. It took a moment but he soon found his brother beyond the fortress boundaries, engaging in swordplay with the shogun's samurai. Scanning ahead he found the source of his brother's involvement. Misery was fighting like a hell cat; at her feet lay a wounded Shiro. "Baka kid."

"What?" Kagome suddenly sat up, pushing against the strong arms of Inuyasha. "What do you mean baka kid?"

"Shiro breeched the safety of the fortress. Misery followed and Sesshoumaru is retrieving them." He felt the shudder rip through Kagome's small frame. "He'll get them both out of there just fine. A few samurai are no match for him. Don't worry Koishii."

Kagome had no doubt that Sesshoumaru would keep Misery safe. Waiting was not something she was comfortable with though. Still she was troubled with how she would accomplish the salvation of so many. Who was the leader that was the most influential? Which commander would be willing to hear her pleas and negotiate favorable terms for the rebels? Surely not the daimyo himself, his reputation had been burned and he wanted blood. Someone else would have to be convinced that symbolism of living and beaten rebels was more powerful to the masses than the obliteration of Christian martyrs. That was the person she needed to seek out.

"Inuyasha, I can't stand to sit here and watch. As soon as Sesshoumaru has those two back to safety we move. He can take Misery back to the well and we need to find someone I can influence on the other side. I'll wait here while you inform your brother about this."

Inuyasha only nodded as he watch the taiyoukai mercilessly slice down a man who dare draw blood from the nephilim. He watched the girl fall beside the boy and held his breath. Two more of the enemy were laid to waste as Sesshoumaru reached her side. Seconds later his brother hauled the pair out of harms way and back over the safety of the fortress walls. He would not tell Kagome about what he had just witnessed. She need not worry about the other woman while she already had so much on her mind. He would do as she asked and meet Sesshoumaru alone. This way she would not see the torn and bloody bodies of her friends.

"They're back inside the walls. Wait here Kagome. I'll be back shortly." Inuyasha placed a quick kiss on her soft lips before jumping to the ground below.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. When he looked up at her, she gave him a thoughtful look. "Sesshoumaru, being the Lord of the western lands, is likely up to date on the military forces in the land. Ask him if he knows any man who would aid us."

"As you wish."

Staring into the blackness around her, she became mesmerized by the flickering flames in the distance. If Sesshoumaru could devise a list of potential objectives her job would be much easier. There had to be someone out there that would sympathize just enough to spare their lives. Someone who could see the value in winning the public over with compassion rather than curbing behaviour with fear. There had to be a way to put her plan into motion. She was staking the lives of thousands on nothing more than a feeling. A feeling she prayed would not lead to deadly consequences.


	45. Changing History

**A/N: I'm back again! Thanks for waiting so patiently. Angel-up-above-heaven, Catlover260, mysteriousmoon30, la623, GrammyInuLvr, Kmoaton, little25victor, amiegirl17, and Bluemoon4526 wonderful reviews as always. **

**Kokoronagomu – Excellent work!**

**Changing History**

"That's him!" Kagome whispered excitedly as she peered through the thick white mane that concealed her on Inuyasha's back. They had traveled all night to reach behind enemy lines. They had skirted around the island and approached from the rear. The last hour had seen them searching for the commander that Sesshoumaru had indicated would be their best target. He held no regard for the shogun leader, calling him weak and useless. Matsudaira Nobutsuna had recently replaced the former first commander after the failure at Hara's Castle. Though the taiyoukai thought him a less than impressive figure, Kagome could tell by his actions that he was an intelligent and formidable opponent by human standards.

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha watched Matsudaira carefully, unsure of how the man could be the one they were searching for. Overall his stature was small and unimposing. At first glance there was nothing exceptional about the man.

"Nobutsuna's court title after this rebellion becomes 'Izu the Wise'. The man is highly intelligent Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru made a fine choice in who we should approach. Nobutsuna may originally be responsible for ending the rebellion but I'm sure with a little push we could change the ending slightly and spare some lives." Kagome slid from Inuyasha's back to stretch after the grueling trip. She watched as the enemy prepared for another assault on the rebels. It would be awhile before a second attack was launched. The wounded were just now being brought back into the camp and the able were just finishing their meal before they would gather their weapons.

"Over there," Inuyasha pointed to a secluded area of the camp, "must be Nobutsuna's private quarters. I think we should make ourselves comfortable inside and wait for him to come to us. No sense going through all those men to get him."

Kagome smiled in agreement with her hanyou. Time had changed him. The younger man she had known would have done just that. Drawn his sword and pushed recklessly through the crowds to reach their target. Inuyasha had grown and matured, making him a much wiser opponent himself. She could see the subtle influence of Sesshoumaru in him now, though she doubted he would appreciate the likeness.

"Come on wench, no time like the present. Let's go. He'll likely be retiring soon." Taking his miko by the hand he led her through the shadows, obscuring her safely in the darkness until they were at the rear of the makeshift quarters. Inside he placed Kagome behind him while he kept a careful eye on the entrance. His ear twitched rapidly, taking in the sounds of the camp all around him. This was the last place he wanted his mate to be, the middle of the enemies domain. But if he didn't bring her here himself he was positive that his passionately reckless Kagome would have snuck away to get here. Better he be with her than have her running around the country unprotected.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Her soft voice behind him made his ears swivel around towards her. His eyes remained fixed on the door. "How do you think the other's are faring?"

He remained quiet for the moment pretending to listen to an unknown sound. When he had left Kagome high on the hill away from the battle he had witnessed her friend fall outside the walls of the fortress. Upon arriving within the fort he had met Sesshoumaru carrying the bloody body of the unconscious nephilim tenderly in his arms. The young rebel leader had been haphazardly strewn over his shoulder. The boy was quickly spirited away by the healers in the rebel camp and his wounds tended. He was groaning and protesting loudly but Inuyasha could tell the wounds were superficial and that Shiro would be ready to battle in little time. Misery however was a different story. The young woman had been drenched in blood, the scent heady and reminiscent of human soldiers. As far as he could tell she had only taken a light blow to the shoulder. What concerned him was the fact that such a minuscule wound could make her suffer so. She had remained unconscious the entire time he had conversed with his brother. After gathering the information that Kagome required, he had watched clouds materialize beneath the feet of Sesshoumaru and the pair lifted off, vanishing into the black curtain of night. The taiyoukai would certainly be battling time to reach the Bone Eater's well before the life slipped from his precious mate.

"Fine." Inuyasha answered after a moment of silence. Now was not the time to worry Kagome with the unknown fate of her good friend. She needed to focus on her task at hand. Any false move in this terrain could prove fatal for her.

"I hope that we can convince Nobutsuna the advantages of keeping the rebels alive rather than dead." Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's back, her arms lovingly circling his waist. She smiled when strong arms moved over her two linked hands, his own offering a strong squeeze of reassurance.

"You will Kagome. If anyone can sway his opinion, its you." With that he felt her snuggle closer and soon her soft breathing signaled her light slumber. Inuyasha didn't mind. Better her to be rested before she take on this Nobutsuna the Wise.

X-X-X-X-X

The wind whistled by his ears, cold moist air forming ice on his face and hair. He would not slow though. Her failing body was wrapped warmly in his mokomoko, her breath becoming shallower with each minute that passed. Failure was not an option. He would reach their destination before the last breath flowed from her lungs. Nothing could stand between him and that well, could break his desire to see her live nor sever the bond that had formed between them. Nothing could end his love for her.

Time might separate them. Keep her from his arms for years. He would suffer the solitude knowing that one day she would again light his existence. Shining brightly into his very soul and filling his heart with this intoxicating warmth. Only he could ensure that she was there for him on that fated day they would meet again. This Sesshoumaru was the only one qualified to be her mate. Despite her attempts to distance herself, she was his alone.

With a mighty growl he pushed himself harder, speeding towards Inuyasha's forest and on to the well. The string of her life was growing shorter. Forward he flew with no thoughts other than of her.

X-X-X-X-X

She awoke to the tensing back muscles of Inuyasha. Her eye's snapped open and intently she listened to the sounds around her. Someone had arrived and she was placing her bet on it being Nobutsuna. Her hands moved from Inuyasha's waist to his shoulders. Quietly she pushed herself upright on her knees so she could peer over his head at their guest. There was no mistaking it. Matsudaira Nobutsuna had come to rest in a simple chair behind the makeshift desk. Quickly he was absorbed in his tactical planning as the commander slumped over maps and reports. She waited patiently as Inuyasha inched around behind the man. Sword drawn he brought Tetsusaiga up, the tip pressing against the throat of the unsuspecting first commander of the daimyo's forces.

"Keep your mouth shut and I have no reason to kill you." Inuyasha's gruff command was growled eerily in the dark. He kept his form hidden from the man, planning on using his youkai features to his advantage if there was a need for them later on.

Nobutsuna obeyed as he was in no hurry to end his life. No doubt this was a well planned ploy of the rebels. He was surprised when a beautiful young maiden emerged from the shadows. Her sweet and shy smile set him at ease.

"My sincerest apologies Nobutsuna-sama. I'm afraid this was the only way I could get you to grant me an audience. I'm sure that your troops would not have let us pass through their ranks so easily." Kagome knelt on the ground, bowing in a great show of respect. Returning to an upright position she nodded at Inuyasha and he reluctantly lowered Tetsusaiga.

"I see. No doubt you are rebel sympathizers." Nobutsuna raised a hand to caress the indent in his skin left by the sharp point of the sword.

"I am Higurashi Kagome." She offered.

"A Shinto miko? Odd that you would align yourself with Christian supporters." The girl was certainly odd. She appeared as a miko but there was something otherworldly about her. Her eyes were mysterious and he suddenly found himself wanting to learn more about the beauteous maiden.

"Miko yes. I care not what religion one practices. I value human life." Boldly she returned his stare, catching him slightly off guard. He dropped his eyes to his papers once again.

"So you are here to plea for the rebels and their supporters. Surely you understand our position and the orders that I am under. The rebels must fall." He continued to map out an alternate route to the Shimabara fortress. This woman was out of her league. A futile attempt to requisition his favor and in all a waste of both their time.

"I agree." Her simple statement made his head rise sharply from his work. Agree? Shouldn't the woman by crying and bagging for him to leave the poor people of this island alone.

"Agree that the rebels need to be brought to terms?" He inquired. This miko was an interesting girl.

"Nobutsuna-sama, I am not so ignorant as to assume that the daimyo could let such a rebellion go unchecked. I am merely here to offer a different solution to the problem." This was it! Her one chance to sway the favor of the first commander controlling the entire push against the rebels.

"Continue Miko, I am listening." This was something unheard of. A miko breaking into the private quarters of a chief commander to offer tactical advice? His interest had been piqued and he waited anxiously to see what the girl had in mind.

"It is a well known fact that this is far from a simple rebellious uprising. The continuous construction projects of Matsukura Shigemasa place a great tax burden on the residents of these lands. That coupled with his strict persecution of Christianity has lead to great unrest within the masses. Shigemasa-sama has in essence created a very precarious position for himself. Tell me Nobutsuna-sama, do you really think that by slaughtering the rebels the daimyo will solve all of his problems?" Kagome paused to allow the commander to consider her question.

"Observant young girl you are." Nobutsuna could not disagree with her. Even after the rebels were brought down the daimyo would still face much unrest in his lands. Perhaps even more than before. He was one to believe that simply oppressing ones' problems was not always the best solution.

"The most successful leaders are those that have the support of their people. Shigemasa-sama is currently not a very popular ruler. What will happen when the rebels are dispassionately slaughtered as if they were nothing more than cattle? The rebels are not all samurai and recruited men may I remind you. Behind the walls at Shimabara are a great number of woman and children. Does Shigemasa-sama wish to go down in history as a murderer of children?" Kagome again paused, carefully guaging the expressions of her audience. Nobutsuna seemed to be considering her words.

"What then do you propose?"

"I think that it would be most unwise for Shigemasa-sama to dispose of the rebels. In doing so he will only further the tension and unease amongst the peasants in the land. Martyrs are also an unwelcome addition to the mix."

Nobutsuna held up a hand to interrupt her. Kagome tensed at the sour look that had crossed his face.

He frowned as he addressed her. "I thought you agreed with the fact that the rebels can not be allowed to continue?"

"I do! The daimyo's best option is one that gives him a more favorable appearance in the eyes of his subjects while he proves his authority is one that must not be reckoned with. The rebels are no match for the army you command. I strongly suggest however that you reconsider killing them off. Would not the people of this area find the daimyo most benevolent if he spared their lives. Spare their lives but restrict and eliminate their religion. Put money back into the land through the shrines and temples and in the reach of the poverty stricken people. This solves the religious rebellion and the discontented subjects. Happy peasants are also more productive which in turns means more money in the coffers of the daimyo." Kagome smiled brightly at the commander hoping her message came across loud and clear.

"You may have something there. Not an unwise strategy at all. The only problem with your thinking is the rebels. What do you propose we do with them?"

Kagome began to worry her lip. In her urgency to meet with the commander she hadn't thought that far. Her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to figure out a plausible placement for Shiro and the others.

"I see that you have no solution. I'm sorry miko, without a plan for the rebels I cannot possibly implement your idea." Nobutsuna began, he felt slightly disheartened that he would not be able to aid this charismatic woman. He shuddered when the sword tip was again placed at his throat and an audible growl vibrated behind him. What manner of creature had this innocent girl brought with her?

"Are you familiar with the Lord of the Western Lands?" Inuyasha snarled at the shaking form before him?

"You are referring to the youkai leader are you not?" Nobutsuna replied carefully. Fear griped inside as he realized just what was at the other end of the sword. A miko traveling with a youkai? Peculiar indeed.

"Tell your baka leader that the rebels, once defeated will be requisitioned by the Lord as slaves. The last bunch he had were rather fun. Their functionality has worn off though and because of that he now has room to take the rebels and their families." Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru would not be pleased with his plan but he would handle the taiyoukai later. What mattered now was fulfilling Kagome's desires. She could return to her own time safely, without fear of what would become of Shiro and his followers.

"Is that not a death sentence for the rebels?" The first commander could not understand what the miko hoped to accomplish by handing the humans over to a youkai stronghold. The taiyoukai of the west was the most feared legend in all Japan. Though the youkai had not been seen in some time, he would not tempt fate by assuming that the greatest of such creatures did not still exist.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Their lives would certainly be lengthened and the daimyo would have what he desired. True power over these lands with subjects who willingly support him." She would say no more and pray to the Kami that he accepted this wild idea. Inuyasha's quick thinking had given the rebels and out. Kagome also somewhat agreed with Nobutsuna though, Sesshoumaru was not going to be happy to have twenty thousand plus new additions to his lands.

"Very well, I will write a request to the daimyo and send my fastest messenger. It is ultimately his decision as to the fate of your precious rebels." The commander withdrew a clean paper from his desk and began the tedious task of penning the letter to his leader.

"We will wait for a response before we take our leave." Inuyasha growled again though this time he sheathed his sword and stepped into the light. Standing by Kagome he offered her a hand. Ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the commander when his form was fully illuminated he pulled his mate up and secured her at his side.

Recovering from his first look at his captor, Nobutsuna began to understand the connection between miko and youkai. His decision to not call out to his guards to seize the girl had been very wise. The miko appeared to have strong ties to the house of the western Lord and that was one force he did not wish to make an enemy of. Returning to his letter he added an addition to Kagome's idea, stressing the importance of an alliance with the taiyoukai and his followers. Sealing the scroll he stood slowly.

"Please take to the shadows once more. I will call for my messenger." When his two visitors were hidden once again he shouted out to one of the guards. Shortly an energetic man entered and was giving strict instructions to relay the message to the daimyo with great haste. Silently the man departed, heading swiftly toward the docks.

"How long until you get a reply?" Inuyasha startled the commander as he reemerged from the darkened corners of the room.

"Not long. Unknown to your rebels, the daimyo has been watching the affair from the safety of the Dutch trading vessel the farthest on the sea. Shigemasa-sama traveled down on Nicolas Koekebakker's merchant ship after we had all the troops in place. The answer should arrive before the rising of the next moon. Dawn will be on us soon."

X-X-X-X-X

The rising sun crested the hills and glowed in shades of red and orange. A vast display of colour and light bursting through the darkness and warming the air around him. He was close. Close was not good enough though. She was weakening and he worried that if he didn't get her there immediately she would perish in his arms. With a final burst he began to descend, landing in the quiet clearing that held the portal he so desperately required. Approaching the well he began to gently unwrap the fur from around Misery. Her skin was almost translucent, breath barely escaping from her blue lips.

Sesshoumaru growled at his own helplessness. She was so fragile, delicate beyond that of the sakura blossoms that would soon be blooming upon the branches high above. This was it though, the moment of their separation. Pulling her closely he placed the most loving of kisses on her cold lips. Pulling a simple note he had composed for her earlier, he tucked the parchment under the folds of her cloak, securing it under the tight bodice she wore. Since she was unable to hear him now, words would be pointless. Silently he vowed to return to her as he lowered her gently to the bottom of the well. Jumping back out, he watched in amazement as the well flared with blue light and quickly his love vanished in a mystical display of orbs.

Over. His brief involvement with Misery was over. Beginning immediately was a painful lesson in patience as he began to count down the days until her fiery attitude would clash with his own once again. Panicking, he stopped his slow steps. When was that day? In their haste to find out what the explosion was he had failed to find out when he could begin searching for her.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly, startling the birds from the trees. In an uncharacteristic show of anger he ruthlessly slashed at the trees. How could he have forgotten such an important question. Then it hit him. The miko! She would surely know.

With renewed hope the taiyoukai began back in the direction of the Shimabara peninsula.

X-X-X-X-X

Nobutsuna watched the unusual pair as together they joined in the evening meal. He was feeling uneasy as the messenger had still not returned with a reply from the daimyo. What would become of him if his leader refused the request? Worse yet, what would the youkai do to him if the response was a negative one? Taking another bite of rice he nearly choked when the door was slammed open and the breathless messenger presented him with a scroll.

"Very good!" He commended the messenger, waiting until he was alone with his guests before he opened it. Impassively he read its contents, careful not to show emotion in the case that it was not what he wished to read.

"Well old man! What's it say?!" Inuyasha demanded, hand again bracing on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

Nobutsuna looked up from the scroll before giving his audience a slight smile and nodding. "The miko's request has been accepted by the daimyo. He looks forward to forging an alliance with the Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome beamed brightly and threw herself at Inuyasha. Embracing him tightly she wept silent tears of joy. She had done it. Misery would be so proud of her. She had saved a great many lives today and ensured that the outcome would still remain mostly the same. History would state that the rebels would be defeated, a ban on Christianity would still occur and Japan would close itself off to the rest of the world. The only small difference is that rather than succumb to death, the rebels would be relocated to the west. Shiro would not lose his head as a symbol of the daimyo's power.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, caught off guard by the girl suddenly clinging to him.

"I'm just so relieved! We should get back to the fort." Kagome turned to address the enemie's first commander. "Arigato Nobutsuna! You truly are a courageous and wise leader."

Nobutsuna merely nodded his head in acceptance of her praise. "You realize Higurashi-san, the final battle is still to come. Lives will be lost."

"I understand. My goal was to spare as many as possible. I know what wars produce and that there will still be many casualties before this is over. I am glad though that the children will be spared. A small change in their fate was all I was hoping for. I am eternally grateful that you granted us an audience." Kagome smiled again as she bowed respectfully. With the sun falling below the horizon, Inuyasha hoisted her onto his back and vanished without another word to the commander.

Nobutsuna had to chuckle once they were gone. Had he truly had any option but to grant her an audience? The youkai had made a persuasive argument without uttering one word. He smiled as he rubbed the invisible wound on his neck where the blade had pressed so menacingly one night before. What a brave girl to go behind enemy lines to save a group who defied even her own beliefs. This Higurashi Kagome was the most unusual miko he had ever met and the most entertaining. Unfortunately he hadn't the time to dwell on the girl. He had a final assault to prepare for.

X-X-X-X-X

"Shiro isn't going to be happy if I tell him what we have arranged." Kagome mused as they made their way back to the fortress.

"Don't tell him then." Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly. No sense blowing their hard-won plans for nothing. Shiro would be grateful when the lives of his followers were spared. That was good enough for him.

"I guess. So what do we do now?" Kagome was certain that she wouldn't be able to stand idly by while the battle was going on.

"That's up to you." He came to a stop on the hill looking over the Shimabara fort. Gently he lowered his mate to the ground before sitting against the strong base of a tree.

Kagome stood for a long while, silently watching the busy milling of people below her. A prickling on her senses warned her of an approaching youki. As it came closer she felt the familiarity of it and turned to face the direction of its descent. The bright white clothing was the first signal of his arrival. The miko raised her hand in greeting as the tall form of Sesshoumaru crested the hill near them. Inuyasha merely twitched his ears in response, neither standing nor turning to face his brother.

"Welcome back." Kagome smiled cheerfully as she took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"I must speak with you miko." Sesshoumaru stated, remaining standing as he came to a halt at the small gathering.

"And I you Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome feared the response the taiyoukai would have when he learned of their agreement with the daimyo.

Kagome winced when the first explosion sounded below them. Her control would be greatly tested as she was forced to not involve herself. In an attempt to regain her composure she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not racing to their rescue Kagome?" Sesshoumaru quirked and eyebrow as he settled on the ground.

"About that," Kagome worried her lip as she decided how she would word her response, "I, umm..."

"We cut a deal Sesshoumaru. Misery wanted the rebels to be spared so Kagome and I went to see Nobutsuna. He agreed to give you the rebels after they are defeated. Misery gets what she wants, Kagome fulfills her promise and you get some more workers for your fields. Gotta problem with it." Inuyasha blurted out, pulling the nervous miko to his side.

Sesshoumaru contemplated the turn of events and strangely found he had no objection to the matter. If Misery wished for the rebels to be spared then he would gladly take them in. Besides, the rebels had a great number of decent men who would make fine additions to his lands. "No problem."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sesshoumaru hadn't so much as even batted an eye at the news. Warily she watched him expecting a poisoned claw to lash out at Inuyasha and herself. No attack came.

"Kagome what year do you come from?" The Lord asked suddenly.

"What?" She had been caught off guard by the question.

"The year in which you come from." Sesshoumaru rephrased.

"Oh! Sorry. When we left to come here it was late fall in the year 2008 of the European calendar. I guess you are wondering when you can look for Misery right?" She pitied the great creature that sat before her. Sesshoumaru had spent so long thinking himself impervious to others; a man of such greatness that he needed no one. Suddenly he finds himself attached to someone only to have her taken away in what would seem like a blink of an eye in his eternal existence. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha has been there. When the time comes he will be able to guide you to us. Hold onto the memory of her. Before you know it that day will come. I promise you she will be waiting."

Suddenly it dawned on her that she had one thing that could aid him through the passage of time. Rummaging in one of the leather pouches on her side, she pulled out the small photo album she had brought with her. Selecting two of the best pictures of Misery she passed the precious photographs to the Lord. Not letting the moment pass she pulled out a pair of herself and gave them to Inuyasha.

"These should help keep the memories fresh!" She grinned cheerfully despite the ache in her heart. Space and time would separate them but now she hoped the distance would seem less.

Sesshoumaru regarded the misty eyes of the miko before tucking his lifeline safely inside his kimono. Standing he silently walked to the cliff overlooking the sea. He would wait. His eyes watched the battle below but they were unseeing of the sights below. All he saw was auburn hair, silver sparkles and soft pouting lips. He felt consumed by a memory and a dream that would take years to realize. Gently he rubbed the spot on his chest that housed his newest treasure. Even as he was unsure of how the image of his mate had come to be engraved on a thin sheet of paper he vowed that no other eyes would behold his most prized possession. She was meant for his eyes only. He had no words to thank the miko for such a gift. Beneath the thin folds of fabric lay the one thing that would keep her image from fading from his mind.

Kagome observed the taiyoukai with veiled eyes. Inuyasha would look much the same in a few days. She worried her lip as the life seemed to drain from Sesshoumaru before her very eyes. He looked lost, isolated in a world with little hope of salvation. Could he endure the separation from Misery? Would Inuyasha survive without her? Her soul felt dark and troubled, just as it had when her family had been riped from her life. She had condemned them all by insisting on returning to the past. When she could not take Sesshoumaru's pained and lifeless expression any more she closed her eyes tightly and tried to block out the whole world.

Below the roar of battle raged on amplified in her mind by her fears and anxiety. Reacting to the screams of the soldiers she pushed her hands against her ears in an attempt to silence their cries. It was too much. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, increasing its speed with each thundering explosion that shook the earth. So many were dying and she was powerless to stop it. Her reiki pushed violently inside trying to take control and aid the people. The struggle within was pushing the miko to her limits. She felt Inuyasha's arm embrace her, her eyes saw his lips moving but all she could hear was death and destruction. When her heart could take no more of others' suffering she was consumed by blackness, slipping out of consciousness and into the welcoming bliss of nothingness.

X-X-X-X-X

Cool wisps of wind tickled her skin, blowing thin strands of hair teasingly across her face. Misery twitched her nose trying to ease the itch that had taken up residence. She tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn as she stretched her tired limps. Her body was sore, every limb aching as she willed herself to wake. Sitting up she found herself at the bottom of a damp and dark well. Confused she pulled herself up and came face to face with soft chocolate eyes.

"Who the hell..." Her voice trailed off when she finally recognized the young man who was staring at her. "Souta?"

"You're Kagome's friend right?" The miko's brother grinned as he offered her a hand out of the well.

"Yeah." This wasn't right. Her eyes trailed back to the well when they had reached the top of the stairs. When Souta opened the door wider, pale streams of sunlight glinted into the shack, illuminating the wooden edges of the well. Her mind slowly cleared and her memories hit her all at once. The battle, Shiro falling and finally the warmth of Sesshoumaru's mokomoko. Her heart sank. She was back in Tokyo; alone once again in a world she loathed. Damn that man for sending her back. Damn Kagome for making her leave. Damn herself for being such an idiot.

"Are you alright Misery-sama?" The boy's voice brought her from her thoughts. Nodding she wiped the evidence of her frustration from her eyes and followed without a word behind the boy. Why did she of all people have had to fall in love? She had been much better without all the feelings and emotions of a pitiful woman.

"Misery dear." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched the young woman enter her family home.

"Hello." Misery tried to smile but gave up after one attempt. She wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and chit chat.

"I have something for you dear." The kindly woman disappeared into the next room only to reappear with a small bundle tucked neatly under her arm.

Misery eyed the package before unwrapping it slowly. Inside was a letter, money and a set of keys. Quickly unfolding the paper she had to choke back a sob when she saw who it was from.

"A friend of yours came by to see you after Kagome and you left. It was strange that I couldn't recall anything before you left but as soon as I saw that blue light from the well, I remembered everything. Inuyasha, the sacred jewel and Kagome's many trips through time. Strange though, I still don't remember the Shikon no Tama returning with Kagome like the two of you told me." The miko's mother rattled on aimlessly as she tidied up her house. Though she wished to discuss many things with Misery, it was not a conversation her young son needed to hear. She continued her act as a ignorant house wife. "Then the young man came to find you. Charming gentleman. I told him that Kagome and you were away on business. He simply wrote out that note and left the money and keys. I hope it makes sense?"

"Perfectly." Misery looked up only half listening to the idle words of the elder woman. "Did you keep my clothes?" She glanced back at the short letter in her hand. Shippo had came through for her again. He had tracked her down at the research facility and followed the trail here. The note was simply an address and the keys would likely get her in. Leave it to Shippo to grant her sanctuary. The kitsune had been faithfully keeping her safe for years and today was no different.

"Of course, follow me." Mrs. Higurashi had been paying close attention to the young woman the moment she had arrived. Her clothes were bloody and torn but no wound was apparent beneath the thin fabric. Giving up her flippant act she had put on in the kitchen, she ascended the stairs and her conversation sobered. "Tell me how you fare?"

"Fine." Misery ignored the caring tone of the other woman as she followed as if in a daze.

"Mmm. I see. What of Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi gently opened the door to Kagome's old room and searched through the closet for the nephilim's items.

"I would think she won't be long in following me. A day, week maybe. No more than a month." Misery methodically rifled through her bag, pulling out a bulky sweater and full ankle length skirt. Not even bothering to remove her clothes she shrugged the sweater on and stepped into the skirt. A quick check in the mirror confirmed all she really cared about. The bulk of her cloths hid the weapons and warrior fashion she had adorned as of late.

"Child, you cannot hold on to such a burden all by yourself." Soft, warm eyes locked with silver as Mrs. Higurashi placed an hand on Misery's shoulder. The woman recognized the forlorn look of loss in the younger's eyes. A look she had worn when her husband had left her so early in life with two young children. A hopelessness that festered within and threatened to kill the light of her soul. Kagome's friend radiated a sense of loss through her unusual eyes.

Misery contemplated the strange statement from her friend's mother. No answer came to mind, she could only nod in acknowledgment that she was listening. As if sensing her discomfort, the kindly mother left the room, vanishing down the stairs. Moments passed as Misery stared at her own reflection in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes. How long had she lay at the bottom of the well while her oni blood had recovered and regenerated her body? How much time had passed since she had been in his arms? Sighing she hauled her bag over her shoulder and headed back to the kitchen.

Entering the small room she found Mrs. Higurashi hanging up the phone, a smile still engraved on her kind face.

"I've called a cab for you dear. Go home and get some much needed rest." Kagome's mother handed her a small piece of paper. "Our number in case you need anything."

"Thank you for everything." Misery needed the solitude, the comfort of a hot bath and a glass of wine. Still uncomfortable in being in a room with people she hardly knew she made a hasty retreat. Soon she found herself in the backseat of a cab. The lights and buildings of Tokyo flashing past her. Luckily the day had faded and rush hour did not hinder her trip. Twenty minutes later she was entering the luxurious condo facility that matched the address Shippo had wrtten for her.

Ten floors up she exited the elevator feeling more tired and dirty than she had in a long time. The key slipped easily into the lock and once inside she flipped on the lights and took a short tour. Shippo had more expensive tastes than her. The condo was vast and spacious. The kitchen boasted the latest stainless steel models with rich granite counter tops. The gas fireplace in the living area glowed softly at the flip of a switch, adding warm and serenity to the already inviting décor.

Spotting a paper on the counter as she passed, she read it over quickly. Shippo was away on business and wouldn't return for another week or two. Pinning the note with his number on the fridge she continued on her way. Misery quickly glanced at the French doors that lead out onto a balcony before she turned down the hall.

Two rooms split off and she assumed the one full of boxes was hers. A closer inspection confirmed her suspicions. Shippo had taken the initiative and had all her possessions from the island shipped to his home. It looked like she was here to stay for awhile. Not that she minded. It was nice to know that she didn't have to do anything, just relax and heal. Leaving her belongings in boxes she found her way to the large bathroom.

With the water steaming she began the laborious task of shedding her clothing. The process seemed more difficult with her muscles screaming at every twist and turn as she unbuckled her fastenings. Tired as she was she almost missed the tiny bundle that fell from her clothing as she undid the last of the closures. Tentative fingers wrapped around the paper and carefully unfolded it.

Her voice caught in her throat as a sob broke free. Shaking hands clutched at the note that had been tenderly penned for her.

"I will find you. You are mine for all eternity." Her voice wavered as she read the words aloud. Gently she placed the note on the vanity and sunk into the steamy depths of the tub. Unable to hold it back any longer she gave into the tears that she had fought so long. He would wait for her. Even though she had abandoned him, he waited. The water was icy cold by the time she had the energy to crawl out. Wrapped in a thick towel, she again held Sesshoumaru's note tightly to her chest. With her room in such a state of disarray she snuggled deeply into covers of Shippo's bed and cried herself asleep.

Outside, obscured in the darkness of the alley, two figures watched as the lights in the kitsune's apartment went out. Silently they faded further into the blackness, unseen and unheard as they made their evening report.

"She matches the description perfectly." A distant feminine voice whispered to her partner.

"That she does. He will be most pleased that she has finally made an appearance. We had best get back to headquarters." The spy's white smile shimmered in the soft glow of the streetlights as he led the way from the alley. Flipping open his slim phone he dialed a familiar number.

"It's beginning." He reported briefly before slamming the phone shut and climbing into the passenger seat of the sleek car his partner had started. They had been scouting the area for days searching for any trace of the mysterious nephilim. At long last their long hours and hard work was finally paying off.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome's head hurt as she cracked her eyes open in the bright morning light. Squinting she tried to make out her location. Above her birds tittered and chattered in the shifting bare boughs of the trees. It felt like spring. The sunshine was warm and vibrant.

"Bout time you woke up." A gruff voice rumbled behind her.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Close to the well." The reply was laced with anxiety and grief. It was too soon. How could she be at the well? The sounds of canons and soldiers still echoed in her ears.

"What do you mean?" She struggled to right her self and was grateful for assistance when Inuyasha's strong hand grasped her elbow.

"You lost consciousness at the fort. I thought that it was best that we return here. Sesshoumaru is taking care of rebels. The battle likely ended a day ago."

"A day ago? How long was I out for?" Kagome was baffled. How could she have collapsed for so long?"

"A couple of days." He looked so crushed. Her heart sunk when he barely made eye contact with her, preferring the solace of the ground and wind around him.

"You want me to go home don't you." Tears brimmed on her eyes. Her time to leave had finally come.

"I don't want you to Kagome, I just don't want you to get hurt staying here. I'm not looking forward to spending so long without you. I worry that I'll forget your face, the scent of your skin or your smile. Kami Kagome, I don't want this at all." Embracing her tightly he buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply. Thousands of nights would pass before he could inhale her calming scent. Lightly he brushed his lips over her neck. He would savor her taste for as long as he could.

Kagome whimpered as he held her tightly. The aching sense of helplessness and despair was growing within her with each caress of his tender lips. This was the worst form of torture she could imagine. Sentencing her lover to years of abstinence and solitude for the sake of her own selfishness. She should have let him go when she came here. Let him follow his own destiny, not chain him to hers. Unfortunately she couldn't stay to comfort him. Could not hold him in her arms tonight nor for the cold and endless nights that would come.

"I'm so sorry." Whispering into his chest she shook with sudden frustration at the predicament she found herself in.

The miko startled when a long, clawed finger caught her chin and forced her face up. "No Kagome. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am thankful that you came into my life. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Braving a smile she reluctantly followed him as he led her down a narrow path and into the opening that held the bone eaters well. So many times before they had parted here. This would be the last though. When they reached the lip of the well Inuyasha drew her in tightly and pressed a passionate kiss to her waiting lips.

"No more tears Kagome. I will see you very soon. It will be years for me but hopefully only moments for you." Fighting with his own desire to keep her at his side he swept her off her feet and dropped her unceremoniously into the well. He watched as her her shocked eyes faded into the blue haze of the well.

And so it began, his struggle with time as he waited for the moment of their triumphant reunion.

X-X-X-X-X

The empty rooms of the condo ate at her sanity. Days she had spent wallowing in despair behind these walls of her self imposed sanctuary. In an attempt to rid herself of the loneliness that was growing she found herself pulling on a pair of tight leather pants and white tank top. Her signature knee high biker boots where soon strapped to her feet with her blades safely sheathed.

She couldn't place her finger on it but the urge to go out was so strong that she couldn't ignore it. A calling deep within that was trying to tell her something. When she was digging for her leather jacket she came across a box intricately carved and likely housing her most important treasures. Opening it she found the pieces she had designed for Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. Lovingly she caressed the metal. Sango's shoulder harness was in the bottom and it was almost as it was calling out to her; urging her to wear it. Shrugging into the holster harness she snapped the taijiya's guns into place. Inuyasha's larger gun was soon on her hip and Miroku's staff hooked on the other side. Strangely just having something that had belonged to her friends on her person made her feel much more at ease.

The pressing feeling in her chest did not abate as she made her way to the underground parkade of the condo. She had snagged Shippo's keys to his favorite street bike. They jingled merrily in her hands, echoing off the silent walls of the garage. Throwing a long leg over the shiny black bike, she forced the helmet over her braided hair and tightened the strap. Excitement flowed through her veins when she revved the engine and raced out onto the busy streets of Tokyo. The lights of the city flashed by her, reflecting off the shinny metal of the racing bike she straddled.

This was the most she had felt alive in a long time. Clutching she pushed the bike into its top gear and sped into the night anxious to rid herself of the eerie feeling deep within her soul. Urging her bike gently off the the main road, she slowed as she approached an area she knew well. The brakes squealed slightly and the engine purred as she pulled into a dimly lit parking lot. Killing the engine, she unfastened the helmet and left it hanging on the handle bars.

The moon shone brightly as she made her way down the isolated shoreline, her eyes taking in the beauty of the massive bridge to her left and the stars that filled the night sky. She had almost made it to her favorite relaxation spot when a familiar tingling alerted her. So this is what it had come to in her altered reality.

"My my, what a pretty sight. I hadn't expected this when I was out for a casual stroll." The menacing voice rumbled behind her. She wouldn't falter though. Strangely, she felt calm and collected as she turned and smiled at her unwelcome guest.

"Good evening Cernonnus." Her smile grew when she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Apparently he had been expecting the old Misery. The scared and terrified woman he had created. She had beat him before and she would do it again. This time he did not have the power of the jewel at his side.

"Change your mind about my offer?" He snickered as his eyes roamed lazily over her tightly leather clad body.

"I'm afraid not. In fact I have a better offer. You can leave," she began to allow her body to harness its powers. She relished the moment her eyes flooded silver and for the first time in her life Cernonnus took a step away from her.

"Or you can die!" Her battle cry rang as she unsheathed her blades and launched her attack. Tonight she would face her own demons and conquer her own battles. Tonight she would do what she should have so long ago. Her freedom sang in the tips of her blades as they clashed with those of her nemesis. An ending of an era began under the eyes of Tokyo's midnight moon.


	46. Dishevel

**A/N: Another treat for my readers! Thank you mysteriousmoon30, la623, kmoaton, catlover260, psycochick32, angel-up-above-heaven, catbaker, and little25victor for another round of awesome reviews! **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta Kokoronagomu for not only editing my work but coming up with the title as well. Thanks for that hun!**

**Another shout out to CatLover260 for finding some errors in my work! Thanks!**

**Dishevel**

Fall, 1898

The sun's dying rays slipped slowly down the walls of the land's greatest castle. Amber, gold and yellow encased a world that was distant and mysterious to many of the villagers that surrounded the high and sturdy walls. Inside two lonely souls prepared for another torturous night of solitude and despair. In the light of day they pushed away the hurt inside to focus on the demands of their now great positions. Immersed in the stress and trials of leading their people and quelling the forces that threatened, they had managed some form or semblance of normality. It was the dark that allowed for their minds to wander and their hearts to bleed.

In the moments before the sun dipped below the horizon and the black began to grow, they often gathered here. The calming fountains and gentle sounds of nature soothed the beasts within. Tonight was no different than any other. Settled in the midst of the western citadel's serene gardens they sought the strength of each other.

"Tell me again brother about the world they come from." The Lord's insipid voice drummed in the silence.

"The sounds were overwhelming the first time I stepped into her reality. The scents disorientating. I rarely ventured from her home but the lack of youkai was unnerving. I always wondered what had happened to our people." Inuyasha began but his tale swerved from it's usual path. For days he had contemplated the future of youkai. His own brush with Kagome's time did not fit in with their current situation.

"You are bothered by the present brother?" Sesshoumaru had recognized the subtle change in Inuyasha's mood over the past few days.

"It just doesn't fit. Youkai are flourishing. After taking in Shiro and his followers you became an advocate for co-existence. The numbers had been dwindling up until that point. The lesser youkai had all but been extinguished from the lands and the more developed youkai like ourselves had began hiding themselves from the human race. Since developing the peace treaty with the daimyo and taking up some of Shiro's ideas, the youkai nobles began to take a more active role in their own lands. With our reunion just over a hundred years away there is no way our thriving numbers can disappear." His brows furrowed, creasing his face as he pondered the perplexing problem.

"Did Kagome not say that they had a purpose? Even she was unaware of the true meaning of their return to the past. Perhaps it was to save youkai from a bleak and limited existence?" The elder of the brothers had often pondered this problem after the first few recollections of the future Inuyasha had shared with him. A future with no youkai was out of the question. Taking in Shiro and the others had given him a reason to put up with what he had thought was an inferior race. The lad had taught him much about acceptance.

Over the years he had developed a plan to rebuild the decreasing population of youkai. Shiro had assisted him in forging deep relations with the reigning leaders in Japan. The fear of youkai still prevailed and it had been easy to secure an influential position in the human courts. For the most part youkai had ruled over the lands, adding to the prosperity through their wisdom all the while staying out of the meaningless conflicts the humans engaged in far too often. The introduction of the Meiji period had been introduced with such conflict but a curious peace had settled through the lands. The age of swordplay and bloodshed were numbered. The wars were now won with debate and trade tactics.

Yes, he had thought long and hard about the future of youkai. It seemed to him that Kagome's last trip to the past was indeed to change the tides. Had he continued on the path he had chosen he likely would have joined the other youkai nobility and faded into the clouds. During those times they had seen themselves far superior to the mortals that were populating like filthy rabbits, sowing their seeds whenever they had the opportunity. Perfection was achieved only by carefully and deliberately selected breeding which in turn was becoming a problem. The humans had destroyed the lesser youkai and his own race's destruction was wrought by the superiority complex the nobility all had. With everyone thinking they were the best, no intermingling was occurring and the species were becoming barren.

Shiro was the one who had made that deduction. That boy had contributed to the youkai race more than any other creature. His influence, accompanied with Inuyasha's knowledge of the future had sparked some strange desire within him. Sesshoumaru had changed his course and began an empire that was still thriving today. His high standing within the youkai world had made the rest possible. Slowly more and more nobles had taken interest in co-existence and developed their own treaties with the Japanese daimyo. They had seen much change through the years. All thanks to one miko and her fiery companion who had the compassion to save the lives of thousands of Christian followers.

"Brother?" Inuyasha noticed that Sesshoumaru's thoughts had once again strayed. "Do you think she ever realized her true purpose? Are you so certain that this is what Midoriko wished?"

Inuyasha's amber eyes watched closely as the taiyoukai wandered over the short bridge. He looked so very different from the aristocratic assassin of the past. Sesshoumaru's long locks were pulled back high on his head making him resemble their father very much. Inuyasha was grateful for the opportunity to acquaint himself with this man. Kagome had reunited him with the only remaining family he had. Though it had taken them awhile to get past their differences, time had brought them very close. When Sesshoumaru motioned him over, he joined him on the bridge. Gazing at his reflection in the water, he realized just how much he himself had changed. Gone was the rash and brazen boy of his youth. Hell, even his fire rat had been replaced. Tailored clothing covered his muscles, the fabric much tighter and more restricting than his father's keepsake. His face had not changed but his eyes hinted at his age.

"Midoriko-sama was a child pushed to maturity far too fast. Her ideals had been embedded into her by the elders who trained her. In those times there was no love lost between humans and youkai. I'm am most certain that even as a miko her heart was tainted ever so slightly with hatred for our kind. Kagome was a girl born of a different time. A more peaceful time like this now. Her values were based upon acceptance and truth. I believe your miko had a positive influence on the creator of the Shikon no Tama. Midoriko-sama through her power and wisdom realized an opportunity to pay penance for some of the wrongs she had done." Sesshoumaru's tired words faded quietly into the growing night.

"Penance?" Inuyasha chuckled thinking the word very ironic. "Those who are born with great power are also cursed with great responsibility. Sesshoumaru, had they not come back would this world be a different place?"

"Aye. The world would have remained as you remembered of her time. A world plagued with humans who cared not for the environment around them. There is much more change to come. Shippo tells me that Europe's oni and youkai are finally forming treaties like us. No longer will they be persecuted by the humans that are ignorant of their kind. Their depleting numbers came much after our own kinds, but their future would have been much the same. Japan's period of isolation has finally come to an end. Our council has been making great strides on a global scale in aiding other immortals' integration with the human world. It will not be easy for them after so many years of living hidden amongst humans. Their reemergence will be difficult. A century from now will see much acceptance between the two races." Sesshoumaru was certain of this. The rest of the world had many obstacles to overcome. Japan was lucky to have been so immersed in the two cultures. He had faith that his and Inuyasha's dreams would be realized.

"We are almost there brother." Inuyasha reached out and laid a comforting hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Just over one hundred years left before we see their smiling faces." Gently he pulled out the worn and tattered photos Kagome had left with him. The years had been long but they had held it together. Sesshoumaru and he had learned to lean on one another for support. Their sanity weighing heavily on the thin papers gifted to them by the precious miko. The images in the photos had faded over the years but the smiles still remained bright on the four by six sheets.

"Time cannot pass fast enough Inuyasha. How I long to search her out." Claws lengthened before harshly digging into the ornately carved wood railing. She was out there somewhere.

"Soon Sesshoumaru. You will be with her soon." Inuyasha worried greatly for the taiyoukai. Kagome wouldn't be born for decades and her time was one of peace. He had a sense of relief knowing she would be safe. Misery had lived through much more trying times. When Japan had dropped the curtain of isolation Shippo had taken to traveling. His stories of the oppression and huntings of immortals in the rest of the world had not sat well with Sesshoumaru. When the trading vessels had once again settled continually on their shores, much information about the western civilization had filled Japan. Sesshoumaru had learned of the brutal and ritualistic slayings in Europe and had gone mad with rage. Inuyasha had fought with the taiyoukai, taking them both to the edge of their limits to keep Sesshoumaru rooted on Japanese soil. The battle had been long and hard, ending in two near fatal wounds for both of them. Kagome's warning had rung heavily in his mind the whole time. It was crucial that Sesshoumaru not meet his mate before the intended time.

"May daylight come quickly brother." Sesshoumaru nodded respectfully at the hanyou before retiring.

Remaining fixed in the cool night air, Inuyasha closed his eyes and recalled the perfect vision of blue eyes and glossy hair. Decades would pass quickly enough in this peace and he would be waiting for her when she returned from the past.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome sat at the comfort of her family's table. Her smile waned only when her mother and brother weren't chatting merrily by her side. The day had been long but filled with much happiness. She had arrived early that morning, shell shocked by being suddenly dumped into the well by her hanyou. For the longest time she had simply sat at the bottom, eyes wide and unmoving. Eventually her shock had turned to tears and then her tears to anger. That was how Souta found her, cursing a blue streak and vowing revenge for being dumped so nonchalantly down the well.

Her mother was the only one who could reason with her, assuring her that perhaps Inuyasha had thought it easier for both of them to get the parting over and done with. Leave it to her hanyou to take an opportunity for a perfect farewell and lose it to his rash way of thinking. Then again, had they dallied any longer she was certain he would have refused to let her leave at all. Content in the knowledge that he had only done what was best for the both of them, she had let herself relax in her family home.

Home. It had seemed so strange at first. Reunited with two souls who she had watched be torn from the fabric of her reality. To see them smiling and laughing beside her had brought her a renewed sense of peace. Everything finally felt right to her, everything except for the lack of her mate and friends.

As the sun gave way to the lonely moon she sat snuggled on the couch with Souta while her mother brought in a snack for them all. The movie they watched failed to engage her totally and her mind wandered to the past. What had Inuyasha done in her absence? Had Sesshoumaru and he been able to pass the years in relative peace and co-existence? Her thoughts were brought back to her own reality when the movie broke for commercial. Eyes widened at what she saw. A dark haired youkai was selling the newest phone. A youkai was on television.

"Mama! Youkai!" She stuttered, a shaking hand pointing at the television.

"Why yes dear. There are youkai on television." Her mother's eyes twinkled in mirth at the startled expression on the young miko's eyes.

"This is weird. Before I left there were so few youkai in existence and they all were concealed from humanity. How is it that when I return they are suddenly in television ads?" Kagome stared at the youkai who was giving a very lovely sales pitch.

"It must be so difficult for you Kagome. Your past varies from the one that we all recall. I assure you though that youkai are alive and well and have always been an important part of our society." Mrs. Higurashi informed her daughter.

"I see." Considering she had already experienced so much change in the past year, it really came as no surprise once she thought about it. Misery and she had managed to change the past after all. At this point in time though she could not comprehend how saving a group of Christian supporters had so drastically altered her reality. Inuyasha would have the answer for her.

Her mood sank a little. She had been home for a whole day and he had yet to come for her. Had his feelings for her changed over the centuries? Had he forgotten about her.

"Give him time Kagome." Her mother could easily read her daughters thoughts. It wasn't hard to see the hurt and anxiety shining in those bright blue eyes. "This is a global environment. It's hard to tell where exactly he would have ended up over the years. That and I'm sure he would have some trouble pinpointing the exact moment of your arrival. To avoid coming in contact with his younger self in the past few years he has likely steered clear of the shrine."

"Thanks Mama. I'm sure you're right." Kagome smiled lovingly at her parent. Somehow her mother always knew exactly what to say. "Mama?"

"Yes dear?"

"Misery came back a week ago right?"

"She did."

"Do you know where she went?" Kagome was certain her friend would have laid low for awhile, it was just in Misery's nature to hide when she was uncomfortable.

"A friend of hers dropped off a package before she returned. It only contained an address and a set of keys. I think she is somewhere relatively close. I gave her our phone number before she left and she called me a day or two later and left her cell number. Why don't you give her a call?" Mrs. Higurashi disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a hand held phone and a tiny slip of paper.

"Thanks Mama." Kagome was quick to accept the phone and dial the neatly written phone number. Misery had been here for a week longer than her. It was possible that she had already come into contact with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Maybe even Shippo, Miroku and Sango. The phone began to ring and she felt a slight sense of excitement to speak with her friend again. Four rings later and voice mail picked up. Disheartened she left a quick message instructing Misery to contact her as soon as possible.

"No answer?" Her mother question.

"No. I'll try her again in the morning. It's getting pretty late so I think I'll head for bed now." Kagome was suddenly assaulted with a sense of unease. Misery should have answered. As she climbed the stairs she began to worry about the other girl. This world was so different from the one they had left. There was really no telling what they could encounter. Mother had said that a friend had left a package for Misery and the only person that could be was Shippo. It was safe to assume that Shippo had gotten her an apartment and she was currently there. Kagome blushed when she began thinking of other reasons the red head hadn't answered. Possibly she had just reunited with Sesshoumaru. Shaking her head clear of her thoughts she slipped into her sleepwear and was soon fast asleep in the comfort of her old bed.

X-X-X-X-X

Silver eyes glazed over as the blood stained woman sat slouched against one of the trees in the isolated sea side park. Her gaze fixated on the pile of ashes next to the rocky shore that overlooked the quaint bay. How long had it taken? The blackness around her was beginning to lighten and soon the softest rays of light would be breaking over the surf. Morning was upon her. A new day awakening. A new start. Misery failed to see the beauty of the day though as the pile of ash near her feet began to disperse on the salty sea breeze.

Cernonnus had fought with a renewed vigor after she had drawn first blood. They had eventually taken to the air in a whirlwind display of feathers, steel and crimson. Her leather jacket had been shredded and she had shed it as it had inhibited her movement. Minutes turned into hours as they danced an enemies' waltz. Cernonnus had tried multiple times to sway her opinion of him, promising her the world if she would join him and open the gates to her grandfather's world. Empty words dripping in crazed lust. The man was evil incarnate.

In the end she had found herself pinned under him, weakened from the long and trying battle. When he had pushed her legs apart and ground suggestively against her hips she had felt a moment of panic. Her hand that was pinned to her side and brushed against the cool handle of Inuyasha's gun. The rest had been a blur. She remembered the slimy feeling of his lips against hers, the crawling sensation on her skin as his hand had slid under her shirt and grasped painfully on her breast. Anger had rose inside like she had never experienced before. Her own beast had rushed to the surface and the next thing she knew his eyes had drained of life as her own ears rang from the thunderous blast. Now she was left in a daze watching as the ash that had once been the form of terror in her life, flitted on the breeze.

She had won. Sent the evil back into the depths of hell and regained her own freedom. At long last her eyes drifted away from the sickening remnants of the man to the horizon. It would be morning soon. The sea was calm and the park still quiet. Off to her side the bridge was becoming active, the odd car zipping across the top.

Struggling to her feet she used her swords to push herself up. On wobbly legs she made her way to Shippo's bike. A beeping from inside her helmet alerted her to her phone. Flipping it open she found she had two messages. The first was a text from Shippo. He wrote that the meetings he and his partners had been involved in had been cut short and they were catching a plane back to Japan that night. Estimated time of arrival was seven in the morning.

"Business partners eh?" She mused to herself as she checked her voice mail. The cheerful voice of Kagome was soon ringing in her ear. Kagome was back and Shippo was on his way to her as well. She dragged her lethargic limbs onto the black bike and gingerly pulled the helmet over her bruising face. With a sigh she kicked the stand in and fired up the engine. Pulling away from the beach side park she sped into the black, pushing to get to the shrine before the first of the sun's rays.

She pulled onto the freeway and formulated a plan. Shippo was likely in business with the two youkai Kagome and herself needed most in this world. In a few hours they would be touching down at the international airport. Aware of her tattered and torn appearance she knew she needed a few things before then. There was only one place she could get what she needed in her condition and at this time of day.

Quickly she made her way into the heart of Tokyo's most dangerous section of town. She knew the area well. Slowing the bike she parked in a dark alley and leaving the helmet, trotted down a set of steps to an underground warehouse.

"Well look what the cat drug in. You look like shit girl." The scratchy voice of the shop owner greeted her.

"Hey J. I need a few things." She smiled at the familiar face. It had likely been a few years since she had last darkened the doors of this establishment but the rough looking J always treated her well. The black market pawn shop operated after the sun went down and catered to some of the darkest of Tokyo's inhabitants. You could buy anything here. From soda to weapons, he carried it all. This was the only place she could come covered in blood, roughed up and packing heat and no one would take a second look.

First she needed something to cover up in. The ripped and tattered tank top was barely holding together. She also needed to conceal the weapons on her if she was going to wander around the city. Finding another leather jacket she shrugged it on. Next was what she needed for Kagome. With an extra helmet and jacket under arm she dropped her cash on J's counter.

"That's all honey?" He smirked.

"Enough for now." She grinned back. That was how she liked it. No questions asked just a simple exchange. "Later J!"

With a wink she was back out the door and quickly she had secured the jacket and helmet on the back of her ride. An odd sensation tingled at her senses and she had the oddest feeling of being followed. She glanced around and after failing to see anyone she again eased the helmet over her sore face. An instant later she was pulling away from the pawn shop and heading back in the direction of the shrine.

Back on the freeway her suspicions were confirmed. Though the traffic was much heavier now, she could clearly make out two bikes trailing her. Grinning she cracked open the throttle and sped off, weaving haphazardly through the morning rush. See if they could follow her now. Her tail lights flashed as she made her way towards Kagome.

X-X-X-X-X

"What the hell are you two dogs yapping about?" This was beyond ridiculous. There was no way in hell his precious Misery would have ever taken a liking to his arrogant leader. Shippo scowled at the two brothers as they made their way back to Tokyo in their comfortable private jet.

"She met up with Kagome in an alternate reality and a bunch a crap happened changing this time from when I visited. Easy as that runt." Inuyasha explained again.

"I haven't even seen Kagome yet! How would Misery meet her?" Shippo barked back, frustrated and feeling as if he had betrayed her confidence. He had vowed to never speak her name to anyone to keep her safe from Cernonnus and here he was having an all out discussion about her with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"Their reality and ours now is different remember? We told you that already. Don't get your tail in a knot kid." Inuyasha was trying not to laugh at the confused and angered expression on the kitsune's face.

"Whatever! Let me tell you though that there is no way that I am letting him get anywhere near her!" He growled, pointing an accusing finger at the Lord of the western lands.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red before he reached out and nailed Shippo with his fist. Inuyasha only had a moment to restrain his brother before the conflict threatened to escalate into something volatile high over the ocean. To his amazement Sesshoumaru regained his perfect composure and sat back in his leather chair, a thin smile pressed on his lips.

"Bastard! What was that for?" Shippo wiped the trickle of blood that trailed from his broken lip. He hadn't expected such an outburst from the normally cool and aloof taiyoukai.

"For touching my mate." Sesshoumaru's voice crackled with animosity. He was furious that all these years a member of his own pack had been caring for his mate. She had been so close yet so far away. The three of them had only realized this when Miroku and Sango had spotted Misery in Tokyo. Sesshoumaru had given the pair direct orders to locate her before the three of them had left on the business trip to America. That was the first time he had spoken her name to anyone other than Inuyasha. When they had reported back to him Shippo had been in the room. The kitsune had went wild to see his ward displayed on Sesshoumaru's laptop.

The fist scuffle had been broken up by Inuyasha just as this one had. Sesshoumaru had done his best to restrain the beast within that had wanted to strangle the little brat for keeping her from him for all this time. He had spent the last few days isolated from Shippo, realizing that it wasn't really the kid's fault and that the best course of action to save the kitsune from his rage was to steer clear. They were forced to be confined together in a small plane for the long flight home.

"Touching your mate? You abandoned her for centuries and you still want to call her yours?" Shippo crossed his arms and stared out the window. This was asinine. Sesshoumaru might be one of the worlds greatest youkai but he was sure making an ass of himself. What man would leave their mate unprotected?

"It was her wish that we not meet until the present." Sesshoumaru argued back. Shippo was astonished when sad, pained eyes finally met his own and his anger had drained away to some other heart wrenching emotion.

"Do you have any idea what she has been through?" The kitsune's voice quieted as he recalled her past.

"No."

"Well then, why don't I educate her so called mate."

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome awoke with a start when her door was forced open. She screamed when her eyes came to rest on a black looming figure braced in the door.

"Oh stop playing the drama queen!" Misery smirked as she pulled off her helmet.

"Misery! You bag!" The miko threw a pillow at her friend in a show of anger. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed the girl's appearance. Her face was bruised and bloodied. Her open jacket revealed an equally destroyed shirt and torso. The leather pants she was wearing bore gashes and dirt. "What happened Misery? You're a wreck!"

"Get dressed."

"Why? The sun isn't even up yet." Kagome yawned and stretched before obliging the command of her red headed friend. "You gonna tell me what happened to you?"

"Cernonnus was alive." Misery leaned nonchalantly against the wall as if their conversation was about the latest movie rather than her nemesis.

"Was?" Kagome paused from shimming into her jeans. "Don't tell me you went up against him alone?"

"Had no choice. He found me and I took care of business." Misery was startled when to warm arms suddenly wrapped around her. Kagome had embraced her and she could feel hot tears on her own cheeks.

"Oh Miss. I should have been there with you. Are you alright?" Kagome settled back away from Misery, her blue eyes searching intently into the steely gray orbs in front of her. Lovingly she wiped away the tears that trickled on the nephilim's face.

"A little worse for wear but I'll be fine. I feel so much lighter now that it's over." Misery smiled at the miko she had come to love as family. Truth was, she hadn't felt scared until now. The emotions she had pushed aside so she could fight came rushing to her. Despite her best wishes to appear unaffected, large tears rolled down her face.

"You don't look very good at all. Let me look at your wounds." Kagome tried again. The nephilim really was in bad shape. Closer inspection revealed just how badly the other had been injured. Even with the lights still off it was easy to see the dirt and blood that stained every inch of her body.

"No time. I think I know where they are Kags." Misery brushed away the searching hands of the miko.

"They? You mean Inuyasha!" She squealed and raced to finish getting dressed. This wasn't what she had expected to wake to but she wasn't complaining. Misery was in bad shape but only for a human. She was strong and Kagome knew that nothing would deter her once she had made her mind up about something.

"Shippo sent me a text. They are landing at the airport at seven. We don't have much time. The airport is on the other side of the city and we are going to be hitting rush hour traffic."

"Rush hour! Kami, a taxi will never get us there in time!"

"Taxi? I have another ride in mind!" Misery grinned as she reached behind the door and pulled out the extra helmet and jacket.

"Bike! You want me to ride on a bike." Kagome looked doubtful at the prospect of her straddling something so powerful.

"Come on Kags, you rode Inuyasha all the time! It can't be much different." Misery chuckled at the blush that stained the young miko's face.

"That's different. I knew he wouldn't let me fall."

"And I won't either. Let's lay some tracks sweetie. We have a plane to catch!"

X-X-X-X-X

The cabin of the plane had fallen silent. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru knew how to stomach the gory details of Misery's young life. The hanyou watched carefully as the play of emotions raced across the taiyoukai's face. Disbelief, self loathing and finally anger. How she had survived was a miracle. Inuyasha thought of Kagome then and how he would have felt if it had been her instead. He felt his own eyes flood red. To suffer so was unacceptable. The urge to hold his miko was almost too much. He needed her to calm the beast inside. Needed to know that she had been safe and protected all this time.

"My apologies Shippo for judging you so harshly. My many thanks for keeping my Misery safe through the years. I owe you greatly." Sesshoumaru suddenly broke the silence. He had wrongfully judge the kitsune. Had Shippo not kept her whereabouts a secret she would have needlessly been placed in danger again and again.

"No need to apologize Sesshoumaru." Shippo began. He had over reacted as well. Misery would be well protected with the taiyoukai as her mate. It was going to take some getting used to but he was certain that once he had a chance to speak with his friend all would be well. "She is lucky to have found someone like you."

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding session boys but looks like we'll be landing in half an hour." Inuyasha interjected. He still was struggling to control the youki within. Thoughts of Kagome being subjected to such trials kept replaying in his head. Each image was becoming more and more brutal. They couldn't land soon enough.

X-X-X-X-X

"We're still being followed! Dammit!" Misery kicked the bike into a higher gear and weaved precariously through the traffic.

"Who are they?" Kagome shouted, arms gripped tightly around the nephilim's waist.

"Don't know. Maybe some of Cernonnus' henchmen. They caught me when I was downtown. Must have followed me to the Shrine after all."

"Are we going to make it in time?"

"Should. I can see the planes landing now. It's going to get rough once we hit the airport. I'm afraid I have to do some illegal acts to get us into the landing zone." Misery touched the brakes to avoid the rear end of a transport truck that had pulled into their lane.

"Illegal?" Kagome closed her eyes tightly thinking the worst was about to come when the truck merged in front of them.

"You know, crash the gates and what not. Baka driver!" The red head waived her fists at the truck driver as she narrowly avoided him and sped past.

"You're taking us right in? Why not just wait for them at the arrival gates?"

"They are flying privately. I doubt they'll come through the commercial gates. Not only that but it'll be a bugger to spot them in those crowds."

"I knew you would say something like that. Just don't upset the bike when we do the gate crashing stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it Kags."

Misery took another glance behind her. The pair of would be spies still trailed. They had yet to attempt to over take her and that was what bothered her so much. The two bikes seemed content to simply follow, never indicating any threatening actions. Focusing her attentions ahead of her she took inventory of the approaching airport. Years had passed since she had last been here but she thought she remembered the layout rather well. Dipping off on the second exit she pushed forward. They would be lucky to make it to the landing area before the plane touched down. That is if they made it past security at all.

The first trial was upon them. The security arms of one lane where just starting to come down as a car was let through. This was the staff entrance to the loading warehouses. Once they made it through there they would only have two more gates until they were on the air field.

"Hang on!" Misery screamed and instantly felt the arms around her tighten. In a flash of black they raced through the first gate, paying no heed to the shouts and whistles of the security guards.

Her pulse raced as they skidded around a turn with sirens blaring behind them. The next gate proved just as easy to breach as luck was on their side. A transport truck was being directed through into the warehouse area. The people manning the gate didn't have a chance to get the gates drawn before she had blown through it as well. The last obstacle was more difficult. The gate leading to the air strip was no mesh fence. The strong steel doors would be impossible to penetrate with the bike alone.

"Gonna need one of your power balls Kags!" Misery commanded not taking her hand off the accelerator.

"Are you kidding me!" Kagome squealed opening her eyes and peering over the shoulder of the nephilim.

"Do I look like I'm kidding!"

"Kami Missy! You are nuts!" Even as she spoke the words her eyes were flooding burgundy. Behind the barrier was her destiny and with the amount of adrenaline pulsing through her veins she knew she could not stop. Releasing her hold on her companion she extended her arm towards their target. A flash erupted from her palm and the powerful orb shattered the gates in a blinding explosion.

"Perfect!" Misery congratulated and she rushed through the smoke and debris. They had made it. The air strip was busy as they raced along the edges. Flying past the commercial air liners and cargo planes they moved towards the isolated section of the strip reserved for private aircraft. Above them a small jet began its descent.

"Do you think that's them?" Kagome pointed when Misery slowed the bike and concealed them behind a large cargo container.

"Only one way to find out."

The pair watched as the plane's landing gear connected with a screech on the dark pavement. The engines whined as they idled down. Anxiously they kept their eyes on the doors as the stairs where moved up to the exits and the doors cracked open. The first passenger slowly made his way off the jet and onto the pavement below. Kagome's eyes widened as she recognized the red haired kitsune immediately.

Both girls let out a squeal of joy and left their hiding place, joyously running full tilt towards their friend. The kitsune appeared shocked by the sudden outburst in front of him. Seconds passed before he realized he knew the leather clad women racing towards him.

"Misery? Kagome?" He mouthed before he was overtaken by the crushing embraces of the two women. Lovingly he squeezed back, overwhelmed at their reappearance in his life.

Kagome and Misery stood grinning at the giddy kitsune when two more forms darkened the door of jet. It was Kagome who first noticed, her reiki tingling and heart racing at the familiar youki that brushed past her senses. Looking up her eyes met and held with hard amber. She was surprised at the tinge of red that encircled his irises. Inuyasha was finally in front of her but he looked enraged. Was she wrong to seek him out? Had he moved on without her?

Her glance shifted to Sesshoumaru only to find the same thing. The taiyoukai looked just as enraged as her own mate. Tentatively she reached out and tugged on Misery's sleeve. The pair on top of the stairs looked absolutely terrifying. So much so that once she had gained Missy's attention she took a step back.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come Miss. They don't look so thrilled to see us." The miko whispered, half cowering behind the two red heads.

"Nonsense." Shippo interjected moving away from them. "The flight was just a little long and the conversation led to some unwelcome thoughts for them. That and I doubt they like the fact that I was the first to get to hold you two."

"Listen here runt. You have two seconds to get the hell outta here!" Inuyasha growled as he took the steps two at a time. Jumping near the bottom he cleared the rest of the stairs and stalked towards Kagome. He could sense her unease but there was nothing he could do about it. The beast inside was still raging and she was the only one who could calm his frazzled nerves.

His eyes centered on her he issued a silent command for her to remain where she was. Her eyes widened with each step he took but she did not budge. That was his Kagome. Strong and courageous. She might be scared to death right now but she would not back down. Two more strides and he was at her side. One arm snaked possessively around her slim waist, riveting her to him. The other was soon intertwined in the back of her hair. With a gentle tug, he tilted her head back and crushed his lips to hers. He barely allowed her any breath as he continued the assault on her. Her body trembled under his touch and when he finally broke contact he had to hold her up for her legs had gone weak.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whimpered as she clung to him as if the world would fall out from beneath her. At long last they were reunited. Able to spend the rest of their lives together with no more interruptions. She reached a trembling hand up to trace his youkai markings. How much had he suffered? What had his life been like over the years? Such a huge gap would exist between them because of it but she was willing to be put to the test just to stay by his side. She would make it up to him. Never again would he spend a moment alone. As her finger reached his lips a broken sob tore from her lips.

"Kagome?" Worried eyes searched the teary face. He had thought their reunion would be one of great happiness yet his mate had dissolved into a blubbering mess in his arms. Even now she was mumbling words in his chest, gasping for air between sobs and pulling his forelocks.

"Just hold her for awhile. She's just playing the drama queen again." A gentle voice beside him giggled and Inuyasha turned to face a very rough looking nephilim.

"What the hell?" He quirked an eyebrow at the bruised and bloodied woman beside him. She simply waived him off and rubbed the back of his mate.

"Kagome. Stop being so girlie and welcome him back into your life properly. The limo is here so why don't you go home with Inuyasha." Misery laughed again when Kagome could only hiccup and nod.

"You look like shit." Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the ragged appearance of his sister-in-law.

"Thanks for the compliment. Now, do you think he is going to budge or am I going to have to drag him down here." Misery stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the frozen taiyoukai still in the door of the jet.

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother. Shock must have set in for Sesshoumaru still had not budged from his high perch. He thought it odd that the normally perfect and all knowing taiyoukai was at even more than at a loss for words. It seemed his brother had completely lost his senses.

"Perhaps he's feeling inadequate at his role as a mate. Shippo told us your story and I think he is still processing the information. You want me to call for another limo? Who knows when he'll come around." Inuyasha began ushering the still crying miko towards the limo. He had other things to do than wait for his brother.

"Nah, I'll just take Shippo's bike."

"My bike! Who the hell said you could use it when I was gone." Shippo growled from inside the stretched vehicle.

Misery merely rolled her eyes and shut the car door behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Perhaps it was the crowd that was making both of them uneasy. While they were all around she could play the part of the tough and unmoving rebel. As she watched the car role down the tarmac she found she was suddenly shaking from anxiety. A warm hand touched her shoulder and she found she couldn't move. Another hand settled lightly on her hip and a warm body pressed lightly against her back.

"Who did this too you." A growl vibrated beside her one ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Cernonnus." Her voice barely sounded on the air.

"I will take much pleasure in ripping him apart." The menacing voice hissed beside her.

"He's dead."

"I see."

An awkward silence filled an unknown void between them. Where did they go from here? They had just gotten to know one another when he had vanished from her world. Again they had just become acquainted when she was forced from his side. Why where they always forced together as strangers?

"My apologies for failing you."

Had she heard that correctly? Words whimpered with such pain that they were barely audible. Turning, her silver eyes met anguished amber. Had he truly been pained on her behalf? Cared so much about her that it hurt him to have left her alone all these years.

"That was my order was it not. Come, let us join the others." She grinned as much as her bruised face would let her. Time had torn them apart and only time would heal their wounds. Tossing him the keys to the bike she began the short walk to the bike. Her eyes danced with happiness when a strong arm draped over her soldier and he hugged her as they walked. They had learned to love each other before. This time would be no different.

X-X-X-X-X

**Last chapter to follow. **


	47. A New Beginning

**A/N: Well, it is finally over. I can't describe how wonderful an experience this has been. I've enjoyed writing as much as receiving the wonderful reviews! I need to thank two very special people for accompanying me in this journey. First off, Kokoronagomu for 'training' me. You have been a mentor and a friend which I cherish greatly. Secondly, KryptoInuyasha for gifted this story with some wonderful artwork! Thanks sweetie. **

**I am honoured by the support of my readers. The continual reviews have pushed me to expand and develop. Now, in no particular order... Angel-up-above-heaven, Catlover260, mysteriousmoon30, la623, GrammyInuLvr, Kmoaton, little25victor, amiegirl17, and Bluemoon4526, Chanda, Unistar, Psyco_chick32, SistersGrimm, lifesabitch25, InuGoddess715, wbk, caitypeach22, Ryo5492, Lady Cash, Sailor Draca, loretta537, jflorea, inuyashaloverr, sexxiigurrrl0204, Sayuriko, 180hawk, Parseltongue, squeefan, animelover23, caitriona, Dariim. Holy fudge my banana, catbaker, nabikineum, Inuyasha's God sis, karei uchiha, Michelle Weasley Fenton, Black and bloody rose, InuyashaxKagome1994, Sienna-shirou, InuKeo, HayleyM425, clnv, kestrelangel, taeniaea, Scarlet Flames13, The aqua Mirro, Kagome717, kneewalkingturkeys, Patty530, and Inuyashalover94 (hope I didn't miss anyone) thank you all for the constant support! **

**And here it goes...**

**A New Beginning**

Even now it seemed strange. The dawning of this morning had brought with it so much uncertainty wrapped in its deceptive beauty. Tucked snuggly in her mate's lap, Kagome watched the bustling city of Tokyo pass by. Misery had stunned her showing up at her house covered in blood and bruises, toting an extra helmet on her hip. The sun's rays had barely peeked over the horizon when she found herself straddling a terrifying looking bike. Hell, she had blown up a security gate at the airport for Kami sake.

Then her eyes had met his, golden and wild on that early morning tarmac. Inuyasha had changed. The dawning of a new day had seen her coming face to face with a man that had more resembled a young Sesshoumaru rather than the delinquent hanyou from their past. Gone was the robes made from fire rat, replaced with the dark tailored suit, likely Armani. His rebellious hair was neatly tied back at the nape of his neck, significantly shorter than before. He looked every bit the respectable and profitable businessman she assumed he now was. Thank the kami his eyes hadn't changed. They were still warm and comforting despited the outward change in appearance.

Inuyasha had grown up, even more than her last trip to the past. She smiled lightly, thinking herself foolish in believing he would still be the same centuries later. Times had changed all together. Youkai now roamed freely in this new civilization, equality flowing undisputed through the masses. Midoriko had seen more promise in the events of the past than Kagome could have ever dreamed. She hadn't thought that Misery and she had done very much in their travels through the seventeenth century. It just went to prove that the smallest of actions could have snowball effects. Already she found herself liking this 'new' present even more than her former reality. It had always seemed so unfair that so many had suffered before just because of what they were born as. Youkai, human or hanyou; they all deserved to be treated with decency and respect.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A husky voice vibrated behind her in the limo. Strong arms tightened around her causing warmth to spread straight down to her tip toes.

"Just lost in the change." She whispered back. Looking around she finally noticed the luxurious surroundings. Too lost in her tears she hadn't realized how magnificent the limousine was. Was this truly the type of man her rash and sword wielding hanyou had become? At least Shippo still looked the same as she remembered, relaxing casually on the other side of the vehicle.

"I thought you were never going to stop with those tears." The soft voice whispered in her ear before warm lips brushed the side of her face.

"It's just been such a roller coaster ride. I was so worried about how you were going to get through all those years. I felt horrible for what I did." Damn her and her feminine emotions; barely over one bout and another threatened. Again her lip trembled and her eyes misted. Misery was right, she was turning into some kind of drama queen. She couldn't help it though when it came to Inuyasha. He had already suffered so much in his youth. Having to endure so much at her request was simply too much.

"Feh. What are you crying about again wench? It wasn't a big deal." He chuckled at the surprised look that came to her face. The suit and big shot appearance must have really thrown her for a loop. He was going to enjoy her reactions every time he proved he was still the same hothead she remembered.

Kagome was taken back by the familiar words. Somehow it seemed wrong; those words coming from such a polished figure. So strange that it was amusing and immediately she giggled at the annoyed face of her hanyou. The appearance may be altered but the man beneath the clothes sure wasn't.

"I'm glad." She smiled suddenly.

"About what?"

"You really didn't change."

"Why the hell would I change? I don't have anything to prove to anyone." He grinned sheepishly back. That was a white lie. Until he met Kagome he would have sacrificed everything to prove himself. His miko had taught him to accept himself as he was and that she would love him no matter what. The only being on this earth that he would ever need to prove anything to was himself. He would forever be nothing more or less in her eyes but what he truly was. He didn't need to hide anything about himself from her or change to impress her. It was as simple as that.

"Then tell me Inuyasha, how did this world come to be?" Snuggling deeper into his arms she listened carefully as he told her the journey of his life from the moment she slipped from the past.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle through the humorous tales of young Shiro's antics. The vivid descriptions Shippo added lit her imagination; almost to the point were she could have believed she had seen the events first hand. So entranced by Inuyasha's recollection of the past she barely noticed when they stepped from the Limousine and into the vast estate of the Inu-brother's native home. Settled in comfortable furnishings, Inuyasha never missed a beat as he continued the tales of the youkai trio.

The miko glowed with pride as her hanyou began to explain why the youkai and human races now walked evenly on common ground. She became enthralled by the detailed accounts of Sesshoumaru's treaties and interactions with the various daimyo. All moves strategically made to ensure a more peaceful cohabitation for the future. Her trip to the past had changed so little at the time but there was no doubt in her mind of the implications her past now held. Midoriko had been a mastermind of grand proportions in this beautiful new reality.

Shippo soon pushed his way into the conversation, weaving a romantic story of innocent seduction and eternal love. Kagome's heart filled with joy upon realizing the youths he described were no other than her sweet Sango and the optimistic lecher, Miroku. She laughed at the episodes she could remember from her former travels with the pack and cried at the moment the kitsune revealed the details of the taijiya's and monk's first child.

"What happened to them?" Kagome pushed when Shippo's story paused. She had been so involved in the pair before her that she had completely forgotten about the two people who had become as close as siblings to her.

"Damn two have been telling me what to do for centuries." Inuyasha grumbled half heartedly before cracking a warm smile to Kagome.

"They're still alive!" She squealed. Midoriko had blessed her with another gift.

"Yep." Shippo winked. "Sango has been so annoying these past weeks. I think she was having a harder time waiting for your arrival than Inuyasha. You should have seen the lumps she gave him when she found out you had been to the past again and he hadn't even sent word to her and Miroku. I think it took her half a century to cool down from that one."

"Thank the kami Miroku knocked her up shortly after that. At least the baby took her mind off her hate for me." Inuyasha rubbed his head, the memory of hiraikotsu's savage beating seemed so fresh.

"How many kids do they have?" Kagome wondered curiously, feigning no sympathy for her hanyou.

"Feh. I thought you missed me." Ears drooped in a well planned display. He smiled at their own playfulness when Kagome lightly ruffled his hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I did. It's just so overwhelming having everything told to me at once." Kagome sighed when her mate pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"They have five Kagome. Three girls and two boys." Shippo cleared his throat at the pair who were seemingly ignoring him. Although he appeared annoyed when a red faced Kagome looked back apologetically and Inuyasha only grinned smugly, Shippo was overjoyed at the reunion of two of his most precious friends. His mind slipped to other places while Inuyasha continued his original story of their lives from the seventeenth century on.

He too had been excited just as Sango was as the time for their reunion had grown close. The wind had been blown from his sails the moment he walked in on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru only to find his beloved Misery's face on the computer belonging to the taiyoukai. Inuyasha had repeatedly assured him that Missy's and Sesshoumaru's love was mutual and that all would be well. The reunion at the airport had done nothing to alleviate his suspicions.

While Kagome had rushed into Inuyasha's arms, the couple so obviously in love with each other, the other two had left great distance between them. His eyes had watched Sesshoumaru with pained interest from behind the tinted glass in the Limo. Not once had he seen any show of joy on the carefully masked face of the taiyoukai. Misery had also worn a guarded expression as she waited behind the embracing form of miko and hanyou.

For a love formed in such adversity, he doubted the two really had any idea who the other really was. He couldn't help but be protective of the girl he had found bruised and broken in that hay stack so long ago. Hell, he had even thought himself in love with her for the longest time. Shippo would not give her up so easily. One look at her had him wondering for her happiness and that did not sit well with him. His inner beast began to vibrate as he recalled her broken appearance once more. Misery had been into something very deep before he had found her. Her ragged appearance on the tarmac had him wishing for something to tear apart. Before his temper got the better of him in front of his beloved Kagome he slipped silently from the room, leaving the reunited couple to Inuyasha's history.

Silently Shippo stalked the hallways of the ancient estate, so lost in his dark thoughts he barely noticed the howling engine that approached. Pausing at a tall window overlooking the well manicured entrance, he watched as the unusual couple rolled onto the grounds. Eyes skipping over the black bike, he thought Sesshoumaru looked rather odd straddling such a machine.

Misery pulled her helmet off, revealing long strands of tangled red hair. The kitsune had to smile briefly at the annoyed look on her face as she tried to pull a hand through the mass. Her face was still riddled with bruises and cuts which in turn fueled the rage that had temporarily subsided. Set in his determination to save her again he strode forward only to pause again at the next window. What Shippo saw this time was the equivalent of having a bucket of cold water thrown on him. A never before seen side of his taiyoukai was playing out before his own eyes; effectively dousing the raw anger inside.

Sesshoumaru brushed a stray hair carefully from the nephilim's face causing the girl to blush prettily beneath his fingers. Another hand gently cupped her chin tilting Missy's face up towards his own. Shippo was motionless as he watched Misery's hands come to rest naturally on the forearms of the taiyoukai. The kitsune suddenly felt very uneasy as the unknowing pair below him closed the distance and were lost in a sensual kiss. Besides being uncomfortable at witnessing the private exchange, Shippo felt a gnawing sense of guilt forming deep in his stomach.

Inuyasha had told him that all was well and here he had been plotting mutiny in his own pack. Sad eyes followed Sesshoumaru and Missy as they walked hand in hand towards the entrance. His mistake of judging too quickly had almost cost him everything. Thank the kami for small blessings. Perhaps a chat with the monk would do him a world of good. Miroku always managed to ground him after what had become dubbed as 'hanyou syndrome'. Spending so much time with Inuyasha growing up had left quite an impression on the kitsune. A quirk of sorts. Without Kagome around to reprimand the both of them, Shippo had developed the same irrational behaviour that had become so tied to Inuyasha. Miroku had coined the term to describe Shippo's outbursts.

A thin smirk etched on Shippo's features as he leisurely strolled down the hall once more. Yes, a nice chat with Miroku would be just what the doctor ordered. That and a drink or two of sake!

X-X-X-X-X

Inuyasha smirked at the beauty laid out beside him. The rosy glow from their last round of lovemaking still had yet to leave her skin. The thin sheen of perspiration added to the alluring affect causing his groin to stir once more. The moment Shippo had left the room he had swept Kagome in his arms and raced to his own quarters. Silencing her protests with fiery kisses he had relished peeling off each tight layer from her lithe body. Soon her chiding had turned to pleas for more as he had reacquainted their bodies in the most intimate means he knew how. He had paid close attention to the monk's boastful stories on how to pleasure a woman. Taking in as much information from his friend so that on this day of days he would lavish his mate with everything he had learned. The payoff had been well worth enduring the embarrassing stories Miroku had told. The dazed and smiling face of his miko had been well worth the wait.

Ghosting a clawed finger up a smooth calve, he watched in fascination as goosebumps trailed his touch. Kagome giggled as his expression became serious and he pretended to be a predator stalking his pray. Silently he crawled over her until his eyes locked onto her own. Nose tips touched as he smiled heartily at you.

"Koibito, you have made the wait seem so worth the prize." He breathed.

"Have I now?" Kagome laughed lightly when he rubbed his nose softly against hers, so very reminiscent of an act of a pup. "I fear you have made my limbs into jelly and my hair into a rat's nest."

"Mmmm, perhaps. I may know of a remedy for that." Moving his head he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the thick scent of their union.

"Don't get anymore ideas Inuyasha. I don't think I can walk now, let alone after another round." Kagome couldn't help but laugh aloud at the puppy dog eyes that looked back at her. "How about you carry your weak legged mate to the bathroom and indulge her aching body in a hot bath!"

"Still obsessive about bathing I see." Inuyasha grinned as he effortlessly hoisted his precious miko in his arms and carried her to the massive and spa-like bathroom retreat. Settling on the edge of the two-person bath, he turned on the water with Kagome still in his lap.

"This is beautiful!" Kagome gasped at the marble floors and serene candles. The bathroom was the epitome of rest and relaxation. Filled with old world charm, she marveled at the little details that made the area so magical. Rock fountains strategically positioned around the room gave off a wonderful natural song to the room. A high window let in ample light and open as it was now, you could hear the chirping of the birds outside.

"You were my muse when I designed it. I had envisioned you enjoying everything this space had to offer. That and your naked body tucked against mine in this tub!" He winced slightly as a hand slapped playfully at him.

"Hentai!" Kagome chided only to find herself suddenly submerged in hot water. "Inuyasha! You devil"

Inuyasha ignored her sputtering as she reemerged from the water. He focused on her eyes as he stood tall and stretched languidly. Again he smirked as a deep blush settled across Kagome's cheeks. Women! They had just spent the last few hours exploring each others' bodies yet here she was embarrassed at his most recent display.

"See something you like Kagome?" He teased.

"Hentai!" She quickly looked away, ashamed at her own actions. The water around her rippled as Inuyasha settled in front of her.

"I never finished my story." The hanyou suddenly voiced. Kagome looked up with questioning eyes before remembering how earlier he had cut her off mid sentence to haul her to his bedroom.

"That's right! I can't remember what I had been asking you when you so rudely interrupted me." His mouth quirked at her before turning into a wolfish grin.

"And you loved every minute of it!" He chuckled out loud.

Kagome merely smiled along with him, settling back against the lavish tub as she listened to him continue. Trailing her hands through the thick piles of bubbles that had grown with each passing minute of the running water she took in each recollection Inuyasha shared with her. When he reached over and turned off the taps his face grew serious.

"Kagome, there is something else I wanted to tell you. I'm not sure how to begin but strange memories plagued my dreams for years after you left. So much so that I finally lost it one night in a sake haze with Miroku. The startling thing being that both he and Sango had very similar dreams." Inuyasha paused allowing Kagome some time to process what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Kagome didn't want to get her hopes up but what if her suspicions were right. Oh how she wanted to be right on this one.

"For the longest time we thought it was some kind of coincidence. Yet we knew though that Miroku's and Sango's immortality had to be explained somehow. Then one night all three of us were sitting around the campfire when it just hit us. The first time you left, Midoriko, the trip to the future and everything that occurred after that. It was as if some curtain had been lifted on this missing piece of our lives. Sure, not everything is clear. In fact other than coming through the well it's pretty blurry. The point being that we remembered something of coming to your time." Inuyasha's tried to explain.

"You remember?" Kagome breathed.

"Sort of. At first, all we knew for sure was that Midoriko had sent us to the future, forever altering Miroku and Sango. As centuries passed we would remember a little more. I think that our memories were designed so that any information that might impact the past was locked away until it didn't matter."

"I don't understand."

"For example, Miroku and Sango couldn't remember anything about Misery until this past week. I think that was so that nothing would occur that would link Missy and Sesshoumaru before it was their time. When I was on the plane heading back to Tokyo all the missing pieces fell into place. I remembered everything." Inuyasha concentrated on keeping his voice even despite the surge of emotions he felt inside.

"Everything? You mean about Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan? About the island and Tokyo being raised in a sea of fire?" Kagome whimpered, tears falling down her face.

"Everything Kagome. Miroku and Sango too. I wish I'd have known sooner but I'm just glad to have recalled it at all." The hanyou was suddenly overtaken by the arms of a trembling girl. Kagome held him closely not knowing whether to laugh or cry. She opted instead to just hold him closely until the storm of emotions passed.

So much had happened between them those months ago and she had feared it all lost. Inuyasha and she had bonded through her hardships. Together they had seen the rising of their future and the dawning of a new beginning. When he had vanished from her life she had worried that all the important moments they had shared had filtered into thin air with him. Their first night together, the trials of the battle with Cernonnus and the laughs they had shared on the island. To have it all gifted back to her was surreal.

"Kami Kagome, it feels so right to have you back in my arms." Inuyasha was well aware of what was running through the miko's mind. To have any memories of his brief time in the future was nothing short of a miracle. In the deepest depths of his soul he thanked the ancient who had granted him with such fortune. Midoriko had made his dreams come true by allowing him to spend the rest of his life with the most amazing person.

"What of Shippo and Sesshoumaru then?" Kagome wondered the implications of the others memories.

"As far as I know, nothing. To them, those events never happened." Perplexed by the conundrum he sighed deeply and rested his head on Kagome's.

"Let's not dwell on that. I'm just so happy to be with you. Misery will understand if he doesn't remember. In fact I doubt she even considered the possibility. For the most part it would seem as though this reality hasn't changed much except for the fact that youkai are now a part of it. I imagine I attended the same school, had the same friends and still was a normal girl. You said it before that there were still world wars, plagues and everything else I remember from history class. Just a few more names added to the text books that's all.

"Feh. I guess you are probably right." Sheepishly he grinned at her. "Now turn around and I'll wash your back."

Sensual massage, as it so often did, led from the innocence of bathing to hot and heavy caresses. Soon Kagome found herself pressed against the hard muscles, her bare back tickled by the soft fur of a bedroom throw. Deep growls vibrated against her throat causing a full body shiver to erupt from deep within her. This was nothing like before. Gone where his shaky and unsure hands, replaced with confident and sturdy fingers. He was so in tune with her that in a matter of moments she was standing on the precipice of her desire. Not one to shy away from adventure she did not hesitate launching into the madness that had seemingly come to consume the both of them.

Hours would pass before the two sought refuge from their self inflicted fatigue in the soft comfort of Inuyasha's bed. Kagome hadn't even the energy to return the sweet kiss her lover offered as he wrapped her securely in his arms. All felt right in her world. Her family had been returned to her, the jewel's evil influence removed from the universe, new and old friends reunited and her one and only true love was resting carefree beside her.

So much had happened from the very first time she had been pulled through the well by Mistress Centipede until this blissful moment. A miko from the present who had become emerged in the struggles of the feudal era. Youkai and human friends alike had enriched her life in ways she could have never imagined. She had formed sisterly bonds with both Sango and Misery. Found a maternal instinct in her relationship with Shippo. A deep spiritual connection with Miroku and lastly an unbreakable love with a hanyou whom no one else had bothered to show any kindness.

A tale straight out of some crazy story book. Kagome smiled thinking of the simple absurdness that surrounded her own life. She cared not if anyone would ever believe her, for in her arms was the only person that would ever matter and he had seen it with his own eyes. An inner peace settled deep in her soul and closing her eyes she slipped into a rejuvenating slumber.

X-X-X-X-X

Misery stared down at the hand that grasped so tightly to her own. Blindly she followed where Sesshoumaru led, uncertain of their destination but knowing she wanted to be wherever he was. Eyes squinted when two doors opened, bathing the dark corridor in bright sunlight. To her surprise she found herself tripping effortlessly into a world she knew all too well. All around her loomed the vast expanse of the youkai brothers' gardens. The identical garden on Sesshoumaru's estate from the time she had first met him. Drawing to a halt her eyes were riveted on a tall tree, its natural perfection recently marred with what she could only describe as a lightning strike. Teary eyed she traced the burnt flesh of the tree.

Sesshoumaru watched with guarded eyes Misery's response to her surroundings. "A few months ago it was scarred in a wicked storm."

"You've got to be kidding me." Whispering beneath her breath she took another hasty look around her. Everything was exactly as she could recall. Right down to the pebbled pathway that he had carried her across after the incident in the lab. How could it be possible that the tree under which she had tied her soul to his would be hit by lightening in a storm so similar to the one her own inner turmoil had created?

"What is it?" A strong hand rested on her shoulder. When she did not answer he continued. "This place has always reminded me so much of you. The night of the storm I was plagued with strange visions of you and I."

"Do you know what this place is?" She asked quietly, vision still fixed on the scorch marks.

"Explain it to me." He pushed lightly.

"Underneath these branches I begged for your salvation, giving you my entirety in a storm of raw emotion. Lightening struck just as you kissed me." Silver eyes as blustery as the day in question stared at the taiyoukai.

"Why would I kiss you after you purposely blew me up?" He asked offhand, luring her along his path of questioning.

"Oh get off it! I had the signs up that stated clearly it was unsafe to enter! You just had to be an idiot and ignore the warnings." Poking a finger in his chest, realization dawned on her. Taking a step back she searched his face in desperation. "What did you say?"

"So my visions held some truth. Tell me then, do you have a preference for sandy beaches?" He quirked an eyebrow and was soon rewarded with a crimson blush followed by angry eyes.

"What beach?!" She demanded haughtily crossing her arms and feigning ignorance. The memory of their first night of lovemaking on that sandy beach made her blood run hot. Turning away to recover she suddenly found herself slung helplessly over Sesshoumaru's strong shoulder. She screamed louder when a loud crack sounded from his hand across her backside.

"And what of your behaviour in front of young and impressionable soldiers." He smirked at Missy's futile efforts to defend herself.

"Why you arrogant ass! Let me down you over grown baboon. When I get down I'm gonna kick your ass! I swear to god Sesshoumaru... I won't be easy on you."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Misery let out a breath of air as she was unceremoniously dumped on what she could only assumed was the Lord's bed. Looking around the room she was again astonished to find that little had changed in it from the time she remembered being behind these walls.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shuffling herself up against the headboard she scanned the room for differences, something to assure her that she wasn't losing her mind. How could any of this be possible? The same estate, the same garden... hell, even the damn tree was the same. Impossible she thought. This a strange dream and she would wake up back in Shippo's condo. That had to be it. One too many hits on the head from her fight with Cernonnus.

"Oh god!" She suddenly blurted out. Startling Sesshoumaru who had come to rest against the wall. "I'm dead! That has to be it! That bastard won?"

"Pardon?"

"Cernonnus! I can't believe that reincarnation of evil bested me. This is some twisted form of the afterworld." More pissed off than frantic she left the bed to begin pacing the floors.

"Are you simple?" Sesshoumaru asked, puzzled by the odd ramblings of the disillusioned female that was for all purposes walking a hole in his antique rugs.

"I'm dead! That is the only reasonable explanation!" Spinning on her heels, Misery ran right into the impassive frame of the estate's Lord. A steely grip soon had her sitting once more on the bed.

"Fool. You are not dead. I was simply trying to determine whether or not any of the visions I had that night had any substance to them. Gauging from your ridiculous reaction to the test I must conclude that the visions indeed hold true. Furthermore, since the visions are in fact truth I must ask you one further question." Sesshoumaru gave Misery little chance to respond before sinking to the floor at her feet. His grip tightened even more as the beast again reacted to the battled bruised face of the woman before him. His eyes rimmed red as he vibrated before her. "Why the hell did you take on that monster by yourself?"

No words came out when she opened her mouth to respond. What could she say? He had just admitted to somehow having memories of a time he truly never existed in. His wrath regarding her appearance she could handle. His admission of his visions she could not. Trembling before him she tried to speak again. Her ears only detected the gasps and sobs as her vision began to blur.

"Shit." The curse sounded strange falling from his lips but she couldn't even come up with a retort through the blubbering and tears.

Sesshoumaru felt like hitting himself for his rash behaviour. He had just sprung a bomb on her and then scared her half to death with his youki. Letting go of her arms he came to sit beside her. Drawing a ragged breath and a hand through his hair, he tried to soothe her the best he could. He let out a sigh of relief when her breathing slowed and the river of tears ebbed.

"My sincerest apologies." He offered as penance for his actions.

"How can it be that you have memories of a time and place you have never been?" The voice that came from her lips sounded defeated even though in her heart she was overjoyed at the possibility.

"That is something I cannot explain. These grounds have been in my family for centuries and not once in my youth did anything here call to me. After my brief time with you I returned here with Inuyasha and only then did I begin to feel something. Inuyasha and I spent many hours just before dark in that garden. The one place we found comfort through the lonely years. The tree in the center often conjured images of you if I sat beneath its boughs. The connection grew stronger with each passing year. A few months ago I was inexplicably drawn here after a overextended business trip. Suddenly I found myself engulfed in a storm and in the chaos was bombarded with visions of you." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I have no explanation Misery but I assure you that I remember something of our first meeting."

"No one else knew about the beach so I have to believe you." Misery gave into the unknown and just let it ride. Her sanity had taken enough of a beating the past few years.

"Tell me then how you come to be such a wreck. If I had known who tormented you I would have hunted him down years ago and given him a death he deserved. Drawn-out and excruciatingly painful." Gently he urged her to turn so that they faced each other on the massive bed. Slowly he reached for her jacket not wanting to scare her anymore. When she did not flinch at his touch he worked the leather from her shoulders and down her arms. Unable to control the beast inside his eyes again flooded red at the gashes that marred her delicate flesh. The battle she had fought must have been terrible indeed. Jacket aside it took little effort to remove the torn remnants of what had been her shirt. With each progressive layer that came off, his youki surged.

Clad only in her underwear, Misery sat on the bed waiting for her scolding. No words came from the taiyoukai that vibrated before her in sheer rage. Silently he stalked away disappearing into what she remembered as the master en-suite. Her heart skipped when she heard glass shatter in the next room. The bedroom grew eerily silent and when she thought she could bare no more the gentle sound of running water soothed her frazzled nerves. Sesshoumaru reemerged, a bloodied towel wrapped around his fist.

"Come." He growled. One look and she could tell he was still struggling with his temper. Abiding by his wishes she quickly moved through the room and into the adjoining bathroom. The large mirror that had formerly adorned the far wall was a mess of shattered pieces. Glancing over her shoulder her eyes met fierce amber. Gone was the crimson hue that had tainted them moments before.

"Are you alright?" She chanced as she began to wonder whom he was truly angry with.

"I'm fine. Undress and get into the bath. You smell of blood and that vile creature." He turned to give her some privacy as she shed the thin layers of fabric. When he heard her settle into the depths of water he turned back to her.

"Sesshoumaru?" Misery questioned again as her eyes fell on his bleeding fist. What the hell had possessed him to smash the mirror. Normally he would have yelled at her and that would have been it.

"I apologize again." He offered no explanation as he pulled a washcloth and foaming cleanser from a cabinet drawer. Massaging her skin, he carefully wiped away the dirt and blood from her body. He felt relieved when after lifting layers of grime he could tell the lacerations were well on their way to being healed.

"I'm sorry." Misery offered up hoping to ease the tension that had filled the space between them.

"What for?" He grumbled before tipping her back and wetting her long tresses. Playing the silken tresses through the soapy water he sighed. "I was not angry with you Miss. The thought of you fighting Cernonnus alone terrified me. I was angry with my inability to protect you. Shippo, though rather unhappy with our union, has recently informed me of some of the worst of your hardships. To have you returned to me covered in blood was the icing on the cake."

"So you took out your frustrations on the mirror?" Misery quirked an eyebrow as her youkai lathered her hair in conditioner.

"Better the mirror than an annoying kitsune." He grunted, dipping her head beneath the water before she had a chance to argue back.

In companionable silence they continued. Sesshoumaru tending to her slower healing wounds while she sat wrapped in thick towels. Only once they were settled on the bed did Misery break the mood. Drawing a brush through her still damp tresses she nudged her bedmate with the heel of her foot.

"You say you remember everything from before right? So if that is true... how could you want such an insufferable wretch like me?"

"Insufferable? Why thank you. I've been looking for the perfect word to describe you and I think that is it." He grinned back at her antics, grasping her ankle and chuckling when she dared stick her tongue out at him.

"Insufferable my ass! Admit it. I am your reason for living! Your one true prize. The needle in the haystack." She carried on, laughing at the unamused look on his face.

Growing serious Sesshoumaru pulled her close, trapping her smaller frame beneath his own. "You are that my love. The only reason for my existence. The light in my dark. The other half to my immortal soul."

Misery's breath hitched in her throat when liquid amber eyes, full of love and desire, gazed into her own. Instantly her blood felt on fire, burning hotter with every inch that disappeared between their faces. When his lips brushed lightly against hers and she moaned in anticipation. Letting her mind go blank from the perplexing puzzles at hand, she focused on the amazing sensations flooding through her body. Two bodies fused together in a sensual dance of touch and taste. Two souls reunited in a time not so different than before. One heartbeat resonating through the tousled sheets and tangled hair.

Tears trickled haphazardly down a smiling face and for once in her life she cried out of happiness. All the pain and suffering was worth it if she could finally have her happy ending. For in a land far from her native Scottish highlands she had found friends, family, love and acceptance. A loner gifted with the wealth of company. When the sun would set on this day it would mark the first day of the rest of her life.

X-X-X-X-X

Kagome woke to a gentle knock on the door. Lazily wiping the sleep from her eyes she rolled over to find the rest of the bed empty. Frowning slightly she wrapped the sheet tightly around her and padded lightly to the door. Cracking it slightly she peered out into the dark hallway.

"Gonna stand there staring all day or you gonna let me in?" Misery's quirky smile greeted the miko's sleepy face.

"Missy!" Kagome grinned throwing the door wide open.

Misery stealthily avoided the sheet clad miko in favor of flopping down on a nearby couch. "You make quite the fashion statement in that silk Kags!"

Kagome blushed realizing the thoughts her friend was likely having at the moment. Rolling her eyes in response she disappeared to the bathroom and pulled on robe. In her haste to be reunited with she had failed to pack any extra clothing and the heap of dirty leather and cotton by the tub did not look appealing.

Another knock on the door brought her quickly from the bathroom. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend who simply shrugged her shoulders in response. Tightening the knot on her rob she ran a quick hand through her unruly hair before opening the door once more. She hadn't gotten so much as a chance to see her guests before she was pinned in a tight hug.

Finally her assailant pulled away and Kagome let out a gasp to find Sango standing in front of her. Miroku was leaning on the door frame with a mischievous looking kitsune trying to push his way through the door.

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Even Shippo! I'm so happy to see all of you!" Kagome cried out in joy as she took turns embracing each one.

"Kagome we have missed you so much!" Sango cried once again embracing her friend. "That baka Inuyasha should have sent for us when you returned the last time. Instead he makes us wait until now to see you. I've been so anxious these past few days I thought I was going to vibrate apart."

Kagome had to laugh at the taijiya's irritable look. Her attention was drawn to the door again when Miroku finally made his way in, his staff jingling merrily at his side.

"It is most wonderful to see you again my young friend. We are all overjoyed that this grand adventure of yours is finally over. That and Inuyasha will be in a far better mood now that you have returned to us. That hanyou has been in such a foul mood since you left. Little wonder he has friends at all." The monk swayed ever so lightly in his step and Kagome noticed the red glow to his skin.

"Miroku, have you been into the sake?" She asked.

"Perhaps just a little. Our little kitsune came to me yesterday and wished to speak of worldly matters. Unfortunately one thing led to another and before we knew it the sake was gone and the sun was rising." His trademark 'innocent' smile stretched widely across his face and everyone in the room could only groan at his tactics.

While Kagome and the other two chatted merrily, Misery turned her attention to the kitsune who still hovered in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed as he did his best to ignore her.

"Cat got your tongue Ship?" She teased him. Unsure as to his sudden unease around her she slid across the couch to make room for him. Patting the cushion lightly she silently encouraged him to take a seat.

Shippo wrinkled his nose as he sat beside the nephilim. He couldn't help but notice the silken kimono she had wrapped herself in like a common terry robe. The proud emblem of his Lord fell well down her shoulder and arm on the over sized cloth. She could have been wearing anything at all though for the pungent odor of their lovemaking clung to her skin like the strongest of colognes. He didn't need to see the Lord's clothing to know what she had been up to the night before.

"Why are you scowling at me? Is someone a little grumpy because they drank too much sake?" She teased again poking him playfully in the shoulder.

Shippo ignored her giddiness. Turning his nose up he addressed her in an annoyed tone.

"You stink."

"My aren't we rude this morning."

"We'll at least I'm clean."

"You saying I'm dirty?"

"That's exactly what I am saying!"

"Really!"

Without warning an infuriated nephilim attacked the unsuspecting kitsune, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. This included the two inu youkai who had just reached the open doorway. The rest of the group watched in shock as the pair rolled, punched and clawed at each other like two angry children. The obscenities the flowed from both mouths had Kagome and Sango blushing,while Miroku tried to refrain from all out laughter.

With a whining man pinned beneath her Misery began her final assault. Oblivious to how the kimono had parted exposing most of her legs and bordering on revealing her chest, she pulled Shippo into a choke hold.

"I dare you to say it again!" She huffed, blowing a piece of wayward hair out of her eyes.

"I give up! You win you damn Amazon!" Shippo began to chuckle. He should have known he couldn't win against her. He never did. Their wrestling matches always ended in pain and humiliation for him. Blame it on the sake for making him think of angering her so.

"Ha Ha!" Missy cheered triumphantly loosening her hold on him and rewarding him with a tight hug and a kiss to the forehead. "You know I always win Ship!"

"My apologies. You know me and hangovers." Embracing her back he shivered when a fierce growl reverberated around the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru scowled as he plucked Misery off the disheveled youkai, quickly pulling the kimono tightly around his mate to cover her naked flesh.

The room had gone silent when the Lord had entered, all fearing a repeat scene on the beach. Misery was quick to defuse the situation by offering up a light kiss to her mate before explaining.

"I was simply reminding Shippo that I am by far the better wrestler between the two of us and that he should remember to leave the sake alone after midnight. Nothing more and nothing less. Now, did you get me my clothes like you promised." She smiled sweetly, trying her best to play the role of docile female for the time being.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted before returning to the hallway and bringing in two suitcases.

"Splendid!" Missy clapped her hands together before retrieving the first case.

"Kagome, I went to your home and had your mother pack you a few things. If you need anything else let me know." Inuyasha offered up a few boxes and her well worn yellow back pack.

"Arigoto Inuyasha. This is fine." Kagome smiled as she pulled over her back pack, holding it lovingly in her lap.

"Alright. We gentlemen shall leave to allow you ladies time to change!" Miroku announced, looking all too happy to slink away to the dark shelter of his bedroom. His head was far too sore to take much more of the girls' cheery chatter.

When the men had all left and the door shut securely behind them, Kagome dug through her bag to find some suitable clothing. Promising a speedy return to the conversation Misery and Sango was having she headed to the bathroom. Her stomach had become quite queasy and after a quick shower she was feeling worse with each passing moment.

Selecting a matching set of underwear and putting them on she shivered in the cool air of the bathroom. Shrugging into her favorite pair of jeans she had to pause, clutching the vanity as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"You alright in there Kagome?" Sango's concerned voice came through the bathroom door. The taijiya had noticed the paling colour of Kagome's skin before the miko had retreated into the bathroom. The normally bubbly girl had not seemed quite herself after the rest of their group had left. Twenty minutes had passed and still Kagome had yet to come out of the bathroom.

"Be out in a minute." The miko tried to sound cheerful despite the rising sensation of nausea that was beginning to assault her.

Reaching for her shirt she felt the first threat of sickness, her mouth salivated and she broke out into a cold sweat. Rushing to the toilet, she clutched at the edges as she violently emptied the contents of her stomach. Steadying herself she felt a warm towel drape over her bare shoulders.

"Sure as hell don't look alright." Misery's voice sounded behind her and Kagome recognized the caring hands rubbing her back as Sango's.

"I felt fine this morning. Just kinda hit me." Kagome was already beginning to feel better. When Misery brought her a glass filled with icy water she gladly accepted, carefully sipping the contents.

"I'm concerned Kagome," Sango began, "Inuyasha often told us of the story of Shiro's battle. He said that you collapsed shortly after it began. At first Miroku thought that because of your spiritual powers, you were extremely sensitive to the suffering of others. Thus the battle caused your senses to overload and you slipped into unconsciousness. However, I'm beginning to wonder if it is something more."

"What do you mean?" Innocently Kagome asked, she was as confused as ever. True she hadn't felt well when the battle had begun and even fainted but it didn't seem excessively odd.

"Is it possible Kagome that you and Inuyasha made love on your last trip to the past?" Sango began again. Blushing Kagome nodded, then she paled as she began to understand where the taijiya was heading.

"It's too soon. I can't be!" The miko blurted out. Was it possible that Sango was hinting at pregnancy?

"I was still there so that would make it a few weeks ago. At least over two anyway." Misery counted on her fingers.

"How can you be so certain what we did!" Kagome argued, trying to find excuses out of the truth.

"Come off it Kags! It was so terribly obvious what you two had been up to. I can read you like an open book when it comes to that department of your life." Misery grinned. "That and I know that you had stopped your birth control because you filled your prescription before we went to the island. You didn't have time to get it filled again before we shipped off for the past. At best you had a two month supply. We were there for more than that before setting up camp at the fort."

"Kagome, is this the first time you have felt like this?" Sango asked gently, passing the young miko her shirt.

Kagome nodded and as she pulled the tight shirt over her breasts, she cringed at the tenderness in them. That too did not go unnoticed by Sango.

"I've been pregnant five times Kagome. I know all the symptoms. You are obviously feeling sick and just now, if I'm not mistaken, you're experiencing breast tenderness. I suspect that your recently impregnated body could not take the stress of your spiritual awakening at Shiro's battle and rendered you unconscious for more than a day." Embracing her friends shoulders, Sango walked the trembling miko from the bathroom. "It's likely too soon for a pregnancy test but I would be willing to take a bet on the fact that you are with child."

'_With child'_ Kagome thought, overwhelmed at the possibility. The other two chatted happily around her but she couldn't concentrate on a word they said. Her world was suddenly emerged in pastels and little booties. A child. A family with Inuyasha. Would their baby look like her or him. Absentmindedly she rubbed her abdomen as she pondered images of a tiny bundle with silver hair and amber eyes. Would Inuyasha be as excited as she was fast becoming?

"I think the shock is wearing off." Misery noted Kagome's colour returning and the whimsical look in her eyes.

"I agree. Now how to handle those two overprotective Inu when they learn of this." Sango frowned.

"You're not thinking of telling them are you?" Misery shuddered at the thought. She was excited for Kagome's sake but was having images of Inuyasha as a father. He was likely to be overbearing and overly anxious once he heard the news. She doubted the poor miko would even be able to walk herself to the dining room for their evening meal alone. Let alone use the washroom by herself.

"Heaven's no! It's too early to know for sure. We had best wait for proof." Sango concluded.

And so it came to pass, the three girls taking a vow of silence on Inuyasha's bed, that no word of Kagome's possible condition would flow from their lips until a pregnancy test would confirm the news. Kagome spent the following few days in anxious anticipation, blaming her nausea on a flu bug. Inuyasha would worry the morning away while she locked herself in the bathroom; the afternoons always saw an improvement in her health and he was contented once more.

A week came and passed, Kagome and Misery both waving farewell to the men one early spring morning. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were flying to the mainland for a two day business meeting. No sooner were the pair off the estate when Sango appeared from inside the mansion, a tiny brown paper bag in her hand. Waving the bag suspiciously and raising her eyebrows, she signaled for Kagome and Miss to follow.

Giddy, Kagome let out a squeal of excitement and grabbing Misery by the hand, dragged the girl behind her. The trio broke out into a run by the time they hit the second hallway and half skidded around the final turn before locking themselves behind Kagome's bedroom door.

Sango slowly peeled open the bag revealing the latest in proven pregnancy tests. Waving it in front of the miko she skillfully avoided the hands that dove to reach it. Laughing she made Kagome chase her around the room before finally allowing the test to be captured.

"You know I have to pee!" Kagome huffed after securing her prey. Smiling brightly she ripped open the box, threw the instructions at Misery and bounced into the bathroom.

Sango and Miss pretended to look bored while they waited. Misery reading the long list of instructions for a device that was solely meant to be urinated on. Her eyes quirking at the technical directions written in three different languages.

"Couldn't they just write, 'squat and pee'? I mean really," she pointed out the directions to Sango, "do they need all of this?"

Sango shrugged taking the directions, trying to read despite the tension that was building in the room. Giving up she tossed the paper on the floor and concentrated on the bathroom door. The door cracked open, a confused Kagome walked out holding the test in her hands.

"Two blue lines. What does two lines mean?" She asked.

Misery and Sango both dived for the directions simultaneously, resulting in the pair knocking heads. Sango came out victorious, leaving Misery to pout and rub the sore spot on her head. Scanning the instructions she broke out in ecstatic laughter.

"Two means positive!" The taijiya squealed.

"Positive means pregnant right?" Misery asked using the bed to pull herself up.

"I'm pregnant?" Kagome whispered, clutching her abdomen that contained a tiny life. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she was soon overcome with the warm embraces of her friends.

"This is wonderful Kagome. Congratulations." Sango wept openly with her friend. Another addition to their home would be most welcome. It had been years since the last of her own children had moved out. A tiny bundle of joy would be so much fun. Plus, this time she could pass the child to its mother when it became cranky. A change from the sleepless nights she had endured.

X-X-X-X-X

"Feh! Had that trip lasted any longer I think I'd have choked that man." Inuyasha scowled as he pulled his briefcase from the trunk of their sports car.

"Agreed brother. The deal will prove to be most beneficial to our kind." Sesshoumaru followed suit and soon the pair where walking up the short steps. On the threshold of the manor's massive doors both paused to smell the air.

Frowning they rushed the doors, salty tears permeated through the air outside. A mix of both their mates. Briefcases lost in panic, they raced through the hallways; their acute sense of smell leading them to the source of their distress.

Bursting through the doors they came face to face with three startled girls. The trio was curled up on the large leather couch. All wrapped in a heap of fuzzy blankets; a sappy love story flickering on the large screen television.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffled, dragging a tissue across her red rimmed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You.... I mean... I smelt tears." He mumbled trying to explain his and Sesshoumaru's fierce entrance. A false alarm apparently.

"Women!" Sesshoumaru simply proclaimed before heading back out of the room to retrieve his dropped briefcase. In all his years he had yet to understand the strange moods that those creatures could go through. He was still at a loss for his mate's tears the night of their reunion. She had appeared happy yet the salty liquid had flowed freely from her eyes. Strange creatures indeed.

Inuyasha watched his brother make a hasty retreat but as uneasy as he felt with the situation he tried to make the best of it. "Good movie?"

The girls burst out laughing, shaking their heads at his understanding of the situation. Those two youkai would always act the same no matter how many years passed. Turning their attention back to the movie, they gave Inuyasha a way out; allowing him to slink silently out of the room before he embarrassed himself anymore.

Later in the evening, after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had settled back in from their business trip, the group met for what was becoming a daily tradition. The garden was lit with beautiful lanterns, lending ample light to the area. Beside the ancient tree, with the trickling creek and wooden bridge not far away, the group gathered under the brilliance of the evening stars. They would spend countless hours spinning tales from the past or discussing issues of the present.

These nightly encounters had given Kagome a great deal of insight into the lives of her friends since her departure from the past. She learned of Miroku's and Sango's family. The rebellious sons and daughters that had turned into excellent fighters and strong business tycoons. Shippo often weaved wondrous tales of his adventures or misadventures across the world. Always adding a comical note to the nights.

Misery and she usually remained quiet through the evening, taking in all that the others had to offer. Occasionally asking the odd question but never having much else to say. The others already knew everything about her, and Misery was simply a different story. Kagome knew that the nephilim had precious few good memories and the miko was relieved that no one pressured the girl to reveal anything about her past. That would come with time. Kami knew they had enough of it now.

Her hand once again came to rest on her stomach. Soon, she thought, it would begin to swell. Evidence of the amazing life that grew with in her. In the matter of months she would become a mother. Inuyasha a father. She was jolted from her thoughts by a gentle nudge.

Misery leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Now would be as good of time as any to break the news."

Kagome smiled, nodding in agreement. Now was the perfect time to share her news. Surrounded by all whom she had come to consider as family-- when she told Inuyasha, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Misery cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the crowd around them. Kagome caught Sango's eye, winking at the girl who instantly caught the meaning.

"I believe that Kagome would like to share something with us." Misery opened, smiling brightly before sitting down beside her taiyoukai.

Kagome felt slightly nervous with all eyes staring intently at her. Best to do this the best way she knew how. Tuning out the pack around her, she focused solely on Inuyasha. He looked perplexed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha I..." Kagome began only to falter. She had no idea how to tell him. She opened her mouth once more but again words failed her. She smiled knowing that no words could ever describe what she wanted to tell him. Standing she grasped his hand and placed the palm across her stomach. She watched as his face wrinkled in confusion before eyes widened in enlightenment.

"Kagome?" He whispered, eyes searching hers with such intensity she had never seen. Nodding in response she was soon crushed by his larger frame. Cheers erupted all around them as he cradled her in his arms. "Kami Kagome, I don't believe this."

"Believe it. I took the test two days ago. Then Sango took me to her doctor and it was confirmed. We're going to be parents." Kagome laughed when he sat, pulling her into his lap. He still wore a look of utter disbelief.

"Father. I'm going to be a father?" Inuyasha mused mostly to himself.

"Yes silly."

"Congratulations brother." Sesshoumaru offered though his eyes quickly traveled to his own mate. Perhaps they should consider starting a family. He certainly wasn't getting any younger. An eyebrow raised when she looked in his direction.

"Oh no! Don't you be getting any ideas. I'm not mother material! All that poop and puke! Yuk! Kagome can be the baby factory. That way I can spoil it and hand it back before I have to deal with that gross stuff." Misery was treading backwards quickly.

"The girl can lop off the head of an enemy, swim through rivers of blood and skin her own meals but she can't handle a dirty diaper?" Shippo laughed at the terror filled face of his friend at the near mention of a pending pregnancy.

"Give me a battlefield any day!" Misery grumbled, not liking the look of longing that had come to Sesshoumaru's face. She tried to put some serious space between them but instead was held steadfast in the arms of the taiyoukai.

"We will see about that." He whispered in her ear.

"Sounds like a challenge. I think you'll lose." Misery spat. Come hell or high water she was not having a baby anytime soon. Maybe in a century or two. She was simply too young to be thinking babies. The very word terrified her.

"I never lose." Sesshoumaru grinned. Besides, he didn't care how long it took. Practicing was the best part!

That night the unlikely pack of friends and family sat up discussing nurseries and the future of the newest member until the dawning of a new day shone down upon them. What had started so many years before as the most unlikely of pairings had developed into the strongest of loves and created the most precious of gifts. The gift of life. High above the ancient miko smiled down at her most cherished ones.

Midoriko had since taken on role of Guardian to this gathering of human and youkai alike following her ending role as keeper of the jewel. She looked forward to watching the growth of their children and their children's children for millennia to come. Certain she was that the time would come again to call upon her beloved group. Darkness would always threaten; evil always reemerged in one form or another.

The one thing she was certain was that darkness faded to dawn and in the thinest rays of light, good would triumph. For in the purest of hearts, a young miko had found the courage to overcome the darkness in her own soul. In doing so Kagome had given strength to a broken nephilim and forever changed the course of history. Hope endured for eternity and Midoriko would be there to aid these young heroes in whatever task was handed to them.


End file.
